Les Caprices du cœur
by Emma Laviche
Summary: Bella quitte tout pour aller s'installer à Londres où elle décroche un emploi à Barclays. De là s'instaure une relation pour le moins sulfureuse entre elle et son principal associé, Edward. Dépendants l'un de l'autre, ils deviennent acteurs, amants, ennemis, amoureux. Entre larmes, disputes et rires, Bella parviendra-t-elle à apaiser les maux enfouis dans le cœur d'Edward ?
1. Prologue

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

D'un avis général, la haine désigne un sentiment d'hostilité très intense éprouvé à l'égard de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Cette aversion fait le plus souvent référence à un état de fureur absolue, alliant colère et indignation.

Parallèlement, l'amour est un sentiment d'attachement envers une personne ou même un objet. Il réunit tendresse, envie et passion. Ses objectifs premiers résident en l'assouvissement d'un désir puissant.

La plupart des gens affirment que la haine est l'envers de l'amour, qu'il s'agit là de deux sentiments contraires. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

•

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Isabella Swan et…

― Oui, Monsieur Banner attend votre arrivée avec impatience. Son bureau est au troisième étage, je préviens son assistante » me coupa la standardiste de cet établissement financier.

Après avoir emprunté l'ascenseur, j'atteignis le dernier palier de l'immeuble où une secrétaire à l'accent espagnol parlait au téléphone. En me voyant arriver, elle raccrocha aussitôt et m'offrit un sourire rayonnant.

« Suivez-moi. »

Nous traversâmes le hall d'entrée à grandes enjambées puis longeâmes un passage assez large où plusieurs tableaux de renom étaient accrochés aux murs. La jeune femme toqua à l'une des portes alentours avant de prendre la parole prudemment.

« Monsieur Banner ?

― Oui Maria ?

― Mademoiselle Swan est ici.

― Très bien. Faites-la entrer » conclut une voix grave.

La dénommée Maria me fit signe d'avancer. À l'intérieur du somptueux bureau m'attendait mon futur patron.

« Bonjour Isabella, vous allez bien ? me salua-t-il poliment.

― Oui merci, lui répondis-je tout en échangeant une poignée de main avec lui.

― J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue, ajouta-t-il, faisant ainsi référence aux quelques semaines qui s'étaient écoulées depuis mon entretien d'embauche.

― Non, mentis-je.

― Parfait, installez-vous je vous prie. »

Assise face à son imposant bureau, j'écoutais ses recommandations d'une oreille attentive. Je ne voulais courir aucun risque et être bien certaine que ce poste me correspondait.

J'avais décidé de quitter Liverpool pour m'installer à Londres. Mes études en mathématiques financières et mon précédent emploi m'avaient permise de postuler dans de grandes administrations, et notamment dans les banques. Par chance, une agence de _Barclays_ située en plein cœur de la capitale avait accepté de me rencontrer.

« Des questions ? me demanda Monsieur Banner à la fin de son monologue.

― Tout est clair » approuvai-je d'un air satisfait.

Stylo en main, j'apposai ma signature sur les différents exemplaires du contrat.

« Venez avec moi. »

Au deuxième étage, les murs étaient peints d'un bleu pâle reposant. Une belle et imposante plante verte était placée près d'un petit comptoir où une femme bien plus âgée que Maria était à l'affût du moindre appel. Deux portes accolées occupaient le pan gauche de l'entrée, faisant face à une grande baie vitrée. Pour finir, un long couloir se dessinait droit devant et donnait accès aux différents bureaux de l'étage.

« Bonjour Madame Cope.

― Bonjour.

― Je vous présente Isabella Swan, notre nouvelle analyste, me présenta le directeur. Elle travaillera aux côtés de Monsieur Cullen.

― Soyez la bienvenue parmi nous » enchaîna la secrétaire tout sourire.

Monsieur Banner emprunta le corridor, je le talonnai de près en inspectant les alentours minutieusement.

« Et voici votre bureau personnel, ajouta-t-il en entrant dans une pièce aux couleurs claires. Disposez les meubles comme bon vous semble.

― D'accord.

― Monsieur Volturi est en réunion, continua-t-il en regardant sa montre. Je vous laisse vous installer tranquillement en attendant son arrivée.

― Merci. »

Il disparut aussitôt et referma la porte derrière lui. Désorientée, j'ouvris la fenêtre pour observer le paysage voisin. Malgré un nombre de bâtisses incalculable, je fus soulagée d'apercevoir un coin de verdure au milieu de toute cette grisaille que constituait le centre de la ville.

Ayant apporté quelques biens personnels avec moi, je déposai une photo de famille sur le bureau et rangeai mon agenda dans un tiroir. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte l'instant d'après.

« Entrez » hélai-je.

Un homme aux cheveux courts et bruns apparut face à moi.

« Bonjour. Je suis Demetri Volturi, le responsable de l'étage, se présenta-t-il tout en me tendant une main ferme que je serrai avec méfiance. Vous êtes Isabella, n'est-ce pas ?

― Bella, le repris-je.

― Je n'ai pas pu me libérer dès votre arrivée, je suis désolé.

― Ce n'est rien.

― Adressez-vous à moi si vous rencontrez la moindre difficulté, continua-t-il tout en me dévisageant impoliment.

― C'est noté.

― Parfait. Suivez-moi, je vais vous présenter quelques uns de vos confrères. »

Lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle de réunion, les conversations se dissipèrent et tous les regards se braquèrent sur moi.

« Bonjour à tous, je tiens à vous présenter Isabella Swan qui vient d'être mutée au poste d'analyste.

― Contente de te rencontrer enfin » me salua une jeune femme visiblement surexcitée qui s'approcha de moi pour me faire la bise.

Je répondis à son échange sans hésiter, agréablement surprise par sa jovialité.

« Moi aussi, lui répondis-je finalement, après avoir répondu à son échange.

― Je suis Alice Brandon, chargée de clientèle.

― Et moi Rosalie Hale, enchaîna l'une de ses voisines. Je m'occupe de la salle des marchés.

― Enchantée » continuai-je, serrant timidement la main qu'elle me tendait.

Contrairement à Alice, Rosalie était grande et possédait des formes plus marquées. Son visage était très beau, digne des plus grands mannequins. Et ses cheveux blonds reflétaient la lumière du jour de manière incroyable. J'en étais stupéfaite.

« Je m'appelle Jasper. Je suis trader, se présenta ensuite l'un des hommes présents dans la pièce.

― Jacob Black, négociateur. Bienvenue parmi nous.

― Merci.

― Emmett, poursuivit son ami. Je suis négociateur également. »

Parmi eux, le plus musclé était sans doute Emmett dont la chevelure était brune et courte. Cependant, Jacob était impressionnant de par sa taille et le hâle de sa peau trahissait ses origines. Enfin, contrairement aux autres, Jasper était blond et semblait relativement timide.

« Tanya Denali, termina bientôt la dernière femme présente sur les lieux dont l'apparence était d'un chic inégalé. Technicienne des finances, me précisa-t-elle.

― Heureuse de faire votre connaissance à tous, terminai-je.

― Réservez le meilleur accueil possible à Isabella, reprit Demetri.

― Appelez-moi Bella » le corrigeai-je tout en m'adressant aux autres également.

Sans me laisser le temps d'assimiler les prénoms de chacun, il me fit visiter les lieux en vitesse puis s'arrêta près d'une photocopieuse usagée.

« Voici votre première pile de dossier à traiter » m'informa-t-il en pointant du doigt une caisse pleine à craquer qui traînait par terre.

Il m'aida à la porter jusque dans mon bureau puis reprit la parole.

« Monsieur Banner a dû vous parler de Monsieur Cullen, votre coéquipier.

― Oui en effet, lui répondis-je.

― Son bureau se trouve juste en face du vôtre, me précisa Demetri. Il est en congé. Vous le rencontrerez dès son retour, lundi prochain. »

Après m'avoir donné quelques brèves explications sur le contenu des dossiers que je devais éplucher, Demetri repartit d'un air nonchalant tout en m'offrant un sourire séducteur auquel je ne prêtai pas attention. Assise face à mon bureau, j'inspirai un bon coup puis saisis un premier porte-documents afin d'entamer mon travail.

« Rose et moi allons manger ensemble. Est-ce que tu veux venir avec nous ? me proposa Alice en fin de matinée.

― Avec plaisir » lui répondis-je enjouée.

Sans plus de cérémonie, j'éteignis mon ordinateur et enfilai mon manteau. Nous rejoignîmes Rose au rez-de-chaussée, là où quelques guichetiers et plusieurs conseillers financiers accueillaient les clients.

« On a l'habitude d'aller à _Prêt à Manger _pour ne pas perdre trop de temps.

― Je vous fais confiance » souris-je.

Après avoir marché pendant trois minutes, nous arrivâmes devant la célèbre enseigne de restauration rapide qui n'a de français que le nom. Je choisis un sandwich jambon beurre et allai m'installer à une table d'angle.

« Tu habites à Londres ? me demanda Alice en piochant dans sa salade.

― Seulement depuis quelques jours. Je viens de Liverpool, leur expliquai-je.

― Qu'est-ce que tu faisais là-bas ?

― Je travaillais dans une petite banque de quartier.

― Et tu as démissionné ?

― J'avais besoin de faire évoluer ma carrière, admis-je. Et vous, ça fait longtemps que vous êtes à _Barclays _?

― Ça fait quatre ans, me répondit Alice.

― Sept pour moi » enchaîna Rose.

J'acquiesçai en mordant dans mon sandwich.

« L'ambiance au bureau a l'air détendue, ajoutai-je.

― Tout dépend des jours.

― Certains ou certaines sont parfois insupportables.

― Vraiment ?

― Tanya est sans arrêt en train d'aguicher quelqu'un, m'expliqua Alice en grimaçant. Elle a couché avec la moitié des employés.

― Sans parler de Demetri qui répond à ses avances au galop.

― Edward n'est pas le dernier non plus.

― Edward Cullen ? m'enquis-je, curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur mon principal collaborateur.

― Oui, continua Alice. Lui et ses coucheries… éluda-t-elle.

― Il a une nouvelle partenaire chaque semaine, je me demande même où il les trouve.

― Il faut dire qu'il n'est pas désagréable à regarder.

― Je vois, soufflai-je.

― En dehors de ça, il est gentil.

― C'est vrai qu'il est sympa à ses heures perdues. Du moment que tu ne fais partie de son terrain de chasse…

― Emmett et lui sont meilleurs amis, reprit Rose.

― Emmett ?

― Mon compagnon, me précisa-t-elle. Tous les deux se connaissent depuis le primaire. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à ça que j'ai décroché mon poste. »

Notre pause déjeuner ne s'éternisa pas. Après avoir partagé un gros muffin pour dessert, les filles et moi retournâmes à nos occupations.

À bord de ma Mini Cooper, je traversais les rues de Londres pour rejoindre Victoria, un quartier animé où j'avais élu domicile quelques semaines plus tôt. Arrivée à bon port, je composai un code secret pour déverrouiller la grande porte de l'immeuble avant d'emprunter l'ascenseur pour rejoindre mon appartement.

Quelques cartons de déménagement traînaient encore dans le salon. Un peu plus loin, ma nouvelle table à manger n'était pas déballée et la vaisselle pas faite.

Un peu désespérée face à tant de désordre, j'enfilai un pantalon de jogging pour pouvoir faire le ménage dans de bonnes conditions. Quelques secondes après, mon téléphone sonna. J'abandonnai mes gants de ménagère dans un coin pour répondre.

« Allô ?

― Bella ? Alors ? s'enquit Renée avec avidité.

― Tout s'est bien passé, lui appris-je. Le directeur est très gentil, les employés aussi.

― Je suis contente. Je te passe Charlie, il veut te dire deux mots, conclut-elle. À bientôt ma chérie.

― Oui.

― Allô ? enchaîna la voix de mon père.

― Papa ?

― Comment est-ce que tu vas ?

― Bien, l'ambiance de l'entreprise est agréable.

― Et ton travail ? me demanda-t-il intéressé.

― Je pense m'en être bien sortie aujourd'hui.

― C'est l'essentiel.

― Sans doute.

― Bon, je te laisse. Passe nous voir un de ces jours. Gros bisous.

― D'accord, à bientôt papa » terminai-je.

Dans la lancée, j'appelai mon amie Angela Weber afin de lui raconter ma journée en détails puis allumai la télévision afin de me divertir un moment.

Plus tard dans la soirée, je quittai mon studio pour aller promener dehors, histoire de prendre l'air. Vers vingt heures, je rentrai chez moi et grignotai deux parts de pizza froides devant mon ordinateur portable.

En fin de compte, je me glissai sous la couverture de mon lit relativement tôt, pensant et repensant à mon nouvel emploi que j'adorais déjà.

À première vue, le personnel était avenant, mon bureau me plaisait, tout me semblait parfait. Cependant, je ne savais pas encore ce que me réservaient les jours à venir…


	2. Chapitre 1

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

Ce matin-là, mon petit déjeuner fut bâclé en moins de cinq minutes ; je n'avais pas vraiment faim. Je pris une douche rapide puis coiffai ma longue chevelure brune en une belle queue de cheval. Après avoir hésité quelques secondes, j'enfilai un tailleur noir ainsi qu'un chemisier des plus chics qui mettait mon décolleté en valeur. Un voile de parfum plus tard, j'étais partie.

Dehors, en cette fraîche matinée de février, les premiers rayons de soleil se dessinaient peu à peu dans le ciel, décorant cette étendue bleutée avec magnificence. Un vent léger soufflait, faisant trembler les quelques arbres présents autour de moi. La ville de Londres s'éveillait calmement.

J'arrivai au travail près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, ayant fort heureusement évité les embouteillages encore inexistants de bon matin. J'ouvris la grande porte métallique qui menait au parking souterrain de l'établissement grâce à la carte magnétique que Monsieur Banner m'avait fournie lundi dernier, puis garai mon automobile près de l'unique voiture déjà présente sur les lieux. Au deuxième étage, la porte n'était pas verrouillée et quelqu'un avait allumé la lumière du couloir. De toute évidence, je n'étais pas la première pour une fois.

Comme tous les matins, je pris un café sans sucre au distributeur de boissons avant de rejoindre mon bureau un verre à la main. Au bout du couloir, la porte d'Edward Cullen s'ouvrit à la volée et quelqu'un me percuta de plein fouet. Le café chaud gicla entre nous et se répandit sur ma poitrine. Je poussai un cri de surprise en ventilant mon chemisier pour atténuer la brûlure.

« Et merde, pestai-je en sachant que je n'avais rien pour me changer sur place.

― C'est pas vrai, enchaîna une voix grave. Vous… »

Je relevai le nez vers mon interlocuteur et avalai péniblement ma salive en apercevant son beau visage. La fin de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge dès lors qu'il plongea son magnifique regard dans le mien.

Sa mâchoire carrée s'accordait à la perfection avec sa barbe naissante. Ses cheveux désordonnés possédaient d'incroyables reflets blonds malgré une couleur dominante proche du châtain. Son nez était droit et sa bouche entrouverte laissait entrevoir de belles dents blanches. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu étonnant, presque indescriptible.

Malgré ma volonté, mon cœur s'emballa et je mordis ma lèvre nerveusement pendant qu'il me dévisageait avec impolitesse. Mes joues s'empourprèrent et je baissai le regard, réalisant finalement que je n'étais pas la seule à être recouverte de café. En effet, les quelques feuilles qu'il tenait à la main étaient désormais illisibles et une large tâche marron arpentait le pan droit de sa chemise.

Pendant une courte seconde, j'eus presque envie de me jeter sur lui afin d'obéir aux lois fugaces que mes hormones me dictaient. Je me ressaisis bien vite en repensant à tout ce que m'avait raconté les filles sur lui. Je ne voulais pas faire partie des midinettes qui l'adulaient.

« Nom de Dieu ! Regardez où vous mettez les pieds la prochaine fois, reprit-il d'une voix bien moins accueillante, comme pour détourner mon attention.

― Je vous demande pardon ? Vous m'êtes rentré dedans ! m'exclamai-je ahurie, retrouvant enfin l'usage de la parole. Vous pourriez avoir la délicatesse de vous excuser, repris-je, déçue par son attitude qui ne cadrait pas avec son apparence de gentleman.

― Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire » répliqua-t-il de manière exaspérée, accordant quelques coups d'œil furtifs à mon décolleté humide.

Je continuai moi aussi à observer son torse à travers la transparence de sa chemise, n'ayant pas la force de détourner le regard. Mes yeux s'attardèrent une minute de plus sur ses pectoraux bien dessinés et mes pensées redevinrent impures en une fraction de seconde.

« Qui êtes-vous ? s'enquit-il, clôturant une fois de plus mes songes.

― Et vous ? Qui êtes-vous ? le contrai-je irritée, me rappelant alors que je devais rencontrer mon coéquipier ce jour-là.

― Je m'appelle Edward Cullen, se présenta-t-il enfin, confirmant ainsi mes soupçons.

― Bella Swan » lui répondis-je à toute allure.

Il sembla se concentrer un instant puis me tendit finalement sa main que je saisis suite à une longue hésitation. Lorsque nos peaux entrèrent en contact, des milliers de décharges électriques se répandirent à l'intérieur de mon corps et, surprise, je sursautai légèrement, relâchant sa paume en vitesse.

« Vous êtes donc ma nouvelle collaboratrice, enchaîna-t-il d'un air supérieur.

― Malheureusement, soufflai-je, détestant le ton de ses propos.

― Cette idée me déplaît tout autant que vous, répliqua-t-il en m'observant des pieds à la tête. Je n'ai besoin de personne, continua-t-il agacé.

― Vous êtes débordé, le contrai-je sûre de moi. Monsieur Banner ne m'a pas engagée pour rien.

― Il a sans doute eu pitié de vous.

― Inutile de défouler vos nerfs sur moi. Je n'y peux rien si vos vacances sont terminées, ajoutai-je énervée, sachant pourtant qu'il n'était pas préférable de jouer avec le feu.

― Ce n'était pas des vacances. Mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde » termina-t-il tout en m'offrant un regard des plus sombres.

Il m'observa quelques secondes de plus, le visage impassible, puis nous décidâmes de passer notre chemin au même moment, nous percutant une seconde fois. Il souffla bruyamment et finit par disparaître à toute allure en direction des toilettes, me laissant pantoise au beau milieu du couloir.

Je bouillais intérieurement, incapable de raisonner correctement. Pire encore, j'étais outragée par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

Edward Cullen n'était certainement pas le genre de coéquipier que j'avais espéré rencontrer. Les quelques paroles que je venais d'échanger avec lui me permettaient aisément de le qualifier d'égocentrique. Il était bien trop sûr de lui à mon goût. Certes, son physique était plus qu'avantageux, mais rien ne lui permettait de me rabaisser de la sorte.

Ayant finalement trouvé la force d'avancer, j'entrai à l'intérieur de mon bureau et m'emparai nerveusement de mon sac à main. Craignant ne pas être de retour pour neuf heures, j'hésitai longuement avant de rejoindre l'ascenseur, ne pouvant décemment pas garder ce chemisier sale sur moi. Une fois à bord de mon automobile, je regrettai bien vite mon choix en apercevant la longue file de voitures qui me précédait. N'ayant pas le temps de faire marche arrière, je pris mon mal en patience et arrivai chez moi près de trente minutes plus tard.

Je me changeai en vitesse, enfilant cette fois-ci un tricot de coton à col rond. Après avoir constaté qu'il était désormais plus de huit heures et demie, je dévalai précipitamment les escaliers qui menaient à mon appartement et retrouvai ma place initiale, au volant de ma voiture.

« Allez ! » criai-je énervée, klaxonnant plus que de raison.

Bloquée en plein embouteillage, mon humeur massacrante empirait de minute en minute. La réunion hebdomadaire qui avait lieu tous les lundis matins à neuf heures était sur le point de commencer et il me restait facilement dix minutes de trajet. Voilà pourquoi je paniquais, traitant Monsieur Cullen de tous les noms.

En définitive, j'aperçus l'imposant bâtiment qui abritait l'une des diverses filiales de _Barclays_ et retrouvai ma place de parking peu après. Arrivée au second étage, je saluai Madame Cope d'un vague signe de main, trop essoufflée pour parler.

« La réunion a commencé » me prévint-elle gentiment.

Je lui offris un sourire chaleureux et me précipitai vers la salle de réunion. Après avoir inspiré bruyamment, je toquai à la porte et entrai timidement.

« Mademoiselle Swan, vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Demetri.

― Excusez-moi, j'ai eu un contre-temps de dernière minute, lui appris-je à bout de souffle. Cela ne se reproduira plus, m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

― Je ne veux rien savoir. Asseyez-vous. »

N'ayant guère le choix, je m'installai entre Alice et Edward, remarquant bien évidemment que ce dernier portait une nouvelle chemise. Je me maudis intérieurement au moment où j'aperçus l'étiquette de son vêtement neuf. Il avait été plus malin que moi en se rendant dans l'un des magasins les plus proches. Magasins hors de prix qui, d'ailleurs, ne s'accordaient absolument pas avec mon budget de jeune diplômée.

« Je vous présente Edward Cullen » ajouta le directeur à mon intention, désignant mon coéquipier du doigt.

Ce dernier se tourna vers moi et j'aperçus son magnifique regard pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, me dit-il poliment, dissimulant ainsi notre altercation précédente.

― Tout le plaisir est pour moi, lui répondis-je d'un air faussement jovial.

― Bien, reprenons » conclut Monsieur Volturi.

Il entama un long et pénible discours concernant _Barclays_ mais je ne l'écoutai pas, distraite pas mon voisin qui me fixait toujours.

« Les retardataires ne sont pas appréciés, chuchota-t-il bientôt au creux de mon oreille. Monsieur Banner s'en débarrasse au plus vite.

― Je suis arrivée en retard à cause de vous, lui répondis-je discrètement, essayant de tempérer mon humeur. Au fait, vous vous êtes fait arnaquer. Ce bout de tissu ne vaut pas quatre-vingt-dix livres » repris-je en faisant référence à l'étiquette de sa chemise que j'apercevais toujours.

Surpris, il leva rapidement un bras et dégrafa le petit papier en silence avant de le rouler en boule dans sa paume.

« Mademoiselle Swan, Monsieur Cullen » nous interpella le directeur.

Nous sursautâmes au même moment puis échangeâmes un regard lourd de sous-entendus.

« Oui ? m'enquis-je indécise.

― Je compte sur vous pour mener à bien ce projet, nous dit-il alors que j'ignorais totalement de quoi il s'agissait. Tout ce dont vous avez besoin de savoir se trouve là-dedans, reprit-il, tendant une pochette plastifiée à mon collaborateur. Je vous laisse une semaine.

― Très bien, acquiesça Edward tout en feuilletant grossièrement le dossier.

― Si personne n'a de question particulière, vous pouvez disposer » conclut finalement Monsieur Volturi.

Tout le monde déserta la salle en peu de temps et j'empruntai le corridor sans plus attendre.

« En quoi consiste ce projet exactement ? demandai-je à Monsieur Cullen après l'avoir rattrapé.

― Vous êtes bien curieuse, remarqua-t-il.

― Je vous rappelle que nous travaillons ensemble, répliquai-je.

― Il s'agit d'un projet informatique, m'apprit-il.

― Mais encore ? insistai-je.

― Je n'en sais pas plus que vous, nous verrons cela cet après-midi. Rendez-vous en salle de réunion à treize heures trente. Ne soyez pas en retard cette fois-ci » termina-t-il tout en disparaissant à l'intérieur de son bureau.

Je regagnai moi aussi mon espace personnel et m'affalai dans mon fauteuil avec empressement. Rassemblant mon courage, je poussai un dernier soupir d'agacement et décidai de continuer le travail inachevé que j'avais entamé vendredi dernier.

Lorsque midi sonna, je rejoignis Alice et Rose avec impatience puis nous filâmes déjeuner ensemble.

« Est-ce que tu as passé un bon week-end ?

― Oui, et vous ? leur demandai-je.

― Je suis allée voir mes parents pour leur anniversaire de mariage.

― Et moi j'ai visité plusieurs appartements avec Emmett. Nous avons décidé de déménager » ajouta Rosalie.

Une fois assises autour d'une petite table ronde, je commandai une salade mixte, préférant faire attention à ma ligne.

« Alors ? Comment est-ce que tu trouves Edward ? » enchaîna Alice.

Étant en train de boire un verre de limonade, je faillis m'étouffer à l'entente de son prénom, préférant ne pas repenser à notre rencontre catastrophique.

« Il est certes mignon mais vraiment insupportable. Non pire, il est exécrable ! m'exclamai-je hors de moi.

― Exécrable ?

― Edward ? Edward Cullen ? s'informa Rose visiblement surprise.

― Oui.

― Je ne comprends pas, il n'a jamais été méchant avec nous. Jasper est son meilleur ami. »

J'observai mes amies tour à tour, ne comprenant pas réellement la situation à laquelle je faisais face.

« Nous ne devons pas parler de la même personne, décrétai-je finalement.

― Pourtant je ne connais qu'un seul Edward Cullen qui travaille avec nous, m'informa Alice d'un air circonspect.

― Ma maladresse y est sans doute pour quelque chose, devinai-je d'un ton bas. Chemise et café ne font pas bon ménage.

― Quel café ? s'enquit-elle.

― Quelle chemise ? l'imita Rosalie au même instant.

― Comment dire ? m'interrogeai-je à voix haute après m'être raclée la gorge de manière indécise. Il m'est rentré dedans et j'avais un verre de café à la main. Je vous laisse deviner la suite, leur avouai-je tout en mordant l'intérieur de ma joue.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne nous l'a pas dit plus tôt ?

― Je ne…

― Et comment est-ce qu'il a réagi ? reprit Rose avec impatience.

― Plutôt mal.

― Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu es arrivée en retard ce matin !

― Oui, j'ai dû retourner chez moi pour me changer, leur expliquai-je. Bref, cet homme est horripilant. »

Les filles échangèrent un regard des plus étranges puis reportèrent leur attention sur moi.

« Quoi ? les questionnai-je inquiète.

― Rien » répondirent-elles en cœur.

De retour à la banque, je rassemblai quelques unes de mes affaires et filai en salle de réunion malgré ma volonté. J'entrai sans frapper, découvrant mon coéquipier assis en bout de table. Sans un mot, je m'installai face à lui tout en maintenant une distance plus que correcte entre nous.

« J'ai feuilleté quelques dossiers de la semaine passée, commença-t-il tandis que j'allumais mon ordinateur portable.

― Et ? l'interrogeai-je impatiente tout en l'observant curieusement.

― Votre travail est tout juste passable et il y a beaucoup trop d'incohérences à mon goût, m'apprit-il d'une voix claquante.

― Que voulez-vous dire ? repris-je, à la fois stupéfaite et outrée.

― Il n'y a pas assez de détails, la rédaction est peu formelle. Je vous conseille fortement d'améliorer vos méthodes de travail, continua-t-il apparemment fier de lui.

― Je pense que vous faites erreur Monsieur Cullen. Mon travail n'est sans doute pas parfait mais ce n'est…

― Je sais de quoi je parle. Je travaille ici depuis plus de trois ans » me coupa-t-il impoliment.

Sidérée, j'entrouvris la bouche d'un air béat.

« Qu'attendez-vous de moi exactement ? lui demandai-je après mûre réflexion.

― Perfectionnez-vous. Le projet sur lequel nous devons travailler est plus que délicat, m'expliqua-t-il. Lisez ceci » ajouta-t-il ensuite en me tendant le dossier que lui avait remis Monsieur Volturi.

Je m'en emparai brusquement et me dépêchai de lire la page principale. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour comprendre les enjeux de ce projet qui consistait à développer un logiciel capable de simuler les pertes mais aussi les bénéfices relatifs aux comptes budgétaires de diverses sociétés.

« Je vois, soufflai-je une fois ma lecture achevée. Occupez-vous de…

― Je décide, m'interrompit-il tout à coup.

― Non, _nous_ décidons, le corrigeai-je surprise.

― Je décide, répéta-t-il plus sévèrement.

― Et pourquoi ? m'enquis-je agacée.

― Je suis plus expérimenté que vous, me répondit-il sans l'ombre d'un doute. Je suis aussi votre supérieur, reprit-il, souriant de toutes ses dents.

― Parfait ! m'énervai-je. Quel est votre plan ?

― Plusieurs idées me traversent l'esprit, me précisa-t-il.

― Lesquelles ? »

J'écoutai ainsi ses théories qui, je devais l'avouer, étaient très bien expliquées mais également très prometteuses.

Peu à peu, ma concentration diminua et mes yeux se mirent à fixer ses lèvres rosées qui bougeaient de façon sensuelle. Malgré la rangée de trois ou quatre chaises qui nous séparait, je distinguais très nettement les contours de sa bouche, remarquant ainsi que sa lèvre inférieure avait une courbure particulière qui le rendait encore plus beau. Et la façon qu'il avait de mordre l'intérieur de sa joue me rendait dingue malgré toute la haine que j'éprouvais pour lui.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ?

― Quoi ? De quoi ? bégayai-je, sortant progressivement de mes rêveries à l'entente de sa voix énervée.

― De mes idées, ronchonna-t-il.

― Est-ce que je peux avoir plus de détails » m'empressai-je d'ajouter, ne sachant que répondre.

Suite à un court moment d'hésitation, il se releva, fit quelques pas vers moi puis s'installa à ma droite de manière à me faire respirer sa délicieuse fragrance. Il saisit alors un stylo qui se trouvait dans l'une de ses poches intérieures puis s'empara du dossier que j'avais rangé près de mon ordinateur. Il commença à griffonner quelques schémas sur le dos d'une feuille et ce fut cette fois-ci ses mains qui devinrent mon obsession.

Elles étaient grandes et viriles, laissant parfois deviner une veine bleutée. Ses ongles étaient soigneusement coupés, s'accordant parfaitement avec ses longs doigts pâles et fins qui étaient actuellement en train de manier la plume avec élégance.

« Tout est expliqué sur ce schéma » conclut-il finalement.

Je jetai un premier coup d'œil à ce fameux schéma et compris rapidement le sens qui en découlait.

« D'accord. Nous n'avons qu'à coder une première méthode prenant en charge les différents éléments du compte bancaire. »

Sur ce, il retrouva sa place initiale en peu de temps et nous entamâmes notre travail dans le silence le plus total. Nos regards se croisèrent plus d'une fois, tantôt insistants, tantôt discrets.

Étrangement, j'adorais le regarder, le trouvant fascinant malgré son mauvais caractère. Tout en lui attisait ma curiosité et sa beauté ne me laissait pas indifférence.

« Envoyez-moi votre méthode » me dit-il bientôt.

Je m'exécutai, ne trouvant rien à répliquer.

« Elle ne marche pas » gronda-t-il peu après en implémentant mon programme informatique à l'intérieur du sien.

Je me relevai sans plus de cérémonie et agrippai bientôt l'écran de son ordinateur afin de l'orienter vers moi.

« Pourquoi ? demandai-je incrédule.

― Vous avez dû faire un tas d'erreur !

― Pardon ? Qui me dit que ce n'est pas _votre_ programme qui ne fonctionne pas ? Mon code marche très bien sur _mon_ ordinateur, m'énervai-je.

― Et le mien aussi. Qu'en déduisez-vous ? » me menaça-t-il d'un air mauvais.

Je le fixai durant un court instant puis finis par lui répondre d'un ton sec.

« J'en déduis que nous ne sommes pas faits pour être ensemble, m'emballai-je tout en m'incendiant intérieurement. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour travailler ensemble, me repris-je bien vite.

― Je suis bien d'accord avec vous pour une fois, grommela-t-il.

― Pour une fois. »

Sur ce, je me rassis sans la moindre délicatesse et soupirai bruyamment.

« Très élégant, remarqua-t-il.

― Allez vous faire…

― Je ne parlerai pas de cette façon-là à mon supérieur si j'étais vous, me coupa-t-il soudainement.

― Vous n'êtes pas moi, lui rappelai-je écœurée.

― Encore heureux » grimaça-t-il.

Sans un mot de plus, je replongeai le nez à l'intérieur de mon ordinateur portable afin de régler le problème soulevé par mon partenaire. Je rougis de honte en apercevant une faute de frappe quelques secondes plus tard.

« Je viens de vous renvoyer mon code » lui appris-je bientôt tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

Après avoir testé le tout, il eut un rire septique qui me fit bouillir de rage.

« Je savais bien que le problème venait de vous.

― Bien évidemment » maugréai-je.

•

Le lendemain matin, j'inspirai profondément avant de sortir de l'ascenseur, prête à endurer une nouvelle journée de torture en compagnie de Monsieur Cullen.

« Courage » soufflai-je tout bas en avançant vers mon bureau d'un pas incertain.

Par chance, je ne croisai personne en chemin. Une fois à l'abri des regards, je me débarrassai de ma veste afin de la suspendre à la patère prévue à cet effet.

Après m'être confortablement installée face à mon ordinateur portable, je consultai mes mails en vitesse et, alors que je m'apprêtais à écrire les coordonnées d'une société sur un bout de papier, quelqu'un frappa à ma porte, me faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Entrez » hélai-je, me ressaisissant en vitesse.

Monsieur Cullen pénétra à l'intérieur de la pièce sans tarder et je déglutis péniblement à ce constat, n'ayant point anticipé cette rencontre prématurée.

« Bonjour, me salua-t-il après quelques secondes de silence.

― Bonjour » répétai-je tout en restant scotchée à mon siège, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement.

Il avança vers moi calmement et observa mon bureau avec attention, constatant sans doute que celui-ci était encore bien vide.

« Nous avons une nouvelle mission, commença-t-il après avoir pris place sur l'unique chaise réservée aux visiteurs.

― Mais nous n'avons pas terminé notre projet, réalisai-je.

― Nous ne sommes pas ici pour nous tordre les pouces, m'apprit-il. Voilà donc les revenus financiers d'une entreprise réputée, reprit-il. Leurs différents placements sont très risqués. Nous devons calculer le meilleur rendement possible afin de prévenir les risques encourus par le cours de la bourse, m'expliqua-t-il tout en feuilletant un classeur rouge qui contenait les informations relatives à cette société.

― Je sais en quoi consiste mon métier, affirmai-je vexée.

― Je préfère vous prévenir.

― Parfait. Comment est-ce que vous voulez partager cette étude ?

― Faites la première partie, je préfère m'occuper de la fin.

― Qu'est-ce que vous entendez par le mot fin ?

― Je croyez que vous saviez déjà tout » me nargua-t-il.

Sans plus attendre, je lui arrachai le dossier des mains et le plaçai sur mes genoux.

« Passez me rendre votre compte-rendu en fin de matinée.

― Très bien, lui répondis-je disciplinée. En ce qui concerne le projet…

― Même heure, même endroit » me coupa-t-il.

Il se releva calmement et quitta la salle d'un pas décidé, me permettant ainsi de retrouver une respiration convenable.

Je toquai sèchement à la porte de son bureau près d'une heure plus tard puis entrai non sans avoir attendu sa permission.

« Tout est là, m'exclamai-je en lui tendant une pochette cartonnée d'une main ferme.

― Merci _Isabella _» me répondit-il d'un air las tandis que j'observais les lieux avec curiosité.

Son bureau était légèrement plus grand que le mien et son propriétaire possédait bien plus de babioles que moi. Les étagères étaient pleines à craquer contrairement aux miennes qui étaient encore désertes. Et je remarquai bien vite qu'aucune photo ne décorait la pièce.

« Que faites-vous ? me demanda-t-il alors.

― J'observe.

― Et qu'est-ce que vous voyez mis-à-part un bureau similaire au vôtre ? s'enquit-il de façon moqueuse.

― Rien de très intéressant justement, le narguai-je.

― Dans ce cas je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, conclut-il dédaigneux.

― Vous ne vérifiez pas mon travail ?

― Inutile, je sais déjà à quoi m'attendre » ajouta-t-il d'un air désapprobateur.

Sur ce, après avoir échangé un regard sévère avec lui, je quittai les lieux d'un pas décidé.

Ayant entendu parlé d'un nouveau restaurant, Alice, Rose et moi pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de celui-ci vers midi et quart, impatientes de découvrir ce nouvel endroit. Nous nous installâmes à une table d'angle puis commandâmes quelques boissons rafraîchissantes.

« Ne bougez pas, je vais passer un coup de fil » prévins-je bientôt mes amies en constatant que j'avais deux appels manqués provenant du cellulaire de mon père.

Une fois de retour, tandis que je m'apprêtais à retrouver mes collègues de travail, je m'immobilisai en apercevant Emmett, Jasper mais également Edward assis en leur compagnie. Pire encore, ce dernier était assis à _ma_ place, dos à moi.

Je repris rapidement mes esprits et avançai vers eux d'un pas rapide. Me postant derrière mon coéquipier sous le regard attentif d'Alice, je me penchai légèrement vers l'avant et chuchotai bientôt à son oreille.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

Il sursauta puis tourna vivement le visage sur le côté, faisant s'entrechoquer nos fronts. Comme électrocutée, je me reculai avec entrain puis posai mes deux mains sur mes hanches afin de feinter l'énervement.

« Les restaurants sont faits pour manger, me répondit-il en s'adressant à moi comme s'il parlait à une idiote.

― Pourquoi _ici_ ? Sur _ma_ chaise ? insistai-je.

― Votre chaise ? Je ne savais pas que celle-ci vous appartenait, reprit-il tout en désignant la dite chaise de la main.

― Et pourquoi venez-vous déjeuner avec nous ? Est-ce que je vous manque à ce point-là ?

― J'ignorai que nous nous retrouverions dans le même restaurant. Au même instant. Croyez-moi, j'aurais préféré éviter ça. »

Mes yeux se noyèrent dans le vert des siens et durant un moment j'eus l'impression d'être connectée à lui d'un manière bien moins antipathique que d'habitude. Mais tout ceci s'évapora en un quart de seconde lorsque la voix grave d'Emmett résonna dans la pièce, me faisant alors redescendre sur Terre avec empressement.

« Tiens, voilà ma chaise Bella. Je vais en chercher une autre. »

Edward et moi détournâmes le regard au même instant et je réalisai enfin que nos amis nous dévisageaient étrangement, un air béat régnant sur leurs visages.

« Je… Merci » finis-je par dire après m'être raclée la gorge.

À contre cœur, je pris place entre Edward et Rosalie, collant mon siège le plus près possible de cette dernière afin d'éviter le moindre contact avec mon coéquipier.

« Tu ne mentais pas en disant que vous vous détestiez » m'interpella-t-elle bientôt d'un ton bas.

Je lui offris un faible sourire puis me repris aussitôt lorsque ma main qui cherchait à agripper le rebord de la table rencontra quelque chose d'incroyablement doux. Il ne me fallut que peu de temps pour réaliser qu'il s'agissait de la main d'Edward qui était d'ailleurs en train de faire glisser mon verre de jus de fruits vers moi.

« Je pense que c'est à vous.

― Merci » crachai-je avec amertume.

J'attrapai finalement la carte des menus qui se trouvait au centre de la table afin choisir mon repas au plus vite. Mais comme toujours, je mis une éternité à me décider. Si bien que, lorsque le serveur vint passer commande, j'écoutai les différents choix de mes amis afin de trouver un peu d'inspiration.

« Un filet mignon pour moi, ajouta Rose.

― Très bien. Ensuite ? s'enquit le jeune homme blond tout en notant soigneusement quelques mots sur son petit carnet blanc.

― Je…

― Je vais… commença Edward en même temps que moi.

― Une salade gourmande, répondis-je finalement afin de le devancer d'un air vainqueur.

― Un quart de poulet » conclut-il.

Les plats furent servis sans tarder et, ayant une faim de loup, j'entamai la dégustation de ma salade avec rapidité.

Tout en vidant peu à peu mon assiette, je remarquais qu'Edward discutait avec Jasper de manière tout à fait naturelle et polie. À mon plus grand étonnement, il semblait parfaitement aimable envers les autres personnes présentes à cette table. Alice et Rose ne m'avait pas menti. Le problème résidait bien en moi.

Le temps d'une seconde, j'eus envie d'être amie avec cet Edward qui semblait gentil et galant. Et, perdue dans mes pensées, je me mis à le contempler sans aucune discrétion.

Son sourire me narguait avec élégance, sa voix velouté résonnait en moi telle une douce berceuse, faisant écho aux battements de mon cœur. Ses mains dessinaient des formes imaginaires dans les airs et il retroussait sans cesse les manches de sa chemise, comme si celle-ci lui tenait trop chaud. Ses lèvres gesticulaient de façon délicate, ses yeux fuyaient l'horizon sans jamais me remarquer. Je le trouvais simplement beau, ne décelant aucune imperfection en lui.

Un cou de coude plutôt bref mit un terme à mes songeries et je tournai rapidement la tête vers Rosalie qui échangeait à présent un regard étrange avec Alice.

« Oui ?

― À quoi est-ce que tu penses ?

― Moi ? m'enquis-je faussement surprise.

― Bella ? s'impatienta Alice en grimaçant.

― Je ne pense à rien, éludai-je peu sûre de moi.

― Tu ne sais pas mentir » constata-t-elle évasive.

•

La fin de la semaine ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez et, heureuse d'avoir un peu de temps libre devant moi, j'appelai Angela afin de planifier une sortie.

« Où est-ce que tu veux aller ? me demanda-t-elle après avoir accepté mon offre.

― Je ne sais pas. Chez Tyler ?

― Non, je préfère changer d'endroit. Pourquoi ne pas inaugurer le bar qui se situe près de Saint James, en face du cinéma ? Nous n'y sommes jamais allées.

― Comme tu veux. Je te rejoins là-bas.

― À ce soir. »

Sur ce mots, je filai me relaxer en prenant un bain chaud puis enfilai ensuite une robe noire qui tranchait nettement avec la blancheur de ma peau. Je me maquillai plus qu'à l'ordinaire et coiffai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche.

Lorsque je fus fin prête, j'abandonnai mon studio pour monter à bord de mon automobile. Je roulai dans les rues fréquentées de Londres pendant une dizaine de minutes environ, écoutant la radio avec entrain. J'arrivai à destination sans tarder, garant mon véhicule le plus près possible de ce bar visiblement bondé.

Une fois à l'intérieur, je cherchai mon amie du regard et soufflai de soulagement après l'avoir aperçue assise à quelques mètres de moi.

« Coucou ma belle, la saluai-je bientôt tout en prenant place face à elle.

― Comment est-ce que tu vas ? me questionna-t-elle enthousiaste.

― Bien et toi ?

― Idem. »

Nous passâmes bientôt commande auprès d'une serveuse grande et mince et j'entamai ma boisson sans tarder.

« À nos futures carrières ! m'exclamai-je bientôt.

― En espérant être à la hauteur, ajouta mon amie tout en buvant une première gorgée de bière. Au fait, est-ce que les choses s'arrangent entre toi et Monsieur Parfait ? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité, connaissant le récit de notre rencontre par cœur grâce aux nombreux coups de fil que nous échangions régulièrement.

― Pas vraiment, rigolai-je face à l'ironie du mot parfait qu'elle venait d'employer pour désigner Edward.

― Je vois.

― Et toi ? Comment se passent les choses ?

― En réalité, je craque pour…

― Tu craques pour quelqu'un et tu ne me l'as même pas dit ! la coupai-je enthousiaste.

― Justement, je suis en train de te le dire. Laisse-moi parler !

― D'accord. Qui est-ce ? m'enquis-je avide de curiosité.

― Ben.

― Ben ?

― Oui, un collègue de travail.

― Comment est-il ?

― Il est super mignon.

― Mais encore ? insistai-je.

― Grand, brun, musclé, commença-t-elle le regard dans le vague. Gentil, intelligent, drôle.

― Stop, j'ai compris. Est-ce que vous êtes déjà allés quelque part ensemble ?

― Non mais…

― Est-ce que tu as son numéro ?

― Oui.

― Et lui ?

― Aussi.

― Et ?

― Et quoi ? répéta-elle intriguée.

― Quand est-ce que vous comptez sortir ensemble ? lui demandai-je comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

― Je ne sais pas, me répondit-elle bêtement, peu sûre d'elle.

― Bouge tes fesses ma vieille.

― Tu peux parler ! » s'exclama-t-elle amusée.

En effet, ma dernière relation sérieuse remontait à plus d'un an, à l'époque où je sortais encore avec Mike Newton. Mais après m'être aperçue de son infidélité, notre séparation avait été des plus rudes et je gardais une très mauvaise expérience de cette histoire. Depuis ce jour, mon célibat persistait.

« J'attends toujours mon prince charmant » ris-je.

Au même instant, mon regard plongea à l'intérieur d'un océan vert émeraude et je perdis toute notion de temps et d'espace durant plusieurs minutes.

_Il_ était là, assis quelques tables plus loin, me dévisageant sans le moindre soupçon de gêne. Et je n'arrivais pas à détourner les yeux tant sa beauté me fascinait.

« Bella ? Bella ? s'inquiéta mon amie tout en me secouant activement par les épaules.

― Oui, lui répondis-je enfin après avoir mis un terme à cet échange silencieux entre Monsieur Cullen et moi.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

― Il est là, lui appris-je alors d'une voix basse.

― Qui est là ?

― Edward Cullen, il est juste derrière toi. Il porte un polo bleu.

― Tu veux dire… Ton tyran ?

― Oui. »

Sans plus attendre, elle pivota sur elle-même et observa mon coéquipier sans aucune discrétion. Heureusement pour moi, celui-ci était à présent en train de discuter avec la serveuse.

« Il est canon ! s'exclama-t-elle tandis que je plaquais rapidement ma main contre sa bouche.

― Je sais. Mais il est bien trop stupide, chuchotai-je.

― Dommage pour toi. »

Mon regard s'attarda une minute de plus sur celui qui faisait de mon quotidien un véritable enfer et je réalisai bien trop tôt qu'il était accompagné de Tanya.

« Est-ce que la fille qui l'accompagne est sa petite amie ? reprit Angela.

― Non ! Enfin, je ne sais pas. Elle s'appelle Tanya, c'est aussi une collègue de travail, lui précisai-je irritée.

― Si tu veux mon avis, ils ne sont pas venus là pour parler affaires.

― Je ne les ai même jamais vus discuter ensemble, la contrai-je.

― Dans ce cas, ils cachent bien leur jeu. »

De nouveau, j'observai Edward du coin de l'œil et mon étonnement fut de taille lorsque Tanya déposa un baiser au creux de son cou. Il croisa mon regard au même instant et, après avoir murmuré quelques paroles à l'oreille de sa partenaire, je déglutis difficilement lorsque cette dernière se mit à l'embrasser goulûment alors qu'il gardait ses yeux rivés sur moi.

« Tu as raison, ils cachent bien leur jeu, approuvai-je, un sentiment étrange m'envahissant alors. Ne bouge pas, je vais aux toilettes, ajoutai-je.

― D'accord. »

Je me levai sans plus de cérémonie et passai près de Monsieur Cullen peu après tout en l'ignorant royalement. Je me soulageai rapidement puis me recoiffai grossièrement face au grand miroir qui me faisait face. Tanya apparut bientôt près de moi, me saluant d'un vague signe de main. Je quittai les lieux sans attendre et repassai une nouvelle fois près de mon coéquipier. Et là, le plus improbable se produisit. Je sentis de longs doigts chauds se resserrer autour de mon poignet, m'obligeant à stopper ma course tout en m'électrocutant au passage.

« Bonsoir » murmura une voix sensuelle.

Je fis volte face afin d'apercevoir Edward qui était toujours assis.

« Quelle bonne surprise, ironisai-je le souffle court, libérant finalement mon poignet avec fermeté.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? reprit-il curieux.

― Ça ne vous regarde absolument pas.

― Je préfère éviter ce pub si je dois vous y voir tous les vendredis soirs, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

― Je ne vous retiens pas, partez, continuai-je en lui désignant la porte d'entrée d'un regard vague.

― Pourquoi moi ?

― Pourquoi pas ? le contrai-je.

― Je ne compte pas quitter cet endroit pour vous faire plaisir, me dit-il d'un air convaincu.

― Ça tombe mal, moi non plus, lui lançai-je d'un ton froid. Et s'il vous plaît, efforcez-vous de ne pas me dévisager comme vous avez l'habitude de le faire » terminai-je, n'ayant pas envie d'être espionnée toute la soirée.

De nouveau, il me retint par le bras alors que je m'apprêtais à rejoindre Angela et je frissonnai brusquement de la tête aux pieds.

« N'inversez pas les rôles. Vous savez tout comme moi qui de nous deux observe l'autre, murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

― Lâchez-moi » conclus-je, gênée de par son étrange réflexion.

Je me libérai de sa poigne et me dépêchai de retrouver ma place initiale, quelque peu chancelante.

Edward Cullen avait un don dont j'ignorais tout. Son emprise sur moi m'effrayait. Son caractère ne m'inspirait que dégoût et haine. Tout en lui m'horripilait, jusqu'à la moindre de ses mimiques. Je le détestais.


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? me demanda Jacob tandis que nous sortions tous de la salle de réunion.

― Bien merci, et vous ? lui répondis-je enchantée, marchant le long du corridor derrière Rosalie et les autres.

― Oui » me répondit-il en empruntant la même direction que moi.

Côte à côte, nous avançâmes en silence. Lorsqu'enfin il atteignit son bureau, je le saluai d'un signe de main.

« Attendez, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter alors que je disparaissais déjà.

― Oui ? » m'enquis-je étonnée, n'ayant jamais réellement conversé avec lui.

Il m'observa attentivement le temps d'une minute puis reprit la parole de manière incertaine.

« Est-ce que je peux vous inviter au restaurant ? »

Cette question me surprit mais ne me dérangea pas pour autant. La possibilité de sortir avec lui me traversa l'esprit et, après avoir réfléchi en vitesse, j'acceptai sa proposition.

« Oui, lui dis-je simplement.

― Disons, la semaine prochaine. Mardi soir ?

― D'accord » terminai-je les joues rougies.

À ces mots, Jacob m'offrit un sourire des plus gracieux puis pénétra à l'intérieur de son bureau. En me retournant, je remarquai qu'Edward était en train de discuter avec Emmett à seulement quelques mètres de là. Il me fixait étrangement. Je passai mon chemin sans lui adresser la parole, ne prêtant pas attention à son regard furieux.

Cependant, quelques minutes plus tard, il vint toquer à ma porte et se racla bruyamment la gorge avant de parler.

« Bonjour.

― Bonjour » lui répondis-je hésitante.

Contrarié pour une raison que j'ignorais, il fronça les sourcils puis s'assit face à moi.

« Je vous apporte les trois prochains dossiers à examiner, me dit-il sèchement.

― Merci, conclus-je tout en attrapant les fameux dossiers d'une main ferme.

― Ouvrez le premier, je dois clarifier certaines choses. »

Je m'exécutai et le laissai parler durant quelques minutes, n'écoutant absolument pas son monologue. Une fois de plus, sa beauté me stupéfiait et accaparait toute mon attention.

« Je veux des résultats dès ce soir, me précisa-t-il ensuite.

― Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas le temps de souffler, maugréai-je.

― Nous ne sommes pas là pour souffler » termina-t-il avant de disparaître en vitesse.

Midi sonna bientôt et, comme à mon habitude, je rejoignis Alice et Rose au rez-de-chaussée afin d'aller déjeuner avec elles.

Vers quatorze heures, j'entamai enfin le travail que Monsieur Cullen m'avait fourni le matin même, remarquant étrangement que je ne disposais que de peu d'informations. Je mis plus d'une heure à déchiffrer certains points, me maudissant intérieurement de ne pas avoir écouté les explications de mon coéquipier.

Le temps défila à une allure vertigineuse sans que je ne réussisse à étoffer mon compte-rendu. Aussi, après avoir longuement réfléchi, j'allai toquer à la porte d'Edward.

« Oui ? »

J'entrai. Sans attendre la moindre permission de sa part, je pris place sur le siège situé face à son bureau et déposai un petit tas de papiers sur son plan de travail.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? me demanda-t-il curieux et mesquin à la fois.

― Vous ne savez pas lire ? lui répondis-je.

― Votre écriture est illisible.

― Elle est pourtant bien plus belle que la vôtre ! » tranchai-je vexée.

D'un air ronchon, il ne répliqua plus et demeura silencieux le temps de feuilleter le dossier.

« Il s'agit du dossier que vous m'avez apporté ce matin, lui dis-je.

― Votre comte-rendu ne pèse pas bien lourd, remarqua-t-il d'un air critique.

― Je sais. Je ne viens pas vous voir pour le plaisir, lui avouai-je honteuse, ne voulant pas admettre que j'avais besoin de lui. En réalité, j'ai de gros soucis, continuai-je, fuyant son regard. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Rien n'est clair. Je n'ai pratiquement aucun indice concernant cette société. Leurs revenus actuels ne sont pas mentionnés, ceux de l'année passée sont inexacts. Je pense donc que…

― Chut, m'interrompit-t-il alors que je reprenais mon souffle. Auriez-vous besoin de moi ? reprit-il fièrement tandis que ses chevilles enflaient déjà sans peine.

― Je n'ai pas dit ça.

― Vous avez besoin de moi » affirma-t-il ensuite l'air triomphant.

Il médita cette information durant un instant, cherchant sans doute le meilleur moyen de m'humilier.

« Vous n'êtes pas assez qualifiée pour…

― Laissez tomber » conclus-je rapidement, lui arrachant alors le dossier des mains.

De toute évidence, j'avais fait erreur en supposant pouvoir lui demander une faveur. Et tandis que je m'apprêtais à franchir le seuil de la porte, sa voix m'interpella pourtant.

« Attendez. »

Je me retournai brusquement, attendant la suite de son discours.

« Rasseyez-vous, m'ordonna-t-il en désignant du doigt la chaise que j'occupais un peu plus tôt.

― Inutile, je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

― Non, je vais vous aider » termina-t-il, mordant l'intérieur de sa joue.

J'hésitai puis refermai finalement la porte en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir.

« Je peux me débrouiller toute seule, crachai-je afin de conserver un minimum de fierté.

― Sans doute, mais ce sera plus long sans moi » ajouta-t-il d'un air que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Alors, malgré mes doutes, je repris place face à lui et croisai mes jambes nerveusement tout en tripotant le revers de ma jupe à l'aide ma main devenue moite pour une raison qui m'échappait.

« Reprenons à zéro, me proposa-t-il.

― Parfait. »

Il rangea un minimum son bureau afin de libérer le plus d'espace possible.

« Rapprochez-vous » me dit-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

Je vins coller mon siège au bureau afin de me rapprocher de lui. Il attrapa le premier porte-documents et le déposa entre nous.

« Allons-y » souffla-t-il.

Je tendis la main afin d'attraper les premières feuilles mais mes doigts rencontrèrent ceux de mon partenaire qui venait d'imiter mon geste. Des étincelles dévastatrices se répandirent en moi et je reculai vivement, surprise par ce contact si soudain.

« Tenez » répliqua-t-il sèchement en me tendant mon butin peu après.

Je lui arrachai celui-ci des mains, pressée d'en finir.

« Dites-moi ce que vous ne comprenez pas. »

Je lui exposai alors mes problèmes et il hocha plusieurs fois la tête comme par réflexe.

« Je vois… Ce sont pourtant des choses fondamentales, se moqua-t-il. Et je vous ai expliqué certains points ce matin même.

― Je suis désolée ne pas être à la hauteur » répliquai-je durement, regrettant d'être venue lui demander de l'aide.

Sans une réflexion de plus, il entama de nouvelles explications sur le sujet afin d'éclaircir la situation. Et nous entamâmes notre travail ensemble malgré les multiples tensions qui régnaient toujours entre nous.

« Je vous ai dis de ne pas faire ça ! s'exclama-t-il près d'une heure plus tard, louchant sur ma feuille sans la moindre discrétion.

― Vous expliquez très mal, je n'y peux rien !

― Vous ne comprenez rien !

― Vous non plus » repris-je offensée.

D'un grand coup de crayon, il barra plusieurs lignes de mes écrits et reporta son attention sur son propre compte-rendu.

« Non ! Espèce de… m'emportai-je.

― De quoi ? Est-ce que je dois vous rappeler que j'ai accepté de vous aider ?

― Si j'avais su » ronchonnai-je.

Je posai mes deux mains sur mon front afin de souffler un instant. Et étrangement, lorsque je relevai le visage vers mon coéquipier, celui-ci était en train de me dévisager. Il détourna les yeux rapidement, comme pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit et je cherchai vainement à comprendre pourquoi.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte peu après, stoppant alors toutes mes interrogations intérieures.

« Oui ? » s'enquit Edward.

Alice apparut face à nous et prit un air étrange lorsqu'elle me vit à l'intérieur de la pièce.

« Bella ? Je me demandais où tu étais…

― Je suis là.

― Je vois. Salut Edward.

― Salut.

― Devinez quoi ?

― Quoi ? lui demandâmes Edward et moi d'une même voix.

― Je fais une fête vendredi, nous apprit-elle vivement tout en tapant des mains joyeusement. Vous êtes tous les deux invités.

― Inutile de m'inviter si Bella l'est également » répliqua sèchement mon supérieur.

Je le regardai d'un air écœuré avant de reporter mon attention sur mon amie.

« Ne l'écoute pas, me conseilla-t-elle.

― Je suis du même avis que lui. Ne compte pas sur moi, lui annonçai-je alors.

― Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? quémanda-t-elle déçue.

― Il nuit à ma santé mentale, lui expliquai-je tout en désignant le principal concerné du doigt.

― Et vous donc, ajouta-t-il froissé.

― Stop ! Je veux vous voir tous les deux chez moi vendredi soir !

― Impossible.

― Oui, c'est physiquement impossible, répétai-je.

― Et je vous autorise à inviter l'un de vos amis si vous le souhaitez.

― Alice…

― Je ne veux rien savoir. L'affaire est close, à _vendredi_ » insista-t-elle avant de disparaître telle une furie.

Je restai stoïque le temps de quelques secondes puis sursautai légèrement à l'entente de la voix froide de mon partenaire.

« Au travail. »

•

Après avoir gravis une vingtaine de marches en compagnie d'Angela, je sonnai une première fois puis une seconde à l'appartement d'Alice lorsqu'enfin celle-ci vint m'ouvrir le sourire aux lèvres.

« Salut Bella ! Comment ça va ?

― Bien merci, et toi ? lui demandai-je, ayant finalement cédé à son caprice en décidant de participer à sa soirée.

― Super ! Tes chaussures sont sublimes, me complimenta-t-elle. Je suis Alice, continua-t-elle à l'intention de ma meilleure amie.

― Angela.

― Enchantée.

― Moi de même.

― Entrez les filles. Rose est déjà arrivée. »

Je retirai mon manteau puis suivis mes amies afin de saluer Rosalie qui était une fois de plus élégante et rayonnante.

« Ton appartement est très joli, ajoutai-je alors tout en observant attentivement les lieux.

― Merci. Suivez-moi, je vais vous faire visiter. »

Je découvris ainsi la cuisine attenante à la pièce principale ainsi qu'une grande salle de bains, une chambre qui abritait un imposant dressing mais également un balcon avec une très belle vue sur la Tamise. Le tout était décoré de manière chaleureuse, les tons vifs s'harmonisaient à la perfection avec la propriétaire de l'appartement.

En fin de compte, nous nous assîmes toutes les quatre sur les divans confortables qui ornaient le salon et commençâmes à papoter. Suite à cela, la sonnette résonna une nouvelle fois et Alice alla accueillir un couple que je ne connaissais pas. Jasper ne tarda pas à pointer le bout de son nez lui aussi, puis de nouveau deux personnes qui m'étaient inconnues se joignirent à nous.

Je commençai à piter deux trois toasts, un verre de vodka à la main. La foule se densifia encore et encore, de petits groupes de personnes commencèrent à se former.

« Je ne savais pas qu'Alice avait invité tant de monde, dis-je à Rose qui était assise à ma gauche.

― Elle fait toujours les choses en grand. »

Une tape légère sur l'épaule m'obligea à relever la tête.

« Bonsoir Bella, me salua Jacob.

― Bonsoir » continuai-je enchantée tout en faisant signe à Angela et Rose de m'excuser un instant.

Je me levai calmement et allai discuter avec mon collègue de travail.

« Je ne savais pas que vous étiez invité, lui dis-je.

― J'aime bien Alice, m'informa-t-il.

― Est-ce que vous êtes venu seul ?

― Non, un ami à moi m'accompagne, m'expliqua-t-il tout en me désignant un homme grand et brun du doigt.

― D'accord. »

Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit la parole avec enthousiaste.

« Nous devrions sans doute nous tutoyer.

― Vous… Tu as raison, me repris-je.

― Est-ce que notre rendez-vous tient toujours ? s'enquit-il avec hésitation.

― Bien sûr !

― Dans ce cas, je me languis d'être à mardi » termina-t-il d'un ton gai.

Je papotai avec lui durant plusieurs minutes puis décidai finalement de retrouver ma place initiale.

« Est-ce que c'est lui qui t'a invitée à dîner ? me demanda Angela en faisant référence à Jacob.

― Oui.

― Il est plutôt mignon.

― Oui, en effet » approuvai-je.

Sur ce, Alice débarqua de nulle part et s'installa près de nous en soufflant un bon coup.

« Cette fois-ci je crois que tout le monde est là. »

Et, tandis que je commençais réellement à croire qu'Edward était absent, mes espoirs s'envolèrent lorsque la sonnette retentit de nouveau.

« Et non ! » s'exclama Rose pour contrer notre amie qui filait déjà vers l'entrée.

Mes doutes se confirmèrent peu après, à l'instant même où j'aperçus Tanya au bras d'Edward entrer dans la pièce.

« Pitié.

― Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne pense pas qu'il ose venir te voir. Il est avec Tanya, me rassura Rosalie.

― Il aurait pu éviter de la ramener, ajouta Alice qui revenait d'un pas rapide.

― Pourquoi ?

― Je déteste cette fille.

― C'est sa petite amie ? m'enquis-je curieuse.

― Non, Edward n'aime pas les relations.

― Mais ils couchent ensemble. Ils se rendent service, enchaîna Rosalie.

― Je vois. Cet homme n'a rien vraiment rien pour lui, décrétai-je.

― Il est pourtant très beau » me rappela Angela qui se releva sans plus tarder afin d'aller discuter avec un homme assis seul près d'une table.

Suite à cela, Emmett rejoignit sa compagne et passa un bras tendre autour de ses épaules afin de lui offrir un baiser.

« Toujours célibataire ? continua Alice à mon intention.

― Oui.

― Moi aussi. Mais je suis certaine de faire un grand pas ce soir. Il est tellement beau. Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre.

― De qui est-ce que tu parles ? lui demandai-je perdue.

― De Jasper bien évidemment, me souffla-t-elle à l'oreille.

― Depuis combien temps est-ce que…

― En fait, depuis plus d'un an. Il me rend dingue. Mais je perds tous mes moyens dès que je suis près de lui.

― Toi ? Tu perds tes moyens ?

― Oui ! Ne rigole pas, me dit-elle, m'offrant une tape amicale sur le bras.

― Je suis juste… Surprise.

― Je vais chercher un plateau de toasts. Ne bouge pas. »

Je me réinstallai confortablement au fond du canapé puis bus une nouvelle gorgée de mon verre à moitié vide. Mon regard plongea alors dans celui d'Edward qui me fixait à l'autre bout de la pièce, une main sur la taille de Tanya.

« Bella ? Bella ? m'appela Alice tout en faisant de grands signes près de mon visage.

― Hein ? Oui.

― Je vais finir par croire que tu es heureuse qu'il soit là, ajouta-t-elle en constatant qu'il était le centre de mon attention.

― Pas du tout. »

Nous continuâmes à discuter quelques minutes puis Alice m'abandonna afin d'aller s'occuper de ses invités. Préférant ne pas rester seule, je me relevai moi aussi afin d'aller chercher un second verre d'alcool à la cuisine.

« Puis-je vous offrir un verre de vin ? me demanda alors un jeune homme qui débarquait de nulle part.

― Oui merci » répondis-je après une brève hésitation.

Il s'empara alors de la bouteille de vin posée sur le petit comptoir qui séparait la pièce du salon puis me tendis un verre plein peu après.

« Merci.

― De rien. Comment est-ce que vous vous appelez ?

― Bella.

― Comment connaissez-vous Alice ? reprit-il d'un ton aimable.

― Je travaille avec elle. Et vous ?

― Je suis un ami de Jasper. Je m'appelle Peter, se présenta-t-il.

― Enchantée.

― Moi de même » me répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Cinq minutes plus tard, une musique entraînante se mit à résonner dans l'appartement et Alice poussa un cri aigu afin d'attirer notre attention.

« Il est l'heure de danser ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout en commençant à se dandiner au milieu de tout le monde.

Rosalie la rejoignit sans tarder puis Emmett décida également de se montrer, n'ayant pas peur du ridicule. D'autres personnes les imitèrent ensuite, créant ainsi une ambiance des plus joyeuses.

« Allons danser, affirma alors Peter.

― Bonne idée. »

Une fois sur la piste de danse improvisée par Alice, je me mis à bouger au rythme de la musique aux côtés des autres. L'alcool aidant, mes mouvements devinrent de plus en plus osés et je tirai la langue à mes amies qui se trouvaient à ma droite afin de participer à leur hilarité.

Mais quelque chose, et plus particulièrement quelqu'un, vint perturber ma bonne humeur. Tanya et Edward se postèrent face à moi et j'eus droit à un regard menaçant de la part de ce dernier. Tout en continuant à me dévisager, il posa ses mains sur les fesses de sa partenaire qui, contrairement à lui, était dos à moi. Il plaqua son bassin contre le sien et se mit à bouger sensuellement, me faisant déglutir bruyamment sans que je ne comprisse réellement pourquoi. Décidée à ne pas me laisser manipuler, j'exagérai mon déhanchement sous son regard dévastateur. Et j'osai même toucher l'arrondi de ma poitrine afin de lui rendre la monnaie de la pièce.

Il fut le premier à détourner les yeux et, heureuse de ma victoire, je me rendis aux toilettes d'un pas rapide pour soulager ma vessie. Une fois fait, je retournai dans la pièce principale et décidai de m'asseoir un instant. Et je regrettai mon choix en apercevant Edward à mes côtés, visiblement rêveur.

« Est-ce que vous avez décidé de ruiner ma soirée ? me questionna-t-il d'un air grave.

― Oui, tout comme vous avez décidé de ruiner la mienne.

― Vous n'aviez qu'à rester chez vous.

― Je ne comptais pas rester enfermée chez moi pour vous faire plaisir » répliquai-je.

Énervée, j'attrapai une canette de bière encore intacte qui traînait sur la table basse et bus la moitié de son contenu d'une traite.

« Quelle descente ! Vous allez le regretter, me dit Edward.

― Voyons si vous pouvez faire mieux, le défiai-je en lui tendant une autre canette.

― Vous ne faites pas le poids, rit-il.

― Montrez-moi. »

Après un dernier regard vers moi, il s'empara de la dite canette, l'ouvrit précautionneusement puis but une grosse gorgée de bière jusqu'à ce que le récipient fût entièrement vide.

« Je vous l'avais dit » ajouta-t-il sûr de lui.

Désespérée et complètement vaseuse, je m'appuyai contre le dossier du divan, imitée de près par mon pire ennemi. Je croisai les jambes et, malencontreusement, mon mollet nu entra en contact avec son genoux durant une fraction de seconde, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

« Où est passée votre petite amie ? lui demandai-je méchamment afin de faire diversion.

― Je n'ai pas de petite amie » me rectifia-t-il tout en louchant sur le bas de mes cuisses dévêtues.

Exaspérée, je décidai de me relever rapidement. Mais les effets de l'alcool se répercutèrent sur mon équilibre et je retombai sur le canapé de tout mon poids, ou plutôt sur Edward. Instinctivement, ses deux mains se posèrent sur ma taille afin de me retenir et mes fesses s'écrasèrent sur son bas ventre, accélérant ainsi le rythme de ma respiration.

Nous demeurâmes un court instant immobiles puis il s'emporta une nouvelle fois en me repoussant un peu trop sèchement à mon goût.

« Vous ne tenez même pas sur vos pieds !

― Chut, articulai-je difficilement tout en retrouvant ma position initiale.

― Vous êtes complètement saoule. Ce n'est pas croyable, continua-t-il.

― Taisez-vous, repris-je d'une voix plus brutale. Je ne suis pas saoule.

― Si vous l'êtes, reprit-il tout en se penchant vers moi. Arrêtez les frais.

― Je fais ce que je veux _Edward_. »

Sans un mot de plus, il abandonna sa place et disparut à travers la petite foule que formaient les invités d'Alice.

•

Nous étions mardi. Jacob devait passer me prendre vers dix-neuf heures trente. Aussi, en fin d'après-midi, je rangeai mes affaires afin de rentrer chez moi plus tôt que d'habitude.

Prête à partir, j'ouvris la porte de mon bureau et tombai nez à nez avec Edward.

« Où est-ce que vous allez ? me questionna-t-il perdu en constatant sans doute que j'avais revêtu mon manteau.

― Je rentre chez moi, lui répondis-je comme s'il s'agissait d'un évidence.

― Vous ne pouvez pas.

― Théoriquement si. Il est déjà dix-sept heures » lui appris-je en jetant un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre.

Sur ces mots, je fis quelques pas mais il n'hésita pas à me suivre.

« Nous avons une urgence de dernière minute, m'informa-t-il affolé.

― Une urgence ? repris-je en stoppant mon avancée.

― Je… Oui. Nous devons terminer… Ce dossier, hésita-t-il en brandissant une pochette sous mes yeux. Ce soir, précisa-t-il ensuite.

― Je ne peux pas, débrouillez-vous sans moi.

― Restez ici.

― Non, insistai-je.

― Dois-je vous rappeler que vous êtes sous mes ordres ?

― Je ne compte pas passer ma nuit ici. J'ai d'autres projets figurez-vous ! m'emportai-je, craignant de devoir annuler mon rendez-vous avec Jacob.

― Dommage pour vous. Je vous attends dans mon bureau » conclut-il en disparaissant tel une fusée.

Durant un court instant, j'eus envie d'ignorer ses avertissements et de partir. Mais ma raison rattrapa bien vite ma folie et, après avoir poussé un long soupir de frustration, je fis marche arrière.

« Finissons-en au plus vite ! » m'exclamai-je passablement énervée après avoir rejoint mon coéquipier.

Je m'assis face à lui et croisai les jambes nerveusement, tapant du pied pour lui montrer mon impatience.

« De quoi s'agit-il exactement ? » lui demandai-je.

Il m'expliqua en détails le but de notre étude et nous commençâmes à travailler ensemble.

Près d'une heure plus tard, mes derniers espoirs de dîner avec Jacob s'envolèrent et je m'éclipsai dans le couloir afin de lui passer un coup de fil. Compatissant, il me proposa de reporter notre rendez-vous à une date ultérieure et j'acceptai avec joie. Je profitai de ma petite escapade pour aller me chercher un paquet de biscuits, constatant non sans surprise que tout le monde avait déserté les lieux. Tout le monde mis-à-part Edward et moi.

De retour dans son bureau, ce dernier m'offrit un regard des plus étranges, m'obligeant à réagir.

« Quoi ? m'enquis-je alors.

― Jacob… commença-t-il d'un air écœuré. Vous n'avez pas bon goût.

― Comment savez-vous à qui je viens de téléphoner ? m'enquis-je pour le moins étonnée.

― Les nouvelles circulent vite, me coupa-t-il.

― Vous… Vous l'avez fait exprès ! réalisai-je hors de moi, comprenant qu'il m'avait retenue ici dans l'unique but de ruiner ma soirée.

― Vous ne perdez pas grand chose. Cet homme est un crétin, m'affirma-t-il.

― Vous êtes vraiment incroyable ! m'énervai-je. Comment pouvez-vous être aussi égoïste ? »

Il demeura silencieux et, remontée, je me relevai d'un bon, prête à partir.

« Ne partez pas, m'interpella-t-il alors.

― Pourquoi ?

― Vous savez très bien pourquoi » conclut-il.

Frustrée de ne point pouvoir agir librement, je fis les cent pas telle un lion en cage puis me dirigeai finalement vers la fenêtre afin de divertir mes pensées un moment.

Dehors, la ville de Londres était illuminée grâce à des milliers de lumières. Une fine pluie s'échouait au sol et les rares personnes visibles à cette heure-là marchaient à vive allure dans les rues. Les voitures se succédaient, décorant les lieux par habitude.

« Nous avons du travail » chuchota une voix velouté à mon oreille.

Je sursautai et me retournai afin de tomber nez à nez avec mon tyran.

« Je suis nulle d'après vous. Vous devez très bien vous débrouiller sans moi, répliquai-je de mauvaise humeur.

― Certes, mais les choses vont toujours plus vite à deux. »

Sur ces mots, nous retrouvâmes nos places initiales et, malgré mon épuisement, je me forçai à clôturer ce premier dossier une bonne fois pour toutes.

Vers vingt-deux heures, nous rangeâmes nos affaires en silence et empruntâmes l'ascenseur ensemble.

« À demain, râlai-je avant de me précipiter vers ma Chevrolet.

― Superbe voiture ! continua-t-il ironiquement.

― Je sais. Je l'adore » lui répondis-je comme si de rien n'était.

Je montai à bord de celle-ci sans plus de ménagement. J'attachai ma ceinture puis démarrai sans véritablement regarder devant moi tellement ma précipitation était de taille. Mais le sursaut qui s'en suivit m'alerta et je réalisai bien trop tôt que la voiture d'Edward et la mienne venaient de s'entrechoquer, diffusant un bruit sourd dans le parking souterrain.

Face à face, nous nous dévisageâmes durant plusieurs secondes, le souffle court. Son regard me laissa deviner toute sa colère. Je poussai alors un hoquet de surprise en le voyant sortir de son automobile tel une furie. Il inspecta les dégâts causés à _sa_ voiture et poussa un grognement d'horreur alors que j'apercevais vaguement la carrosserie cabossée.

Il toqua à ma vitre un instant plus tard et, après avoir inspiré un bon coup, je m'extirpai moi aussi de l'habitacle afin de me poster à ses côtés.

« Nous sommes dans un parking énorme et totalement vide, et vous trouvez le moyen de me rentrer dedans ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous ? hurla-t-il tout en agitant les bras en l'air tandis que je constatais bientôt que mon pare-choc avant était complètement détruit.

― Je ne suis pas l'unique fautive, le contrai-je sur le même ton.

― Quoi ? QUOI ? s'emporta-t-il.

― Parfaitement ! Nous avons démarré en même temps, voilà tout ! répliquai-je les mains sur les hanches.

― Contrairement à votre déchet, ma voiture est pratiquement neuve ! Et j'y fais très attention ! m'expliqua-t-il dans une colère noire, passant et repassant ses doigts à l'intérieur de sa chevelure.

― Ma voiture n'est pas un déchet ! repris-je outrée.

― Bien sûr que si, continua-t-il en frappant légèrement le capot du dit engin, plus énervé que jamais.

― N'y touchez pas » m'empressai-je d'ajouter tout en m'emparant de ses deux bras musclés afin de le retenir.

Le temps d'une courte seconde, une nouvelle décharge électrique se répandit en moi mais je me repris bien rapidement, le relâchant avec urgence.

« Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! ajouta-t-il en allant caresser le devant de sa Volvo.

― Et vous alors ? Mon pare-choc n'est même plus droit !

― Cela s'accorde très bien avec votre voiture.

― Arrêtez de parler ainsi de ma Chevrolet ! le menaçai-je. Sinon…

― Sinon quoi ? » s'enquit-il sûr de lui tout en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi de façon à ce que je puisasse humer la délicieuse odeur masculine qui se dégageait de sa personne.

Préférant ignorer ses derniers propos, je plaquai mes mains contre son torse viril et le repousser sèchement, non sans avoir remarqué à quel point ses pectoraux étaient durs.

« Ça va vous coûter très cher, me prévint-il sur les nerfs et plus que contrarié que j'eusse abîmé son trésor ambulant.

― Je ne compte pas payer les réparations de _votre_ voiture. Les miennes suffiront amplement !

― Non mais je rêve ! s'exclama-t-il hors de lui. Vous venez de massacrer ma Volvo !

― Elle n'a presque rien » insistai-je, balançant mon pied en avant afin de désigner la carrosserie cabossée.

Il me fusilla du regard puis retourna aussi vite que possible à l'intérieur de sa voiture. Je l'imitai, me dépêchant de mettre le contact en marche afin de quitter cet endroit maudit au plus vite. De nouveau, nous démarrâmes ensemble mais je l'obligeai à freiner pour éviter une nouvelle collision puis passai fièrement devant lui.

•

Ayant enfin réussi à libérer l'une de mes soirées pour Jacob, je me dépêchai de monter à bord de ma voiture afin de ne pas être trop en retard au restaurant. Je me garai bientôt face à une bâtisse richement décorée puis sortis de mon véhicule d'un mouvement rapide. Et j'aperçus mon cavalier peu après, se tenant fièrement debout face à l'entrée de l'immeuble.

« Bonsoir, le saluai-je après avoir fait quelques pas vers lui.

― Bonsoir.

― Je suis désolée d'être en retard. Je…

― Ce n'est pas grave, je suis déjà très heureux que tu sois là, me coupa-t-il gentiment. Est-ce que tu as faim ?

― Je meurs de faim !

― Parfait, allons-y. »

Nous nous installâmes autour d'une petite table un instant plus tard puis passâmes commande par la suite.

« Alors, raconte-moi, entama mon ami.

― Quoi donc ? m'enquis-je étonnée.

― Ta vie. Je veux tout savoir.

― Tu vas vite être déçu, le prévins-je d'un air rieur.

― Je suis persuadé du contraire.

― D'accord. Je m'appelle Isabella Marie Swan. Je suis née à Liverpool un treize septembre. Je suis fille unique. Ma mère s'appelle Renée, mon père Charlie. Je n'ai ni chient, ni chat, ni poisson rouge.

― Où est-ce que tu vis maintenant ?

― Dans un appartement situé dans le centre de Londres. J'y habite depuis un moment déjà. Et toi ?

― J'habite en périphérie. »

Nous discutâmes ainsi pendant de longues minutes, ayant bientôt le privilège de déguster de très bons plats cuisinés avec finesse.

« Et aujourd'hui, est-ce que tu aimes ton métier ? continua-t-il tandis que les desserts venaient tout juste d'être servis.

― Oui, j'adore les mathématiques et l'informatique, lui avouai-je sans hésiter. Mais seulement…

― Tu n'aimes pas forcément les personnes avec qui tu travailles, termina-t-il pour moi.

― Exactement. En particulier Edward. »

À cette révélation non étonnante, Jacob m'offrit un sourire timide puis reporta son attention sur le contenu de son assiette.

« Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment parlé, le courant ne passe pas entre nous. Pour autant, je n'ai jamais rien entendu de mal à son sujet.

― Il faut croire qu'il me déteste vraiment !

― Peut-être pas.

― Quoi ? Comment peux-tu encore penser l'inverse ? rigolai-je.

― Je ne sais pas.

― Il fait tout pour transformer mes heures de travail en un véritable calvaire ! Il critique mes écrits, se permet de faire des réflexions déplacées sur ma vie, et je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il raconte dans mon dos !

― Pour ma part, je n'ai rien entendu de mal sur toi.

― Tant mieux. Si tu savais à quel point il m'exaspère. Ses beaux yeux ne font pas de lui un être irrésistible. Et sa voix velouté me harcèle jour et nuit. Je n'en peux plus.

― Je vois » conclut-il d'un ton rêveur.

Finalement, nous quittâmes les lieux vers vingt-deux heures et après m'avoir raccompagnée jusqu'à ma voiture, Jacob se rapprocha un peu trop de moi. Et tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à m'embrasser, je me reculai de quelques centimètres.

« Je suis désolée.

― Non, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi.

― Je pense que nous sommes faits pour être amis » ajoutai-je en vitesse afin de justifier mes actes.

En effet, cette soirée avait été merveilleuse mais Jacob m'apparaissait désormais comme un ami et non plus comme un potentiel amant.

« Tu as raison. Quelqu'un d'autre accapare déjà toutes tes pensées, reprit-il d'une voix apaisée.

― Non absolument pas. Je suis célibataire. Mais je préfère rester amie avec toi.

― Fais-moi confiance, il y a quelqu'un d'autre mais tu ne t'en es pas encore rendu compte.

― Jacob ! Je te jure que non, insistai-je, déclenchant ainsi ses rires.

― En tout cas, merci d'avoir partagé cette soirée avec moi, continua-t-il.

― Merci à toi, j'ai passé un très bon moment.

― Passe une bonne nuit.

― Toi aussi. »

Et avec ce dernier échange, il disparut tranquillement pendant que je montais à bord de mon automobile, méditant ses dernières paroles.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

« Pour finir, un stage de remise à niveau est organisé de jeudi à vendredi, nous informa Demetri alors que nous étions tous rassemblés en salle de réunion.

― Où est-ce qu'il a lieu ? se renseigna Jasper.

― À Cambridge. Il concerne notamment le milieu informatique utile aux analystes. Il est donc obligatoire pour Mademoiselle Swan et Monsieur Cullen. Les autres peuvent également y participer mais sachez que le nombre de places est limité. La nuit d'hôtel et le trajet sont à nos frais. Vous utiliserez la voiture de service pour vous déplacer, précisa-t-il tout en jetant un coup d'œil rapide dans ma direction. Des questions ? »

Personne ne répondit, permettant alors de clôturer cette interminable réunion hebdomadaire. Je rangeais mes affaires en vitesse et retrouvai mon bureau après avoir échangé deux mots avec Alice, la persuadant de ne pas me laisser seule avec Edward pour ce stage de deux jours auquel je n'avais pas la moindre envie de participer. Et malheureusement pour moi, elle m'apprit que son jeudi soir n'était pas libre.

Comme toujours, je triai de la paperasse durant un long moment puis m'installai face à mon ordinateur afin de travailler.

•

Les jours suivants passèrent à une allure folle et, bientôt, mercredi pointa le bout de son nez.

« Allô ? m'enquis-je après avoir décroché un appel du secrétariat.

― Bonjour Bella, me répondit Madame Cope.

― Bonjour.

― Monsieur Volturi vous attend dans son bureau. C'est au sujet du stage qui débute demain.

― D'accord merci. »

Je verrouillai mon ordinateur puis quittai la pièce sans plus attendre. Je tapai timidement à la porte de Demetri puis entrai.

« Bonjour Bella. Comment allez-vous ? me demanda-t-il enthousiaste.

― Bien merci. »

Au même moment, trois coups francs se firent entendre et Edward apparut à mes côtés.

« Bonjour, nous salua-t-il rapidement.

― Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous » nous dit Monsieur Volturi en nous désignant les deux chaises confortables qui traînaient devant son grand et imposant bureau.

Nous nous exécutâmes silencieusement, non sans échanger un regard noir de manière discrète.

« Bien. Votre stage débute demain, commença notre supérieur.

― Oui.

― Et vous êtes les seuls à y participer.

― Quoi ? reprîmes Edward et moi en cœur.

― Personne ne semble intéressé, nous apprit-il tout en s'emparant d'un petit tas de feuilles. Vous devez signer ces papiers » continua-t-il.

Il les déposa face à nous et me tendit un stylo noir que je saisis après une courte hésitation.

« Merci. »

Je feuilletai le document puis apposai ma signature au bas de la dernière page malgré ma volonté. Mon coéquipier en fit de même peu après puis redonna l'imprimé à Demetri.

« Parfait. Voici les clefs de la voiture de service » ajouta-t-il en désignant un trousseau de clefs posé sur le rebord de son bureau.

Ni une ni deux, je tendis la main afin de m'en emparer mais elles disparurent avant que je n'eusse réussi à les saisir.

« Je conduirai » murmura Edward, un sourire narquois collé sur le visage.

Je fulminai intérieurement, attendant d'être sortie d'ici pour lui dire mes quatre vérités.

« L'adresse de l'hôtel est notée sur ce bout de papier. Le gérant est prévenu de votre arrivée. J'ai réservé deux chambre séparées pensant que ce serait plus correct.

― Encore heureux ! m'exclamai-je un peu trop fort tout en attrapant le dit bout de papier.

― Et voici l'adresse du centre de formation ainsi que les détails concernant votre court apprentissage, termina-t-il en offrant une feuille explicative à Edward.

― Merci.

― Vous devez êtres sur les lieux dès neuf heures. Je vous conseille de partir vers sept heures. La voiture est garée au sous-sol, je suis allé faire le plein d'essence ce matin.

― D'accord, soufflai-je.

― Je pense que tout est clair. Passez un bon séjour » conclut-il tout en se relevant.

Nous lui serrâmes la main à tour de rôles puis quittâmes son bureau d'un pas rapide. Après avoir atteint le bout du couloir, Edward ouvrit la porte de son bureau et, tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à la refermer, je m'immisçai dans l'entrebâillement en vitesse.

« Passez-moi les clefs, lui ordonnai-je.

― Il n'en est pas question, me répondit-il sèchement tout en plaçant celles-ci dans la poche avant de son pantalon.

― Je pense qu'il est plus prudent que je conduise.

― Je ne pense pas vu les dégâts que vous avez causés à ma voiture la semaine dernière. D'ailleurs, j'attends toujours des dédommagements.

― Et bien vous risquez d'attendre longtemps » répliquai-je.

Sur ces mots, je lui arrachai la feuille explicative des mains et pris connaissance du contenu de notre stage.

« Rien que je ne sache déjà, râlai-je.

― Étonnant vu votre niveau. Ce stage doit vraiment être pour les débutants, se moqua-t-il tout en reprenant la feuille. Quelle est l'adresse de l'hôtel ? » s'enquit-il, observant le bout de papier chiffonné que je tenais dans la main droite.

Je lui dictai les coordonnées de notre lieu d'hébergement à toute allure puis cachai moi aussi mon bien au fond de ma poche.

« Je n'ai rien compris. Montrez-moi.

― Non. Vous avez les clefs, je garde l'hôtel.

― Je vois, médita-t-il.

― À demain.

― Et je vous conseille d'être à l'heure » cria-t-il alors que je m'éloignais.

•

Après m'être réveillée en sursaut vers six heures trente du matin, je sautai hors du lit et filai sous la douche avec précipitation, repensant à la journée qui m'attendait. Une fois fait, je m'habillai en vitesse à l'aide d'une robe en laine de couleur claire puis bouclai ma valise après y avoir ajouté quelques maigres affaires supplémentaires. Constatant non sans surprise que j'étais en retard, je décidai d'emporter mon paquet de céréales avec moi afin de prendre mon petit-déjeuner durant le trajet de Londres à Cambridge.

J'entrai dans le parking souterrain à sept heures dix et me garai près de la voiture de service à l'intérieur de laquelle Edward était déjà installé face au volant. Je m'extirpai de ma Chevrolet en vitesse, déposai mon bagage à l'arrière du véhicule bleu nuit puis montai à bord de l'automobile où l'odeur de mon coéquipier avait déjà embaumé l'habitacle.

« Salut.

― Salut » me répondit ce dernier sur le même ton froid, ne faisant aucune remarque sur mon retard.

Sans plus de cérémonie, il démarra et quitta les lieux avec empressement, faisant ainsi crisser les pneus de l'engin. Nous mîmes un certain temps à quitter Londres à cause des embouteillages. Mais une fois fait, Edward emprunta l'autoroute et n'hésita pas à dépasser les limitations de vitesse. Je poussai un hoquet de surprise en constatant alors que nous roulions à plus de cent cinquante kilomètres par heure.

« Stop ! » hurlai-je, la bouche pleine de céréales.

Mon ordre le surprit mais il ne ralentit pas pour autant, dépassant tout un tas de voitures sans une once d'hésitation.

« Vous roulez beaucoup trop vite !

― Nous sommes en retard, m'expliqua-t-il d'un ton calme.

― Je m'en fiche, continuai-je, renversant malencontreusement le sachet de céréales.

― Pas moi. Et faites attention, vous être en train de pourrir la voiture !

― Edward !

― Quoi ? cria-t-il à son tour.

― Roulez moins vite !

― Non ! »

Je fulminais, cherchant un quelconque moyen de stopper cette course folle. Et une brillante idée me vint lorsque j'aperçus le panneau d'une aire de repos.

« Arrêtez-vous, je dois aller aux toilettes.

― Je suis sûre que vous pouvez vous retenir.

― Certainement pas.

― Il est déjà huit heures et demie !

― Arrêtez-vous ! »

Sur ces mots, il s'exécuta à contre cœur et se gara bientôt sur un parking encore désert. Une fois sortie de la voiture, j'allai ouvrir la portière d'Edward.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? me demanda-t-il incrédule.

― Je conduis.

― Quoi ? Hors de question, reprenez votre place !

― Je ne remonterai pas tant que vous n'aurez pas quitter votre siège.

― C'est du chantage !

― Oui. »

Et constatant sans doute que je n'étais pas prête à céder, il détacha sa ceinture avec rage et libéra sa place en un temps record.

« Merci. »

Je m'installai tranquillement, agréablement surprise par la chaleur du siège. Edward prit place à mes côtés et je démarrai, roulant à une allure bien plus raisonnable que la sienne.

« Nous arriverons peut-être avant ce soir, maugréa-t-il de manière exagérée.

― Sans doute. »

Finalement, nous atteignîmes Cambridge près de trente minutes plus tard et Edward m'indiqua le chemin à suivre pour rejoindre le centre de formation. Une fois arrivés à destination, nous nous dépêchâmes d'entrer dans le bâtiment. Nous suivîmes une jeune femme jusqu'au second étage puis entrâmes dans une grande salle où plusieurs autres financiers étaient en réunion.

Honteux d'être les derniers, nous prîmes place côte à côte avec discrétion puis écoutâmes les propos d'un grand homme blond.

Vers midi, nous eûmes la permission de faire une pause d'une quarantaine de minutes seulement. Tout le monde se dépêcha alors de quitter la pièce afin de rejoindre la cafétéria du rez-de-chaussée. J'achetai un sandwich au jambon. Après avoir médité un instant, j'allai m'asseoir près d'Edward.

« Bon appétit, lui souhaitai-je. Je ne connais personne d'autre, me justifiai-je ensuite, remarquant à quel point il semblait étonné de ma compagnie.

― Moi non plus. »

Nous déjeunâmes ainsi, n'échangeant pas le moindre mot. Ou presque.

« Vous ne savez pas manger, me dit-il tandis qu'une feuille de salade venait de s'échouer au sol.

― Tant pis, lui répondis-je, faisant cette fois-ci dégouliner de l'eau intentionnellement jusque dans mon décolleté.

― Et vous ne savez pas boire non plus, remarqua-t-il après avoir bruyamment avalé sa salive.

― Je l'ai fait exprès. J'ai chaud.

― Il ne fait pas chaud.

― Si » le contrai-je, ancrant mon regard dans le sien.

Il ne répliqua plus et se contenta de terminer son repas en silence.

L'après-midi se déroula de la même façon que la matinée. Malgré mes préjugés, j'appris quelques nouveautés liées à l'informatique.

« Parfait. Je pense que nous avons tous assez travaillés pour la journée. Je vous libère. Soyez présents demain matin dès huit heures trente » termina l'un des formateurs.

La tête prête à exploser, je regagnai la voiture en compagnie de mon coéquipier qui semblait plus décidé que jamais à me rendre folle.

« Vous ne pouvez pas conduire. Vous devez m'indiquer la route pour aller à l'hôtel.

― Mais je ne connais pas la route !

― Vous avez voulu garder l'adresse.

― Oui, et alors ? repris-je énervée tout en farfouillant à l'intérieur de mon sac.

― Passez-moi le papier, continua-t-il tandis que je me démenais pour retrouver ce fameux bout de papier.

― Je le cherche ! »

Et sans succès, je continuais mes recherches.

« Ne me dites pas que vous l'avez perdu…

― Non, je vais le retrouver » soufflai-je indécise.

Debout face à lui, je décidai de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

« Tenez » lui ordonnai-je alors tout en lui tendant un premier objet puis un second afin d'y voir plus clair.

Sous son air béat, je vidai ainsi mon sac à main, déposant ma trousse de maquillage, un petit carnet noir, un paquet de chewing-gum, une carte téléphonique, des mouchoirs, mon téléphone portable, une lettre, mon porte-monnaie, des crayons et mêmes un tampon sur l'espace que formaient ses bras musclés.

« Intéressant » chuchota-t-il pour lui-même en observant attentivement chaque objet.

Malheureusement pour moi, aucun bout de papier n'apparut et, après avoir fouillé le fond de mes poches une dernière fois, je dus me rendre à l'évidence.

« Je… J'ai dû le laisser chez moi, lui appris-je honteuse.

― Quoi ?

― Je suis désolée, repris-je tout en replaçant le contenu de mon sac à sa place. Mais nous n'avons qu'à appeler Demetri, ce n'est pas bien grave.

― Il ne travaille pas aujourd'hui.

― Je ne vois pas d'autre solution. Voilà mon téléphone, continuai-je en lui tendant mon cellulaire.

― Non, _vous_ l'appelez.

― Mais vous le connaissez mieux que moi !

― Et alors ? »

Malgré moi, je composai le numéro de notre patron qui décrocha sans tarder. Je lui expliquai notre problème plusieurs fois puis réussis finalement à décrocher l'adresse de l'hôtel. Je m'emparai rapidement d'un stylo et inscrivis les coordonnées sur mon bras, faute de support papier.

« Allons-y » conclus-je après avoir raccroché.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à ouvrir la portière, Edward vint se placer face à moi.

« Vous avez l'adresse sur le bras.

― Et ?

― Vous ne pouvez pas lire et conduire en même temps. »

Sans que je n'y prisse garde, il m'arracha les clefs des mains et je me retrouvai démunie.

« Rendez-les moi !

― Montez » ajouta-t-il comme si de rien n'était en me désignant la place passagère.

Résignée, je m'exécutai.

« Je vous préviens, si vous roulez trop vite…

― Ce n'est pas mon genre » me coupa-t-il.

Il démarra en trombe comme pour confirmer l'ironie de ses paroles et emprunta une rue au hasard.

« Où est-ce que nous allons ?

― Je n'en sais rien. Je ne connais pas Cambridge, lui répondis-je d'un ton sec, me demandant pourquoi cette voiture n'avait pas de GPS.

― Moi non plus. Mais, contrairement à vous, j'ai pris la peine de trouver l'itinéraire conduisant au centre de formation, râla-t-il.

― Je n'ai pas eu le temps de chercher, me justifiai-je lamentablement. Tournez à droite, lui ordonnai-je ensuite.

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce que, mon instinct me dit d'aller à droite.

― Dans ce cas, je vais plutôt prendre à gauche, décida-t-il en empruntant une nouvelle avenue.

― Crétin, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

― Pardon ?

― Rien. »

Nous roulâmes ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, se disputant toujours plus sévèrement.

« Je vous dis de ne pas aller par là ! m'exclamai-je rudement, ma patience s'amoindrissant de seconde en seconde.

― Arrêtez ! C'est de votre faute si nous ne savons pas où aller, me contra-t-il d'une voix menaçante.

― Garez-vous ! Je vais demander de l'aide à un passant. »

Et étrangement, il se rangea sur la bas-côté peu après. Je sortis de l'automobile afin d'accoster une femme d'une quarantaine d'années qui marchait calmement. Après lui avoir dicté l'adresse de l'hôtel, elle sourit bêtement puis me désigna un grand bâtiment situé au bout du boulevard sur lequel nous nous trouvions. Me sentant quelque peu idiote, je la remerciai puis remontai à bord du véhicule.

« Il s'agit de cet immeuble, appris-je à Edward en désignant l'hôtel du doigt.

― Parfait. »

Près de cinq minutes plus tard, nous poussâmes l'imposante porte d'entrée ensemble et pénétrâmes à l'intérieur d'une salle richement décorée.

« Bonjour, dit le réceptionniste à notre intention.

― Bonjour, je suis Edward Cullen et voici ma… Coéquipière, Mademoiselle Swan. Deux chambres séparées ont dues être réservées à nos noms pour la nuit, commença Edward en déposant sa carte d'agent sur le comptoir.

― Une petite minute. »

Le réceptionniste chercha des informations à l'intérieur d'un ordinateur portable puis reprit la parole.

« Oui en effet. Voilà les clefs, continua-t-il après avoir attrapé deux trousseaux de clefs différents. Vos chambres sont côte à côte, au cinquième étage.

― Merci » terminai-je après avoir saisis l'un des deux trousseaux.

Je fis rouler ma valise jusque dans l'ascenseur où Edward me rejoignit sans tarder. Une fois arrivés au dernier étage de l'établissement, nous nous percutâmes dangereusement en voulant sortir de cette petite cage en même temps. Sans un mot d'excuse, je forçai le passage pour être la première.

« Aucune galanterie, remarquai-je en avançant rapidement.

― Pas avec vous » me rectifia-t-il.

Je repérai enfin la porte numéro cinq cent vingt-deux et glissai la clef à l'intérieur de la serrure, imitant Edward qui se trouvait sur ma droite. Et nous pénétrâmes dans nos chambres respectives d'un même élan.

La mienne était relativement petite mais très bien décorée. Un lit simple occupait la majeure partie de la pièce et une large baie-vitrée donnait accès à un balconnet. Une porte bleue permettait de rejoindre la salle d'eau où une douche italienne était installée.

Après avoir inspecté les moindres recoins de cette chambre, je posai mon unique bagage sur le rebord du lit puis décidai de me laver afin de me détendre. Le jet d'eau eut un effet incroyable sur les muscles de mon corps et ce fut entièrement relaxée que j'enfilai un peignoir chaud après m'être séchée. Je me maquillai précautionneusement, peignai ma chevelure ondulée puis enfilai un jean ainsi qu'un top noir.

Décidant de rejoindre le restaurant de l'hôtel vers vingt heures trente, je profitai de mon temps libre pour aller respirer la fraîcheur du soir depuis mon balcon. Des vitres teintées étaient installées de chaque côté de celui-ci, permettant ainsi de protéger l'intimité des voisins. Mais je remarquai bien trop rapidement que l'une d'elles était partiellement fendue, donnant une vue imprenable sur la terrasse voisine, et plus particulièrement sur l'intérieur de la chambre puisque le rideau n'était pas tiré.

Et soudain, Edward apparut dans la pièce, une serviette enroulée autour de la taille. Je déglutis avec difficulté en apercevant son torse nu ainsi que ses cheveux trempés. Il farfouilla dans sa valise durant un instant puis en sortit des vêtements propres qu'il déposa sur le lit. Désormais dos à moi, il enfila une chemise bleu nuit et, avant qu'il n'eût le temps de défaire le nœud de sa serviette, je fermai les yeux, les battements de mon cœur s'affolant sans raison. Je me reculai vivement, préférant ne pas en voir plus. Ma santé mentale risquait de ne pas tenir le coup.

« Quelle idiote » me sermonnai-je à voix basse.

En fin de compte, les grognements de mon ventre me ramenèrent à mon but premier et je quittai ainsi la chambre d'un pas précipité, n'oubliant pas d'emporter mon sac à main avec moi.

« Bonsoir Mademoiselle, me salua l'un des serveurs du restaurant.

― Bonsoir, une table pour une personne s'il vous plaît.

― Très bien, suivez-moi. »

Je m'installai finalement près d'une fenêtre, profitant ainsi d'une vue dynamique sur l'une des rues principales de la ville.

Autour de moi, la plupart des tables étaient occupées, et la plupart des clients étaient des couples d'une trentaine d'années.

« Voici la carte, m'apprit un nouveau serveur en me tendant un petit livret rouge relativement épais.

― Merci. »

Je feuilletai la dite carte pendant un moment, indécise comme à mon habitude. Mais bientôt une voix familière résonna à quelques centimètres de moi et l'une des chaises alentours fut bruyamment tirée vers l'arrière.

« Quelle surprise ! s'exclama enfin Edward qui venait de prendre place à ma gauche, près de l'une des rares tables inoccupées de la salle.

― En effet, quelle surprise, répétai-je tout doucement en repensant au corps de rêve que j'avais entrevu un peu plus tôt dans la soirée.

― À croire qu'ils ont fait exprès de me placer ici » reprit-il songeur.

Au retour du serveur, je commandai une salade royale ainsi qu'un plat de pâtes afin de remplir correctement mon ventre.

Mon entrée fut servie rapidement et je m'empressai de saisir une première rondelle de tomate entre mes doigts sous le regard curieux de mon coéquipier.

« Quoi ? lui demandai-je la bouche pleine.

― Toujours autant de délicatesse, m'expliqua-t-il, entamant lui aussi son hors d'œuvre.

― Uniquement pour vous faire plaisir.

― C'est trop d'honneur. »

Je continuai la dégustation de ma salade en silence puis m'attaquai à un large plat de pâtes par la suite.

« Je ne pense pas que cela soit très bon pour votre ligne, me dit Edward tandis que j'avalai une seconde bouchée de mon plat.

― Que dois-je comprendre ? » m'enquis-je passablement énervée en remarquant qu'un beau filet de poisson ornait son assiette.

Il se contenta de faire une grimace peu gracieuse et cela attisa bien plus ma curiosité.

« Répondez !

― Non.

― Est-ce que vous me trouvez… commençai-je.

― Je ne sais pas, m'arrêta-t-il d'un signe de main.

― Je me fiche de votre avis de toute façon » mentis-je, vexée d'être rabaissée de la sorte.

Je bus une longue gorgée de vin blanc afin de me changer les idées et, près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, le dessert fut servi. Trois boules de glace ornaient ma coupe et je jetai un rapide coup d'œil vers la gauche afin d'apercevoir une part de gâteau au chocolat face à Edward.

« Le chocolat est à éviter dans votre cas, répliquai-je en guise de vengeance.

― Idem pour la glace. »

Tout en soutenant son regard, je léchai ma cuillère recouverte de sorbet à la framboise ce qui eut pour effet de lui intimer le silence.

« Bon appétit » lui souhaitai-je ironiquement.

D'une manière tout aussi sensuelle, sa langue se balada sur le dos de son couvert afin de récolter la mousse qui le recouvrait.

« Bon appétit » me répondit-il alors tandis que je me faisais violence pour ne pas fixer ses lèvres tentatrices.

Je raclai les parois du petit récipient en vitesse puis fis signe au serveur de m'apporter l'addition.

De retour dans ma chambre, je m'isolai sur mon balconnet afin d'observer les mille et unes lumières qui scintillaient de part et d'autre de la ville. Le vent éparpillait mes cheveux dans tous les sens et ma veste de laine me protégeait du froid. Les étoiles illuminaient le ciel de façon incroyable et la Lune était reine, me conférant un sentiment de bien-être. Mais tout ceci mourut dès lors que la voix de mon voisin se fit entendre.

« S'il te plaît Tanya. Arrête de crier » dit-il.

Je me penchai en avant et l'aperçus au téléphone, faisant les cent pas sur le minuscule espace que lui offrait sa terrasse.

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas une raison » continua-t-il, ne m'ayant pas encore remarquée.

À travers la fente que j'avais découverte quelques heures plus tôt, il m'était aisé d'observer le moindre de ses mouvements sans effort.

« Nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Je t'avais prévenue. »

Sur ces mots, il raccrocha violemment et appuya ses coudes sur la balustrade en fer de son balcon.

« Vous parlez beaucoup trop fort » me plaignis-je tout en adoptant une position similaire à la sienne.

Il sursauta légèrement puis m'offrit un regard des plus noirs.

« Ce n'est pas poli d'écouter les conversations des autres.

― Je ne sais pas comment Tanya arrive à vous supporter.

― Je suis le plus à plaindre des deux.

― Non je ne pense pas. Vous profitez d'elle.

― Non, elle profite de moi, me rectifia-t-il.

― Il n'y a pas grand chose à retirer de vous, le contrai-je.

― Vous n'en savez rien.

― J'en ai suffisamment vu pour tirer des conclusions.

― Détrompez-vous. Vous ne savez rien de moi » s'énerva-t-il tout en disparaissant tel une fusée.

•

Le lendemain matin, je déposai ma valise dans le coffre du véhicule et m'installai aux côtés d'Edward qui m'attendait depuis quelques minutes. Sans un mot, nous pénétrâmes bientôt à l'intérieur du centre de formation et rejoignîmes nos compères qui étaient réunis dans la même salle que la veille.

La matinée s'éternisa. Et je déjeunai en compagnie de deux filles avec qui j'avais sympathisé plus tôt. L'après-midi me parut tout aussi interminable, si bien que, lorsque le stage se termina enfin, je saluai mes camarades et me précipitai sur le parking, impatiente de retrouver Londres. Edward me rejoignit sans tarder et, le voyant brandir les clefs dans les airs, je le stoppai rapidement en enserrant son bras à l'aide de mes doigts agiles.

« Je conduis.

― Non.

― Si.

― Non.

― Si.

― Non.

― Si » insistai-je.

Il abandonna la partie, à mon plus grand étonnement, et se libéra de ma poigne d'un geste vif. Je m'installai face au volant avec empressement puis démarrai peu après.

Nous demeurâmes muets durant une grande partie du trajet. Cependant, l'étrange vrombissement du moteur attira mon attention et je soupirai en constatant que le réservoir d'essence était pratiquement vide.

« Nous n'avons plus d'essence, le prévins-je en remarquant également que la nuit était désormais totale.

― Plus d'essence ?

― Regardez, lui répondis-je en désignant le tableau de bord de la voiture.

― Arrêtez-vous à la prochaine station service.

― Merci du renseignement. »

Par chance, je trouvai une station automatisée quelques kilomètres plus loin, en bordure de l'autoroute. Mais, tandis que j'étais prête à m'arrêter, Edward m'incita à accélérer.

« Continuez.

― Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? lui demandai-je incrédule.

― Faites ce que je vous dis.

― Non ! Je ne veux pas tomber en panne ! » m'exclamai-je déterminée tout en ralentissant nettement afin de tourner vers la droite.

Contre toute attente, Edward braqua mon volant dans le sens inverse et je freinai brusquement.

« Vous êtes fou !

― Non, vous êtes inconsciente ! Il y a une unique voiture garée là et quatre hommes musclés comme des bêtes adossés au capot » hurla-t-il.

Je tournai la tête sur le côté afin d'apercevoir plusieurs hommes recouverts de tatouages dont l'un se dirigeait vers nous avec empressement. Sans plus réfléchir, je redémarrai en vitesse, préférant écouter les conseils de mon coéquipier pour une fois.

« Je n'avais pas fait attention à eux, me justifiai-je de retour sur l'autoroute.

― C'est inquiétant. »

Je ne relevai pas, préférant me concentrer sur ma conduite censée être économique. Je soufflai de soulagement lorsque nous abandonnâmes enfin l'autoroute, signe qu'il ne restait plus que quelques minutes de trajet. Mais mon soulagement fut de courte durée.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'enquis-je effrayée alors que l'automobile commençait à faire des soubresauts inquiétants.

― Plus une seule goutte d'essence cette fois-ci » me répondit Edward.

La voiture stoppa bientôt sa course et j'eus à peine le temps de me rabattre sur le côté.

« Que… Qu'est-ce que nous allons faire ? repris-je perdue tout en donnant un coup franc sur le volant, klaxonnant sans le faire exprès.

― Je ne pense pas pouvoir pousser la voiture sur plus de vingt kilomètres.

― Donc ?

― Appelons une dépanneuse » suggéra-t-il en s'emparant de son cellulaire.

Il parla durant un moment au téléphone puis les traits de son visage devinrent tout à coup sévères, augmentant ainsi mon anxiété.

« La dépanneuse arrive dans une heure et demie ! s'affola-t-il après avoir raccroché.

― Une heure et demie ? repris-je d'un air ahuri.

― Tout est de votre faute ! s'emporta-t-il.

― Absolument pas !

― Nous avons fait des milliers de détours pour trouver notre hôtel.

― Je n'y peux rien.

― Bien sûr que si. Il vous suffisait de trouver un itinéraire convenable la veille !

― Je n'aurais pas dû vous écouter tout à l'heure.

― Tout à l'heure ?

― À la station !

― Vous préfériez peut-être vous faire violer ? ajouta-t-il hors de lui tout en se penchant franchement vers moi.

― Non » lui répondis-je d'une petite voix après un court instant de méditation.

Il se recula brusquement et souffla sans aucune retenue.

« Je meurs de faim » reprit-il alors que ma montre affichait plus de vingt-et-une heures.

Pensant retrouver nos appartements respectifs à cette heure-là, nous n'avions pas pensé à manger avant de partir.

« Il doit me rester quelques céréales » pensai-je alors en détachant ma ceinture.

J'ouvris le coffre puis fouillai à l'intérieur de ma valise durant un moment. Mon butin en main, j'allai cette fois-ci m'installer sur la banquette arrière pour plus de confort.

« Est-ce que vous en voulez ? demandai-je à mon compagnon de route, mes bonnes manières refaisant surface.

― Oui » me répondit-il.

Je posai le sachet entre les deux sièges avant afin de nous permettre de piocher tous les deux. Je retirai mes escarpins puis m'allongeai sans aucune hésitation afin d'étendre mes jambes engourdies.

« Je vois » grogna Edward.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, il se débarrassa lui aussi de ses chaussures afin de poser ses jambes près du volant, me permettant alors d'apercevoir ses mollets.

J'avançai ma main vers le centre du véhicule afin de m'emparer d'une bonne poignée de pétales mais mes doigts heurtèrent les siens, déclenchant de légers tremblements dans l'ensemble de mon corps. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et fermai les yeux rapidement, heureuse que nos visages fussent séparés l'un de l'autre par le dossier de son siège.

« Vos céréales n'ont pas de goût, affirma-t-il bientôt, me sortant de mes songeries.

― C'est faux. Elles sont très bonnes.

― Pas vraiment.

― Dans ce cas, n'y touchez plus.

― Je me contente de peu lorsque j'ai faim » me contredit-il en replongeant sa main dans le paquet.

Au même moment, son téléphone se mit à sonner et il décrocha sans attendre.

« Allô ? »

J'essayai de me distraire d'une quelconque façon pour ne pas écouter ses paroles mais rien ne réussit à accaparer mon attention.

« Non, je suis encore dehors. Nous sommes tombés en panne, expliqua-t-il d'un ton posé à son interlocuteur. Rien de grave, la dépanneuse ne va pas tarder à arriver. Je t'appelle demain. »

La conversation se termina ainsi, me laissant penser que quelqu'un l'attendait.

« Est-ce que vous habitez seul ? lui demandai-je curieuse, ne trouvant rien d'autre à dire.

― Pourquoi cette question ? me questionna-t-il sur la défensive.

― Histoire de parler.

― Oui, j'habite seul, au sud de la ville. Et vous ? hésita-t-il.

― Aussi.

― Dans quel quartier ?

― Victoria » lui appris-je alors.

Suite à cet échange anormalement calme, le silence revint emplir l'habitacle et je fermai les yeux une nouvelle fois afin de me reposer un moment.

Complètement déboussolée, je fus réveillée près d'une heure plus tard par Edward qui m'indiqua la dépanneuse du doigt. Celle-ci nous ramena à bon port et, après avoir tous deux payé une somme exorbitante, nous eûmes enfin le privilège de retrouver nos véhicules respectifs, non sans avoir garé la voiture de service à sa place initiale.

Edward monta à bord de sa Volvo encore chiffonnée et je l'imitai, prenant place à l'intérieur de ma vieille Chevrolet. Garés non loin de l'autre, nous échangeâmes un regard vide de sens puis chacun de nous quitta le parking souterrain sans plus tarder.


	5. Chapitre 4

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>

Assis côte à côte, Edward et moi attendions patiemment l'arrivée de deux de nos clients importants.

« Je n'ai encore jamais assisté à ce genre d'entretien, précisai-je à mon coéquipier.

― Dans ce cas, laissez-moi faire » trancha-t-il.

Sur ces mots, la porte s'ouvrit et deux hommes bruns entrèrent dans la pièce. Nous nous levâmes d'un même élan afin d'échanger quelques poignées de main avec eux.

« Bonjour Messieurs, les saluai-je timidement.

― Bonjour.

― Asseyez-vous je vous prie » continua Edward.

Ils s'exécutèrent en silence et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt tous les quatre attablés les uns en face des autres.

« Bien. J'ai pris connaissance de l'état actuel de vos finances. Vous semblez avoir un important déficit au niveau de vos ventes » entama Edward de manière très professionnelle.

Pendant plusieurs minutes, les trois hommes présents autour de moi discutèrent entre eux et j'eus la désagréable impression de me faire oublier. Alors, sans réfléchir plus longtemps, j'attrapai le dossier entreposé au centre de la table et le feuilletai en vitesse.

« Le problème ne vient certainement pas de là » contrai-je Edward qui s'entêtait à répéter les mêmes choses depuis un certain temps déjà.

Tout le monde reporta son attention sur moi et j'offris un sourire gêné à mes interlocuteurs avant de leur exposer mes théories d'une voix décidée.

« Vous avez raison, je préfère votre point de vue, me complimenta l'un des riches propriétaires de la société sur laquelle nous étions en train de débattre.

― Merci.

― Je ne pense pas que… » reprit Edward d'un air contrarié.

Mais il fut rapidement coupé par la voix sourde de l'un des deux hommes qui décida de clôturer cette réunion. Contente d'avoir réussi à abréger cette entrevue devenue horripilante, je soufflai de soulagement dès leur départ. Cependant, le regard colérique que m'offrit mon collaborateur m'inquiéta.

« Nous ne sommes pas censés faire perdre de l'argent à _Barclays_ ! Vos théories étaient totalement bénéfiques pour eux !

― Je sais !

― Nous devions trouver un terrain d'entente ! s'énerva-t-il.

― Mais vous tourniez autour du pot depuis des heures…

― Voilà justement le but d'un entretien ! » continua-t-il agacé tout en glissant ses doigts à l'intérieur de ses cheveux.

Il se releva d'un bon et tourna en rond tel un fou furieux.

« Vous n'avez aucune logique, m'injuria-t-il.

― Bien sûr que si !

― Mais vous faites n'importe quoi ! Je vous avez dit de me laisser faire, continua-t-il à bout de nerfs.

― Pourquoi est-ce que je suis venue ici dans ce cas ?

― Pour équilibrer la balance, deux contre deux !

― Je ne suis pas une plante décorative ! »

Énervée de me faire traiter de bonne à rien, je me levai à mon tour, saisis l'un des verres d'eau qui traînaient encore sur la table et balançai son contenu sur Edward sans prendre la peine de réfléchir aux conséquences. Les cheveux dégoulinant, il releva lentement le visage vers moi et je devinai toute la rage qui l'habitait en cet instant. Il saisit brusquement mon poignet gauche et m'attira vers lui d'un geste vif de façon à ce que je me retrouvasse plaquée contre son torse humide en un temps record. Nos visages à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, nous nous dévisageâmes sévèrement et je louchai dangereusement sur sa belle bouche qui me narguait.

« Vous allez le regretter » me menaça-t-il.

Il me libéra sans plus attendre et disparut à toute allure.

Quelque peu déboussolée, je mis un certain temps à rassembler mes affaires personnelles qui traînaient encore dans la pièce. De retour dans mon bureau, je m'assis machinalement sur mon siège puis caressai le rebord d'un tiroir entrouvert du bout des doigts, essayant de me concentrer en vain. Mais mes songes furent bien vite interrompus par la sonnerie stridente du téléphone filaire posé sur mon bureau.

« Allô ?

― Bella !

― Alice ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? m'inquiétai-je au ton de sa voix trop enjoué.

― Oui, je vais parfaitement bien. Est-ce que tu as consulté tes mails ?

― Pas depuis ce matin, pourquoi ?

― La société _Artura_ organise un gala dans deux semaines !

― _Artura_ ? La société pour laquelle nous travaillons ?

― Oui parfaitement. Et puisque tu as l'habitude de gérer les finances de cette entreprise, tu dois aussi savoir que le directeur est très riche.

― En effet.

― Il a visiblement décidé de réunir du beau monde. Bref, nous devons aller faire les boutiques au plus vite ! Je n'ai plus rien à me mettre, ajouta-t-elle hystérique.

― Je ne suis pas certaine de venir.

― Quoi ? Mais tu es invitée ! Tout le monde est invité ! Tu ne peux pas y échapper.

― Je vais y réfléchir.

― Tu viendras. Tu n'as pas le choix, conclut-elle. Je te laisse, il y a plusieurs piles de dossiers qui m'attendent.

― D'accord. À plus tard. »

Pour avoir plus de précisions, je consultai mon courrier sans plus attendre. Un mail de la part de _Barclays_ présentait le fameux événement. Entre autre, j'appris que le gala avait lieu a quelques kilomètres de Londres, dans une immense, riche et ancienne demeure louée pour l'occasion. Le programme prévoyait un repas gastronomique digne des plus grands restaurants suivi d'un bal masqué orchestré par un groupe de musique reconnu. La liste des invités était détaillée plus bas, et, tout comme la plupart de mes collègues de travail, j'en faisais partie. Pour le reste, je ne connaissais personne. Les noms correspondaient sans doute aux autres professionnels travaillant pour _Artura_.

Finalement, je repris le cours de mon travail malgré mon envie certaine de ne rien faire. Après avoir sélectionné divers documents à photocopier, je me levai d'un bon et ouvris la porte de mon bureau à la volée, tombant nez à nez avec Edward.

« Bella, souffla-t-il.

― Edward…

― Voilà pour vous » ajouta-t-il d'un air satisfait en me tendant un dossier bleu.

Sur ce, il rebroussa chemin et disparut de mon champ de vision en un temps record.

Une fois les photocopies effectuées, je retrouvai mon bureau en vitesse et m'installai confortablement afin de découvrir le contenu de ce fameux dossier. Et, à mon plus grand étonnement, je découvris une note rédigée à mon intention par Edward, apposée sur la première page.

« _Les finances de cette grande société de distribution des eaux ne sont pas encore chiffrées de manière informatique. J'attends donc de vous une réelle patience pour entrer toutes ces données à l'intérieur de votre ordinateur et prendre conscience que l'eau est chère. _

_Bien entendu, tout cela doit être achevé dans deux jours._ _Et je ne parle pas seulement de cette recopie fastidieuse mais également de vos autres projets en cours. Dans le cas contraire, je serai malheureusement obligé de faire part de vos incompétences au patron._

_Edward_.

_Un conseil : ne commettez plus d'actes irréfléchis à l'avenir. _»

À en croire l'épaisseur de ce dossier, cet homme voulait ma mort. Il abusait de sa supériorité sans le moindre soupçon de gêne, me menaçant ouvertement. Sa vengeance allait trop loin.

Folle de rage, je me relevai d'un bon et ouvris bientôt la porte de son bureau à la volée sans même avoir pris la peine de toquer.

« Pour qui vous est-ce que vous vous prenez ? » hurlai-je.

Assis sur son fauteuil de manière nonchalante, il releva la tête calmement et me toisa d'un air plus que mauvais.

« Je ne suis pas votre domestique. Vous n'avez pas le droit de me menacer de la sorte ! » continuai-je tout en contournant son bureau afin de venir me poster près de lui.

Sur ce, je tendis mes mains vers lui et déchirai lentement le bout de papier sur lequel il avait inscrit ses menaces afin de lui faire part de ma vision des faits.

« Je ne compte pas me laisser faire » ajoutai-je tout en balançant la feuille déchirée sur ses genoux.

Il se releva avec une rapidité effroyable et réduisit la faible distance qui nous séparait encore afin de se poster face à moi. Toute ma détermination s'évapora peu à peu tandis qu'il me dévisageait toujours.

« Calmez-vous, m'ordonna-t-il sèchement.

― Je ne…

― Je ne suis pas là pour discuter, trancha-t-il. Faites votre travail comme je vous l'ai demandé.

― Il n'en est pas question.

― En répondant cela, vous venez d'écourter votre délai. Je veux que tout soit terminé demain soir.

― Quoi ? Mais vous…

― Je suis certain que Monsieur Banner sera déçu par…

― Arrêtez, le coupai-je à mon tour. Je vais le faire, abdiquai-je lâchement, aucune autre solution ne se présentant à moi.

― Bien. Je vous conseille de ne pas perdre plus de temps » conclut-il satisfait tout en affichant un sourire victorieux.

•

Le lendemain matin, ce fut les premiers rayons de soleil qui mirent un terme à mes rêveries. La tête appuyée contre une pile de dossiers, je mis un certain temps à comprendre que je venais de passer la nuit au sein même de mon bureau. Encore engourdie, je m'étirai sans la moindre grâce puis jetai un coup d'œil à ma montre afin de constater qu'il n'était pas encore sept heures.

Les souvenirs de la veille me revinrent en mémoire et je maudis intérieurement Edward et son sourire moqueur. Parallèlement, son audacieux chantage me fit frémir et je décidai de me remettre au travail sans plus attendre.

Les heures défilèrent à une allure vertigineuse et seule Alice réussit à m'arracher deux mots après s'être introduit dans mon espace personnel par la force des choses.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es si stressée ? me demanda-t-elle incrédule tandis que je continuais à taper machinalement sur le clavier de mon ordinateur.

― Edward, soufflai-je.

― Que s'est-il passé ?

― De l'eau, lui expliquai-je.

― De l'eau ? Est-ce que tu peux me donner plus de détails ? s'enquit-elle avec curiosité.

― Je l'ai volontairement arrosé hier matin. Et il n'a pas oublié de se venger en me donnant tout un tas de choses à faire.

― Je vois, médita-t-elle.

― Je suis vraiment désolée Alice. Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter. Je viens tout juste de terminer l'étude de deux dossiers importants. Je dois maintenant attaquer la réécriture de ce document inutile, m'énervai-je en désignant une pile de feuilles de la main.

― Est-ce que je peux t'aider ?

― Je… Je ne sais pas si… bégayai-je.

― Ça ne me gêne pas, m'apprit-elle le sourire aux lèvres tout en s'emparant alors de la quatrième et dernière partie du document.

― Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Tu me sauves la vie.

― De rien. »

De mon côté, je terminai la première partie vers quatorze heures, n'ayant bien entendu pas pris le temps de déjeuner. Je profitai simplement de ce court échappatoire pour apporter deux autres dossiers clos à Edward, les lui glissant sous la porte afin de ne pas entrevoir son regard démoniaque.

À dix-sept heures cinq, je reçus l'inventaire rédigé par mon amie via Internet. J'achevai la deuxième partie trois heures plus tard, les doigts ne répondant plus de rien et les yeux scintillant tels deux grosses billes.

« Tu peux le faire » m'encourageai-je à voix basse en m'emparant de la troisième partie du document.

Au même moment, la porte voisine claqua violemment et j'en déduisis qu'Edward était en train de quitter les lieux, imaginant sans doute une défaite de ma part. Mais j'étais loin d'abandonner la partie. Edward voulait des résultats ce soir. Minuit était ainsi mon dernier délai.

Alors, après avoir inspiré profondément, je repris le cours de ma recopie, ne faisant même plus attention au sens des mots qui défilaient sous mes yeux.

Complètement épuisée, je transférai finalement les données sur un vieux disque dur externe, priant pour que la vitesse de transmission accélérât.

Vingt-trois heures dix sonna bientôt et, ayant noté les coordonnées d'Edward sur un bout de papier, je quittai l'établissement avec précipitation. Une fois à bord de ma Chevrolet, je démarrai en trombe et me dirigeai vers le sud de la ville à toute allure, espérant trouver l'appartement d'Edward avant minuit.

En définitive, j'arrivai dans son quartier un quart d'heure plus tard. J'empruntai la même rue plusieurs fois, tournant et retournant en rond à la recherche d'un immeuble fantôme. Et par un quelconque hasard, j'eus la chance de croiser un piéton qui m'indiqua la route.

Je me garai en plein milieu du parking et sautai hors de mon automobile telle une furie. Je gravis trois étages en courant et tambourinai enfin à la porte d'Edward à bout de souffle. Aucune réponse ne vint et je réitérai mon geste au bord de la crise de nerfs. Des pas résonnèrent derrière les murs du logis et, après plusieurs secondes qui me parurent une éternité, la porte s'ouvrit.

Il était là, face à moi, les cheveux en bataille. Seuls un short gris foncé et un tee-shirt noir recouvraient son anatomie, me laissant alors deviner toute la magnificence de son corps de mâle. Tout aussi hébété que moi, il me fixait d'un regard empli d'incompréhension et je n'osais prononcer le moindre mot.

« Bonsoir » finit-il par dire d'une voix endormie.

En un geste furtif, je lui tendis le disque dur et attendis patiemment qu'il le saisît. Mais il n'en fit rien.

« Prenez-le ! Je suis morte d'épuisement à cause de vous ! Regardez au moins ce que j'ai fait ! m'énervai-je. Et ne me dites pas qu'il est trop tard, continuai-je en tapotant le revers de ma montre qui affichait minuit pile. Vous n'aviez pas précisé l'heure à laquelle je devais vous rendre ce document ni même l'endroit, me justifiai-je.

― Comment avez-vous su que j'habitais ici ? me questionna-t-il de façon moins brutale qu'à l'ordinaire.

― J'ai trouvé votre adresse à l'intérieur d'un dossier que m'avait remis Monsieur Banner lors de mon arrivée. »

Il s'empara enfin du fameux disque et, alors que je pivotais sur moi-même pour partir, je sentis une poigne chaude se resserrer autour de mon poignet.

« Excusez-moi » me dit-il, la tête baissée.

Surprise de son honnêteté, j'attendis muette et interloquée.

« Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il gêné tout en évitant soigneusement mon regard.

― Vous êtes désolé, le repris-je de manière ironique.

― Croyez-moi, je ne serais pas allé voir Monsieur Banner même si vous ne m'aviez pas remis votre travail à temps.

― Inutile de mentir, je peux comprendre qu'il soit difficile de perdre la face, répliquai-je.

― Je ne mens pas.

― Si, vous mentez » lui répondis-je méchamment, ne voulant pas croire en la sincérité de ses excuses.

Je disparus sans plus de cérémonie, dévalant les escaliers quatre à quatre afin de rejoindre ma voiture au plus vite.

•

Après avoir pris un bain, je me séchai en vitesse et enfilai de délicats sous-vêtements roses. Face au petit miroir qui ornait l'un des pans de ma salle de bains, je me maquillai avec précision, soulignant mon regard à l'aide d'un trait de crayon noir. Je peignai ma chevelure durant quelques minutes puis la séchai énergiquement afin d'obtenir le volume souhaité. De retour dans ma chambre, je passai la robe achetée pour l'occasion avec prudence, un gilet de laine puis enfilai une paire d'escarpins assortie.

Alice et Rose avaient réussi à me persuader de participer au gala. Nous étions allées faire les magasins quelques jours auparavant afin de trouver nos tenues respectives. J'avais acheté une robe noire ayant un décolleté des plus plongeants ainsi qu'un gilet rose pâle afin de supporter la température extérieure. Ma généreuse poitrine était ainsi mise en avant avec élégance.

Voyant l'heure tardive, j'attrapai finalement mon sac à main puis quittai mon appartement d'un pas rapide afin de ne pas arriver trop en retard à la soirée.

Le trajet dura environ trois quarts d'heure et enfin je me garai sur un grand parking bondé où des tas de voitures avaient déjà élu domicile. Je me dirigeai vers le portail de la maison avec incertitude puis fus bientôt accueillie par l'un des réceptionnistes de la soirée. Il m'invita à le suivre et je découvris une élégante terrasse bordée par divers buissons et fleurs. Quelques longues tables encadraient l'espace, permettant ainsi d'entreposer des bouteilles de tous genres ainsi que bon nombre de mets apéritifs.

Les invités étaient déjà très nombreux et je jetai un rapide coup d'œil à ma montre pour constater que j'avais plus de vingt minutes de retard. Je scannai la foule d'un regard perdu, cherchant un visage familier parmi tout ce monde. Et je fus interloquée lorsque mes yeux se posèrent sur _lui_.

Il portait un costard noir des plus chics et comme toujours ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Me trouvant à seulement quelques mètres de lui, j'apercevais même sa barbe naissante qui accentuait encore bien plus son pouvoir de séduction. Un verre à la main, il me dévisageait tout aussi impoliment que moi mais je n'en étais pas pour autant gênée.

« Bella ! Te voilà enfin ! »

Les propos d'Alice mirent un terme à cet échange silencieux et je sursautai légèrement lorsque cette dernière vint se poster face à moi.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

― Oui, lui répondis-je d'une petite voix. Et toi ?

― Cette robe te va vraiment très bien, me rappela-t-elle en ignorant royalement ma question précédente. Viens » ajouta-t-elle.

Inconsciemment, j'accordai un dernier regard vers Edward qui me fixait toujours puis suivis mon amie d'un pas lent.

« Devine ! s'exclama Alice une fois arrivée près du buffet.

― Quoi ? De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? lui demandai-je perdue.

― Jasper et moi sommes venus ensemble. Je suis montée dans sa voiture ! s'extasia-t-elle tandis que j'attrapais gracieusement la coupe de champagne que l'un des serveurs me tendait.

― D'accord, acquiesçai-je sans vraiment prêter attention à ses propos.

― Bella !

― Quoi ?

― Est-ce que tu as vu un fantôme ?

― Oui. Non, pourquoi ? me repris-je rapidement.

― Tu dois couver quelque chose. Suis-moi, les autres sont là-bas. »

Nous rejoignîmes Jasper, Rose et Emmett et je décidai de ne plus faire attendre mon estomac qui criait famine. J'attrapai plusieurs toasts et les dégustai un à un sous le regard inquiet de mes amis.

« N'oublie pas que le repas n'a pas encore commencé, me prévint Rosalie d'un ton bas.

― Je sais. »

Sur ces paroles, je m'emparai d'un second verre d'alcool afin d'étancher ma soif.

Peu avant que l'apéritif ne touchât à sa fin, le directeur d'_Artura_ fit un discours de quelques minutes afin de remercier ses invités. Tout le monde pénétra ensuite à l'intérieur de la bâtisse et je fus subjuguée par la beauté de la grande salle aménagée pour la soirée. Une piste de danse occupait le centre de la pièce tandis qu'une dizaine de tables rondes occupaient le reste de l'espace. Une riche vaisselle agrémentait le mobilier et chaque assiette était surmonté d'une carte blanche où le nom de chaque invité était inscrit à l'encre noire.

« Cet endroit est merveilleux, s'extasia Alice.

― En effet » approuvai-je admirative.

En définitive, je trouvai ma place rapidement et fis signe à mes amis de me rejoindre après avoir bien heureusement constaté que nous n'étions pas placé au hasard. Mes collègues de travail s'installèrent près de moi tour à tour. Jacob fit bientôt son apparition, accompagné d'une charmante jeune femme que je ne connaissais pas. Tanya s'assit à côté de Demetri et pour finir Edward prit place face à moi tout en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard.

L'entrée fut rapidement servie et, alors que les conversions liées à l'entreprise allaient bon train, je me contentai de manger en silence, préférant ne pas penser au travail un samedi soir.

Une fois la dégustation de ma salade terminée, je tendis la main dans le but d'attraper un bout de pain mais je reçus une sorte de décharge électrique au contact d'une peau douce. Je levai les yeux pour constater non sans surprise qu'Edward et moi étions tous deux agrippés au dernier bout de pain. Et certainement pas prête à lâcher prise, je le défiai du regard de la même manière qu'il le faisait avec moi.

« Pensez à votre ligne, me dit-il en guise de salut, m'adressant ainsi la parole pour la première fois de la journée.

― Pensez à la vôtre, répliquai-je.

― J'y pense justement. Les hommes musclés comme moi ont besoin de force.

― Ne me faites pas rire » ajoutai-je, sachant pourtant qu'il n'avait pas tort.

Je tirai un peu plus sèchement sur le bout de pain, sans succès.

« S'il vous plaît » héla alors Rosalie à l'intention d'une serveuse.

Une seconde corbeille arriva sur la table peu après et Edward et moi abandonnâmes notre premier butin en même temps, attrapant enfin deux bouts de pain différents.

Finalement, le plat principal se retrouva face à moi cinq minutes plus tard et j'avalai une première bouchée de gigot d'agneau avec plaisir. Et en fin de compte, un fabuleux dessert acheva ce succulent repas.

L'orchestre qui jusqu'à présent jouait en sourdine, augmenta le volume des enceintes et très vite les premiers amateurs de danse se dirigèrent vers la piste afin de tournoyer par paire de deux. Emmett et Rose furent les premiers à se lever de notre table. Jacob et son amie les imitèrent bientôt tout comme Demetri qui invita Tanya.

« J'adore cette musique, ajouta Alice en rêvassant niaisement.

― Est-ce que tu veux danser ? » lui proposa Jasper peu sûr de lui.

Mon amie parut choquée pendant une fraction de seconde puis se releva d'un bon afin de disparaître à son tour en compagnie de son futur petit ami. Et ce que je craignais se produisit. Edward et moi fûmes les seuls à rester assis.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, je décidai de terminer la glace qu'Alice avait décidé de ne pas manger entièrement.

« Bon appétit, me souhaita mon voisin de table tout en fixant attentivement mes lèvres.

― Merci » lui répondis-je, rougissant malgré moi.

Mal à l'aise face à lui, je pivotai d'un quart de tour afin d'observer les danseurs.

« Votre petite amie vous a abandonné, remarquai-je en voyant Tanya tournoyer dans les bras de Demetri de façon maladroite.

― Je vous ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas ma petite amie, se plaignit-il.

― Votre amie améliorée vous a abandonné, répétai-je.

― Tant mieux, elle ne sait pas danser.

― D'après mes souvenirs, vous ne valez pas mieux qu'elle, lui répondis-je tout en repensant à la soirée d'Alice.

― Vos souvenirs ne valent rien. Vous étiez complètement saoule ce soir-là.

― Non, le contrai-je.

― Par contre, je me rappelle très bien de votre déhanché ridicule.

― Il n'était pas ridicule.

― Si, totalement.

― Pas plus que le vôtre, continuai-je indécise.

― Je m'adaptais simplement aux mouvements désordonnés de Tanya.

― Votre excuse est minable, l'insultai-je.

― Réaliste. Je suis un très bon danseur.

― Je suis persuadée du contraire, ajoutai-je sûre de moi.

― Doutez-vous de mon talent Bella ? m'interrogea-t-il alors tout en plongeant son regard vert émeraude dans le mien.

― Je ne doute pas. Je suis certaine que vous n'êtes pas fait pour ce genre de choses » terminai-je avec certitude.

Pendant trente secondes environ, nous nous observâmes en silence puis, après avoir soigneusement retiré sa veste, il se releva calmement afin de venir se poster face à moi. En un geste prudent, il tendit la main vers moi et reprit la parole d'un ton ferme, craignant sans doute un refus de ma part.

« Je vais vous montrer. »

J'hésitai un instant, continuant à fixer attentivement son visage impassible alors que ma respiration s'affolait.

« Est-ce que vous avez peur de vous ridiculiser ? » me défia-t-il.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour accepter et je posai délicatement ma paume sur la sienne, recevant une nouvelle fois des décharges par milliers au contact de sa peau blême. Nous avançâmes main dans la main vers la piste et mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite lorsque nous nous immobilisâmes l'un près de l'autre.

Après avoir inspiré profondément, Edward plaqua sa paume libre contre ma taille et j'en profitai pour placer une main près de son coude. Conservant une distance plus que raisonnable entre lui et moi, il fit un premier pas de danse et je l'imitai sans tarder, essayant de reporter mon attention sur la musique et non sur le bel homme que j'avais face à moi.

Une première valse s'acheva puis une seconde et je constatai en effet qu'Edward était un bon cavalier. Mais lorsque les premiers accords d'un tango moderne et entraînant se mirent à retentir dans la salle, je paniquai légèrement et me statufiai en un instant.

« Un problème ? s'enquit mon partenaire d'un air curieux.

― Je… Je ne sais pas, commençai-je tandis que nous étions tous deux stoïques au milieu de la piste.

― Ne me dites pas que vous êtes déjà épuisée.

― Non, bien sûr que non, lui répondis-je instinctivement. Je ne sais pas danser le tango » admis-je cependant.

Mais au lieu d'afficher un sourire victorieux comme je l'avais prévu, il pressa un peu plus fermement ma taille et je me retrouvai dangereusement plaquée contre son corps brûlant

« Laissez-moi faire » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille d'une voix rauque.

Je suffoquais de par notre proximité inquiétante, essayant vainement de refréner la cadence folle de ma respiration qui s'affolait pour une raison qui m'échappait. Nos visages étaient désormais plus proches que jamais et nos doigts liés transpiraient. La seconde main d'Edward était toujours soudée à ma taille, m'obligeant à rester proche de lui.

« Passez votre bras derrière ma nuque » m'ordonna-t-il tout à coup.

Complètement perdue, je m'accrochai rudement à ses épaules et tournai brusquement le visage sur le côté afin d'éviter son regard incendiant.

« Regardez-moi » me contra-t-il sans la moindre hésitation.

Je m'exécutai calmement et le fixai attentivement, attendant ses prochaines instructions.

« Ne lâchez pas mon regard. »

Sans un mot de plus, il commença à bouger, m'entraînant dans sa course folle. Je tentai de suivre ses mouvements habiles, renforçant ma prise autour de son cou pour ne pas risquer de faire un pas de travers.

« Vous êtes trop tendue, remarqua-t-il d'un ton bas. Ne pensez plus à rien. »

J'écoutai ses conseils et essayai tant bien que mal de vider mon esprit, devenant ainsi sa propre poupée de chiffon. Cependant, lorsqu'il voulut glisser sa jambe entre les miennes, je l'en empêchai.

« Le tango est une danse sensuelle » se justifia-t-il en avalant sa salive bruyamment.

Alors, sans réellement prendre la peine de réfléchir, je ne protestai plus au moment où il écarta mes cuisses à l'aide de son genoux gauche.

La cadence de la musique accéléra bientôt et nous pivotâmes d'un quart de tour en une fraction de seconde. Il fit ensuite plusieurs enjambées vers l'avant et je reculai afin de synchroniser mes pas aux siens.

Tout au long de cette danse, je me laissais porter par le mouvement de son corps qui se mouvait contre le mien. Le nez près de son cou, je reniflais son odeur virile de manière discrète tandis que mes yeux le dévisageaient toujours. En cet instant précis, le langage corporel était notre unique moyen de communication et étrangement, Edward n'était plus l'être ingrat que je côtoyais tous les jours. J'avais l'impression d'être face à une nouvelle personne.

En définitive, lorsque la mélodie s'acheva enfin, nous nous immobilisâmes au milieu de tous et restâmes liés l'un à l'autre, ne sachant point comment réagir.

« J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop impressionnée, me dit-il finalement d'un ton vantard.

― Non, rassurez-vous ce n'est pas le cas, répliquai-je. Vous avez encore beaucoup de progrès à faire, mentis-je.

― Vous aussi, me répondit-il vexé tandis que j'osais enfin relâcher sa main. Vous m'avez écrasé les pieds plusieurs fois, précisa-t-il ensuite.

― C'est faux !

― Je ne mens jamais.

― Je n'y crois pas » soufflai-je tout en retournant m'asseoir à ma place initiale.

Sans attendre, je m'emparai de la bouteille de vin posée au centre de la table puis me servis un grand verre d'alcool afin de me remettre les idées en place. Alice me rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et s'empressa d'engager la conversation.

« Enfin seules ! J'ai quelque chose à te dire.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

― Jasper vient de me proposer de sortir avec lui un de ces jours. Il danse vraiment bien, ce type est fabuleux, rêvassa-t-elle.

― D'ailleurs, il vient vers nous » remarquai-je en le voyant avancer d'un pas lent.

En peu de temps, je devins ainsi spectatrice d'une scène de séduction des plus déprimantes pour les célibataires de mon genre. De ce fait, je saluai mes amis et décidai d'aller prendre l'air un instant.

Une fois dehors, je décidai de m'aventurer dans le jardin avoisinant afin d'éviter les quelques groupes de personnes présents sur la terrasse. Je découvris ainsi un très beau parc vidé de toute présence humaine où plusieurs arbres et buissons poussaient ici et là. De rares lanternes oranges éclairaient les lieux, permettant uniquement de ne pas se perdre.

Au détour d'un cerisier en fleur, je levai les yeux au ciel afin d'admirer le ciel étoilé de ce début de printemps. Et j'en profitai pour desserrer le fermeture de ma boucle d'oreille qui martyrisait ma peau sensible. Au même moment, une masse chaude me percuta sans ménagement et je sursautai.

« Excusez-moi, je… commença une voix masculine que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

― Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? le coupai-je.

― Encore vous ? » s'enquit Edward d'un ton redevenu habituel.

Je repensai tout de suite à mon bijou et réalisai rapidement que plus rien ne recouvrait le lobe de mon oreille.

« J'ai perdu ma boucle d'oreille ! m'exclamai-je quelque peu paniquée, repensant au jour où mon père me les avait offertes pour mes vingt ans. C'est de votre faute, me plaignis-je.

― De ma faute ? Je n'y peux rien si vos bijoux en toc ne sont pas solides.

― Mes boucles d'oreilles sont en or blanc ! »

Il grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et j'en profitais pour m'accroupir face à lui afin de tâter le sol.

« Aidez-moi, lui ordonnai-je sèchement.

― Je ne vois rien.

― La lumière de mon téléphone me suffit, le contrai-je.

― Je ne suis pas là pour chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin !

― Vous préférez sans doute m'en racheter une paire…

― Vous délirez » conclut-il.

Sur ce, il s'abaissa à ma hauteur et sortit son cellulaire de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

« À quoi est-ce qu'elle ressemble ? me questionna-t-il d'une voix agacée.

― Elle est identique à celle-ci, lui répondis-je sur le même ton tout en lui désignant l'une de mes oreilles du doigt.

― Minuscule en clair » ronchonna-t-il.

Nous nous mîmes tous deux à éplucher le gazon, en vain. Nos doigts se rencontrèrent plusieurs fois, me faisant trembler intérieurement sans que je ne sache réellement pourquoi. Commençant à avoir mal aux jambes, je m'assis directement par terre et inspirai profondément.

« Je ne trouve rien, m'apprit-il, adoptant une position similaire à la mienne.

― Je dois absolument la retrouver » insistai-je tout en continuant mes recherches infructueuses.

Le flash du téléphone d'Edward m'aveugla peu après et je braquai moi aussi la lumière de mon cellulaire sur son beau visage.

« Quoi ? lui demandai-je indécise.

― Rien, me répondit-il simplement tout en me fixant intensément.

― Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? m'inquiétai-je.

― Rien » répéta-t-il.

Les rires bruyants de deux personnes attirèrent soudain notre attention et nous échangeâmes un regard paniqué.

« Nous sommes seuls, jura une voix masculine qui provenait d'un buisson situé sur notre droite.

― Personne ne doit savoir » continua sa partenaire.

Sur ces mots, les deux inconnus passèrent derrière de grands arbres et, malgré la pénombre, je reconnus sans peine Tanya et Demetri. Ils semblaient épanouis, étroitement enlacés l'un à l'autre et il n'était pas difficile de comprendre le but de leur escapade. Gênée, je jetai un coup d'œil vers Edward qui semblait déçu par l'attitude de son amie.

« Quoi ? chuchota-t-il énervé.

― Je n'ai rien dit.

― Je me fiche de cette fille » m'apprit-il d'un ton toujours aussi bas mais d'une colère non dissimulée.

Des bruits étranges nous parvinrent bientôt et je rougis à l'idée d'espionner involontairement deux individus prêts à se sauter dessus. Ayant sans doute la même réflexion que moi, Edward se releva d'un bon et, sans réfléchir, j'attrapai sa main afin de le retenir.

« Et ma boucle d'oreille ?

― Cherchez-la sans moi, cracha-t-il tout en se défaisant de ma poigne.

― Il n'en est pas question ! Je l'ai perdue à cause de vous, ajoutai-je.

― Je m'en fiche. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre les gémissements de ces deux imbéciles, m'apprit-il en augmentant volontairement le volume de sa voix.

― Mais je suis certaine qu'ils ne vont pas rester là longtemps » criai-je presque afin de les faire déguerpir au plus vite.

L'effet fut immédiat. Des bruits de pas précipités résonnèrent et le calme revint bientôt envahir les environs.

Dans un mutisme total, Edward s'agenouilla à mes côtés et recommença à inspecter le sol.

« Je crois que… murmura-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

― Vous l'avez ! » m'exclamai-je soulagée.

Je me rapprochai de lui un peu trop précipitamment afin d'éclairer le revers de sa main. Au milieu de sa paume trônait la dite boucle d'oreille qui, fort heureusement, ne possédait aucun fermoir détachable. Je la saisis minutieusement et la repositionnai sur le lobe de mon oreille avec empressement.

« Merci, dis-je à vive allure, les mots brûlant mes lèvres.

― De rien. »

Et sans une parole de plus, il disparut de mon champ de vision en un temps record, me laissant pantoise et seule au milieu de ce grand jardin. Je me relevai calmement et retournai vers la salle de réception.

À l'intérieur, la foule s'était déjà quelques peu dissipée. Quelques couples persistaient au centre de la piste alors que d'autres préféraient discuter tranquillement autour d'un verre.

Ayant eu mon lot d'émotions pour la soirée, je décidai de quitter les lieux sans plus tarder. Je saluai quelques uns de mes amis et récupérai mes affaires au vestiaire. Une fois à bord de mon automobile, j'allumai la radio puis démarrai enfin.


	6. Chapitre 5

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

« Venez » me dit Edward après avoir toqué à ma porte.

Je m'exécutai en silence et le suivis jusqu'au palier inférieur. Nous entrâmes bientôt à l'intérieur d'une petite salle sombre qui abritait de nombreuses étagères en fer et sur lesquelles étaient entreposées de vielles chemises archivées.

« Qu'est-ce que nous venons faire ici ? lui demandai-je surprise tandis qu'il allumait la lumière peu vaillante de la salle.

― Nous avons besoin de retrouver un dossier qui a été étudié il y a plus de trois ans.

― Parfait, soufflai-je. Le nom ?

― Justement, il n'y en a pas, m'apprit-il d'un air évident.

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

― Nous devons éplucher chaque dossier de l'année concernée afin de dénicher celui qui avait à l'époque un capital de deux millions cinq cent trois mille et deux cent cinquante-quatre livres. »

Confuse, je le regardai avec appréhension, attendant qu'il terminât sa plaisanterie.

« Je ne rigole pas, continua-t-il comme s'il avait le pouvoir de lire dans mes pensées.

― Mais regardez ces étagères ! Il y a des milliers de papiers entassés dessus ! m'emportai-je.

― Je sais. Voilà pourquoi j'ai besoin de votre aide. »

Sans un regard de plus, il s'immisça entre deux rangées et observa attentivement les intercalaires colorées qui permettaient de classer les archives par année.

« C'est ici » ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse tout en me désignant une quelconque étagère à l'aide de son index.

Je me rapprochai de lui afin d'y voir plus clair.

« L'année commence ici et se termine là, m'expliqua-t-il en désignant tour à tour deux petit papiers jaunes qui délimitaient plus de deux cents dossiers.

― D'accord. »

Il s'empara du tabouret qui traînait par là et le positionna face à lui afin de monter dessus peu après. De par sa taille, il réussit à saisir les premiers documents qui étaient perchés à plusieurs mètres de haut et, rêveuse, mes yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur ses belles fesses qui se trouvaient désormais au niveau de mon visage.

« Tenez. »

Sa voix mit un terme à ma contemplation et j'attrapai maladroitement la pile qu'il me tendait. Je m'assis bientôt sur le rebord d'un second tabouret et ouvris une première pochette plastifiée. La poussière vola dans les airs et j'éternuai bruyamment, imitée de près par Edward qui venait tout juste de s'installer face à moi.

« Deux millions cinq cent trois mille et deux cent cinquante-quatre livres » répéta-t-il ensuite en déposant un bout de papier chiffonné entre nous.

Je soufflai un bon coup et décidai finalement d'entamer mes recherches.

« Est-ce que vous trouvez quelque chose ? demandai-je à mon coéquipier quelques minutes plus tard.

― Non. Et vous ?

― Non plus. »

Il replaça sa pile de dossiers au sommet de l'étagère et en saisit d'autres qu'il déposa au sol. Préférant ne lui demander aucune faveur, je décidai de ranger mes quelques documents moi-même. Aussi, après être montée sur mon tabouret sans grande conviction, je tendis les bras vers le haut et réussis à placer le tas de papiers au bon endroit. Soulagée, j'attrapai de nouvelles pochettes et, tout en calant ces dernières contre mon buste, je remarquai qu'Edward était en train de contempler mes jambes nues. Gênée, je me raclai la gorge bruyamment. Il leva les yeux vers moi et me toisa d'un air dépourvu de sens.

« Aidez-moi » lui ordonnai-je d'une voix agacée en lui désignant les dossiers du regard.

Il resta assis et ne bougea pas même d'un millimètre tandis que je me faisais violence pour ne pas tout lâcher.

« Qu'est-ce que vous attendez ? » m'impatientai-je, serrant un peu plus fermement la tas contre moi.

Il se releva enfin et vint se poster à quelques centimètres de moi. Sans plus attendre, je me penchai en avant et attendis qu'il ouvrît ses bras pour relâcher ma prise. Mais lorsque je pris conscience que ses bras ne voulaient pas bouger, je relevai le visage et constatai cette fois-ci que ses yeux semblaient obnubilés par mon décolleté qui était plus que jamais mis en valeur.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? le questionnai-je d'un ton plus qu'étrange.

― Je… Passez-les moi » me répondit-il tout en ignorant royalement ma question.

Au moment où je lui tendis les dossiers, je perdis l'équilibre. En un mouvement brusque, je m'agrippai aux épaules d'Edward qui se mit à vaciller à son tour. Sans avoir le temps de réagir, je m'affalai sur lui et nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le carrelage froid quelques secondes plus tard après que j'eusse poussé plusieurs cris aigus.

Quelque peu assommée, je gardai les yeux clos un instant, comprenant rapidement que la situation ne pouvait être pire. Mon visage était niché au creux de son cou et, alors que je le surplombais, mes jambes entouraient ses hanches avec fermeté. Ma poitrine était dangereusement pressée contre son propre torse et l'un de ses bras entourait ma taille.

À cette constatation, mon pouls accéléra vivement et je décidai de relever le nez afin de prendre un peu de recul.

« Est-ce que vous allez bien ? m'inquiétai-je en voyant mon coéquipier grimacer.

― Non » pesta-t-il.

De sa main libre, il tapota son arcade sourcilière et j'aperçus du sang couler le long de sa tempe.

« Vous saignez !

― Vous êtes la fille la plus maladroite que je connaisse » m'apprit-il sèchement.

Sa remarque me remit les idées en place et j'appuyai mes mains contre le sol afin de me relever rapidement. Mais la vive douleur qui se répandit dans mon poignet gauche me fit hurler et je retombai sur le ventre d'Edward avec perte et fracas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix plus douce.

― J'ai mal.

― À quel endroit ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

― Au poignet, murmurai-je.

― Faites-moi voir.

― Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ?

― Je veux juste regarder » conclut-il.

Nous nous assîmes côte au côte à même le sol et il s'empara de mon poignet sans prévenir.

« Est-ce que vous avez mal si je vous touche ? s'enquit-il d'un air sérieux tout en exerçant une faible pression sur ma peau.

― Oui » miaulai-je.

Il massa mon articulation fébrile avec tendresse puis stoppa ses mouvements après avoir croisé mon regard surpris.

« Je pense qu'il est cassé » me dit-il au bout d'un certain temps.

Une goutte de sang atterrit bientôt sur mon bras et je reportai mon attention sur son beau visage martyrisé. Du bout des doigts, je traçai le contour de sa blessure puis essuyai le liquide rouge d'un revers de manche.

« Pardon, m'empressai-je d'ajouter en voyant ses traits se raidir.

― Ce n'est rien.

― Je pense qu'une dizaine de points est nécessaire.

― Qu'en savez-vous ?

― Vous m'avez donné votre avis, je vous donne le mien. »

Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant un moment, demeurant pantois et muets. Il fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Suivez-moi.

― Où est-ce que nous allons ? m'enquis-je tout en attrapant la main qu'il me tendait.

― Aux urgences. »

Voilà comment, après avoir emprunté l'ascenseur, je me retrouvai à bord de son automobile luxueuse à l'intérieur de laquelle son odeur était étouffante. Il démarra en vitesse et emprunta diverses rues de Londres, klaxonnant plus que nécessaire.

« Je hais les embouteillages, médita-t-il.

― Heureusement qu'ils sont là. Ça vous empêche de conduire comme un bolide » lui dis-je.

Il ne releva pas et se contenta d'observer la route qui nous menait à l'hôpital. En chemin, j'allumai le poste et une mélodie jouée au piano emplit bientôt l'habitacle de notes légères.

« Qui vous a permis d'y toucher ? me questionna-t-il rudement.

― J'aime beaucoup Debussy » lui répondis-je posément, faisant alors référence à l'auteur de cette composition.

J'étais d'ailleurs bien surprise par le style de musique qu'écoutait Edward Cullen.

« _Clair de Lune _» souffla-t-il tout bas.

En définitive, nous arrivâmes à destination près de vingt minutes plus tard. Une fois à l'intérieur du bâtiment, Edward indiqua notre arrivée à l'accueil et, alors que nous étions sur le point d'entrer à l'intérieur de la salle d'attente bondée, un homme grand et blond interpella Edward.

« Edward ? Que fais-tu ici ?

― Salut papa. Rien de grave, rassure-toi, lui répondit-il tandis que j'observais les deux hommes d'un air timide.

― Tu es blessé, remarqua-t-il en jetant un bref coup d'œil à la plaie de son fils.

― Ce n'est rien » insista-t-il.

Le médecin remarqua finalement ma présence et je lui offris un sourire crispé.

« Excusez-moi. Je manque à tous mes devoirs. Je suis Carlisle Cullen, le père d'Edward, m'apprit-il en me tendant une main ferme.

― Je m'appelle Bella Swan, lui répondis-je en saisissant sa paume du bout des doigts afin de ne pas raviver la douleur de mon poignet.

― C'est une collègue de travail. Et son poignet est très certainement cassé, fais attention, continua Edward en repoussant la main de son père sans plus de cérémonie.

― Qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé ?

― Nous sommes tombés l'un sur l'autre.

― Je vois. Suivez-moi. »

Nous longeâmes un couloir tapis de blanc puis pénétrâmes à l'intérieur d'une pièce lumineuse.

« Attendez-moi ici, je vais demander à l'un de mes collègues de m'assister. »

Carlisle referma la porte et j'allai m'appuyer contre un mur.

« Je ne savais pas que votre père travaillait ici.

― Depuis presque trente ans maintenant.

― Nous avons évité une file d'attente abominable grâce à lui. »

Sur ces mots, le docteur réapparut accompagné d'un jeune homme.

« Voilà Marc. Il va s'occuper de vous Bella pendant que je soigne la blessure de mon fils.

― D'accord, acquiesçai-je.

― Venez avec moi. Vous allez devoir passer une radio » m'expliqua ce dernier en me faisant signe de le suivre.

Je patientai dans le couloir pendant plus de vint minutes puis entrai finalement dans une pièce sombre et vaste. Une fois assise, je posai mon poignet au centre d'un appareil étrange que Marc referma peu après. Il appuya sur divers boutons et, après avoir entendu un bruit bizarre, l'examen se termina enfin.

« Parfait » dit-il lorsque l'impression fut terminée.

Après avoir confirmé mes craintes en me certifiant que j'avais le poignet cassé, il me fit découvrir une nouvelle pièce bien plus petite que la précédente. Après avoir rassemblé le matériel nécessaire au plâtrage de mon articulation, il nettoya mon poignet à l'aide d'un coton imbibé d'alcool puis enroula une bande épaisse autour de ma peau. Lorsque le plâtre fut suffisamment chaud, il étala la pâte par dessus le tissu blanc pendant de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger la main.

« J'ai fini, m'apprit-il fier de lui. Vous devez garder ce plâtre pendant au moins trois semaines.

― Trois semaines ? m'enquis-je affolée.

― Au moins.

― Mais comment est-ce que je vais me déplacer ? Je ne peux pas conduire avec ce truc ! m'exclamai-je alarmée.

― Il y a des milliers de taxis qui circulent dans la ville.

― Je sais mais…

― Vous n'avez pas le choix » trancha-t-il d'une voix posée tout en m'offrant un sourire compatissant.

En fin de compte, je retournai dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment afin de régler les frais médicaux relatifs à mon auscultation. Étant quasiment certaine qu'Edward était déjà parti, je sursautai violemment lorsque j'entendis sa voix veloutée résonner près de mon oreille.

« Où comptez-vous aller ? me questionna-t-il alors que je poussais la porte d'entrée de toutes mes forces, sans grand succès.

― Je… Je ne… bégayai-je tout en me tournant vers lui.

― Alors ? Est-ce qu'il est cassé ? s'enquit-il en jetant un coup d'œil vers mon poignet recouvert de plâtre.

― Malheureusement oui. Et vous ?

― Vous aviez raison. Carlisle m'a mis quelques points de suture.

― D'accord. »

Le silence s'installa entre nous et je décidai de le rompre sans plus attendre.

« Je vais appeler un taxi.

― Hors de question. Je ne vous ai pas attendue pour rien, me contra-t-il. Venez. »

Sans rechigner, je retrouvai le confort de sa voiture et son odeur envoûtante qui l'accompagnait. Le trajet fut bercé par la délicate musique qui s'échappait de son poste. Et je constatai bientôt qu'il était déjà plus de dix-huit heures.

« Est-ce que vous voulez que je vous ramène chez vous ? me demanda-t-il en ayant suivi mon regard.

― Ma voiture est toujours au travail.

― Mais vous ne pouvez pas conduire donc… Quelle est votre adresse ? »

Après avoir hésité un court instant, je lui dictai mon adresse et il fit demi tour sur place sans se soucier du code de la route.

« Vous êtes fou » éludai-je à voix basse.

Il rigola.

« Je suis sérieuse. Vous êtes inconscient.

― Pourtant, de nous deux, ce n'est pas moi qui attire le danger.

― Pensez ce que vous voulez. »

Les premières bâtisses de mon quartier firent leur apparition peu après.

« Tournez à droite » lui indiquai-je.

Sans doute pour me faire rager, il utilisa son frein à main afin que le virage fût rude et je le fusillai de mes yeux noirs.

« La délicatesse n'est pas votre fort, remarquai-je.

― Détrompez-vous. Je peux être très doux quand je le veux.

― J'en doute, répliquai-je. À gauche » continuai-je.

Et comme pour me prouver sa bonne volonté, ce virage fut bien moins fracassant que le précédent.

« Satisfaite ?

― Pas tout à fait » mentis-je.

Il marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible et j'aperçus au même instant mon immeuble qui n'avait rien de moderne.

« J'habite ici » m'empressai-je d'ajouter en pointant l'établissement du doigt.

Il se gara au pied du lotissement puis se tourna vers moi afin de m'offrir un sourire inhabituel. Sans un mot il s'empara de ma paume valide et la porta à sa bouche. Avant même que je n'eusse le temps de réagir, il déposa un baiser sur le revers de ma main ce qui me fit frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

« Et maintenant ? » me demanda-t-il.

Voyant que je ne comprenais pas, il reprit la parole.

« Satisfaite ?

― À vous de le deviner. »

Sur ce, je m'extirpai du véhicule et disparus de son champ de vision en une fraction de seconde, moi-même pétrifiée par cet échange anodin qui venait d'avoir lieu.

•

« Si tu savez comme je suis heureuse ! s'exclama Angela à l'autre bout du fil après m'avoir fait part de sa relation avec Ben.

― Je suis heureuse que tu sois heureuse, répondis-je machinalement tout en dessinant un soleil sur l'épaisse couche de plâtre qui recouvrait toujours mon poignet.

― Et toi ? Personne en vue ?

― Non, personne. Le travail accapare toutes mes pensées.

― Je vois…

― Quoi ?

― Je n'ai rien dit, se reprit-elle.

― D'ailleurs, je dois te laisser. J'ai des tas de choses à faire.

― D'accord. Appelle-moi demain » clôtura-elle.

Je raccrochai et reportai mon attention sur l'écran de mon ordinateur, remarquant très vite que je venais de recevoir un nouveau courriel.

« _Les heures de travail sont faites pour travailler et non pour parler au téléphone…_

_Edward. _»

Je râlai intérieurement avant de répondre à mon interlocuteur.

« _Depuis quand écoutez-vous aux portes ?_

_Bella. _»

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

«_ Je suis passé devant votre bureau. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si vous parlez trop fort. _»

Ne trouvant rien à répliquer, j'abandonnai la partie en soufflant d'exaspération.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à reprendre le cours de mon travail, ce fut ensuite Rose qui m'en empêcha en tambourinant à ma porte.

« Salut, lui dis-je après qu'elle fût entrée dans mon bureau. Comment vas-tu ?

― Bien et toi ? me répondit-elle d'un air pensif.

― Aussi.

― Est-ce que tu es prise pour le déjeuner ?

― Non pourquoi ? m'enquis-je avec curiosité.

― Je vous invite Alice et toi. J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer, m'apprit-elle légèrement tendue.

― Rien de grave ? tentai-je de me rassurer.

― Non, rien de grave, sourit-elle. Je file, à tout à l'heure ! »

Elle disparut en une vitesse effarante et j'eus enfin la possibilité de me pencher plus sérieusement sur mon travail.

Lorsque midi sonna enfin, je rejoignis les filles à l'entrée du bâtiment et nous marchâmes ensemble pendant plusieurs minutes pour finalement pénétrer à l'intérieur d'un restaurant chaleureux.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais nous dire ? s'impatienta Alice tout en prenant place face à Rose.

― Apportez-nous trois coupes de champagne, ajouta Rose à l'intention du serveur, ignorant ainsi la question de notre amie.

― Du champagne ?

― Oui.

― Que fêtons-nous ? insista Alice d'un ton joyeux. Ta promotion ?

― Non, lui répondit la principale intéressée.

― Est-ce que tu as gagné au Loto ?

― Non plus.

― Dis-nous !

― Oui, crache le morceau, l'encourageai-je.

― D'accord » abdiqua-t-elle finalement.

Le serveur nous interrompit une seconde fois afin de déposer nos boissons au centre de la table.

« Je…

― Tu ?

― Emmett…

― Emmett quoi ?

― Il m'a demandée en mariage… »

Suite à une courte seconde de réflexion, un cri perçant déchira les airs, émis bien entendu par Alice.

« Tu vas te marier ! Elle va se marier ! C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en tapant des mains. À vous deux ! ajouta-t-elle en s'emparant de sa coupe de champagne.

― Oui, félicitations ! À vous deux ! l'imitai-je.

― Merci les filles. »

Nous trinquâmes de bon cœur, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Quand a-t-il fait sa demande ?

― Dimanche dernier, nous apprit-elle fièrement.

― Dimanche dernier ? Tu as gardé ce secret pour toi pendant trois jours ! s'indigna faussement Alice.

― Oui.

― Comment est la bague ?

― Comment s'y est-il prit ? enchaînai-je.

― La bague est sublime, en or blanc. Il m'a offert une soirée au restaurant, sur un bateau.

― Tu as tellement de chance, rêva Alice.

― En effet, approuvai-je à mon tour, espérant vivre une telle expérience un jour.

― Ne vous en faites pas les filles. Votre tour viendra.

― Je l'espère » conclus-je.

Nous passâmes commande peu après et nos plats ne tardèrent pas à être servis.

« Bon appétit.

― Merci, vous aussi.

― Au fait, vous faites partie de mes demoiselles d'honneur, nous renseigna-t-elle tout à coup.

― Est-ce que tu es sérieuse ?

― Bien sûr !

― Merci, merci, merci ! s'extasia Alice.

― Merci, répétai-je moi aussi.

― De rien.

― Avec qui comptes-tu nous associer ?

― Oui, qui sont les garçons d'honneur ? renchéris-je.

― Certains de mes cousins, Jasper et Edward. »

Je laissai tomber ma fourchette au sol, devinant facilement que j'allais de paire avec Edward.

« Je suis désolée Bella. Edward est une très bon ami à Emmett et je n'ai trouvé personne d'autre pour…

― Ce n'est pas grave, la coupai-je, prête à faire un bel effort pour son mariage.

― Si tu veux, je peux toujours… reprit-elle contrariée.

― Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

― Quand a lieu le mariage ? s'intéressa Alice afin de changer de sujet.

― Dans un mois environ. La date n'est pas encore précise, lui répondit Rose.

― Parfait ! Je vois déjà la décoration de l'église et celle de la limousine, s'emporta une fois de plus Alice.

― Alice…

― Le violet est très tendance en ce moment. Qu'en penses-tu ?

― J'aime bien, lui avoua la future mariée.

― Tout doit être superbe ! As-tu déjà pensé à la robe ?

― Pas vraiment.

― Tu ne dois pas perdre de temps. Nous viendrons la choisir avec toi.

― Mais…

― Est-ce que tu as fait une liste de…

― Alice, calme-toi ! » nous exclamâmes Rose et moi en cœur.

La petite brunette coupa court à ses propos et nous dévisagea tour à tour.

« Désolée, je m'emporte, rigola-elle ensuite.

― En effet.

― Ton mariage doit être un événement inoubliable, ajouta-t-elle.

― Je sais, et il le sera. »

Nous retrouvâmes notre lieu de travail près d'une heure plus tard et je passai l'après-midi à rattraper le retard accumulé durant la matinée.

Vers dix-huit heures, je quittai enfin l'établissement et rentrai chez moi en taxi, une habitude que j'avais adoptée depuis plusieurs jours à cause de mon poignet cassé.

•

Mes volets étaient déjà clos et j'avais revêtu l'une de mes nuisettes préférées en sortant du bain. Confortablement installée sur mon canapé deux places, je regardais la télévision depuis presque une heure, redécouvrant avec plaisir les scènes romantiques de ce célèbre film à l'eau de rose. Je dégustais une glace au chocolat pour parfaire le tout, plongeant et replongeant mon doigt à l'intérieur du pot.

Mais soudain, tandis que l'acteur le plus en vogue du moment s'apprêtait à embrasser sa partenaire, la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable retentit dans la pièce et je poussai un soupir d'agacement. Je soulevai un à un les coussins qui m'entouraient à la recherche de mon butin, en vain. Passablement agacée que quelqu'un osât me déranger un vendredi soir, je me relevai d'un bon et balayai les environs du regard. Après avoir fait quelques pas, je marchai sur un journal, et plus particulièrement sur mon cellulaire. Je le ramassai sans plus tarder à l'aide de ma main valide et le porter à mon oreille, constatant au passage qu'un numéro inconnu était affiché à l'écran.

« Allô ? m'enquis-je.

― Bonsoir, me salua une voix des plus viriles.

― Bonsoir.

― C'est Edward. Alice m'a donné votre numéro. »

Je poussai un hoquet de surprise, espérant avoir été discrète.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? lui demandai-je ensuite, jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre afin de constater qu'il était plus de vingt-deux heures.

― Je…

― Vous ?

― En fait…

― Écoutez, il est tard et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, m'impatientai-je.

― J'ai besoin de vous » m'avoua-t-il enfin.

Cette phrase me cloua le bec et, nerveuse, j'enroulai une mèche de cheveux autour de mon index.

« Vous avez besoin de moi, répétai-je songeuse. Je ne comprends pas.

― Ne prenez pas vos rêves pour des réalités, me dit-il d'un air cinglant afin de me remettre les idées en place.

― Vous ne connaissez pas mes rêves, le contrai-je sur le même ton.

― Vous avez tort.

― Je n'ai jamais tort !

― Comment va votre poignet ?

― N'essayez pas de changer de sujet !

― Je ne change pas de sujet, se justifia-t-il bêtement, affichant très certainement un sourire idiot à l'autre bout du fil.

― Il est toujours cassé » lui appris-je alors d'une voix sèche.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre nous et je m'empressai de le rompre.

« En quoi avez-vous besoin de moi ?

― Je me pose la même question, me répondit-il las. Vous êtes tellement insupportable.

― Au revoir » terminai-je vexée en raccrochant précipitamment.

Je me rassis sur mon divan et mon téléphone se remit à sonner frénétiquement.

« Quoi ? criai-je après avoir décroché au dernier moment.

― J'ai vraiment besoin de vous.

― Je m'en fiche.

― Laissez-moi vous expliquer. »

J'hésitai un instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Allez-y mais faites vite !

― Mes parents organisent une soirée pour fêter leur anniversaire de mariage demain soir.

― Et en quoi est-ce que cela me regarde ?

― Il y a quelques semaines, je leur ai dit que j'avais enfin rencontré quelqu'un de sérieux. Et ce matin même, ils m'ont demandé d'inviter ma petite amie afin de faire connaissance avec elle, m'expliqua-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

― Où est le problème ?

― Je n'ai pas de petite amie.

― Je ne saisis pas très bien…

― Je leur ai menti, ma mère s'inquiétait pour ma vie sentimentale depuis trop longtemps. J'ai déjà annulé un rendez-vous qui devait alors lieu il y a deux semaines. Si je recommence, ils vont vraiment se douter de quelque chose.

― Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas leur dire la vérité ?

― J'ai l'impression de parler à un mur, maugréa-t-il pour lui-même. Je viens de vous dire que ma mère s'inquiétait pour moi ! Je ne peux plus reculer.

― D'accord. Et donc, quel est le rapport avec moi ?

― Je n'ai trouvé personne pour m'accompagner demain soir, éluda-t-il d'une voix plus que douteuse. Et mon père vous apprécie déjà, donc…

― Pardon ? m'affolai-je. Il est hors de question que je vous accompagne !

― Je le savais, pesta-t-il.

― Quoi ?

― Rendre service n'est pas votre fort, s'énerva-t-il.

― _Vous_ rendre service n'est pas mon fort, le rectifiai-je.

― Combien voulez-vous ?

― De quoi parlez-vous ? le questionnai-je surprise.

― Je parle d'argent. Combien voulez-vous ? Cent ? Deux cent ? Cinq cent ?

― Vous êtes définitivement l'homme le plus écœurant que je connaisse, lui avouai-je.

― Si vous voulez. Alors ? Combien ?

― Mais je…

― Répondez-moi.

― Mille livres. »

Les mots sortirent de ma bouche instinctivement et je le regrettai très rapidement.

« D'accord.

― D'accord ? m'enquis-je perdue, n'imaginant pas obtenir son accord.

― Vous devez être élégante et… Ne portez pas de jaune, ma mère déteste cette couleur. Je passe vous prendre vers dix-neuf heures trente » conclut-il.

Sans une parole de plus, il raccrocha et je demeurai pantoise, assise face à un écran de télévision qui affichait désormais diverses publicités.


	7. Chapitre 6

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6<strong>

J'étais prête.

Une robe noire et bleue sublimait mon corps, s'accordant à la perfection avec mes chaussures à talons. Ma chevelure ondulée, légèrement maintenue par une bandeau noir, cascadait sur mes épaules. Mes pommettes resplendissaient, mes cils étaient recourbés à l'infini, un trait de crayon noir soulignait mon regard, du rouge sang habillait mes lèvres pulpeuses et, pour finir, un nuage de parfum m'enveloppait de la tête aux pieds. Seul le plâtre qui recouvrait mon poignet faisait tâche.

Assise sur le rebord de mon lit, j'attendais un quelconque appel d'Edward me signifiant son arrivée.

Je ne m'étais encore jamais aventurée dans ce genre de situation mensongère. Plus je réfléchissais, plus le stress m'envahissait. J'avais la folle envie de tout annuler même si, quelque part, ma bonne conscience me l'interdisait. Je tapais nerveusement du pied, jetant plusieurs coups d'œil à mon réveil posé sur ma commode de nuit. Les minutes filaient doucement, sans le moindre signe de vie d'Edward.

Puis la sonnette de mon appartement retentit et je me relevai rapidement, espérant qu'il ne s'agît point de l'un de mes voisins farfelus.

« J'arrive ! »

Je déverrouillai la porte d'entrée puis l'ouvris à la volée, me retrouvant face à un Edward plus beau que jamais.

Il portait une chemise bleue assortie à ma robe et dont les premiers boutons étaient ouverts. Son pantalon noir moulait impeccablement sa silhouette, me faisant fantasmer un court instant. Il affichait un air indéchiffrable, me dévisageant sans prétention.

« Que faites-vous ici ? lui demandai-je timidement, ayant pensé le rejoindre au pied de l'immeuble.

― Je viens vous chercher » me répondit-il d'une voix tout aussi basse que la mienne.

Notre accord me revint en mémoire et, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, je disparus dans ma chambre afin de prendre mon sac ainsi qu'une petite veste en laine. Je fis un détour par la salle de bains afin d'inspecter une dernière fois mon apparence puis rejoignis le salon.

Debout au milieu de la pièce, Edward observait les alentours d'un regard attentif.

« Je n'imaginais pas votre appartement comme ça, m'apprit-il.

― Comment alors ?

― Plus… Je ne sais pas, finit-il.

― Je suis prête, lui appris-je alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la cuisine.

― Parfait, allons-y. »

Je montais à bord de sa Volvo peu après, respirant machinalement l'odeur de l'habitacle à plein poumons.

« Est-ce que vous êtes en train de renifler ma voiture ? me demanda-t-il tout à coup.

― Pas du tout, non. Je… Je suis asthmatique, inventai-je sans réfléchir après avoir quelque peu sursauté. Où habitent vos parents ? continuai-je afin de divertir son attention.

― Dans une petite ville à quelques kilomètres de Londres, me précisa-t-il.

― Comment s'appelle votre mère ?

― Esmée.

― Avez-vous des frères et sœurs ? le questionnai-je ensuite.

― Non, je suis fils unique, me répondit-il. Pourquoi ?

― Je me renseigne. Ce sont des choses qu'une petite amie doit connaître. »

Il n'ajouta rien, se contentant de fixer la route d'un regard vague.

Près de vingt minutes plus tard, il se gara sur le parking privé d'une grande bâtisse blanche entourée d'arbres et de multiples fleurs colorées. Nous sortîmes du véhicule d'un même élan et il me fit signe de le suivre. Paniquée, je le retins avant qu'il n'eût fait un pas de plus.

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûr de vouloir faire ça ? m'enquis-je, effrayée à l'idée de mentir à ses parents durant toute une soirée.

― Oui.

― Vraiment sûr ?

― Sûr et certain » conclut-il en plongeant son regard déroutant dans le mien.

Nous demeurâmes silencieux et immobiles durant plusieurs secondes, ayant sans doute la même appréhension. Mais bientôt, une voix cristalline mit un terme à nos songes.

« Edward ! Te voilà enfin ! »

À quelques mètres de là apparut une femme menue aux allures très distinguées. Lorsqu'elle m'aperçut, elle m'offrit un sourire des plus gracieux ce qui amplifia bien plus ma culpabilité. Sans prévenir, elle m'enserra dans ses bras et je répondis à son échange avec bienveillance.

« Bienvenue parmi nous, me dit-elle gentiment tout en desserrant sa prise autour de moi.

― Bella, voici ma mère Esmée. Et voici Bella, nous présenta Edward d'une voix tremblante.

― Je suis enchantée de te rencontrer enfin.

― Moi de même, lui répondis-je jovialement. Félicitations pour… commençai-je, ayant l'intention de féliciter Esmée pour son anniversaire de mariage.

― Ne restons pas dehors » me coupa subitement Edward.

Nous traversâmes tous trois le sublime jardin qui accompagnait la demeure puis entrâmes finalement à l'intérieur d'un imposant salon qui était anormalement désert pour une soirée festive.

« Je vais chercher mon mari » nous apprit Esmée en disparaissant rapidement.

De nouveau seuls, Edward et moi nous raclâmes la gorge au même instant ce qui me fit sourire intérieurement.

« Vos parents ont une très belle maison » lui dis-je.

Carlisle entra dans la pièce sans plus attendre, empêchant ainsi Edward de répondre à ma remarque.

« Bonsoir Bella.

― Bonsoir, le saluai-je poliment.

― Comment se porte votre poignet ?

― Mieux depuis quelques jours, mentis-je.

― Tant mieux. »

Il marqua une courte pause puis reprit aussitôt la parole à l'intention de son fils.

« Fais donc visiter la maison à notre invitée.

― Oui, très bonne idée, approuva Esmée depuis la cuisine.

― D'accord. Ven… Viens avec moi » se reprit Edward en m'offrant un sourire qui sonnait faux.

Il m'emmena à l'étage et je le suivis sagement, observant les lieux avec curiosité. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir une porte, il stoppa tout mouvement et se retourna vers moi brusquement.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? m'enquis-je étonnée.

― Rien.

― Faites-moi visiter !

― Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous étions réellement en couple.

― Où sont les autres invités ? lui demandai-je vexée en m'appuyant contre un mur.

― Les autres invités ?

― Oui. Ce n'est pas un anniversaire de mariage ?

― En réalité… Non, ce n'en est pas un, m'avoua-t-il indécis.

― Non ? m'enquis-je un peu trop fort.

― Taisez-vous !

― Pour qui est-ce que vous me prenez ?

― Je suis désolé. Vous n'auriez jamais accepté de m'accompagner à un dîner de famille.

― Un dîner de famille ! De mieux en mieux… Vous êtes un sacré menteur, réalisai-je en le pointant du doigt de manière assassine. Je veux le double d'argent, ajoutai-je malgré moi.

― Le double !

― Non, le triple, surenchéris-je même si je n'avais que faire de son argent.

― À une condition.

― Laquelle ?

― Soyez crédible auprès de mes parents. »

Après m'avoir offert un regard noir, il s'empara de ma main valide et m'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où Carlisle et Esmée nous attendaient sagement.

« Alors ? Comment est-ce que trouves la chambre d'Edward ? me demanda cette dernière d'un ton enjoué.

― Le bleu est une jolie couleur, inventai-je, sachant pertinemment que toutes les chambres masculines possédaient du bleu.

― Mais il y a surtout du vert dans la sienne, me rectifia-t-elle.

― Oui, bien sûr, rigolai-je bêtement, resserrant la paume d'Edward que je tenais toujours dans la mienne.

― Asseyez-vous » ajouta Carlisle à l'intention de son fils et moi.

Sans un regard vers moi, Edward enserra ma taille avec fermeté et ma respiration s'accéléra. Il me guida jusqu'au canapé le plus proche et nous prîmes place côte à côte, conservant une proximité anormale.

« Sers-toi Bella, m'invita Esmée en me désignant un bol empli de biscuits apéritifs.

― Merci. »

Je m'exécutai timidement, attrapant quelques cacahuètes du bout des doigts. Carlisle déboucha une bouteille de vin blanc et me servit poliment. Lorsque tous les verres furent pleins, nous trinquâmes avec enthousiasme.

« D'où est-ce que tu viens ? me demanda Esmée.

― Liverpool.

― J'y suis allée plusieurs fois durant ma jeunesse » m'apprit-elle.

S'ensuivit tout une série de questions du même genre auxquelles je répondis le plus exactement possible sous le regard faussement intéressé de mon partenaire.

« Mon père est shérif » répondis-je à l'interrogation de Carlisle un moment plus tard.

À ces mots, la main gauche d'Edward glissa entre nous et vint se poser sur ma cuisse dénudée. Je frissonnai, devenant soudainement très paniquée. Mon teint prit une teinte écarlate et j'avalai difficilement ma salive pendant que mon tyran caressait ma peau tendrement. Une sueur brûlante ne tarda pas à recouvrir mon front et je me paralysai, comme électrocutée. Afin d'empirer mon état, il pencha ensuite sa tête vers moi et déposa un baiser sur la courbe de mon cou, me faisant frissonner de la tête aux pieds.

« Passons à table » termina Esmée.

Son mari et elle se relevèrent d'un même élan, me permettant de repousser sèchement Edward. Je quittai mon siège avec empressement afin de m'éloigner le plus possible de lui.

« Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide ? demandai-je à la maîtresse de maison.

― Non, non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, tout est déjà prêt » me répondit-elle.

J'allai m'asseoir à table, à la droite de mon soit disant petit ami, face à Carlisle.

De ma place, j'avais une vue incroyable sur l'extérieur grâce à la grande baie vitrée qui occupait l'un des pans muraux de la pièce. Plusieurs lampions éclairaient le jardin, donnant une allure magique à la verdure alentour.

« Voilà l'entrée, revint Esmée un plat ovale à la main. J'espère que tu aimes le saumon, me dit-elle soucieuse.

― J'adore le saumon, la rassurai-je.

― Parfait. Sers-toi » continua-t-elle après avoir déposé le hors-d'œuvre au centre de la table.

Je décidai de sauter sur l'occasion pour attiser mon compagnon.

« Est-ce que tu peux m'aider chéri ? lui demandai-je en brandissant mon poignet blessé sous son regard surpris.

― Bien sûr » me répondit-il la gorge nouée.

Il s'empara de mon assiette d'un geste mal assuré et me servit avec une rapidité impressionnante.

« Merci, lui souris-je.

― De rien. »

Le plat principal ne tarda pas à faire son apparition lui aussi. De nouveau, Edward me servit gracieusement.

« Est-ce que tu peux couper ma viande ? » ajoutai-je d'un air malicieux.

Il m'arracha les couverts des mains et se pencha plus franchement vers moi afin de trancher finement ma part de rôti. Sa soudaine proximité me fit suffoquer et je perdis pieds lorsque l'odeur de son eau de Cologne atteignit mes narines.

« Voilà » finit-il.

Comme pour me mettre mal-à-l'aise, il déposa un doux baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres puis caressa calmement mon dos dénudé.

J'avalai une première bouchée, trouvant divin ce met culinaire préparé par Esmée.

« C'est très bon, la complimentai-je.

― Merci Bella. C'est une de mes spécialités » me répondit-elle d'un air enchanté.

Finalement, un fabuleux dessert au chocolat vint clôturer le repas.

Ne trouvant plus ma serviette, je glissai ma main sous la table et m'emparai maladroitement de celle d'Edward posée sur ses genoux, effleurant au passage son entrejambe. À mon contact, il sursauta puis rougit très légèrement. Je m'essuyai grossièrement, satisfaite de l'avoir embarrassé comme il l'avait fait plus tôt avec moi.

« Laisse-moi faire » me stoppa-t-il ensuite en attrapant mon bras.

Sur ces mots, il essuya ma lèvre inférieure à l'aide de son pouce humide. Mon cœur eut un raté et mes membres s'engourdirent aussitôt. Mais tout ceci empira bien plus encore au moment où il porta son doigt à sa bouche afin de lécher le chocolat fondu qu'il venait de récolter. Le temps stoppa sa course folle contre la montre et je demeurai pantoise, les yeux rivés sur l'objet de mon désir.

Heureusement, Carlisle fut là pour mettre un terme à tout ce manège.

« Est-ce que quelqu'un veut une tisane ?

― Oui, s'il vous plaît.

― Allons nous mettre sur la terrasse » proposa Esmée tandis que son mari allait préparer les boissons.

Une fois dehors, Edward m'incita à prendre place face à sa mère et je m'exécutai silencieusement. Il s'installa près de moi et passa un bras derrière mes épaules. Je frissonnai de par la fraîcheur de l'air mais également à cause de sa proximité déroutante.

« Tiens, prends une couverture » ajouta Esmée en me tendant un plaid en laine.

Mon compagnon s'en empara vivement et nous recouvrit tous les deux. Il me tira délicatement vers lui et m'obligea à poser ma joue sur son torse brûlant.

Au retour de Carlisle, je bus une première gorgée de tisane avec prudence, restant étroitement liée à Edward.

Même si je n'étais pas très à l'aise d'être si proche de lui, je devais avouer que son étreinte était confortable mais aussi très rassurante. Quelque part, je me sentais protégée et admirée.

« Tu sens bon, me dit-il bientôt alors qu'il reniflait mes cheveux, voulant sans doute paraître attentionné envers moi en présence de ses parents.

― Toi aussi » lui répondis-je timidement, ne pouvant guère mentir à ce sujet.

Cette fois-ci, je ne résistai pas à la tentation. Ce fut à mon tour de goûter à sa peau blême en embrassant sa pommette. Mon acte, bien que calculé, le surprit sans nul doute puisque je le vis écarquiller très légèrement les yeux. Ses doigts glissèrent le long de mon ventre et atteignirent mon nombril.

« N'allez pas plus loin, le prévins-je discrètement en faisant mine de lui faire un câlin.

― Qu'est-ce que vous craignez ? me demanda-t-il taquin en continuant la descendance de sa main, faisant pulser le sang à travers mes veines.

― Ne me touchez pas » chuchotai-je mauvaise.

Après mûre réflexion, il replaça correctement son bras et je terminai enfin ma verveine devenue tiède.

« Votre dîner était très bon, remerciai-je Esmée tandis que la soirée touchait à sa fin.

― Merci. Je suis contente d'avoir enfin fait ta connaissance.

― Moi aussi.

― À bientôt Bella » me salua Carlisle.

Tous deux nous raccompagnèrent jusqu'à la voiture et je montai sans plus attendre à bord de celle-ci, pressée de mettre un terme à toute cette mascarade.

Edward démarra peu après et nous retrouvâmes enfin nos rôles respectifs.

« Tout ceci m'a épuisée, soufflai-je.

― Et moi donc, m'imita-t-il.

― Vos parents sont très gentils. Je ne comprends pas d'où provient votre mauvais caractère.

― Je n'ai pas mauvais caractère.

― Et vous êtes menteur par dessus tout, ajoutai-je.

― Je ne mens que lorsque cela est nécessaire.

― Nous n'avons pas la même notion de nécessité.

― Sans doute » trancha-t-il.

Durant la suite du trajet, nous demeurâmes muets. Ce ne fut que lorsque j'aperçus le bout de ma rue qu'Edward reprit la parole.

« Ouvrez la boîte à gants. »

Je m'exécutai et découvris un carnet de chèques aux couleurs de _Barclays_.

« Prenez-le » m'ordonna-t-il.

Je m'exécutai timidement et le posai sur mes genoux. Edward se gara sur le parking de ma résidence peu après et sortis un stylo noir de l'une de ses poches. Il me prit le carnet des mains puis l'ouvrit précipitamment. Avant qu'il n'eût le temps d'inscrire un quelconque montant sur le chèque, j'attrapai sa paume, l'obligeant à lâcher son stylo.

« Que faites-vous ? me demanda-t-il incrédule.

― Laissez tomber. Je ne veux pas d'argent. »

Il sembla méditer cette information durant quelques secondes puis se pencha vers moi afin de captiver mon regard.

« Pourquoi ? »

Sans même prendre la peine de lui répondre, j'ouvris la portière et quittai la voiture avec empressement, achevant pour de bon cette soirée placée sous le signe du mensonge.

•

Assise depuis quelques minutes derrière mon bureau, je farfouillai le fond d'un tiroir à la recherche d'une agrafeuse.

« Où est-elle ? » m'enquis-je tout bas.

Je tirai plus sèchement le tiroir vers l'arrière et, par une malchance peu courante, celui-ci se délogea de son emplacement, répandant toutes sortes d'objets sur le carrelage beige de la pièce.

« Merde ! »

Je remontai légèrement ma jupe puis me mis à quatre pattes par terre afin de rassembler diverses fournitures de bureau.

« Je hais les trombones » maugréai-je en constatant qu'il y en avait un peu partout.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter et, dos à la porte, je tournai lentement le visage sur le côté afin de vérifier l'identité de mon visiteur.

« Belle position, me dit Edward qui matait ouvertement mon postérieur.

― Je ne vous permets pas ! » m'exclamai-je en essayant tant bien que mal de me relever décemment.

Une fois debout, je me postai face à lui de manière incertaine.

« Je vous écoute, commençai-je.

― Nous avons une nouvelle affaire sur le dos, m'informa-t-il. Tout est là.

― Merci » répliquai-je en lui arrachant des mains le dossier qu'il me tendait.

Je consultai brièvement les chiffres de cette société tandis qu'Edward me fixait impoliment, demeurant debout et immobile face à moi.

« Rosalie et Emmett vont se marier, finit-il par me dire incertain.

― Je sais, lui répondis-je distraite.

― Ils nous ont réunis pour… continua-t-il.

― Je sais, répétai-je.

― Mes parents sont invités eux aussi. »

Je relevai le nez vers lui, devinant ses intentions.

« Et ? m'enquis-je afin de confirmer mes doutes.

― Je vous demande simplement de jouer le rôle de ma petite amie. Pour la deuxième fois, se sentit-il obligé de préciser.

― Hors de question ! Je ne joue plus le jeu ! Dites-leur que nous avons rompu ! m'emportai-je, n'ayant plus le courage d'endurer de nouveaux gestes tendres de sa part.

― Impossible.

― Et pourquoi ?

― S'il vous plaît, continua-t-il en ignorant ma question.

― Vous êtes vraiment gonflé. Je ne veux pas, insistai-je.

― Je vous demande simplement d'être un peu plus affective qu'à l'ordinaire pour que mes parents ne se doutent de rien, m'expliqua-t-il en ignorant mes paroles.

― J'ai dit non ! m'exclamai-je.

― De quoi est― ce que vous avez peur ? reprit-il d'un ton menaçant, voyant qu'il était en train de perdre la partie.

― Je n'ai peur de rien. Je n'aime pas mentir contrairement à vous, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. »

Il fit un pas de plus vers moi et son visage se retrouva à seulement quelques centimètres du mien. Ma respiration redevint erratique, la chaleur de la pièce augmenta subitement.

« Je ne vous crois pas.

― Tant pis pour vous » répliquai-je durement.

Il garda le silence un moment de plus puis chuchota une phrase bien troublante à mon oreille.

« Vous avez peur d'y prendre goût. »

Je déglutis puis me reculai en vitesse, de multiples interrogations se mélangeant dans mon esprit.

« Je ne crois pas non, finis-je par lui avouer d'un air peu convaincu qui m'étonna moi-même.

― Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que vous refusez ? »

Je méditai intérieurement, partagée entre l'envie de fuir et celle d'accepter. Au fond de moi, je ne voulais pas perdre la face. Je voulais lui prouver que mes raisons étaient tout autre. Je ne risquais pas d'y prendre goût, c'était plus que certain.

« J'accepte, cédai-je alors d'une voix sèche. Mais soyez prévenu, cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Et nous en ferons le moins possible.

― Je ne comptais pas en faire plus que nécessaire, m'apprit-il nerveusement. Au fait, je veux votre rapport avant midi. »

Sur ce, il partit tel un éclair et je grognai d'énervement, trouvant stupide le fait de ne pas avoir réussi à refuser une proposition si sordide.

Son argument avait été intelligent. Il m'avait fait réfléchir plus que de raison, m'effrayant presque.

Je ne voulais pas jouer le rôle de sa petite amie pour une raison évidente : il m'horripilait. Je ne le supportais pas et ce depuis le premier jour. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre clairement pourquoi je m'affolais à chaque fois que nous étions un peu trop proches l'un de l'autre. Sa proximité me hérissait sans doute. Pourtant, je savais que mes réactions n'avaient rien de comparable au dégoût.

« Tu deviens folle Bella » me sermonnai-je moi-même.

Il ne m'attirait pas du tout. Du moins, je le croyais… Je l'espérais…

Préférant ne pas réfléchir plus longtemps, je ramassai les derniers trombones éparpillés sur le sol puis repris le cours de mon travail.

•

« J'adore cette robe ! s'exclama Alice qui portait une robe de cérémonie semblable à la mienne.

― Je ne sais pas, hésitai-je.

― Essayez celle-ci » nous ordonna Rose qui tenait absolument à ce que ces demoiselles d'honneur portassent la même robe.

Je me changeai pour la sixième ou septième fois, recouvrant cette fois-ci mon corps d'une soie peu ordinaire aux couleurs pâles. Un décolleté légèrement prononcé sublimait mes formes et la dentelle cousue ici et là donnait un côté glamour à cette tenue chic.

« Montrez-moi. »

Alice et moi sortîmes de nos cabines respectives en même temps, à la différence qu'il me restait une manche à enfiler. Mon poignet était malheureusement toujours plâtré. La vendeuse du magasin m'aida à passer le bras à travers le trou prévu à cet effet puis resserra les liens dorsaux de ma robe, faisant une belle boucle près de mes omoplates.

« Elles sont parfaites, décréta la future mariée après nous avoir inspecté de la tête aux pieds.

― Je trouve aussi, l'encouragea la jeune femme brune qui nous supportait depuis un certain temps déjà.

― Mais par pitié, fais-toi enlever ce plâtre avant le mariage Bella ! me sermonna Rose.

― Je le ferai, ne t'en fais pas.

― Combien vous en reste-t-il ? reprit-elle à l'intention de la commerçante en faisant référence à ma tenue.

― Il n'y en a plus que cinq, nous annonça-elle après avoir tapé quelques commandes rapides sur son ordinateur.

― D'accord. »

La clochette de la boutique tinta et deux femmes d'une trentaine d'années entrèrent dans la grande salle. La première était grande et blonde, ressemblant étrangement à mon amie. La seconde était légèrement plus enveloppée mais son visage d'ange lui conférait une beauté extraordinaire.

« Enfin ! » s'exclama Rose en allant accueillir celles que je devinais être ses cousines qui, au même titre qu'Alice et moi, étaient demoiselles d'honneur.

Ces dernières s'avancèrent vers nous et nous saluèrent jovialement.

« Je vous présente Alison et Elena, et voici Bella et Alice, nous présenta Rosalie en nous désignant tour à tour.

― Enchantée.

― Ne perdons pas plus de temps. S'il vous plaît, apportez-nous deux robes supplémentaires. »

Bientôt, nous nous retrouvâmes toutes les quatre habillées à l'identique et le sourire qu'afficha Rosalie fut indescriptible.

« J'imagine que nous sommes arrivées trop tard pour protester, rigola Alison.

― En effet.

― Tu as de la chance que j'aime cette robe. »

Finalement, cette fameuse robe remporta les votes de toutes et nous nous attaquâmes ensuite à la robe de Rosalie. Les premiers essais furent ennuyeux tant les parures se ressemblaient. Mais peu à peu les modèles se diversifièrent et j'admirai avec jalousie la reine de l'événement qui avait la chance de posséder un corps de rêve.

« Celle-ci est beaucoup trop verte, s'empressa de dire Alice à la vue d'un bout de tissu coloré.

― Tiens, prends celle-ci » ajouta Elena en tendant alors une pure merveille aux reflets argentés à sa cousine.

Et une fois sur Rose, cette merveille se transforma en miracle.

« Comment est-ce que vous me trouvez ?

― Tu es…

― Vraiment sublime !

― Je trouve le bustier trop lâche, bouda-t-elle face au grand miroir.

― Les retouches sont gratuites, s'empressa d'ajouter la vendeuse. Il suffit de poser deux trois points de chaque côté, comme ceci, nous montra-t-elle en resserrant légèrement le tissu

― Je préfère.

― Je la trouve vraiment jolie, soufflai-je rêveuse.

― Oui, elle est faite pour toi ! » renchéris Alice.

À force d'arguments, Rosalie céda et opta pour cette élégante robe.

Après avoir versé un acompte à la patronne du magasin, nous quittâmes enfin les lieux et décidâmes d'aller boire un verre toutes les cinq.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je suis contente que tu te aies trouvé l'homme de ta vie, annonça Alison à sa cousine, une main rassurante sur son épaule gauche.

― Oui. Mais j'ai… Peur, nous confia Rose indécise.

― J'avais les mêmes craintes il y a quelques années, lui répondit Elena. Je suis mariée depuis trois ans, se sentit-elle obligée de préciser pour Alice et moi qui la connaissions depuis un peu plus d'une heure.

― Et moi donc. Je me suis mariée l'année dernière, ajouta Alison.

― Vous avez beaucoup de chance les filles, les complimenta Alice.

― Tout dépend du point de vue. Mon mari n'a encore jamais touché à l'aspirateur de la maison, rit Elena.

― Le mien non plus, rassure-toi.

― Croyez-moi, je ne me laisserai pas faire, protesta Rosalie d'un air décidé.

― Est-ce que vous êtes célibataires ? s'adressa la plus âgée des cousines à Alice et moi.

― Oui, mais je sais déjà qui est l'homme de ma vie, songea Alice. Je le vois tous les jours.

― Et moi pas du tout, maugréai-je.

― Tout viendra en temps et en heure, me rassura Alison.

― Au fait, est-ce que je vous ai dit que Jasper et moi avions enfin trouvé un terrain d'entente ?

― À propos de quoi ?

― De notre rendez-vous, s'extasia-t-elle. Nous allons au cinéma vendredi soir.

― Quoi ? Et tu ne nous le dit que maintenant ! Alice Brandon, la grondai-je.

― Mais il ne me semble pas être la seule à faire des cachotteries…

― De quoi parles-tu ? lui demanda Rosalie.

― Bella a rencontré les parents d'Edward !

― QUOI ? s'égosilla la future mariée.

― Non ! Non, bien sûr que non, mentis-je.

― Tu mens ! N'oublie pas que c'est grâce à moi qu'il a obtenu ton numéro ! me rappela Alice d'un air furibond.

― Est-ce que tu es vraiment allée chez lui ?

― Je… Oui, cédai-je lamentablement.

― Qui est cet Edward ? s'intéressa Elena.

― Le pire ennemi de Bella.

― Je vois.

― Attendez les filles, je dois comprendre. Bella, pourquoi est-ce que tu es allée chez lui ?

― Il a dit à ses parents qu'il avait rencontré quelqu'un alors que ce n'était pas vrai. Et il n'avait personne d'autre sous la main pour l'accompagner à un dîner de famille déjà reporté maintes fois.

― Tu veux dire… Esmée et Carlisle pensent que tu es sa petite amie ! réalisa-t-elle.

― Malheureusement. Et figure-toi que je suis obligée de jouer le jeu le jour de ton mariage puisque qu'ils sont tous les deux invités.

― C'est génial ! s'exclama-t-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

― Pourquoi ?

― Vous allez former un couple d'enfer ! J'avais peur que vous me détestiez pour vous avoir mis ensemble.

― Ne t'en fais pas, je prendrai sur moi, la rassurai-je. Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis gênée de mentir à ses parents, repris-je.

― Si, j'imagine très bien. Et tu vas devoir endurer cela des dizaines de fois.

― Non, j'ai été claire. Après le mariage, je ne céderai plus.

― Nous verrons ça… »

Suite à cela, notre conversation se limita à quelques banalités sans importance. Rose me déposa chez moi vers dix-neuf heures quinze et je lui jurai de prendre rendez-vous avec un médecin le plus rapidement possible afin de faire disparaître ce bout de plâtre encombrant. Le mariage avait lieu dans quelques jours et je devais être parfaite.

* * *

><p>Petit rappel : <strong>www facebook com EmmaLaviche** !


	8. Chapitre 7

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7<strong>

Alice et moi roulions en direction d'Oxford, là où la cérémonie de mariage avait lieu. Il était encore tôt mais nous voulions arriver en avance afin de pouvoir nous préparer tranquillement chez Rosalie qui nous attendait impatiente. Étant à bord de la voiture de mon amie, je ne conduisais pas mais me contentais d'observer le paysage d'un regard vague, massant doucement mon poignet fragile qui était de nouveau à l'air libre depuis quelques jours déjà.

D'une oreille distraite, j'écoutais les propos d'Alice qui me parlait de Jasper. Visiblement, la soirée qu'ils avaient passée en tête à tête avait été merveilleuse. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Pourtant, selon elle, ils ne sortaient toujours pas ensemble.

Après avoir mis un certain temps à trouver la demeure de Rose, nous arrivâmes enfin à destination et fûmes accueillies par ses parents. Une fois à l'intérieur, nous rejoignîmes la future mariée qui était rayonnante mais aussi, et surtout, plus stressée que jamais.

Je remarquai bien vite que, malgré l'heure, il y avait déjà pas mal d'inconnus sur les lieux. Dehors, plusieurs personnes décoraient le grand jardin attenant à la villa afin que l'apéritif de bienvenu fût parfait. Le personnel engagé pour l'occasion s'attelait également en cuisine afin de concevoir des centaines de mets culinaires. Pour finir, l'organisatrice de mariage courait dans tous les sens, son téléphone en main.

« Venez avec moi » nous ordonna Rosalie.

Nous rejoignîmes le palier supérieur et entrâmes dans une pièce où le rose dominait et qui devait très certainement être sa chambre.

« Il est neuf heures. L'apéritif commence à midi trente. Nous avons trois heures et demie pour nous préparer, résuma-t-elle ensuite en prenant place sur le rebord de son lit.

― Ne perdons pas plus de temps ! » s'exclama Alice avec enthousiaste.

Alison et Elena ne tardèrent pas à nous rejoindre puis ce fut la maquilleuse qui fit son apparition afin de superviser le tout. Enfin au complet, nous inspectâmes le moindre centimètre carré de notre corps. Nous nous coiffâmes, nous épilâmes, vernîmes nos ongles en portant toujours plus d'attention à Rosalie qui devait être parfaite. Une à une, nous passâmes entre les mains expertes de Sylvia, la maquilleuse, et étant la première à être prête, j'inaugurai l'événement. Le résultat fut époustouflant.

Vint ensuite le moment de revêtir nos robes. Avec une précaution exagérée, j'enfilai la mienne qui moulait ma silhouette avec sublime. Nous nous retrouvâmes habillées à l'identique à l'exception de Rose. Même si cette dernière ne portait pas encore _la_ robe blanche, la tenue sobre qu'elle avait choisie différait de la nôtre.

Lors de l'apéritif précédant la cérémonie officielle, il était coutume de ne point dévoiler la robe de mariée au futur époux. Il devait en effet l'apercevoir pour la première fois lors de l'entrée magistrale de sa future femme dans l'église. Et bien entendu, aucun contact n'était permis entre eux jusqu'à ce moment tant attendu. L'apéritif était en quelques sortes un supplice pour les deux jeunes gens amoureux.

Lorsque finalement nous fumes fin prêtes, midi sonna. Tandis que nous étions toujours à l'étage, Emmett appela Alice pour nous signifier son arrivée en compagnie de ses parents. Cette nouvelle fit bondir Rosalie qui se mit à ronger ses beaux ongles avec nervosité.

« Rose ! Tu vas abîmer ta manucure ! pesta Alison.

― J'ai peur ! cria-t-elle.

― De quoi ?

― Je ne sais pas ! Je veux le voir, décida-t-elle en se relevant brusquement.

― Je t'interdis de bouger, la retint Elena. Tu ne descendras que lorsqu'il y aura suffisamment d'invités pour ne pas être tentée de lui parler.

― Et s'il change d'avis ?

― Impossible, la rassurai-je. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre. »

Sur ces mots, le silence revint emplir la chambre à l'intérieur de laquelle nous étions enfermées depuis plusieurs heures.

Près d'une heure plus tard, l'organisatrice de mariage vint nous prévenir qu'il était enfin temps de rejoindre la foule qui regroupait environ deux cent personnes.

« Nous y sommes, nous dit Rosalie. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes mes demoiselles d'honneur. Je compte sur vous pour me venir en aide si j'ai le moindre problème.

― Ne t'en fais. »

Nous arrivâmes au rez-de-chaussée puis sortîmes de la bâtisse à pas de velours.

Dehors, le jardin était méconnaissable. La décoration était sublime et la foule impressionnante.

« Bonne chance » nous souhaita Alison.

Nous nous dispersâmes en vitesse, incapable de rester groupées dans de telles conditions. Ne connaissant pas grand monde, je me dirigeai vers le buffet et saisis un première coupe de champagne afin d'étancher ma soif.

« Bella ! Quel plaisir de te revoir ! »

Je pivotai d'un quart de tour pour finalement apercevoir Esmée qui me salua sans plus attendre.

« Comment vas-tu ?

― Bien et vous ? lui demandai-je gênée.

― Aussi, me répondit-elle. Tu es très belle, me complimenta-t-elle ensuite en m'observant attentivement des pieds à la tête.

― Merci.

― Et mon fils est visiblement du même avis que moi » termina-t-elle en fixant un point imaginaire situé derrière moi.

Avant que je n'eusse le temps de me retourner, une étreinte rassurante m'enveloppa et une odeur familière enivra mes sens. Un torse musclé se retrouva plaqué contre mon échine et des lèvres soyeuses vinrent picorer ma nuque, me faisant trembler avec démesure. Les battements de mon cœur s'affolèrent et ma respiration s'accéléra dangereusement.

« Vous êtes beaucoup trop crispée » susurra une voix virile près de mon oreille que je reconnus sans peine.

Je hoquetai silencieusement, offrant un sourire gêné à Esmée qui nous observait toujours.

« Où est papa ? continua Edward à l'intention de sa mère, gardant ses bras autour de ma taille.

― Je l'ai perdu, lui répondit-elle.

― Est-ce que v… Est-ce que tu es venu avec Jasper ? » demandai-je à mon prétendu petit ami afin de paraître naturelle et détendue en sa présence.

Je tournai légèrement la tête sur le côté afin d'apercevoir son beau visage à seulement quelques centimètres du mien.

« Oui, nous avons pris ma voiture, me dit-il en me dévisageant impoliment. Comment s'est passée ta matinée ? s'intéressa-t-il faussement, faisant alors bonne figure devant Esmée. Pas trop dure ?

― Épuisante. Les filles et moi avons passé des heures dans la chambre de Rose à nous pomponner, lui appris-je, toujours tendue de par sa proximité.

― Ça valait la peine. Tu es magnifique » ajouta-t-il, son regard perdu dans le mien.

Et le temps d'une seconde, j'eus envie de croire en la sincérité de ses paroles.

« Elle est superbe ! reprit Esmée avec enthousiasme. Et toi aussi, montre-toi » ajouta-t-elle à l'intention de son fils.

Saisissant l'opportunité de me défaire de son étreinte, je dénouai lentement les bras de mon partenaire qui me maintenaient prisonnière et me tournai vers lui afin d'observer son allure générale.

Face à moi se tenait un homme digne des plus célèbres magazines de mode. Il portait un costard noir et une cravate de la même couleur, le tout masquant une chemise blanche légèrement transparente. Cette tenue, pourtant classique, le rendait plus beau que jamais.

Incapable de parler ni même de détourner les yeux, je portai mon verre de champagne à mes lèvres afin de boire son contenu d'une traite.

« Vous êtes très assortis !

― Merci maman. »

Suite à cela, la mère de Rosalie apparut à quelques mètres de nous et Esmée s'empressa de la rejoindre afin de papoter avec elle.

Désormais seule avec Edward, je me raclai la gorge maladroitement et posai ma coupe vide sur le plateau d'un serveur qui passait par là. J'attrapai trois petits-fours et les avalai en quelques bouchées, essayant tant bien que mal d'ignorer le regard d'Edward qui pesait sur moi.

« Quelle élégance, me fit-il remarquer.

― J'ai faim » lui avouai-je alors.

Il acquiesça silencieusement puis reprit la parole.

« Emmett et Jasper sont au courant pour nous deux. J'ai préféré les prévenir de notre arrangement pour éviter toute maladresse de leur part devant mes parents.

― Rose et Alice sont également prévenues.

― Parfait » conclut-il avant de s'éloigner à grands pas, me faisant clairement comprendre que ma présence le hérissait.

Je grognai intérieurement puis cherchai les filles du regard. Alice était assise sur un banc, en compagnie de plusieurs personnes dont Jasper et Alison. Je m'avançai vers eux de manière indécise.

« Bella ! Viens t'asseoir avec nous » héla mon amie après m'avoir aperçue.

Après avoir salué tout le monde, je m'installai entre elle et un homme blond dont j'ignorais l'identité mais dont l'allure me laissait sans voix.

« Laisse-moi te présenter Steve. C'est un cousin à Rose, il est garçon d'honneur, m'apprit Alice en pointant l'inconnu du doigt.

― Enchantée de vous connaître, me dit ce dernier d'une voix sensuelle.

― Moi aussi, lui répondis-je niaisement sous le charme de son beau sourire.

― Est-ce que vous aussi vous travaillez avec Rose ? me demanda-t-il ensuite.

― Oui, depuis peu. »

L'apéritif dînatoire dura plusieurs heures durant lesquelles je discutai avec de nombreuses personnes, ne manquant pas de saluer Carlisle. Vers seize heures, le père de Rosalie annonça à l'assemblée qu'il était temps de rejoindre l'église. La plupart des invités quittèrent les lieux sans plus attendre, désemplissant très nettement le jardin. Les filles et moi aidâmes Rose à revêtir sa robe puis chacune de nous, à l'exception de la mariée, rejoignit son cavalier.

Sur le parking, les garçons d'honneur nous attendaient sagement.

Elena et son mari furent les premiers à partir. Alison et Steve, son cousin, disparurent ensuite. Jasper accueillit Alice l'air enchanté et ils quittèrent la villa peu après. Je me tournai vers Edward qui m'attendait adossé au capot de sa voiture puis avançai vers lui d'un pas lent.

« Allons-y avant que Rosalie ne sorte de la maison » lui dis-je en désignant du menton la sublime Mercedes qui attendait la mariée.

Le trajet fut bref et silencieux. Edward ne m'adressa pas même un regard et de mon côté, je préférai observer la route.

Il se gara bientôt entre deux voitures décorées pour l'occasion et nous poussâmes tous deux le même soupir d'appréhension à la vue de toute cette foule qui emplissait désormais la placette attenante à la cathédrale.

Après avoir verrouillé son automobile, Edward vint à mon encontre et nous avançâmes d'un même élan, rejoignant ainsi nos amis.

« Les invités sont priés d'entrer » nous annonça le prêtre depuis le sommet des marches menant à l'église.

La foule se pressa à l'intérieur de l'édifice. Les membres du cortège tels que les couples d'honneur, les témoins et les proches des mariés restèrent à l'extérieur.

Une première voiture vint déposer Emmett et sa mère devant l'église. Ils patientèrent un moment avec nous puis entrèrent les premiers au son d'une douce mélodie. Le père d'Emmett et la mère de Rosalie les imitèrent peu après puis ce fut au tour des témoins d'avancer.

« C'est à nous » réalisa ensuite Alice en s'adressant à son cavalier.

Ce dernier lui sourit puis l'entraîna à sa suite. Les autres couples d'honneur suivirent puis, enfin, j'agrippai le bras d'Edward. Nous pénétrâmes à l'intérieur de la grande bâtisse ensemble et je devins bien plus nerveuse lorsque tous les regards se braquèrent sur nous. Cherchant un quelconque soutient, je relevai le visage vers Edward qui me fixait attentivement. Nous nous plaçâmes à la droite de l'autel près d'Alison et Steve, faisant face aux deux autres couples.

Finalement, après une attente insoutenable pour tous, Rosalie entra au bras de son père et le visage d'Emmett s'illumina.

« Je déteste les mariages » souffla Edward à mon oreille quelques secondes plus tard.

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais.

« Tout ceci me paraît bien futile, ajouta-t-il d'une voix basse de façon à ce que je fusse la seule à l'entendre.

― Taisez-vous, lui ordonnai-je tout bas.

― Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? continua-t-il tandis que le curé entamait son long discours.

― Absolument pas. Le mariage est une preuve d'amour. »

À ces mots, sa main s'aventura dans mon dos et il m'étreignit fermement, nichant son visage au creux de mon cou.

« Croyez-moi, il existe de bien plus belles preuves d'amour. »

Tendue, je ne répliquai plus et me contentai de fixer les futurs époux.

« Je vous déclare mari et femme. Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée » termina finalement le prêtre.

Rosalie et Emmett s'embrassèrent chastement puis, les talonnant de près, tout le monde sortit de l'église. Les pétales de roses volèrent, les grains de riz également. Et pour parfaire le tout, Rosalie lança son bouquet dans les airs. Alice l'attrapa en plein vol avant de retomber dans les bras de Jasper pour l'embrasser. À la vue de tout cet amour, mes lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire gai et je rêvai de mon propre mariage pendant un moment.

« Direction la mairie, me dit tout à coup Edward, interrompant alors mes rêveries.

― Je vous déteste, pestai-je.

― Je sais. »

Une tout autre cérémonie eut lieu à la mairie afin d'unir officiellement les mariés. Enfin, vers dix-huit heures trente, les voitures traversèrent le centre d'Oxford en klaxonnant plus que de raison afin de rejoindre le restaurant où devait avoir lieu la soirée de clôture.

« Où est le restaurant ? demandai-je à Edward lorsque le cortège emprunta l'autoroute.

― Nous y serons dans vingt minutes, m'apprit-il.

― Dans vingt minutes ?

― Oui, dans vingt minutes » répéta-t-il ennuyé.

Visiblement heureux d'avoir enfin la possibilité de rouler vite, il accéléra franchement et doubla plusieurs véhicules.

« Et les autres y seront dans une heure, soufflai-je en constatant que nous avions déjà semé pas mal de monde.

― Quarante minutes tout au plus, me rectifia-t-il.

― Vous savez, je tiens à ma vie, lui répondis-je sèchement en voyant l'aiguille du conteur tendre vers la droite.

― Moi aussi.

― Ralentissez !

― Ne recommencez pas, je sais ce que je fais, me coupa-t-il d'un ton autoritaire.

― Vous êtes vraiment insupportable » crachai-je.

Passablement énervée, je donnai un léger coup à l'accoudoir incrusté dans la porte.

« Faites attention ! Vous allez bousiller ma voiture ! hurla-t-il.

― Ce ne sera pas une grande perte » répliquai-je.

Il serra les poings, blanchissant les jointures de ses doigts qui agrippaient le volant avec fermeté. Il accéléra encore et je fermai les yeux, ne préférant plus intervenir.

En fin de compte, nous fûmes les premiers à arriver à destination.

« Et maintenant ? » m'enquis-je en débouclant ma ceinture de sécurité.

Il m'imita en ignorant royalement ma question et nos regards ennemis s'accrochèrent.

« Attendons » me dit-il finalement.

Je soufflai d'exaspération puis ouvris mon sac afin d'attraper ma trousse à maquillage. Après avoir rabattu le pare-soleil doté d'un petit miroir, je repassai le trait de crayon qui soulignait mes yeux puis étalait un peu de rouge à lèvres sur ma bouche.

« Pitié, se plaignit Edward à ma droite.

― Quoi encore ?

― Laissez tomber » termina-t-il sèchement.

Lorsqu'enfin tous les invités nous eurent rejoints, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur du restaurant. Un placier s'occupa de chacun de nous. Rose, Emmett et leurs parents s'installèrent autour d'une table ronde placée au centre la salle. Pour ma part, je m'assis face à Edward, entre Steve et Alice et non loin de Carlisle et Esmée.

Un succulent vin fut servi à tout le monde dans les minutes qui suivirent et nous portâmes un toast aux nouveaux époux avant de se désaltérer.

« Est-ce que vous habitez à Londres ? me demanda Steve tandis que nous dégustions enfin le hors-d'œuvre.

― Oui et vous ?

― Non, j'habite à Oxford depuis quelques années. J'ai déménagé à cause de mon travail.

― Que faites-vous exactement ? continuai-je d'un air curieux.

― Je suis avocat, me dit-il.

― Un métier difficile, non ?

― Tout dépend du contexte. Mais j'imagine que travailler au sein d'une banque n'est pas de tout repos non plus…

― Tout dépend de l'entourage » lui répondis-je en reportant soudainement mon attention sur Edward qui discutait avec Jasper.

L'insistance de mon regard l'obligea à détourner les yeux à son tour et mon cavalier me dévisagea durement durant quelques secondes.

« Un peu de vin blanc ? reprit Steve, se penchant plus franchement vers moi, une bouteille à la main.

― Je suis au rouge, lui répondis-je en levant mon verre.

― Et sinon… Quelles sont vos passions ? s'enquit-il en avalant un bouchée de salade.

― Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de me divertir. Mais j'aime beaucoup les voyages. Et vous, quelle est votre passion ?

― Le golf.

― Je n'en ai jamais fait, lui appris-je.

― Vous devriez essayer » me conseilla-t-il.

Face à moi, Edward m'observait toujours d'un air furibond qui ne laissait rien présager de bon. D'un coup d'œil rapide, il me désigna ses parents situés à quelques places de nous comme pour mettre un terme à l'échange que j'entretenais avec mon voisin de table. Trouvant son petit manège ridicule, j'ignorai son avertissement.

« Vous n'aimez pas les tomates, remarquai-je en m'adressant à Steve.

― Non, sourit-il. Est-ce que vous les voulez ? me questionna-t-il gentiment à me désignant le contenu de son assiette.

― Oui, merci. »

À l'aide de ma fourchette, j'attrapai les légumes et les mangeai rapidement.

« Vous semblez avoir faim, ajouta-t-il.

― Pas plus que d'habitude.

― Vous avez un grand appétit dans ce cas. Vous cachez bien votre jeu » me complimenta-t-il en observant ma silhouette.

Quelque peu rougissante, je souris puis baissai timidement le visage.

« Ne soyez pas gênée » chuchota-t-il d'une voix suave près de mon oreille.

Au même moment, quelqu'un m'écrasa sèchement le pied et je sursautai de surprise.

« Est-ce tout va bien ? reprit Steve inquiet.

― Oui, je vais bien. »

À voir le sourire d'Edward, il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre de qui venait cette attaque. Alors, je répliquai en envoyant valser mes talons aiguilles dans ses jambes. Il poussa un gémissement faible que je fus la seule à entendre. En retour, je reçu un coup dans les genoux.

« Arrêtez » murmurai-je discrètement à mon petit ami factice.

Il réitéra son geste et je gémis de douleur le plus doucement possible.

« Espèce de sadique » soufflai-je entre mes dents.

Je relançai mon pied droit vers lui afin de l'atteindre mais, contre toute attente, ses deux mains encerclèrent ma cheville. Après m'avoir offert un sourire diabolique, il me tira vers lui et je m'agrippai au rebord de la table afin de ne pas tomber.

« Bella ? s'enquit Alice.

― Oui ? lui répondis-je l'air de rien.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

― Je… J'ai fait tomber ma bague » inventai-je.

Elle me regarda comme si j'étais tout à coup devenue folle puis reporta son attention sur Jasper qui lui aussi m'observait étrangement.

Edward desserra légèrement sa prise et j'en profitai pour donner un grand coup entre ses jambes. L'effet fut immédiat. Mon pied retrouva sa liberté et le cri grave que poussa mon compagnon alerta la tablée.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Edward ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? se renseigna l'un des convives.

― Oui, souffla-t-il, les deux bras tendus sous la table.

― Est-ce que tu peux me passer de l'eau s'il te plaît ? » lui demandai-je à tout hasard afin de l'empêcher de se tenir le paquet.

Il me fusilla du regard puis finit par s'exécuter non sans grimacer.

« Merci. »

Sans un mot de plus, il quitta son siège et contourna la longue table rectangulaire afin de me rejoindre d'un pas boiteux.

« Venez, m'ordonna-t-il à voix basse.

― Non » le contrai-je.

Carlisle nous fit un signe de tête et je souris niaisement, ne voulant rien laisser paraître. Edward attrapa fermement ma main et m'obligea à me relever. Il m'entraîna à sa suite et nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt dans les toilettes.

« Vous êtes complètement folle ! s'exclama-t-il après s'être assuré que la porte était correctement fermée.

― Non, _vous_ êtes fou ! le rectifiai-je. J'ai bien failli me retrouver par terre, me plaignis-je.

― J'ai bien failli devenir stérile !

― Tout est de votre faute.

― Quoi ? Je rêve ! Vous étiez en train de draguer ce mec devant mes parents ! Je vous rappelle que nous avons un accord, s'emporta-t-il.

― Je ne le draguais pas. Il me draguait.

― Il fallait le repousser !

― Non ! Je ne compte pas me priver à cause de vous. Steve est quelqu'un de bien, lui répondis-je d'un ton ferme en m'appuyant contre le lavabo.

― Je vous en prie, ce type est minable. Le golf le prouve suffisamment, reprit-il en se rapprochant de moi.

― Qu'est-ce que vous avez contre le golf ? »

Ignorant ma question, il posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de moi, sur le carrelage froid, puis plongea son regard dans le mien.

« Je vous interdit de draguer qui que ce soit ce soir. Nous sommes ensemble, m'affirma-t-il.

― Je n'y peux rien si les hommes me veulent » lui dis-je de manière certaine ce qui m'étonna moi-même.

Son visage se rapprocha encore du mien et nous demeurâmes immobiles durant un certain temps. Et soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer un invité dont j'ignorais l'identité. Edward s'éloigna de moi en une fraction de seconde puis sortit de la pièce sans plus tarder. Je l'imitai et retrouvai bientôt ma place initiale, constatant que la plat de résistance était servi.

« Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allés faire dans les toilettes ? me questionna Alice avide de curiosité.

― Rien.

― Est-ce que vous avez… commença-t-elle d'un air coquin.

― Non, bien sûr que non ! lui répondis-je outrée.

― Au fait, reprit-elle tout bas.

― Oui ?

― Je sais que je suis censée te ramener à Londres ce soir mais…

― Mais quoi ?

― J'aimerais rentrer avec Jasper, chuchota-t-elle.

― Où est le problème ? m'enquis-je, ne voyant aucun inconvénient au fait de partager la voiture à trois.

― J'aimerais rentrer _seule_ avec lui, me précisa-t-elle ensuite.

― Je vois, conclus-je en faisant une drôle de tête.

― S'il te plaît, il te suffit de prendre sa place dans la voiture d'Edward, insista-t-elle en m'offrant une moue adorable à laquelle il était impossible de résister.

― Alice…

― Bella, je t'en supplie. C'est une question de vie ou de mort !

― Tu exagères.

― Pitié, reprit-elle. Et je te rappelle que tu m'es redevable pour la fois où je t'ai aidé à taper le texte de…

― D'accord, la coupai-je désemparée.

― Merci ! Je t'adore ! » termina-t-elle le sourire aux lèvres.

Lorsqu'enfin le repas toucha à sa fin, l'orchestre embauché pour l'occasion se mit à jouer.

« Bonsoir à tous, nous salua le chanteur. Comme vous le savez sûrement, les nouveaux mariés se doivent d'ouvrir le bal. »

Les invités se mirent à taper des mains, encourageant Emmett et Rosalie à aller sur la piste. Ces derniers s'avancèrent vers l'estrade et s'étreignirent peu après afin de bouger lentement et tendrement au rythme de la musique.

Lorsque la première mélodie s'acheva, d'autres couples les rejoignirent, emplissant alors la piste de danse en un rien de temps.

« Est-ce que vous voulez danser ? me demanda Steve.

― Je…

― Bella est ma cavalière » me coupa soudainement Edward en se relevant précipitamment.

Il me tendit gracieusement sa main et je l'attrapai machinalement, n'ayant plus la force de lui résister.

« Désolée » soufflai-je à Steve avant de disparaître.

Lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes enfin au milieu de la foule, Edward attrapa mes bras avec délicatesse et les posa lui-même sur ses épaules. Il enserra ma taille avec fermeté et plaqua son corps chaud contre le mien. Je frissonnai démesurément, retrouvant le confort de son étreinte si protectrice.

« J'ai froid » m'empressai-je d'ajouter afin de justifier mes tremblements.

Il posa sa paume sur ma joue et m'incita à nicher mon visage au creux de son cou. Sa tête bascula vers l'avant et il renifla l'odeur de mes cheveux, affolant les battements de mon cœur.

« C'est un slow. Nous sommes bien obligés de jouer les amoureux » ajouta-t-il finalement comme pour se justifier.

Nous commençâmes à bouger doucement, restant soudés l'un à l'autre. Par mégarde, je lui écrasai le pied ce qui ne manqua pas de le faire réagir.

« Vous êtes toujours aussi mauvaise en danse, me dit-il, me faisant repenser au gala où nous avions dansé ensemble pour la première fois.

― Je ne suis pas mauvaise.

― Vous êtes bien trop raide.

― Vous m'empêchez de ne pas l'être.

― Ne cherchez pas d'excuse » trancha-t-il.

Je soufflai d'exaspération et renforçai ma prise autour de lui, savourant inconsciemment ce contact chaleureux et rassurant qu'il m'offrait.

« Je suis censée retourner à Londres avec vous, lui appris-je nerveuse.

― Je suis au courant. Jasper m'en a parlé » soupira-t-il.

Une musique bien plus énergique suivit et tout le monde changea de partenaire, moi y compris. Je me retrouvai dans les bras d'un inconnu qui n'avait absolument pas le rythme dans la peau, à mon plus grand désarroi. Du coin de l'œil, je vis mon cavalier faire tournoyer une jeune femme avec élégance et, sans réellement savoir pourquoi, cette vision me déplut. Je dansai ensuite avec Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle puis de nouveau avec Edward.

« Vous revoilà, me dit-il en agrippant ma taille. Vous ne m'avez pas manqué, ajouta-t-il.

― Vous non plus. »

Pourtant, le fait de retrouver ses bras me rassura étrangement et mes mouvements devinrent moins chaotiques, bien plus en accord avec les siens qu'avec ceux de mes partenaires précédents.

« Mes parents nous regardent bizarrement, m'apprit-il nerveux.

― Ils vont finir par se douter de quelque chose et vont me détester pour leur avoir menti, lui déballai-je mal-à-l'aise.

― Dans ce cas… »

Il plaqua son front contre le mien et ses mains glissèrent le long de mon échine afin de se poser sur mes fesses rebondies. Je sursautai légèrement, surprise par son audace.

« Je vous conseille d'enlever vos mains de là avant que je ne le fasse moi-même, murmurai-je paniquée.

― J'essaie simplement de m'améliorer, se justifia-t-il. Nous devons être crédibles.

― Vous avez moins de cinq secondes pour…

― Pour quoi ? me coupa-t-il moqueur en palpant plus franchement mon fessier.

― Je ne vous permets pas ! m'énervai-je à voix basse en essayant de le repousser discrètement afin de ne rien dévoiler face à Esmée et Carlisle.

― Vous êtes coincée, m'affirma-t-il alors, repositionnant enfin ses mains dans mon dos.

― Je ne suis pas coincée.

― Si vous l'êtes.

― Non je ne le suis pas, insistai-je. Je n'aime pas me faire tripoter par les hommes de votre genre, voilà tout.

― De mon genre ?

― Arrogant, égoïste, orgueilleux, prétentieux, méprisant…

― Je vois, médita-t-il déçu. Allons nous asseoir. »

Je m'installai à côté de lui peu après et attrapai mon verre plein afin de le vider d'un seul coup. Edward me dévisagea durant un court instant puis s'empara à son tour d'une bouteille de champagne.

« Je vous interdis de boire, le stoppai-je.

― J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi…

― Vous conduisez, le résonnai-je.

― Je n'ai presque rien bu jusqu'à présent.

― Et c'est très bien comme ça » conclus-je en lui arrachant son butin des mains.

Sans réfléchir, je portai le goulot à ma bouche afin de boire le fond de la bouteille sous son regard noir.

En définitive, je me relevai sans prévenir et me dirigeai vers les toilettes d'une démarche mal assurée, le trop plein d'alcool se faisant ressentir. En ouvrant la porte, je tomber nez à nez avec Rosalie qui observait son reflet dans le miroir.

« Comment va Madame McCarthy ? la questionnai-je l'air enchanté.

― Je suis épuisée mais tellement heureuse !

― Tant mieux.

― Et toi ? Comment vas-tu ?

― Je vais bien.

― En tout cas, tu prends ton rôle très au sérieux, ajouta-t-elle en m'offrant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

― De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

― De toi et ton soit disant petit ami.

― Il faut bien jouer le jeu. D'ailleurs, je suis même obligée de rentrer à Londres avec lui parce qu'Alice ne veut plus de moi !

― Je sais. Elle compte bien finir dans le même lit que Jasper ce soir.

― Cette fille est incroyable. »

La soirée continua à battre son plein pendant encore plus d'une heure puis les invités désertèrent un à un les lieux. Lorsque finalement la salle fut quasiment vide, Edward et moi saluâmes nos amis puis rejoignîmes le parking.

« Je meurs de froid, me plaignis-je une fois à bord de son automobile.

― Mettez votre veste, me répondit-il sèchement en démarrant.

― C'est déjà fait » ajoutai-je en lui désignant le petit gilet de laine qui recouvrait mes épaules.

Il souffla d'exaspération puis alluma le chauffage de son véhicule. J'enlevai mes chaussures et posai mes pieds sur le rebord de mon siège afin de masser mes orteils endoloris.

« Ne vous gênez surtout pas » pesta Edward en s'arrêtant à un feu tricolore.

Je l'ignorai et dénouai ensuite ma chevelure, massant mon crâne du bout des doigts.

« J'ai mal à la tête, grimaçai-je.

― Vous avez trop bu. »

Là encore, je ne relevai pas et fermai les yeux.

« Réveillez-vous » m'interpella une voix virile tandis qu'une main chaude me secouait énergiquement.

Le monde réel m'assaillit subitement et je ne fus pas étonnée de voir Edward au voulant, assis à mes côtés.

« Où sommes-nous ?

― Dans votre quartier. »

Je frottai mes paupières et m'étirai légèrement. J'attrapai mon sac à main d'une poigne endormie et fouillai à l'intérieur de celui-ci afin de dénicher mon trousseau de clefs.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait de mes clefs ? lui demandai-je paniquée tandis qu'il se garait au pied de mon immeuble.

― Que voulez-vous que je fasse de vos clefs ?

― Je ne les ai pas ! » m'énervai-je en déversant le contenu de mon sac sur mes genoux.

À ces mots, il me fusilla du regard puis reprit la parole d'un ton sec.

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous êtes à la porte.

― Alice va me tuer » maugréai-je pour moi-même tout en composant son numéro à toute allure.

Par le plus grand des hasards, je tombai sur sa messagerie.

« Salut, c'est Bella. Mon sac de rechange est resté dans ta voiture et je pense que mes clefs sont à l'intérieur. Rappelle-moi le plus rapidement possible. »

Je raccrochai et me tournai honteuse vers mon chauffeur.

« Votre sac de rechange ?

― Je… Oui, mon sac de rechange. Là où j'ai mis les vêtements que je portais ce matin en arrivant chez Rose, lui expliquai-je.

― Vous avez mis vos clefs dans ce sac…

― Sans doute.

― Et vous avez oublié ce sac dans la voiture d'Alice !

― Voilà.

― Quelle merveilleuse idée ! Vous êtes la pire des crétines que je connaisse ! s'emporta-t-il.

― La crétine vous dit au revoir » répliquai-je vexée tout en ouvrant la portière avec empressement.

Je me précipitai vers l'entrée du bâtiment puis pénétrai à l'intérieur. Arrivée au second étage, je m'assis sur le palier de ma porte et frictionnai mes bras pour ne pas avoir froid. Je consultai mon cellulaire inactif qui affichait plus de quatre heures du matin, espérant recevoir un quelconque appel de la part d'Alice. Mais rien ne vint.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent depuis le rez-de-chaussée et Edward apparut face à moi quelques secondes plus tard.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Je ne veux plus vous voir !

― Je viens d'appeler Jasper. Alice et lui dorment chez les parents de Rosalie. Ils sont saouls, me dit-il.

― Très bien. Merci du renseignement. Bonne nuit, conclus-je en triturant l'ourlet de ma robe.

― Est-ce que vous avez l'intention de dormir ici ?

― Cela ne vous regarde pas.

― Peut-être, mais s'il vous arrive quelque chose, je vais avoir votre mort sur la conscience et tout le monde m'en voudra.

― Qu'est-ce que vous voulez alors ? »

Il s'accroupit à ma droite et baissa timidement le regard.

« Bien que cela ne m'enchante guère, je suis prêt à vous céder mon canapé.

― Je préfère encore dormir dehors, lui répondis-je.

― Est-ce que vous êtes certaine de cela ? me demanda-t-il d'un ton grave.

― Oui, terminai-je d'une petite voix.

― Très bien. »

Il se releva et dévala les escaliers sans plus attendre.

« Attendez ! » criai-je avant de le voir disparaître.

Il s'immobilisa et j'allai à son encontre indécise.

« Peut-être que… Vous… J'accepte » bégayai-je maladroite.

Sans un mot de plus, je retrouvai ma place à bord de sa voiture grise et il démarra en trombe.

Près d'un quart plus tard, il déverrouilla la porte de son logis et nous entrâmes tous deux à l'intérieur de celui-ci. Je le suivis jusque dans le salon et fus ébahie par la beauté de la pièce. Il retira sa veste puis ses chaussures et j'en profitai pour découvrir les lieux.

Les tons chauds étaient à l'honneur. Une grande banque séparait la cuisine de la salle à manger et plusieurs plantes vertes donnaient vie à l'appartement. Une table basse devançaient une grande télévision et un canapé en tissu était recouvert de plusieurs coussins. Mais ce qui attira davantage mon regard fut ce splendide piano à queue qui occupait l'angle de la pièce.

À pas de velours, j'allai caresser le bois noir de l'instrument comme pour m'assurer de sa réalité.

« Vous jouez du piano, éludai-je.

― Oui, me répondit-il brièvement. Suivez-moi » continua-t-il ensuite, préférant couper court à la conversation.

Je mis fin à ma contemplation et longeai un couloir étroit.

« La salle de bains et les toilettes sont ici » m'expliqua-t-il en me désignant deux portes accolées du doigt.

Finalement, nous entrâmes dans une chambre tapis de bleu où un grand lit double occupait la majorité de l'espace. Edward ouvrit un placard et attrapa une couverture que je réceptionnai.

« Merci.

― Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'autre chose ?

― Je préférerais tout autant ne pas dormir habillée » hésitai-je.

Il fouilla dans l'un de ses tiroirs puis me tendit un short noir ainsi qu'un tee-shirt blanc des plus quelconques.

« Je n'ai rien d'autre.

― C'est parfait, le contrai-je.

― Je vous laisse vous changer » conclut-il en disparaissant de mon champ de vision.

Je retirai mes escarpins puis déverrouillai la fermeture éclair de ma robe qui s'échoua au sol peu après. J'enfilai rapidement les vêtements d'Edward dont l'odeur me plaisait bien trop. Après avoir fait un détour par les toilettes, je retournai au salon pieds nus.

« J'ai fini » lui dis-je alors qu'il était assis sur le divan.

Il se releva calmement et vint se poster à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Bonne nuit, ajoutai-je après m'être raclée la gorge.

― Je peux… Je peux prendre le canapé si vous préférez dormir dans mon lit » m'apprit-il nerveux tout en ébouriffant sa tignasse aux multiples reflets.

À cette annonce, ma gorge se noua et j'imaginai un instant dormir seule au beau milieu de son lit où sa fragrance devait être étouffante. Ma bouche s'entrouvrit instinctivement tant l'envie de respirer son parfum toute une nuit me plaisait mais je me repris bien vite.

« Inutile, lui répondis-je simplement.

― Comme vous voulez » ajouta-t-il.

Statufiés l'un en face de l'autre, nous nous dévisageâmes sans fin. Puis, sans prévenir, Edward tendit le bras vers moi et saisit une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts, affolant mon rythme cardiaque. Voyant mon incompréhension, il s'éloigna bien vite de moi et cela m'inféra une sensation de manque.

« Vous aviez… Un confetti » maugréa-t-il visiblement perdu.

Et sans un mot de plus, il disparut en une vitesse effarante comme électrocuté par la foudre.


	9. Chapitre 8

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8<strong>

Je me réveillai en sursaut, ressentant une douleur vive au niveau de mon épaule gauche. Étendue sur le sol, j'observai les alentours d'un regard vague, me remémorant peu à peu les événements de la veille. En apercevant quelques gouttes de sang sur le rebord de la table basse, je devinai facilement que je m'étais cognée en tombant du canapé durant mon sommeil.

L'appartement était encore plongé dans le noir, seuls quelques rayons de lumière s'immisçaient à travers les persiennes des volets. Le silence était total, je ne percevais que le bruit sourd de ma respiration.

Je me relevai tout doucement pour ne pas réveiller Edward qui était très certainement encore en train de dormir puis jetai un coup d'œil à ma blessure. De ma main libre, je tapotai ma peau ensanglantée et poussai un faible gémissement. Je cherchai mon sac à main du regard afin de m'emparer de ma trousse à pharmacie mais me rappelai tout à coup que mes affaires personnelles étaient restées dans la chambre après que je me fusse changée.

Préférant tout de même stopper la faible hémorragie de mon épaule, je m'aventurai dans le couloir sombre à pas de velours. Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bains et entrai à l'intérieur de celle-ci en silence.

Après avoir ouvert différents tiroirs, je trouvai enfin mon bonheur. À l'aide d'un coton imbibé d'alcool, je désinfectai sommairement ma blessure puis apposai un pansement par-dessus. Je rangeai le nécessaire médical à sa place puis quittai la petite pièce discrètement.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je heurtai le corps d'un homme de plein fouet, poussant un cri aigu afin d'extérioriser ma surprise. Ce dernier alluma la lumière du corridor sans plus tarder et je me retrouvai face au héros de mes rêves les plus fous. Mon air hébété laissa bientôt place à de la colère dès lors qu'Edward ouvrit la bouche pour parler.

« Regardez ce que vous venez de faire ! » me réprimanda-t-il en pointant le sol du doigt.

Plusieurs pièces détachées de son téléphone portable était éparpillées sur le carrelage et j'observais les dégâts causés par notre carambolage d'un regard vague.

« Je…

― Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans ma salle de bains ? » reprit-il énervé.

Je ne lui répondis pas et m'agenouillai face à lui afin de ramasser son cellulaire, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait. Je rassemblai du mieux possible toutes les pièces de son appareil mobile et tendis les bras vers lui afin qu'il récupérât le tout. Relevant le visage vers lui, mon regard se retrouva au même niveau que sa ceinture et je déglutis difficilement en apercevant la bosse que formait son sexe à travers le boxer qu'il portait. Il se racla la gorge avec impatience et réajusta discrètement son tee-shirt afin de masquer partiellement son anatomie. Je me relevai en vitesse, rouge de honte.

« Il ne s'allume plus, me prévint-il sèchement en parlant de son téléphone.

― Que voulez-vous que j'y fasse ?

― Qu'est-ce que vous avez sur l'épaule ? me questionna-t-il en observant ma plaie.

― Un pansement. Je suis tombée du canapé, lui avouai-je.

― Vous n'êtes vraiment pas douée.

― J'ai besoin d'espace pour dormir, répliquai-je. Quelle heure est-il ?

― Il est bientôt midi, m'apprit-il en observant la petit cadran de sa montre de luxe.

― Je dois absolument appeler Alice, pensai-je. Toutes mes affaires sont dans votre chambre, est-ce que je peux les récupérer ? »

Pour simple réponse, il disparut lui-même à l'intérieur de la pièce et je le suivis sans y avoir été autorisée. Son odeur m'assaillit de toute part et, tandis qu'Edward était en train de rabattre la couette de son lit, je louchai déraisonnablement sur ses fesses fermes.

« J'étais justement en train de discuter avec Jasper avant que mon portable ne finisse en lambeaux, pesta-t-il.

― Où sont-ils ? lui demandai-je curieuse tout en saisissant mon sac.

― Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui demander. Je vous laisse deviner pourquoi » me reprocha-t-il en avançant vers moi.

Stoïque, je composai le numéro d'Alice.

« _Bella ?_ décrocha-t-elle bientôt.

― Alice, est-ce que ça va ?

― _Oui, rassure-toi. Est-ce que tu es toujours chez Edward ?_ s'enquit-elle d'un air malicieux.

― Je… Oui, lui répondis-je septique, devinant que sa source d'information ne pouvait être que son compagnon de route.

― _Jasper était en train de lui parler mais visiblement la communication a été coupée_, reprit-elle.

― Oui, son téléphone est tombé par terre. Où êtes-vous ?

― _Nous avons quitté Oxford il y a dix minutes. Je te rappelle dès que je suis à Londres._

― D'accord, merci.

― _À tout à l'heure._ »

Je raccrochai puis rangeai mon cellulaire au fond d'une poche.

« Alors ? reprit Edward impatient.

― Ils seront là dans une heure et quart environ » lui annonçai-je.

Il maugréa quelques paroles incompréhensibles puis souffla d'exaspération, me faisant clairement comprendre que ma présence ici le dérangeait.

« Mais ne vous en faites en pas, je pars tout de suite » ajoutai-je d'une voix contrariée.

J'attrapai ma robe, mes chaussures, mon sac puis retournai à l'intérieur de la salle de bains afin de me changer en vitesse. Lorsque je retournai dans la pièce à vivre, la lumière du jour provenant de la grande baie vitrée désormais entrouverte m'éblouit et je dus masquer mes yeux à l'aide de ma main. Je pliai la couette qui m'avait tenu chaud durant la nuit dernière et nettoyai le rebord de la table sali. En cuisine, je retrouvai Edward.

« Les vêtements que vous m'avez prêtés sont au sale, l'interpellai-je de manière assez rude, constatant qu'il avait enfilé un pantalon en coton. Je peux toujours les laver chez moi si vous préférez…

― Non, c'est inutile, ajouta-t-il en vérifiant la cuisson de ses œufs au plat.

― Est-ce que… Est-ce que vous pouvez remonter la fermeture éclair de ma robe ? » continuai-je timidement en lui désignant mon échine.

Il me regarda étrangement puis s'essuya sommairement les mains.

« Tournez-vous. »

Situé à quelques centimètres de moi, il repoussa délicatement mes cheveux sur le côté puis agrippa le fermoir de mon vêtement. En une lenteur incroyable, il fit glisser celui-ci le long de ma colonne vertébrale puis frôla la peau blême de ma nuque, me faisant frissonner légèrement.

« Voilà » ajouta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me retournai pour lui faire face et me mordis la lèvre inférieure.

« Merci de m'avoir accueillie » lui dis-je finalement, avouant bien malgré ma volonté que son hébergement m'avait été d'un grand secours.

Sans plus de cérémonie, je quittai la pièce et me dirigeai vers l'entrée de l'appartement.

« N'oubliez pas que vous avez une dette envers moi » cria-t-il.

Je claquai la porte sans plus tarder, retrouvant enfin ma solitude habituelle.

•

En cette belle matinée d'avril, j'entrai dans mon bureau d'un pas incertain et posai mes affaires au sol. J'ouvris l'unique store qui plongeait la pièce dans le noir puis m'affalai dans mon fauteuil avec perte et fracas. Encore épuisée de la veille, je décidai de trier calmement les piles de dossiers qui traînaient ici et là.

Aussi, peu avant dix heures, je terminai le rangement de toute cette paperasse encombrante et filai en salle de réunion afin d'assister au rassemblement hebdomadaire qui avait lieu tous les lundis matins.

« Bonjour Bella » me salua Demetri en me reluquant des pieds à la tête.

Étrangement, il était encore seul dans la grande pièce.

« Bonjour. »

Je m'installai à sa droite et toussotai légèrement afin de meubler le lourd silence qui planait dans les airs.

« Vous êtes la première pour une fois » reprit-il.

Ne sachant que répondre, je lui souris timidement et reportai mon attention sur les quelques feuilles que j'avais apportées avec moi.

« Avec-vous passé un bon week-end ? me questionna-t-il d'un air faussement intéressé.

― Oui, merci, et vous ?

― Aussi. »

Au même instant, Alice et Tanya entrèrent dans la salle, rompant ainsi le semblant de conversation que j'entretenais avec le directeur.

Lorsque nous fûmes enfin au complet, ou presque puisque Rose et Emmett étaient en voyage de noces, je croisai le regard tueur d'Edward assis face à moi et répondis à son attaque silencieuse en fronçant exagérément des sourcils. Il ne releva pas et tourna la tête sur le côté, m'ignorant royalement.

« Nous ne pouvons pas laisser passer cette occasion, retentit la voix de Demetri. Cet homme gagne des millions, il vient d'ouvrir un compte au sein de notre banque, nous expliqua-t-il en me tendant une photo du millionnaire que je fis ensuite passer à mon voisin de table.

― Il a l'air jeune, reprit Jasper après avoir inspecté la dite photo.

― Trente ans, il tient sa fortune de son père qui est mort il y a deux ans environ, lui répondit Monsieur Volturi. Nous devons tout faire pour qu'il regroupe la totalité de son argent chez nous.

― Comment ? s'enquit Tanya.

― C'est à vous de le savoir. Alice, contactez Monsieur Goodchild le plus rapidement possible et proposez-lui un rendez-vous convenable. Bella, Edward, je compte plus particulièrement sur vous pour calculer le meilleur rendement possible et transmettre les informations à votre amie avant qu'elle ne rencontre son client.

― Bien.

― Sur ce, il est déjà plus de onze heures. Si personne n'a de question particulière, nous pouvons disposer. »

Chacun de nous quitta la pièce tour à tour et je regagnai mon bureau d'un pas rapide.

Dans l'après-midi, je reçu un appel de Madame Cope qui m'annonça que le rendez-vous fixé par Alice avait lieu dans deux jours. Je raccrochai tandis que quelqu'un toquait à ma porte.

« Entrez. »

Edward apparut face à moi, le visage impassible, et je soufflai d'exaspération malgré ce que mes bonnes manières m'inculquaient.

« Est-ce que vous savez que…

― Madame Cope vient de me prévenir, le coupai-je.

― Parfait. »

Il s'assit sur le siège réservé aux invités et débarrassa mon bureau d'un simple revers de main.

« Faites attention ! m'exclamai-je ahurie, posant délicatement quelques affaires au sol.

― Commençons par analyser le dossier que m'a donné Demetri, ajouta-t-il.

― Très bien, passez-le moi, lui répondis-je tout en lui arrachant les feuilles des mains.

― Vous êtes très mal polie » répliqua-t-il d'un ton mauvais, imitant ma gestuelle.

De nouveau, le dossier se retrouva en sa possession mais je ne me laissai pas faire et réitérai mon attaque sans plus attendre.

« Rendez-les moi ! s'énerva-t-il en tentant vainement de reprendre les feuilles de papier que je tenais désormais d'une poigne ferme.

― Non.

― Lâchez-les, continua-t-il en tirant plus sèchement.

― N'insistez pas ! »

Nous nous disputâmes pendant quelques secondes encore puis, soudain, le papier se déchira de toute part. Silencieux, nous nous dévisageâmes puis hurlâmes au même instant.

« Regardez ce que vous venez de faire !

― Vous êtes complètement fou ! »

Je lâchai mon malheureux butin dans les airs, me retenant d'étrangler celui-ci qui me faisait face. Heureusement pour lui, mon bureau faisait barrière entre nous.

« Et maintenant ? lui demandai-je, riant nerveusement.

― Chacun lit sa partie ! conclut-il rudement. Dommage que la vôtre soit éparpillée par terre, remarqua-t-il.

― Je… Ne vous en faites pas, j'ai une bien meilleure idée » lui dis-je alors qu'une lueur traversait mon esprit.

Je me relevai d'un bon et quittai mon bureau afin de rejoindre celui de Demetri. Après avoir toqué à sa porte, j'entrai timidement.

« Bella ?

― Je… Edward et moi sommes en train d'étudier le dossier de Monsieur Goodchild. Il serait tout de même plus pratique que nous ayons deux exemplaires du…

― Oui bien sûr, je comprends, m'interrompit-il. Je vous l'imprime tout de suite.

― Merci » terminai-je, satisfaite de moi.

Je retrouvai mon coéquipier qui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre, un dossier intact à la main.

« Que… commença-t-il stupéfait.

― Chacun ses feuilles. Dommage que les vôtres soient déchirées » lui dis-je, resplendissante de victoire.

Il jura à voix basse puis ramassa les bouts de papier qui traînaient sur le carrelage.

« Vous avez oublié celui-ci » remarquai-je d'un air ironique.

Je me penchai, récupérai la pièce manquante et la tendis vers Edward.

« Je ne pense pas que… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge au moment où il posa ses yeux sur moi. Il me détailla alors d'un regard perdu, face à un dilemme inconnu.

« Quoi ? m'enquis-je agacée.

― Vous… Rien, me répondit-il, jetant quelques coups d'œil discrets dans ma direction. Travaillons. »

Je reportai enfin mon attention sur le dossier que nous devions traiter et lus un premier passage en silence. Plusieurs fois, je surpris Edward en train de me regarder mais préférai ignorer son étrange réaction.

« Vous avez terminé ? lui demandai-je peu après.

― Pardon ?

― Est-ce que vous avez terminé de lire le dossier ? répétai-je d'un air faussement énervé.

― Oui et vous ?

― Aussi, lui appris-je.

― Parfait, je fais l'étude des recettes, vous faites le reste, décréta-t-il.

― Pourquoi est-ce que c'est vous qui choisissez ?

― Parce que c'est à moi de le faire, me répondit-il indécis.

― Et pourquoi devrais-je me taper tout le sale boulot ? insistai-je.

― Vous êtes novice, il faut vous entraîner, répliqua-t-il.

― J'ai suffisamment d'entraînement, croyez-moi. »

Finalement, après avoir bataillé un moment, j'obtins gain de cause. Nous décidâmes d'achever notre travail vers dix-huit heures.

« Au fait, commença Edward tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à rejoindre son bureau.

― Oui ? m'enquis-je surprise.

― J'aime beaucoup votre soutien-gorge. »

Sur ce, j'abaissai le regard avec curiosité et constatai avec effroi que la fermeture éclair de mon chemisier était ouverte, dévoilant ainsi la majeure partie de mon sous-vêtement et de ma poitrine par la même occasion.

« QUOI ! Espèce de… » hurlai-je, comprenant enfin pourquoi il n'avait pas cessé de m'observer en secret.

Mais déjà, il avait disparu.

Près d'un quart plus tard, je grimpai dans l'ascenseur et appuyai sur le bouton correspond au sous-sol.

« Attendez » cria Edward depuis le fond du corridor.

Étant d'une humeur massacrante et notamment envers lui, je le regardai courir vers moi sans même retenir les portes de l'ascenseur qui commençaient à se fermer. Malheureusement pour moi, il réussit tout de même à se glisser dans l'entrebâillement au dernier moment.

« Merci beaucoup, me dit-il tout en me fusillant méchamment du regard.

― De rien.

― Vous semblez avoir retrouvé une tenue correcte, remarqua-t-il. C'est bien dommage, continua-t-il plus bas.

― Je vous interdis de…

― De quoi ?

― Vous n'êtes qu'un sale pervers ! m'exclamai-je, ne sachant que répondre à son interrogation.

― Vous vous êtes dénudée toute seule, je n'y peux rien, rigola-t-il.

― Vous avez maté mes seins pendant plus d'une heure sans même que je ne sois au courant !

― Et alors ? Où est le mal ?

― Vous n'aviez pas le droit » ajoutai-je rougissante.

Arrivés au parking, nous nous percutâmes dangereusement en voulant sortir de l'ascenseur en même temps.

« Les femmes d'abord, déclarai-je en forçant le passage.

― Après m'avoir montré votre belle poitrine, vous vous frottez désormais contre moi » reprit-il, me talonnant de près.

Malgré le contexte, l'adjectif belle ne m'échappa pas et je souris intérieurement.

« Je vais finir par croire que…

― À demain, le coupai-je. Et ne rêvez pas trop de moi cette nuit » terminai-je audacieuse.

•

Ce soir-là, Madame Cope avait organisé un modeste buffet dans la salle de réunion afin de fêter son départ à la retraite. Quelque peu en retard, j'entrai discrètement dans la pièce où tout le monde était en train de bavarder. Je me saisis d'un verre de vin rouge puis rejoignis Alice ainsi que Rosalie qui était revenue de son voyage de noces depuis quelques jours déjà.

« Où étais-tu ? me demanda cette dernière.

― Je n'avais pas terminé mon travail » lui appris-je.

Le son de ma voix alerta Edward, debout à quelques centimètres de là. Il se tourna vers moi et m'offrit un sourire des plus froids. Je l'ignorai et allai féliciter Madame Cope.

« Vous allez nous manquer.

― Vous aussi, me dit-elle, une pointe de tristesse dans sa voix.

― Vous avez été formidable, repris-je. Votre remplaçante ne vous égalera jamais.

― Merci Bella. »

Je la saluai une dernière fois et me rapprochai de la table afin d'attraper une pâtisserie miniature. Cependant, une main inconnue déroba le met que j'avais l'intention de prendre avant même que je n'eusse le temps d'agir.

« Ce gâteau est délicieux. Dommage qu'il n'y en ait plus » me dit Edward en portant la fameuse part de gâteau à sa bouche.

Indignée, j'attrapai un petit four au hasard et l'écrasai contre son torse sans la moindre hésitation.

« Pardon, je suis tellement désolée ! » m'exclamai-je d'un air ironique, retenant difficilement mon rire en voyant la grosse tâche qui arpentait désormais le pan droit de sa chemise.

Il me fusilla du regard puis disparut en direction des toilettes à toute allure.

« Bella ! Nous avons décidé d'aller au bowling. Est-ce que tu veux venir ? me demanda Alice enchantée alors que nous étions les dernières à quitter l'établissement.

― Oui pourquoi pas, lui répondis-je en montant dans l'ascenseur avec Rosalie et elle.

― Parfait, tu n'as qu'à nous suivre en voiture. Les gars sont déjà en chemin » conclut-elle.

Une fois à bord de mon véhicule, je démarrai rapidement et talonnai l'automobile de mon amie de près. Nous nous retrouvâmes sur le parking du bowling et j'eus un hoquet de surprise en apercevant la Volvo d'Edward.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? m'enquis-je paniquée.

― Emmett a dû l'inviter, me répondit Rosalie.

― Je dois partir, décidai-je alors, faisant marche arrière.

― Hors de question, tu restes ici, me contra Alice en me retenant par le bras.

― Mais je…

― Vous êtes assez grands pour vous ignorer » décréta-t-elle.

À contre cœur, j'entrai dans le bâtiment.

« Vous voilà ! » s'exclama Emmett, assis près d'un table ronde en compagnie de Jasper et Edward.

Rose alla l'embrasser et Alice s'installa sur les genoux de son petit ami, passant un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Misère, je vais devoir tenir la chandelle toute la soirée, se plaignit Edward qui ne m'avait pas encore remarquée.

― Vous serez deux » remarqua Jasper en me désignant du menton.

Edward, qui était dos à moi, se retourna enfin et me dévisagea impoliment avant de reprendre la parole d'un ton rude.

« Est-ce que vous me suivez ?

― J'ai autre chose à faire, croyez-moi, répliquai-je.

― Allons chercher nos places » trancha Emmett en se relevant d'un bon.

Après avoir payé, j'enfilai la paire de chaussures obligatoire pour jouer puis allai choisir une boule adaptée à mes performances.

« Vous devriez prendre celle-ci, me dit Edward en me tendant une boule destinée aux enfants.

― Allez vous faire voir, m'énervai-je. Je suis certaine de vous battre.

― Je suis convaincu du contraire. »

Nous rejoignîmes nos amis qui occupaient désormais l'un des bancs qui faisaient face à la piste. D'après l'écran de télévision qui nous surplombait, j'étais la dernière à passer. Je décidai donc de m'asseoir en attendant.

« Edward, c'est à toi ! » s'exclama Rosalie après avoir tiré.

Il s'approcha à pas lents de la ligne de départ, se pencha exagérément vers l'avant et lança sa boule noire. Cette dernière déquilla la totalité des quilles en un seul jet, au grand dam de tous.

« Bravo ! applaudit Alice.

― Merci.

― À toi Bella. »

Je me relevai à mon tour et bousculai Edward qui se trouvait sur mon passage.

« Je me languis de voir vos exploits, rigola-t-il.

― Vous allez être surpris. »

Je me concentrai plus que jamais et tirai lentement. La boule dévia plusieurs fois de sa trajectoire initiale mais réussit finalement à atteindre la quille centrale. Toutes les autres tombèrent ensuite ce qui me permit de décrocher la première place, à égalité avec Edward.

« Félicitations » cria Jasper.

Je pivotai sur moi-même et aperçus le visage colérique d'Edward. Je retournai m'asseoir près de lui, fière de moi.

« Alors ? le défiai-je.

― Un coup de chance.

― Sûrement pas. »

Lors du deuxième tirage, Alice envoya sa boule dans la rigole ce qui la plaça en dernière position et Edward réalisa encore un sans faute. Pour ma part, je réussis à faire tomber neuf quilles sur dix.

Près d'un quart plus tard, Edward manqua enfin un premier lancer et je m'esclaffai, le détrônant avec plaisir.

Prête à jouer, je tendis mon bras vers l'arrière mais sursautai déraisonnablement lorsqu'une voix résonna au creux de mon oreille. Ma boule atterrit au sol avec brutalité et rejoignit la rigole sans tarder.

« Je suis désolé » plaida Edward coupable, un sourire vainqueur illuminant son visage.

Je le poussai sans ménagement et récupérai ma boule afin d'exécuter mon deuxième lancer.

« Partez, ordonnai-je à Edward qui restait planté à quelques centimètres de moi.

― Laissez-moi vous aider.

― Non, je me débrouille très bien sans vous. »

Sans ma permission, il vint se poster derrière moi et entoura ma taille à l'aide de son bras.

« Lâchez-moi, repris-je en tentant vainement de me dégager de sa prise.

― Ne bougez pas » m'intima-t-il, resserrant fermement notre étau.

Sa proximité me fit bouillir intérieurement mais je gardai la tête froide malgré tout. Il posa sa paume contre le dos de ma main et m'obligea à lâcher ma prise n'importe comment. Par sa faute, je réalisai un score nul.

« Ravi d'avoir pu vous aider, termina-t-il triomphant en s'éloignant de moi.

― Regardez ce que vous avez fait ! Tricheur ! »

Énervée contre lui, je décidai moi aussi d'être déloyale. Aussi, lorsque son tour arriva, je me levai peu après lui et allai me poster à ses côtés alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tirer.

« Votre position est très mauvaise, lui dis-je d'une voix sensuelle, me penchant exagérément vers l'avant afin de mettre mon décolleté en valeur.

― Dégagez » me dit-il, louchant gravement sur ma poitrine.

Je profitai de son inattention pour le bousculer et ainsi faire tomber sa boule par terre.

« Mince, que je suis maladroite. »

Son second essai fut tout aussi mauvais que le précédent et nos scores s'égalisèrent de nouveau.

En définitive, la partie s'acheva peu après et Edward et moi remportâmes le jeu au même titre.

« Je ne vous félicite pas, lui dis-je sèchement.

― Moi non plus, me répondit-il sur le même ton.

― Faisons un billard » suggéra Rosalie.

Nous récupérâmes nos chaussures puis empruntâmes trois queues de billard.

« Je me mets avec Jasper ! s'exclama Alice enjouée.

― Je suis avec ma femme, reprit Emmett en souriant de toutes ces dents.

― Pitié, jura Edward en se retournant vers moi d'un air agacé, comprenant que nous devions faire équipe.

― Je suis tout aussi enchantée que vous » le prévins-je.

Rose entama la partie et réussit à mettre une première boule dans un trou. Alice l'imita peu après et ce fut à mon tour de jouer.

Contrairement au bowling, le billard n'était pas fait pour moi. Les rares fois où j'avais testé ce jeu, je m'étais ridiculisée en public.

Ainsi, j'attrapai la queue appuyée contre un mur avec peu d'assurance et me postai près de la table. D'un geste incertain, je tirai dans la boule blanche et celle-ci bougea d'une dizaine de centimètres environ. Edward rit de toutes ses forces et Jasper l'imita bientôt.

« Je préfère le bowling » leur dis-je vexée.

Emmett réussit son tir et Jasper également. Lorsque ce fut le tour de mon partenaire, je lui tendis la queue avec grâce. Il la saisit brusquement et joua sans plus tarder. Deux boules disparurent en même temps et les félicitations fusèrent.

« Heureusement que je suis là pour rattraper vos dégâts.

― Un coup de chance » lui dis-je à mon tour, jalouse de sa prouesse.

Mais lorsque je réitérai mon tir catastrophique, la tension monta et Edward n'hésita pas à me crier dessus.

« Vous allez nous faire perdre !

― Je ne sais pas jouer. Je n'y peux rien !

― Concentrez-vous ! »

Ayant droit à un deuxième essai, je m'apprêtai à tirer une seconde fois mais il m'arrêta bien avant que je n'eusse le temps d'agir.

« Laissez-moi vous guider. »

Il plaqua son torse contre mon échine et ma respiration redevint erratique. Ses bras se profilèrent le long des miens afin de guider mes mouvements.

« Penchez-vous » me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

Incapable de prononcer le moindre mot, je m'exécutai silencieusement. Mes fesses s'écrasèrent contre son bas ventre et je soufflai afin d'évacuer ma frustration.

« Écartez un peu plus les jambes, continua-t-il.

― Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je sur le défensive.

― Vous êtes instable » se justifia-t-il.

J'écartai légèrement les jambes comme il me l'avait demandé, ayant tout à coup très chaud.

« Descendez votre main, me dit-il ensuite, accompagnant ses paroles de gestes vifs. Placez vos doigts comme ceci » ajouta-t-il en s'emparant de mon index.

Je le laissai faire, attendez la suite de ses recommandations peu commodes.

« Regardez la boule blanche.

― Je la regarde, repris-je d'un ton rude, me consumant peu à peu de par sa dangereuse proximité.

― Faites glisser la queue sur vos doigts. »

Il exerça un mouvement d'aller retour sur le bâton de bois devenu très intéressant. Je fermai les yeux un instant, reprenant contenance.

« Parfait. Maintenant, mettez la boule dans le trou » termina-t-il d'une voix beaucoup trop sensuelle à mon goût.

Je m'exécutai, non sans son aide précieuse, et une boule alla droit dans le trou, à mon plus grand soulagement.

« Vous avez réussi, susurra-t-il à mon oreille avant de reprendre une position convenable.

― Quel tir Bella ! s'exclama Alice en m'offrant un clin d'œil discret qui en disait long sur ses pensées impures.

― Merci.

― Le professeur y est pour beaucoup, constata Jasper en offrant une tape amicale à Edward.

― Sans doute » acquiesçai-je rêveuse.

À moitié comateuse, je marchai en direction du bar afin d'aller chercher une bière. Me plaçant en fin de file d'attente, je sentis tout à coup une main s'échouer sur ma fesse droite. Je m'avançai brusquement et pivotai sur moi-même furieuse.

« Vous ? réalisai-je en me retrouvant face à Edward.

― Je n'ai rien fait, me dit-il en levant ses deux bras en l'air.

― Menteur ! Vous venez de me peloter, m'énervai-je.

― On m'a bousculé, se justifia-t-il.

― Quel culot !

― Croyez-moi, vous êtes bien trop repoussante pour moi, trancha-t-il. Mais cette petite blonde me fait bien envie » ajouta-t-il en fixant attentivement une fille de mon âge, assise à quelques mètres de là.

Béate, j'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« C'est à vous » me fit-il remarquer.

Je payai quelques livres, attrapai maladroitement ma chope de bière et retournai dans la salle de billard, talonnée de près par mon partenaire de jeu.

« Arrêtez donc de dandiner vos fesses comme ça, c'est inutile puisque personne ne fait attention à vous, m'interpella ce dernier en passant près de moi.

― Fermez-la ! »

Je m'assis sur une chaise et bus un première gorgée de ma boisson rafraîchissante pendant que les autres continuaient à jouer. Le tour d'Edward ne tarda pas à suivre et, pour ne pas déroger à la règle, notre score augmenta une fois de plus grâce à lui. Mais ce fut Emmett et Rose qui remportèrent la partie quelques minutes plus tard.

La soirée s'acheva dans le calme et nous rejoignîmes le parking tous ensemble. Je saluai mes amis d'un signe de main et montai à bord de mon automobile, disparaissant peu après.


	10. Chapitre 9

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

Le mois de juin était sans doute mon préféré.

En ce dimanche après-midi, le parc que je fréquentais parfois était bondé. Néanmoins, j'avais réussi à trouver un peu de calme au bord de l'étang, là où bon nombres de canards avaient élu refuge. Assise sur un banc de bois, je profitais du soleil et de sa chaleur tout en lisant un roman à l'eau de rose.

Malheureusement pour moi, la semaine de congés que j'avais entamée lundi dernier touchait à sa fin. J'avais retrouvé mon modeste appartement le matin même, après avoir passé quelques jours chez mes parents, à Liverpool.

Je restai là pendant plusieurs heures, m'occultant de la réalité à travers la belle histoire d'amour que narraient les célèbres lignes de Jane Austen. Lorsqu'enfin la chaleur se dissipa, je réalisai qu'il se faisait tard. Le soleil se dirigeait vers l'ouest. Aussi, je rassemblai mes affaires et me levai calmement.

Marchant d'un pas serein le long de l'allée centrale, je n'arrivais pas à lever le nez de mon livre. Je devais avoir l'air ridicule mais ne m'en souciais pas. Je n'étais pas pressée de rentrer chez moi.

Cependant, ma tranquillité fut bien vite perturbée. En moins d'une seconde, quelqu'un me percuta dangereusement et je vacillai un moment, faisant tomber mon livre à terre. Muette, mon regard croisa celui de mon adversaire et j'en restai bouche-bée.

« Vous ! » m'exclamai-je à l'intention d'Edward.

Tout aussi surpris que moi, il relâcha sa prise qui m'avait permise de ne pas tomber puis se racla la gorge nerveusement.

« Il faut croire que le destin s'acharne » me dit-il ensuite.

Visiblement essoufflé, il portait un pantalon de jogging usé ainsi qu'un tee-shirt noir et cela ne laissait aucun doute sur l'activité sportive qu'il était en train de pratiquer. Il tenait un lecteur MP3 dans la main, un écouteur pendait dans le vide alors que le second était cloué à son oreille.

Reprenant mes esprits, je me penchai afin de ramasser mon livre mais ce fut cette fois-ci ma tête qui cogna contre la sienne puisqu'il venait d'avoir le même réflexe que moi. Il s'empara de mon butin et observa attentivement la première de couverture.

« _Orgueil et préjugés_, lut-il tandis que je massais mon front douloureux.

― Passez-le moi, lui ordonnai-je, lui arrachant le roman des mains sans la moindre délicatesse.

― Une histoire d'amour, encore, souffla-t-il en fixant l'image des deux héros enlacés. Tous les livres se ressemblent.

― Celui-ci est différent.

― En quoi est-il différent ? s'enquit-il de façon moqueuse.

― Lisez-le et vous le saurez, lui répondis-je.

― J'ai autre chose à faire, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

― Comme courir par exemple ?

― Entre autres. »

Nous nous toisâmes le temps d'une minute puis il reprit la parole.

« Comment se sont passées vos vacances ?

― Loin de vous je ne pouvais qu'aller bien.

― Certes. Moi aussi, j'ai passé une très bonne semaine, m'apprit-il. J'aurais préféré ne pas vous revoir avant demain matin, ajouta-t-il.

― Vous venez de ruiner ma dernière soirée de vacances » continuai-je, me sentant obligée d'être dure.

De nouveau, nous nous dévisageâmes sans complexe et je me demandais tout simplement pourquoi nous ne passions pas notre chemin. Quelque part, je ne voulais plus partir de ce parc depuis que j'avais croisé Edward et cela m'effrayait.

« De… commença-t-il.

― Pour… l'imitai-je au même instant.

― Oui ?

― Allez-y.

― Non.

― Vous êtes le premier à avoir ouvert la bouche, lui fis-je remarquer.

― Honneur aux dames.

― N'essayez pas d'être galant. De toute façon, je n'aime pas parler à quelqu'un qui ne m'écoute qu'à moitié » lui répondis-je en désignant son écouteur du doigt.

Il le retira en vitesse.

« Je n'essaie pas de l'être. Je le suis, reprit-il en faisant référence à sa galanterie.

― Je n'y crois pas, l'offusquai-je.

― Vous n'en savez rien, me contra-t-il. Je n'ai jamais essayé de l'être avec vous. »

Sa remarqua me blessa et je baissai tristement la tête.

« J'ai des choses à faire, au revoir, conclus-je sèchement.

― Des choses à faire ? Je doute que vous soyez tant occupée un dimanche soir.

― Je dois faire du ménage, cuisiner…

― Cuisiner ? Je ne préfère pas imaginer, se moqua-t-il.

― Êtes-vous en train de dire que je ne sais pas cuisiner ?

― Peut-être, éluda-t-il d'un air vague.

― Vous n'en savez rien ! » m'exclamai-je outrée.

Il rit en guise de réponse, m'énervant un peu plus encore.

« Je cuisine très bien ! Je suis très douée !

― J'en doute, souffla-t-il.

― Ne jugez pas sans savoir.

― Dans ce cas, invitez-moi » termina-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche l'air de rien puis la refermai aussitôt, ne sachant que trop répondre.

« Vous êtes fou, lui dis-je finalement.

― C'est bien ce que je pensais. »

Sur ce, il me contourna, prêt à partir et je repris la parole instinctivement.

« Ce soir, vingt heures. Ne soyez pas en retard. »

Il se retourna brusquement et me toisa d'un regard hésitant.

« Comptez sur moi » conclut-il après un instant de silence.

Il disparut le premier et je l'imitai sans tarder, réalisant alors que le temps m'était compté.

De retour à mon domicile, je jetai mon sac à main sur le divan qui occupait la majeure partie du salon, puis rejoignis la cuisine d'un pas précipité. N'ayant pas la possibilité de faire les magasins un dimanche soir, je fouillai à l'intérieur de mes placards puis de mon réfrigérateur afin de dénicher quelques ingrédients plutôt mal assortis.

Nerveuse, je passai ma main dans mes cheveux et inspirai un bon coup. J'attrapai ensuite l'unique livre de cuisine que je possédais et cherchai vainement une idée de repas pouvant concilier crevettes, poivrons et poulet. Après avoir perdu plus de dix minutes à feuilleter cet ouvrage, je sélectionnai finalement deux recettes abordables et entamai la préparation de mon entrée sans attendre plus longtemps.

Près de trente minutes plus tard, tandis que je découpais soigneusement du blanc de poulet en morceau, la sonnette de mon appartement retentit et je sursautai, manquant de faire tomber le plat par terre.

À la fois angoissée et soulagée qu'Edward ne m'eût point posé de lapin, je me rinçai rapidement les mains et filai ouvrir à mon visiteur.

« Bonsoir, me salua-t-il après s'être raclé la gorge.

― Bonsoir » lui répondis-je gênée tout en tripotant l'ourlet de mon tablier, admirant discrètement ses cheveux humides éparpillés dans tous les sens.

Il sourit très légèrement puis s'empressa de reprendre la parole d'un air tendu.

« Est-ce que je peux entrer ?

― Oui. »

J'ouvris plus franchement la porte afin de le laisser passer devant moi, remarquant au passage qu'il tenait une bouteille de champagne à la main.

« Vous êtes en avance, lui dis-je. J'ai encore plein de choses à faire. »

Il se contenta de poser la bouteille au centre de la table encore nue puis se débarrassa de sa veste noire.

« Je me doutais que vous ne seriez pas prête, me dit-il ensuite d'un ton moqueur.

― Asseyez-vous » lui ordonnai-je alors sèchement, me demandant encore pourquoi je l'avais invité.

Il s'exécuta peu après et je disparus à l'intérieur de la cuisine afin d'enfourner mon plat principal. Je sortis deux assiettes du placard ainsi que des couverts et poussai un cri de surprise en apercevant mon hôte qui venait de réapparaître près de moi.

« Heureusement que je ne suis pas cardiaque, soufflai-je tout bas. Tenez, rendez-vous utile pour une fois, continuai-je à son intention tout en lui tendant la vaisselle à bout de bras.

― Quel privilège, merci, pesta-t-il en allant mettre le couvert dans le salon.

― Les verres sont ici » hélai-je bientôt.

Il revint les chercher en peu de temps alors que je m'attelais à ma tâche, remuant énergiquement la salade qui accompagnait l'entrée. Incapable de m'arrêter, je malaxai encore une fois la pâte de mon gâteau puis vérifiai la cuisson de mon gratin de légumes.

« Ce n'est pas poli d'abandonner un invité comme vous le faites » se plaignit Edward en revenant dans la cuisine près de dix minutes plus tard.

Surprise, je stoppai un instant l'avancée de mon travail et reportai mon attention sur lui.

« Vous êtes un invité particulier, répliquai-je finalement, n'ayant rien d'autre en tête.

― Il est temps de passez à l'apéritif, décréta-t-il visiblement impatient.

― Mais je… »

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il attrapa ma paume et m'entraîna à sa suite tandis que je jubilais intérieurement, savourant la douceur de sa peau en cachette.

Il s'installa sur le canapé et je m'assis à ses côtés après plusieurs secondes de réflexion. Il remplit de champagne les deux coupes que je lui avais remises un peu plus tôt puis me tendit l'une d'elles que j'attrapai méfiante.

« À la vôtre ! » s'exclama-t-il en trinquant avec moi.

Sans se lâcher une seule et unique seconde du regard, nous bûmes notre verre en une traite et je sursautai presque au moment où sa jambe frôla la mienne.

« J'adore le champagne, lui avouai-je pour rompre le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

― J'avais cru comprendre, me répondit-il. Encore ? s'enquit-il en me désignant la bouteille du doigt.

― Oui. »

Quelques minutes après cette deuxième tournée, je retournai en cuisine pour parfaire mon entrée. Une fois fait, j'allai poser les deux saladiers sur la table et m'installai face à mon invité.

« Je crains le pire, se plaignit-il.

― Ne dites pas ça, vous n'avez encore rien mangé ! » m'énervai-je.

J'attrapai son assiette et le servis généreusement. J'en fis de même pour moi, attrapant bientôt une crevette du bout des doigts.

« Alors ? » lui demandai-je lorsqu'enfin il eût avalé une première bouchée.

Il rumina un moment puis bu en silence avant de me répondre.

« Je trouve ça… Banal. »

Interdite, je le fixai la bouche entrouverte, n'étant finalement pas surprise qu'il ne fût point satisfait.

« Banal ? répétai-je vexée.

― Il manque…

― Il ne manque rien, le coupai-je.

― Avez-vous des épices ? me questionna-t-il bientôt.

― Oui… »

Sans attendre, il se releva et fila dans la cuisine. Je l'imitai, le retrouvant en train de fouiller à l'intérieur de mon placard.

« Que faites-vous ? m'enquis-je agacée.

― Parfait » dit-il, un pot d'épices à la main.

Peu après, il éparpilla quelques herbes sur son entrée et je le regardai faire bouche-bée. Du bout des doigts, il goûta de nouveau au mélange de crudités que j'avais concocté et sourit fier de lui.

« Excellent » conclut-il.

Septique, je plantai ma fourchette dans son assiette afin de goûter mon plat modifié. Ma mine renfrognée se détendit en une fraction de seconde et mes papilles explosèrent.

Mon hors-d'œuvre, que je trouvais déjà bon à la base, était désormais plus que délicieux. Il fallait croire que nos talents culinaires réunis pouvaient produire des miracles.

« D'accord, chuchotai-je pour moi-même.

― Qu'en pensez-vous ?

― Je ne vois aucune différence, mentis-je pourtant, trop orgueilleuse pour avouer ma défaite.

― Vous mentez.

― Non.

― Si.

― Non » insistai-je en finissant mon troisième verre d'alcool d'une traite.

Il me regarda l'air circonspect puis fronça les sourcils avec exagération. J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais le minuteur m'empêcha d'en faire plus. Je me relevai vivement et allai éteindre mon four.

Une fois le plat principal sur la table, je relevai le couvercle avec prudence à l'aide d'un torchon pour ne pas me brûler.

« Ça sent bon, remarqua Edward en remplissant nos coupes vides de champagne. Espérons que ce soit aussi bon.

― Servez-vous. »

Il déposa un bout de poulet dans son assiette ainsi que quelques légumes et piocha bientôt dans son assiette. Je l'imitai et m'aperçus bien vite que mon poulet était trop cuit. Voyant la mine de vainqueur de mon voisin de table, je levai la main droite et lui intimai de se taire.

« Ne dites rien. Mangez. »

Il compressa ses lèvres l'une sur l'autre afin de retenir ses moqueries et je le fusillai du regard afin de lui faire comprendre ce que je pensais de lui.

Cependant, les prémisses de l'alcool me jouaient déjà des tours. Je n'étais pas en colère contre lui et je trouvais même la situation comique.

Aussi, nous explosâmes de rire à l'unisson et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas tout recracher ce que j'avais dans la bouche. Constatant mon état, Edward remplit de nouveau nos verres de champagne et nous trinquâmes sans attendre.

« Je crois… Je crois que nous allons passer au dessert » réussis-je finalement à articuler entre deux rires.

Je débarrassai la table et apportai les petites assiettes un instant plus tard.

« J'ai fait un gâteau, lui appris-je. Au chocolat.

― J'adore le chocolat, m'avoua-t-il.

― Tant mieux » rigolai-je, la tête me tournant presque.

De retour dans la pièce attenante, je sortis mon dessert du four encore tiède et retournai dans le salon, constatant qu'Edward s'était installé sur le sofa et avait déplacé le couvert sur la table basse.

« Votre canapé est très confortable » se justifia-t-il.

Sans un mot, j'allai m'asseoir à sa gauche et posai le gâteau sur mes genoux.

« Passez-moi votre couteau. »

Au lieu de me le donner, il s'approcha bien plus de moi et découpa la pâtisserie lui-même. Je reniflai ses cheveux désormais proches de mon nez et fermai les yeux instinctivement.

« Voilà.

― Merci » me repris-je.

Nous nous servîmes au même instant, entrechoquant nos doigts au passage. Rougissante, je portai ma part à ma bouche afin de passer à autre chose et avalai une grosse bouchée, émiettant quelque peu le gâteau.

« Tenez, m'interpella Edward en me tendant ma coupe de champagne.

― Merci mais… Je commence à avoir la tête qui tourne, lui avouai-je.

― Nous sommes deux dans ce cas » me répondit-il en goûtant finalement à mon dessert.

Attendant son verdict, je le fixai avec insistance, adorant le mouvement habile de ses lèvres qui semblaient être d'une douceur infinie. Il accrocha mon regard peu après et se pencha vers moi, affolant les battements de mon cœur.

« Vous êtes bien plus douée pour les desserts, chuchota-t-il finalement à mon oreille.

― Je… Merci » bégayai-je, peu habituée à recevoir des compliments de sa part.

Il me sourit sincèrement et s'enfonça dans le divan, posant un bras sur le dossier, derrière moi. Je pourléchai le contour de ma bouche et me retournai afin de le regarder. Son index vint bientôt à l'encontre de ma joue et je sursautai légèrement, ne comprenant pas ses intentions. Constatant sans doute ma stupeur, il reprit la parole avec précipitation comme pour se justifier.

« Vous ne savez pas manger correctement.

― Je vais chercher une serviette. »

À la fois perdue, choquée et rêveuse, je me relevai en une vitesse effroyable, ne supportant plus sa proximité devenue tout à coup très pesante.

« Voilà » lui dis-je en reprenant ma place initiale, réinstaurant une distance raisonnable entre nous.

Nous nous fixâmes d'une façon bien étrange et j'eus presque envie de me rapprocher de lui une nouvelle fois pour une raison que je ne préférais pas connaître. Alors, pour divertir mes pensées, je finis finalement mon verre, allumai la télévision puis sélectionnai une chaîne au hasard.

« Vous avez changé d'avis, remarqua-t-il en désignant ma coupe.

― Oui.

― J'aime vraiment trop votre gâteau, reprit-il en se resservant. Heureusement qu'il est là pour sauver le dîner » ajouta-t-il plus bas.

L'alcool aidant, je lui administrai une tape sur l'épaule que je jugeais bien méritée. Stupéfait, il s'apprêta à répliquer mais le cri strident provenant de la télévision accapara toute notre attention.

À l'écran, deux acteurs populaires jouaient une scène de rupture des plus rude. Les assiettes volaient, les claques fusaient, tout n'était que colère et frustration.

« Je paris qu'il l'a trompée, dis-je pour moi-même, retirant mes pantoufles afin de replier mes jambes sous mes fesses.

― N'importe quoi, me répondit Edward qui buvait directement à la bouteille afin de l'achever une bonne foi pour toutes. Je suis sûr que c'est elle la coupable.

― Vous délirez, c'est toujours la même histoire !

― Les femmes ne sont pas moins infidèles que les hommes ! grogna-t-il.

― Nous le sommes seulement parce que vous l'êtes. Vous ne pensez qu'avec votre queue ! » m'exclamai-je un peu trop fort, cherchant sans doute à libérer toute la colère que j'avais contre certains de mes ex petits amis qui n'avaient pas déroger à la règle.

À ces mots, j'eus le réflexe d'abaisser le regard afin de jeter un coup d'œil à l'entrejambe de mon invité ce qu'il ne manqua pas de remarquer. Il se racla la gorge nerveusement et reprit la parole aussitôt.

« Les femmes sont pires, insista-t-il.

― Nous ne sommes pas toutes pareilles, ajoutai-je pour sauver mon honneur. Et puis, quelqu'un qui papillonne de femme en femme n'est pas le mieux placé pour parler » éludai-je, sachant pertinemment qu'Edward n'avait aucun scrupule à multiplier les conquêtes féminines telles que Tanya pour satisfaire ses besoins sexuels.

Ma remarque sembla le toucher profondément mais sa mine habituelle revint bientôt ravir son beau visage.

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je suis irrésistible, plaisanta-t-il.

― Vous ne l'êtes pas, mentis-je d'un ton ferme. La preuve, vous ne me plaisez pas du tout, votre simple présence me hérisse, ajoutai-je en essayant d'être persuasive.

― Tout ceci est réciproque, répliqua-t-il durement, retrouvant tout à coup sa désagréable humeur de tous les jours.

― Vous me l'avez déjà dit » lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Sans un mot de plus, il se releva et attrapa sa veste posée sur le dossier d'une chaise.

« Je dois y aller » m'annonça-t-il.

Sans me laisser le temps de réagir, il claqua la porte de mon appartement et disparut de mon champ de vision, me laissant seule et fragile sur ce canapé qui portait désormais son odeur.

•

Le lendemain matin, en sortant de l'ascenseur, j'aperçus Edward appuyé sur le petit comptoir présent dans le hall d'entrée de l'étage, face à une jeune femme rousse qui m'était inconnue. Je devinai sans peine qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle secrétaire qui remplaçait Madame Cope. Étant partie en vacances peu après le départ à la retraite de cette dernière, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de la rencontrer. Mais à première vue, celle-ci me paraissait aguicheuse et mon coéquipier avait très envie de faire plus ample connaissance avec elle, ce qui confirmait mes dires de la veille.

Je m'approchai d'eux indécise et me présentai rapidement, sous le regard assassin de mon partenaire que je dérangeais visiblement.

« Je suis Victoria » me répondit niaisement la nouvelle employée.

Je lui souris tout aussi bêtement et bousculai Edward.

« Nouvelle conquête ? »

Sans attendre de réponse de sa part, je rejoignis mon bureau d'un pas décidé.

Je consultai mes mails, découvrant un message bien particulier.

« _Un concert organisé par une association caritative a lieu demain soir. Mes parents y assisteront, tout comme vous et moi… N'oubliez pas que vous m'êtes redevable. _

_Edward. _»

Je relus ces quelques lignes plusieurs fois, préférant être sûre que je n'inventais rien.

Malgré la promesse qu'il m'avait faite quelques semaines plus tôt en m'affirmant que le mariage de Rosalie était le dernier événement public où nous avions à jouer les amoureux, il n'avait aucune honte à me demander d'en faire plus, utilisant un argument infaillible. Certes, il m'avait rendu un énorme service le soir où il m'avait hébergée mais son chantage n'en était pas moins grotesque.

Aussi, lorsqu'il vint taper à ma porte en fin de matinée, je ne manquai pas de lui faire savoir le contenu de mes pensées.

« J'ai lu votre courrier, lui annonçai-je.

― Et ?

― Vous n'êtes pas un homme de parole ! Nous ne devions plus jouer la comédie après le mariage ! m'exclamai-je.

― Vous devez absolument venir à ce concert, me répondit-il, ignorant totalement mes propos précédents. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si vous aviez le choix…

― Vous êtes…

― Je passerai vous prendre vers vingt heures, me coupa-t-il. Soyez élégante.

― Je suis toujours élégante » terminai-je agacée.

•

Ma sonnette retentit et, enroulée dans ma serviette de bain, je sursautai, constatant qu'il était un peu plus de dix-neuf heures trente. Je me précipitai à l'entrée et entrouvris légèrement la porte avec incertitude.

« Bonsoir, me salua brièvement Edward, plus chic que jamais.

― Vous êtes en avance ! paniquai-je, les cheveux dégoulinant.

― Oui, est-ce que je peux entrer ? me demanda-t-il alors que je me cachais derrière la porte.

― Non, je ne suis pas prête ! » répliquai-je.

Sans ma permission, il força le passage et je refermai la porte derrière lui, essayant de faire abstraction de ma tenue peu descente.

« En effet, constata-t-il en inspectant ma silhouette d'un regard appréciateur.

― Asseyez-vous et ne touchez à rien, je vais m'habiller » lui ordonnai-je.

Je disparus telle une fusée et me dépêchai d'enfiler mes sous-vêtements ainsi que la robe bleue qu'Alice m'avait prêtée. Je me maquillai en vitesse et séchai ma chevelure grossièrement.

De retour dans le salon, Edward avait disparu. Je le retrouvai dans la cuisine, en train de boire à la bouteille.

« Ne vous gênez surtout pas, m'énervai-je en lui arrachant son butin des mains. Allons-y, repris-je en attrapant mon sac à main, prête à partir.

― Vous êtes sûre que…

― Quoi ?

― Vos chaussures, me précisa-t-il en désignant mes pieds nus.

― Merde » jurai-je à voix basse.

J'enfilai bientôt un premier escarpin puis mis un temps fou à trouver le second qui traînait sous mon lit.

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à destination près de vingt minutes plus tard. Edward et moi sortîmes de la voiture et entrâmes à l'intérieur d'une grande salle bondée où la quasi totalité des sièges étaient occupés. Un homme grand et fort découpa nos tickets et nous indiqua la première rangée du doigt.

« Vous ne faites pas les choses à moitié » remarquai-je, n'ayant jamais pensé me retrouver si près de la scène.

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage mais je ne relevai pas. Nous saluâmes bientôt Esmée et Carlisle, assis à nos côtés, et la culpabilité de notre mensonge revint me hanter lorsque je serrai sa mère dans mes bras.

« Assis-toi _mon_ _amour _» me dit-il ensuite.

Je m'exécutai silencieusement et il m'imita sans tarder.

« Ça va commencer » chuchota-t-il à mon oreille tandis que les lumières s'éteignaient une à une.

Une première mélodie résonna et les rideaux s'ouvrirent, dévoilant un orchestre uniquement composé de violonistes. Je fus tout de suite transportée dans un notre univers, appréciant la finesse des notes.

S'ensuivit un concerto pour deux voix, fabuleusement interprété par deux jeunes femmes. Le présentateur appela le musicien suivant à l'aide son micro et un homme d'une quarantaine d'année quitta son siège pour aller se poster derrière sa guitare. Il acheva son morceau sous les applaudissements de tous.

« Afin de clôturer cette soirée en beauté, j'appelle maintenant Edward Cullen » termina le présentateur près d'une heure plus tard.

Surprise, je me tournai vers mon voisin et le dévisageai de manière impolie, l'interrogeant du regard.

« Que… »

Il plaça son index sur mes lèvres, me faisant frissonner intérieurement, puis se releva afin de rejoindre l'estrade sur laquelle avait été installé un piano à queue.

Le silence fut vite remplacé par une suite d'accords harmonieux, quelque peu ténébreux par moment.

Edward avait la tête baissé, en proie à une concentration excessive. Avec une aise inégalée, il faisait courir ses doigts sur les touches ivoire. Il transmettait tout son désarroi au public, et ce grâce à la noblesse de l'instrument. J'avais l'impression de découvrir une tout autre personne. À cet instant précis, il n'était plus l'être arrogant que je côtoyais tous les jours. Non, il doutait sans relâche et son manque d'assurance me stupéfiait.

Le rythme de la musique était parfois lent ou au contraire rapide. Les notes inscrites sur sa partition filaient telles des feuilles d'automne poussées par le vent.

Toutes sortes d'émotions se bousculaient en moi mais j'étais avant tout partagée entre la colère et l'admiration. Inconsciemment, la musique contrôlait mon état d'âme et je ne savais expliquer pourquoi.

Et je croisai finalement son regard perdu, toute trace de haine ayant alors disparu. Au même instant, la mélodie devint plus douce, plus tendre. Je mordis ma lèvre inférieure et déglutis péniblement, soutenant son regard malgré mon trouble.

Le sourire qu'il m'offrit parut sincère, les battements de mon cœur s'affolèrent et je détournai les yeux. La musique reprit plus de vigueur et il retranscrit toute sa frustration à travers le piano.

La composition mourut dans les aigus et la foule applaudit sans relâche. Après un instant de réflexion, je tapai moi aussi des mains, félicitant celui qui jouait le rôle de mon petit ami.

« Il est formidable, n'est-ce pas ? s'enquit Esmée.

― Oui, vraiment » lui répondis-je songeuse, n'ayant jamais imaginé qu'il fût si bon pianiste.

Edward s'inclina devant son public puis, après un dernier coup de rideau, tous les musiciens ayant participé au concert nous saluèrent.

« Merci à tous d'être venu. Un apéritif vous attend à la sortie. À très bientôt » conclut le présentateur après être monté sur la scène.

Je me relevai et suivis Esmée et Carlisle jusque dans le hall d'entrée où plusieurs personnes profitaient déjà de l'apéritif gratuit. N'ayant pas soif, je préférai rester en retrait, frictionnant mes bras pour ne pas avoir froid. Je sursautai brusquement lorsque une main virile vint s'échouer dans le bas de mon dos.

« Vous tremblez, constata Edward en resserrant sa prise autour de moi.

― J'ai oublié de prendre mon manteau » lui dis-je timidement.

À ces mots, il s'écarta légèrement de moi, ôta sa propre veste et la déposa calmement sur mes épaules. Il m'incita à faire un pas de plus vers lui et me prit dans ses bras afin de me réchauffer. Enivrée par son odeur, je posai ma tête sur son torse et profitai silencieusement de ce moment si particulier, apercevant le sourire d'Esmée qui nous regardait.

« Vous jouez très bien, lui avouai-je rougissante, masquant mon visage dans son cou afin de ne pas lui dévoiler mon embarras.

― C'est la première fois que vous me faites un compliment, remarqua-t-il.

― Je sais » lui répondis-je.

Ses parents vinrent à notre encontre peu après afin de féliciter leur enfant. Malgré moi, je me libérai de son étau protecteur.

« Ne vous dérangez pas pour nous, s'empressa d'ajouter Esmée.

― Nous partons, continua son mari. À bientôt.

― Bonne nuit. »

Ils disparurent peu après et de nouvelles personnes vinrent féliciter Edward pour sa prestation.

« J'ai adoré, félicitations, lui dit une femme aux cheveux noirs.

― Merci beaucoup, lui répondit-il en passant un bras dans mon dos afin de me rapprocher de lui.

― Votre petit ami est très doué, ajouta-t-elle plus bas à mon intention.

― Oui, je sais » approuvai-je gênée.

Edward embrassa ma joue quelques secondes plus tard en guise de remerciement. Je souris discrètement, adorant sentir sa bouche sur moi.

« Quand as-tu composé ce nouveau morceau ? le questionna ensuite un homme d'une soixantaine d'années que je reconnus comme étant le joueur de guitare.

― Il y a quelques semaines seulement.

― C'était une merveille, le complimenta-t-il. Mais je crois deviner d'où provient ton inspiration » termina-t-il en m'offrant un sourire chaleureux.

Cette fois-ci, je rougis jusqu'aux oreilles et passai nerveusement ma main dans mes cheveux.

« Je pense toujours à elle quand je joue » lui apprit Edward en m'observant d'un regard émerveillé.

Il renforça sa prise autour de moi et salua son ami qui nous quittait. Ne sachant que faire de mes mains, j'attrapai l'ourlet de sa chemise et jouai nerveusement avec.

« Allons-y » décréta-t-il après cinq minutes de silence.

Nous rejoignîmes le parking et je montai à bord de sa voiture en vitesse. Il alluma le chauffage sans tarder et démarra en trombe.

Je lui rendis sa veste à contre cœur après qu'il se fût garé au pied de mon immeuble. Je sortis de la voiture sans un mot et regagnai mon appartement, une drôle de sensation rongeant mes veines.

Étrangement, je ne regrettais pas d'avoir assisté à ce concert. J'avais ainsi découvert le talent caché d'Edward. Et contrairement à toute attente, j'avais apprécié la soirée.

Ce soir-là, Edward avait été un homme différent…


	11. Chapitre 10

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10<strong>

Une nouvelle semaine attaquait, lundi était de retour. Assise derrière le volant de ma voiture dans le parking de _Barclays_, j'attendais nerveuse, n'osant pas rejoindre mon bureau par peur de croiser Edward.

Depuis le concert organisé vendredi dernier, nous ne nous étions plus revus. Mais étrangement, le souvenir de l'homme gentil et doux qu'il avait été ce soir-là ne me quittait plus. Aussi, je ne savais pas comment me comporter avec lui désormais. La simple idée de me retrouver de nouveau près de lui me rendait toute chose et j'étais presque effrayée par mes propres réactions.

Rassemblant mon courage à deux mains, je m'extirpai finalement de l'habitacle et empruntai l'ascenseur sans plus attendre. Arrivée au deuxième étage, je fonçai droit vers mon bureau, saluant quelques personnes à la volée. Et alors que j'étais presque arrivée à destination, la porte voisine s'ouvrit et Edward se retrouva face à moi en quelques secondes.

Je le vis déglutir mais il se reprit bien vite en me saluant poliment et gentiment.

« Bonjour.

― Bonjour » lui répondis-je dans un souffle.

Toujours immobile face à moi, il m'offrit un sourire inhabituel puis passa sa route. Je me retournai encore choquée et pénétrai à l'intérieur de mon bureau avec urgence.

La matinée se déroula calmement jusqu'à ce que la réunion hebdomadaire débutât. En retard, je courus rejoindre la salle bondée et m'excusai avant de prendre place entre Edward et Alice.

« Tiens, me dit cette dernière discrètement en me tendant une feuille de papier qui devait contenir les informations que Demetri retranscrivait à l'oral.

― Merci » la gratifiai-je.

Je compris rapidement que l'affaire du jour était ennuyeuse au possible mais également, et malheureusement, d'une complexité rare. Cependant, je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer, trop occupée à fixer la main de mon voisin de table qui s'accrochait désespérément au rebord de la table.

Ses doigts étaient longs, habiles et solides, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant qu'Edward fût bon pianiste. Même ses paumes étaient sensuelles et je me rappelais très bien de leur douceur particulière.

Songeuse, je poussai un gémissement aigu en espérant avoir été discrète.

« Comme vous dites » chuchota mon coéquipier.

Embarrassée, je mis un terme à ma contemplation ridicule, espérant de tout cœur qu'il n'eût rien remarqué.

« Je m'ennuie à mourir moi aussi » termina-t-il complice.

Je le gratifiai d'un regard inhabituel et me sentis rougir.

« Je vous accorde dix minutes de pause, dit bientôt Demetri à l'assemblée dont je faisais partie. À tout de suite. »

J'en profitai pour faire un détour par mon bureau puis rejoignis les toilettes afin de soulager ma vessie. Je ressortis bientôt de l'une des cabines individuelles et tombai nez à nez avec Demetri.

« Bonjour, le saluai-je.

― Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? me demanda-t-il chaleureusement, un peu trop à mon goût.

― Je vais bien et vous ?

― Dites-moi, reprit-il, ne répondant pas à ma question. Je me demandais… Que faites-vous demain soir ?

― Demain soir ? paniquai-je.

― Oui.

― Je… Je ne… Je dois voir une amie, mentis-je, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de sortir avec lui.

― Dans ce cas, est-ce que vous êtes prise jeudi ? »

J'avalai ma salive difficilement, craignant le pire.

« Je ne fais rien, fus-je forcée de lui avouer.

― Accepteriez-vous de venir dîner au restaurant avec moi ? » me questionna-t-il sûr de lui.

Voyant sans doute ma mine affreuse, il reprit la parole sans tarder.

« J'aimerais vous connaître mieux. Alors ? Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord ? »

Je restai silencieuse une fois de plus, n'osant pas le repousser sèchement à cause de son rang de directeur. Il interpréta très mal mon mutisme en avançant lentement vers moi d'une façon qui se voulait séductrice. Il leva le bras afin de caresser ma joue gauche, m'inquiétant un peu plus encore. Au même moment, la porte d'entrée des toilettes s'ouvrit et Edward apparut dans l'entrebâillement. Mais Demetri ne retira pas sa main pour autant, le moins du monde gêné par sa présence.

« Je me languis déjà d'être à jeudi soir » continua-t-il, me mettant bien plus mal-à-l'aise.

Edward me dévisagea durement, redevenant l'être froid que je détestais, puis disparut à l'intérieur d'une cabine d'un air furibond en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces.

« Je… »

Demetri ne me laissa pas le temps de finir, quittant les lieux en vitesse. Je le rattrapai dans le couloir.

« Pardonnez-moi mais… Je ne suis pas intéressée » lui avouai-je mal-à-l'aise, préférant ne pas lui donner de faux espoirs ou alimenter de quelconques rumeurs.

Il grimaça sans comprendre.

« Je croyais que…

― Je suis désolée. Votre proposition ne m'intéresse pas, insistai-je en remuant nerveusement mon pied droit.

― Dommage » conclut-il après un long silence.

Quelque peu déboussolée, je retrouvai ma place près d'Alice, un café à la main.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle septique.

― Je… »

Alors que je m'apprêtais à lui raconter ce qui venait de se passer dans les toilettes, la voix dure d'Edward me fit sursauter.

« Poussez-vous, j'aimerais m'asseoir. »

Je décalai ma chaise vers mon amie et le défiai du regard, déçue d'avoir perdu l'être aimable qu'il avait été le temps d'une soirée. Même s'il m'avait paru aimable ce matin, il était évident que rien n'avait changé. Son caractère détestable était de retour et cela me pinça le cœur.

« Alors ? reprit Alice curieuse.

― Je t'expliquerai plus tard » conclus-je tandis que la réunion reprenait son cours.

Demetri Volturi reprit le fil de ses explications, en croisant quelque fois mon regard. Il attribua un rôle bien particulier à chacun de nous afin de réaliser les meilleurs chiffres possibles. Entre autres, il associa Rosalie avec Tanya et les deux femmes parurent tout aussi dépitée l'une que l'autre. Mais le pire arriva peu après lorsqu'il annonça à Edward et moi notre nouvelle mission concernant la société qui posait problème à notre banque.

« Une réunion se tiendra dans le bâtiment administratif de cette société à quinze heures aujourd'hui même, le directeur est prévenu de votre arrivée, nous expliqua-t-il en me tendant gracieusement une feuille qui comprenait tous les renseignements nécessaires ainsi que la clef de la voiture de service que mon coéquipier m'arracha des mains. Je compte sur vous pour faire pencher la balance en notre faveur.

― C'est le rôle d'Alice, non ? s'enquit mon partenaire peu désireux à l'idée de partager un peu de son temps avec moi.

― En effet, mais Jacob et elle sont déjà très occupés avec Monsieur Smith.

― Dans ce cas, je peux y aller seul. Inutile d'être deux, insista Edward sans même me demander mon avis.

― Je regrette, mais il est impératif d'être deux pour ce genre d'affaire, lui répondit-il. La réunion est terminée, bonne fin de journée à tous » conclut-il peu après.

Nous désertâmes les lieux à tour de rôle et je profitai de ce remue-ménage pour m'éclipser avec Alice et lui annoncer notamment que je venais de refuser les avances de Demetri.

Ayant beaucoup de travail, je retrouvai mon antre sans tarder et sursautai tout en poussant un cri d'effroi en apercevant Edward adossé contre un mur, près de mon bureau.

« Je vous interdis d'entrer dans mon bureau sans y avoir été autorisé ! m'exclamai-je rudement.

― La porte était ouverte. Montrez-moi le papier que Demetri vous a donné » m'ordonna-t-il en s'avançant vers moi d'un pas rapide.

Je lui donnai à contre cœur et attendis sa réaction.

« Il nous faut une demi heure pour aller là-bas, m'apprit-il d'une voix toujours désagréable. Soyez prête à quatorze heures. »

Sans un mot de plus, il balança la feuille sur mon plan de travail et claqua la porte afin de disparaître.

Lorsque justement ce fut le moment pour moi de rejoindre le parking, j'enfilai ma veste à la hâte et fus contrainte d'emprunter les escaliers, l'ascenseur ayant eu quelques problèmes dans la journée. Chancelante, je me dirigeai vers la voiture de fonction dont le moteur tournait déjà. Je montai à bord en silence ne prenant même pas la peine de jeter un coup d'œil vers Edward.

Suite à un trajet calme et silencieux, nous arrivâmes à destination et il gara le véhicule au pied d'un immeuble imposant. Je poussai la porte d'entrée quelques secondes plus tard, talonnée de près par mon coéquipier.

« Bonjour, nous représentons _Barclays_, commençai-je à l'intention d'une secrétaire peu accueillante. Nous avons rendez-vous à quinze heures.

― Quatrième étage, deuxième porte à droite, me renseigna-t-elle rapidement en dévisageant Edward qu'elle devait sans doute aduler.

― Merci. »

Nous empruntâmes l'ascenseur et Edward tapa bientôt à la porte du directeur prévenu de notre présence par la jeune femme que nous venions de croiser au rez-de-chaussée. Ce dernier nous expliqua brièvement la situation financière dans laquelle la société se trouvait puis, peu avant quinze heures, nous rejoignîmes une grande salle où quatre autres personnes nous attendaient déjà.

À partir de là, je devins un véritable automate contraint de devoir participer à une réunion pire que celle endurée durant la matinée. Mais au moment où le contrat préparé par Demetri fut signé et rangé dans une pochette plastique, je m'autorisai enfin à souffler.

« Nous avons réussi, dis-je à mon partenaire tandis que nous reprenions la route en direction du centre d'affaires de Londres sous une fine pluie.

― Ce n'est pas grâce à vous, me cracha-t-il à la figure.

― Vous savez très bien que vous avez tort. Nous avons réussi à les convaincre tous les deux, le contrai-je.

― Pensez ce que vous voulez si cela peut vous faire plaisir » termina-t-il, retrouvant un mutisme total.

Nous entrâmes dans le parking souterrain vers dix-huit heures trente mais lorsque je voulus sortir de l'habitacle, Edward verrouilla les portières pour m'en empêcher.

« À quoi jouez-vous ? » lui demandai-je étonnée.

Il me fixa longuement comme pour déceler le fond de mes pensées puis parla enfin.

« Depuis quand couchez-vous avec ce type ? »

Décontenancée, j'ouvris de grands yeux ronds afin de comprendre le sens de ses propos.

« Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

― Depuis quand est-ce que vous couchez avec Demetri ? répéta-t-il d'une voix basse et distante.

― Je ne couche pas avec lui ! m'emportai-je, comprenant désormais qu'il avait tiré des conclusions hâtives après m'avoir aperçue avec lui dans les toilettes.

― Vous mentez ! hurla-t-il hors de lui, me faisant faire un bon dans mon siège.

― Parlez-moi sur un autre ton ! » finis-je par ajouter, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation.

Il renforça sa prise autour du volant de la voiture, les jointures de ses doigts devinrent anormalement transparentes et je devinai facilement le parcours de ses veines violacées. Il serra la mâchoire et ferma les yeux brusquement.

« À combien s'élèvent vos primes ? s'enquit-il d'un ton explosif.

― Taisez-vous, lui ordonnai-je au bord de l'implosion, cherchant désespérément à ouvrir la portière.

― Quel effet ça fait d'être la putain du directeur ? »

Ni une ni deux, je le giflai de toutes mes forces, bouillant intérieurement comme si une force invisible s'acharnait à me réduire à l'état de poussière. Quelques larmes invisibles vinrent perler au coin de mes yeux et je me retins de ne pas craquer face à l'être ingrat que je supportais depuis plusieurs mois déjà.

Quant à lui, il me dévisagea surpris et fronça les sourcils comme jamais en plaquant une main contre sa joue endolorie.

« Vous ne me connaissez pas, _Monsieur Cullen._ Sachez que j'ai refusé les avances de cet homme, lui appris-je tremblante. Mais ne cherchez plus à vous mêler de ma vie privée, celle-ci ne vous regarde pas » terminai-je à bout de souffle.

Je réussis enfin à m'échapper et courus en direction de ma vieille Chevrolet à toute allure, une rage effroyable ayant prit possession de moi.

•

J'étais en colère contre Edward. Je lui en voulais beaucoup. J'avais d'ailleurs passé une nuit affreuse à cause de lui. Certes, je savais qu'il ne m'aimait pas mais cela ne lui conférait aucun droit. Il m'avait insulté. Il m'avait rabaissé plus bas que terre. Si ma haine envers lui avait quelque peu diminuait ces derniers temps, elle venait de resurgir plus forte et plus puissante que jamais.

Aussi, je dus rassembler beaucoup de courage pour aller toquer à sa porte le lendemain soir tard, ayant besoin de lui remettre un dossier important qui ne pouvait malheureusement pas attendre.

« Entrez » héla-t-il.

J'entrai à l'intérieur de son bureau d'un pas plus qu'incertain et le trouvai assis face à son plan de travail. Épuisée par cette rude journée, je lui tendis mon compte-rendu d'une poigne faible tout en lui offrant un regard assassin. Au lieu de le saisir, il se releva calmement et vint se poster face à moi.

« Je suis désolé, pour hier » finit-il par m'avouer d'une voix douce.

Je déglutis difficilement, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de reparler de cet épisode désobligeant.

« Vraiment, insista-t-il en se rapprochant de moi, la tête baissé comme s'il avait honte de lui.

― Je ne veux pas de vos excuses, répliquai-je froidement.

― Bella, je suis désolé… Je me suis trompé, continua-t-il visiblement sincère.

― Vous n'avez pas compris ? Je me fiche que vous soyez désolé ! m'énervai-je en reculant d'un pas, ne supportant pas l'idée qu'il eût pu me traiter de femme facile et encore moins de profiteuse.

― S'il vous plaît, pardonnez-moi. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris, me dévoila-t-il troublé en abaissant ses barrières.

― Jamais je n'accepterai quoi que ce soit venant de vous ! Vous m'écœurez comme jamais personne ne l'a fait avant ce jour » criai-je, heureuse que plus personne ne fût dans les locaux à cette heure-là.

Il mordit le creux de sa joue et je crus déceler une pointe de tristesse dans son regard. Mais, voyant sans doute qu'il n'obtiendrait rien de moi, ses traits redevinrent durs et il m'arracha brutalement le document des mains.

« Rien ne va » finit-il par m'avouer d'un ton exécrable après l'avoir feuilleté un instant.

Stupéfaite, je le dévisageai durant un court instant avant de reprendre la parole.

« Je vous demande pardon ?

― Votre analyse ne vaut rien, répéta-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents, voulant sans doute se venger. Je ne…

― Stop ! le coupai-je hors de moi. Comment osez-vous me dire une chose pareille ? Je travaille sur ce dossier depuis le début de la semaine !

― Dans ce cas, vous êtes encore plus mauvaise que je ne le pensais, me répondit-il visiblement fier de sa réplique.

― Je ne vous permets pas !

― Je n'ai pas besoin de votre permission. Recommencez tout, je veux des résultats ce soir.

― Ce soir ? Vous êtes complètement détraqué ! m'énervai-je. Il est déjà vingt heures, tout le monde est parti ! Je ne compte pas passé ma nuit ici ! Une fois m'a suffi.

― Je ne vous demande pas votre avis, me contra-t-il sèchement en faisant un pas de plus vers moi.

― Allez vous faire voir ! » criai-je en appuyant mon index contre son torse.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie à toute allure, prête à partir. Mais de longs doigts chauds s'enroulèrent autour de mon poignet et m'empêchèrent d'avancer.

« Lâchez-moi, je pars, lui déclarai-je. Je ne vous supporte plus ! »

Ma remarque empira les choses et il resserra sa prise, me rapprochant dangereusement de lui.

« Moi non plus ! hurla-t-il en colère.

― Arrêtez de crier ! m'exclamai-je à mon tour.

― Je ne supporte plus rien en ce qui vous concerne ! s'emporta-t-il. Vous aussi vous me dégoûtez ! Vous êtes une vipère, je comprends mieux pourquoi vous vivez seule. Personne ne veut de vous ! »

Ses paroles me blessèrent au plus profond de mon être parce qu'elles étaient véridiques.

À vingt-quatre ans, les rares relations amoureuses que j'avais connues dans ma vie avaient été catastrophiques. Je n'avais jamais réussi à retenir un homme dans mes bras. Je n'avais jamais aimé. Je ne connaissais pas cette folie dont les femmes de mon âge parlaient tant.

Tout en ressassant de mauvaises pensées, des larmes invisibles vinrent perler au coin de mes yeux et je baissai timidement la tête afin de ne rien laisser paraître.

« Laissez-moi, chuchotai-je la gorge nouée.

― Non.

― Laissez-moi, je veux partir » répétai-je d'un ton rude, me débattant telle une enfant.

Je frappai son torse de toutes mes forces, voulant extérioriser ma soudaine mélancolie et toute la frustration qu'il avait fait resurgir en moi.

« Calmez-vous, reprit-il.

― Je vous déteste ! Je vous hais depuis le premier jour ! » vociférai-je hors de moi, me défoulant sans relâche.

Il attrapa mes deux bras à l'aide de ses mains viriles et m'obligea à rester immobile.

« Vous êtes égoïste, méchant, répugnant, égocentrique ! Vous avez tous les défauts du monde ! m'excitai-je, commençant à pleurer face à lui sans même m'en rendre compte. Vous êtes abominable, je vous hais de tout mon cœur » continuai-je à bout de force.

Il réduisit la faible distance qui nous séparait encore et mon dos butta contre la porte close de son bureau, me faisant sursauter légèrement.

« Qu'est-ce que je vous ai fait ? Dites-le moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez contre moi ? Pourquoi ?

― Parce que je… » commença-t-il hésitant.

Il plongea son regard vert émeraude dans le mien et déglutit bruyamment. La seconde suivante, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes avec brutalité, me faisant hoqueter de surprise. Une décharge électrique me traversa de la tête aux pieds et mon cœur se mit à cogner fort, comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant.

Mais bientôt, il relâcha sa prise et me dévisagea sévèrement comme pour me demander la permission de continuer. À ce moment précis, une force inconnue prit possession de mon corps. Sans réfléchir, je me jetai à son cou et déposai ma bouche sur la sienne avec hargne. Il fut étonné à son tour mais répondit bien vite à mon baiser, agrippant ma taille avec férocité. Plaquée contre le bois d'ébène, je m'accrochai à sa chevelure désordonnée avec désespoir, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête.

Notre échange était fiévreux, nous nous embrassions si fort que j'en avais mal aux lèvres. Je le serrais avec exagération, cherchant à le faire souffrir inconsciemment. De son côté, il lacérait ma taille à l'aide de ses longs doigts et j'avais mal.

Une flamme venait de naître en moi et je me sentais vivante, entière, presque soulagée. Le désir me consumait de part en part, je ne préférais plus réfléchir tant mon impatience était grande.

Sa langue força la barrière de mes dents et vint butter contre la mienne en un mouvement violent. Je lui livrai une bataille des plus rudes, cherchant à fusionner avec lui. Ses mains glissèrent le long de mon ventre et vinrent empaumer mes seins. Il palpa ma poitrine impoliment et rapprocha son bassin du mien, me faisant prendre conscience de son propre désir. Je renforçai mon étau et enroulai mes jambes autour de lui, voulant le sentir bien plus encore. Ses doigts s'aventurèrent sous l'ourlet de ma jupe et vinrent pétrir mes fesses uniquement recouvertes de dentelle.

Nos respirations étaient entrecoupées, nos peaux transpiraient. Mes hanches ondulaient contre les siennes, cherchant une friction plus importante. Nos gestes n'étaient pas tendres. Non, ils étaient secs et caractérisaient parfaitement notre état de frénésie absolue.

Edward enroula ses bras autour de moi et me déposa sur le rebord de son bureau quelques secondes plus tard. Déchaîné, il fit disparaître mon débardeur en un temps record et extirpa mon sein gauche de son bonnet, titillant mon téton avec acharnement. Je poussai un gémissement de bien-être, déboutonnant sa chemise avec précipitation. Je caressai bientôt ses pectoraux musclés à souhait et mordis le lobe de son oreille.

Sa langue traça un ligne imaginaire de ma clavicule à ma poitrine, s'échouant sur mon mamelon tendu. Je plaquai ma paume contre la belle bosse que renfermait son pantalon, caressant son importante érection à travers le textile. Il grogna tel un animal féroce et je frissonnai de la tête aux pieds au moment où son index atteignit mon entrejambe. Il exerça une pression sèche sur mon clitoris encore recouvert de tissu. Je succombai, déverrouillant la boucle de sa ceinture au plus vite.

Mon cœur battait une chamade effrénée ; je suffoquais, au bord de l'implosion. Tout ce qui m'entourait n'avait plus lieu d'être, seuls Edward et moi comptions. La raison avait déserté mes pensées. Je n'arrivais plus à décrypter ce que mon cerveau me dictait. Je ne voulais plus rien comprendre, juste ressentir et être désirée le temps d'une étreinte, par Edward.

Il abaissa finalement ma culotte noire et son pouce vint flatter mon intimité trempée. Après avoir ouvert sa braguette, je plongeai ma main dans son boxer et touchai enfin le fruit défendu, jurant intérieurement. Il enfonça deux doigts en moi et je saisis sa verge à pleine main. Nos râles s'unirent l'instant d'après et je dévorai sa belle bouche, ne supportant plus cette attente insupportable.

Comprenant l'urgence de la situation, il ouvrit un tiroir sans la moindre délicatesse et fouilla à l'intérieur pendant quelques minutes pour finalement brandir un préservatif sous mes yeux. Je l'attrapai et le déroulai sur son phallus avec empressement. D'un revers d'un main précipité, il éjecta tout ce qui trouvait sur sa paillasse, faisant trembler les murs. Il m'incita à m'allonger puis se pencha vers moi, plaquant son torse contre mon buste tremblant. Les jambes enroulées autour de lui, je resserrai notre étreinte comme pour me protéger d'une quelconque menace.

Son front rencontra bientôt le mien et notre précipitation cessa tout à coup. Nos regards s'accrochèrent, j'avalai ma salive avec difficulté tandis qu'il replaçait une mèche de cheveux humide derrière mon oreille. Il frotta son sexe contre le mien et plaça son gland à l'entrée de mon vagin. Il déposa un dernier baiser sur mes lèvres et me pénétra sans douceur, m'obligeant à pousser un râle de délivrance.

D'abord immobile, il me fixa éperdument puis réalisa un premier mouvement de hanches en moi et notre engouement reprit de plus belle.

Totalement à sa merci, mes ongles étaient incrustés dans la douce peau de son dos tandis que ses mains pétrissaient mon corps avec brutalité. Nous bougions l'un contre l'autre, ne faisant plus qu'un. Je respirais son odeur à plein poumons, m'asphyxiant de minute en minute. Il mordillait mon téton, répandant de douces ondes de plaisir en moi. J'avais chaud, mon échine commençait à souffrir à cause de la dureté de son bureau sur lequel j'étais appuyée. Mais parallèlement, je n'avais jamais été aussi bien. Je m'accrochais désespérément à mon partenaire qui était tout pour moi en cet instant précis.

L'instant était magique et me transportait vers un paradis inconnu. La haine que nous éprouvions l'un envers l'autre depuis le premier jour trouvait un échappatoire. Nous faisions l'amour, crûment. Cet acte était en quelques sortes notre défouloir commun, notre aboutissement.

Je réalisais à quel point le sexe m'avait manqué. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Un sentiment étrange prenait peu à peu possession de moi. Des milliers de papillons titillaient mon ventre à chaque fois que mes yeux plongeaient dans ceux d'Edward. J'essayais de lui transmettre silencieusement tout mon désarroi et son regard était toujours plus admiratif, aimant et doux, à l'inverse de son caractère.

Il accéléra le rythme de nos ébats érotiques, se frottant bien plus contre moi. Je haletai, sachant désormais que mon orgasme était proche. Il n'en fallut guère plus pour que je jouisse. J'extériorisai enfin ma frustration, gémissant sans retenue. Et bientôt, il vint à son tour, se déversant dans la protection.

Mes tremblements étaient semblables aux siens. L'un contre l'autre, nous nous fixions avec attention, ne sachant point que faire suite à cela.

Et puis, suite à une attente interminable, il fut le premier à réagir en se retirant délicatement de moi. Je me relevai calmement, à moitié comateuse. Je replaçai correctement mon soutien-gorge sur mes seins encore tendus et descendis du bureau chancelante. Il reboutonna sa chemise, remonta son pantalon. Je renfilai ma culotte ainsi que mon débardeur puis réajustai ma jupe nerveusement.

Debout, l'un en face de l'autre, nous ne bougions pas. Nous ne parlions pas, nous contentant de nous fixer avec insistance. Je n'arrivais même plus à penser, pétrifiée par ce qu'il venait de se passer entre nous.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais demeura muet. Je sentis le poids de la culpabilité m'envahir. Alors, prise de panique, je rassemblai le peu de courage qu'il me restait et quittai son bureau au plus vite, m'éloignant de lui afin d'oublier…


	12. Chapitre 11

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p>Me revoilà ! Comme promis, les 10 (en fait 12 pour un découpage plus logique) prochains chapitres sont là. Pour répondre à certaines de vos reviews anonymes, oui j'ai été un peu déçue de constater que certaines lectrices sont impatientes et très peu ouvertes d'esprit, mais tant pis. C'est vrai que ça me fait bizarre de republier une version non corrigée mais c'est peut-être mieux comme ça. Pour le moment, je ne compte pas mettre l'autre version en ligne.<p>

Merci à tous les lecteurs qui aiment mon histoire ! Petit rappel : www facebook com /EmmaLaviche (lien direct sur mon profil).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

Angoisse. Doute. Incompréhension. Perdition. Destin. Désir. Raison. Passion. Haine. Peur. Douleur. Solitude.

Tous ces mots se bousculaient dans mon esprit sans pouvoir former une phrase cohérente. Depuis que l'accident, comme je l'appelais, était arrivé, je m'étais enfermée chez moi et n'en étais plus ressortie. Le week-end avait défilé sous mes yeux à vive allure et j'avais préféré le prolonger jusqu'à mercredi, quitte à mentir à Monsieur Banner qui me croyait malade.

Je devais pourtant me rendre à l'évidence, il m'était impossible de continuer ainsi. Cependant, la simple idée de revoir Edward me paralysait. J'étais terrifiée, perdue.

Ce que nous avions fait était contre nature. Je le détestais, il me haïssait. Rien ne pouvait justifier notre acte irréfléchi. Pourtant, lorsque je repensais à ce moment tant complice que nous avions partagé, je n'avais qu'une seule envie : recommencer.

Lorsque j'avais ce genre d'égarement, les mêmes symptômes revenaient me hanter et le corps nu d'Edward terrassait mon esprit. Mon cœur cognait plus fort dans ma poitrine, mon pouls s'accélérait, mes poils se hérissaient. Ma peau devenait moite et une chaleur incommensurable venait se loger dans mon bas ventre.

Mais je n'avais pas le droit de me laisser aller. Celui qui me faisait trembler était aussi mon pire ennemi et je le détestais encore bien plus pour cela. Oui, le simple fait d'admettre que j'avais pris du plaisir avec lui me rendait folle. À aucun moment je n'avais été écœurée ou même repoussée, bien au contraire. Ce constat était d'ailleurs bien trop effrayant.

J'avais adoré faire l'amour avec Edward…

Sur cette dernière pensée, je soufflai un grand coup et quittai mon lit calmement en constatant au passage qu'il n'était pas encore sept heures du matin. Je pris tout mon temps pour me préparer, n'ayant pas la moindre envie de retrouver _Barclays_ (ou plutôt Edward) après ces quelques jours de congés forcés.

Malgré tous mes efforts, j'arrivai sur place près d'une heure plus tard, soulagée qu'il y eût déjà pas mal de voitures garées ici et là. Je frémis intérieurement en apercevant la Volvo de mon coéquipier et mon angoisse amplifia gravement.

Après m'être encouragée mentalement, je sortis de mon véhicule et empruntai les escaliers sans plus attendre. Je filai dans mon bureau à toute allure et soufflai de soulagement après avoir refermé la porte derrière moi.

Cependant, cette quiétude ne dura pas et ma panique refit surface au moment où trois coups francs résonnèrent dans la pièce.

« Bella ? » m'appela la voix d'Alice depuis le couloir.

Soulagée, je m'autorisai enfin à reprendre mon souffle et allai ouvrir à mon amie.

« Tu es passée si vite que tu n'as même pas eu le temps de me voir, me dit-elle tout en me faisant la bise. Comment vas-tu ? Est-ce que tu es toujours malade ?

― Non rassure-toi. J'avais juste un petit rhume » mentis-je mal-à-l'aise.

Elle ne savait pas pour Edward et moi. Personne ne savait. Personne mis-à-part lui et moi.

« J'ai quelque chose à te raconter.

― À propos de ?

― Jasper ! » m'annonça-t-elle toute guillerette.

Malgré mon humeur maussade, je lui souris et me mis à l'écouter d'une oreille peu attentive comme la fois où elle m'avait narrait sa première fois avec Jasper, le lendemain du mariage de Rose.

« Et il m'a offert ce bracelet, regarde ! » s'exclama-t-elle quelques minutes plus tard.

J'acquiesçai comme je le faisais depuis le début de son récit.

« Bella ? Est-ce que tu es sûre que tout va bien ? »

Je hochai la tête une fois de plus.

« Bella ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? me demanda-t-elle plus vigoureusement en me prenant par les épaules.

― Hein ? Quoi ?

― À quoi penses-tu ?

― Je… À rien, maugréai-je peu persuasive.

― Tu mens.

― Non.

― Je le vois. Que se passe-t-il ?

― Absolument rien !

― Réponds-moi Bella, tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, insista-t-elle. Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? s'enquit-elle calmement.

― Non, je te jure que tout va bien, mentis-je.

― Comme tu veux, abdiqua-t-elle peu convaincue, comprenant sans doute qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister. Bon, j'ai du travail. À midi !

― D'accord, à tout à l'heure. »

De nouveau seule, je décidai de me mettre au travail afin de distraire mes pensées. Je m'attaquai ainsi à un dossier délicat pour lequel j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir le temps de m'égarer.

La journée se déroula normalement et je restai enfermée dans mon bureau pendant des heures, préférant ne pas faire de rencontres désobligeantes dans le couloir. Cependant, en fin d'après-midi, je paniquai à l'idée d'aller remettre mon étude à Edward afin qu'il pût la transmettre à Demetri.

Faisant les cent pas dans mon bureau, je cherchai tant bien que mal une issue de secours me permettant de l'éviter. Après avoir bien réfléchi, j'ouvris tout doucement la porte et passai le nez à travers l'entrebâillement afin d'inspecter les lieux. La voie étant libre, je me dépêchai de faire quelques pas vers le bureau de mon coéquipier tout en étant la plus silencieuse possible. Je fis glisser la pochette plastique qui contenait mon étude sous la porte et retournai me cacher à la hâte.

Au même moment, mon téléphone portable vibra dans ma poche et je sursautai déraisonnablement.

« Allô ?

― _Bella ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ?_ me demanda la voix d'Angela.

― Oui et toi ?

― _Toujours !_

― Comment va ton petit ami ?

― _Il va très bien lui aussi, je crois que je l'aime vraiment_, roucoula-t-elle. _Bref, je trouve que nous ne nous voyons plus assez. Est-ce que tu as quelque chose de prévue ce soir ?_

― Ce soir ?

― _Oui_.

― Non.

― _Une soirée film, ça te tente ?_

― Je suis partante ! m'exclamai-je, ayant trouvé une occasion idéale pour ne pas ruminer toute seule dans un coin. Chez moi, vingt-et-une heures ?

― _Parfait !_

― Je vais demander aux filles si elles veulent venir, ajoutai-je.

― _D'accord, à ce soir ! _»

Je raccrochai enfin puis prévins par téléphone Alice et Rose qui acceptèrent avec joie.

Finalement, je rassemblai mes affaires et enfilai mon gilet en laine. Je fermai les volets, éteignis mon ordinateur et attrapai mon sac à main afin de quitter cet endroit au plus vite, soulagée d'avoir réussi à éviter Edward. Je fermai la porte à clef derrière moi et marchai le long du couloir d'un pas précipité jusqu'à ce que mon cœur fisse un triple bon dans ma poitrine.

À quelques mètres de là, Edward venait de surgir de nulle part. Paniquée, je rebroussai chemin en manquant de m'affaler au sol puis bataillai avec mon trousseau de clef dans le but de rouvrir mon bureau qui était mon seul et unique échappatoire. Dans mon affolement, je jetai un coup d'œil sur le côté et crus défaillir en voyant mon coéquipier faire de grands pas dans ma direction, le regard rivé sur moi. Et ce ne fut qu'au dernier moment que je pénétrai dans la pièce, pensant être sauvée. Mais il fut assez rapide pour coincer son pied dans l'entrebâillement, m'empêchant alors de me cloîtrer totalement.

Sans même une parole, il poussa sèchement la porte et je la retins de toutes mes forces sans grand succès. Quelques minutes plus tard, il nous enferma tous les deux dans mon bureau et j'avalai ma salive difficilement, des tas de souvenirs se mélangeant dans mon esprit.

L'un en face de l'autre, nous nous toisâmes durant une éternité puis il prit enfin la parole.

« Pourquoi est-ce tu m'évites ? »

Entendre sa voix me fit du bien mais parallèlement, le ton sec de ses propos me blessa au plus profond de mon être.

« Alors ça y est, le _vous_ n'est plus de rigueur depuis que nous avons couché ensemble ? » lui répondis-je durement, me fustigeant mentalement de ressasser cet événement si particulier.

Il ferma les yeux un instant et les rouvrit rapidement, les poings serrés, les sourcils froncés.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, pesta-t-il.

― Je ne t'évite pas, m'énervai-je sans raison apparente.

― Est-ce que tu te fiches de moi ? s'emporta-t-il à son tour en cognant le rebord de mon bureau.

― Je…

― Tu n'es même pas capable de venir me remettre ton travail en mains propres ! me coupa-t-il.

― Je n'avais pas le temps, inventai-je à court d'argument.

― Et ton rhume ? J'espère que tu vas mieux » ajouta-t-il ironiquement en faisant référence à mes trois jours d'absence.

Je le fusillai du regard, ayant très envie de le gifler une nouvelle fois.

« Non justement, je ne vais pas mieux ! criai-je tout à coup, ne supportant pas ses moqueries.

― Quel dommage, répliqua-t-il méchamment.

― Je vais même très mal, depuis vendredi soir !

― Dans ce cas, nous sommes deux » trancha-t-il.

Le silence revint s'imposer entre nous et je méditai sa dernière affirmation secrètement.

« Nous n'aurions jamais dû, reprit-t-il plus calmement, en proie à un dilemme intérieur.

― Tu as raison, approuvai-je en essayant de contenir ma nervosité. C'était une erreur. »

Du moins, je voulais le croire.

« Une erreur » répéta-t-il septique, les yeux baissés.

Il se rapprocha tout doucement de moi et déjà ma respiration s'emballa. Ma chaleur corporelle augmenta subitement et des effluves de son corps nu revinrent me hanter. Alors, je plaquai ma paume contre son torse et le repoussai difficilement, ayant beaucoup de mal à faire ce geste pourtant anodin.

« Nous n'avons qu'à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, suggéra-t-il ensuite. Et ne rien dire à personne, compléta-t-il d'un air froid.

― Je suis d'accord avec toi pour une fois. Oublions ce… Ce…

― Ce dérapage, reprit-il pour moi.

― Voilà. Oublions ce dérapage » continuai-je sûre de moi même si je savais très bien que cela était impossible.

Il acquiesça.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? reprit-il d'un ton grave.

― De quoi parles-tu ? » hésitai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta de m'observer avec attention.

« Rien, laisse tomber. Je crois qu'il vaut mieux nous ignorer à l'avenir » conclut-il, le regard vide de sens.

Il me dévisagea une dernière fois et partit tel un boulet de canon en claquant violemment la porte derrière lui.

•

Plusieurs heures après cette discussion perturbante, ma dernière invitée sonna à ma porte et j'allai lui ouvrir avec empressement.

« Alice, te voilà enfin !

― Désolée, Jasper m'a retenue, sourit-elle niaisement.

― Je vois. »

J'attrapai sa veste et lui fis signe de prendre place sur le canapé où Angela et Rosalie étaient déjà installées.

« Maintenant que nous sommes toutes réunies, nous devons choisir le film ! s'exclama cette dernière avec enthousiaste.

― Film d'amour pour moi !

― Pour moi aussi, ajouta Alice.

― Parfait, je suis d'accord » renchéris Angela.

Je les fixai tour à tour et soufflai de découragement, réalisant alors que j'étais désormais la seule célibataire du groupe. Leur engouement pour le romantisme ne coïncidait absolument pas avec mon humeur du moment.

« L'unanimité remporte la partie Bella.

― Je sais » grognai-je.

Voilà comment je me retrouvai bientôt face à deux acteurs très talentueux en train de se câliner sensuellement. La jeune femme affichait un sourire ravi et son partenaire lui caressait les cheveux avec patience, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Ils sont trop mignons, souffla Alice en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

― Bof, pourquoi ne pas sauter cette scène ? proposai-je boudeuse.

― Non !

― Tu es folle !

― C'est mon moment préféré. »

Face à leur réaction démesurée, je fis mine de me taire et fermai les yeux, repensant à l'accident qui s'était passé quelques jours plus tôt. Pour la première fois, je m'autorisai à me laisser aller, vantant même les mérites d'Edward.

Parce que oui, il m'avait offert un orgasme fulgurant, plus intense que tous les précédents. Aussi, je n'avais plus couché avec un homme depuis des mois. Cela expliquait sans doute d'où provenait la folie qui avait pris possession de moi ce jour-là.

Bien qu'insupportable, Edward avait un corps parfait pour moi. Ses mains avaient su pétrir mes formes avec détermination, ses doigts avaient ravagé mon intimité, son torse musclé à souhait avait renforcé son côté protecteur tout comme ses bras qui avait su me serrer avec force. Quant à son sexe, il était long, large. Il s'était emboîté à la perfection avec moi, raclant mes parois vaginales avec volupté.

Mais ce que j'avais préféré était encore autre chose. Ce qui m'avait donné le plus de satisfaction était sa bouche. Elle s'était baladée sur moi avec tant de tendresse que j'en frissonnais encore. Il m'avait embrassée comme personne ne l'avait fait auparavant. Ses baisers avaient été doux, chauds, savoureux, coquins.

J'avais adoré.

« Bella ?

― Hein ? Quoi ? m'enquis-je en sortant de ma torpeur.

― Tu fixes le générique de fin d'un regard inquiétant » m'annonça Alice.

Je m'aperçus alors que le film était fini et que mes amies m'observaient étrangement.

« Je…

― Que se passe-t-il ? me questionna Angela.

― Rien, pourquoi ?

― Tu nous caches quelque chose.

― Je suis du même avis, ajouta Alice qui m'avait cuisinée le matin même.

― Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas ? me demanda Rose en posant une main sur mon épaule.

― Les filles, je vous assure que tout va bien.

― Tu ne sais pas mentir.

― Elle n'a jamais su, l'informa Angela qui me connaissait depuis plusieurs années.

― Mais je… tentai-je.

― Crache le morceau !

― Quel morceau ? ris-je d'un air mal assuré.

― Bella !

― Je… C'est juste… Non, laissez tomber, abandonnai-je, incapable de leur avouer une chose pareille.

― S'il te plaît, insista Alice.

― Tu sembles tellement perdue.

― Tu as besoin de nos conseils. »

L'idée d'entendre quelques uns de leurs conseils m'incita à en dire plus.

« J'ai… J'ai couché avec… Un mec. »

Durant plusieurs secondes, elles parurent choquées mais leurs cris vinrent envahir mon appartement sans tarder.

« Quand ? Où ?

― Est-ce que je le connais ?

― Comment est-il ? Est-ce que c'était bien ? »

Je les dévisageai affolée, plaquant une main contre ma joue.

« Dis-nous en plus !

― Il n'y a rien à dire de plus.

― Qui est-ce ?

― Vous ne le connaissez pas.

― Comment est-ce que tu l'as rencontré ? s'intéressa Rosalie.

― Par hasard, hésitai-je. Dans un bar.

― Dans un bar ?

― Oui.

― Quand ?

― La semaine dernière, répondis-je.

― Combien de fois avez-vous fait l'amour ?

― Une seule !

― Vous avez ça dans un lit ?

― Je… Non.

― Non ? Sur une table ?

― Oui, presque.

― Est-ce que tu l'as revu depuis cette fois-là ?

― Non et je ne compte pas le revoir, inventai-je pour couper court à la conversation.

― Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Il est si nul que ça ?

― NON ! Non mais… Il voulait juste s'amuser le temps d'une soirée, leur avouai-je.

― Je vois. Comment s'appelle-t-il ? » reprit Angela.

À cette question, je me pétrifiai.

« Alors ?

― Il s'appelle… Bob.

― Bob ? Tu es sûre ?

― Oui.

― Quel horrible prénom, rigola Alice.

― En effet » approuvai-je en me grattant la nuque mal-à-l'aise.

Malgré tout, elles parurent me croire et bientôt ce fut au tour de Rose de nous raconter en détail sa nuit de noce. Nous papotâmes pendant plusieurs heures puis elles partirent à tour de rôle.

Une fois seule, je me démaquillai sommairement, enfilai mon pyjama et filai me coucher exténuée.

•

Les jours passaient lentement, Edward et moi nous évitions le plus possible. Seul le travail nous obligeait à communiquer, et ce sur un ton relativement neutre. Un ton qui ne nous correspondait absolument pas.

Bizarrement, les taquineries de mon coéquipier me manquaient et j'avais très envie de me disputer avec lui comme nous le faisions si bien avant. Mais quelque chose était mort, comme si nous n'osions plus être spontanés depuis notre accident. Son mauvais caractère, que j'avais d'abord détesté, était en fait bien moins désagréable que son ignorance. Être invisible aux yeux d'Edward me faisait mal, j'avais l'impression de n'être plus personne.

Néanmoins, je lui en voulais toujours. Je me sentais humiliée avant tout. Alors, dans le fond, il était peut-être plus raisonnable de jouer la carte de l'indifférence en sa présence. Du moins, je le pensais jusqu'à ce que je reçusse un appel bien particulier.

Allongée sur mon lit, je décrochai d'une main fébrile, constatant au passage que le numéro affiché sur l'écran de mon téléphone ne faisait pas partie de mon répertoire.

« Allô ? m'enquis-je d'une petite voix.

― _Bonjour Bella. C'est Esmée, la mère d'Edward _» se présenta mon interlocutrice.

À ces mots, la panique me submergea et le culpabilité refit surface à l'intérieur de mon esprit.

« Bonjour, lui répondis-je après quelques secondes de silence.

― _Comment vas-tu ?_

― Bien et vous ?

― _Bien merci. Carlisle m'a donné ton numéro, l'hôpital possède tes coordonnées_, me renseigna-t-elle. _J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas ?_

― Non, pas du tout, continuai-je mal-à-l'aise. Est-ce que tout va bien ? hésitai-je, cherchant vainement les raisons de son coup de fil.

― _Oui oui, ne t'en fais. Est-ce qu'Edward est près de toi ?_ » me demanda-t-elle indécise.

Anxieuse, je ruminai intérieurement.

« Non, il n'est pas là, lui avouai-je d'un ton qui se voulait serein.

― _Parfait_, souffla-t-elle contre toute attente. _Alors voilà, pour son anniversaire je pensais…_

― Son anniversaire ? repris-je.

― _Ne me dis pas que vous avez déjà prévu quelque chose ?_ s'inquiéta-t-elle.

― Non mais…

― _Tu me rassures_, souffla-t-elle. _Est-ce que tu serais d'accord lui pour organiser une soirée avec moi ? J'ai l'habitude de le faire seule mais je serais ravie que tu m'aides cette année !_ s'exclama-t-elle enthousiaste. _Et __je suis sûre qu'Edward serait très content_, ajouta-t-elle.

― Je… Je ne sais pas quoi dire, bégayai-je à la fois étonnée et perdue.

― _Ce sera super, tu verras !_

― Mais je…

― _S'il te plaît !_

― Bon, d'accord, me sentis-je obligée de lui dire, n'ayant pas le courage de lui avouer la vérité et encore moins à travers le combiné de mon cellulaire.

― _Génial ! En général tout le monde se réunit à la maison mais peut-être que tu préfères louer une salle…_

― Non, ce sera parfait, rassurez-vous, la coupai-je.

― _Son anniversaire tombe samedi prochain_, me renseigna-t-elle. _Est-ce que tu penses pouvoir me consacrer une après-midi d'ici là ?_

― Pour…

― _Pour faire les magasins, trouver son cadeau, le gâteau… Est-ce que tu lui as déjà acheté un cadeau ?_ reprit-elle soucieuse.

― Non, lui dis-je, réalisant enfin que son anniversaire tombait le vingt juin.

― _Nous réfléchirons à tout ça ensemble alors_. _Est-ce que vendredi te convient ?_

― Je vais poser ma demi journée.

― _Merci, je te rappellerai vendredi matin_. _Je me charge de prévenir les invités._

― Très bien, au revoir Esmée.

― _Bonne soirée_. »

Complètement déboussolée, je raccrochai enfin et inspirai un bon coup.

Cette situation ne pouvait plus durer et notamment depuis l'accident. Les parents d'Edward devaient être mis au diapason, il devenait trop difficile de leur mentir.

Sur cette dernière pensée, je me promis de mettre au courant Esmée vendredi prochain lors de notre après-midi en tête à tête.

•

Assise à la terrasse d'un café en plein cœur d'un grand centre commercial londonien, j'attendais Esmée impatiente et stressée, ayant répété mille fois mon discours censé la mettre au courant de la relation truquée qu'Edward avait mis au point entre nous. Je tapais du pied frénétiquement, essayant vainement de garder contenance. J'avais commandé un café ce qui n'arrangeait rien à mon état.

Mais bientôt, une voix familière m'appela et Esmée me fit de grands signes pour finalement prendre place face à moi, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Je suis tellement contente de passer du temps avec toi, commença-t-elle après m'avoir chaleureusement saluée.

― Merci.

― Je tiens à mieux connaître celle qui fait chavirer le cœur de mon fils, plaisanta-t-elle. Tu es seulement la deuxième qu'il me présente officiellement, me précisa-t-elle ensuite.

― La deuxième ? répétai-je surprise.

― Oui, il s'attache difficilement, m'expliqua-t-elle quelque peu gênée. Mais heureusement que tu es là maintenant. »

Ses paroles amplifièrent mon mal-être mais je me repris bien vite.

« Justement, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire, lui annonçai-je tout bas.

― Je t'écoute.

― Je… En fait…

― Tu es enceinte ? s'emporta-t-elle. Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? Ne t'en fais, ce n'est pas grave, je suis certaine que…

― Non ! Je ne suis pas enceinte ! m'exclamai-je alarmée. Je prends la pilule.

― Dans ce cas, de quoi s'agit-il ?

― Nous avons…

― Que voulez boire ? m'interrompit le serveur.

― Une grenadine, lui répondit Esmée avec nonchalance.

― Un autre café pour moi.

― Bien, conclut-il en disparaissant sans plus tarder.

― Tu disais ?

― Depuis quelques temps, Edward vous cache la vérité et moi aussi, débitai-je à toute allure pour ne plus être coupée.

― À propos de quoi ? me questionna-t-elle surprise.

― À propos de…

― Vous vous êtes mariés en cachette ? s'inquiéta-t-elle, plaquant ses mains sur ses joues de façon incontrôlée.

― Bien sûr que non ! la rassurai-je, hébétée qu'elle eût tant d'imagination.

― Tant mieux parce que je veux que ce jour soit inoubliable. Je n'ai qu'un enfant à marier. Et je suis persuadée qu'il te choisira toi. Vous êtes faits l'un pour l'autre, c'est évident, rêvassa-t-elle en attrapant ma main. J'ai bien vu la manière dont il te regardait, il est fou de toi. »

Je me tus et finis ma boisson chaude d'une traite, cherchant à me raccrocher à n'importe quoi.

« Bref, donc ? reprit-elle.

― J'ai… commençai-je, la peau moite. J'ai emménagé chez lui, déballai-je, me demandant d'où provenait cette ânerie, faute de vérité et de courage.

― Mais je croyais que vous préfériez attendre encore quelques mois pour cela, me dit-elle étonnée, ressassant le discours que nous lui avions tenu lors du dîner de famille que nous avions partagé.

― Oui mais… Nous avons changé d'avis il y a quelques jours et j'ai pris mes bagages pour m'installer chez lui » mentis-je, mordant ma lèvre inférieure pour punir ma lâcheté.

Elle demeura muette durant un court instant puis m'offrit un sourire ravi.

« Je suis très heureuse pour vous deux.

― Merci.

― Bon, parlons de choses sérieuses. Est-ce que tu as une idée de cadeau à lui offrir ?

― Pas du tout et vous ? Que voulez-vous lui offrir ?

― Et cesse de me vouvoyer, me gronda-t-elle gentiment.

― D'accord, abdiquai-je.

― Je pense lui acheter une nouveau survêtement pour courir. Tu as sans doute dû voir dans quel état était le sien » se moqua-t-elle.

Je me rappelai soudain de notre rencontre dans le parc et son jogging usé me revint en mémoire.

« Oui, lui dis-je alors.

― Et toi ? Quel genre de budget as-tu ? me questionna-t-elle curieuse.

― Je ne sais pas, lui répondis-je, prise de court. Nous devrions peut-être regarder quelques vitrines pour nous inspirer, suggérai-je.

― Tu as raison, allons-y. »

Suite à cela, le temps passa à vive allure. Vagabondant de boutique en boutique, nous achetâmes quelques éléments décoratifs pour habiller la demeure familiale, Esmée dénicha un survêtement de sport luxueux. Nous commandâmes le gâteau ainsi que plusieurs petits-fours pour les trente personnes que nous devions accueillir et, malgré toute ma perplexité, je fus bien obligée de choisir un cadeau. Je décidai donc d'acheter un bijou à Edward, sans grande conviction malgré les encouragements d'Esmée.


	13. Chapitre 12

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12<strong>

J'arrivai chez les parents d'Edward vers seize heures, ayant promis à Esmée de l'aider à tout préparer. Après avoir bu un verre dans le salon avec elle, nous décidâmes de nous mettre au travail sans plus tarder.

Pour commencer, nous libérâmes de l'espace dans la pièce principale en poussant les meubles sur le côté. Nous ouvrîmes en grand la baie-vitrée attenante au jardin et plusieurs tables furent disposées en cercle à l'extérieur afin de créer un endroit convivial capable de réunir de nombreuses personnes. Je m'attelai ensuite à la décoration des lieux et Esmée décida de se mettre en cuisine.

Lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, l'essentiel fut fin prêt, la mère d'Edward disparut à l'étage pour se changer et j'en profitai pour aller chercher ma robe de soirée dans la voiture. Une fois seule dans les toilettes, je la revêtis avec délicatesse en faisant attention de ne pas la froisser. Je rangeai mes vêtements dans mon sac et allai rapidement retoucher mon maquillage face au grand miroir du salon

« Bella, tu es superbe ! s'exclama bientôt Esmée.

― Merci, toi aussi, la complimentai-je.

― Ta robe est très belle. »

Celle-ci était noire et plusieurs bouts de dentelles étaient cousus ici et là. Le décolleté était relativement prononcé, mon dos était à découvert. Ce bout de tissu était certes très chic mais peu confortable.

« Il est presque dix-neuf heures, les invités ne vont pas tarder, m'informa-t-elle ensuite. J'ai dit à Edward de venir vers vingt heures pour dîner tranquillement avec son père et moi. Mais il n'est pas dupe, je lui fais le coup depuis des années » rit-elle.

Sur ce, le claquement d'une portière de voiture attira notre attention et Carlisle entra dans la maison sans tarder.

« Te voilà, j'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas te libérer, lui dit Esmée en allant l'accueillir chaleureusement.

― Tu sais très bien que je m'arrange toujours pour ne pas rater l'anniversaire d'Edward, la rassura-t-il. Bonsoir Bella, ajouta-t-il après m'avoir aperçue.

― Bonsoir. »

Et, une poignée de secondes plus tard, les premiers invités arrivèrent. La foule se densifia peu à peu et mon mal-être augmenta graduellement.

Malgré les présentations qu'Esmée s'efforçait à faire pour moi, je restais en retrait et ruminais en silence, plus stressée que jamais du fait de l'apparition prochaine d'Edward. Autour de moi, j'observais tous ces gens qu'il connaissait depuis sans doute plusieurs années. Étrangement, j'avais l'impression d'en apprendre plus sur lui. J'avais l'impression de m'immiscer dans sa vie si secrète et mystérieuse.

« Bella ? »

Cette voix féminine que je connaissais bien me fit légèrement sursauter et je vis Alice arriver droit sur moi, suivie de près par Jasper, Rose et Emmett.

« Salut, lui souris-je gentiment.

― Je croyais que tu ne devais plus jouer le jeu, me dit-elle discrètement en comprenant vite la cause de ma présence ici.

― Je le fais pour Esmée, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille. Edward n'est pas au courant. »

Je saluai mes quatre collègues de travail, heureuse de ne plus airer seule. Les hommes nous laissèrent papoter entre filles et Rosalie se dépêcha de me parler de _Bob_.

« Est-ce que tu l'as revu ?

― Non, je ne l'ai pas revu, lui répondis-je pensive, un verre d'alcool à la main.

― Pourquoi ? s'enquit-elle surprise.

― Je n'en ai pas envie » ajoutai-je, ne pouvant m'empêcher de repenser à l'accident.

Immobile, j'avalai un biscuit salé et fixai un point imaginaire, me remémorant une fois de plus le corps d'Edward en tête et son désir pour moi.

« Tu mens. Cet homme te fais rêver sans arrêt, m'interpella Alice en agitant sa main devant moi.

― Non, je ne pensais pas à lui, mentis-je en me rongeant un ongle comme pour me donner une contenance.

― Tu t'enfonces ma vieille, rit-elle, imitée par Rosalie.

― N'importe quoi » plaisantai-je avec elles.

Un bruit de cristal frappé attira notre attention et Carlisle s'empressa de prendre la parole.

« Edward vient de garer sa voiture de l'autre côté de la villa. Éteignez les lumières.

― N'oubliez pas qu'il s'agit d'une surprise ! » ajouta Esmée impatiente.

Lorsqu'enfin nous nous retrouvâmes dans le noir, je paniquai. Alors, je profitai de cette petite mise en scène pour m'éclipser discrètement et rejoindre la cuisine déserte.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir puis quelques pas provenant du hall. Une fraction de seconde après, un brouhaha raisonna dans le salon et les applaudissements fusèrent. Nerveuse, je triturai l'emballage en carton d'une sauce au poivre qui traînait par là puis avalai durement ma salive, n'osant plus sortir de ma cachette.

« Merci à tous, commença Edward d'une voix forte. Je suis très heureux que vous soyez tous là. Maman, inutile de me mentir à l'avenir, ajouta-t-il d'un ton rieur. Merci d'avoir organisé cette soirée.

― De rien, lui répondit sa mère. Mais cette année, je ne suis pas la seule que tu dois remercier. Bella ? »

Je me figeai à l'entente de mon prénom et ouvris grand les yeux, prête à trouver une excuse idiote pouvant justifier ma disparition.

« Bella ? Où est-elle ?

― Elle était là il y a cinq minutes, lui apprit Alice.

― Je vais la chercher » termina Rose.

Voilà comment, Rosalie apparut face à moi en un temps record, un air grave sur le visage.

« Je t'ai vu partir, à quoi est-ce tu joues ? Edward est arrivé !

― Je téléphonais, mentis-je en brandissant mon cellulaire sous son nez.

― Viens. »

Je retrouvai le salon peu après et mon regard accrocha directement celui qui était à l'honneur ce soir-là.

« Te voilà ! Je me demandais où tu étais passée ! s'exclama Esmée. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée » reprit-elle en s'adressant à son fils.

Toujours muets, nous nous dévisageâmes sévèrement et des souvenirs gênants revinrent occuper mon esprit. Une émotion bien particulière me submergea et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas craquer.

Mon cœur était fou, ma respiration cinglée. Mon corps tentait vainement de réguler ma température interne. Pour la première fois depuis notre petite conversation qui avait suivi l'accident, _il_ semblait faire attention à moi. Il ne m'ignorait plus. Ses yeux perçants étaient sincères et je ne savais trop comment interpréter le message qu'il me transmettait en silence.

Un toussotement grave mit un terme à notre échange et nous réalisâmes tous deux que plusieurs personnes nous observaient depuis plusieurs minutes. Comme par magie, le visage d'Edward s'adoucit légèrement et il s'avança lentement vers moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur, il m'offrit un sourire timide puis parut hésiter avant de me tendre la main. Je la saisis tout doucement et le laissai me guider au centre de tous. Une fois immobile, il plaça un bras dans mon dos pour finalement m'enlacer quelques secondes plus tard.

« Merci » me dit-il à l'oreille en humant mon parfum sans la moindre discrétion.

J'agrippai sa nuque, cherchant un quelconque soutient venant de lui. Il plaqua son front contre le mien et m'offrit un sourire radieux que j'espérais sincère.

« Encore merci à tous. La soirée peut continuer » s'adressa-t-il ensuite à la foule pour nous laisser un peu de répit.

Les conversations reprirent de plus belle et Edward m'incita à le suivre jusque dans un coin.

« Pourquoi est-ce tu es venue ? me demanda-t-il nerveusement sans pour autant être désagréable.

― Ta mère m'a appelée. Je suis là pour elle » lui avouai-je la gorgé nouée.

Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se mit à contempler le sol avec détermination, les mains dans les poches.

« Ce n'était pas prévu. Merci de ne rien lui avoir dit, ajouta-t-il gêné.

― Justement… J'ai essayé. »

Il releva le visage vers moi d'un air affolé.

« Mais je n'y suis pas arrivée, le rassurai-je. Nous étions en train de faire les boutiques ensemble pour ton anniversaire.

― Je vois, souffla-t-il.

― D'ailleurs, je… hésitai-je.

― Oui ?

― Je lui ai dit que…

― Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? me demanda-t-il impatient face à mon mutisme.

― Je lui ai dit que j'avais emménagé chez toi, déballai-je à toute vitesse.

― Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

― J'ai commencé à lui dire que nous avions menti à propos de notre relation et je n'ai rien trouvé de mieux pour me rétracter, lui expliquai-je en évitant soigneusement de croiser son regard.

― Je te félicite ! s'exclama-t-il ironiquement en levant les yeux vers le plafond.

― Est-ce que tu es train de me dire que j'ai mal agi ? m'énervai-je.

― Parfaitement, m'affirma-t-il.

― Non mais je rêve !

― Il fallait trouver une excuse moins embarrassante, pesta-t-il.

― Désolée, je manquais cruellement d'imagination, m'énervai-je en rejoignant les autres.

― Attends, Bella, me retint-il en passant un bras derrière mes épaules.

― Laisse-moi, je dois parler à tes parents, le menaçai-je en me débattant lamentablement.

― Non s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

― Dis-moi ce qui me retient au juste ! criai-je, si bien qu'il plaqua sa paume contre ma bouche pour m'intimer le silence.

― S'il te plaît Bella. Je veux juste te faire comprendre que cette situation risque d'être très embêtante. Mes parents viennent me voir régulièrement, continua-t-il en décollant lentement sa main soudée à mes lèvres.

― Régulièrement ? C'est-à-dire ? m'inquiétai-je.

― Deux fois par mois environ, éluda-t-il.

― Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, lui avouai-je rougissante alors que j'étais toujours dans ses bras.

― Je sais.

― Comment allons-nous faire ? lui demandai-je timidement.

― Nous verrons bien » conclut-il en renforçant sa prise autour de moi le plus naturellement du monde.

Quitte à jouer le jeu, je posai ma joue sur son torse et écoutai attentivement les battements rapides de son cœur qui se répercutaient en moi. Et je souris, discrètement.

J'avais retrouvé _mon_ Edward. Celui qui me criait dessus sans arrêt, celui qui jouait avec mes nerfs. La passivité qui avait suivi l'accident s'était enfin envolée, j'en étais convaincue. Nous étions de nouveaux détestables l'un envers l'autre, et j'aimais cela. Son ignorance m'avait rongée et même si j'avais d'abord cru que cette situation était plus simple pour nous deux, je réalisais désormais que ses mesquineries étaient bien mieux. Pathétique, je l'étais sans aucun doute.

« Viens avec moi » me dit-il peu après.

Muette, je le suivis et nous intégrâmes bientôt un petit groupe de personnes. Edward salua chaleureusement ses proches et se tourna vers moi pour me présenter officiellement. Ce manège se répéta plusieurs fois et s'éternisa plus d'une heure, me faisant languir à mourir.

Aussi, lorsqu'enfin le moment de souffler les bougies arriva, je me détendis. La pièce s'assombrit une nouvelle fois et Carlisle sortit de la cuisine en portant précautionneusement le gâteau. Tout le monde se mit à chanter et je m'éloignai d'Edward afin de ne pas lui voler son moment de gloire. Mais bien étrangement, il se dépêcha de me rattraper et me tint par la taille avec fermeté pour ne plus me laisser filer. Je souris niaisement et comptai vingt-sept bougies sur la pâtisserie géante.

« Bon anniversaire ! crièrent les invités en cœur.

― Et n'oublie pas de faire un vœux » s'empressa de crier Emmett depuis l'autre bout de la salle.

Après un court instant de silence, il plongea son regard dans le mien puis souffla de toutes ses forces. Les petites flammes s'évaporèrent dans les airs.

« Félicitations !

― Vingt-sept ans, déjà.

― Place aux cadeaux !

― Venez par là » nous ordonna Esmée en nous faisant tous les deux asseoir sur le canapé le plus proche.

Mais malgré tout, je me relevai et réussis cette fois-ci à me libérer de l'étreinte de mon petit ami fictif. Je me plaçai au milieu des autres, essayant vainement de me fondre dans la foule.

« Commençons par celui-ci » lui dit bientôt sa mère en lui tendant un paquet rouge.

Il déballa une cafetière automatique très moderne et remercia longuement ceux qui lui avaient offerte. Il découvrit ensuite un parfum, des films, le jogging qu'Esmée lui avait acheté la veille, et toutes sortes de cadeaux divers. Mais lorsque sa mère lui tendit la petite boîte que j'avais moi-même empaquetée, je me reculai lentement et voulus plus que jamais disparaître dans un trou de souris.

« De la part de Bella » lui dit-elle, me faisant grimacer intérieurement.

Il croisa mon regard le temps d'une seconde mais je détournai bien vite la tête, plus gênée que jamais.

J'entendis un bruit de papier froissé et le silence. Peureuse, je me retournai tout doucement vers lui et aperçus un magnifique sourire sur son beau visage. Il se releva et vint m'enlacer sans crainte, le bijou à la main.

« Tu peux m'aider ? » me demanda-t-il en me montrant son poignet.

Sans un mot, j'attrapai la gourmette en argent que j'avais choisie et la lui attachai avec prudence, les mains tremblantes.

« Merci ma chérie » conclut-il en penchant la tête vers moi.

Sa bouche se rapprocha dangereusement de la mienne et je m'affolai. Alors, au dernier moment, j'esquivai son baiser en lui présentant la courbe de mon cou à la place. Ses lèvres humides s'écrasèrent contre ma peau brûlante et l'une de ses mains remonta mon échine nue pour venir caresser mes cheveux. Des éclairs de notre accident revinrent me hanter et je haletai bruyamment à son toucher délicat.

« Qui veut du gâteau ? » s'enquit Carlisle depuis l'extérieur afin d'attirer l'attention de tous.

Les convives se précipitèrent dehors et je soufflai un bon coup en réinstaurant une distance convenable entre Edward et moi.

« Ne t'en fais, je te rembourserai » me chuchota-t-il peu après, la voix éteinte.

Je ne lui répondis rien et acceptai avec joie la pâtisserie que Rosalie me tendait.

« Merci.

― Alors, comment vas-tu Edward ? lui demanda-t-elle.

― Comme quelqu'un qui vient de prendre un coup de vieux, rit-il.

― Vous jouez bien la comédie, ajouta Emmett qui nous avait rejoints.

― Tais-toi, le réprimanda sa femme en lui offrant une tape amicale.

― Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? la questionna-t-il incrédule.

― Rien, oublie. »

Nos amis disparurent peu après mais les parents d'Edward vinrent les remplacer bien vite.

« Je n'ai même pas encore eu le temps de profiter de toi, le taquina son père.

― Papa…

― J'espère que tu as eu ce que tu voulais, ajouta-t-il en parlant des cadeaux.

― Oui, ils me plaisent tous. Merci.

― Au fait, tu ne m'avais pas dit que Bella habitait avec toi maintenant. »

À ces mots, j'échangeai un regard lourd de sous-entendus avec mon compagnon.

« Je n'ai pas pu tenir ma langue Bella, j'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas, hésita Esmée en posant une main maternelle sur mon épaule.

― Non, bien sûr que non.

― Mon fils devient raisonnable, reprit Carlisle souriant. Il faudra fêter ça !

― Oui » termina Edward mal-à-l'aise.

Nous discutâmes pendant un bon moment, riant parfois de bon cœur. Et lorsque je me retrouvai de nouveau seule en compagnie d'Edward, je me crispai. Alors, j'attrapai un verre de vin pour occuper mes mains vides et immobiles.

« Quelle heure est-il ? lui demandai-je à tout hasard.

― Bientôt une heure du matin » m'apprit-il en faisant un pas vers moi.

Il se racla la gorge et s'approcha encore de moi.

« Tu sais, je n'ai… commença-t-il perdu.

― Au revoir Edward » nous partons, le coupa l'un de ses proches en lui faisant la bise.

Il fut soudain accaparé par plusieurs personnes que je saluai guère après lui. La foule s'amoindrit progressivement. Alice et Jasper quittèrent la villa près de dix minutes plus tard tout comme Rosalie et Emmett. Ses cousins en firent de même et, pour ne pas rester pantoise, je commençai à ranger la pièce.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'Esmée m'interrompit que je réalisai qu'il ne restait plus qu'Edward et ses parents dans la salle.

« Je crois que je vais y aller moi aussi, leur dis-je timidement.

― D'où sors-tu cette ânerie ? Tu dors ici bien évidemment, me contra Madame Cullen toujours radieuse.

― Mais je n'ai aucun rechange pour la nuit, paniquai-je à l'idée de dormir dans la même pièce que mon coéquipier.

― Ne dis pas de bêtise, ajouta Edward le sourire aux lèvres. Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas un problème. »

Sa dernière phrase trotta dans mon esprit pendant quelques secondes et mon esprit tordu reprit le dessus.

« Il faut ranger tout ce bazar, tentai-je afin de changer de sujet.

― Ne t'en fais pas, nous nettoierons la maison demain, me rassura Esmée. Allez vous coucher. »

N'ayant pas le choix, je suivis Edward à l'étage et nous longeâmes le long couloir que j'apercevais pour la deuxième fois. Mais cette fois-ci, j'eus le privilège d'entrer dans la chambre d'Edward.

« Voilà » dit-il après avoir refermé la porte dernière nous.

Il s'agissait d'une pièce de taille moyenne qui comprenait un lit double, un bureau, plusieurs étages et une grande armoire. Comme me l'avait déjà dit Esmée, le vert dominait. Une porte-fenêtre donnait accès sur un petit balcon richement fleuri.

Je contemplai les lieux muette et la réalité revint s'imposer à moi dès lors que je posai mes yeux sur Edward.

« Tu es complètement fou ! Pourquoi est-ce tu ne leur a pas dit que je préférais dormir chez moi ? le questionnai-je haut et fort en m'agitant nerveusement.

― Heureusement que la pièce est insonorisé, maugréa-t-il.

― Réponds-moi ! m'impatientai-je.

― Nous sommes censés habiter ensemble maintenant. Ils auraient trouvé étrange le fait que tu rentres à l'appartement sans moi » me fit-il réaliser.

Je pestai silencieusement et me rapprochai du balcon, découvrant alors une piscine entourée d'arbres et de fleurs, invisible depuis l'autre côté de la maison. Cependant, je ne fis aucun commentaire même si je rêvais depuis toujours de posséder ma propre piscine.

« Et maintenant ? » repris-je plus calmement.

Il ouvrit son placard et me tendit bientôt un tee-shirt tout simple ainsi qu'un boxer relativement ample.

« Je n'ai que ça, alors…

― Où se trouve la salle de bains ? le coupai-je impoliment.

― Suis-moi. »

Nous retrouvâmes le corridor et il poussa la porte voisine afin de me faire découvrir un petit espace bleu qui comprenait une douche, un lavabo et des toilettes.

« C'est ma salle de bains privée, me dit-il.

― D'accord. Je… Je reviens. »

Je m'enfermai à double tour et me déshabillai malhabilement tout en m'agrippant à la poignée de la porte. Une fois nue, j'enfilai les vêtements d'Edward et pliai soigneusement ma robe. Je me postai face au miroir et décidai de ne pas en faire plus. Sans démaquillant ni brosse à dents, je ne risquais pas d'aller loin.

Je retournai dans la chambre à pas de velours et découvris Edward torse nu, uniquement vêtu d'un vulgaire pantalon de coton. Je me raclai la gorge pour lui signifier ma présence pendant qu'il fouillait dans son armoire.

« J'ai fini » lui dis-je niaisement, angoissée, stressée et complètement déboussolée.

Une chose était sûre, il était toujours aussi beau et mon corps le réclamait. Mais je n'étais certainement pas prête à refaire la même erreur. Nous étions deux adultes faits pour se détester, pas pour se chercher.

Il enfila un tee-shirt semblable au mien et me rejoignit près de son bureau.

« Tu peux prendre mon lit, murmura-t-il après un long silence.

― Et toi ? »

Il me désigna le sol à l'aide de son index.

« D'accord » acceptai-je gênée.

Je le regardai étaler une couverture par terre et prendre un coussin. Il remarqua mon inactivité et reporta son attention sur moi.

« Quoi ?

― Rien. »

Ni une ni deux, je m'approchai de son grand lit et m'assit dessus avec délicatesse. Après avoir médité un instant, je me glissai sous la couette unie et enfonçai ma tête dans l'oreiller.

Une odeur incroyable s'empara de moi et je fermai les yeux pour mieux aspirer ce parfum si subtil. Je serrai les poings et promenai mon nez sur le tissu clair afin de m'en imprégner.

« Bonne nuit, me souhaita Edward en s'allongeant près de moi, à même le sol.

― Bonne nuit » conclus-je même si je n'avais pas du tout envie de dormir.

Je tournai plusieurs fois afin de trouver une position convenable, en vain.

« Arrête de bouger ! » chuchota le propriétaire de la chambre visiblement agacé.

Je soufflai d'exaspération et rabaissai la couette qui me tenait trop chaud. Pourtant, il ne devait pas faire plus de vingt degrés dans la pièce…

« Tu le fais exprès ? » s'enquit-il en se relevant légèrement.

Je m'appuyai sur mon coude et me penchai pour l'apercevoir plus facilement.

« Je ne fais rien ! plaidai-je en agitant la tête, si bien que mes cheveux longs rencontrèrent son visage.

― Quel culot ! pesta-t-il en repoussant délicatement ma chevelure.

― J'ai besoin de prendre mes marques, me justifiai-je.

― Si mon lit ne te convient pas, je peux toujours te céder ma place, répliqua-t-il fier de lui.

― Non merci. Bonne nuit, terminai-je en me réinstallant du mieux possible.

― Fais de beaux rêves.

― Toi aussi. À demain.

― J'espère que tu n'es pas somnambule, relança-t-il la conversation.

― Pas que je sache. Mais par contre, je parle.

― Tu parles ? Comment ça tu parles ?

― Je parle en dormant.

― Quoi ? Misère, je vais passer une nuit blanche, se plaignit-il.

― Mais ça n'arrive pas toujours.

― Dans ce cas, espérons que tu restes silencieuse cette nuit.

― J'essaierai, tentai-je.

― Bonne nuit.

― Et toi ? Est-ce que tu ronfles ?

― Bien sûr que non !

― Comment peux-tu le savoir ? lui demandai-je curieuse.

― Je le sais, voilà tout. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes cela si tu ne me crois pas ?

― D'accord, je te crois, abdiquai-je.

― Bonne nuit.

― Oui, bonne nuit. »

Le silence se réinstalla entre nous et je fermai les yeux. Cependant, je ne pus m'empêcher d'ajouter deux mots pour clôturer cette journée.

« Bon anniversaire.

― Merci. »

•

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai le sourire aux lèvres en ressentant une douce chaleur au niveau de mon bas ventre. Quelque chose de dur était agréablement pressée contre mon pubis et, inconsciemment, je remuai les hanches pour satisfaire mes envies en gémissant tout bas.

Encore nauséeuse, j'inspirai profondément et agrippai plus fermement l'oreiller étrangement musclé. Essayant de rassembler mes esprits au plus vite, je tentai de me décaler sur le côté mais une poigne ferme m'obligea à rester immobile. Un grognement résonna dans la chambre et je me décidai enfin à ouvrir les yeux.

J'étais plaquée contre Edward qui dormait toujours, les deux mains sur ma taille. La chose dure et longue qui frictionnait mon entrejambe n'était autre que son sexe en érection et cela avait le don de m'exciter de manière étrange.

Cependant, alors que j'étais prête à feinter le sommeil pour profiter encore un peu de son corps viril, il remua et ouvrit tout doucement les paupières. Paniquée, je poussai un cri et nous bondîmes hors du lit au même instant.

Debout de part et d'autre de sa couchette, nous nous dévisageâmes sans complexe et je me décidai enfin à parler.

« Que fais-tu dans ton lit ?

― J'avais mal au dos, me répondit-il nerveux.

― Et pourquoi est-ce que… Pourquoi est-ce que tu me collais ? repris-je faussement agacée.

― Quoi ? Je te signale que tu es venue m'agripper en pleine nuit ! s'emporta-t-il.

― J'ai dû te prendre pour un coussin ! m'exclamai-je tout en réalisant que mon excuse ne tenait pas la route.

― Un coussin ? Un coussin avec… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut au fond de sa gorge et il pesta d'une voix basse en attrapant la couverture qui se trouvait à ses pieds. Il la plia maladroitement et alla la ranger au fond de son armoire comme pour se distraire.

« Est-ce que tes parents sont déjà levés ?

― Mon père a déjà dû partir. »

Les gargouillements de mon ventre vinrent me rappeler à l'ordre et, quelque peu embarrassée, je fis mine de chercher mon sac.

« Allons manger » me dit-il peu après.

Ne trouvant rien à redire, je le suivis jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée visiblement désert. Je m'assis dans la cuisine et le regardai s'activer aux fourneaux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

― La même chose que toi, lui annonçai-je afin de lui éviter d'en faire trop.

― Des œufs avec du bacon ?

― Oui.

― D'accord. »

J'attrapai deux verres et les remplis de jus d'orange pendant qu'il préparait notre petit déjeuner. Je déposai deux assiettes sur la table et cherchai ensuite les couverts.

« Ici » m'indiqua-t-il en ouvrant le tiroir le plus proche de lui.

Je me postai à sa droite et tendis prudemment la main pour attrapai deux fourchettes sans le heurter. Une fois ma mission accomplie, je retrouvai ma place.

« Voilà, conclut-il en remplissant nos assiettes.

― Merci. »

Il s'installa face à moi et se mit à manger sans attendre.

« Bon appétit » lui souhaitai-je.

La bouche pleine, il me gratifia du regard. J'attaquai moi aussi la dégustation de mon plat en silence, le trouvant délicieux.

Après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée, je me relevai et déposai mon couvert dans l'évier. Sans attendre Edward, je filai dans le salon et soufflai de découragement en apercevant tant de désordre. Et lorsque je posai le pied dehors pour prendre l'air, je réalisai que le jardin était pire. Mes instincts reprirent le dessus et je commençai à ramasser tous les gobelets en plastique qui traînaient par terre.

Voilà comment je découvris où se trouvait le passage menant à la piscine que j'avais aperçue la veille. Curieuse, je franchis un petit amas de buissons et allai me mettre près du bord afin d'admirer l'eau claire et limpide. Ne pouvant résister à la tentation, je retirai mes claquettes.

« Fais attention, elle est profonde de ce côté-là » me déstabilisa tout à coup une voix masculine que je connaissais par cœur.

Effrayée, je perdis l'équilibre et agrippai instinctivement le tee-shirt de mon ami pour ne pas tomber. Pris par surprise, il vacilla à son tour et nous tombâmes dans la piscine quelques secondes plus tard.

Je bus la tasse et mis un certain temps à remonter à la surface. N'ayant pas pied, je me débattis un moment tout en cherchant une prise quelconque afin de garder la tête hors de l'eau. Aussi, lorsque Edward m'attrapa en passant un bras sous mes genoux et l'autre sous mon cou, je n'hésitai pas à le serrer fort pour me sentir en sécurité.

Je toussai plusieurs fois puis tournai la tête vers lui, rencontrant son regard noir.

« Bravo, commença-t-il grincheux.

― Regarde ce que tu viens de faire ! criai-je en renforçant ma prise autour de lui.

― Je n'ai rien fait.

― Tu m'as poussée, inventai-je pour me défendre.

― Tu délires ! Tu m'as entraîné dans ta chute, continua-t-il.

― Tu m'as fait peur, je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver » lui avouai-je plus calmement.

Il mordit l'intérieur de sa joue puis nagea doucement vers l'échelle la plus proche en gardant un bras autour de ma taille.

« Monte » m'ordonna-t-il bientôt.

Je m'exécutai tremblante de froid et glissai sur le deuxième barreau. Edward plaqua sa paume contre ma fesse droite pour me retenir mais je préférai ignorer ce geste.

« Fais attention » me réprimanda-t-il gêné.

Une fois hors de l'eau, je me tournai vers lui pour le regarder sortir à son tour. Et ma respiration devint erratique lorsque j'aperçus ses formes masculines à travers ses vêtements trempés. Il s'immobilisa face à moi et lui aussi m'observa attentivement. Alors, je jetai un coup d'œil à ma personne pour m'assurer que tout allait bien. Je réalisai bien vite que ma poitrine était visible à travers l'humidité du vêtement et pour parfaire le tout, mes mamelons étaient fièrement dressés.

« Ne regarde pas » paniquai-je en empaumant mes seins.

Je regagnai l'intérieur de la villa à grandes enjambées, talonnée de près par Edward. Après avoir retrouvé sa chambre, je m'emparai de mon sac en vitesse et dénichai mes habits de la veille que j'entortillai autour de moi.

« Est-ce que je peux me doucher ? » demandai-je nerveusement à Edward qui venait de refermer la porte derrière lui.

Il resta silencieux et se reprocha de moi tel un félin en chasse. Je me reculai d'un pas et butai contre son armoire. Il tendit la main dans ma direction et ses doigts froids longèrent mon bras nu et humide.

Son pouce glissa sur mon décolleté et il défit le misérable nœud que je venais de faire avec ma veste pour cacher ma poitrine. Mon vêtement tomba au sol et je retrouvai bien vite mon embarras alors qu'il fixait mes formes visibles à travers le tee-shirt.

Plusieurs frissons parcoururent mon échine et je l'entendis déglutir difficilement. Ma tête se mit à bourdonner.

Il promena sa paume près de ma clavicule et je poussai un soupir lorsque son index frôla mon sein. Il s'appliqua à caresser ma poitrine et se mordit la lèvre en pinçant mon mamelon.

Puis je me rappelai de notre éloignement qui avait suivi notre première fois. Alors, je pris mon courage à deux mains et le repoussai d'un coup sec, l'obligeant à s'éloigner de moi. Ni une ni deux, j'allai me réfugier dans la salle de bains.

Encore déboussolée, je mis un certain temps à me glisser dans la cabine de douche. Je me lavai rapidement en utilisant le savon d'Edward et me rinçai à l'eau fraîche tout en songeant à ce nouveau dérapage qui venait d'avoir lieu. Je décidai de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, pour ma santé mentale. Mouillée et frissonnante, j'attrapai une serviette propre posée sur l'étagère la plus proche et me séchai énergiquement.

De retour dans la pièce attenante, je ne trouvai personne ce qui m'enleva une épine du pied. Au rez-de-chaussée, je croisai Esmée pour la première fois de la journée. Elle avait déjà attaqué le ménage, vêtue d'une blouse bleue.

« Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ?

― Bien et toi ?

― Toujours. Est-ce que vous avez bien dormi ? me demanda-t-elle.

― Oui. D'ailleurs, où est Edward ? la questionnai-je à tout hasard.

― Il est en train de se laver dans l'autre salle de bains. Tu utilisais la sienne donc…

― D'accord. Je vais t'aider » terminai-je en attrapant un grand sac poubelle.

Je ramassai les déchets qui traînaient par ci par là puis m'appliquer à replacer chaque objet à sa place.

« Bonjour maman. »

À ces mots, je me retournai vers Esmée qui était en train de saluer son fils. J'inspirai profondément en le voyant venir vers moi. À en juger son comportement, il opta lui aussi pour la solution de facilité en préférant ne pas reparler de notre égarement et j'en fus soulagée. Il se mit à la tâche et vers onze heures, la maison retrouva enfin une apparence convenable.

« Cette fois-ci, je vais vraiment rentrer, dis-je en me lavant les mains.

― Je te retrouve ce soir, ajouta Edward en prenant son rôle de petit ami très au sérieux.

― Oui.

― Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas rester avec nous pour déjeuner ? s'enquit Esmée.

― Une amie m'attend, mentis-je.

― D'accord.

― Merci pour tout, la remerciai-je.

― Merci à toi Bella, tu es la bienvenue, me répondit-elle. Nous allons te raccompagner jusqu'à ta voiture, conclut-elle décidée.

― Inutile, paniquai-je, sachant pertinemment que deux amoureux étaient censés s'embrasser pour se dire au revoir.

― Reste à l'intérieur maman, insista Edward.

― Voyons, je peux bien marcher deux secondes. Venez. »

Elle saisit un petit gilet afin de recouvrir ses épaules. Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard inquiet.

Une fois dehors, je saluai Esmée et elle n'hésita pas à me serrer contre elle. Edward l'imita peu après. Il souda son front au mien et me contempla en silence.

« À ce soir » me dit-il pour paraître crédible auprès de sa mère qui nous regardait.

Sans plus attendre, ses lèvres s'écrasèrent contre les miennes et je fermai les yeux tandis que mon cœur s'emballait. Ce chaste baiser ne s'éternisa pas et je grimpai dans ma voiture chancelante. Je leur souris une dernière fois et démarrai enfin.

Durant tout le trajet, une question bien particulière revint sans cesse me hanter. Une question sans réponse…

Pourquoi avais-je eu envie de prolonger ce baiser ?


	14. Chapitre 13

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

J'arrivai la dernière dans la salle de réunion où Emmett, Alice et Edward m'attendaient sagement pour discuter d'un projet commun.

« Excusez-moi, leur dis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre.

― Nous venons juste d'arriver, me rassura mon amie tandis que je prenais place à sa droite.

― Madame Barnes nous a appelés ce matin, enchaîna mon coéquipier sans attendre. Nous devons faire une analyse complète de son portefeuille.

― Des placements ? m'enquis-je en feuilletant grossièrement le dossier de notre cliente.

― Une assurance vie et deux livrets d'épargne bien remplis » me répondit Emmett.

Sur ces mots, nous entâmes notre travail sans tarder en essayant de mettre en ordre les éléments que nous possédions. Tout se déroula comme prévu, ou presque…

« Les quarante mille livres qui se baladent sur son compte courant ne servent à rien, remarqua Edward.

― Elle a peut-être besoin de payer les réparations de sa maison, suggéra Alice.

― Elle veut sans doute acheter une voiture à son mari, rigola Emmett.

― Non, c'est complètement absurde.

― Je pense plutôt qu'elle ne sait pas où les mettre, complétai-je. Nous pourrions sans doute lui proposer de compléter son livret…

― Elle doit les placer en bourse, me coupa sèchement Edward en me jetant un regard noir.

― Ta proposition ne tient pas debout, repris-je sur le même ton.

― Et pourquoi ? me demanda-t-il vexé.

― Nous savons tous que nous sommes en crise, les taux n'arrêtent pas de chuter, lui rappelai-je. Et cette femme ne s'est certainement jamais intéressée à la bourse.

― Il faut une première fois à tout, me contra-t-il.

― Non, c'est bien trop risqué.

― Mais il faut savoir prendre des risques dans la vie ! » s'exclama-t-il énervé.

Je remarquai seulement à ce moment-là que nos amis nous dévisageaient étrangement.

« Vous avez tous les deux raison, trancha Emmett.

― Non, il a tort et ne veut pas l'admettre ! ajoutai-je en ruminant intérieurement.

― _Tu_ as tort, me corrigea Edward en me pointant du doigt.

― Arrête ! m'emportai-je, cherchant à lui clouer le bec une bonne fois pour toutes.

― Non !

― Calmez-vous, tenta Alice.

― Tu m'énerves, dis-je à Edward d'un ton plus calme.

― Toi aussi.

― Stop ! cria Emmett, obligeant tout le monde à se taire. Vous ressemblez à deux ados en manque de sexe ! »

À cette remarque, j'avalai ma salive de travers et baissai la tête afin de fixer mes mains moites.

« Je suis bien d'accord, renchérit Alice. Bella, tu dois absolument revoir Bob » compléta-t-elle.

J'ouvris les yeux en grand et me sentis rougir la seconde suivante.

« Qui est Bob ? la questionna Emmett avec curiosité en levant un sourcil.

― Je ne le connais pas. Bella et lui ont eu une aventure d'un soir…

― Alice ! la coupai-je honteuse. Tais-toi, cela ne regarde personne.

― Ils ne le connaissent pas, ne t'en fais pas, me rassura-t-elle naïve. Tu as le droit de te faire plaisir, continua-t-elle sans se rendre compte de la conséquence de ses paroles.

― Il n'y a aucune honte à cela » s'esclaffa Emmett en m'offrant une légère tape sur l'épaule.

J'eus envie de disparaître sous la table tant mon embarras était de taille. Mais le pire survint ensuite, lorsque ce que je croyais impossible arriva.

« Une aventure d'un soir ? reprit Edward qui n'avait plus parlé depuis plusieurs minutes.

― Oui, il y a deux semaines je crois. Un vendredi, non ? » m'interrogea Alice.

Le visage d'Edward se détendit tout à coup et une lueur de lucidité traversa son regard. Il déglutit difficilement et je compris sans peine qu'il venait de réaliser que Bob et lui ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne.

« Arrêtons de parler de ma vie privée, conclus-je d'un ton sans appel.

― Est-ce qu'il t'a contactée depuis la dernière fois ? reprit Alice comme si de rien n'était.

― Non, mais je m'en fiche complètement, insistai-je en regardant le principal intéressé droit dans les yeux.

― Pourtant tu as eu l'air d'apprécier, me fit remarquer Edward.

― Comment peux-tu le savoir ? s'enquit Emmett perdu.

― Je… Elle m'a raconté, inventa-t-il. Où en étions-nous ? »

Notre petite réunion s'acheva en fin d'après-midi. Chacun de nous retrouva son bureau et je décidai de rester là encore quelques heures afin de prendre un peu d'avance sur mon travail. Le soir venu, je rassemblai mes affaires en vitesse et longeai le couloir. J'appelai l'ascenseur qui avait été réparé durant la matinée et attendis patiemment que les portes s'ouvrissent.

« Il était temps » souffla une voix masculine derrière moi.

Je pivotai d'un quart de tour pour apercevoir Edward, immobile, sa veste sur le dos.

« Il était temps que l'ascenseur remarche » répéta-t-il devant ma mine renfrognée.

J'acquiesçai et m'engouffrai dans la cage malheureusement vide. Il me suivit de près et appuya sur le bouton censé nous amener au sous-sol. Les premières secondes de notre tête à tête furent silencieuses. Puis une secousse relativement violente me fit perdre l'équilibre et je m'écrasai contre le miroir latéral, manquant de tomber par terre.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? m'enquis-je agacée.

― Aucune idée. »

L'ascenseur stoppa sa descente et je me tournai paniquée vers Edward qui fixait le plafond avec attention.

« Fais quelque chose ! » m'exclamai-je perdue.

Il ne répondit rien. J'appuyai sur tous les boutons disponibles, cherchant une issue.

« Arrête ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Suite à cela, la lumière s'éteignit brusquement et le rouge pâle provenant de la borne de secours envahit le petit espace cloisonné dans lequel nous nous trouvions.

« Ne me dis pas que… commençai-je.

― Si » me coupa-t-il en s'emparant de son cellulaire.

Affolée, je me rapprochai des portes métalliques et tapai dessus avec acharnement, hurlant toujours plus fort.

« Je n'ai pas de réseau. Et toi ? »

Je me dépêchai de trouver mon téléphone.

« Plus de batterie, lui appris-je désespérée en essayant vainement d'allumer mon mobile.

― MERDE ! » cria-t-il en donnant un coup de pied dans le mur.

J'appuyai une fois de plus sur l'alarme de l'ascenseur et attendis impatiente un signe quelconque, mais rien ne se produisit. L'interphone resta silencieux.

« Je n'y crois pas, pestai-je en tambourinant de nouveau contre les portes en fer.

― Inutile de taper comme une folle, il n'y a plus personne, me résonna-t-il d'un ton sec et autoritaire. Il est déjà tard.

― Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? » lui demandai-je en stoppant tout mouvement.

Il souffla d'exaspération et s'adossa contre le miroir, les yeux rivés sur moi.

« Nous ne pouvons pas rester là sans rien faire, lui dis-je nerveuse.

― Propose une idée puisque tu es si forte.

― Je n'ai pas d'idée !

― Alors tais-toi ! »

Je le fusillai du regard et m'appuyai moi aussi contre un pan de mur.

« Bob » souffla-t-il après un long silence.

Je l'ignorai et reportai mon attention sur l'une des bretelles de ma robe qui glissait lentement.

« Je croyais que cela devait rester entre nous.

― De quoi parles-tu ? » lui demandai-je l'air de rien.

Ma phrase eut le don d'attiser sa colère et je le regrettai bien vite.

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler !

― Personne n'est au courant pour nous deux alors arrête de me crier dessus !

― Je ne suis pas le seul à crier, reprit-il plus doucement.

― Je veux juste que tu me laisses en paix, lui expliquai-je la gorge nouée.

― Pourquoi ?

― Parce que. »

Je baissai la tête tristement en fixant la pointe de mes chaussures. Edward fit un pas dans ma direction puis un autre pour finalement se retrouver à quelques centimètres de moi.

« Je n'y arrive pas » murmura-t-il désemparé.

Je levai prudemment le nez vers lui et le fixai avec insistance.

« Je repense à notre accident sans arrêt, m'avoua-t-il. Dès que je te vois.

― Nous devons oublier…

― Mais je n'ai pas envie d'oublier ! » me contra-t-il sèchement.

Une main tremblante vint se poser sur ma taille et j'entendis sa respiration s'affoler. Je déglutis bruyamment, n'osant plus bouger.

« Et j'ai même envie de recommencer » m'avoua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Tous mes sens s'éveillèrent en une fraction de seconde et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure afin de ne pas lui sauter au cou.

Je ne devais pas refaire la même erreur, stupide et irréfléchie. Edward m'avait utilisée. Il ne voulait rien de plus que du sexe. Je n'aimais pas ce genre de relation.

« Arrête » l'avertis-je donc lorsque son visage se pencha vers le mien.

Têtu, il embrassa bientôt ma joue.

« Edward, s'il te plaît, arrête » le suppliai-je avant qu'il ne fût trop tard.

Mais je savais déjà que ma carapace avait fondu.

Ses lèvres chaudes caressèrent ma peau avec délicatesse et vinrent s'écraser contre les miennes. D'abord inerte, je le laissai faire sans bouger. Sa langue humidifia timidement le pourtour de ma bouche et j'inhalai son odeur avec urgence. N'ayant plus la force de le repousser, j'abdiquai lâchement et répondis à son échange sans attendre plus longtemps.

À partir de là, tout s'enchaîna très vite.

Je plaquai brutalement mes deux mains contre son torse et commençai déjà à déboutonner sa chemise, ayant besoin de sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Il longea mon échine et vint trouver la fermeture éclair de ma robe. Celle-ci atterrit par terre peu après et Edward me contempla des pieds et la tête avec adoration. Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée mais il ne remarqua rien puisque la pièce elle-même était emplie de rouge.

J'ouvris sa braguette en vitesse et fis disparaître son pantalon au plus vite. Je jetai moi aussi un regard intéressé vers son entrejambe et me léchai les babines en apercevant la toile tendue de son boxer.

Pratiquement nus l'un en face de l'autre, nos mains redécouvrirent le corps de l'autre et je gémis sourdement au moment où il empauma mes seins.

Je me frottais contre lui avec plus de conviction et il me serrait toujours plus fort. Je chérissais chaque parcelle de son corps, il haletait bruyamment en m'embrassant sans arrêt. Je retrouvais enfin celui qui faisait battre mon plus cœur plus vite, celui qui savait décrypter mes gestes, mes pensées. Pour la deuxième fois, je me sentais vivante.

N'y tenant plus, mes doigts s'immiscèrent sous l'ourlet de son boxer et j'attrapai son pénis afin de le cajoler avec attention. Je titillai son gland humide et l'entendis grogner près de mon oreille. Je commençai à le masturber lentement en faisant glisser ma main sur son membre dur et long.

À son tour, il glissa sa paume sous ma culotte et commença à toucher mon clitoris gonflé. Suffocante, j'accélérai le rythme et deux de ses doigts me pénétrèrent violemment.

Moins d'une seconde après, je m'appuyai contre le mur, enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et présentai son sexe à mon entrée. Il s'enfonça en moi durement mais en ressortit tout aussi vite comme électrocuté par la foudre. Je l'interrogeai du regard, ne comprenant pas.

« Capote, me dit-il simplement, ne voulant pas rompre la magie du moment.

― Pilule » lui répondis-je de la même manière.

Il reprit son avancée de plus belle et je poussai un cri de soulagement lorsqu'il fut entièrement en moi.

Ses allers retours étaient lents mais vertigineux et sa peau douce se frottait contre la mienne avec sensualité. Il nous faisait languir et cela me rendait dingue. Je me cramponnais à ses épaules et il me maintenait contre lui à l'aide de ses mains placées sous mes fesses. Sa bouche virevoltait autour de moi, suçant tour à tour mes mamelons tendus.

Il accéléra la cadence bien après, ses mouvements de hanches devenant presque violents. Son pouce vint caresser mon bouton de plaisir et je ne résistai pas longtemps. Les muscles de mon intimité se contractèrent, je me mis à trembler sèchement et l'orgasme me terrassa. Il exerça quelques coups de butoir en moi et jouit lui aussi.

Comme la première fois, il resta en moi encore un moment, appréciant sans doute la douceur de mon sexe autour du sien. Comme la première fois, la culpabilité me submergea et j'eus envie de courir loin. Mais cette fois-ci, je fus bien obligée de rester près de lui.

Nous nous rhabillâmes à la vitesse de l'éclair et j'allai m'asseoir dans un coin. Il s'installa face à moi et fit semblant de chercher quelque chose à l'intérieur de sa veste.

« Je… » commençai-je.

Le grésillement de l'interphone m'empêcha d'en dire plus et nous reportâmes notre attention sur le dit objet. Une voix féminine nous parvint et Edward s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation.

« Très bien, les secours vont arriver, conclut-elle bientôt.

― Merci. »

La liaison fut coupée et Edward reprit place au sol.

« Ils vont arriver, me prévint-il d'une voix neutre.

― Oui, j'ai entendu. »

J'attrapai mon sac à main et fouillai à l'intérieur afin d'occuper mes mains. J'attrapai mon mobile et constatai non sans surprise qu'il ne s'était pas rallumé tout seul.

« Tu sais, je… » hésita Edward.

Je relevai la tête pour observer son visage.

« Nous n'aurions pas dû recommencer, acheva-t-il finalement, visiblement déçu de sa propre réaction. J'ai perdu le contrôle.

― Moi aussi, ajoutai-je gênée. Alors, n'en parlons plus.

― N'en parlons plus » termina-t-il pensif.

Les dépanneurs arrivèrent dix minutes après notre brève conversation et nous rejoignîmes enfin le parking souterrain de l'établissement. Nous nous séparâmes sans un mot et j'arrivai chez moi en pleur…

Je ne voulais pas revivre tout ce qui avait suivi notre première fois. L'ignorance d'Edward m'avait fait beaucoup de mal, les conversations neutres et posées ne nous correspondaient pas. Non, je voulais me chamailler encore et encore avec l'homme arrogant qu'il était. Inconsciemment, cette routine était devenue une drogue. J'aimais cela de façon déraisonnable.

Et j'aimais plus encore passer du temps avec lui. Sa présence, bien qu'insupportable, faisait battre mon cœur plus vite.

•

Après avoir réfléchi toute une nuit, ce fut complètement déboussolée que j'arrivai au travail. Bien décidée à ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs qu'auparavant, j'inspirai profondément et allai directement taper à la porte de mon coéquipier pour ne pas lui laisser la possibilité de m'ignorer. J'entrai sans attendre sa permission et ce que je vis me glaça le sang.

Victoria était en train de masser Edward qui était confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, chemise ouverte.

Une lame aiguisée me transperça de part en part et je fermai les yeux pour retrouver mes esprits. Même si je savais depuis tout temps qu'Edward aimait papillonner à droite à gauche, cela me déplut totalement qu'il le fisse le lendemain de notre second dérapage.

« Bonjour ! m'exclamai-je comme si de rien n'était tandis qu'il repousser vivement la secrétaire. Comment vas-tu Victoria ?

― Bien et toi ?

― Super, j'ai une pêche d'enfer, mentis-je. Et toi Edward ? continuai-je en essayant de paraître la plus détachée possible.

― Aussi.

― Parfait, à tout à l'heure » clôturai-je, ne sachant plus que dire.

Je refermai la porte et soufflai un bon coup pour finalement m'engouffrer à l'intérieur de mon bureau. Nerveuse, je jetai violemment mon sac par terre et ouvris les volets bruyamment.

« Bella. »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix d'Edward derrière moi.

« Je t'ai déjà dit de taper avant d'entrer ! m'énervai-je.

― Je sais.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? repris-je tout en me tournant vers lui.

― Nouvelle étude, ajouta-t-il en me tendant un dossier rouge. Tout doit être terminé demain.

― Merveilleux, pestai-je tout bas. Tu n'as pas honte ! m'exclamai-je moins d'une demi seconde après, ayant tout à coup besoin d'extérioriser ma frustration.

― De quoi ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

― De te permettre de ne pas mettre de capote alors que tu traînes avec n'importe qui ! m'emportai-je, ne pouvant garder ce genre de pensées pour moi.

― Je ne traîne pas avec n'importe qui !

― Tanya, Victoria ! Et j'en passe !

― Il y a longtemps que je ne touche plus à Tanya, et Victoria n'est pas du tout mon style ! vociféra-t-il.

― N'essaie pas de mentir ! répliquai-je. Tu étais en train de te faire tripoter par cette…

― Elle était juste en train de me masser. J'ai le dos en compote, m'expliqua-t-il.

― Menteur !

― Je ne mens pas. Et je te signale que tu étais consentante pour continuer sans capote ! » me rappela-t-il.

Je me tus, en repensant à la veille. Notre emportement m'avait fait oublier les bonnes manières.

« Je…

― Je peux te retourner le problème, me coupa-t-il sèchement en tapant du poing sur le mur. Qui me dit que tu ne t'es pas envoyée en l'air lundi soir ? Ou mardi soir ?

― Ce n'est pas le cas, espèce de… tentai-je en attrapant son bras pour lui faire mal.

― Alors admets que ce ne soit pas le cas pour moi non plus » plaida-t-il en se libérant de ma poigne avec brutalité.

Nous nous toisâmes durant plusieurs secondes puis il se dirigea vers la sortie à grands pas.

« Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai couché avec personne durant les trois derniers mois. Mis-à-part avec toi » conclut-il en colère.

Il claqua la porte avec fureur et je m'autorisai enfin à respirer normalement. Mais mon vilain caractère refit surface très vite et, n'aimant pas ce renversement de situation, je retournai dans son bureau d'un air furibond.

« Pour ta gouverne, je n'ai couché avec personne durant les douze derniers mois ! lui avouai-je désarmée. Seulement avec toi. »

Et cette fois-ci, ce fut à mon tour de déguerpir en vitesse. Il me suivit mais je le repoussai, en vain.

« Nous sommes quittes, me dit-il en m'empêchant de faire un pas de plus. D'ailleurs, nous ne devions plus parler de…

― C'est toi qui a commencé !

― Non, c'est toi Bella, me rectifia-t-il.

― Peu importe, abdiquai-je alors qu'il me lâchait enfin. Comment vont tes parents ? lui demandai-je à tout hasard pour changer de sujet de conversation.

― Comme toujours je suppose.

― D'accord. »

Je triturai mes mains un instant et constatai que les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient toujours défaits.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu as mal au dos ? le questionnai-je gênée et curieuse.

― J'ai mal dormi, m'avoua-t-il tout aussi embarrassé que moi.

― Te faire masser par n'importe qui n'arrangera pas ton problème ! m'exclamai-je, haïssant plus que jamais notre nouvelle secrétaire.

― Elle au moins s'occupe de moi, répliqua-t-il d'un ton bas en tournant la tête sur le côté.

― Si c'est pour te faire plus de mal, je ne vois pas l'intérêt.

― Qui te dit qu'elle ne m'a pas fait du bien ?

― Est-ce que c'est le cas ? m'inquiétai-je sans raison, ne voulant pas admettre que Victoria pouvait avoir des qualités.

― Non.

― Je le savais, soufflai-je. Laisse-moi faire, ajoutai-je perdue, voulant lui faire comprendre que mes mains n'avaient rien de comparable.

― Qu'est-ce que je suis censé te laisser faire au juste ? s'enquit-il avec hésitation, une lueur d'espoir traversant ses yeux clairs.

― Assis-toi » chuchotai-je en lui désignant mon fauteuil du doigt.

Il avala sa salive avec difficulté et prit place sur mon siège en cuir. Je croisai son regard interrogateur mais n'en tins pas compte. J'allai me poster derrière lui et ma respiration redevint erratique lorsque je réalisai ce que je m'apprêtais à faire.

D'un mouvement lent et malhabile, je me penchai vers lui et posai ma main sur son torse. Il tressaillit et j'en fis de même, incapable de refréner les battements de mon cœur. Mon index s'immisça sous sa chemise et je déboutonnai quelques boutons de plus en tremblant. Calmement, je fis glisser son vêtement sur ses épaules et dévoilai ses omoplates bien dessinées.

« Est-ce que tu peux te reculer un peu ? » murmurai-je, le souffle court.

Il hocha la tête et s'exécuta. J'inspirai profondément et plaquai mes paumes contre sa peau chaude. Il frissonna, je les retirai immédiatement.

« Pardon, j'ai les mains froides.

― Recommence » m'incita-t-il.

Je réitérai mon geste avec plus de douceur et caressai un moment le haut de son dos. Il ferma les yeux et j'en profitai pour tâter plus fermement ses cervicales. Il grimaça et j'en déduisis que je venais de toucher un point sensible. Alors, je me mis à malaxer sa chair avec tendresse et patience, essayant de faire de mon mieux. Cependant, lorsque un grognement s'échappa de sa bouche, je stoppai tout mouvement.

« Continue, souffla-t-il. Tu me fais beaucoup de bien. »

Cette révélation déclencha un véritable feu d'artifice en moi et je repris les devants en insistant plus particulièrement sur l'arrière de son cou qui formait un véritable sac de nœuds.

« Détends-toi, lui conseillai-je.

― J'essaie mais ce n'est pas facile, crois-moi. »

Je voulais bien le croire. J'étais moi-même totalement déboussolée de pouvoir le toucher ainsi. Le désir montait et j'essayais de distraire mes pensées pour ne pas succomber. Pas encore une fois.

Mais tout cessa bien vite lorsque quelqu'un toqua à ma porte. Je sursautai nerveusement, Edward aussi.

« Une minute » criai-je après m'être raclé la gorge.

Il se releva et reboutonna sa chemise en vitesse. J'attrapai un dossier qui traînait sur ma paillasse et le lui remis pour justifier sa venue. Il me gratifia du regard et j'allai ouvrir.

« Bonjour Bella, me salua Jacob.

― Salut, comment vas-tu ? lui demandai-je en le laissant entrer.

― Bien. Edward, ajouta-t-il en remarquant la présence de mon coéquipier.

― À plus tard » termina ce dernier en disparaissant.

Jacob déposa quelques feuilles sur mon bureau.

« Je suis venu t'apporter les renseignements que tu m'as demandés.

― Merci.

― Est-ce que les choses s'arrangent entre lui et toi ? reprit-il plus sérieusement en désignant la porte que venait de franchir Edward.

― Pas vraiment. Comment va ton amie ?

― Elle va bien. Tout se passe bien.

― Tant mieux.

― Je dois te laisser. J'ai un boulot monstre.

― Moi aussi, à bientôt Jacob. »

•

« Regarde-la Rose, je suis certaine qu'elle l'a revu, chuchota Alice qui imaginait sans doute être discrète.

― Tu crois ?

― J'en suis sûre. »

Nous étions toutes trois réunies pour déjeuner et je n'avais pas décrocher un mot depuis le début du repas. Mes pensées étaient à des milliers de kilomètres de là mais cela ne m'empêchait pas d'écouter les propos de mes amies.

« Je vous entends, leur appris-je le sourire aux lèvres, amusée par leur comportement.

― Je… De quoi parles-tu ? feinta Rosalie.

― Arrêtez, je sais très bien que vous parliez d'Ed… De Bob » me rattrapai-je rougissante.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et reportèrent leur attention sur moi.

« Est-ce que j'ai raison ? me questionna Alice avec curiosité.

― Peut-être…

― Peut-être ? Tu l'as revu ! s'exclama mon amie.

― Oui, leur avouai-je enfin.

― Mais je croyez que tu ne voulez plus entendre parler de lui.

― Je le croyais aussi, soufflai-je.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changé d'avis ?

― Je n'en sais rien. Je ne suis plus moi-même quand je suis près de lui. Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler, déballai-je perdue.

― Est-ce que vous avez…

― Oui, répétai-je en sirotant ma limonade.

― Sérieusement ? s'extasia Rose.

― Oui.

― Je le savais ! Est-ce que c'était aussi bien que la première fois ?

― Oui.

― Alors maintenant vous êtes ensemble… éluda Alice.

― Non, bien sûr que non, lui appris-je d'un air triste.

― Tu tiens à lui.

― Non, je me fiche de ce type, mentis-je sans même le savoir.

― Ce n'était pas une question » me rectifia-t-elle.

Je restai silencieuse et reportai mon attention sur le contenu de mon assiette quasiment vide.

« Qui a fait le premier pas cette fois-ci ?

― Encore lui, lui appris-je hésitante.

― C'est un bon point, résuma Rosalie. Quand est-ce qu'il t'a appelée ?

― Il ne m'a pas appelée, la contrai-je.

― Mais alors…

― Je l'ai croisé par hasard, inventai-je.

― Surprenant.

― En effet. »

Le serveur vint débarrasser la table et j'en profitai pour commander une part de tarte aux pommes.

« Il faut que tu nous le présentes !

― Oui, quelle bonne idée ! »

Je crus m'étouffer en les entendant parler ainsi.

« Rien n'est sérieux entre nous.

― Bella !

― Nous avons juste couché ensemble deux fois.

― S'il te plaît, je veux savoir à quoi il ressemble, me supplia Rose.

― Non, hors de question que je vous le montre, tranchai-je d'un ton sans appel.

― Tu n'es pas marrante, bouda Alice.

― Je sais.

― Allez, fais un effort !

― Je ne peux pas, répétai-je la gorge nouée.

― Pourquoi ? Est-ce qu'il moche ? s'emporta Rosalie.

― N'importe quoi, il est même très beau. Trop beau, songeai-je.

― Dans ce cas, où est le problème ?

― N'insistez pas les filles.

― Nous t'aurons à l'usure. »


	15. Chapitre 14

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

Ce matin-là, ce fut la sonnette de mon appartement qui me réveilla en sursaut. Trop fainéante pour me lever, je grognai intérieurement et ne bougeai pas. Mais lorsque le tintement aigu se fit de nouveau entendre, je me résignai et quittai mon lit chancelante.

Encore nauséeuse, je me dirigeai vers le hall d'entrée et regardai à travers le judas optique pour découvrir l'identité de mon visiteur.

« Je sais que tu es là, cria Edward en tambourinant à ma porte, un sac de voyage sur l'épaule.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? lui demandai-je un instant plus tard, à la fois surprise et paniquée.

― Ouvre-moi !

― Réponds-moi, il est à peine… Huit heures du matin ! réalisai-je en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule murale. Tu es complètement fou, nous sommes samedi !

― Bella, ouvre cette putain de porte » s'énerva-t-il.

J'hésitai et me décidai finalement. Je déverrouillai la serrure et le laissai entrer peu après.

« Merci » pesta-t-il.

Il m'observa des pieds à la tête et son regard s'attarda un instant sur mes jambes nues que ma nuisette ne cachait pas.

« Je te réveille ?

― À ton avis ?

― Habille-toi, m'ordonna-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

― Pourquoi ? lui demandai-je incrédule.

― Nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter, je suis venu chercher tes affaires, m'apprit-il.

― Mes affaires ? J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre… éludai-je tandis qu'il fourrait déjà les babioles du salon dans son sac.

― Arrête, ne touche pas à ça, l'arrêtai-je en m'emparant de son bagage sans précaution. Explique-moi ! »

Il se tourna vers moi et inspira profondément, sans doute pour me montrer son agacement.

« Mes parents arrivent vers midi.

― Où ça ?

― Chez moi.

― Et alors ?

― Je te rappelle que nous sommes censés habiter ensemble ! s'exclama-t-il énervé.

― Depuis quand ? plaisantai-je d'un air sérieux.

― Est-ce que tu le fais exprès ? reprit-il.

― Oui.

― Tu n'es pas marrante » protesta-t-il en m'arrachant son sac des mains.

Il reprit le cours de son travail en saisissant cette fois-ci quelques livres posés sur l'une de mes étagères.

« Arrête ! m'énervai-je. Ne touche à rien, tu n'es pas chez toi. »

Il m'ignora complètement et fila dans la cuisine avec précipitation.

« Est-ce que tu m'écoutes ? Edward ! »

Je l'attrapai par la ceinture et il fut bien obligé de stopper sa course folle.

« Bella, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles, pesta-t-il. Je te rappelle que cette merveilleuse idée vient de toi.

― Je sais mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la mettre en pratique, le contrai-je.

― J'ai bien peur que si.

― Nous devons leur dire la vérité, tentai-je.

― Pas aujourd'hui, s'il te plaît.

― Je…

― Va te préparer et fais ta valise. Quelques vêtements feront l'affaire, nous les éparpillerons dans ma chambre, ajouta-t-il en ignorant mes propos. N'oublie pas de prendre des produits de beauté et toutes ces choses que les femmes utilisent, continua-t-il en me poussant vers le couloir.

― Edward, écoute-moi…

― Je t'attends.

― Nous ne pouvons pas continuer ! criai-je plus fort pour me faire entendre. Arrête de leur mentir.

― Bella…

― J'en ai marre de jouer la comédie ! » m'emportai-je.

Il ouvrit grand les yeux face à ma réaction sans doute excessive et se recula d'un pas.

« Je déteste mentir. J'en ai ras le bol de toute cette mascarade !

― Calme-toi ! hurla-t-il.

― Non, je ne veux pas me calmer. Assume tes actes pour une fois, répliquai-je.

― Pour une fois ?

― Oui, pour une fois.

― Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ? Est-ce que tu me reproches quelque chose ? me demanda-t-il en colère.

― Tu n'es même pas capable d'être honnête envers tes parents, lui rappelai-je.

― Je ne parlais pas de ça » grogna-t-il.

Je me tus durant une courte minute puis me décidai enfin à lui avouer mes tracas.

« Oui j'ai quelque chose à te reprocher. Tu t'es servi de moi !

― Je me suis servi de toi ?

― Tu voulais du sexe et…

― Arrête, tu dis n'importe quoi !

― Non, je…

― Tu mélanges tout. Arrête, me coupa-t-il.

― Tais-toi !

― Ne me dis pas que tu n'étais pas consentante parce que c'est faux ! Tu voulais du sexe toi aussi. Je ne t'ai pas mis le couteau sous la gorge » ajouta-t-il.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire, je me tus et baissai la tête, honteuse de ma situation. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole, il ferma la bouche et se rapprocha de moi lentement. Ses doigts chauds accrochèrent mon menton et il m'obligea à relever le visage vers lui.

« Viens avec moi, j'ai besoin de toi, me dit-il calmement. Mes parents étaient tellement contents au téléphone.

― Non.

― S'il te plaît, me supplia-t-il.

― Je n'ai aucune raison de leur mentir plus longtemps, chuchotai-je.

― Bella, continua-t-il perdu en posant une main sur ma taille. Ne leur dit rien. Ne gâche pas tout.

― Tu ne m'auras pas encore une fois, lui répondis-je sèchement en essayant de m'éloigner de lui.

― S'il te plaît, répéta-t-il pour la énième fois. Si tu ne le fais pas pour moi, fais-le pour Esmée. »

Sans prendre le temps de lui répondre, je le repoussai sèchement et me dirigeai vers ma chambre à grands pas pour pouvoir réfléchir calmement. Après avoir ruminé un instant, une force bien particulière m'incita à continuer ce jeu.

Quelque part, je ne voulais pas m'éloigner d'Edward ni de sa famille. Esmée était adorable et je m'étais déjà attachée à elle. Quant à Carlisle, je le connaissais moins mais je savais qu'il était heureux pour son fils.

Cette situation n'était pas la meilleure mais elle me permettait de passer du temps avec Edwardet, même si nos disputes étaient fréquentes, je me sentais vivante lorsqu'il était près de moi. En manque d'affection, j'adorais bien trop ses câlins truqués. J'aimais beaucoup l'homme qu'il était lorsque nous jouions la comédie mais mon orgueil m'empêchait de le lui avouer.

Sur cette dernière pensée, je me dépêchai de rejoindre le salon où Edward était en train de replacer à leur place les objets qu'il m'avait empruntés.

« Je vais me préparer, lui dis-je timidement en déposant une statuette en bronze dans son sac pour lui faire part de ma décision. Tu peux vider cette étagère et débarrasse-moi de cette table de chevet » conclus-je en lui désignant le meuble du doigt.

Je ne lui laissai pas la possibilité d'ajouter quelque chose et courus en direction de la salle de bains sans plus attendre. Je pris une douche rapide, enfilai un pantalon noir ainsi qu'un débardeur rose pâle. J'attachai mes cheveux en un chignon lâche et me maquillai sommairement. Je filai dans ma chambre pour remplir une petite valise de vêtements. J'ajoutai mes affaires de toilette à l'intérieur de celle-ci et retournai dans la pièce à vivre où Edward m'attendait sagement, assis sur le canapé.

« Je suis prête.

― Merci, me dit-il nerveusement en se grattant la nuque.

― Allons-y. »

Nous entrâmes dans son appartement près de vingt minutes plus tard. Sans attendre, il m'incita à le suivre jusque dans la salle à manger où il vida son sac en un temps record. Je l'aidai à disposer mes objets un peu partout pour que les choses fussent réalistes.

« Passons à la salle de bains » décréta-t-il ensuite en s'emparant de ma valise.

Une fois dans la petite pièce, il ouvrit mon sac sans la moindre hésitation et déballa mes affaires une à une comme si elles lui appartenaient.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit-il bientôt en brandissant un objet sous mes yeux.

― De la cire. Passe-moi ça, lui répondis-je gênée en lui arrachant le pot des mains.

― Et ça ? reprit-il en attrapant cette fois-ci une petite boîte rose qui contenait des tampons.

― Laisse tomber. »

Je saisis mon sac d'une poigne ferme et éparpillai moi-même mes affaires de toilette, au coin de sa baignoire, sur les étagères, sous le lavabo…

« Parfait, souffla-t-il une fois ma tâche achevée. Viens. »

Je le suivis jusque dans sa chambre et il ouvrit en grand son placard déjà bien rempli.

« Passe-moi tes vêtements.

― Tiens » ajoutai-je en lui tendant une première pile de linge qu'il déposa près d'une rangée de chemises.

Je lui donnai ensuite un gilet que ma mère m'avait offert pour mes vingt ans et il l'étala sur son grand lit. Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsque, machinalement, je lui tendis un soutien-gorge. Il se racla la gorge nerveusement et déplia le bout de tissu avec délicatesse.

« Qu'est-ce tu fais ? Range-le, lui ordonnai-je paniquée.

― Jolie dentelle » me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Je me rapprochai un peu plus de lui et tentai vainement de reprendre possession de mon sous-vêtement.

« Rend-le moi !

― Non, me répondit-il têtu.

― Allez, insistai-je.

― Attrape-le alors » me défia-t-il en levant bien plus les bras vers le ciel.

Même si j'étais plus grande que la majorité des femmes, il me manquait vingt bons centimètres pour être à la hauteur d'Edward. Voilà pourquoi j'étais persuadée de perdre.

« Arrête, tentai-je vainement.

― Tu es trop petite ? » se moqua-t-il.

Rusée, je passai une main sous son tee-shirt pour le chatouiller. Pris par surprise, il fit un bon sur le côté et buta contre le rebord de son lit en s'affalant sur le matelas. Je m'assis près de lui et continuai ma douce torture en admirant son torse découvert.

« Je ne crains pas, tu pers ton temps, me dit-il entre deux soubresauts.

― Rends-moi mon soutien-gorge.

― Non » persista-t-il.

Bien décidée à récupérer mon bien, je m'aplatit sur lui puis me penchai en avant afin d'atteindre sa main qui pendait dans le vide. Habile, je réussis enfin à attraper la dentelle noire. Il cessa de gigoter et je me figeai en réalisant combien nous étions proches.

Tout doucement, son index repoussa une mèche de mes cheveux sur le côté et il me fixa avec beaucoup d'ardeur. Sa proximité me donna chaud. Il caressa ma tempe et son regard s'attarda sur mes lèvres. Je rougis malgré moi, ma gorge se serra. Sa main libre rencontra mes hanches, il me pressa contre lui et ses formes masculines épousèrent les miennes.

« Je l'ai eu, le narguai-je en me relevant afin de faire diversion.

― Mets-le sur le lit, me répondit-il après un court silence.

― Non, m'entêtai-je en le replaçant dans mon sac.

― Où est le reste ? s'enquit-il en se relevant à son tour.

― Il n'y a plus rien, mentis-je, n'ayant pas envie de lui montrer mes strings ni même mes culottes.

― Donne-moi ton sac, je vais le cacher. »

Je pris soin de le refermer et le laissai faire.

« Et maintenant ? le questionnai-je indécise.

― Ils ne vont plus tarder. Allons préparer le repas. »

Une fois en cuisine, je le regardai sortir les ingrédients du réfrigérateur, attendant ses instructions.

« Qu'est-ce que nous allons manger ?

― Du magret de canard. »

Il découpa la viande et, me sentant inutile, je lui proposai de mettre le couvert. J'attrapai quatre assiettes et allai les disposer sur la grande table du séjour. La sonnette retentit presque aussitôt, me faisant sursauter.

« Est-ce que tu peux aller ouvrir ? me demanda Edward. J'ai les mains prises.

― J'y vais. »

J'allai ouvrir la porte d'entrée pour découvrir les parents d'Edward.

« Bonjour Bella, me dit Esmée en me saluant chaleureusement. Comment vas-tu ?

― Bien et vous deux ? lui répondis-je.

― Oui, merci. Où est mon fils ? me demanda Carlisle le sourire aux lèvres.

― Il arrive. Entrez. »

J'allai m'asseoir avec eux sur le canapé du salon et Edward nous rejoignit sous peu.

« Salut papa, maman. »

Prise d'une pulsion incontrôlée, je me relevai et allai l'enlaçai le plus naturellement du monde. Il plongea son nez dans mes cheveux et me serra fort.

« Est-ce que vous voulez boire quelque chose ? reprit-il à l'intention d'Esmée et Carlisle.

― Avec plaisir. Tiens, j'ai apporté une bouteille de champagne, lui apprit son père.

― Et voici le dessert, une tarte aux fruits, conclut Esmée en lui tendant la pâtisserie.

― Merci, je vais la mettre au frais. »

Il m'abandonna à regret et disparut dans la cuisine.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé, remarqua Esmée. Est-ce que ce joli petit meuble est à toi ? me demanda-t-elle.

― Oui, il est très ordinaire, lui dis-je.

― Il va très bien avec tous ces nouveaux objets, me dit-elle en désignant mes babioles du menton. Edward a dû te le dire, j'adore les meubles anciens.

― Oui, mentis-je, sachant seulement qu'Esmée était une excellente décoratrice d'intérieur.

― Par contre, je compte sur toi pour faire disparaître ces deux horribles tableaux, rit-elle. Edward n'a jamais voulu que j'y touche et crois-moi, ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

― En effet, ils sont vraiment très laids, lui répondis-je en observant attentivement les deux œuvres d'art accrochées au mur.

― Mes tableaux sont magnifiques ! » s'exclama Edward en revenant.

Il déboucha la bouteille et remplit quatre coupes propres.

« Merci, lui dis-je lorsqu'il me tendit la mienne.

― Merci à toi » me répondit-il discrètement en frôlant ma main au passage.

Je tremblai légèrement et reportai mon attention sur la télévision éteinte.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez préparé pour dîner ? s'intéressa Esmée quelques minutes plus tard.

― Du magret de canard.

― J'adore le magret !

― Je sais papa.

― Au fait, je vous ai acheté quelque chose, reprit Esmée en allant chercher son sac à main.

― Il ne fallait pas, lui dis-je.

― Si si, je voulais marquer le coup. Voilà, termina-t-elle en revenant vers nous.

― Merci » conclut son fils en attrapant le petit paquet qu'elle lui tendait.

Il déchira l'emballage et découvrit bientôt un petit cadre photos numérique.

« C'est très gentil, merci beaucoup, la remerciai-je à mon tour malgré mon malaise.

― Ce n'est presque rien, me répondit-elle modeste.

― Nous allons devoir prendre plein de photos » termina Edward en passant un bras dans mon dos.

Je me raidis par habitude mais me détendis aussitôt au moment il se mit à dessiner des arabesques sur mon bras nu.

Lorsqu'enfin nous passâmes à table, les discussions fusèrent et devinrent parfois gênantes.

« Dis-moi Bella, est-ce que tu étais propriétaire avant d'emménager avec mon fils ? » me demanda Carlisle tandis que nous attaquions le plat principal.

Je toussai sèchement avant d'ouvrir la bouche pour parler.

« Non, je suis locataire, mentis-je.

― Tu l'as gardé ? s'enquit-il surpris en constatant que je parlais au présent.

― Je… Oui, je l'ai gardé, lui répondis-je, n'ayant pas d'autre réponse à donner.

― Mais…

― Le bail s'achève dans un mois, trancha Edward en reprenant un morceau de viande.

― Voilà, acquiesçai-je sans grande conviction, le gratifiant du regard.

― Je comprends mieux. Certains propriétaires sont invivables, comme si un mois de plus allait changer les choses…

― Je n'ai pas le choix, ajoutai-je perdue.

― Est-ce que tu as encore beaucoup d'affaires à toi là-bas ? s'enquit Esmée d'un air curieux.

― Non, il n'y a pratiquement plus rien. Aucun meuble ne m'appartient alors…

― Tant mieux, c'est plus simple comme ça.

― Oui. Je vais chercher les assiettes à dessert » terminai-je pour mettre fin à cette conversation.

J'ouvris plusieurs placards et trouvai enfin mon butin. Je sortis la tarte du frigo et amenai le tout dans la pièce attenante.

« J'espère ne pas l'avoir ratée » me sourit Esmée pendant que son fils tranchait la tarte.

Je la rassurai bien vite en avalant une première bouchée de pâtisserie.

« Où comptez-vous partir cet été ? nous demanda Carlisle.

― Nous n'y avons pas encore réfléchi, lui répondit Edward d'un ton serein.

― Est-ce que tu aimes la mer Bella ?

― Oui, j'adore la mer. Mais j'aime autant la montagne. »

À cette révélation, mon voisin de table se pencha vers moi et embrassa ma joue rougie. Ses doigts effleurèrent ma cuisses, je sursautai légèrement.

« Edward aussi » m'expliqua sa mère.

Je souris timidement et attrapai mon verre d'eau pour occuper mes mains.

Carlisle et Esmée quittèrent les lieux en début d'après-midi. Indécise, je restai stoïque sur le pas de la porte, Edward à mes côtés. Nos regards s'accrochèrent et tout redevint flou dans mon esprit.

« Je vais débarrasser la table, lui dis-je finalement pour rompre le silence pesant qui s'était installé entre nous.

― Je vais t'aider. »

Je récupérai les couverts avec précaution et allai les mettre dans le lave-vaisselle. Je passai devant l'évier pour me laver les mains et tous mes sens s'éveillèrent en une fraction de seconde lorsque deux bras costauds encerclèrent ma taille. Surprise, j'eus le réflexe de tourner la tête sur le côté.

« Ne bouge pas, chuchota Edward à mon oreille en collant son corps contre le mien.

― Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » lui demandai-je d'un ton quasiment inaudible.

Pour simple réponse, il enfouit son nez dans ma chevelure brune et ses lèvres effleurèrent bientôt le lobe mon oreille. Je déglutis péniblement et plaquai mes mains sur ses avants-bras pour me donner une contenance. Malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, mon désir prit le dessus et j'osai pousser un gémissement de plaisir.

« J'ai envie de toi Bella, m'avoua-t-il tout bas.

― Lâche-moi » répliquai-je en gigotant.

Il relâcha sa prise mais au lieu de fuir, je restai dos à lui, face à l'évier.

« Pourquoi ? m'enquis-je hésitante.

― Le désir est incontrôlable, grogna-t-il en promenant son index sur mon épaule.

― Pourquoi ? » répétai-je.

Il replaça ses bras autour de moi.

« Arrête de réfléchir, laisse-toi aller. »

Il massa mes côtes et picora mon cou de doux baisers. Lâche, j'écoutai ses conseils et décidai de profiter du moment.

Ma respiration, déjà erratique, accéléra encore. Je reculai légèrement pour être encore plus près de lui et mes fesses rencontrèrent son bas ventre qui ne laissait aucun doute sur son niveau d'excitation. Ses doigts glissèrent sous l'ourlet de mon vêtement et remontèrent le long de mon ventre. Il sembla hésiter un instant mais finit par empaumer mon sein gauche et, instinctivement, je plaquai ma main par dessus la sienne pour que la pression fût plus intense encore. Son pouce s'immisça sous la dentelle de mon soutien-gorge et il se fit un plaisir de titiller mon mamelon.

Il souffla bruyamment et sa main libre s'aventura plus bas. Je me cambrai et ondulai les hanches pour lui faire part de mon impatience. Il défit la braguette de mon pantalon avec précipitation et je poussai un petit cri au moment où ses doigts chauds atteignirent mon clitoris. Je penchai la tête en arrière et relevai un bras pour m'accrocher à sa nuque. Ses baisers caressèrent mon cou et je tremblai pendant qu'il affectionnait mon intimité.

Même si une partie de mon cerveau m'implorait de le repousser, je ne voulais pas le faire. J'avais conscience qu'Edward allait une fois de plus redevenir froid et distant dès le lendemain, mais j'avais pourtant très envie de profiter de sa douceur le temps de quelques minutes. Je savais par avance que nous allions faire l'amour, échanger un regard soupçonneux puis nous séparer. Mais peu m'importait. J'étais prête à tout donner pour lui…

« Tu me fais du bien » admis-je.

Nos mouvements se synchronisèrent et, toujours dos à lui, j'allai trouver son entrejambe pour tâter son sexe à travers ses vêtements. N'ayant sans doute plus le courage d'attendre, il fit glisser mes habits le long de mes cuisses. Mes fesses devinrent le centre de son attention, il les caressa plusieurs fois avec délicatesse et je fermai les yeux.

« Penche-toi en avant » m'ordonna-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Je m'exécutai sans trop réfléchir et appuyai mes coudes sur le plan de travail. Je l'entendis abaisser son pantalon mais je n'osai pas me retourner. Une poignée de secondes après cela, sa verge tendue s'écrasa contre le bas de mon dos. Ses mains se baladèrent près de mes hanches et, comme pour être sûr que j'étais prête à l'accueillir, son index s'introduisit dans mon vagin.

« Vas-y » lui dis-je.

Il promena son sexe derrière moi et son gland butta bientôt contre mes lèvres intimes. Il s'accrocha à mon bassin. D'un coup sec et vif, il me pénétra en poussant un râle grave.

Il resta immobile plusieurs secondes puis commença enfin à bouger en moi. Je m'agrippai plus férocement au carrelage, la tête penchée en avant. Pour être comblée, j'allai chercher sa main près de ma cuisse et la positionnai sur mon bouton de plaisir. Il comprit bien vite que j'avais besoin d'être stimulée à cet endroit-là pendant qu'il me pénétrait. Alors, sans jamais stopper ses caresses, il accéléra le rythme de ses allers retours.

Lorsque je sentis son fluide gicler au fond de mon antre, j'osai regarder derrière moi. Son regard m'enveloppa et il se pencha vers moi afin de plaquer son torse contre mon échine transpirante. Malgré sa jouissance, il continua à remuer en moi. Son index redoubla d'effort, massant toujours plus vite mon clitoris. Il embrassa ma nuque et j'explosai enfin, devinant son soulagement.

Ses bras me pressèrent fort, sa bouche continua à chatouiller ma peau moite. Il se retira délicatement de moi et je me tournai vers lui indécise. Il remit son vêtement qui traînait près de ses chevilles puis promena ses mains sur mes jambes encore nues. Avec une sensualité inégalée, il remonta ma culotte puis mon pantalon. Je me laissai faire sans rien dire, plus habituée à me faire déshabiller.

Il se tint debout face à moi et je mordis ma lèvre inférieure. Il s'appuya sur le comptoir et souffla un bon coup.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire, commença-t-il gêné.

― Moi non plus, m'empressai-je d'ajouter en pétrissant mes mains entre elles.

― Est-ce que tu veux… Boire quelque chose ? grimaça-t-il en réalisant certainement que sa question était absurde.

― Non. »

Je le dépassai et allai tripoter le poignée du réfrigérateur, la tête prête à exploser.

« Je vais rentrer chez moi » lui dis-je le dos tourné pour ne pas avoir à affronter son regard.

Je filai dans la pièce à vivre et récupérai mon sac à main qui traînait sur le canapé.

« J'ai adoré, reprit-il après m'avoir rejointe.

― Je récupérerai mes affaires plus tard, lui répondis-je en faisant la sourde, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure de par cette annonce déroutante.

― Et toi ? osa-t-il me demander en m'obligeant à lui faire face.

― Nous ne devons plus recommencer » me résonnai-je.

Il se recula violemment et baissa la tête.

« Arrête, me dit-il la voix tremblante.

― Je crois que…

― Arrête de te mentir ! s'exclama-t-il en colère en me faisant sursauter. Je sais que tu as aimé, continua-t-il la gorge sèche.

― Pour qui est-ce tu te prends ? lui demandai-je énervée, n'aimant pas la tournure que prenait cette conversation. Je ne te laisserai pas recommencer, soufflai-je mal-à-l'aise.

― Tu craqueras, me fit-il remarquer d'un ton plus que désagréable.

― Non.

― Si, me contra-t-il sûr de lui.

― Toi aussi tu craqueras ! m'énervai-je, avouant sans même le vouloir qu'il avait raison.

― Nous verrons bien qui de nous deux est le plus fort. »

Je le fusillai du regard. Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je passai le seuil de la porte puis dévalai les escaliers à toute allure…

Cette relation centrée sur le sexe m'avait d'abord paru absurde, humiliante puis déplacée. Mais désormais, elle m'apparaissait comme un jeu. Un jeu dangereux pour lequel je risquais de me brûler les ailes.


	16. Chapitre 15

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 15<strong>

Des rouleaux de tapisserie traînaient par-ci par-là, des hommes habillés en salopette bleue couraient dans le couloir central du deuxième étage. Des pots de peinture jonchaient le sol et toutes sortes de pinceaux décoraient le petit banquet qui faisait office d'accueil.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demandai-je à Alice qui sortait de son bureau.

― Tu n'es pas au courant ?

― Je ne pense pas…

― Ils ont décidé de rénover l'immeuble. Monsieur Banner nous a envoyé un courriel il y a une semaine.

― Je ne savais pas. »

Je saluai mon amie puis zigzaguai entre les artisans pour rejoindre mon bureau en faisant attention de ne rien renverser sur mon passage.

La réunion hebdomadaire débuta une heure plus tard et, dès mon arrivée dans la salle, mon regard fut immédiatement attiré par celui qui me dévisageait sans gêne depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Mon cœur cogna fort et ma température corporelle augmenta.

J'allai m'asseoir à sa droite, voulant lui prouver que je n'avais pas peur de lui ni même de ses menaces qui avaient suivi notre dernier accident.

« Salut, lui dis-je d'une voix désinvolte.

― Bon dimanche ? me demanda-t-il l'air de rien.

― Excellent, et toi ?

― Passionnant. »

J'étalai mes affaires sur la grande table pendant que les autres s'installaient tranquillement.

Demetri arriva lui aussi et les choses ennuyeuses reprirent le dessus. J'essayai d'être attentive durant les premières minutes mais ce fut peine perdue dès lors qu'une main chaude se posa sur ma cuisse dénudée. Je reportai mon attention sur mon voisin de table et le repoussai sèchement.

« Arrête, murmurai-je en essayant d'être discrète.

― De quoi as-tu peur ? me demanda-t-il gravement tout en fixant le tas de feuilles entreposé face à lui.

― Je n'ai peur de rien Edward. N'inverse pas les rôles » lui répondis-je, prête à le rendre fou moi aussi.

Je me décalai légèrement vers lui et décroisai les jambes. D'un mouvement habile, je retirai l'une de mes chaussures. Mon pied nu glissa sur le côté et j'atteignis enfin sa cheville. Je le vis tressaillir et n'en fus que plus réjouie. Je remontai le long de sa jambe de manière sensuelle, observant sa réaction d'un regard curieux.

« Cela ne me fait aucun effet, souffla-t-il peu après en faisant mine de m'emprunter un stylo.

― Tu es sûr ?

― Sûr et certain. »

Vicieuse jusqu'au bout, je fis volontairement tomber ma trousse par terre.

« Je suis désolée » m'excusai-je auprès de l'assemblée qui ne me prêta pas pour autant attention.

Je quittai mon siège et m'agenouillai à même le sol. Je ramassai bien vite mes affaires et m'aventurai plus encore sous la table. Après avoir hésité un instant, ma paume cramponna la cuisse de mon coéquipier et se retrouva à quelques centimètres seulement de l'endroit fatidique. Il plaqua sa main sur la mienne et me tira vers le haut précipitamment, si fort que je me cognai la tête.

« Aïe !

― Est-ce que tout va bien ? » me demanda Rosalie en passant la tête sous la table.

Je lâchai la main d'Edward en vitesse.

« Oui, je me suis cognée » lui expliquai-je embarrassée.

Je retrouvai ma place rouge de honte, n'oubliant pas de lancer un regard assassin à mon partenaire visiblement fier de lui.

« Idiot, pestai-je tout bas.

― Idiote, m'imita-t-il.

― La guerre est ouverte Edward, le menaçai-je.

― Parfait.

― Bon, parlons maintenant de choses moins pénibles, dit Demetri. Les travaux ont commencé ce matin. Les ouvriers ont décidé de retaper les bureaux situés du côté est en premier, continua-t-il. Pour plus de facilité, ceux qui sont concernés vont déménager dans le bureau ouest d'un collègue. Je vous ai associés du mieux que j'ai pu, voici la liste. »

Il tendit une feuille à Emmett et ce dernier constata ravi qu'il allait partager son bureau avec sa femme pendant plusieurs jours. Lorsque j'attrapai enfin le papier, je déglutis péniblement en voyant mon nom écrit en face de celui d'Edward. Ce dernier se pencha au dessus de mon épaule et eut la même réaction que moi en grimaçant exagérément.

« Les choses vont se corser » chuchota-t-il.

Il était déjà difficile pour moi de résister à son charme, mais désormais, plus une seule seconde de répit ne m'était accordée.

« Les ouvriers vont vous aider à déplacer les meubles en début d'après-midi. Tout ceci n'est que provisoire bien évidemment. Sur ce, bonne journée. »

Chacun de nous quitta son siège. Je filai en tête et retrouvai mon bureau à vive allure.

Après avoir sommairement déjeuné, je rangeai mon désordre et débranchai déjà tous les appareils électriques. J'allai chercher quelques cartons solides pour vider mes armoires. Puis on toqua à ma porte.

« Entrez.

― Bonjour mademoiselle, commença un jeune inconnu.

― Je suppose que vous voulez débarrasser la pièce ?

― Exactement, sourit-il. Où est-ce que nous devons transporter les meubles ? »

Je rouvris la porte et lui désignai le bureau d'Edward du doigt.

« Parfait. Allons-y. »

Lui et son collège s'activèrent sans plus attendre et j'allai prévenir mon coéquipier qui était tranquillement installé dans son fauteuil de roi.

« Les meubles arrivent. Je vais chercher mes affaires. »

Il ne broncha pas d'une miette et je le regardai circonspecte.

« Ne bouge surtout pas tes fesses.

― Tu as besoin de moi ? s'étonna-t-il faussement.

― Oui ! »

Il se releva à contre cœur et me suivit à côté. Je lui tendis deux cartons qu'il saisit d'une poigne ferme. Les déménageurs nous devancèrent et déposèrent mon bureau près du sien.

Lorsque finalement tout fut déplacé, Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls au milieu d'un bazar inquiétant. Il s'adossa contre un mur et je l'imitai.

« Commençons par déplacer nos bureaux, suggérai-je.

― Commençons par déplacer _ton_ bureau, me rectifia-t-il.

― Le tien est en plein milieu. Il va gêner ! m'exclamai-je.

― Et alors ? Je te rappelle que tu es en quelques sortes chez moi, s'énerva-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

― Je m'en fiche. »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, j'allai poser mes deux mains sur le rebord de son bureau et commençai à pousser de toutes mes forces sans grand succès.

« Aide-moi, lui ordonnai-je à bout de souffle.

― Non, protesta-t-il en croisant nonchalamment les bras.

― Je déteste ce bureau, ajoutai-je en réalisant combien il était lourd et encombrant.

― Tu ne disais pas ça le jour où…

― Chut, le coupai-je.

― Il nous a été bien utile, insista-t-il.

― Tais-toi et pousse ! Sinon je…

― Sinon quoi ? rigola-t-il.

― Je te déteste » chuchotai-je.

Il ne dit plus rien et vint près de moi pour m'aider à déplacer le meuble.

« Inutile de me le rappeler » me répondit-il durement.

N'étant pas d'une grande utilité, je m'éloignai et le laissai faire.

« Pas ici ! criai-je tandis qu'il poussait du mauvais côté.

― Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

Plus têtu qu'une mule, il plaça son bureau près de la fenêtre et le mien se retrouva en face du sien. Il ordonna ensuite les armoires dans un coin et je commençai à vider mes cartons un par un.

« Ce que tu fais est complètement inutile, remarqua mon coéquipier en venant se poster près de moi.

― Je te demande pardon ?

― Tu es en train de vider les cartons que tu devras de nouveau remplir dans quelques jours.

― Je m'en fiche. En attendant, j'ai besoin d'avoir tous ces dossiers à disposition, lui expliquai-je. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tes méthodes de travail sont mauvaises, ajoutai-je pour le titiller.

― Elles ne sont pas mauvaises. Elles sont même très efficaces, bien plus que les tiennes ! s'exclama-t-il en retournant s'asseoir.

― J'en doute. »

Lorsque finalement chaque pochette plastique retrouva sa place dans l'armoire, je soulevai l'imprimante que les ouvriers avaient posée par terre afin de la déposer sur un coin de mon bureau. J'attrapai le fil qui pendait dans le vide et cherchai une prise du regard.

Je fus obligée de m'accroupir par terre à plusieurs reprises pour brancher mes appareils électriques. Usant de ma posture pour attiser Edward, je ne fus que plus heureuse lorsque je le surpris en train de fixer mes fesses.

« Arrête de mater, lui dis-je d'une voix sèche en exagérant encore bien plus ma cambrure, à quatre pattes sous mon bureau.

― Je n'y ai même pas songé.

― Je te vois, inutile de mentir » continuai-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

Il se mordit la joue en m'examinant d'une drôle de façon et, ne pouvant décemment pas rester ainsi toute la journée, je remontai légèrement ma jupe pour pouvoir me relever plus facilement. Il n'en perdit pas une miette malgré ses dires.

« Au travail, soufflai-je pour me donner du courage, sachant par avance que travailler dans la même pièce que mon coéquipier n'allait pas être chose facile.

― Le dossier dont tu dois t'occuper est sur mon bureau, m'apprit ce dernier après que je me fusse tranquillement installée dans mon fauteuil.

― Viens me le donner, répliquai-je.

― Non.

― Si.

― Non.

― Je suis épuisée ! m'exclamai-je.

― Et alors ?

― Comme tu veux » terminai-je finalement, ayant décidé de profiter une fois de plus de la situation pour le mettre mal-à-l'aise.

Je quittai mon siège d'une manière que j'espérais sensuelle et fis quelques pas vers lui. Je me penchai exagérément et attrapai le document d'une main ferme. Je saisis la première feuille du dossier et appuyai mes coudes ainsi que mon buste sur le rebord de son bureau afin de lire l'introduction.

« Tu peux retourner à ta place, grogna-t-il.

― Laisse-moi lire en paix, lui répondis-je en pressant un peu plus ma poitrine contre le meuble pour lui offrir une vue imprenable.

― Tu me gênes ! cria-t-il.

― Moi ? Pourquoi ?

― Tu prends trop de place, inventa-t-il en reportant difficilement son attention sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

― Je ne comprends pas tout, continuai-je en lui désignant un paragraphe du doigt. Explique-moi.

― Démerde-toi, chuchota-t-il.

― Je vois. »

Révoltée par son caractère de cochon, je n'insistai pas et retournai à ma place en vitesse. J'entamai un semblant de travail en essayant de rester concentrée.

Malgré tout, je ne cessais de jeter de brefs coups d'œil vers Edward et parfois nos regards se croisaient. Alors, je détournais rapidement la tête et faisais semblant de réfléchir.

Je voulais le faire craquer, lui prouver qu'il n'était pas infaillible comme il le prétendait. Parallèlement, je me sentais faiblir dès que je tentais quelque chose. Nous étions en guerre, ni lui ni moi ne voulions perdre la face.

Bientôt, il se racla la gorge et je fus bien obligée de le regarder. Il me fixa un moment puis déboutonna le premier bouton de sa chemise.

« Il fait chaud, tu ne trouves pas ? » s'enquit-il d'un air vicieux.

Je demeurai muette puis fronçai les sourcils lorsqu'il ouvrit complètement son vêtement, me dévoilant ainsi son torse musclé à souhait. Mes yeux se mirent à briller, mes pupilles se dilatèrent mais je ne craquai pas pour autant. Pas si vite.

« Tu as raison, il fait très chaud. »

J'attrapai ma bouteille d'eau et aspergeai mon décolleté sans complexe, allant jusqu'à caresser la naissance de mes seins. Je décroisai les jambes plusieurs fois, sachant parfaitement que rien ne l'empêchait d'apercevoir mes cuisses nues puisque nos bureaux se faisaient face.

Il répondit à mon attaque bien vite en se caressant sensuellement le ventre. Sa main dérapa de quelques centimètres et se posa ensuite sur son entrejambe qui devait être gonflée. Il poussa un grognement sourd et commença à toucher son sexe à travers l'épaisseur de son pantalon.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu n'es pas chez toi, paniquai-je en abandonnant la partie, n'ayant plus la force de me battre.

― Tu n'es pas au courant ? me demanda-t-il étonné.

― Au courant de quoi ?

― Une personne sur trois s'est déjà masturbée sur son lieu de travail, m'apprit-il sérieusement en augmentant la pression de sa main.

― Je m'en fiche complètement » répliquai-je mauvaise en attrapant mon sac à main qui traînait au pied de mon fauteuil.

Incapable d'en supporter d'avantage, je rassemblai mes affaires et me levai précipitamment.

« Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? me questionna-t-il à son tour en retrouvant une posture normale.

― Je rentre chez moi.

― Tu n'as pas confiance en toi… songea-t-il en se levant lui aussi.

― Bien sûr que si !

― Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis dès que les choses deviennent compliquées ? s'enquit-il d'une voix tremblante et incertaine.

― Je ne fuis rien du tout ! J'ai des choses à faire. Au revoir Edward. »

Sans me retourner, je franchis le pas de la porte et me dépêchai de rejoindre le sous-sol.

Je décidai d'aller faire quelques courses pour me défouler. Aussi, j'arrivai chez moi bien plus tard, après avoir airer sans but précis dans un grand centre commercial de la ville. Je me servis une tasse de café et allai m'installer sur le canapé en repensant encore et toujours à _lui_.

Le défi que nous nous étions lancé était stupide mais aussi, et surtout, difficile à tenir pour moi. Subir les mesquineries sexuelles d'Edward était une chose, y résister en était une autre. J'avais d'abord pensé le piéger en acceptant de jouer le jeu du chat et de la souris. Pourtant, j'étais bel et bien dans une sorte de tunnel dont je ne voyais pas la fin. _Il_ me courrait après pour m'attraper, j'accélérais mais mon épuisement était proche.

Je fermai les yeux et me laissai aller un instant en imaginant ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si je n'étais pas partie si vite du bureau. En repensant à ses doigts longs, je fourrai instinctivement mon index dans la bouche pour le sucer. De ma main libre, je soulevai mon tee-shirt et déboutonnai les premiers boutons de ma jupe. L'esprit vagabondant à mille lieux d'ici, je me mis à caresser mon intimité timidement.

Les battements de mon cœur s'affolèrent, ma peau se mit à transpirer. Et mes joues rougirent lorsque le visage d'Edward m'apparut distinctement. Je tremblai et la frustration qui m'accompagnait depuis plusieurs jours trouva enfin un échappatoire lorsque je jouis en silence, seule dans mon appartement.

•

Je n'étais pas une grande adepte des sous-vêtements affriolants. Pourtant, ce matin-là, j'avais décidé d'enfiler les plus beaux dessous que je possédais. Un superbe soutien-gorge noir rehaussait ma poitrine, la culotte assortie épousait mes formes à la perfection. Une robe rouge constituait mon unique vêtement et s'assortissait avec mes chaussures hautes.

Levée aux aurores, j'arrivai au travail très tôt, sachant par avance que seul Edward devait être présent sur les lieux. Une fois sortie de l'ascenseur, je fis glisser quelques pièces dans l'embrasure de la machine à café et attrapai mon verre chaud du bout des doigts.

Je me recoiffai sommairement en passant devant le miroir de l'accueil et inspirai bruyamment avant de reprendre ma route. Moins d'une minute après cela, j'entrai toute guillerette dans mon bureau… Ou plutôt dans celui de mon coéquipier qui, comme prévu, était déjà là.

« Bonjour, le saluai-je d'un ton sec en posant mon gobelet en plastique sur une étagère.

― Salut » grogna-t-il, le regard rivé sur son ordinateur.

Je posai mon sac par terre puis me raclai la gorge pour l'obliger à me regarder. Il releva le nez et me détailla des pieds à la tête.

« Nouvelle robe ? s'enquit-il d'un air décontracté.

― Oui, je l'ai mise uniquement pour toi. Elle te plaît ? » osai-je lui demander malgré mon affolement intérieur.

Il ne répondit rien et quitta son siège pour venir se poster près de moi.

« Tu ne sais pas t'y prendre, me dit-il sérieusement. Cette foutue robe ne risque pas de me faire craquer. »

J'accusai le coup mais décidai d'être plus maline que lui.

« La lingerie a peut-être plus d'effet sur toi.

― Je ne crois pas » me répondit-il pris au dépourvu.

Je le dévisageai durant un moment, immobile face à lui. Puis, sans trop réfléchir, je relevai mon vêtement de quelques centimètres afin de retirer ma culotte.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » paniqua-t-il.

Je ne répondis rien et fis glisser le bout de tissu jusqu'à mes pieds.

« Arrête, tu as perdu la tête » continua-t-il tandis que je ramassais ma culotte par terre.

Je la lui tendis gracieusement en souriant de toutes mes dents. Il eut un mouvement de recul et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en grand. Il porta sa main à son cou et desserra le nœud de sa cravate comme pour mieux respirer. Il passa et repassa ses doigts dans sa chevelure cuivrée qui était évidemment en pagaille.

« Remets-la tout de suite ! m'ordonna-t-il sévèrement.

― Non.

― Je ne plaisante pas. »

Je balançai mon sous-vêtement sur son bureau. Il déglutit en s'approchant tout doucement de moi. D'un geste malhabile, il traça le contour de ma bouche à l'aide de son index et se pencha vers moi. Les battements de mon cœur redoublèrent d'intensité et je crus un instant qu'il allait enfin perdre la partie.

Mais au lieu de m'embrasser comme je l'avais prévu, son visage dévia sur le côté et il plaqua sa joue contre la mienne.

« Si tu veux vraiment jouer, il va falloir respecter certaines règles, chuchota-t-il.

― Lesquelles ? m'enquis-je presque instantanément, conservant une immobilité parfaite.

― Pour commencer, tout doit rester entre nous, m'expliqua-t-il.

― C'est déjà le cas, lui fis-je remarquer alors qu'il agrippait ma taille.

― Tout, et peu importe comment je m'appelle, insista-t-il en déposant ses lèvres près de ma tempe. Deuxièmement…

― Interdiction de fréquenter d'autres filles, le coupai-je impoliment, n'ayant pas l'intention de partager ce bel homme avec mes rivales.

― Quoi ? s'étonna-t-il en reculant légèrement la tête.

― Je trouve ça logique, lui dis-je gênée tout en évitant son regard.

― Et pourquoi ?

― Ce n'est pas difficile de me résister en ayant tiré son coup quelques heures plus tôt, déballai-je paumée.

― Tu te trompes, souffla-t-il. Mais j'accepte à condition que tu fasses la même chose.

― Rassure-toi, les femmes ne m'attirent pas, plaisantai-je.

― Ne fais pas exprès de ne pas comprendre.

― D'accord, abdiquai-je, n'ayant que peu de temps à consacrer aux hommes en ce moment. Quel est ton deuxièmement ?

― Nous avons le droit d'abandonner à tout moment.

― Il n'en est pas question ! m'emportai-je. Tu vas te défiler à la première occasion.

― Parle pour toi.

― Ou alors… hésitai-je.

― Quoi ?

― Celui qui abandonne perd la partie.

― Comme tu veux, ce n'est pas comme si nous avions parié quelque chose. »

Sur ces mots, nous échangeâmes un regard qui en disait long et j'enchaînai sans attendre.

« Si tu perds, tu devras dire la vérité à tes parents à propos de nous deux.

― Tu ne peux pas me demander ça.

― Si, au contraire. »

Il ferma les yeux et s'éloigna de moi afin de reprendre ses esprits.

« S'il te plaît, tout sauf ça, reprit-il inquiet.

― Non. »

Face à mon refus, il plissa les sourcils.

« Parfait. Si tu perds, tu viens habiter chez moi pour de bon.

― Est-ce que tu réalises seulement ce que tu est en train de dire ? Cela ne rime à rien !

― Moi je trouve justement que ma proposition s'accorde parfaitement avec la tienne.

― Je ne suis pas d'accord, m'énervai-je en allant observer la rue voisine depuis la fenêtre.

― Si je comprends bien, tu sais déjà que tu vas perdre ?

― Non.

― Alors accepte, me défia-t-il.

― Tout ce que je te demande, c'est de faire éclater la vérité, m'emballai-je. Toi tu veux que j'entretienne un mensonge qui n'a ni queue ni tête !

― Ce mensonge permet à ma mère de ne plus s'inquiéter pour moi, fulmina-t-il. Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi heureuse depuis…

― N'essaie pas de décharger ta culpabilité sur moi.

― J'ai vingt-sept ans. Je n'ai jamais été capable d'avoir une relation sérieuse. La seule femme qui ait vraiment compté pour moi était une pourriture ! »

Je me tus, découvrant sans le vouloir la face cachée de cet homme que je croyais sans cœur. Pourtant, à en croire ses paroles, il avait déjà aimé.

« Esmée attend le jour de mon mariage depuis des années, reprit-il nerveux en haussant la voix. Elle veut avoir des petits-enfants pour pouvoir les voir jouer dans son jardin. Et je n'ai pas la force de lui dire que toute cette vie ne me correspond pas. »

Perdue et déstabilisée par ses aveux, je ne bougeais pas. À présent, les raisons de son mensonge m'apparaissaient plus claires. Certes, je savais déjà que notre relation était là pour satisfaire ses parents. Cependant, je n'avais jamais pris conscience que notre mascarade était d'une si grande importance à ses yeux.

Edward ne voulait pas d'une vie de famille. Sa mère attendait cela comme le messie. En quelques sortes, le geste de son fils était beau, noble. Mais la chute allait être bien plus dure à surmonter.

« Pourquoi ? » murmurai-je craintive et curieuse à la fois.

Il se retourna vers moi.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas de cette vie ?

― Est-ce que tu acceptes ? » me demanda-t-il pour faire diversion en redevenant plus ou moins serein.

Comprenant que je n'étais pas prête à lever le voile sur la mystérieuse vie d'Edward Cullen, j'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête pour lui signifier mon accord.

Au même moment, quelqu'un toqua à la porte et nous bondîmes tous deux sur place. J'allai ouvrir à notre visiteur.

« Bonjour Bella, comment vas-tu ? me salua Jasper en entrant dans la pièce.

― Super.

― Ed, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? reprit-il en observant Edward qui était en train de fourrer quelque chose dans sa poche.

― Rien. Quoi de neuf ?

― Pas grand chose. J'ai un dossier pour vous, poursuivit-il en tendant une pochette plastique à son ami. Tout est expliqué en première page.

― Parfait.

― À plus tard. »

Jasper disparut tout aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Edward ressortit ma culotte (que j'avais oubliée) de la poche arrière de son pantalon et la déplia précautionneusement.

« Elle est transparente, remarqua-t-il.

― Oui.

― Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir la remettre ?

― Sûre et certaine.

― Dans ce cas, je la garde, conclut-il en la cachant dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle me sera utile ce soir.

― Ce soir ?

― Oui, lorsque je me caresserai en pensant à toi. »

Je compris rapidement que notre petit jeu ne faisait que commencer. Je souris en me mordant la lèvre.

Imaginer Edward en train de se masturber était déjà bien excitant. Le savoir en train de penser à moi m'euphorisait complètement.

À l'heure du déjeuner, Alice, Rosalie et moi nous retrouvâmes au café du coin pour manger un morceau. Après m'avoir convaincue, Rose téléphona à Emmett pour que les hommes se joignissent à nous. Mes amies ne savaient pas que, depuis quelques temps, la présence d'Edward n'était plus un problème à mes yeux.

Dès leur arrivée, ma respiration se troubla. Edward prit place à ma droite et frôla volontairement mon genoux découvert.

« Que faites-vous le week-end prochain ? s'enquit soudain Alice visiblement impatiente.

― Je compte bien dormir et profiter de ma femme, lui répondit Emmett.

― Pendant trois jours ? s'étonna-t-elle.

― Trois jours ?

― _Barclays_ ferme ses portes lundi prochain, nous rappela-t-elle. Donc je me suis dit que nous pourrions passer ses trois jours ensemble.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

― Ma tante possède une grande villa près de la côte. C'est l'occasion ou jamais de profiter du soleil.

― Est-ce qu'elle peut nous recevoir tous les six ?

― Oui, elle doit se rendre en France pour régler une affaire personnelle. La maison sera à nous ! Qu'en dites-vous ?

― Je suis tentée, lui avoua Rose.

― Alors moi aussi, suivit son mari.

― Tu connais déjà ma réponse, continua Jasper en lui volant un chaste baiser.

― Je trouve que c'est une super idée, ajoutai-je, en sachant pourtant que cela allait rendre les choses encore plus difficiles entre Edward et moi.

― Moi aussi.

― Génial, je vous adore ! Ça va être de la dynamite ! s'extasia Alice. Je vous propose de partir vendredi pour éviter les embouteillages sur la route. Quelles voitures voulez-vous prendre ?

― La mienne, enchaîna Edward.

― Il nous en faut au moins deux.

― Je conduirai la seconde, proposa Rosalie.

― Parfait. Nous ferons les courses sur place. »

Et pendant plus d'une heure, Alice continua à jacasser entre deux bouchées de son plat préféré : l'escalope milanaise. Quant à moi, je décrochai bien vite en rêvant de mon avenir proche où Edward occupait une place primordiale.


	17. Chapitre 16

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 16<strong>

À la sortie du travail, nous nous étions tous donné rendez-vous au pied de la cathédrale Saint Paul, en plein cœur de Londres. Assise sur un banc, j'attendais sagement depuis cinq bonnes minutes déjà, observant le ciel bleu de cette fin d'après-midi.

Une décapotable rouge se gara non loin de là et Rosalie sortit de l'habitacle suivie de près par Emmett qui avait revêtu un pantalon noir. Je me dépêchai de les rejoindre pour pouvoir poser mon bagage dans le coffre. Une superbe Volvo argentée ne tarda pas à faire son apparition elle aussi puis l'un des multiples taxis noirs de la ville déposa Jasper et Alice au coin de la rue.

« Qui monte avec qui ? s'enquit Edward.

― Les filles d'un côté, les mecs de l'autre, proposai-je.

― Parfait. Je vous suis puisque Alice connaît la route. »

Sans plus attendre, tout le monde prit place à bord d'une automobile et le périple commença.

« Alors les filles, quoi de neuf ? commença Alice enjouée et, comme toujours, agitée.

― Pas grand chose, songeai-je.

― Bob ? s'enquit-elle.

― Non, c'est finit.

― Finit comment ?

― Finit comme terminé.

― Dommage, ajouta Rosalie.

― Tant mieux, la rectifiai-je. Et vous ?

― Jasper m'a offert ce bracelet, reprit Alice en me montrant son poignet.

― Très joli, la complimentai-je. C'est de l'or blanc ?

― Oui.

― Et toi Rose, comment ça se passe avec Emmett ?

― Bien, nous répondit-elle aussitôt, l'air enjoué.

― Dis-nous en plus, insista notre amie. Est-ce que le mariage a changé quelque chose entre vous ? Il paraît que…

― Je l'aime encore plus » sourit-elle.

Et dans le rétroviseur, je vis ses yeux pétiller de bonheur.

« Est-ce que tu nous caches quelque chose ? lui demandai-je plus sérieusement en passant la tête entre les deux sièges avant.

― Non, tenta-t-elle.

― Tu mens, j'en suis sûre ! réalisa Alice.

― Bon d'accord…

― Explique-nous.

― Je suis enceinte » nous avoua-t-elle finalement en se mordant la lèvre tant son excitation était grande.

Alice et moi échangeâmes un regard surpris avant de reporter notre attention sur notre amie.

« Depuis quand ?

― Quelques semaines je pense.

― C'est génial Rose !

― Oui, c'est merveilleux. Je suis tellement contente pour toi, ajoutai-je.

― Est-ce qu'Emmett est au courant ? s'enquit Alice.

― Pas encore, j'attends d'en être certaine.

― Est-ce que tu as vu un médecin ? lui demandai-je.

― La semaine prochaine.

― Ton homme va être fou de joie !

― Oui. »

Nos conversations se diversifièrent, Rose alluma la radio et Alice trouva toutes sortes d'absurdités à raconter.

Après deux heures de route, elle se gara sur le bas-côté pour faire une pause. Les mecs nous rejoignirent quelques minutes plus tard.

« Vous êtes déjà fatiguées ? plaisanta Jasper.

― Il faut croire.

― Est-ce que quelqu'un a quelque chose à grignoter ? s'enquit Rose.

― Heureusement que ton mari est prévoyant, lui répondit Emmett en fouillant dans un grand sac plastique.

― Merci. »

Ils s'installèrent tous deux sur la banquette arrière du cabriolet. Ne voulant pas les déranger, je m'assis sur le capot de la Volvo, sous le regard sévère de son propriétaire.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas l'abîmer, lui dis-je agacée. Est-ce que nous sommes bientôt arrivés ? continuai-je à l'intention d'Alice.

― Nous avons fait la moitié du chemin.

― Seulement la moitié ?

― Et oui. »

Sans trop tergiverser, nous reprîmes la route. À l'entrée de Camborne, Alice guida Rose et nous nous arrêtâmes une seconde fois pour faire quelques courses. Nous traversâmes ensuite la ville en gardant un œil sur Edward qui nous suivait toujours. Nous nous enfonçâmes dans une campagne profonde, roulant sur des chemins de terre peu commodes. Puis enfin, au milieu de toute cette verdure apparut une importante demeure construite en pierre.

« Nous y sommes ! » s'exclama Alice toute fière.

Je sortis de l'auto et observai les alentours avec délectation.

« Tu ne nous avais pas dit que la villa de ta tante était un château, remarqua Emmett dès son arrivée.

― Époustouflant, ajouta Edward en admirant les lieux.

― Et encore, vous n'avez rien vu. Venez. »

Nous suivîmes Alice de près. Elle déverrouilla la grande porte d'entrée et nous pénétrâmes dans le hall de la maison qui n'était pas moins impressionnant que l'extérieur.

« Alors voilà la cuisine, nous expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant les volets de ladite pièce. La salle à manger est juste à côté, suivez-moi. »

De pièce en pièce, mon émerveillement s'accrut.

Le rez-de-chaussée comportait les pièces à vivre principales ainsi qu'une salle de jeu. Au premier étage, un long couloir donnait accès à quatre chambres spacieuses qui possédaient chacune une salle de bains privée. Un long balcon décorait la façade sud. La vue était splendide : des arbres, des champs et pas le moindre vis-à-vis.

« Qu'en pensez-vous ? conclut Alice.

― J'adore. Merci de nous avoir emmenés ici.

― De rien. Allons chercher nos bagages. »

J'attrapai ma valise dans le coffre de la décapotable et la déposai dans la première chambre qui s'offrait à moi. Rose et Emmett s'installèrent à côte de moi, Jasper et Alice en face et Edward à l'opposé.

Une fois réunis au rez-de-chaussée, Alice se mit aux fourneaux aux côtés d'Emmett qui insista pour préparer un bon plat de pâtes. Rose mit le couvert sur la grande table du jardin, Jasper alluma les bougies censées faire fuir les insectes de mauvaise augure.

« Tu es prête ? me demanda Edward en profitant de notre moment de solitude pour me parler.

― Pour quoi faire ?

― Pour emménager chez moi lundi ? reprit-il sûr de lui.

― Ne rêve pas trop, le refroidis-je. Prépare-toi plutôt à dire la vérité à tes parents. »

Il grimaça exagérément.

« À table ! » cria Alice.

Je m'installai face à Edward en bout de table et bus un grand verre d'eau fraîche avant de me servir. Je lui passai le plat, il me l'arracha des mains.

« De rien, dis-je en mettant l'accent sur sa politesse excessive.

― Bon appétit » nous souhaita Rose.

Emmett et Jasper entamèrent une discussion passionnante sur le sport, les filles parlèrent mode. Pour ma part, je mangeai en silence, croisant et recroisant le regard noir de mon voisin. Je léchai ma fourchette sensuellement pour le provoquer. Il retira son tee-shirt en un claquement de doigts et je déglutis en admirant sa peau pâle qui brillait avec magnificence grâce aux reflets de la Lune.

« Il fait chaud, se justifia-t-il auprès de nos amis qui le regardaient étrangement.

― Pas vraiment, lui répondit Alice en déposant bientôt des yaourts au centre de la table.

― Tu as acheté des cônes au chocolat, non ? m'enquis-je.

― Oui, mais ça fait froid pour le soir…

― Je vais quand même en prendre un.

― Toi aussi tu trouves qu'il fait chaud ? s'étonna Emmett.

― Oui. Personne d'autre n'en veut ?

― Non merci. »

En cuisine, je me recoiffai rapidement et déboutonnai le deuxième bouton de mon chemisier. Je retournai dehors quelques secondes plus tard, l'arme à la main.

Je déballai mon dessert et donnai un premier coup de langue sur la glace. Edward me fixa impassible, je continuai.

« Excellente » chuchotai-je pour lui seul.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux et s'agrippa au rebord de la table. Je léchai le cône avec plus d'avidité, Edward poussa un juron indescriptible lorsque je le pris à pleine bouche. Voulant l'achever, je déposai un peu de glace sur mon index et suçai mon doigt en gardant le regard rivé sur lui. Il renversa son verre d'eau et le brisa en deux au coin de son assiette.

« Merde. Je reviens, conclut-il en disparaissant à la vitesse de l'éclair.

― Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? se demanda Rosalie.

― Aucune idée. »

Il réapparut après un long moment, visiblement plus serein. Il essuya ses dégâts et ramassa les morceaux de verre. Je le regardai faire interdite.

« Je suis désolé pour le verre de ta tante, s'excusa-t-il auprès d'Alice.

― Ne t'en fais, elle en a des dizaines et des dizaines. »

Après avoir papoté pendant plusieurs heures, tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher. Je m'enfermai dans ma chambre et allai prendre une douche rapide dans la salle de bains attenante. J'enfilai un débardeur à fines bretelles ainsi qu'un short noir puis filai me mettre dans le lit.

« Oui, oui, encore » entendis-je crier depuis l'autre côté du mur après vingt minutes de silence.

J'écarquillai les yeux et me redressai légèrement pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

« Oui, comme ça. »

Je refermai le bouquin que j'étais en train de lire et me relevai pour aller cogner contre le ciment. Les gémissements s'amplifièrent et je me bouchai les oreilles.

« Merde » grognai-je, n'ayant pas le cœur à écouter les ébats érotiques de mes amis.

Je cherchai mon baladeur dans mon sac, en vain. Alors, ne supportant plus ce vacarme, je quittai ma chambre et rejoignis le rez-de-chaussée pour regarder la télévision.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'étonnai-je en voyant Edward allongé sur le canapé.

― Et toi ?

― Je n'arrivais pas à dormir à cause…

― Alors toi aussi tu les as entendus, me coupa-t-il en s'asseyant plus correctement.

― Oui. »

Je m'installai à côté de lui.

« Ils sont insupportables. »

J'attrapai la télécommande qui traînait par terre et changeai de chaîne.

« Arrête, protesta Edward en reprenant la manette. Je te signale que je suis en train de regarder un match.

― Je déteste le soccer, par pitié change !

― Non, j'étais là avant toi, continua-t-il en se renfonçant dans le canapé.

― Allez, insistai-je. Tout sauf ça.

― Non.

― S'il te plaît.

― Non. Bon d'accord mais c'est moi qui choisit le programme » céda-t-il.

Il zappa rapidement et tomba sur un film d'horreur particulièrement sanglant qui me fit froid dans le dos.

« Parfait.

― Change.

― Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il.

― C'est nul, répliquai-je.

― Dis plutôt que tu as peur.

― N'importe quoi.

― Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là pour te protéger, termina-t-il en riant.

― Idiot » souris-je à mon tour en lui offrant une tape sur le torse.

Il passa son bras autour de mes épaules et me rapprocha de lui. Je nichai mon visage dans son cou en humant son odeur le plus discrètement possible.

Dès les premières minutes, je me cachai les yeux pour ne pas voir les horreurs qui défilaient sur le petit écran. Edward en profita pour me serrer encore plus fort.

« Je déteste ce film » lui avouai-je.

Je m'agrippai à son chandail et posai mes jambes sur ses genoux pour me sentir plus en sécurité et profiter de sa chaleur. Il plaça sa main droite près de mes chevilles et commença à me caresser tout doucement. Ses doigts tracèrent des dessins imaginaires, il s'amusa à effleurer ma peau nue du bout de l'index pour me donner la chair de poule. Il atteignit mes genoux puis mes cuisses. Je frissonnai d'un coup sec.

« J'ai froid, inventai-je pour ne pas admettre la vérité.

― Je peux te réchauffer si tu veux, reprit-il d'un air triomphant.

― Je vais m'en passer. »

Il grogna pour simple réponse et je reportai mon attention sur le film, sursautant une fois de plus à la vue d'un crime. Puis le générique de fin défila sous nos regards ébahis et nous restâmes encore quelques secondes collés l'un contre l'autre avant de nous détacher.

« Tu crois qu'ils ont fini ? me demanda-t-il.

― J'espère ! »

Il me suivit jusqu'au premier étage. Je tendis l'oreille mais aucun bruit ne m'alerta.

« Je crois que c'est bon maintenant, murmurai-je.

― Oui.

― Bonne nuit » ajoutai-je en ouvrant la porte de ma chambre.

Il me retint par le bras et me pressa contre lui sans me demander mon avis. Sa bouche fondit tout à coup sur la mienne et ma respiration devint erratique. Il m'embrassa juste quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui suffirent à me rendre folle.

« Fais de beaux rêves » me nargua-t-il en disparaissant aussitôt.

•

Allongés sur nos serviettes de plage, à quelques pas de la mer, Edward et moi nous dévisagions sans mot pendant que nos amis papotaient ensemble.

« Je peux prendre ta crème solaire Bella ? m'interpella Rose.

― Oui, elle est dans mon sac, lui répondis-je sans bouger pour ne pas rompre le contact entre _lui_ et moi.

― Laisse-moi faire ma chérie, ajouta Emmett.

― Viens dans l'eau avec moi » termina Alice en s'adressant sûrement à Jasper.

Toujours immobiles, Edward et moi étions captivés l'un par l'autre. La frustration qui me rongeait depuis quelques temps devait être palpable puisque je devinais la sienne dans l'iris de ses yeux. Mais il y avait autre chose que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer.

« Vous restez là ? s'enquit Rosalie en s'accroupissant entre nous, sur la serviette d'Alice.

― Oui, trancha Edward sans prendre mon avis en compte.

― Parfait, Emmett et moi allons promener. Je compte sur vous pour surveiller les sacs.

― D'accord. »

Le silence revint. Je continuai à fixer Edward en le détaillant de bas en haut.

Il était allongé sur le dos ce qui me permettait de contempler son torse nu qui reflétait la lumière du soleil de manière étonnante. Il portait un vulgaire short de bain aux motifs bleus qui laissait entrevoir ses aines. Quelques poils clairs traçaient une ligne imaginaire sur son bas ventre, disparaissant plus bas, sous le tissu de son maillot. Si nous avions été sur une plage tropicale, sans personne autour de nous, je lui aurais très certainement sauté dessus et il aurait alors gagné son pari.

Mais nous n'étions ni sur une plage tropicale, ni isolés des autres. Aussi, je résistais plus facilement à mes envies, ne pouvant me résigner à perdre la face.

Décidant d'adopter une position similaire à la sienne, je balançai mes bras dans mon dos pour essayer de rattacher le haut de mon maillot que j'avais défait pour bronzer. Il me regarda faire.

« Tu peux m'aider ? lui demandai-je après plusieurs tentatives vaines.

― Non.

― S'il te plaît. »

Il quitta finalement sa serviette pour venir s'agenouiller près de moi. Il fit une belle ganse avec les ficelles de mon maillot et j'osai enfin me retourner.

« Merci. »

Il retourna à sa place et chaussa sa paire de lunettes noires.

« Ma mère te passe le bonjour. Elle m'a appelé ce matin, commença-t-il.

― Elle va bien ?

― Oui.

― Tant mieux.

― Elle veut rencontrer tes parents, m'avoua-t-il ensuite quelque peu hésitant.

― QUOI ? m'affolai-je en me redressant sur mes coudes. Tu es malade ! Il est hors de question que je mêle Charlie et Renée à cette histoire délirante ! »

Tous les regards alentours se braquèrent sur nous et Edward sourit d'un air mal assuré pour ne pas les alerter.

« Ne t'énerve pas, me tempéra-t-il en venant s'installer à quelques centimètres de moi. Tout le monde nous regarde.

― Je m'en fiche ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ?

― Je lui ai simplement dit que j'allais t'en parler.

― Mais tu es con ou quoi ? m'énervai-je en m'asseyant à mon tour.

― Non ! s'emporta-t-il lui aussi. Par contre toi, il est clair que tu as une case en moins !

― Je t'interdis de me parler comme ça !

― Je fais ce que je veux, se rebiffa-t-il.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? nous demanda Jasper qui revenait trempé.

― Je vous ai entendus crier à l'autre bout de la plage, nous fit remarquer Alice en poussant Edward qui s'était installé sur sa serviette.

― Rien, laissez tomber, leur conseillai-je en lançant un regard assassin à mon coéquipier.

― Je vais me baigner » ajouta ce dernier en disparaissant aussitôt.

Je suivis sa trace jusqu'à ne plus l'apercevoir du tout. Mon amie m'interrogea quant à la raison de notre dispute, je haussai les épaules pour simple réponse.

« Votre relation ne s'améliore pas, ajouta-t-elle en s'essuyant.

― Comme tu dis, soufflai-je dépitée.

― Vous devriez peut-être discuter ensemble pour chercher à comprendre ce qui ne va pas depuis le début, me conseilla-t-elle.

― Ce serait peine perdue.

― Non.

― Si.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu le détestes tant ? me questionna-t-elle sérieusement.

― Parce qu'_il_ me déteste ! m'exclamai-je sans hésitation.

― Et qui te dit qu'il te déteste ?

― C'est tellement évident.

― Pourtant parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il te couve des yeux. Et tu fais la même chose sans t'en rendre compte, m'expliqua-t-elle.

― Moi ? Mais non. »

Cette révélation, qui me paraissait complètement absurde, réussit tout de même à semer la pagaille dans ma tête.

J'adorais le regarder, mais je ne le couvais pas des yeux pour autant. J'admirais simplement les traits de son visage, sa mâchoire carrée, ses lèvres fines, son regard perçant… Il y avait quelque chose en lui qui me fascinait. Ses cheveux sans doute, qu'il ne réussissait jamais à dompter correctement.

Et puis il y avait aussi son corps, sa façon de me toucher. Parce que depuis que j'avais goûté au fruit défendu, j'avais l'impression de lui appartenir. Du moins, d'une certaine façon.

Je commençais à comprendre que j'étais dépendante de lui.

Une fois la fougue passée, Edward revint vers nous, dégoulinant des pieds à la tête. Il me regarda méchamment. Je lui rendis la pareille tout en admirant sa démarche et ses allures de mannequin.

« Ça y est, tu te sens mieux ? lui demandai-je hypocritement tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur sa serviette.

― Non, tu nuis à ma santé, répliqua-t-il.

― Toi aussi. D'ailleurs j'étouffe, tu es beaucoup trop près de moi, continuai-je alors que Jasper et Alice faisaient barrière entre nous.

― Personne ne te retient ici.

― Tu as raison, je vais visiter le coin » conclus-je.

Je m'éloignai à grandes enjambées en direction des falaises typiques de la côte anglaise. Bientôt, la plage publique et fréquentée s'effaça pour laisser place à un endroit plus calme et moins bruyant. J'avançai toujours tout droit en escaladant de grosses pierres. Mais lorsque j'arrivai au pied d'un énorme rocher, ma volonté flancha quelque peu et j'hésitai quelques secondes avant d'agripper la roche glissante.

« Je n'irais pas plus loin si j'étais toi. »

Je me retournai brusquement pour apercevoir Edward.

« Va-t'en ! Je n'ai pas besoin de toi.

― J'en doute… insista-t-il en venant me barrer la route.

― Et puis d'abord, pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as suivie ? l'agressai-je.

― Pour ne pas que tu fasses de bêtises.

― Je n'ai plus cinq ans » décidai-je en le contournant pour reprendre mon avancée.

Il me retint par le bras, fermement.

« Lâche-moi.

― Non.

― Lâche-moi ! répétai-je avec plus de conviction.

― Je ne te laisserai pas partir »

Je tentai de lui échapper sans grand succès. Notre petit combat nous emmena plus près de la rive et je m'acharnai contre mon adversaire redoutable. Et puis tout à coup, je glissai sur une grosse flaque de boue, entraînant Edward dans ma chute.

Étendu sur moi, il prit appui sur ses coudes pour ne pas m'écraser trop longtemps.

« Tu es contente maintenant ?

― C'est de ta faute » répliquai-je, ma bouche à quelques centimètres seulement de la sienne.

Pendant un court instant, nous restâmes immobiles et collés l'un à l'autre. Puis je décidai de mettre un terme à tout ça.

« Laisse-moi passer. »

Mais au lieu de se relever comme je l'avais prévu, il s'assit à califourchon sur moi pour m'empêcher de bouger. Il attrapa une grosse poignée de boue et l'étala soudain sur ma joue. Je sursautai, surprise de son audace.

« Non mais ça va pas ! m'exclamai-je déroutée.

― Tais-toi, tu me saoules. »

Il recommença et cette fois-ci, je répondis à son attaque en bombardant son torse. Ses paumes glissèrent dans mon cou, sur mes bras. Je me débattis mais rien n'y fit. Il atteignit bientôt mon ventre nu et ses doigts rencontrèrent ma poitrine par mégarde.

Il s'immobilisa gêné. Je profitai de son manque d'attention pour le pousser sur le côté. Je l'enjambai à mon tour. Sans ménagement, je rassemblai le plus de boue possible pour recouvrir chaque centimètre carré de sa peau.

« Arrête, tu ne fais pas le poids.

― Tu as tort » le contrai-je en redoublant d'efforts.

Il attrapa ma taille et m'obligea à m'allonger complètement sur lui. Nos jambes se disputèrent et au final, nous nous retrouvâmes recouverts de boue des pieds à la tête.

Mon nez caressa la courbe de son cou, sa tempe, sa joue. Il me renifla lui aussi et ses mains vinrent empaumer mes fesses. Comme par nécessité, mon bassin se frotta contre le sien et je sentis son sexe tendu à travers nos maillots. Mon cœur se remit à battre plus vite, toute logique déserta mon esprit et je donnai un coup de hanches vers lui pour mieux le sentir.

« Abandonne, m'implora-t-il d'un ton bas en faisant référence au défi que nous nous étions lancé.

― Je ne peux pas. Fais-le toi, le suppliai-je à mon tour en priant pour qu'il acceptât.

― S'il te plaît Bella, j'ai tellement envie de te faire du bien. »

Je gémis à ces paroles.

« Je… Je vais me rincer » bégayai-je mal-à-l'aise en trouvant la force de me relever pour ne pas flancher.

J'entrai dans l'eau froide et commençai à me nettoyer les jambes tout en essayant de faire abstraction de ma libido. Edward me rejoignit en silence et se plaça face à moi. Il lava son torse, son visage et ses bras sans faire la moindre remarque. Immergé jusqu'au bassin, il retira ensuite son short pour le rincer grossièrement et je crus m'écrouler sur place en apercevant le haut de son pubis.

« Rhabille-toi, n'importe qui peut arriver d'une minute à l'autre, le prévins-je déconcertée, ayant bien du mal à ne pas fixer son bas ventre.

― Je m'en fiche.

― Pas moi.

― Et pourquoi ?

― Parce que.

― Parce que quoi ? insista-t-il en se rapprochant de moi.

― Arrête.

― Dis-le.

― Non.

― Dis-le…

― Non » conclus-je d'un ton autoritaire, ne voulant pas admettre que j'étais indéniablement attirée par lui.

Il rumina puis finit par remettre son maillot de façon précipitée. Soulagée, je penchai la tête sur le côté pour nettoyer mes cheveux recouverts de boue. Edward fit un dernier pas vers moi puis repoussa mes mains pour s'occuper de ma tignasse lui-même. Il massa mon crâne et démêla les nœuds que je ne pouvais pas voir. Je le laissai faire sans rechigner en essayant de ne plus penser à rien.

•

« _Rejoins-moi sous le grand cerisier, à minuit._ »

Après avoir relu maintes fois le message qu'Edward m'avait remis discrètement en sortant de table, j'enfilai mes sandales sans faire de bruit pour ne pas alerter les autres. Je fourrai le bout de papier dans la poche de mon jean puis ouvris la porte de ma chambre.

Une fois dehors, je traversai le grand champ situé côté nord de la demeure dans une pénombre inquiétante. Craintive, je sursautai comme une folle en entendant le cri d'un oiseau. J'accélérai ma course, peu habituée à ce genre de virée nocturne. Grâce à la luminosité de la pleine Lune, je poursuivis mon chemin. J'arrivai bientôt sous l'arbre en question et fis le tour du tronc. Personne.

« Quel con » pestai-je tout bas.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à faire demi tour, une branche craqua, les feuilles papillonnèrent puis quelqu'un m'enlaça par derrière.

« Edward ? m'enquis-je sur la défensive.

― Chut » m'intima-t-il.

Il pressa son corps contre mon échine et fourra son nez dans mon cou. Sa bouche glissa sur ma peau, ses doigts caressèrent mes cheveux. Je l'encourageai à continuer en savourant nos retrouvailles. Je ne l'avais plus vu depuis deux heures tout au plus, une éternité en somme.

« Tu es en retard, me dit-il en se détachant un peu de moi.

― Je sais. D'où est-ce que tu sors ?

― De là-haut, me répondit-il en levant l'index vers le sommet du cerisier.

― Tu voulais m'espionner ? repris-je en tournant la tête vers lui.

― Non, je regardais la mer.

― Tu arrives à voir la mer d'ici ?

― Oui. Monte, tu vas voir.

― Quoi ? Non, j'ai le vertige, lui expliquai-je tandis qu'il m'incitait à grimper.

― Allez, accroche-toi à cette branche, insista-t-il.

― Non, s'il te plaît. J'ai peur, repris-je en me raidissant.

― Tu ne risques rien, je te le promets.

― Mais je ne vois rien…

― Fais-moi confiance. »

Je fermai les yeux durant une fraction de seconde pour me concentrer. Lui faire confiance, je ne demandais pas mieux.

« D'accord » acceptai-je finalement.

Il guida chacun de mes mouvements et, malgré mon appréhension, j'atteignis mon but sans trop de difficultés. Je m'assis la première, il s'installa à ma droite en se collant volontairement à moi.

« Il n'y a rien, lui dis-je étonnée, face à un rideau de feuilles.

― Attends. »

Il poussa une branche sur le côté et j'aperçus enfin la mer, les étoiles, l'horizon.

« C'est sublime, chuchotai-je ébahie.

― Je te l'avais dit.

― Est-ce que tu emmènes toutes tes conquêtes dans un arbre en plein milieu de la nuit ? plaisantai-je.

― Pas toutes, seulement celles qui me résistent, me répondit-il en esquissant un sourire.

― Et après ça, elles tombent dans tes bras ?

― Oui toujours.

― Elles sont naïves, pas comme moi, répliquai-je pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'étais pas du genre à me faire berner.

― Tu dis ça aujourd'hui, nous en reparlerons dans quelques jours.

― Oui, quand tes parents sauront la vérité. »

Son visage se crispa mais il ne se démonta pas pour autant.

« Ou quand les tiens viendront fêter notre crémaillère.

― Non mais je rêve ! Je t'ai déjà dit que…

― Ça va, j'ai compris » me coupa-t-il sèchement en plaquant sa paume contre mes lèvres.

Je continuai à pousser des gémissements incompréhensibles derrière sa main brûlante.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Je n'entends pas très bien » rit-il.

Alors, pour le faire lâcher prise, ma langue se balada sur sa paume salée et je chatouillai sa peau pendant quelques secondes.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de me lécher la main ? s'enquit-il en libérant enfin ma bouche.

― Non tu ne rêves pas.

― Tu es vraiment une fille bizarre, remarqua-t-il.

― Et toi tu es un mec bizarre.

― Nous sommes tous les deux bizarres donc.

― Il faut croire. »

Le silence revint, le vent souffla et je me mis à fixer le ciel avec attention.

« À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? me demanda-t-il en calant son bras dans mon dos.

― Je ne pense à rien.

― Non, tu ne peux pas ne pas penser, me contredit-il.

― Je te dis que si.

― Tu mens.

― Pourquoi est-ce tu m'as fait venir ici ? » tentai-je pour changer de sujet.

Pour simple réponse, il agrippa ma taille et me tira délicatement vers lui. Je me laissai bercer dans ses bras un moment, sans chercher à rompre notre contact. Ses mains, d'abord immobiles, se mirent à caresser mon ventre. Il releva mon tricot et dessina des arabesques autour de mon nombril.

Je frissonnais tant la sensation était grisante. Ma culotte était à coup sûr trempée et ma respiration s'emballait à chacun de ses mouvements.

« Dis… commençai-je tout bas.

― Quoi ?

― Si tu me touches sans pour autant passer à l'acte, personne ne perd, pas vrai ? m'enquis-je timidement, au bord de l'implosion.

― Essaierais-tu de me corrompre ?

― Je cherche juste un terrain d'entente.

― Dommage pour toi, ça ne marche pas » conclut-il en intensifiant ses caresses.

Lorsque mon excitation fut à son comble, je l'obligeai à arrêter afin de ne pas me laisser emporter. Il descendit de l'arbre en premier et je tombai dans ses bras peu après en manquant la dernière branche. Sur le chemin du retour, je le suivis à la trace pour ne pas me perdre. Nous entrâmes à pas de velours dans la villa endormie. Avant d'emprunter l'escalier, il s'immobilisa.

« Viens coucher dans mon lit, chuchota-t-il.

― Risque pas, lui répondis-je aussitôt.

― Juste pour dormir, précisa-t-il.

― Mon œil, tu vas encore profiter de la situation.

― Et alors ? Je te croyais assez forte pour résister.

― Bonne nuit. »

Je le contournai et disparus dans ma chambre sans un parole de plus. Une fois à l'abri, je m'appuyai contre le mur pour reprendre mon souffle. Plus ou moins déboussolée, je me mis en pyjama rapidement et me démaquillai ensuite sans faire de bruit. Au lieu de m'allonger directement sous la couette, je m'assis sur le rebord du lit pour réfléchir.

La vérité était telle : je mourrais d'envie de le rejoindre, même si ce n'était que pour dormir près de lui. Mon corps réclamait déjà le sien, sa voix me manquait, ses mains aussi. Parallèlement, nos câlins improvisés rendaient la situation très délicate et je savais parfaitement que je courrais à ma perte si je continuais ainsi.

Sur cette dernière pensée, je me relevai pourtant et refermai la porte derrière moi en me dirigeant vers _sa_ chambre. Après avoir traversé tout le couloir, je me ravisai en rebroussant chemin dans le noir. Et lorsque je fus de retour dans ma chambre, je ressortis une nouvelle fois complètement indécise.

Je me postai face à sa porte en silence, sans rien faire. Puis sans prévenir, celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée et Edward apparut. Il me regarda surpris, je haussai les épaules.

Nous nous dévisageâmes jusqu'à sursauter à l'unisson en entendant la voix de Jasper depuis la pièce voisine. Edward agrippa mon bras et me poussa à l'intérieur en refermant sa chambre à clef derrière moi. Il éteignit la lumière pour ne pas alerter nos amis et m'entraîna avec lui sur son lit défait.

« Tu as changé d'avis ? murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

― Seulement pour dormir » m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

Hésitante, je posai finalement ma tête sur son épaule pendant qu'il rabattait la couette sur nous. Nos jambes se mélangèrent, nos mains se lièrent. Ma bouche caressa sa clavicule et, complètement euphorique, je m'endormis en écoutant les battements de son cœur.


	18. Chapitre 17

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 17<strong>

Sans faire de bruit, je repoussai la main d'Edward qui avait atterri sur mon sein pendant la nuit. Je m'éloignai tout doucement de son corps bouillant et m'assis sur le rebord du lit à la recherche de mes pantoufles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchota une voix veloutée encore endormie.

Des doigts moites encerclèrent mon poignet et le matelas trembla.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te réveiller, m'excusai-je gênée en tournant la tête vers mon adversaire.

― Où est-ce que tu vas ?

― Dans ma chambre, il est bientôt huit heures. Les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever » lui expliquai-je rapidement.

Sans prendre en compte mes avertissements, il m'obligea à me rallonger près de lui et vint me surplomber en encerclant mon visage à l'aide de ses bras.

« Reste encore un peu, insista-t-il.

― Je ne peux pas » murmurai-je sans grande conviction.

Il embrassa ma joue, ma tempe puis mon nez. Son bassin se rapprocha dangereusement du mien et je sentis son érection matinale pointer dans ma direction. Je me tortillai et frottai mes cuisses l'une contre l'autre afin d'apaiser le feu qui rongeait mon bas ventre depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Tu tiens le coup ? me nargua-t-il en usant de sa posture pour me dominer.

― Allez, pousse-toi. J'ai des choses à faire » décrétai-je en me libérant de son étreinte pour l'empêcher d'en faire plus.

Plus ou moins prête, j'entrouvris la porte et glissai ma tête dans l'entrebâillement en constatant soulagée que la voie était libre.

« À tout à l'heure » souffla Edward.

Je m'engageai dans le corridor et, au même instant, Emmett apparut face à moi.

« Bella ? Je rêve ou tu viens de sortir de la chambre d'Edward ? s'enquit-il paumé.

― Non, je… En fait… » hésitai-je rouge de honte.

Edward débarqua dans le couloir la seconde suivante. Il se pencha vers moi l'air furibond et je reculai d'un pas inquiète, ne comprenant pas son soudain changement de comportement.

« Ne t'avise plus de venir me réveiller ! cria-t-il hors de lui. Le voilà ton foutu coussin, continua-t-il en brandissant un oreiller dans les airs.

― Qui est-ce qui crie comme ça ? s'étonna Rose en déboulant de nulle part.

― Personne, enfin…

― Bonjour la charité, si j'avais su je ne t'aurais rien demandé » reprit Edward en m'offrant un clin d'œil discret.

Je compris tout à coup à quoi rimer son petit manège. Il inventait un prétexte pouvant justifier ma venue dans sa chambre après avoir entendu Emmett me poser la question.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? baragouina Jasper en sortant de la pièce voisine avec Alice.

― Rien. Monsieur m'a emprunté un coussin hier soir et il s'énerve parce que je reviens le chercher ! m'emportai-je à mon tour en jouant le jeu.

― J'avais mal au dos ! se justifia-t-il.

― Calmez-vous, ce n'est qu'un coussin après tout, nous tempéra Emmett.

― Au lieu de me remercier, il m'engueule, continuai-je faussement outrée.

― Tu aurais pu attendre quelques heures de plus pour venir le chercher, répliqua-t-il mauvais.

― En effet, pourquoi est-ce que tu es debout si tôt ? me demanda Alice en se grattant la tête.

― Je n'avais plus sommeil. Contrairement à vous, moi je _dors_ la nuit, ajoutai-je, prête à exploser de rire d'une minute à l'autre.

― Merci, tu nous as déjà passé un savon hier matin, pas la peine d'en rajouter, protesta Rosalie. D'ailleurs cette nuit, j'ai été silencieuse.

― Pas de détail s'il te plaît, la supplia Jasper.

― Bref, je retourne dormir, décida Emmett.

― Au fait, à quelle heure est-ce que nous partons ? s'enquit Rose.

― En début d'après-midi, non ?

― D'accord.

― Je vais faire du café, conclus-je.

― Je viens avec toi. »

Tout le monde se dispersa, Alice et moi rejoignîmes le rez-de-chaussée pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

« Bizarre cette histoire d'oreiller » songea-t-elle en déposant une pile de bols sur la table de la cuisine.

Je ne relevai pas, préférant ne pas éveiller ses soupçons.

« Est-ce qu'il reste des œufs ? lui demandai-je l'air de rien en ouvrant le frigo.

― Non. »

Déçue, je me contentai du restant de céréales qui traînait au fond d'un placard.

Plus tard dans la journée, tout le monde s'activa pour redonner une allure convenable à la maison. Je nettoyai ma chambre de fond en comble après avoir fait ma valise. J'aidai ensuite Jasper à ranger le salon puis Alice me réquisitionna pour balayer la terrasse.

Au moment du décollage, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice et Jasper décidèrent de se regrouper dans la décapotable rouge pour plus de facilité à l'arrivée étant donnée qu'ils habitaient tous les quatre dans le même quartier. Malgré mes réticences, je déposai mon bagage dans la voiture d'Edward. Je m'installai à côté de lui sans un mot.

« Je passe devant, dit-il à Rosalie en abaissant sa vitre.

― Comme tu veux.

― Tu te rappelles de la route ? lui demanda Alice.

― Oui.

― Parfait, ne vous disputez pas trop tous les deux ! »

Il démarra en trombe et la poussière vola. Il sema très vite nos amis, fier de pouvoir rouler comme il l'entendait contrairement à l'aller où il avait dû suivre le rythme de Rose.

Le silence persista durant de longues et interminables minutes et j'en profitai pour observer Edward du coin de l'œil, l'eau à la bouche.

Il fixait l'horizon d'un regard impassible, les mains crispées sur le volant. Les premiers boutons de sa chemise étaient défaits et le pantalon qu'il portait lui allait à la perfection.

« Arrête de me reluquer, me dit-il tout à coup.

― J'ai mieux à faire » mentis-je.

Il sourit, je me mordis la joue confuse en reportant mon attention sur le paysage.

« Cet endroit ne me dit rien, tu es sûr de connaître la route ? m'inquiétai-je.

― Certain. »

Pourtant, plus nous étions censés nous rapprocher de Londres, plus j'avais l'impression de m'en éloigner.

« Edward, nous n'avons traversé aucune forêt à l'aller, insistai-je tandis que nous roulions dans les bois.

― Arrête de t'inquiéter pour rien.

― Est-ce que tu as une carte ?

― Une carte ?

― Oui, une carte routière, m'impatientai-je.

― Dans la boîte à gants. »

Je dépliai bientôt le plan sur mes genoux afin de repérer notre position.

« Où sommes-nous ? lui demandai-je.

― Quelque part en Angleterre, me répondit-il avec désinvolture.

― Merci, je suis rassurée maintenant, rétorquai-je ironiquement. Est-ce que tu vois des panneaux ?

― Aucun.

― Nous sommes perdus, déclarai-je.

― Mais non, passe-moi cette carte, cria-t-il en freinant brusquement.

― Tu es fou, ne t'arrête pas en plein milieu de la route !

― Tu vois des voitures ? s'enquit-il en s'emparant du plan.

― Non mais…

― Alors tais-toi. »

Énervée, je croisai les bras et poussai un juron indescriptible.

« Je pense que…

― Que ? l'interrompis-je promptement.

― Il doit y avoir une intersection à quelques kilomètres de là. »

Il redémarra sans attendre et la force centrifuge m'arracha une grimace. Les arbres se succédèrent, toujours plus grands. La route goudronnée laissa place à un chemin de terre peu commode et pour couronner le tout, le ciel se voila.

« Et ton intersection, où est-elle ?

― J'ai dû me tromper » me dit-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Cette fois-ci, il se gara sur le bas-côté et coupa le moteur.

« Je reviens.

― Où est-ce que tu vas ? lui demandai-je.

― Je vais pisser.

― Ce n'est pas le moment ! » m'emportai-je.

Il claqua la porte sans me prêter cas et disparut derrière un grand chêne. Le tonnerre gronda, je sursautai. Edward revint au pas de course en se frottant les mains.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai juste voulu prendre un raccourci, m'expliqua-t-il en se réinstallant dans son siège.

― Un raccourci ? UN RACCOURCI ? hurlai-je à bout de nerfs.

― Oui, un raccourci. Tout le monde peut se tromper !

― Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ?

― Je vais trouver une solution.

― Laquelle ?

― Je ne sais pas encore.

― Commence par fermer ta vitre, il ne va pas tarder à pleuvoir si tu veux mon avis.

― Pour l'instant il ne pleut pas, ne dramatise pas toujours tout ! »

Comme pour compléter ses paroles, la pluie commença à tomber et un éclair déchira le ciel. Une coup de vent impétueux s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, je me mis à trembler de froid. Edward remonta sa vitre puis me regarda durement avant de se masser les tempes. L'orage empira, l'averse devint de plus en plus violente.

« Attendons que ça se calme, suggéra-t-il. Nous sommes à l'abri dans la voiture. »

J'acquiesçai silencieusement en enfilant un petit gilet.

« Et dire que nous sommes en plein été, remarquai-je.

― Comme tu dis. »

Il alluma le chauffage puis frictionna ses bras.

« Tu n'as pas arrêté de gigoter cette nuit, reprit-il d'un ton bas.

― Moi ?

― Et je ne préfère même pas te dire ce que tu as essayé de faire, continua-t-il suspicieux.

― Qu'est-ce que j'ai essayé de faire ? m'inquiétai-je.

― Si tu savais…

― Parle !

― Non.

― Allez, tu en as trop dit maintenant, tentai-je.

― Inutile d'insister. Je garde ça pour moi, décida-t-il en souriant.

― De toutes façons, je sais bien que tu m'as pelotée pendant que je dormais, me renfrognai-je.

― Tu délires.

― Absolument pas. »

Peu à peu, la pluie cessa, l'orage s'éloigna et quelques rayons de soleil revinrent briller dans le ciel. Nous reprîmes la route sans attendre.

« Arrête-toi, il y a un bar là-bas ! » m'exclamai-je, heureuse de retrouver un semblant de civilisation.

Pour une fois, Edward m'écouta sans rechigner et nous entrâmes bientôt à l'intérieur d'une petite salle quasiment vide. Nous nous installâmes face à face autour d'une table rustique et la serveuse vint prendre notre commande. Lorsque nos deux chocolats chauds furent servis, j'exposai notre problème à cette jeune femme.

« Pas étonnant que vous vous soyez perdus en passant par la forêt. Vous n'êtes pas les premiers, rit-elle.

― Où est-ce que nous pouvons rejoindre la nationale ? lui demanda Edward.

― À dix kilomètres d'ici, en continuant toujours tout droit.

― Parfait. Combien faut-il de temps pour arriver à Londres ?

― Vous y serez dans deux heures.

― Merci. »

En fin de compte, Edward se gara en bas de chez moi aux alentours de vingt heures. Il sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir le coffre, j'attrapai ma valise d'une main fébrile.

« Bon, à demain, commençai-je hésitante.

― Oui. »

Je le regardai un moment avant de m'éloigner à reculons, une boule au ventre.

Arrivée chez moi, je m'immobilisai en plein milieu de l'entrée en réalisant qu'_il_ me manquait déjà. Et par dessus tout, j'avais envie de lui. Il régnait comme un sentiment d'insatisfaction en moi. J'avais beau vouloir me persuader du contraire, ses baisers, ses mains, son corps me hantaient.

Prise d'une pulsion incontrôlée, je repris mon bagage encore intact et refermai mon appartement à clef avant de dévaler les escaliers comme une dingue.

Déçue de constater qu'il était déjà parti, je montai à bord de mon auto en vitesse. J'empruntai des ruelles peu fréquentées pour arriver plus vite. Je klaxonnai sans raison et criai même sur des automobilistes qui ne pouvaient pas m'entendre. Je me garai soulagée au pied de son immeuble et me dépêchai de rejoindre son palier. Je tambourinai à sa porte sans ménagement et il vint enfin m'ouvrir.

Et tout à coup, je me pétrifiai. Mon empressement cessa d'une seconde à l'autre et je le dévisageai impunément, ne sachant plus que dire ni que faire. Il ne dit rien et se contenta de m'interroger du regard, tout aussi surpris que moi par ma venue.

J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Honteuse, je rebroussai chemin et plaquai ma paume contre ma poitrine qui tambourinait à mille à l'heure.

« Bella, attends ! » cria-t-il.

Je ne me retournai pas.

« Ne pars pas » ajouta-t-il.

Il se mit à courir lui aussi. Malgré mon avance, il me rattrapa dans la cage d'escaliers et saisit brusquement mon poignet pour me retenir. Je stoppai mon avancée par force et baissai la tête, n'osant pas le regarder.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es là ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce et inhabituelle.

― Je n'aurais pas dû venir, maugréai-je en voulant me défaire de son emprise. Laisse-moi partir.

― Réponds-moi » insista-t-il.

J'osai relever le nez vers lui et nos regards s'emprisonnèrent.

« Tu sais combien je te hais, commençai-je en retrouvant mes esprits.

― Plaisir partagé, répliqua-t-il ironiquement.

― Tu as gagné, j'ai craqué, continuai-je en augmentant le volume de ma voix. Tu n'es qu'un égoïste, m'emportai-je en le poussant contre un mur.

― Explique-moi.

― Je… Je ne voulais pas te laisser partir comme ça, lui avouai-je mal-à-l'aise en faisant sortir sa chemise de son pantalon.

― Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il la gorge nouée.

― Tu me manquais déjà ! » terminai-je en hurlant, sans doute pour dissimuler mon embarras.

Je retrouvai un stoïcisme parfait, la main sur son torse. Il déglutit péniblement et me saisit brusquement par la taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

« Tu es content ? le questionnai-je durement afin de ne pas abaisser mes barrières trop tôt.

― Et toi ?

― Moi ? Je te déteste encore plus maintenant, lui répondis-je avec sincérité.

― Moi aussi, tu n'imagines même pas à quel point » répliqua-t-il les yeux noirs.

Sur ce, j'ouvris sa chemise d'un coup sec et plusieurs boutons s'échouèrent au sol.

« Tu as eu ce que tu voulais, j'espère au moins que tu vas assurer » le provoquai-je.

Je nichai mon visage près de son cou et humai son odeur sans retenue. Après plusieurs secondes de silence, j'embrassai une première fois la courbe de son cou puis sa clavicule, ses pectoraux…

« Arrête, m'ordonna-t-il tout bas en me repoussant gentiment.

― Tu n'aimes pas ? m'enquis-je à la fois vexée et déçue.

― Pas ici, bégaya-t-il en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Viens. »

J'agrippai la main qu'il me tendait et il nous enferma dans son appartement peu après. Sans perdre une seconde, je me jetai sur lui et mes lèvres rencontrèrent enfin les siennes.

Toujours impatients, nous rejoignîmes le salon au pas de course. Je pris le dessus dès le départ en l'obligeant à s'installer sur le divan le premier. Il s'exécuta septique et j'eus enfin l'occasion de m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui. Je repartis à l'assaut de son cou en me frottant déraisonnablement contre lui. Il me repoussa une fois de plus en prenant mon visage en coupe.

« Quoi encore ?

― Tu sais ce que cela signifie ? me demanda-t-il, inquiet pour son pari.

― Je n'ai pas repris ma valise pour rien » lui fis-je remarquer en essayant de contenir ma respiration affolée.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je le débarrassai de sa chemise puis ouvris la braguette de son pantalon. Il passa ses mains sous mon tee-shirt et dégrafa mon soutien-gorge pour mettre ma poitrine à nu. Il embrassa mon sein droit, mon téton durcit presque instantanément.

« Tu me rends fou. »

Je relevai les fesses pour lui permettre de me déshabiller entièrement. En me réinstallant sur lui, j'eus enfin le courage de plonger ma main dans son boxer pour caresser son sexe. Il grogna en venant lui aussi apprivoiser mon intimité.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je m'empalai brusquement sur sa verge en gémissant sans retenue. Je lui mordis la langue tant mon soulagement fut de taille. Il grimaça et commença à se mouvoir sous moi. Je remuai toujours plus vite, toujours plus fort, prête à exploser d'une minute à l'autre.

Je me sentais vivante, en harmonie avec _lui_. De toute ma vie, je n'avais jamais prit autant de plaisir avec un homme. Edward avait quelque chose de spécial qui me faisait décrocher les étoiles. Mon ventre picotait, mes pensées étaient troubles et tous mes sens en alerte.

Je le vis fermer brusquement les yeux, il jouit. Je me frottai contre lui et mon paroxysme ne tarda pas à suivre. Je tremblai comme une feuille d'automne, il essuya mon front transpirant puis me serra fort. Je m'agrippai à lui comme s'il était ma bouée de secours.

« Je meurs de faim, finis-je par lui avouer au moment où mon ventre grogna.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux manger ?

― Peu importe.

― Je vais voir ce que j'ai. »

Il renfila son boxer puis fila dans la cuisine. Je regagnai la salle de bains pour prendre une douche. Dans ladite pièce, je retrouvai quelques unes de mes affaires qui étaient là depuis le jour où Esmée et Carlisle avaient rendu visite à leur fils. J'enjambai le rebord de la baignoire et allumai l'eau. Une fois propre, j'enroulai une serviette autour de mon buste. Je démêlai grossièrement mes cheveux mouillés puis étalai une crème hydratante sur mes jambes.

De retour au salon, je m'installai à table, face à Edward, puis commençai à manger.

« J'ai gagné » me déclara-t-il tout à coup.

Je le fusillai du regard.

« Je m'en fiche, tranchai-je. Avec tout ce que je fais pour entretenir ton mensonge, tu vas devoir me traiter comme une princesse, ajoutai-je mesquine.

― Tu es une très mauvaise perdante, constata-t-il.

― Absolument pas.

― Je suis irrésistible, avoue-le.

― Loin de là, ris-je.

― Ce n'est pas ce que tu disais tout à l'heure.

― J'étais sous le coup de l'émotion, me justifiai-je.

― Quelle émotion ?

― Tu m'énerves » conclus-je.

Après avoir débarrassé la table, j'allai chercher mon bagage dans l'entrée pour le déposer dans sa chambre un peu plus tard. Je mis mon pyjama et me glissai dans son lit encore frais.

« Tu veux déjà dormir ? s'enquit Edward en me rejoignant.

― Oui.

― Je t'ai épuisée » se vanta-t-il.

Il se déshabilla sous mes yeux et mon désir pour lui revint au pas de course lorsque j'aperçus ses fesses nues. Il enfila un short en coton puis s'allongea près de moi. J'éteignis la lumière presque aussitôt pour ne pas lui montrer mon embarras.

« Ne fais pas comme la nuit dernière, me dit-il.

― Je n'ai rien fait.

― Tu n'en sais rien. Tu dormais.

― Bonne nuit. »

•

« Tu aurais pu me réveiller ! cria Edward en entrant dans son bureau à neuf heures passées.

― Chacun sa merde, lui répondis-je en souriant glorieusement.

― Bonjour à toi aussi, ironisa-t-il.

― J'ai terminé le dernier rapport que tu m'as demandé, continuai-je d'un ton professionnel.

― Pour une fois que tu termines quelque chose à temps » se plaignit-il en s'installant face à son ordinateur.

Je le regardai retirer sa veste en admirant sa classe naturelle.

« Montre-moi.

― Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? bégayai-je en sortant de mes rêveries.

― Montre-moi ce que tu viens de faire. »

Un peu honteuse, je me relevai pour lui apporter le dossier que je venais juste de clore.

« Assieds-toi » ajouta-t-il en désignant du menton la chaise réservée aux visiteurs.

J'accolai cette dernière à son fauteuil et attendis ses instructions tout en zyeutant son corps de bas en haut.

« Déficit ?

― Plus de deux millions » lui annonçai-je.

S'ensuivit tout un tas de questions du même genre auxquelles je répondis sans hésitation malgré ma maigre concentration. Le savoir si près de moi me rendait toute chose et les souvenirs de la veille affluaient par milliers à l'intérieur de mon esprit.

Aussi, lorsque ma cuisse rencontra la sienne, je frémis et stoppai le flot de mes paroles. Il se racla la gorge, je me mordis la lèvre. Presque imperceptiblement, il posa sa paume sur mon genoux dénudé et longea ma jambe en s'immisçant sous ma jupe bleue. J'entrouvris la bouche pour mieux respirer.

« Tu as la peau douce » chuchota-t-il en retrouvant une intonation calme et sensuelle.

Je fermai les yeux, transportée par ses caresses. Il atteignit ma culotte et son pouce titilla la dentelle un instant. Il m'obligea à décroiser les jambes, je m'exécutai telle un automate. Ses doigts atteignirent mon entrejambe humide, je l'entendis grogner.

« Viens là » reprit-il en me désignant ses genoux.

Je me relevai rapidement pour m'asseoir sur lui. Je passai un bras autour de son cou et posai ma tête sur son épaule.

Avec une infinie douceur, sa main revint flatter mon centre et il glissa bientôt un doigt sous le tissu de ma culotte pour pouvoir toucher mon sexe avec plus de conviction. Je tremblai sèchement au moment où il rencontra mon clitoris. Incapable de parler ni même de le repousser, j'agrippai son poignet pour l'inciter à en faire plus. Il cajola mes lèvres intimes et s'enfonça en moi lentement, comme pour me faire languir.

Sous mes fesses, je sentis son pénis augmenter de volume malgré les vêtements qui nous séparaient encore. Je me léchai les lèvres de désir puis déposai un baiser au creux de son cou.

Il continua à me masturber, mon euphorie empira. Lorsque j'atteignis mon paroxysme, je mordis fort le col de sa chemise. Il se retira de moi et porta ses doigts trempés à sa bouche pour les lécher goulûment. Encore déboussolée, je me contentai de le fixer d'un regard étonné en restant collée à lui.

Puis soudain, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Nous sursautâmes en même temps. Je me relevai en un quart de seconde et réajustai ma jupe au plus vite. Edward sortit sa chemise de son pantalon pour pouvoir masquer la belle bosse que formait son érection.

« Oui ? » héla-t-il enfin.

Alice apparut face à nous. Elle nous dévisagea un instant avant de prendre la parole.

« La réunion a commencé depuis un quart d'heure ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites encore ici ?

― Rien, nous…

― Nous étions en train d'étudier un dossier important, me coupa mon partenaire.

― Tout le monde vous attend, ajouta-t-elle. Dépêchez-vous ! »

Sur ce, elle disparut en claquant la porte derrière elle et je retrouvai une respiration convenable.

« Allons-y, dis-je timidement à Edward.

― Je te suis. »

Une fois dans la salle de réunion, je m'installai sur l'une des dernières chaises libres. Edward s'installa à l'opposé de moi, à côté de Tanya. Comme tous mes camarades, j'allumai mon ordinateur portable pour pouvoir visualiser le site de _Barclays_ qui avait besoin de rénovation.

Tout en écoutant les propos de Demetri d'une oreille peu attentive, mon regard s'attarda un fois de plus sur mon colocataire qui était en train de discuter tout bas avec sa voisine. Lorsque celle-ci se rapprocha un peu trop près de lui, une rage indéniable prit possession de moi. Elle lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille et fit disparaître l'une de ses mains sous la table.

Folle, je toussai un bon coup pour essayer d'attirer l'attention de mon coéquipier. Mais il fut le seul à ne pas lever le nez, bien trop préoccupé par Tanya.

« _Tu te laisses faire ? _» lui écrivis-je à l'intérieur d'un courriel.

Son ordinateur émit un son strident. Edward regarda l'écran puis se mit à taper lui aussi sur les touches de son clavier tout en jetant quelques coups d'œil furtifs dans ma direction.

« _De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?_ me répondit-il incrédule pendant que Tanya lui caressait la cuisse (ou autre chose).

― _À ton avis ?_

― _Tu es jalouse ? _reprit-il plus sérieusement.

― _Nous avons conclu un accord, tu risques d'enfreindre certaines règles_, lui rappelai-je en écrivant à toute allure afin d'extérioriser ma colère.

― _Le pari est terminé, il n'y a plus de règles. _»

Stupéfaite, je mis un certain temps à digérer la nouvelle.

« _S'il n'y a plus de règles, je retourne vivre chez moi dès demain_, décidai-je sur un coup de tête.

― _Hors de question. Tu restes._

― _Je n'ai pas l'intention de dormir sur le canapé dès que tu ramèneras une salope chez toi ! _» m'énervai-je.

Alice sursauta au moment où j'appuyai brutalement sur l'une des touches pour envoyer mon message.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? me demanda-t-elle inquiète.

― Oui, ne t'en fais pas. »

Edward me dévisagea durement et je reçus bientôt un nouveau mail de sa part.

« _Pour ta gouverne, je ne compte pas faire venir la moindre femme chez moi. Et Tanya gratte sa propre cuisse depuis deux heures. _»

Je méditai cette information pendant quelques secondes. Si tel était le cas, je devais avoir l'air bien ridicule à ses yeux.

« _Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-ce que tu dis qu'il n'y a plus de règles entre nous ?_ osai-je lui demander.

― _Parce qu'il n'y en a plus._

― _Pourquoi ?_ insistai-je.

― _Tu en as besoin ?_

― _Je ne sais pas. Au fait, qu'est-ce que nous sommes ?_ tentai-je en me mordant la lèvre.

― _Comment ça ?_

― _Tous les deux…_

― _Des ennemis, je suppose._

― _Des ennemis améliorés ?_ continuai-je, profitant de notre distance particulière pour lui poser certaines questions embarrassantes.

― _Des ennemis qui partagent le même lit_, me dit-il.

― _Est-ce que tu penses que nous sommes normaux ?_

― _Non, absolument pas. _

― _Nous devrions peut-être arrêter._

― _Arrêter quoi ?_

― _Arrêter de coucher ensemble._

― _Oui, c'est ce que nous devrions faire. Mais nous ne le ferons pas_, m'affirma-t-il en me foudroyant du regard.

― _Tu crois ?_

― _De toute façon, il est trop tard. Je ne peux plus me passer de toi._ »


	19. Chapitre 18

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 18<strong>

J'habitais chez Edward depuis presque une semaine.

Une routine bien particulière s'était très vite installée entre nous. Dès que nous étions seuls à l'intérieur de son grand appartement, le sexe allait bon train. Notre concept d'ennemis améliorés faisait son chemin et nous profitions des plaisirs de la chair sans scrupule. En dehors de ça, nous nous disputions toujours autant.

Ce samedi matin-là, je me réveillai seule dans son grand lit. Encore nauséeuse, je me levai tout doucement et traversai le corridor pour aller aux toilettes. Je rejoignis le salon à pas de velours et les premiers accords d'une douce mélodie me parvinrent. J'entrai dans la pièce et constatai stupéfaite que, pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée, le grand piano à queue chantait sous les gestes précis de son propriétaire. Dos à moi, Edward ne me remarqua pas et continua à balader ses doigts sur les touches ivoire de l'instrument.

Torse nu, il semblait très concentré, comme le jour où j'avais assisté à sa représentation. Aucune partition ne lui faisait face. Il composait et jouait de mémoire. Je l'observais avec admiration en ressentant tout le désarroi qu'il retranscrivait grâce à la musique.

Les notes s'envolèrent dans les airs, le silence revint.

« J'adore t'entendre jouer » lui avouai-je timidement pour lui signifier ma présence.

Il se retourna brusquement et me dévisagea impoliment.

« Est-ce que ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? me demanda-t-il surpris.

― Quelques minutes seulement » lui répondis-je.

Il se releva et vint se placer face à moi.

« Comment s'appelle le morceau que tu étais en train de jouer ? m'enquis-je hésitante.

― Je ne sais pas, m'avoua-t-il.

― Tu ne sais pas ?

― Non, je viens de l'inventer. »

Il regagna la cuisine, je le suivis de près. Il déposa deux tasses sur le comptoir et les remplit aussitôt.

« Au fait, Emmett m'a appelé, ajouta-t-il nonchalamment. Il va être papa.

― Je sais.

― Tu étais déjà au courant ? continua-t-il.

― Rosalie m'en avait parlé le week-end dernier.

― Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a attendu si longtemps pour lui annoncer la nouvelle ? me questionna-t-il perdu.

― Elle voulait voir un médecin avant de le lui dire » lui expliquai-je.

Il n'ajouta rien et se contenta de boire sa boisson chaude. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il fronça pourtant les sourcils.

« Je les plains, dit-il tout à coup.

― Pourquoi ?

― La mariage change déjà beaucoup de choses, avoir un enfant doit être pire.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne veux pas vivre tout ça ? lui demandai-je soudain, me remémorant alors ses dires de la semaine passée.

― Ça ne te regarde pas, se renfrogna-t-il en retrouvant une voix ferme et menaçante.

― Je vis avec toi. J'ai le droit d'en savoir plus, inventai-je.

― N'insiste pas, reprit-il froidement.

― Edward…

― Stop ! » cria-t-il.

Je sursautai, il manqua de faire tomber la cafetière par terre en la rattrapant de justesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ?

― Tout va bien chez moi ! s'énerva-t-il.

― C'est faux, tu le sais très bien. Explique-moi, je suis sûre que je peux comprendre, le tempérai-je.

― Non, personne ne peut comprendre.

― Mais…

― Laisse tomber » trancha-t-il.

Je soufflai un bon coup, déçue de ne rien pouvoir obtenir de lui.

« J'ai compris, lui dis-je d'une voix dure.

― Tu es tellement têtue, ronchonna-t-il.

― Toi aussi. »

Déstabilisée, je quittai le tabouret sur lequel j'étais perchée et allai ouvrir le frigo quasiment vide. Après avoir cherché mon pot de confiture du regard, je constatai horrifiée que celui-ci avait disparu.

« Où est ma confiture d'abricots ? m'enquis-je agacée.

― Dans mon ventre, me déclara Edward tout sourire en faisant comme si notre précédente dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu.

― QUOI ?

― Il n'y avait plus de beurre de cacahuètes, se justifia-t-il.

― Mais je m'en fiche ! Je veux ma confiture, grognai-je.

― Va faire les courses.

― Non.

― De toute façon, il n'y a plus rien à manger. Il va bien falloir que tu y ailles, me contra-t-il.

― Je suis sûre que tu vas te faire un plaisir de me remplacer, ajoutai-je.

― Peut-être pas.

― Si si, je t'assure.

― Non.

― Si.

― Non. »

Et à force d'arguments, nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux au supermarché.

Edward disparut au milieu des produits laitiers, je rejoignis le rayon beauté pour choisir un nouveau gel douche capable d'hydrater ma peau. Je me fis un plaisir de les sentir un par un pour être certaine de faire le bon choix. Après avoir hésité un certain temps, j'optai finalement pour le savon parfumé à la cerise que je déposai dans mon panier.

En me retournant, je butai contre une masse dure à l'odeur bien connue. Je relevai le nez pour apercevoir le regard noir d'Edward.

« Ne me dis pas que tu es dans ce rayon depuis que nous sommes arrivés… éluda-t-il.

― Pourquoi ? hésitai-je.

― J'ai déjà rempli le chariot alors que ton panier est encore vide ! s'emporta-t-il.

― Il n'est pas vide » le contrai-je sûre de moi en brandissant le fameux flacon sous ses yeux.

Il plissa le front.

« Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ?

― Ce n'est pas parce que j'avance lentement que je ne suis pas efficace. Qu'est-ce que tu as pris ? » repris-je en zyeutant le contenu de son caddie.

J'attrapai une bouteille de jus de carottes en grimaçant.

« Tu bois vraiment ce truc ? m'enquis-je.

― Les carottes rendent aimable, tu devrais essayer.

― Ça ne marche pas sur toi, tu devrais arrêter, répliquai-je. Tu as oublié de prendre du fromage blanc, remarquai-je ensuite en attrapant des yaourts aux fruits.

― Puisque tu es si forte, continue sans moi je t'attends ici. J'ai un shampoing à choisir » conclut-il mauvais.

Je pestai en silence avant de m'aventurer seule dans les rayons. Je choisis mes aliments favoris en remplaçant parfois certains produits par d'autres que je jugeais meilleurs.

Nous arrivâmes à la caisse après deux heures trente de courses intensives.

« Où est passé le gruyère râpé ? me questionna Edward lorsque tous nos achats furent étalés sur le tapis roulant.

― J'ai pris du parmesan à la place.

― Non mais je rêve ! J'avais pris du gruyère parce que je préfère le gruyère ! s'exclama-t-il un peu trop fort, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous.

― C'est presque la même chose au final, me rattrapai-je.

― Parfait, dans ce cas le beurre de cacahuètes peut très bien remplacer la confiture d'abricots, décida-t-il en déposant le pot orange au coin d'un étalage à bonbons.

― Ton beurre de croquettes est dégueulasse ! m'énervai-je en reprenant la confiture.

― Tu n'y comprends rien ! cria-t-il à son tour.

― Toi non plus ! »

La caissière essaya d'en placer une, sans grand succès. Les clients suivants commencèrent à s'impatienter en émettant quelques remarques désobligeantes.

« Je n'ai pas toute la journée.

― Laissez-nous passer ! ajouta un vieux ronchon. Allez vous disputer ailleurs !

― Ne vous mêlez pas de ça, lui répondis-je.

― Tenez, voici du gruyère, continua une jeune femme en sortant un paquet de son panier. Prenez-le. Prenez aussi le parmesan, la confiture, le beurre de cacahuètes et avancez ! »

Nous nous excusâmes en vitesse puis décidâmes d'écouter les conseils de cette inconnue.

De retour à l'appartement, la tension se dissipa et le calme revint peu à peu. Nous étalâmes nos achats sur la banque centrale de la cuisine. Je rangeai les produits frais au frigo, Edward s'occupa du reste.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ? » demandai-je finalement en constatant qu'il était déjà plus de midi.

Mon colocataire arqua un sourcil avant de brandir le pot de farine sous mes yeux.

« De la farine ? »

Sans même une parole, il fit un pas de plus vers moi et se pencha en avant pour rapprocher ses lèvres de mon oreille.

« Tu veux bien me faire un gâteau au chocolat ? »

Je mordis ma joue.

« À condition que tu m'aides » lui répondis-je presque aussitôt.

Il acquiesça en silence puis déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, me faisant frissonner quelque peu.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? me demanda-t-il impatient.

― Sors un saladier et fais bouillir de l'eau. »

Pendant ce temps, je regroupai six œufs, du sucre, de la levure et tous les autres ingrédients nécessaires à la préparation.

Lorsque tout fut sur la table, Edward se plaça face à moi et me regarda briser une tablette de chocolat en petits morceaux pour la faire fondre. Je fis ensuite couler un peu d'huile au fond du saladier avant d'y ajouter de la farine.

« Tu peux me passer une cuillère s'il-te-plaît ? » m'enquis-je.

Mon assistant me tendit l'ustensile et je commençai à remuer la pâte.

« Il faut que tu ajoutes le sucre pendant que je mélange, repris-je.

― D'accord. »

Il s'exécuta docile. Il versa ensuite le chocolat fondu dans le plat puis les œufs. Je redoublai d'efforts pour faire disparaître chaque grumeau.

« Tu veux que je tourne à ta place ? me demanda-t-il finalement en remarquant sans doute que mon poignet commençait à faiblir.

― Oui. »

Je lui laissai les commandes et rangeai un minimum le désordre accumulé dans la pièce.

« Je crois que c'est bon » conclut-il quelques minutes plus tard.

Comme à mon habitude, je trempai mon index dans le saladier et le portai à ma bouche pour goûter au mélange. Je relevai les yeux pour apercevoir les yeux coquins d'Edward. Il hésita puis imita mon geste en léchant lui aussi son doigt. Ma température corporelle augmenta tout à coup et je rougis bêtement.

« Tu aimes ? repris-je timidement.

― J'adore » m'avoua-t-il.

Il replongea sa main dans la pâte et, cette fois-ci, j'interceptai son bras afin de sucer goulûment ses propres doigts. Il se laissa faire en me dévisageant gravement. Je l'entendis déglutir puis se racler la gorge.

« Je… » commençai-je en réalisant l'ambiguïté de mon geste irréfléchi.

Sans attendre la fin de ma phrase, il contourna la table et m'attrapa par la taille. Il fondit sur ma bouche en un temps record pour mêler sa langue à la mienne.

À bout de souffle, nous mîmes un terme à ce baiser. Edward déposa un peu de chocolat au creux de mon cou pour pouvoir lécher puis aspirer ma peau sans retenue. Mes mains agrippèrent ses cheveux, je tirai fort pour extérioriser mon désir. Une minute ou deux plus tard, il se recula de quelques centimètres pour contempler le beau suçon qui devait désormais arpenter ma jugulaire.

« Tu es fier de toi ?

― Oui » me répondit-il sûr de lui.

Il glissa ses paumes sous mon tricot et m'incita à lever les bras pour me le retirer. Je fis disparaître sa chemise dans la même foulée. Je griffai gentiment son torse nu tout en faisant couler mes lèvres le long de sa mâchoire.

Un peu téméraire, je déposai à mon tour du chocolat sur ses pectoraux pour le goûter plus intensément. Il grogna en palpant ma poitrine fermement. Je déboutonnai la braguette de son pantalon avec précipitation pour finalement découvrir son sexe quelques secondes plus tard. Du bout des ongles, je caressai sa verge palpitante en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Ma langue lécha une fois de plus son cou, son torse puis traça un sillon imaginaire le long de son ventre. Je m'agenouillai finalement face à lui, prête à savourer tout de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » s'enquit-il d'une voix mal assurée.

Sans l'écouter, mon visage se rapprocha de son centre et ma joue frôla son bas ventre. J'inspirai profondément avant d'effleurer son membre à l'aide de ma bouche. Nous frissonnâmes au même instant.

Je l'embrassai tout doucement au départ puis ma langue vint corser les choses. Je léchai toute sa longueur pour m'attarder sur son gland peu après.

« Bella. »

Je le titillai longtemps. Puis enfin, je l'avalai entièrement en mimant des allers retours avec ma tête, moi-même étonnée de prendre tant de plaisir à faire cela. Il se cramponna à mes cheveux et je le dévisageai attentivement, admirée par les traits de son visage si expressifs à ce moment-là. Mon rythme cardiaque frôla des sommets, à tel point que j'en eus presque mal.

« Mon Dieu » jura-t-il de nouveau en fermant les yeux.

Je continuai mon œuvre en redoublant d'efforts pour le satisfaire pleinement.

« Je vais venir, arrête » ajouta-t-il ensuite.

Je ne stoppai pas pour autant cette fellation qui semblait tant lui plaire.

« Bella, je veux jouir en toi » me déclara-t-il en se mordant la joue.

Il me tira vers le haut et je fus contrainte d'abandonner ma nouvelle friandise préférée. Il plaqua son front contre le mien et m'embrassa fougueusement en m'entraînant vers le salon.

Ma maladresse frappa une fois de plus et je trébuchai sur le grand tapis qui ornait la pièce. Edward tomba à plat ventre sur moi.

« Ça va ? me demanda-t-il inquiet en caressant mes cheveux.

― Oui. »

Il me sourit puis reprit le fil de nos ébats à même le sol. Il me retira mon pantalon noir puis mon string et ne perdit pas une seconde de plus pour se frotter nu contre moi.

Allongée sur le dos, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin. Il présenta son sexe à mon entrée puis me pénétra vivement. Je poussai un petit cri de soulagement tant l'attente m'avait paru interminable.

Il commença à se mouvoir en moi, d'abord lentement puis de plus en plus vite.

« Pas trop dur ? s'enquit-il entre deux coups de hanches.

― Qu'est-ce qui est sensé être dur ? le questionnai-je essoufflée, le nez dans son cou.

― Le sol. J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal au dos.

― Puisque tu en parles… »

Voulant le taquiner jusqu'au bout, je nous fis rouler sur le côté pour me retrouver à califourchon sur lui.

« Inutile d'insister, c'est moi le plus fort » se renfrogna-t-il en nous refaisant basculer.

― Et non. »

J'inversai les rôles sans plus attendre pour pouvoir le dominer une nouvelle fois. Nous continuâmes ce petit manège jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Transpirante, je me calai contre lui pour reprendre mes esprits. Il me serra dans ses bras et déposa un baiser sur mon front.

« C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour par terre, lui avouai-je au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

― C'est la première fois que je fais l'amour sur ce tapis, répondit-il en écho à mon affirmation.

― Si je comprends bien, tu avais déjà fait ça par terre avant aujourd'hui ? en déduisis-je.

― J'adore ton sens de la déduction, plaisanta-t-il en resserrant notre étreinte.

― Combien de fois ? m'enquis-je curieuse.

― Plusieurs.

― J'avais oublié que tu étais une bête de sexe » continuai-je un peu jalouse malgré tout.

Le silence revint envahir la pièce. Nous restâmes étroitement liés sur le sol.

« Dis, repris-je.

― Oui ?

― Tu as déjà fait l'amour à trois ? osai-je lui demander.

― Pourquoi toutes ces questions ? Ma vie sexuelle avant toi t'intéresses à ce point-là ?

― Il faut croire que oui… Alors ?

― Alors oui, avec deux filles.

― C'était bien ?

― Oui, admit-il. Et toi ? Quelle est ton expérience la plus folle ? me questionna-t-il en reniflant ma chevelure.

― Rien de très intéressant de mon côté. Des relations toujours très classiques, et parfois même très chiantes.

― Je vois, rit-il.

― Ne te moque pas ! m'offusquai-je. Je suis sûre que tu t'es déjà ennuyé en faisant l'amour.

― Oui, avec toi par exemple » m'avoua-t-il d'un air sérieux.

Je relevai la tête pour pouvoir le regarder.

« Tu rigoles ou bien…

― Pas du tout, je suis très sérieux. »

J'ouvris la bouche, béate et prête à exploser. Vexée, je me détachai de lui et me relevai pour filer vers la salle à manger. Seulement, il me rattrapa deux mètres plus loin en encercla ma taille avec fermeté.

« Ne me touche plus si tu t'ennuies tant avec moi, le prévins-je en essayant vainement de le repousser.

― Bella, est-ce que tu penses vraiment que je perdrais mon temps avec toi si tu ne me faisais aucun effet ?

― N'essaie pas de te racheter.

― Je voulais juste t'embêter, me déclara-t-il. S'il y a bien quelqu'un avec qui je n'ai pas le temps de m'ennuyer, c'est bien toi. »

Il m'entraîna sur le canapé avec lui et déplia une couverture en laine sur nos corps nus.

« Puisque nous parlons de première fois, à quel âge… repris-je en voulant obtenir toujours plus d'informations sur lui.

― À seize ans, me répondit-il sans attendre la fin de ma question. Et toi ?

― Dix-huit.

― C'était comment ?

― Nul, lui répondis-je sincèrement.

― Pas étonnant, les filles ne sont jamais contentes de leur première fois. Est-ce que tu as déjà simulé ? poursuivit-il.

― Oui, malheureusement. Je suis resté quelques temps avec un mec qui était plus que nul de ce côté-là.

― Et pourquoi est-ce que tu ne l'as pas quitté alors ?

― Je pensais l'aimer.

― Tu pensais ?

― Je crois que je ne suis jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un, concédai-je.

― Tu as bien de la chance.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

― De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? se braqua-t-il.

― Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé pour que tu penses cela ? tentai-je. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec _cette_ femme ? »

Il me dévisagea méchamment, je n'ajoutai rien.

« Je l'aimais, elle me mentait, fin de l'histoire, reconnut-il finalement sur la défensive.

― Et c'est aussi à cause d'elle que tu n'aimes pas les mariages, ni les enfants, devinai-je.

― Arrête de vouloir tout savoir, me réprimanda-t-il durement, les yeux tristes.

― J'essaye juste de comprendre qui tu es » lui avouai-je timidement.

Il souffla un bon coup puis quitta la sofa pour disparaître dans le couloir d'un pas décidé.

•

Alice, Rose et moi avions décidé de déjeuner entre filles dans un restaurant populaire situé en plein cœur de la ville. J'étais en retard. Edward m'avait retenue pendant presque une heure en prétextant avoir une folle envie de _moi_. J'avais cédé, comme toujours.

« Salut ! m'exclamai-je en rejoignant enfin mes amies déjà attablées dans l'un des multiples recoins de la salle. Désolée pour le retard, vous auriez dû commencer sans moi.

― Ne t'en fais pas » me rassura Alice d'un air espiègle.

Je m'assis face à elles en vitesse.

« Alors, qui ou qu'est-ce qui t'a retenue ?

― Rien de spécial, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer » inventai-je lamentablement.

Elles échangèrent un regard lourd de sous-entendus avant de reporter leur attention sur moi.

« Tu étais où ?

― Chez moi, pourquoi ? continuai-je mal-à-l'aise.

― C'est bien ce que je pensais, souffla Rose.

― Nous sommes passées te chercher il y a une heure et tu n'étais pas chez toi.

― Vous êtes passées chez moi ?

― Oui.

― Je n'étais pas là, admis-je en essayant de réfléchir à toute allure pour trouver une excuse valable.

― Et… Mon Dieu, tu as un suçon dans le cou ! s'exclama Alice en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche.

― Quoi ? Non, je n'ai rien ! me défendis-je en rabattant mes cheveux dessus.

― Bien sûr que si, montre !

― Pas question, la contrai-je tout en me reculant de plusieurs centimètres.

― Bella, avec qui as-tu passé la nuit ? s'enquit Rosalie solennellement.

― Avec personne.

― Mauvaise réponse. »

Elles me fusillèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes et je fus contrainte d'admettre une part de vérité.

« Bon d'accord, j'étais avec lui.

― Lui qui ? s'emballa Alice.

― Bob.

― Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais plus le voir…

― J'ai changé d'avis.

― Alors ça y est, vous êtes ensemble ?

― Non, juste pour le sexe, leur avouai-je rougissante.

― Petite cachottière, tu aurais pu nous en parler avant, s'offusqua Rose.

― Et ta grossesse alors ? tentai-je pour les amener à parler d'autre chose.

― Emmett est fou de joie !

― N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, s'enflamma Alice.

― Moi ? Mais non ! Il n'y a rien de plus à dire de toute façon, me justifiai-je.

― Mouais. »

À force de persuasion, nos conversations se diversifièrent. Alice nous parla de son appréhension quant à sa rencontre avec les parents de Jasper qui devait avoir lieu dans quelques jours. Rose nous fit part de ses craintes concernant l'accouchement et l'éducation de son futur enfant.

Notre repas s'acheva tard, vers quinze heures.

Lorsqu'enfin j'arrivai sur le palier du bel appartement que j'habitais depuis plusieurs jours déjà, je fus surprise de trouver porte close. Je cherchai à tout hasard les clefs dans mon sac en sachant pourtant que je n'avais pas emporté le trousseau avec moi. Mon colocataire ne m'avait pas prévenue de son départ, je n'avais pas jugé utile de le prendre.

« Edward ? » hélai-je au bout de quelques secondes.

Mais rien.

Impatiente, je lui passai un premier coup de fil, puis un deuxième et enfin un troisième sans grand succès. Je me mis à tambouriner à la porte, énervée, pour finalement m'asseoir sur le paillasson en forme de hérisson.

« Edward réponds ! Où es-tu ? Je te jure que tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure ! » le menaçai-je à travers son répondeur en essayant une énième fois de le joindre.

J'attendis une heure, deux heures, sans plus d'espoir. Puis enfin, des pas se firent entendre dans la cage d'escaliers et Edward se retrouva face à moi un poignée de secondes plus tard.

« Bella ? Mais qu'est-ce que… Ne me dis pas que tu as oublié tes clefs ? s'enquit-il pendant que je me relevais pour être à sa hauteur.

― Ne dis rien.

― Mais… reprit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

― Ne t'avise même pas de sourire ! Où étais-tu ? Je t'attends depuis deux heures ! Tu aurais pu me prévenir, m'emportai-je en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Et ton téléphone ? Tu pourrais répondre, merde !

― Je n'avais plus de batterie, désolé.

― C'est trop facile de dire ça.

― C'est la vérité, regarde, insista-t-il en sortant son cellulaire de la poche intérieure de sa veste.

― Et la prochaine fois, laisse un mot sur la porte que je sache au moins si j'ai le temps d'aller me promener en attendant ton retour !

― En l'occurrence, tu pouvais.

― Tais-toi ! » criai-je en lui arrachant les clefs des mains.

J'ouvris la porte en vitesse puis la refermai tout aussi vite en laissant Edward poiroter dehors.

« Bella ? »

Je l'ignorai, bien décidé à équilibrer la balance.

« Bella ouvre !

― Non.

― Je ne pouvais pas savoir que tu avais laissé tes clefs ici, se défendit-il.

― Pourtant elles sont posées juste là, sur le meuble à chaussures, remarquai-je, adossée contre la porte d'entrée.

― Je ne les ai pas vues, me répondit-il sincère. Ouvre-moi ! »

Résignée, je m'exécutai. Il entra furibond et se posta face à moi, le regard plein de haine.

« Quoi ? lui demandai-je.

― Tu vas payer » rit-il en se rapprochant de moi à toute allure.

Je reculai d'un pas, il continua à avancer dans ma direction tel un prédateur. Ni une ni deux, je me mis à courir dans l'appartement et il me talonna de près.

« Tu ne peux pas m'échapper » me menaça-t-il.

Je renversai une bouteille d'eau en passant par la cuisine, les coussins volèrent dans le salon. Sans trop d'efforts, il me rattrapa dans le couloir et me jeta sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac à patates.

« Je t'ai eu.

― Lâche-moi ! protestai-je.

― Pas question.

― Lâche-moi, je veux descendre » répétai-je en frappant son torse avec hargne.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il me balança sur le lit et s'affala sur moi sans hésitation. Ses mains longèrent mes côtes et il commença à me chatouiller sans ménagement.

« Non pas ça. Arrête, arrête, arrête !

― Tu n'aime pas les chatouilles ?

― Edward, stop ! »

Il continua de plus belle, je me tortillai dans tous les sens pour essayer d'échapper un minimum à sa cruelle torture qui faisait chanter mon rire dans la pièce. Je me rebiffai malgré tout en baladant mes doigts près de son cou.

Notre petite guerre nous épuisa tous les deux. À bout de souffle, nous nous allongeâmes côte à côte sur le dos, les yeux au plafond.

« Tu m'as épuisée, lui avouai-je.

― Toi aussi. »

Je penchai la tête sur le côté, nos regards s'accrochèrent. Tout doucement, ses doigts frôlèrent le dos de ma main et il cajola ma peau pendant plusieurs secondes sans jamais détourner les yeux.

Il pivota d'un quart de tour et s'appuya sur son épaule droite afin de me surplomber. Son nez caressa ma jugulaire puis ma mâchoire. Sa bouche épousa la mienne avec tendresse, je crochetai sa nuque pour approfondir bien vite ce baiser.

« Bella, je… commença-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

― Oui ?

― Je… » répéta-t-il le gorge sèche, la peau transpirante.

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant lequel mon cœur s'emballa pour une raison inconnue.

« Je… Je vais faire à manger, conclut-il finalement en se séparant de moi aussi vite que possible.

― Je vais me laver » l'imitai-je pour ne rien laisser paraître de ma déception.

Même si ma conscience ne voulait rien admettre, je savais au plus profond de moi qu'Edward avait failli m'avouer quelque chose d'inavouable pour des ennemis comme nous deux.


	20. Chapitre 19

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

L'été suivait son cours.

À _Barclays_, les travaux de rénovation étaient terminés. J'avais retrouvé mon bureau tout neuf et surtout mon autonomie.

Personne n'avait encore découvert la relation secrète que j'entretenais avec Edward. Relation qui s'intensifiait de jour en jour. Alice et Rosalie (qui accouchait dans six mois) croyaient dur comme fer à l'identité de Bob.

« Tu triches ! m'exclamai-je tout à coup.

― Bien sûr que non » se révolta Edward en mangeant mon cavalier.

Nous étions tous les deux en train de jouer aux échecs dans la chambre et j'avais l'intime conviction qu'Edward n'était pas loyal dans son jeu. Cela m'énervait d'autant plus que le perdant devait accepter le challenge du gagnant. Une idée qui avait germé dans mon esprit et que je commençais sérieusement à regretter.

« À toi » continua-t-il impatient.

Je déplaçai ma tour pour pouvoir jouer un coup de maître par la suite. Mais encore une fois, il m'empêcha d'atteindre mon objectif en mettant mon roi en échec.

« Tu m'énerves ! criai-je.

― Rends-toi à l'évidence, je suis meilleur que toi, me taquina-t-il.

― Non ! La partie n'est pas finie, protestai-je avant de déplacer mon roi.

― Maintenant elle l'est, conclut-il. Échec et mat. »

Je mis un certain temps à réaliser qu'il avait raison et que, par conséquent, j'avais perdu.

« Je t'écoute, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? m'enquis-je, pressée d'en finir.

― Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu t'es déjà masturbée devant quelqu'un ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix incertaine.

― Quoi ? m'égosillai-je. Il est hors de question que je fasse ça !

― Pourquoi ? Tu as peur ?

― Mais non !

― Alors quoi ?

― Je n'ai juste pas envie.

― Tu n'es donc pas capable de relever un défi… éluda-t-il. Je te croyais plus combattante que ça.

― Bien sûr que si mais le tien est complètement ridicule.

― Non il ne l'est pas. Dis plutôt que tu as honte parce que tu n'as jamais essayé.

― Honte ? Absolument pas, me persuadai-je.

― Alors prouve-le. »

Ayant d'abord pensé à une toute autre sorte de défi (comme par exemple aller me ridiculiser chez les voisins), il me fallut un bon cran d'audace pour accepter.

Je retirai mon gilet en laine et lui balançai au visage sans ménagement, prête à le rendre fou. Assise près de lui sur le lit, je m'agenouillai pour commencer à défaire les boutons de ma robe sous son regard dévorant.

Gênée, je commençai à palper ma poitrine à travers le textile. Il déglutit difficilement, moi aussi. Je me plus à imaginer que mes mains n'étaient autres que les siennes. Je soulevai mon vêtement pour le retirer entièrement et lui offrir une vue bien plus prenante de mes seins compressés dans un magnifique soutien-gorge noir.

Je fermai les paupières pour me laisser aller plus facilement, stressée malgré tout d'être ainsi observée. Je chatouillai mon nombril pour venir caresser mon intimité à travers la dentelle de ma culotte.

Gardant les yeux clos, je l'entendis haleter ce qui décupla mon excitation. Je frottai mon bouton de plaisir, doucement puis de plus en plus fort. J'osai même pousser de faibles gémissements pour extérioriser mon désir d'atteindre l'orgasme.

Mes doigts glissèrent sous l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement que je retirai délicatement, Edward jura tout bas. Je flattai mes lèvres intimes humides. Mon majeur glissa à l'intérieur de moi, mon index le rejoignit bientôt.

Je me donnai du plaisir jusqu'à entendre la voix d'Edward chuchoter près de mon oreille.

« Tu me mets hors de moi. »

En rouvrant les yeux, je constatai qu'il s'était rapproché de moi et que sa paume massait son entrejambe gonflée.

« Je n'ai jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique » m'avoua-t-il d'un ton rauque.

Comme pour aggraver son état, je portais mes doigts à ma bouche pour les lécher goulûment. Il passa et repassa sa main dans ses cheveux afin de chercher un échappatoire.

Je m'apprêtai à reprendre le fil de mes caresses lorsqu'il me surplomba tout à coup pour m'empêcher de bouger.

« Stop. Je n'en peux plus.

― Tu es déjà à bout ? le taquinai-je fière de mon effet.

― Depuis longtemps. »

D'un coup de pied vif, le jeu d'échecs vola dans les airs. Edward retira ses vêtements à une vitesse folle. Il vint s'installer entre mes jambes pour me faire l'amour comme un dingue.

•

Après avoir passé un certain temps dans la salle de bains, j'enfilai un peignoir et filai dans la chambre pour m'habiller. Je revêtis une vieille robe que je portais souvent étant plus jeune puis des bas couleur chair. Je chaussai une paire d'escarpins noirs pour parfaire ma tenue.

« Est-ce que tu as vu mon sac ? demandai-je à Edward en passant devant le canapé sur lequel il était affalé depuis un bon moment.

― Non, me répondit-il tout en me reluquant des pieds à la tête.

― Je suis en retard, grognai-je pour moi-même en jetant un coup d'œil à ma montre.

― Où est-ce tu vas ? s'enquit-il d'un air plus que curieux.

― Au restaurant, lui dis-je nonchalamment. Le voilà ! m'exclamai-je en trouvant enfin mon butin sous un gros coussin.

― Au restaurant ? répéta-t-il en arquant un sourcil dans ma direction.

― Oui. Je file, à plus tard, terminai-je en enfilant mon manteau.

― Bella, attends ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, je dévalai les escaliers puis montai dans ma voiture en vitesse.

Je me garai sur le parking du restaurant un quart d'heure plus tard et quelqu'un toqua à ma vitre presque aussitôt. Mon visage s'éblouit, je sortis de la Chevrolet en vitesse pour serrer dans mes bras celui qui comptait tant pour moi.

« Tu m'as manqué, souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

― Toi aussi.

― Tu es magnifique, comme toujours.

― Merci Alex. Comment vas-tu ?

― Super, et toi ?

― Pareil. »

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur. Quelqu'un nous guida jusqu'au centre de la grande salle et nous nous assîmes face à face.

« Deux coupes de champagne s'il vous plaît, ordonna-t-il au serveur.

― Très bien.

― Alors, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau ? reprit-il à mon attention.

― Pas grand chose à part le boulot. Et toi ? Est-ce que les choses se passent bien à Liverpool ?

― Génial même si ce n'est pas pareil sans toi, m'avoua-t-il en me caressant amicalement la joue. Renée et Charlie te languissent.

― Je sais. Et tes parents ? Comment vont-ils ?

― Ils vont biens. Eux aussi ont hâte de te revoir.

― Je serai sûrement à la maison pour Thanksgiving, lui appris-je.

― J'y compte bien ! »

Nous trinquâmes à nos retrouvailles.

Alex et moi étions cousins germains et je ne l'avais plus vu depuis plusieurs mois, une éternité en somme. Par chance, il était de passage à Londres pour son travail. J'avais sauté de joie en apprenant cela le matin même.

« Parlons de choses plus sérieuses. Est-ce que tu as trouvé un mec ?

― Pas vraiment. Comment va Lisa ?

― Elle va bien. »

Nous choisîmes le même menu pour régaler nos papilles ce soir-là. Nous discutâmes sans relâche en faisant remonter à la surface de vieux souvenirs plus marrants les uns que les autres. La soirée passa vite trop vite à mon goût.

Lorsqu'il fut temps de nous quitter, je l'enlaçai une bonne dizaine de fois puis me résignai à reprendre ma place à bord de mon automobile pour rentrer chez moi.

En arrivant au pied de l'immeuble, je fus surprise de ne pas apercevoir la voiture d'Edward garée à sa place habituelle, mais plus encore de découvrir l'appartement vide à vingt-trois heures passées.

« Il ne va pas tarder » me persuadai-je.

Je me changeai et me démaquillai lentement. Une fois prête pour la nuit, je m'assis sur le rebord du lit machinalement. J'attendis presque vingt minutes le retour d'Edward, en vain. Aussi, après avoir hésité quelques secondes, j'attrapai mon cellulaire et composai son numéro à vive allure.

Il ne décrocha pas à mon premier appel, ni à mon deuxième mais seulement au troisième.

« _Allô ?_ me répondit une voix féminine méconnue.

― Edward ? l'appelai-je un peu affolée.

― _Edward est très occupé en ce moment_, gloussa-t-elle depuis l'autre bout du fil.

― Je vous demande pardon ? Qui êtes-vous ?

― _Il n'a pas le temps de vous parler. _»

J'entendis des gémissements très expressifs, la respiration hachée d'un homme puis plus rien. Peu de choses au final, mais suffisamment pour éclairer la situation.

Je laissai tomber mon téléphone par terre et les premières larmes de mon incompréhension dévalèrent le long de mes joues sans attendre.

•

Après avoir passé une nuit blanche à pleurer, je compris beaucoup de choses…

Edward comptait beaucoup pour moi. Même s'il n'y avait plus de règles entre nous, le simple fait de le savoir avec une autre me transperçait le cœur. Et quelque part, je ne pouvais rien dire, au risque de lui dévoiler mon attachement démesuré pour lui. Un attachement qui n'était sans doute pas réciproque et donc ridicule. Un attachement qui rimait avec amour.

Ma première envie avait été d'aller étrangler cette salope. Une idée peu catholique et surtout impossible à réaliser. Alors j'étais resté seule et repliée sur moi-même pour essayer d'oublier ce malheureux appel téléphonique.

Mais la réalité était telle : je voulais Edward pour moi toute seule. Je ne voulais plus le considérer comme mon amant mais plutôt comme mon petit ami. Je me plaisais à vivre avec lui, nos disputes étaient même devenues essentielles à mon existence. Inutile donc de préciser que le sexe avec lui représentait un petit paradis.

À force de vouloir passer pour le couple idéal auprès de ses parents, j'avais pris goût à ses câlins, à ses baisers… Je voulais tout de lui, y compris ses défauts.

En arrivant au travail la première, j'achetai un café puis m'enfermai dans mon bureau afin de me couper du monde. Au lieu de souffler cinq minutes, j'entamai directement l'étude d'un dossier important pour ne plus avoir à penser à Edward.

La matinée passa lentement jusqu'au moment où j'entendis la porte voisine s'ouvrir. Bien décidée à éviter mon coéquipier, je décidai de me rendre en salle de réunion la dernière pour assister à notre rassemblement hebdomadaire.

« Excusez-moi, miaulai-je en évitant de scanner l'assemblée du regard pour ne pas risquer de croiser Edward.

― Entrez » m'ordonna Demetri.

J'allai m'asseoir à côté de Rosalie. J'ouvris mon calepin et commençai à noter les informations importantes transmises par notre directeur à propos des cours boursiers. Plus studieuse que jamais, je fis un effort surhumain pour ne pas lever les yeux ni même tourner la tête vers _lui_.

« Ça y est, nous savons, murmura tout à coup Rose à mon oreille d'un air enjoué pendant que Demetri confectionnait un schéma sur une feuille de papier géante.

― De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

― C'est un garçon, m'apprit-elle fière et heureuse en zyeutant son ventre qui s'arrondissait de plus en plus.

― Félicitations, chuchotai-je à mon tour en souriant sincèrement même si je n'avais guère le cœur à ça.

― Merci Bella. »

La réunion s'acheva une heure plus tard. En voyant Edward partir le premier, je pris tout mon temps pour ranger mes affaires. Seulement voilà, en me rendant aux toilettes quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui devait arriver arriva : je tombai nez à nez avec lui.

Il s'immobilisa net, moi aussi. La grande porte que je venais de pousser claqua fort.

Je m'aperçus très vite que toutes les cabines étaient libres et que personne ne pouvait nous entendre. Aussi, je ne pus retenir mes nerfs plus longtemps.

« Tu t'es bien amusé hier soir ? lui demandai-je d'un ton cinglant.

― Et toi ? J'espère que tu as profité du bel homme qui était avec toi, répliqua-t-il mauvais.

― Pardon ? Tu délires, ajoutai-je en haussant la voix.

― Tu pensais peut-être que j'allais t'attendre bien sagement ?

― Oui ! Mais tu as préféré t'envoyer en l'air avec une pute ! criai-je.

― Et toi avec je ne sais trop qui ! Je vous ai vus, m'avoua-t-il la gorge sèche.

― Parce que tu me suis maintenant ? m'enquis-je au bord de l'implosion.

― Je suis passé en ville, grogna-t-il en serrant les poings.

― Laisse tomber, tu ne comprends vraiment rien, continuai-je en réalisant qu'il avait passé la nuit avec une autre femme simplement parce qu'il m'avait vue dans les bras d'un autre.

― Au contraire.

― Et alors ? Je croyais qu'il n'y avait plus de règles entre nous ? le narguai-je pour ne pas baisser la face trop rapidement.

― Il n'y en a plus, en effet. Mais tu n'as vraiment pas traîné pour en profiter, me cracha-t-il au visage.

― C'est toi qui dit ça ?

― Tu as déconné la première.

― Tu n'attendais que ça pour retourner à tes activités favorites et me faire porter le chapeau, compris-je.

― Tu dis n'importe quoi.

― Tu es pitoyable. »

Sur ces mots, je disparus telle une fusée pour rejoindre mon bureau. Bien décidé à ne pas me laisser partir si facilement, il me retint par le bras.

« Vas-y, je t'écoute. Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi, cria-t-il en plein milieu du couloir.

― Pas ici » soufflai-je.

Une porte s'entrouvrit, ma respiration s'affola. Pour ne pas nous faire prendre, Edward nous enferma au plus vite dans le sombre cagibi qui permettait d'entasser tout le matériel informatique que nous ne voulions plus. J'allumai la lumière pour m'apercevoir que nous étions très proches l'un de l'autre. Les différents tas d'imprimantes entreposées par terre et les vieilles unicités centrales ne permettaient pas de faire un pas de plus.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répéta-t-il.

Je restai muette.

« Impose tes règles puisque tu n'es pas contente, s'énerva-t-il.

― Je n'ai rien à imposer.

― Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? Nous ne sommes pas en couple et tu le sais très bien. »

Mon cœur se brisa une fois de plus. Au bord des larmes, je me dépêchai d'éteindre la lumière pour ne pas lui montrer mon désarroi.

« Allume, m'ordonna-t-il.

― Non. »

Têtu, sa main vint effleurer la mienne pour réenclencher l'interrupteur. J'éteignis la lumière une seconde fois, il la ralluma de nouveau. Nous continuâmes ainsi jusqu'à griller la lampe.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'en veux ? Je n'ai rien fait de pire que toi, souffla-t-il tout bas.

― Tu te trompes.

― Non, me contra-t-il sûr de lui.

― Si.

― Non.

― Je te dis que si, tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ! m'emportai-je.

― Alors explique-moi. Ose me dire que ton rendez-vous n'était pas un rancard !

― Ce n'était pas un rancard !

― Tu mens.

― NON je ne mens pas ! Alex est mon cousin ! » lâchai-je enfin, me sentant plus imbécile que jamais.

Car désormais, nous n'étions plus à égalité. Il avait couché avec une autre, pas moi.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous arrêtions de nous voir, enchaînai-je sans attendre pour ne pas risquer de me ridiculiser encore plus. Je… Je retourne vivre chez moi dès ce soir » décidai-je en rouvrant la porte pour m'échapper en courant.

Il me bloqua le passage et referma l'ouverture presque aussitôt en nous enfermant à clef cette fois-ci.

« Laisse-moi passer ou je hurle. »

Au lieu de ça, il agrippa ma taille et me colla à lui.

« Lâche-moi » me débattis-je sans guère m'éloigner de lui tant ma force était minable comparée à la sienne.

Ma colère et ma peine me firent verser une larme de plus.

« Ne pleure pas, chuchota-t-il d'un ton redevenu paisible et rassurant.

― Mais je ne pleure pas ! me braquai-je.

― Je le sens, calme-toi, reprit-il dans le noir.

― Laisse-moi partir, répétai-je une énième fois en commençant à faiblir malgré tout. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir.

― Bella, laisse-moi t'expliquer.

― Non !

― Je pensais que… Je pensais que ce type était ton amant. Je ne savais pas que c'était ton cousin, déballa-t-il en me serrant toujours plus fort comme si j'étais devenue sa bouée de sauvetage.

― Cela ne change rien. Je ne suis pas du genre à partager et encore moins à…

― Je n'ai rien fait, me coupa-t-il. Je te jure que je n'ai touché à aucune autre femme que toi depuis que… Depuis la première fois » me dévoila-t-il essoufflé.

Je me pétrifiai, comme si ce qu'il venait de dire ne pouvait être réel.

« Mais j'ai entendu cette femme au téléphone et…

― Écoute-moi, m'intima-t-il en prenant mon visage en coupe. Quand je t'ai vu avec ce type, j'ai cru devenir fou. Au lieu de rentrer, j'ai préféré aller au bar pour me vider l'esprit.

― Et…

― J'ai reçu un premier appel venant de toi, puis un deuxième. Alors j'ai demandé à la serveuse de décrocher pour te rendre jalouse.

― Où est-ce que tu as dormi dans ce cas ? hésitai-je.

― Chez Jasper. Alice était chez ses parents hier soir.

― Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?

― Je lui ai simplement dit que j'avais perdu mes clefs et que je préférais appeler le serrurier demain matin » termina-t-il.

Toutes les blessures accumulées jusqu'alors se refermèrent en un claquement de doigts. Ma respiration redevint paisible, ma conscience aussi.

« Tu dis la vérité ? lui demandai-je timidement.

― Est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

― Oui. »

Ni une ni deux, sa bouche s'écrasa contre la mienne. J'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et plantai mes ongles dans ses cheveux tant mon envie de lui était immense.

« Aïe.

― Désolée, m'excusai-je en desserrant ma prise. J'ai juste très envie de faire l'amour avec toi. »

Il déboutonna mon chemisier d'un seul coup en tirant brusquement sur le tissu. J'entendis les boutons s'échouer au sol.

« Tu viens de découdre tous les boutons.

― Oui, me dit-il fier de lui. Moi aussi j'ai très envie de toi.

― Je n'ai pas de rechange sur place, continuai-je en réalisant que j'allais être bien embêtée pour le reste de la journée.

― Je te prêterai ma veste. »

Sans réfléchir de trop, je repartis à l'assaut de sa bouche. Il continua à me déshabiller à la hâte en faisant voler mon soutien-gorge puis mon pantalon noir et enfin ma culotte. Il palpa mes fesses avec ferveur, je commençai moi aussi à lui retirer chacun de ses vêtements.

Lorsque nous fûmes tous les deux entièrement nus, je pris plaisir à me frotter contre lui. Il me fit reculer d'un pas, je butai contre quelque chose de dur.

« Assieds-toi.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

― Une photocopieuse qui traîne ici depuis des lustres. »

Je m'exécutai avec prudence. Aussitôt prête, Edward se plaça entre mes jambes et je poussai un râle lorsque son sexe caressa le mien.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il me pénétra enfin. D'abord lentement, puis de plus en plus vite. Je me cramponnai à lui du mieux possible en sentant l'orgasme monter au fond de mon ventre.

Tout en entretenant ses allers venues en moi, il idolâtra ma poitrine en l'embrassant sans retenue. Il suça, lécha mes mamelons, ne faisant qu'intensifier mon plaisir.

Tout autour de moi n'avait plus lieu d'être. J'étais comme dans une grosse bulle de savon, seule avec Edward. Je ne pensais plus qu'à lui et à notre accord parfait.

Je jouis, fort. Lui aussi.

Transpirants et essoufflés, nous mîmes un certain temps à reprendre nos esprits. Je me rhabillai mollement en enfilant la veste d'Edward dix fois trop grande pour moi par dessus mon chemisier.

« C'est bon ? me demanda Edward sur le point d'ouvrir la porte.

― Je crois que oui. »

Après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait personne dehors, il sortit le premier. Je le rejoignis en vitesse et nous nous pressâmes vers le fond du corridor.

« Je termine un dossier important. Après ça, je te rejoins. Nous avons une affaire un peu spéciale à traiter qui concerne les déficits d'une société médicale.

― À tout à l'heure, lui dis-je, prête à entrer dans mon bureau.

― Attends. »

Avant de me voir disparaître, il se pencha une dernière fois vers moi pour m'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Un raclement de gorge nous fit sursauter et je m'en voulus aussitôt de ne pas avoir empêché Edward d'agir en plein milieu du couloir. Nous nous séparâmes brusquement pour finalement apercevoir Alice qui affichait un air plus que surpris.

« Est-ce que vous venez vraiment de vous embrasser ? nous demanda-t-elle choquée.

― Non. Oui. Peut-être, hésitai-je en rougissant.

― Je dois te parler » me dit-elle au bout de quelques secondes de silence en m'attrapant de force par le bras.

Edward me regarda partir avec elle d'un air compatissant. Je me mordis la joue avant de me tourner vers mon amie.

« Bella, je crois que tu me dois une explication, s'excita cette dernière après avoir refermé la porte de son bureau derrière elle.

― Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tentai-je.

― Mais… Depuis quand est-ce que tu es avec lui ? Comment se fait-il que je ne me sois aperçue de rien ? Vous n'êtes pas censés vous détester ? Je savais bien que la haine et l'amour étaient proches. Pourquoi est-ce…

― Nous ne sommes pas ensemble, la coupai-je.

― Comment ça ? Vous vous êtes embrassés, je n'ai pas rêvé !

― Oui mais nous ne sommes pas en couple.

― Je ne comprends rien, explique-moi.

― Nous avons décidé de… Bob n'existe pas, lui avouai-je.

― Quoi ? Mais quel est le rapport avec… Merde, jura-t-elle lorsque l'évidence la frappa. Tu couches avec Edward depuis le début ?

― Oui. »

Elle fit un tour sur elle-même puis me dévisagea gravement.

« Et puis ?

― Et puis quoi ? lui demandai-je.

― Vous ne faites que ça ? s'enquit-elle.

― Oui, lui répondis-je plus tristement que je ne l'aurais voulu.

― Ne me dis pas que tu es tombé amoureuse de ce coureur de jupon ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

― Non, bien sûr que non !

― Alors pourquoi fais-tu cette tête ?

― Quelle tête ?

― Laisse tomber. »

Elle s'avachit dans son fauteuil, je pris place sur une chaise en cuir.

« J'habite chez lui, décidai-je de lui annoncer.

― QUOI ? s'emporta-t-elle en se relevant d'un coup sec.

― Je…

― Oui j'ai compris. Mais… POURQUOI ?

― Pour notre accord.

― Quel accord ?

― Concernant ses parents, tu sais… Je suis censée être sa petite amie, lui rappelai-je, ne préférant pas mentionner le pari que j'avais perdu contre Edward.

― Je vois… éluda-t-elle. Comment faites-vous pour ne plus vous crier dessus à tout bout de champ ?

― Rassure-toi, nous nous disputons toujours autant, ris-je.

― Ça doit être chaud bouillant au lit ! s'exclama-t-elle.

― À qui le dis-tu, rêvassai-je.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit plus tôt ? bouda-t-elle en croisant les bras.

― Je me sentais un peu ridicule.

― Ridicule ?

― Ridicule de coucher avec quelqu'un que je détestais.

― Je n'arrive toujours pas y croire. »

Elle sembla méditer un instant, je l'observai intriguée.

« Mais…

― Oui ?

― Est-ce que tu es sûre que toute cette histoire ne va pas mal se terminer ?

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

― L'un de vous deux risque de souffrir et je ne veux pas que ce soit toi Bella, me prévint-elle soucieuse.

― Non, tentai-je de me persuader en fixant le sol. Les choses sont claires. Edward ne veut pas avoir de relation sérieuse, et moi j'ai envie de profiter de la vie pour une fois.

― J'espère que tu as raison. »

Elle attrapa un dossier jaune canari et me le tendit gracieusement.

« C'est le dossier que je devais t'apporter tout à l'heure, me dit-elle.

― Merci, je retourne travailler, conclus-je. Et je compte sur toi pour tenir ta langue. »


	21. Chapitre 20

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

« Merci maman.

― _Tu aimes ?_

― Oui, j'adore, lui dis-je à travers le combiné.

― _Je suis contente qu'il soit arrivé pile le bon jour_, souffla-t-elle soulagée. _Je t'aime._

― Moi aussi.

― _À bientôt ma chérie_. »

Je raccrochai en posant l'appareil photo sur le comptoir de le cuisine après avoir passé plus d'une heure à m'amuser avec. Mon téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois, ce fut au tour d'Alice de se réjouir pour moi. Tout le monde pensa à moi, sauf Edward qui était parti courir sans rien dire deux heures plus tôt.

Contrairement aux autres, il n'avait pas fait l'effort de se souvenir. Je ne lui en voulais pas même si j'étais peinée au fond de moi-même. Après tout, nous n'étions que des amants.

Lorsque je trouvai finalement un moment de répit, je décidai de faire un peu de ménage en cette après-midi pluvieuse afin de me changer les idées.

Après avoir balayé l'appartement, j'époussetai les tapis sur le rebord de la fenêtre pour les remettre à leur place une fois propre. Je remplis un seau d'eau et de savon pour ensuite frotter le sol. Je poussai le canapé et les quelques meubles du salon pour plus de facilité. Arrivée dans la chambre, je réservai le même sort au lit, au bureau et aux deux commodes de nuit jumelles. Seulement voilà, en déplaçant ces dernières, j'eus la surprise de découvrir une pochette cartonnée scotchée derrière l'une d'elles.

Un peu surprise et anormalement curieuse, je m'assis par terre pour détacher cette pochette du petit meuble. Je l'ouvris en vitesse pour découvrir son contenu.

Des photos et seulement des photos. Une femme que je ne connaissais pas dans les bras d'Edward. Des sourires, des câlins, des baisers.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive lorsque je vis Edward si amoureux sur un cliché qui avait été pris au beau milieu d'un parc avec sa bien-aimée.

« _Bientôt le grand jour… Je t'aime._ »

Cette phrase écrite au dos de la photo me fit méditer un instant. Le grand jour ?

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Je sursautai en entendant la voix menaçante d'Edward. Je me relevai en quatrième vitesse. Il m'arracha la pochette des mains et me fusilla du regard.

« Je suis désolée.

― Je déteste les gens qui fouillent dans mes affaires ! cria-t-il hors de lui.

― Je faisais le ménage et…

― Ne dis plus rien » me coupa-t-il méchamment.

Ses paroles marquèrent d'autant plus le contraste qu'il y avait entre la tendresse qui se dégageait des photos et la brutalité sur laquelle il me parlait. Peinée, je baissai la tête en ayant presque envie de fondre en larmes, mes nerfs étaient à bout.

« Je ne voulais pas.

― Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? hurla-t-il en tapant du poing contre le mur.

― S'il te plaît.

― Réponds !

― Arrête de crier, je n'ai pas fait un crime ! me rebellai-je en constatant qu'il n'y mettait pas du sien. Tu n'avais qu'à brûler ces photos si tu voulais que personne ne les trouve !

― Je fais ce que je veux.

― Moi aussi !

― Ce sont mes affaires, tu n'as pas à y toucher !

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu es tant en colère dès que les choses tournent autour de cette femme ? » lui demandai-je enfin.

Il me regarda hébété pour finalement sortir de la chambre en vitesse. Je pestai tout bas avant de rejoindre le salon où il s'était réfugié. Je l'aperçus assis face à son beau piano à queue, le visage masqué entre ses mains, le dos courbé et l'air triste. Au lieu de l'ignorer comme je l'avais prévu, je décidai de m'installer à côté de lui.

« Laisse-moi, souffla-t-il en continuant à fixer le sol.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » m'enquis-je hésitante et maladroite.

Il ne dit rien.

« Si seulement tu pouvais m'expliquer, insistai-je perdue, n'osant même pas le toucher tant sa fureur était palpable.

― Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

― S'il te plaît, dis-moi quelque chose.

― Je veux être seul » reprit-il.

Bien décidée à lui désobéir, je restai près de lui. J'eus l'audace d'ouvrir le clapet qui protégeait les touches ivoire de l'instrument.

« Fais attention » me prévint-il sur ses gardes.

Délicatement, j'appuyai sur un do, puis un si. Timide, je me mis à jouer l'un des rares morceaux que je connaissais. Un morceau relativement simple, mais tout de même agréable à écouter.

Lorsque j'eus fini, Edward posa l'une de ses mains sur la mienne.

« Où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ? me demanda-t-il plus calmement.

― Mes grands-parents avaient un piano. J'ai juste appris quelques morceaux avec eux. »

Il esquissa un sourire puis entama lui aussi un air mélodieux, bien plus habilement que moi cependant. J'en profitai pour me rapprocher encore un peu de lui.

Je l'écoutai pendant de longues minutes. Au bout d'un moment, ma tête atterrit sur ses genoux et j'eus tout le loisir de profiter de lui. Je fermai les yeux pour ne les rouvrir que lorsque une petit goutte d'eau salée tomba sur ma joue depuis le ciel. Une larme d'Edward.

Il baissa la tête et plongea son regard vide et consterné dans le mien. La musique s'arrêta, il essuya lui-même la larme qui se baladait toujours sur mon visage.

« Elle n'est pas venue » murmura-t-il désarmé.

Il se mordit la lèvre si fort qu'un peu de sang commença à perler sur sa peau. Les poings serrés, il se cramponna au siège comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Je restai stoïque.

« Tout était parfait comme elle le souhaitait, reprit-t-il. Les fleurs se comptaient par milliers, les invités aussi. Nos familles étaient réunies, sa musique préférée résonnait à l'intérieur de l'église. »

Ma tête quitta ses genoux, je retrouvai ma position assise. Il passa et repassa ses mains dans ses cheveux. Sa vulnérabilité me laissa sans voix. Sans un mot, j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui pour l'étouffer contre moi et espérer le réconforter.

« Je l'ai attendue pendant des heures mais Jane n'est jamais venue. Elle m'a laissé tomber le jour de notre mariage » souffla-t-il.

Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et respira mon odeur à pleins poumons. Je caressai sa nuque machinalement, soulagée d'obtenir enfin les réponses aux questions qui me tracassaient depuis si longtemps.

« Tout était faux, ajouta-t-il le cœur lourd.

― Je suis désolée » finis-je par lui dire même si je trouvais ces quelques mots bien peu propices à la situation.

Il se recula légèrement pour pouvoir me regarder en face.

« Je ne l'ai jamais revue, chuchota-t-il tout près de moi. Quand je suis rentré à la maison, toutes ses affaires avaient déjà disparu.

― Edward, le consolai-je.

― J'ai essayé de la retrouver. Je n'y suis jamais arrivé. »

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, Edward ferma les yeux le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

« Tout ce que je sais aujourd'hui, c'est qu'elle s'est faite avortée deux mois après son départ, en Amérique.

― Elle était enceinte ?

― Oui, et je ne le savais même pas. »

Sa peine m'étouffa, si bien que j'eus moi-même du mal à ne pas pleurer. Il respira à fond pour ne pas craquer.

« Je regrette tellement de ne mettre rendu compte de rien, susurra-t-il.

― Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

― Au contraire, tout est de ma faute. Je ne laisserai plus jamais quelqu'un me faire autant de mal. J'ai trop souffert Bella » m'expliqua-t-il d'un air grave comme s'il voulait clairement me faire comprendre qu'aucun avenir n'était possible entre nous.

Je hochai la tête par réflexe.

« Tu es la première à qui je raconte tout ça, m'avoua-t-il en retrouvant peu à peu son calme.

― Pourquoi moi ?

― Je ne sais pas. »

Il me fixa attentivement et caressa ma longue chevelure soyeuse pendant un instant.

« En réalité je sais très bien pourquoi, se contredit-il. Mais tu ne le sauras jamais.

― Pourquoi ?

― Embrasse-moi » chuchota-t-il la gorge nouée en ignorant royalement ma question.

Déstabilisée, ma respiration s'affola et mes mains devinrent moites.

« Embrasse-moi, insista-t-il. Embrasse-moi pour me faire oublier. »

Malgré toute mon incompréhension, je rapprochai mon visage du sien en suffoquant presque. Ma bouche frôle sa mâchoire, son menton. Il me renifla moi aussi.

Puis mes lèvres caressèrent les siennes, tout doucement. Mon baiser se fit plus décidé après quelques secondes. Mon index l'obligea à entrouvrir la bouche. Ma langue glissa entre ses dents pour rencontrer la sienne. Je redessinai le contour de son visage du bout des doigts tout en entretenant notre échange. Je le goûtai avec douceur, l'embrassant ainsi pour la première fois.

À bout de souffle, il souda son front au mien puis caressa ma tempe tendrement en retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

« Ne bouge pas. »

Il se releva en vitesse et revint vers moi les mains dans le dos. Il reprit sa place à mes côtés et se pencha vers moi d'un air malicieux.

« Bon anniversaire Bella » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

Mon visage s'éblouit il n'avait donc pas oublié.

Il me tendit un petit paquet emballé avec soin. Je l'ouvris précautionneusement pour découvrir un bracelet qui brillait de mille feux, de couleur argent.

« Merci, lui dis-je ravie.

― Tu m'as offert une gourmette que je ne t'ai jamais remboursée même si… hésita-t-il en zyeutant son poignet où scintillait la fameuse gourmette qu'il avait reçu le jour de son anniversaire. Bref, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que je t'offre un bijou moi aussi, résuma-t-il gêné.

― Je ne veux pas te forcer la main, me vexai-je en pensant qu'il cherchait juste à me rendre la pareille.

― Tu ne me forces à rien, me contra-t-il.

― Je ne veux pas de ton cadeau s'il s'agit d'un remboursement, répétai-je.

― Je t'ai juste piqué l'idée, me rectifia-t-il. Je veux vraiment te faire ce cadeau. Tu penseras à ton pire ennemi lorsque tu regarderas ton poignet, rit-il.

― D'accord, acquiesçai-je un peu perdue. Tu peux me le mettre ?

― Bien sûr. »

Il attrapa ma main et caressa ma paume un moment avant d'attacher le bracelet. Nos bouches se retrouvèrent bien vite, nos corps aussi.

Ce soir-là, j'avais vingt-cinq ans.

•

Allongée sur le canapé, je profitais de ce samedi pluvieux pour me reposer dans les bras d'Edward. Je dessinais des formes imaginaires sur sa peau pendant qu'il regardait la télévision.

Après avoir caressé ses épaules pendant un bon moment, ma main se fraya un chemin sous son tee-shirt. J'effleurai son nombril, ses tétons. Il frissonna en tournant tout à coup la tête vers moi. Je continuai mes caresses, mes doigts atteignirent l'épais élastique de son jogging. Je me mordis la joue en le regardant droit dans les yeux lorsque je touchai son sexe tendu à travers le textile. Il agrippa mes hanches avec urgence pour me rapprocher de lui.

Mais toute la tension sexuelle accumulée jusqu'alors retomba soudain lorsque son cellulaire se mit à sonner frénétiquement. Edward se leva rapidement pour répondre.

« C'était Emmett, me dit-il après avoir raccroché.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? lui demandai-je pendant qu'il se réinstallait à mes côtés.

― Il m'a juste demandé de prendre du pain pour ce soir. Il a oublié d'en acheter. »

Rose et Emmett avaient organisé une petite soirée entre amis pour fêter la bonne nouvelle qu'était la future naissance de leur fils.

« D'accord. »

Je repris ma position de départ, couchée sur lui. Ma bouche vint effleurer la sienne, sensuellement. Il massa mes fesses en grognant tout bas. Je remarquai bien vite que sa trique n'avait pas diminuée, à mon plus grand plaisir.

Comme si tout le monde s'était mis d'accord pour nous déranger, son téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois.

« Ne réponds pas, fus-je tentée de lui dire, trop en haleine pour attendre encore.

― C'est ma mère » me répondit-il désolé en décrochant.

Je l'écoutai parler à Esmée sans vraiment faire attention à ses propos.

« Raccroche » lui soufflai-je à l'oreille impatiente.

Cruelle, je me mis à l'embrasser dans le cou pendant qu'il discutait. Il tenta de me repousser, je ne me laissai pas faire.

« Arrête » murmura-t-il mal-à-l'aise au moment où je défis la ganse de son pantalon.

Malgré tout, ma main plongea dans son boxer. Il déglutit et coupa court à sa conversation pour pouvoir s'occuper de moi.

« Petite peste » jura-t-il en me faisant basculer en arrière afin de me surplomber.

En moins de deux, il me retira mon tricot et se mit à palper mes seins à travers mon soutien-gorge. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui pour frotter mon bassin contre le sien.

Lorsque, pour la troisième fois la sonnerie de son téléphone portable résonna dans la pièce, je m'emparai moi-même de son cellulaire pour le mettre directement dans le verre d'eau posé sur la table basse. Il y eut un drôle de bruit, le petit écran du mobile s'éteignit presque aussitôt.

« Mais tu es folle ! s'exclama Edward perdu en tentant de réanimer l'appareil. C'est la deuxième fois que tu bousilles mon téléphone, me rappela-t-il.

― Je suis sûre qu'il n'est pas foutu, ce n'est que de l'eau après tout.

― Bien sûr que si ! Il ne s'allume plus à cause de toi, me réprimanda-t-il.

― Tu n'avais qu'à l'éteindre, boudai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine à moitié nue.

― C'était peut-être important !

― Tant pis. »

Il me dévisagea d'un air vicieux, je sentis grandir en lui une idée de revanche.

« Tu veux de l'eau ? Tu vas en avoir. »

Sans prévenir, il me souleva dans les airs pour me porter jusqu'à la salle de bains. Je me débattis mais rien n'y fit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Lâche-moi ! » protestai-je.

Il ne me répondit pas et se contenta d'allumer le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire qui commença à se remplir. Menant une bataille perdue d'avance, je ne fus pas surprise lorsqu'il braqua le pommeau vers moi.

« Arrête ! » criai-je.

Il m'allongea de force dans la baignoire, mes vêtements furent trempés en un rien de temps. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour le faire basculer en avant. Il résista, je lui arrachai le pommeau des mains pour le retourner contre lui.

« Mauvaise perdante ! »

Il s'avachit finalement sur moi, nous nous retrouvâmes au beau milieu d'un bain improvisé. Nous éclatâmes de rire au même instant tant la situation était enfantine.

« Tu es fou » lui dis-je heureuse.

Il redevint sérieux en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Mon rire cessa, je pris conscience de le proximité de nos visages. Il se pencha légèrement en avant pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de mes lèvres.

Mon cœur se mit à tambouriner plus fort, mes yeux clignotèrent. Il passa un bras dans mon dos pour dégrafer mon sous-vêtement qui disparut très vite. Son pouce frôla l'arrondi de mon sein avant de tourner autour de ma ceinture. Il en défit la boucle puis ouvrit ma braguette. Je relevai les fesses, il fit glisser mon pantalon le long de mes cuisses pour me mettre à nue.

Je relevai son tee-shirt mouillé pour le lui faire enlever. Il s'exécuta puis se mit debout entre mes jambes pour retirer le reste de ses vêtements.

Mes yeux se braquèrent sur son érection, je rougis. Il se rassit au fond de la baignoire et m'incita à venir me caler contre lui ce que je fis sans plus attendre. Toute son anatomie se mouva contre moi. Il m'encercla à l'aide de ses jambes et je me penchai en arrière pour pouvoir me reposer sur son torse.

Il attrapa le savon liquide et en versa un peu dans l'eau pour faire mousser notre bain. Il commença à balader ses mains sur moi pendant que je recouvrais sa mâchoire de baisers. Il me fit écarter les jambes pour pouvoir caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses puis mon intimité. Je me cramponnai à ses avants-bras pour ne pas perdre pieds trop vite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu ressens ? s'enquit-il en frictionnant mon clitoris.

― Tu veux que je te dises ce que je ressens ? m'étonnai-je en essayant de contenir mes ardeurs.

― Oui, insista-t-il en entretenant ses caresses.

― Je… C'est… bégayai-je en cherchant mes mots.

― Dis-moi.

― J'ai l'impression d'avoir une bulle de savon dans le ventre. »

Il sourit.

« Une bulle qui grossit de plus en plus et qui risque d'exploser à tout moment » repris-je.

Il renforça sa prise autour de moi et accéléra les mouvements de ses doigts pour m'amener jusqu'à l'orgasme. Je poussai un petit cri de soulagement.

Transpirante et encore rêveuse, je me tournai pour lui faire face. J'attrapai son sexe d'une main tremblante pour le presser dans ma paume.

« Tu connais la position du lotus ? me questionna-t-il tout à coup.

― Je n'ai jamais fait ça dans l'eau, admis-je.

― C'est le moment d'essayer. »

Il attrapa mes chevilles et passa mes jambes de chaque côté de son corps. Je glissai vers lui et nos intimités se touchèrent bientôt. Il me souleva légèrement et se présenta à mon entrée. Tout doucement, il me pénétra. Ma lubrification naturelle fut bien vite remplacée par de l'eau et la sensation n'en fut que plus nouvelle. Je me sentis plus étirée que d'habitude.

Il rythma mon déhanché, je soudai mon front au sien pour essayer de lire en lui.

Du plaisir, du désir, de l'envie, du bien-être… Mais y avait-il de l'amour dans son regard ? Je voulais le croire. L'idée de n'être qu'un objet sexuel pour lui me rendait folle. Aussi, je ne préférais pas y penser, quitte à me faire encore plus de mal par la suite. La vérité sur son passé me faisait peur. Il avait juré ne plus jamais vouloir s'engager avec quelqu'un. Allait-il faire une exception pour moi ?

Il convulsa sous moi et trembla pendant quelques secondes. Ma jouissance suivit peu après.

« J'ai l'impression de sentir ton cœur battre dans ma poitrine » me déclara-t-il en me serrant contre lui.

Je l'embrassai en guise de réponse.

En sortant du bain, il m'enroula dans une grande serviette à lui puis se sécha rapidement.

« Merde, tu as vu l'heure, réalisai-je en entrant dans la chambre pour me changer.

― Quoi ?

― Il est huit heures ! Nous devrions déjà être partis. »

Un peu affolés, nous nous habillâmes en quatrième vitesse. Je partis la première pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de nos amis qui n'étaient toujours pas au courant de notre relation, mis-à-part Alice.

« Bella ! Encore en retard, comme toujours, sourit Rose en m'ouvrant la porte de son bel appartement.

― Désolée, m'excusai-je en lui tendant une bouteille de vin.

― Pour une fois tu n'es pas la seule. Il manque encore Edward » me fit remarquer Alice en m'offrant un clin d'œil qui en disait long.

Je saluai tout le monde, y compris les deux jeunes gens que je ne connaissais pas. La sonnerie retentit peu de temps après et Emmett alla accueillir Edward qui avait miraculeusement trouvé du pain en route.

J'eus la folle envie d'éclater de rire lorsque ce dernier me fit la bise comme si de rien n'était.

« Salut Bella, me dit-il très sérieusement.

― Salut, répondis-je sur le même ton.

― Venez tous par là » nous interrompit Emmett.

J'attrapai la coupe de champagne qu'il me tendait, tout le monde trinqua en l'honneur du bébé qui grandissait dans le ventre de Rosalie.

« Plus que quatre mois de paix » plaisanta cette dernière.

Nous passâmes à table, Edward s'installa à ma droite. Heureusement cachée par la nappe, sa main vint se poser sur ma cuisse dénudée et son pouce caressa ma peau. J'échangeai un regard discret avec lui. De l'autre côté, Alice me donna un coup de coude.

« Je suppose que vous étiez en retard à cause d'un désir urgent ? s'enquit-elle amusée.

― En quelques sortes, soufflai-je mal-à-l'aise.

― Est-ce que les choses avancent entre vous ? chuchota-t-elle.

― Je suppose que non » lui avouai-je un peu déçue en sachant pertinemment que le sexe était toujours notre seul moyen de communiquer.

L'entrée fut servie, je dégustai avec plaisir la délicieuse salade préparée par mon amie. Vint ensuite le plat principal : un gigot d'agneau de premier choix. Tout le monde se régala, y compris la maîtresse de maison qui sauça son assiette pour ne rien perdre.

« Ma petite femme mange comme quatre en ce moment, plaisanta Emmett.

― Je ne réussirai jamais à te battre mon chéri, lui répondit-elle.

― La grossesse, ça creuse, ajouta Jasper.

― Surtout quand il s'agit du bébé de cet homme, reprit la future maman en pointant son mari du doigt.

― Tu m'étonnes, ris-je.

― Je suis tellement impatiente de voir naître ce bout de choux ! s'exclama Alice en tapant des mains.

― Moi aussi.

― Oui. »

Nous approuvâmes tous mis-à-part Edward qui disparut à la cuisine aussi sec. Inquiète, j'attrapai deux bouteilles vides et le rejoignis en prétextant débarrasser la table.

Appuyé sur le rebord de l'évier, il sursauta en me voyant arriver.

« Ça va ? » hésitai-je en devinant qu'il se sentait mal-à-l'aise à cause de l'avortement qu'avait subi Jane.

Il hocha la tête.

« Est-ce que les autres…

― Il n'y a que Jasper qui soit au courant » me coupa-t-il comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

J'encerclai sa taille maladroitement pour le serrer contre moi. Il se cramponna à moi et huma mon parfum. J'eus presque l'impression de bercer un grand enfant qui avait peur de la vie.

J'aurais voulu lui dire que toutes les femmes n'étaient pas si horribles que la peste qu'il avait eu le malheur de croiser. J'aurais voulu lui dire que moi j'étais prête à apprendre l'amour avec lui. J'aurais voulu lui dire plein de belles choses.

Mais je ne dis rien de tout cela parce que moi aussi j'avais peur.

« Merci, souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

― Décidément, vous n'êtes pas discrets » nous fit remarquer Alice en débarquant de nulle part.

Nous nous séparâmes immédiatement.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous ne voulez rien dire à personne, commença-t-elle. Il n'y a rien de mal à partager un lit sans pour autant être en couple.

― Qui ne veut rien dire à personne ? Et qui partage son lit avec qui ? » s'étonna Rosalie en entrant dans la pièce.

Alice ouvrit la bouche béate, Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard perdu.

« Vous ? hésita-t-elle en nous pointant du doigt tous les deux. Vous couchez ensemble ? s'étonna-t-elle en augmentant le volume de sa voix.

― Quoi ? reprit Jasper en entrant lui aussi dans la cuisine. Je n'y crois pas ! s'exclama-t-il en nous dévisageant gravement.

― Je suis désolée, nous dit Alice en grimaçant.

― Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, s'empressa d'ajouter Edward.

― Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Un débat ? renchérit Emmett.

― Bella et Edward couchent ensemble, lui résuma brièvement Jasper en ouvrant grand les yeux tant il ne croyait pas à ce qu'il racontait.

― NON ? Pas possible ! hurla Emmett en venant taper l'épaule d'Edward avec hargne. Vous êtes de sacrés cachottiers ! Alors quoi, vous êtes ensemble ou bien… »

Personne n'osa prononcer le moindre mot. Je jetai un coup d'œil vers mon coéquipier pour attendre une réponse de sa part.

« Non » finit-il par dire.

Ce fut comme si un nouveau coup de couteau venait d'entailler mon cœur. Ma déception fut immense puisque j'avais espéré un instant entendre l'inverse. Mais une fois de plus je compris que la vie de couple ne lui correspondait plus. Heureusement pour moi, je m'étais retenue de lui dire toutes ces choses un peu plus tôt.

« Je vois, reprit Emmett. Depuis combien de temps est-ce que…

― Un moment. »

Je regardai tour à tour le visage de mes amis qui semblaient tous plus choqués les uns que les autres.

« Vous n'êtes pas censés vous détester d'habitude ? s'enquit Jasper.

― Si.

― Mais…

― Ça n'empêche pas le reste, le coupai-je, ne préférant pas entendre une réponse blessante de plus venant d'Edward.

― Je savais bien qu'à force de jouer la comédie face à tes parents tu allais finir par te jeter sur elle, souffla Emmett à l'oreille d'Edward le moins discrètement possible.

― Tu étais au courant ? demanda Rosalie à Alice.

― Depuis quelques jours seulement.

― Comment ?

― Je les ai vu au bureau.

― Je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire.

― Nous pourrions peut-être passer au dessert, suggérai-je fatiguée de leur conversation.

― Bonne idée ! Venez » m'encouragea Alice.

Chacun de nous reprit sa place à la salle à manger. Je m'occupai de découper le gâteau et de servir tout le monde.

Comme si la découverte de notre relation leur avait cloué le bec à tous, personne ne lança de discussion vraiment prenante. Pire encore, lorsqu'Edward osa caresser mes lèvres pour essuyer un peu de chocolat fondu, ils nous observèrent tous d'un regard empli d'incompréhension.

« Je crois qu'il va falloir nous habituer à les voir comme ça, annonça Rosalie.

― Je crois aussi » ajouta Jasper.

Tout juste novice concernant les démonstrations en public qui n'étaient pas mensongères, je posai ma tête sur l'épaule d'Edward comme j'avais l'habitude de le faire lorsque nous étions seuls. Il se tourna vers moi pour murmurer quelques mots à mon oreille.

« Ils me font peur.

― Je te comprends, lui répondis-je.

― Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? tenta Alice.

― Rien. »

Finalement vers minuit, tous les invités s'éclipsèrent. Après avoir salué mes amis, je montai à bord de ma voiture et Edward dans la sienne. Nous nous suivîmes sur quelques kilomètres puis, bien avant d'être arrivé à l'appartement, la belle Volvo argentée se gara sur le bas côté. Un peu perplexe, j'en fis de même.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es arrêté ? » lui demandai-je en sortant de l'habitacle.

Il marcha le long du trottoir d'un pas assuré pour ensuite prendre mon visage en coupe.

« Est-ce que nous ne risquons pas de tout mélanger ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix vacillante.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? m'étonnai-je.

― Je ne peux pas te donner plus que ce que je te donne déjà, continua-t-il. Je n'y arriverais pas. Je n'en aurais pas la force.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? tremblai-je.

― Promets-moi une chose Bella, reprit-il sérieusement.

― Laquelle ?

― Ne tombe jamais amoureuse de moi. Tu n'auras rien en retour. »

Sa requête me fit froid dans le dos. Tous mes muscles se contractèrent, mon cœur fit un saut dans le vide, je me sentis défaillir.

« Je n'en avais pas l'intention, mentis-je malgré tout.

― Tu es sûre de toi ?

― Sûre et certaine. »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment-là que je compris vraiment ce qui hantait mon corps et mon âme depuis tout ce temps.

J'étais amoureuse d'Edward.


	22. Chapitre 21

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 21<strong>

Je n'avais pas trouvé la force de m'éloigner de lui.

La routine suivait son cours. Ma souffrance s'intensifiait, mon amour aussi. Chaque jour était une épreuve pour moi mais je tenais le coup malgré tout. Le simple fait d'être près d'Edward me suffisait, du moins pour l'instant. Mettre un terme à notre liaison me semblait inconcevable. J'avais trop besoin de lui et de ses câlins protecteurs. S'il ne voulait rien de plus que du sexe, j'étais prête à l'accepter. Lorsque j'étais dans ses bras, rien ne m'empêchait de rêver à une situation meilleure. Me voiler la face était ma dernière issue.

L'avion se posa sur le sol américain à neuf heures cinquante-six.

« Nous y sommes ! m'exclamai-je enchantée.

― Je te rappelle que nous sommes ici pour travailler » me résonna Edward en souriant malgré tout.

_Barclays_ nous avait envoyés tous les deux à New York pour concrétiser un projet important. Notre emploi du temps n'était cependant pas trop chargé et je comptais bien profiter de ce court séjour pour découvrir les lieux.

Nous récupérâmes nos bagages pour ensuite monter à bord de l'un de ces célèbres taxis jaunes de la ville. Pendant le trajet, je m'émerveillai en regardant le paysage à travers la vitre. Arrivés à l'hôtel, la réceptionniste nous remit à chacun la clef de notre chambre.

« Dixième étage pour Mademoiselle, seizième pour Monsieur » nous précisa-t-elle.

Nous grimaçâmes en échangeant un regard plus qu'expressif.

« Est-ce que vous pouvez trouver deux chambres plus proches l'une de l'autre ? tenta Edward. Nous devons…

― L'hôtel est complet, je suis désolée, trancha-t-elle.

― Merci » conclut-il ironiquement.

Nous empruntâmes l'ascenseur, je disparus la première pour aller ranger mes affaires. En ouvrant la porte de ma chambre, j'eus un moment de réflexion en apercevant le lit simple : dormir à deux n'allait pas être chose facile.

Je posai ma valise dans l'armoire puis ma trousse de toilette dans la salle de bains. Un peu plus tard, Edward vint toquer à ma porte.

« Est-ce que toi aussi tu as un lit simple ? lui demandai-je avant même de le laisser entrer.

― Oui.

― Comment est-ce que nous allons faire ?

― Pour ?

― Pour dormir ensemble !

― Tu veux dormir avec moi ? s'étonna-t-il.

― Pas toi ? hésitai-je vexée.

― Si. »

Il me prit par la taille et m'offrit un baiser prometteur. Je souris, heureuse de retrouver la complicité qui nous unissait tant lorsque nous étions seuls.

« Je me suis habitué à t'entendre parler en plein milieu de la nuit » ajouta-t-il.

Je lui souris tout en espérant n'avoir jamais rien révélé d'important au cours de mon sommeil.

« Tu dis parfois des choses très intéressantes, m'avoua-t-il cependant.

― C'est-à-dire ? » m'inquiétai-je, ayant toujours su que ce défaut m'humilierait un jour.

Il se mordit la joue en gardant un air sérieux.

« Alors ? insistai-je en le dévisageant gravement.

― Edward…

― Edward ?

― Tu dis souvent mon prénom » m'expliqua-t-il.

Je me sentis rougir, il caressa ma pommette du bout des doigts.

« Tu veux visiter ?

― Quoi ? m'enquis-je perdue.

― Je te rappelle que nous sommes à New York, rit-il. Et nous avons la journée de libre.

― Oui, c'est génial ! réalisai-je. Allons-y. »

Notre hôtel étant situé à Manhattan, nous décidâmes de visiter le quartier avant toute chose. Tout y passa : Wall Street, la statue de la liberté, Times Square et bien entendu Central Park.

« Je vais attraper froid à la langue, dépêche-toi ! » s'exclama Edward.

Après avoir acheté un cornet de glace géant composé de dix boules différentes, j'essayais désormais de prendre une photo de nous deux en train de lécher les bords de cette énorme friandise.

J'appuyai sur le déclencheur et me dépêchai de tourner l'appareil vers nous pour observer la photo.

« C'est tout noir, constatai-je.

― Tu as pris le sol en photo idiote ! Laisse-moi faire. »

À son tour, il tenta d'immortaliser l'instant. Sur le cliché, il n'y avait que nos cheveux.

« Toi non plus tu n'es pas doué. Je recommence. »

Cette fois-ci, j'étirai mon bras au maximum. Debout au milieu d'une grande allée du parc, je perdis l'équilibre en faisant vaciller Edward. La glace atterrit sur ma poitrine, le flash nous éblouit.

« Bravo, rit-il.

― C'est de ta faute ! criai-je.

― N'importe quoi, n'essaie pas de…

― Tais-toi, j'ai froid maintenant, le coupai-je en essayant de nettoyer mon pull.

― Tu as réussi à cadrer ce coup-ci » continua-t-il hilare en zyeutant l'appareil photo.

Pour le faire taire, j'attrapai un peu de glace dans la paume pour l'écraser contre sa joue.

« Eh ! protesta-t-il.

― On devait la finir à deux » me justifiai-je en tremblant à cause de mon vêtement mouillé.

Le mois de septembre était déjà frais sur la côte est des États-Unis.

« Tu veux bien me faire un câlin ? Je suis congelée, le défiai-je en enroulant mes bras autour de lui.

― Vas-t-en, mes habits sont encore propres, me repoussa-t-il.

― Trop tard » conclus-je en me collant à lui.

Résigné, il frictionna mes bras en respirant mon odeur. Sa chaleur corporelle m'enveloppa rapidement. Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds pour lui voler un baiser, il répondit à mon échange avec langueur. J'eus bientôt l'occasion de sentir son excitation près de ma cuisse.

« Tu as les lèvres violettes, remarqua-t-il comme si de rien n'était.

― Je meurs de froid. »

Il attrapa l'ourlet de mon tricot.

« Tu ne comptes pas me déshabiller au milieu de tout ce monde quand même ? lui demandai-je en désignant les passants de la main.

― Non, rit-il. Enlève juste ton pull, j'en ai un pour toi. »

Il fouilla à l'intérieur de son sac à dos pour finalement me tendre son habit. Je retirai mon pull humide en vitesse et enfilai le sien à la place. Il agrippa ma taille une nouvelle fois pour me rapprocher de lui.

« J'ai faim, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire en entendant mon ventre gargouiller.

― Il est tard, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel pour constater que le soleil commençait déjà à disparaître. Viens. »

Nous quittâmes le parc pour retrouver les rues bondées du centre-ville où les restaurants se succédaient. Après avoir errer un moment, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur d'une brasserie où les clients affluaient par dizaine.

L'un des serveurs nous fit signe de le suivre, nous nous installâmes entre deux banquettes qui permettaient de conserver l'intimité de tous.

« Qu'est-ce que tu prends ? demandai-je à Edward après avoir consulté la carte.

― Des pâtes.

― Moi aussi.

― Une bouteille de vin rouge, ça te va ?

― Oui. »

En attendant que les plats fussent servis, nous trinquâmes une fois, deux fois, trois fois… Le vin ne tarda pas à faire son chemin vers mon cerveau.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne, me plaignis-je.

― Déjà ? Tu es désastreuse, rit mon partenaire.

― C'est à cause de toi.

― Je ne t'ai pas forcée à boire, se défendit-il.

― Tu as toujours de la glace sur ton pull, remarquai-je un peu niaisement.

― La faute à qui ?

― La faute à l'appareil photo. Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Passe-le moi ! »

Il me tendit le petit objet, je fis défiler les premiers clichés pour finalement découvrir celui où ma poitrine recouverte de glace illuminait l'écran.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? m'enquis-je en tournant l'appareil vers Edward.

― Tes seins prennent toute la place, me dit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

― Tu aimes ma poitrine ? » osai-je lui demander grâce à l'alcool qui se promenait dans mes veines.

Il bu une nouvelle gorgée de vin et se racla la gorge en faisant la moue.

« Oui, m'avoua-t-il simplement. Pourquoi ? hésita-t-il ensuite.

― Il faut bien que je trouve un moyen de recevoir des compliments venant de ta part, lâchai-je d'un air mélancolique.

― Tu insinues que je ne te fais jamais de compliment ?

― Exactement !

― Toi non plus.

― C'est parce que tu ne m'en fais pas, me justifiai-je.

― Idem de mon côté.

― Menteur.

― Menteuse. »

Je remplis mon verre une fois de plus.

« Je suis désolé pour l'attente, s'excusa le serveur en déposant enfin nos plats sur la table.

― Est-ce que vous pouvez nous apporter une deuxième bouteille de vin ?

― Bien sûr. »

Je commençai à manger tout de suite tant mon ventre criait famine. Edward non plus ne tarda pas à entamer son assiette.

« Tu as de belles lèvres, lâcha-t-il en plein milieu du repas.

― N'essaie pas de te rattraper.

― Tu vois ! Je te fais un compliment et tu n'es pas contente, protesta-t-il.

― Tu t'es forcé.

― Non, me contra-t-il.

― Si.

― Non, je le pense vraiment. »

Je ruminai en silence.

« Elles sont pleines et bien rosées, continua-t-il. J'ai même envie de les mordre parfois. »

J'ouvris grand les yeux, un peu surprise par sa déclaration.

« N'en fais pas trop, rétorquai-je gênée.

― Ta bouche est ma gourmandise préférée » m'avoua-t-il en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

Je me mordis la joue tandis que mon corps commençait sérieusement à s'enflammer. Il tendit le bras vers moi pour caresser mes lèvres du bout de l'index. J'embrassai la pulpe de son doigt en rougissant légèrement. Il inspira profondément.

« Tes baisers me rendent fou. »

Le silence se réinstalla entre nous. Je fis abstraction de mon urgent désir pour lui en essayant de me distraire avec mon plat de pâtes et le vin qui coulait à flot.

Le serveur nous apporta nos desserts un peu plus tard. Je croquai à pleines dents dans le biscuit qui accompagnait mon tiramisu.

« Puisqu'il est l'heure des compliments, sache que ce sont tes mains qui me fascinent le plus » repris-je après une certaine hésitation.

Il releva le nez vers moi en m'interrogeant du regard.

« Elles sont habiles et douces, commençai-je en avalant ma salive de travers. J'adore observer tes doigts lorsque tu joues du piano. »

Il posa ses couverts sur la table et inspecta ses mains sous toutes les coutures.

« Tu me fais voir des milliers d'étoiles à chaque fois que tu me touches » repris-je en frôlant l'infarctus.

Il me sourit timidement puis remonta la manche de mon pull pour pouvoir effleurer mon bras avec sa paume. J'eus la chair de poule presque instantanément. Ma température corporelle augmenta encore.

« Bella.

― Oui ?

― Je suis en train de me consumer, m'affirma-t-il d'une voix rauque.

― Moi aussi. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son entrejambe que je devinais gonflée. Audacieuse, je retirai mon escarpin pour poser mon pied entre ses cuisses.

« Tu veux me tuer ? s'enquit-il.

― Je veux juste te sentir » l'informai-je en pressant son sexe contre mon talon.

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux nerveusement avant de se pencher vers moi pour m'embrasser à en perdre haleine.

« Rentrons à l'hôtel » décida-t-il à bout de souffle.

Nous courûmes hors du restaurant après avoir laisser deux billets sur la table. Une fois dans le taxi, il nous fallut rassembler beaucoup de courage pour ne pas succomber trop tôt. Dans l'ascenseur de l'hôtel, Edward me plaqua contre le grand miroir pour commencer à me dévorer le cou. Il me porta jusque devant la porte de ma chambre et nous nous enfermâmes enfin à l'intérieur de la petite pièce.

Ses chaussures valsèrent, mon pantalon disparut en un temps record. Je bataillai avec son pull pour finalement le lui retirer violemment. Nous nous retrouvâmes bien vite en sous-vêtements.

Il parsema mon décolleté de tendres baisers pendant que j'ondulais mes hanches contre lui. Il me souleva dans les airs pour nous faire allonger sur le lit peu après. Je baissai son boxer, il dégrafa mon soutien-gorge puis tira sur ma culotte pour ne laisser aucune barrière entre nous.

Son pouce flatta mon intimité, j'enroulai mes bras autour de son cou pour le rapprocher de moi. Il me pénétra brusquement en me faisant sursauter.

Une fois de plus, je perdis pieds sous ses coups de hanches. Nos corps fusionnèrent, mes pensées devinrent incohérentes. Ma jouissance atteignit des sommets.

•

La lumière du jour mit un terme à mes songes. Je m'étirai en poussant un petit cri aigu. Les bras protecteurs d'Edward renforcèrent leur prise autour de moi, signe qu'il était réveillé lui aussi. Je frottai ma joue contre son cou en guise de salut.

« Je ne veux pas aller travailler, baragouina-t-il dans sa barbe en gardant les yeux fermés.

― Moi non plus » admis-je en passant mes doigts dans ses cheveux.

Il empauma mon sein et embrassa mon épaule. Son érection rencontra ma cuisse et se rapprocha bien vite de mon intimité.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de faire cela maintenant, le prévins-je.

― S'il te plaît » me supplia-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

Ses doigts longèrent mon ventre pour aller caresser mon sexe. Par acquis de conscience, je jetai un coup d'œil à mon cellulaire qui affichait neuf heures neuf. Neuf heures neuf ?

« Edward ! Nous sommes vraiment très très en retard ! » m'exclamai-je tout à coup.

Affolée, je le repoussai sans attendre et mon genoux butta entre ses jambes sans ménagement. Il cria, je roulai sur le côté pour me fracasser par terre (voilà sans doute pourquoi je n'aimais pas les lits simples).

« Aïe, gémis-je en essayant vainement de me relever.

― Tu m'as castré ! hurla Edward qui comprimait son entrejambe dans ses mains pour tenter de soulager la douleur.

― Désolée » soufflai-je en massant mes fesses endolories par la chute.

Après quelques secondes, il s'assit sur le rebord du lit en grimaçant.

« Tu es vraiment maladroite. Est-ce que ça va ?

― Je crois que oui, mentis-je. Et toi ?

― J'espère. »

J'attrapai sa paume pour me remettre sur pieds. J'inspectai mon postérieur pour finalement apercevoir un gros bleu sur ma peau blême.

« Tu risques d'avoir mal, remarqua Edward en fixant mon derrière.

― N'en profite pas pour mâter mon cul, le réprimandai-je.

― Ce n'est pas mon genre. »

Sur ces mots, il enfila un peignoir et disparut en vitesse pour aller se préparer dans sa chambre. Je filai à la salle de bains.

Une demi heure plus tard, nous arrivâmes enfin au pied du gratte-ciel qui allait être notre lieu de travail pour les prochains jours. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur du bâtiment où une jeune secrétaire nous indiqua le chemin à suivre pour rejoindre le personnel financier de l'établissement.

« Nous sommes vraiment désolés, notre avion a eu du retard, s'excusa Edward auprès du directeur qui nous attendait impatiemment dans son bureau. Nous sommes arrivés à New York il n'y a même pas une heure, renchérit-il.

― Je vois.

― Cela ne se reproduira plus.

― Bien, suivez-moi. »

Il nous présenta les six agents qui allaient faire équipe avec nous. Six hommes attablés autour d'une grande table ovale qui n'attendaient plus que nous. Tous me regardèrent comme si j'étais une intruse et je fis tout mon possible pour faire semblant de n'avoir rien remarqué.

« Je crois que vous connaissez très bien l'objectif de notre projet commun, reprit le directeur après avoir parlementer un moment avec nous. Je vous laisse gérer l'affaire ensemble. Bonne chance. »

Edward s'installa avec les autres, je l'imitai après quelques secondes de réflexion. Le ton professionnel fut donné et une réunion masculinisée commença. Je me sentis tout de suite mise à l'écart, comme transparente.

À côté de moi, un grand brun me reluqua des pieds à la tête en s'attardant sur mes jambes croisées. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de me replonger dans la conversation qu'entretenaient les autres.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord » tentai-je pour la énième en les entendant dire des absurdités.

Personne ne me prêta attention, Edward se contenta de me dévorer des yeux sans considérer mes propos. Aussi, un peu abusive sans doute, je mis deux doigts dans ma bouche pour siffler un bon coup. Tout le monde se tût pour me regarder. Je souris timidement avant de prendre la parole.

« Laissez-moi vous expliquer quelque chose. »

Je me levai maladroitement pour aller résumer la situation sur le tableau blanc accroché au mur. Une évidence majeure ne semblait pas les avoir alertés et je trouvai préférable de leur faire remarquer. À la fin de mon discours, personne ne trouva rien à redire.

« Vous avez bien fait d'intervenir, me remercia poliment l'un des agents.

― En effet, merci _Isabella_, ajouta mon voisin de table en m'offrant un clin d'œil qui se voulait discret.

― _Bella _» le rectifia Edward en le dévisageant méchamment.

La journée fila à vive allure, nous travaillâmes sans relâche pour concevoir les fondations de notre lourd projet. Après mon intervention, l'équipe finit par comprendre que j'avais moi aussi mon mot à dire, personne n'osa me contredire une seule fois.

« Je suis épuisée, dis-je à Edward dans le taxi qui nous ramenait à l'hôtel. C'est insoutenable de ne travailler qu'avec des hommes.

― Tu t'en sors plutôt bien.

― Tu trouves ?

― Surtout quand un imbécile te mate sans aucune pudeur, ajouta-t-il en grinçant des dents.

― Tu parles du mec qui était assis à côté de moi ?

― Oui. J'ai bien failli lui faire bouffer sa cravate, grogna-t-il.

― La prochaine fois n'hésite pas » l'encourageai-je alors que nous arrivions à destination.

Edward m'emmena jusqu'au seizième étage pour me montrer sa chambre que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de découvrir.

« La tienne est plus grande que la mienne ! m'exclamai-je jalouse en allant faire un tour sur son balcon.

― Où est-ce que nous allons ce soir ? me demanda-t-il avec curiosité.

― Comme tu veux, lui répondis-je en passant mes bras autour de sa taille.

― Brooklyn ?

― Excellente idée. »

Un sandwich à la main, nous déambulions dans les rues de ce célèbre quartier new-yorkais.

« Dis, m'interrompit Edward dans mes rêveries. Tu vois cette grande roue là-bas ?

― Oui, pourquoi ?

― Parfait, viens. »

Nous nous rapprochâmes du parc d'attractions au pas de course. Arrivé face à l'entrée majestueuse, Edward acheta deux places et nous pénétrâmes enfin à l'intérieur d'un monde où les adultes redevenaient enfants le temps d'une soirée.

« Un labyrinthe ! Allons-y. »

Après une attente interminable, nous entrâmes finalement dans un tunnel sombre entravé par des rouleaux compresseurs géants.

« Je n'arrive pas à passer, paniquai-je.

― Vas-y, m'incita Edward pendant que les autres nous doublaient impatients.

― Non. »

Lorsque tout le monde eut disparu, il me poussa entre les deux gros cylindres et je criai de toutes mes forces avant de ressortir de l'autre côté. Il me rejoignit sans tergiverser.

« Espèce de traite ! » l'engueulai-je.

Il me plaqua contre la paroi du tunnel et m'embrassa pour me faire taire.

« Nous sommes les derniers à cause de toi, reprit-il.

― Tant pis. »

Et tout à coup, le sol se déroba sous nos pieds. Nous atterrîmes dans un petite pièce ronde pleine de boules.

« Et maintenant ? » m'enquis-je perdue en nageant dans la piscine de plastique.

Il éclata de rire avant de me faire signe de lui suivre. Nous passâmes à travers un tonneau pour finalement retomber au beau milieu d'une allée infinie.

« Nous sommes perdus, réalisai-je.

― Ce qui est normal puisque nous sommes dans un labyrinthe, me fit remarquer Edward. Viens.

― Qu'est-ce que c'est ? le retins-je en fixant le sol.

― Un tapis roulant.

― Mais il marche à l'envers ! Je n'arriverai jamais à avancer ! m'affolai-je.

― Mais si.

― Non.

― Je te dis que si. »

Il m'entraîna à sa suite. Nous nous retrouvâmes affalés par terre après avoir avancé d'un mètre.

« Tu vois, ris-je.

― Laisse-moi faire. »

Il se releva et m'aida à me remettre sur pieds moi aussi.

« Monte sur mon dos.

― Tu es sûr ?

― Allez ! »

Je sautai sur lui sans ménagement, nous nous esclaffâmes au même instant tant la situation était hilarante.

« Avance. »

Il s'engagea sur le tapis et se mit à courir. Je hurlai par peur de tomber mais nous réussîmes malgré tout à atteindre le bout du tunnel.

« Tu as réussi ! m'exclamai-je fière de lui.

― Tu m'étrangles, chuchota-t-il sans pouvoir parler plus fort.

― Pardon » m'excusai-je en descendant.

Dans la pénombre, mes lèvres effleurèrent les siennes. Il empauma mes fesses pour me rapprocher de son corps bouillant.

Puis le plafond commença à s'affaisser au dessus de nous. Ni une ni deux, Edward prit ma main et nous courûmes en direction de la sortie en riant à gorge déployée.

« C'était épuisant, soufflai-je une fois dehors.

― Comme tu dis.

- Est-ce que tu te sens capable de gagner ce nounours pour moi ? lui demandai-je soudain en pointant du doigt le plus mignon des ours en peluche de la fête foraine.

― Trop facile » feinta-t-il en se rapprochant du stand de tir.

Il tira une première fois sur la cible à l'aide d'un pistolet à billes. Après une échec total, il réessaya sans grand succès.

« Tu es nul, constatai-je.

― Je faisais quelques essais. Maintenant chut, j'ai besoin de me concentrer. »

Après huit essais désastreux, je finis par éclater de rire face à sa nullité.

« Arrête de te moquer et essaye puisque tu es si forte, se rebella-t-il.

― D'accord. »

J'attrapai l'arme en plastique et la pointai sans grande conviction vers le cadran multicolore. Je fermai les yeux.

« Ne ferme pas les yeux ! s'affola Edward.

― Chacun sa méthode. »

Je tirai.

« Félicitations mademoiselle ! cria le forain. Vous avez tiré droit dans le mille.

― Vous êtes sûr ? s'enquit Edward en triturant le col de sa chemise.

― Certain.

― Génial ! criai-je folle de joie.

― Quelle peluche voulez-vous ?

― Le gros nounours noir, répondis-je sans hésitation.

― Le voilà. »

Je serrai l'ours dans mes bras en riant ouvertement face à Edward qui affichait une mine dépitée.

« La chance du débutant, me dit-il.

― Sûrement.

― Passons aux choses sérieuses, tu vas moins faire la maline à partir de maintenant » conclut-il en m'entraînant à sa suite.

Il s'arrêta au pied des montagnes russes d'une hauteur vertigineuse. Je le regardai inquiète.

« Ne me dis pas que tu veux monter là-dedans ?

― Si, me contredit-il tout sourire.

― Non.

― Si, insista-t-il. Et tu vas venir avec moi.

― Pas question ! »

Pourtant, près d'un quart d'heure plus tard, nous nous retrouvâmes tous deux solidement attachés à l'intérieur d'un wagon rouge plein à craquer.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as entraînée là-dedans ? m'énervai-je tandis que le wagon démarrait.

― Tu vas adorer.

― Je te déteste » boudai-je en me cramponnant aux accoudoirs.

Les cris fusèrent lorsque nous passâmes un premier looping, je reconnus ne pas m'être amusée comme ça depuis longtemps. Malgré tout, je fus plus que nauséeuse à la sortie du manège, si bien que je faillis m'écrouler par terre tant la tête me tournait.

« Bella ? s'inquiéta Edward en passant un bras sous mon cou et l'autre sous mes genoux pour me soulever.

― Tu mériterais que je te vomisse dessus. »

Il sourit et passa récupérer nos affaires que nous avions laissées dans le vestiaire prévu à cet effet.

« Faisons quelque chose de plus calme » suggéra-t-il en me portant toujours dans ses bras.

Il se dirigea vers la grande roue qui dominait le parc. Nous montâmes à bord d'une cabine vide pour ne pas être dérangés par des inconnus. Une fois au sommet, il glissa un bras dans mon dos, je m'appuyai contre son torse pour profiter de cet instant magique.

« C'est magnifique, constatai-je en admirant le paysage qui nous était offert de si haut.

― Oui. »

Le silence revint envahir notre bulle pendant un moment.

J'observais sa main soudée à la mienne en ayant presque l'impression d'être importante à ses yeux. Je m'imaginais être sa petite amie, celle qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais bien malheureusement, je savais qu'Edward ne pouvait plus aimer quiconque depuis ce jour où Jane l'avait quitté.

« À quoi penses-tu ? finit-il par me demander.

― À rien.

― Dis-moi.

― Je suis fatiguée. »

Il plaqua ses lèvres contre mon front et me serra fort. Dans la pénombre de la nuit, il ne s'aperçut jamais qu'une larme roulait sur ma joue.


	23. Chapitre 22

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 22<strong>

Thanksgiving fut un vrai régal pour moi. J'eus l'occasion de retrouver toute ma famille pendant quelques jours ainsi que mes rares amis de Liverpool. Parallèlement, ce court voyage ne fit que renforcer ma dépendance envers Edward. Une semaine loin de lui fut insoutenable et cet éloignement fut d'autant plus pénible lors des vacances de Noël. Aussi, je fus plus que soulagée lorsqu'il me demanda d'écourter mon séjour pour pouvoir passer le réveillon de la Saint Sylvestre avec ses parents et moi.

« Tu es prête ? me demanda-t-il après s'être garé dans le jardin.

― Oui » lui répondis-je avant de sortir de la voiture.

Le porte d'entrée de la belle demeure décorée pour l'occasion s'ouvrit et Esmée accourut vers nous enchantée.

« Bella, je suis tellement contente de te voir, me salua-t-elle en m'étreignant gentiment.

― Moi aussi Esmée.

― Bonsoir mon chéri, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son fils en le serrant contre elle un moment.

― Bonsoir maman.

― Suivez-moi, il fait un froid de canard dehors. »

L'intérieur de la villa était tout aussi splendide que l'extérieur. Les paillettes semblaient avoir inondé l'espace et un magnifique sapin de Noël arpentait encore le salon.

« Félicitations Esmée, la décoration est magnifique.

― Merci ma belle. »

Edward m'aida à me débarrasser de mon manteau, son index frôla mes hanches et nos regards s'accrochèrent le temps d'une seconde.

« Tu es sublime ! s'exclama bientôt Esmée en pointant ma tenue du doigt.

― En effet, renchérit Carlisle en apparaissant de nulle part.

― Merci. »

Après avoir échangé quelques mots avec eux, Edward et moi disparûmes à l'étage pour poser notre valise commune dans sa chambre. Avant de ressortir de la pièce, ce dernier m'attrapa par le bras pour m'empêcher de filer trop vite.

« Ils ont raison, tu es vraiment très belle ce soir, souffla-t-il à mon oreille en caressant l'ourlet de ma robe noire.

― Tu n'es pas mal non plus » lui avouai-je sincère.

Il se pencha tout doucement vers moi et déposa ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes. Ses mains agrippèrent ma taille, notre baiser s'éternisa.

« Allons les rejoindre, décrétai-je finalement.

― D'accord. »

De retour au salon, Carlisle remplit quatre coupes de champagne et nous trinquâmes en l'honneur de ce dernier jour de l'année. Les hommes commencèrent à parler de sport, Esmée disparut à la cuisine et je m'empressai de la rejoindre pour l'aider à préparer le repas.

« Où est le citron ? lui demandai-je en voulant aromatiser les crevettes.

― Dans le frigo. »

J'attrapai l'agrume que je me dépêchai de couper en deux.

« C'est vraiment dommage que tu n'aies pas été là pour Noël, reprit-elle aussitôt.

― Je suis désolée. Charlie et Renée ne peuvent pas se passer de moi pour ce genre d'événements. »

J'attrapai une cuillère à soupe pour déposer quelques crevettes sur un avocat.

« Comment vont-ils ? continua-t-elle d'un air curieux.

― Ils vont très biens merci, lui répondis-je gênée.

― J'aimerais beaucoup les rencontrer, ajouta-t-elle timidement.

― Je comprends mais ils sont très occupés pour l'instant, mentis-je en voulant à tout prix changer de sujet. Et puis Liverpool n'est pas la porte à côté.

― Edward me dit la même chose à chaque fois que je lui en parle » m'expliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant légèrement de moi.

J'avalai ma salive maladroitement en me sentant faiblir.

« Est-ce qu'ils savent seulement que tu as un petit ami ? devina-t-elle en posant une main rassurante sur mon épaule.

― Pas vraiment, lui confiai-je.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne leur as rien dit ?

― Je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de leur présenter Edward, inventai-je.

― Je suis sûre qu'ils seraient très heureux d'apprendre que mon fils est l'homme de ta vie.

― Je ne sais pas, paniquai-je en entendant les mots _homme_ et _vie_ dans la même phrase. Je préfère attendre encore un peu pour leur en parler, être sûre que… »

Je me coupai net, elle me sourit tendrement en comprenant sans doute où je voulais en venir.

« Ne doute jamais d'une chose Bella, Edward t'aime plus que tout. Je suis sa mère. Je le vois. »

Si seulement…

« J'espère vraiment que nous pourrons être tous réunis à la prochaine occasion, ajouta-t-elle.

- Vous avez besoin d'aide ? nous interrompit Carlisle en entrant dans la cuisine.

― Non, l'entrée est prête. »

Nous nous installâmes à table peu après. Le dîner fut formidable, chaque met ravit mes papilles. Nous parlâmes des vacances, du travail. Puis les douze coups de minuit retentirent enfin.

« Bonne année ! »

Nous nous embrassâmes tous les quatre puis chaque paire se reforma.

« Je t'aime, dit Esmée à son mari.

― Je t'aime aussi ma chérie » termina ce dernier en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de son épouse.

Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard timide. Il caressa ma joue du bout des doigts.

« Ils sont tellement démonstratifs, murmura-t-il à mon oreille d'une voix tremblante.

― Ils ont raison de s'aimer » lui répondis-je mal-à-l'aise.

Ses yeux si expressifs me transpercèrent de part en part. Il se pencha vers moi pour nicher son visage dans mon cou.

« J'aimerais pouvoir faire comme eux, murmura-t-il contre ma peau.

― Rien ne t'en empêche » lui confessai-je tout bas, pleine d'espoir.

Il releva le nez vers moi l'air perdu. Sans prononcer le moindre mot, il resserra notre étreinte et respira mon odeur à pleins poumons.

« Au contraire, finit-il par me dire d'un air contrarié. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller. J'ai trop peur. »

Je hochai la tête machinalement même si sa réponse ne me plaisait pas du tout.

« Esmée et moi allons nous coucher, nous annonça son père un peu plus tard. J'espère que la soirée vous a plu.

― Oui bien sûr, le rassurai-je. Merci d'avoir préparé un si bon dîner.

― Bonne nuit.

― À demain. »

Ils s'éclipsèrent et Edward m'entraîna au salon où seule une petite lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce. Il me fit asseoir sur ses genoux, j'enroulai mes bras autour de lui. Nous demeurâmes muets pendant de longues minutes, tous deux gênés par nos paroles précédentes.

« Merci de continuer à jouer le jeu pour mes parents, me dit-il finalement afin de rompre le silence devenu pesant.

― Je trouve cela assez facile depuis que nous couchons ensemble » plaisantai-je pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Il se mordit la joue et m'incita à poursuivre.

« Nous ne faisons pas grand chose de moins lorsque nous sommes seulement tous les deux, lui fis-je remarquer.

― Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, me contra-t-il.

― Pourquoi ?

― L'amour n'est pas fait pour moi Bella, me déclara-t-il subitement en baladant ses mains moites sur mon bras nu.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu dis ça ? m'enquis-je la boule au ventre.

― Je ne veux pas me marier. Je ne veux plus faire de projets concernant l'avenir, commença-t-il en me dévisageant gravement. Quant aux enfants, j'ai bien trop peur d'en avoir. Cela représente un engagement trop important et je ne veux plus jamais me retrouver pieds et poings liés à quelqu'un » m'expliqua-t-il tristement.

Ses aveux me firent froid dans le dos. Même si je connaissais déjà son point du vue sur le sujet, jamais je ne l'avais entendu exprimé ses sentiments aussi clairement.

« Les femmes ne sont pas toutes les mêmes, le rassurai-je en espérant le faire changer d'avis.

― Tu mérites tellement mieux que moi.

― Ce n'est pas vrai, le contrai-je en me blottissant contre lui. Je suis bien avec toi, osai-je lui avouer.

― Ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà, reprit-il en me serrant fort. N'oublie pas la promesse que tu m'as faite.

― Je ne l'oublie pas. »

Je fermai les yeux pour me laisser porter par mes rêves et oublier la dure réalité à laquelle je devais faire face.

•

Au petit matin, les premiers rayons du soleil me firent entrouvrir les yeux. Me souvenant m'être endormie sur le canapé dans les bras d'Edward, je mis quelques secondes à comprendre que nous étions désormais tous les deux dans sa chambre d'adolescent. Je jetai un coup d'œil à ma tenue pour constater que je ne portais plus que mes sous-vêtements. Un peu déboussolée, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même et observai Edwardqui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Je n'avais pas oublié ce qu'il m'avait dit la veille au soir.

« Si seulement tu pouvais m'aimer comme moi je t'aime » soufflai-je d'un ton inaudible.

Mon index caressa tout doucement son front. Sans trop comprendre, un premier sanglot m'échappa, puis un autre et encore un autre. Je me mis à pleurer sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Tout en essayant d'être la plus silencieuse possible, je reniflai un bon coup et essuyai mes larmes qui se rependaient sur l'oreiller. J'eus un soubresaut malheureux, Edward bougea.

« Bella » gémit-il encore assoupi en enserrant ma taille.

Je le laissai se rapprocher de moi sans un mot. Il frotta son nez contre mon cou et ses lèvres embrassèrent bientôt les miennes. Après un instant de silence, il se recula légèrement et prit mon visage en coupe. Grâce à la pénombre de la pièce, il ne remarqua rien.

« Tu as bien dormi ? me demanda-t-il tout bas.

― Oui et toi ? lui répondis-je en esquissant un sourire qui sonnait faux.

― Aussi. »

Il plaça sa tête près de mon épaule pour dessiner des arabesques sur ma peau.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui ? lui demandai-je curieuse en espérant pouvoir me changer les idées et profiter de lui tant que j'en avais encore la force.

― Ce que tu veux. »

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, ayant besoin de le sentir.

« Je suppose que c'est toi qui m'a déshabillée hier soir, repris-je afin d'oublier ma peine.

― Qui d'autre ? sourit-il.

― J'espère que tu n'as pas trop profité de la situation… éludai-je ironiquement.

― Absolument pas, tu me connais. »

Sur ce, il caressa ma poitrine et se mit à remuer le bassin. Ma respiration s'affola.

« Je te rappelle que nous sommes chez tes parents, le prévins-je avant de me perdre dans ses bras.

― Et alors ? me défia-t-il en extirpant mon sein de son bonnet.

― Edward, insistai-je, n'ayant pas trop la tête à faire des galipettes.

― J'ai envie de toi » m'avoua-t-il en embrassant mon mamelon tendu.

Il pressa son sexe contre mon bas ventre. Malgré mon désir pour lui, je ne pus me résoudre à aller plus loin.

« Arrête, insistai-je.

― Tu es méchante » bouda-t-il comme un jeune enfant.

Il me vola un chaste baiser et bondit hors du lit. Il poussa le rideau afin de regarder à travers la fenêtre. Son visage s'illumina.

« Viens voir, me dit-il enchanté.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Viens » insista-t-il.

Septique, j'enroulai le drap autour de moi pour me lever sans avoir froid.

« Il a neigé ! m'exclamai-je bientôt en voyant le paysage immaculé de blanc.

― Oui.

― Allons nous préparer » m'emballai-je en ayant la folle envie de me jeter dans la poudreuse.

Après avoir pris une douche rapide chacun, nous nous habillâmes au plus vite pour rejoindre l'extérieur.

« La guerre est ouverte, criai-je en attrapant un peu de neige dans ma paume pour mitrailler Edward.

― Attends ! protesta-t-il. Laisse-moi mettre mes gants. »

Sans prêter cas de ses propos, je me jetai sur lui et redoublai d'efforts pour le bombarder. J'écrasai une boule de neige dans ses cheveux, une autre sur sa joue.

« Tu vas le regretter ! » me prévint-il.

Il commença enfin à se défendre et n'hésita pas à glisser ses mains sous mes vêtements pour me glacer la peau. Je me mis à courir pour lui échapper, il me rattrapa sans peine et nous nous effondrâmes au sol tout essoufflés.

Allongée à côté de lui dans la neige, je lui volai un baiser. Il agrippa ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Nous restâmes ainsi pendant quelques minutes, sans rien dire.

« Tu as froid ? me demanda-t-il en réalisant que je tremblais.

― Un peu, admis-je en claquant des dents.

― Rentrons. »

À l'intérieur de la villa, nous retrouvâmes ses parents qui s'étaient levés entre temps.

« Regardez-vous ! Vous êtes trempés, se moqua gentiment Esmée.

― De vrais enfants, renchérit son époux.

― Allez enfiler des vêtements chauds pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner. »

Edward me prit la main et m'entraîna jusque dans sa chambre où nous nous déshabillâmes à la vitesse de l'éclair. Il me prêta un pull en laine et nous regagnâmes la cuisine quelques minutes plus tard.

« Vous avez bien dormi ? nous demanda Carlisle.

― Bella s'est endormie sur le canapé, lui répondit son fils.

― J'étais fatiguée » me justifiai-je en coupant une tranche de bacon en deux.

Esmée déposa deux œufs au plat dans mon assiette avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Edward.

« Est-ce que vous mangez avec nous à midi ?

― Non maman. Nous partons en fin de matinée.

― Comme vous voulez. »

Aussi, un peu plus tard dans la journée, Edward déposa notre valise dans le coffre de sa voiture. Après avoir gratté le pare-brise pendant quelques minutes, il me rejoignit à l'intérieur de l'habitacle.

« Faites attention, la route est encore enneigée, nous avertit Esmée en nous saluant de la main.

― Ne t'en fais pas.

― À bientôt ! »

Edward referma sa vitre avant de faire gronder le moteur pour s'engager sur la route peu après.

« Et merde » pesta-t-il lorsque nous nous retrouvâmes au beau milieu des embouteillages provoqués par le mauvais temps.

Mon téléphone sonna, je décrochai l'appel d'Alice sans attendre.

« Allô ?

― _Allô Bella ? Tu ne devineras jamais ce que m'a proposé Jasper !_ s'exclama-t-elle surexcitée.

― Je t'écoute, l'encourageai-je.

― _Nous allons emménager ensemble !_ m'apprit-elle toute contente. _Nous allons habiter ensemble pour de bon, dans un appartement rien qu'à nous !_

― C'est super !

― _Nous commençons les visites dès la semaine prochaine. Et devine __quoi ?_

― Encore une devinette ? ris-je.

― _Il prévoit au moins deux chambres ! Une pour nous et une pour notre futur enfant_, m'apprit-elle aux anges.

― Tu es enceinte toi aussi ?

― _Non non, mais je compte bien l'être un jour._

― Tu as de la chance, rêvassai-je.

― _Je suis tellement impatiente de déménager_, reprit-elle euphorique. _Je compte sur toi pour m'aider à porter les cartons._

― Je serai là, lui répondis-je.

― _Merci Bella, je t'adore !_

― Moi aussi Alice.

― _Au fait, est-ce que tu as passé un bon réveillon ?_

― Oui, et toi ?

― _J'ai dîné dans un superbe restaurant avec mon chéri_, s'extasia-t-elle_._

― Génial ! m'exclamai-je sans grande conviction.

― _Si tu savais à quel point j'aime cet homme !_

― Je le sais.

― _Bref, je te laisse. À plus tard ma belle ! _

― Oui à plus tard. »

Je rangeai mon cellulaire au fond de mon sac, le regard rivé sur mes pieds et le moral au plus bas.

De toute évidence, j'étais la seule à ne pas pouvoir faire de projets avec celui que j'aimais. Edward ne voulait pas parler d'avenir. Les surnoms attachants, les déclarations d'amour, les fleurs, les dîners romantiques et les bébés n'étaient pas pour nous.

« C'était Alice ? me demanda-t-il.

― Oui.

― Comment va-t-elle ?

― Très bien » conclus-je d'un ton morne.

Il esquissa un sourire et se concentra sur la route, ou plutôt sur la file de voitures qui nous devançaient.

« Est-ce que tu penses que nous serons à la maison avant ce soir ? m'enquis-je inquiète.

― J'ai de gros doutes. »

Vers treize heures, nous nous arrêtâmes sur le bas côté pour acheter deux sandwiches et ce ne fut qu'en fin d'après-midi que nous retrouvâmes _notre_ appartement.

Impatiente de retrouver la douceur de l'oreiller, je m'affalai sur le lit après avoir défait nos bagages. Edward m'imita et se dépêcha de venir m'enlacer sous la couette.

« Et maintenant que nous sommes seuls, tu veux bien ? murmura-t-il en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille.

― De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? lui demandai-je en feintant l'incompréhension.

― Nous n'avons pas fait l'amour depuis deux jours, me dit-il impatient.

― Tu es sûr ? ris-je.

― Sûr et certain.

― Et alors ? repris-je pour le faire languir.

― Je ne peux plus tenir. J'ai trop besoin de ton corps » conclut-il en me dévorant des yeux.

Mon index redessina le contour de sa mâchoire pour ensuite s'échouer dans son cou. Nerveuse, je déboutonnai calmement sa chemise en ressentant les battements de son cœur sous ma paume.

« Bella » souffla-t-il en faisant disparaître mon chandail.

Il se débarrassa de son pantalon bien vite et je retirai le mien par réflexe, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de sexe. Mon soutien-gorge valsa à travers la pièce tout comme ma culotte. Il jeta son boxer par terre et revint se coller à moi.

Ses doigts coururent le long de mon ventre pour aller chatouiller mon nombril. Telle un automate, je caressai son torse brûlant et frôlai son sexe érigé. Il frissonna et vint me surplomber en prenant appui sur ses coudes. Complètement perdue, j'enroulai mes jambes autour de lui et il s'unit à moi sans perdre une seconde.

Pendant qu'il me remplissait, ma peine grandissait. Ses baisers ne faisaient qu'attiser mes blessures. Cramponnée à ses épaules, je me laissais aller sans réellement prendre du plaisir. En réalité, j'avais mal.

Je n'avais plus la force d'être son pantin. L'amour que je lui portais m'étouffait. Mes sentiments étaient de plus en plus forts et il ne voyait toujours rien. Me retrouver dans ses bras m'avaient d'abord paru absurde puis rassurant. Mais désormais, tout ceci me faisait souffrir. J'avais eu tort de continuer à rester près de lui après la promesse mensongère que je lui avais accordée.

Lorsqu'il trouva sa délivrance, son visage se crispa et sa respiration devint erratique. Je l'observai sans un mot ni même un orgasme.

« Bella ? » souffla-t-il après quelques secondes de silence en relevant le nez vers moi.

Il empauma mon visage et me dévisagea contrarié.

« J'ai été trop rapide ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en réalisant sans doute que ma jouissance à moi n'était pas venue.

Je hochai la tête pour le rassurer, mes yeux se voilèrent malgré tout. Sans pouvoir refréner ma mélancolie plus longtemps, une larme roula sur ma joue.

« Est-ce que tu as mal à quelque part ? » reprit-il la gorge nouée en zyeutant mon corps nu sous le sien.

Incapable de parler, je lui désignai mon cœur de la main. Il croisa mon regard éteint et avala sa salive de travers comme si ce simple geste venait de lui faire comprendre beaucoup de choses.

« Je n'y arrive plus » chuchotai-je à bout de souffle.

Il baissa la tête d'un air triste avant de plaquer sa joue contre mon épaule pour me renifler une dernière fois.

« Je n'ai plus la force de faire semblant, continuai-je la gorge nouée.

― Tu m'avais promis, murmura-t-il contre ma peau en sachant parfaitement de quoi je parlais.

― Je t'ai toujours menti » lui avouai-je.

Il me serra de toutes ses forces comme pour ne jamais oublier la chaleur de mon corps.

« Je ne peux pas te rendre heureuse, ajouta-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

― Essaie » tentai-je.

Il plaqua son front contre le mien et me dévisagea d'un air perdu. Le temps d'un instant, je crus en sa reddition mais ce maigre espoir s'envola bien vite.

« Je suis désolé, souffla-t-il. Je ne peux pas. »

Il s'écarta de moi aussitôt et disparut à la salle de bains. Mes sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Complètement anéantie, je sortis du lit pour me rhabiller en vitesse. J'ouvris l'armoire en grand pour attraper la valise que j'avais rangée un peu plus tôt.

« Ne pars pas ce soir, m'implora Edward en réapparaissant enfin.

― Je n'ai pas le choix » lui répondis-je sèchement en ayant tout à coup besoin de me défouler sur quelqu'un.

Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de passer une nuit de plus dans cet appartement. Edward ne voulait pas de moi, je n'avais plus rien à faire ici. Notre histoire était finie. L'un de nous deux avait perdu et c'était moi.

« Bella, il fait déjà nuit, me résonna-t-il.

― Je m'en fiche, m'entêtai-je en déposant une première pile de vêtements dans mon bagage.

― Tu as coupé l'eau, l'électricité et même le chauffage chez toi. Tu ne peux pas rentrer ce soir, me contra-t-il en enserrant mes poignets.

― Lâche-moi ! lui ordonnai-je méchamment.

― Calme-toi, insista-t-il.

― Laisse-moi passer ! » hurlai-je à la mort pour évacuer ma peine.

Je le bousculai sans ménagement pour aller chercher mes affaires de toilette à la salle de bains.

« S'il te plaît, arrête » me supplia-t-il en se mordant la joue.

Je l'ignorai royalement en vidant le contenu d'un tiroir dans ma trousse à maquillage.

« Bella arrête ! cria-t-il enfin pour me faire entendre raison.

― Dégage, je ne veux plus jamais te voir ! » répliquai-je en regagnant la chambre avec empressement.

Il me rattrapa quelques secondes plus tard et m'obligea à lui faire face.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de m'en vouloir, commença-t-il déconcerté.

― Au contraire, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de t'en vouloir ! protestai-je en refermant ma valise.

― Lesquelles ? s'enquit-il d'un ton fort.

― C'est toi qui a commencé ! C'est toi qui es venu me chercher ! Je ne serais pas là si tu ne m'avais pas demandé de rencontrer tes parents ! Je ne serais pas là si tu n'avais pas eu l'idée de me sauter dessus au bureau ! déballai-je sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Tu as voulu jouer. Et maintenant tu ne veux plus de moi.

― Nous avons été deux à jouer ! Je ne t'ai jamais mis le couteau sous la gorge ! » vociféra-t-il.

J'essuyai mes joues humides en reniflant bruyamment.

« Je t'avais prévenue Bella. Tu savais très bien que je ne pouvais pas te donner plus. Je t'avais demandé de ne pas tomber amoureuse de moi.

― Il était déjà trop tard à ce moment-là, lui avouai-je le visage strié de larmes. Il fallait penser à tout ça bien avant. »

Il tendit le bras vers moi, ma première réaction fut de le gifler pour lui faire comprendre que je ne voulais plus rien de lui. Il me regarda apeuré en se massant la joue.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'as choisie moi et pas une autre ? » m'égosillai-je.

Il ne dit rien.

« Réponds-moi ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es servi de moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas continué à coucher avec toutes les salopes qui te tournaient autour ?

― Je ne sais pas, répondit-il honteux.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas laissée tranquille ? Pourquoi est-ce que… Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait tout ça en sachant que tu ne pouvais rien m'offrir ? bégayai-je.

― Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire souffrir.

― Pourtant aujourd'hui je souffre à cause de toi » terminai-je.

J'attrapai ma valise d'une main vacillante et me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée d'un pas décidé.

« Tu as gagné, lui dis-je. La partie est finie. »

Je passai le pas de la porte et dévalai les escaliers le plus vite possible pour retrouver ma voiture sagement garée au pied de l'immeuble.

En arrivant chez moi, je trouvai un studio vide, froid, sombre et inquiétant. Ma mélancolie n'en fut que plus grande. Sans même chercher à me déshabiller, je me glissai dans mon lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps.

* * *

><p>Les 7 derniers chapitres et l'épilogue seront en ligne dès la semaine prochaine. Pour pouvoir être au courant des dernières nouvelles, rendez-vous sur Twitter (Emma Laviche) ou sur Facebook (www facebook com EmmaLaviche).


	24. Chapitre 23

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 23<strong>

Les vacances de Noël furent bientôt écoulées et il fut temps de reprendre le travail.

En arrivant à _Barclays_ ce matin-là, mon cœur se mit à tambouriner fort à l'idée de revoir Edward pour la première fois depuis notre séparation. La panique me gagna dès lors que j'aperçus son nom inscrit sur la porte qui faisait face à mon bureau. Préférant retarder l'échéance de nos retrouvailles, je me barricadai au plus vite.

Affolée de le savoir non loin de moi, ma concentration fut mise à rude épreuve. Sans trop savoir que faire, je me mis à trier une pile de dossiers qui traînait dans un coin depuis des semaines.

Lorsque trois coups francs raisonnèrent dans la pièce, je reconnus aussitôt _sa_ façon de toquer. J'avalai ma salive péniblement et cachai mon visage dans mes mains pour me donner du courage.

« Entrez » criai-je finalement d'une voix tremblante après avoir quitté mon siège.

La porte s'ouvrit en grand et Edward pénétra dans la pièce le regard impassible. Pendant un court instant, nous nous dévisageâmes sans rien dire. Mes yeux s'embuèrent bien vite. Sans lui laisser de temps de réagir, je lui arrachai des mains le dossier qu'il m'apportait et lui tournai le dos en faisant semblant de feuilleter le document.

« Bonjour » chuchota-t-il la gorge nouée.

Je ne répondis pas, sachant parfaitement que je n'étais pas capable de lui parler normalement avec tant de peine sur le cœur.

« Il s'agit de notre présentation » ajouta-t-il tout bas en me contournant pour pouvoir me faire face.

Je hochai la tête en gardant les yeux rivés sur la pochette plastifiée qu'il me désignait.

« Nous devons faire le point avant que la réunion ne commence » continua-t-il.

Là encore, je ne réagis pas. Il fit un pas de plus vers moi et se pencha légèrement en avant.

« Bella ? m'appela-t-il. Regarde-moi. »

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi et notre soudaine proximité me fit suffoquer. Lorsque sa main rencontra mon menton, je reculai brusquement.

« J'ai compris » finis-je par articuler d'un ton sec et sans appel.

Il baissa la tête et passa ses doigts dans sa chevelure désordonnée.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu réagis comme ça ? s'enquit-il gravement.

― Je réagis normalement » protestai-je.

Il me fusilla du regard et reprit la parole sèchement.

« J'aurais aimé rester ami avec toi.

― Nous n'avons jamais été amis, lui fis-je remarquer. Être ennemis nous ressemble bien plus. »

Il se mordit la joue en grimaçant exagérément.

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que nous fassions comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé entre nous, ajoutai-je pour mettre les choses au clair.

― Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas possible, s'emporta-t-il en tapant du poing contre le mur.

― Nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, insistai-je en sachant que j'étais la plus à plaindre de nous deux.

― Bella, s'il te plaît, m'implora-t-il.

― Où en étions-nous ? » terminai-je en déposant le compte-rendu de notre présentation sur mon bureau.

Il récupéra le dossier sans perdre une seconde et me tendit le petit tas de feuilles qui correspondait à la première partie de notre présentation.

« Tu liras le début, je ferai la suite » conclut-il sévèrement.

Sur ce, il rebroussa chemin et sortit de mon bureau en claquant la porte de toutes ses forces derrière lui.

Toute ma colère se dissipa aussitôt et ma peine refit surface. Une larme roula sur ma joue, je la chassai d'un revers de main.

La réunion commença une heure plus tard. Edward arriva le dernier, les yeux cernés. Il prit place à côté de moi sans m'accorder la moindre attention.

« Puisque nous sommes enfin au complet, ne perdons pas plus de temps, commença Demetri. Je vous présente Carla Smiten, continua-t-il et je remarquai enfin la présence d'une étrangère dans la salle. Elle remplacera Mademoiselle Hale jusqu'à la fin de ses congés maternité.

― Enchantée » ajouta la nouvelle recrue.

Nous nous présentâmes tour à tour et je vis les yeux de Carla pétiller lorsque Edward lui souhaita la bienvenue.

« Bien. Je laisse maintenant la parole à Mademoiselle Denali, conclut Demetri.

― Merci. »

Tanya lança le diaporama et alla se placer près du grand écran pour nous présenter son projet. Tout le monde se focalisa sur sa présentation. Edward en profita pour griffonner quelques mots sur son calepin qu'il orienta vers moi pour me permettre de lire son message.

« _Tu as oublié de récupérer ceci._ »

Il retira la gourmette que je lui avais offerte pour son anniversaire et la déposa face à moi. Ma gorge s'assécha et mon cœur se remit à cogner fort dans ma poitrine. Je baissai tristement la tête avant de retirer moi aussi le bracelet qui ornait mon poignet.

« Et toi, tu as oublié ceci » soufflai-je tout bas en lui tendant le bijoux.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent pendant un court instant avant de se fuir comme la peste. Il rangea le cadeau qu'il m'avait fait dans sa poche. Je cachai la gourmette dans ma trousse.

« Très bien, c'est à vous » reprit le directeur d'une voix forte en nous pointant du doigt Edward et moi.

Nous nous levâmes sans un mot. Mal-à-l'aise, j'entamai la lecture d'un projet qui n'avait plus le moindre sens pour moi.

Toutes mes pensées n'étaient plus que pour _lui_. Nos disputes, nos nuits d'amour, nos faux-semblants, notre séparation. Tout se mélangeait dans mon esprit. Sans trop comprendre comment cela était possible, je l'aimais et le haïssais tout autant.

Un raclement de gorge me ramena à la réalité et je réalisai tout à coup que ma voix n'était plus qu'un murmure.

« Pardonnez-moi » m'excusai-je en reprenant le fil de mon explication.

J'attrapai un stylo pour reproduire au tableau le schéma qui ornait ma feuille de papier. Totalement inattentive, je dessinai des flèches qui n'avaient pas lieu d'être et omis certains éléments primordiaux. En remarquant mes erreurs, Edward me fit signe de tout arrêter. Il récupéra le feutre et le simple frôlement de nos doigts me fit divaguer. Il enchaîna directement sur la seconde partie de notre présentation pour mettre fin au désastre. Je l'écoutai parler sans rien dire, triste et immobile.

« Est-ce que ça va ? me demanda Alice une fois la réunion terminée.

― Oui oui, lui répondis-je sans grande conviction en marchant le long du corridor en sa compagnie.

― Je ne te crois pas, reprit-elle têtue. Ta présentation était catastrophique, tu avais la tête ailleurs.

― Je suis un peu fatiguée, admis-je.

― Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » insista-t-elle soucieuse.

À ce moment-là, Edward nous dépassa et son bras heurta malencontreusement le mien. Je me figeai immédiatement en le regardant s'éloigner à toute vitesse. Mon amie remarqua ma réaction et se dépêcha de me séquestrer dans son bureau pour en apprendre plus.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » s'enquit-elle.

Cette simple question me déchira le cœur et j'éclatai en sanglots sans plus pouvoir masquer ma mélancolie.

« Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te brusquer » me réconforta-t-elle gênée en me serrant dans ses bras.

Je déversai ma peine sur ses épaules en espérant apaiser les blessures qui me brûlaient les veines.

« Tout est fini, lui dis-je enfin. Tout est fini entre Edward et moi. Tu avais raison. »

Elle caressa le bas de mon dos pour tenter de me calmer.

« Je suis tellement désolée. »

Je hochai la tête en sachant parfaitement qu'elle était autant désolée que moi lorsque j'avais appris la vérité sur le passé d'Edward. Et cette réalisation me fit comprendre une chose : il n'était pas meilleur que Jane puisqu'il avait agi tout aussi lamentablement qu'elle.

« Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un homme que je déteste, continuai-je pour résumer la situation. Je suis amoureuse d'un homme qui _me_ déteste.

― Bella, je suis sûre que tu te trompes.

― Il m'a laissée partir sans même chercher à me retenir » lui précisai-je.

Elle me serra plus fort en comprenant sans doute que la situation était plus que désespérée. Lorsque je retrouvai finalement mon calme, elle arrangea mon maquillage qui avait coulé.

« Il faut que tu te changes les idées. Ce soir on sort ! s'exclama-t-elle pour me revigorer.

― J'ai juste envie de rentrer chez moi Alice.

― Je ne te demande pas ton avis. »

Le soir venu, Angela et Alice m'emmenèrent dans un pub branché de la ville pour me faire oublier mes problèmes de cœur. Quelques jours après, Rosalie m'appela pour me réconforter elle aussi. Le soutien de mes amies me remonta le moral. Mais tout ceci ne fut pas suffisant.

Edward était toujours là, dans un coin de ma mémoire. Et tous les soirs, je rêvais de m'endormir dans ses bras comme avant.

•

Une belle nuit de février, Rosalie accoucha avec quinze jours d'avance. Le lendemain soir, je sortis plus tôt du travail pour filer lui rendre visite à la maternité.

« Coucou, la saluai-je timidement en entrant dans sa chambre, une peluche à la main.

― Bella ! » s'exclama-t-elle enchantée.

Hésitante, je m'assis sur le rebord de son lit et mon attention se focalisa immédiatement sur le bout de chou qu'elle berçait contre elle.

« Bonjour toi, souris-je en caressant le nez du bébé.

― Nous avons choisi de l'appeler Colin.

― Il est magnifique, m'émerveillai-je en essayant vainement d'attraper sa petite main. Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? repris-je.

― Je suis épuisée.

― Est-ce que l'accouchement s'est bien passé ?

― Oui, très bien.

― Tant mieux. Tiens, j'ai apporté un nounours pour Colin, ajoutai-je en lui tendant la peluche.

― Merci beaucoup. Au fait, est-ce que ça va mieux entre Edward et toi ? me demanda-t-elle calmement.

― Pas tout à fait » lui répondis-je d'un air mélancolique.

La porte s'ouvrit et Emmett apparut avec un paquet de biscuits sous le bras.

« Salut Bella.

― Salut » lui répondis-je en le félicitant brièvement.

Il s'assit à côté de sa femme et couva son fils du regard.

« Encore une nouvelle, lui dit-il en me désignant du doigt. Elle s'appelle Bella. »

Le bébé remua les mains comme pour me saluer.

« Oui je sais, tu as déjà vu beaucoup de monde aujourd'hui, reprit-il.

― Mes parents sont partis il y a une heure, me précisa Rose. Jasper et Alice sont venus ce matin, les parents d'Emmett étaient déjà là hier soir.

― Colin est déjà très demandé, constatai-je.

― Tu veux le prendre ? me demanda-t-elle.

― Je ne sais pas si…

― Tiens. »

Délicatement, elle déposa son enfant dans mes bras. Ce contact si humain me fit tout oublier et ma joie n'en fut que plus grande.

Le docteur nous rejoignit un peu plus tard. Il emmena Rosalie avec lui et Emmett ne put s'empêcher de la suivre après m'avoir demandé de m'occuper de son fils.

« Nous voilà tous les deux » dis-je à Colin lorsqu'ils eurent tous disparu.

Il remua légèrement et poussa un petit cri aigu.

« Tu es vraiment très beau » continuai-je en effleurant son bras nu.

Un raclement de gorge me fit sursauter. En tournant la tête j'eus la surprise d'apercevoir Edward qui apportait un hochet. Mon pouls accéléra aussitôt.

« Où est Rose ? me demanda-t-il froidement en déposant son cadeau au pied du lit.

― Elle est allée faire un examen. Emmett l'a accompagnée » lui répondis-je sur le même ton.

Il resta debout pendant un moment sans même un regard pour le bébé. Dans mes bras, Colin s'agita.

« Chut, ne bouge pas, le rassurai-je. Ta maman va revenir. »

Il fit quelques bruits bizarres, Edward posa enfin ses yeux sur lui.

« Quel est son prénom ? reprit-il d'une voix éteinte.

― Colin. »

Il hocha la tête puis décida finalement de s'asseoir près de moi. Mon cœur s'emballa une fois de plus et j'eus tout à coup très chaud. Le silence s'installa entre nous. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis observer le nourrisson avec une mine triste.

« Il est vraiment très petit, remarqua-t-il de manière placide.

― Et vraiment très beau » ajoutai-je aussitôt.

Après une certaine hésitation, il tendit prudemment la main vers lui pour frôler sa joue. Je l'entendis déglutir lorsque Colin attrapa son doigt pour le porter à sa bouche.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? me demanda-t-il paniqué.

― Il te dit bonjour » devinai-je.

Le bébé gigota une fois de plus et Edward effleura mon sein sans le vouloir.

« Excuse-moi, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter. Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Colin a bougé et…

― Ce n'est pas grave » le coupai-je rouge de honte en essayant de me focaliser sur le petit être que je berçais dans mes bras.

Il ne dit rien de plus mais son regard me brûla. L'instant d'après, il se releva pour aller se placer près de la fenêtre. Il regarda défiler les voitures pendant un moment avant de se tourner vers moi.

« J'ai dit la vérité à mes parents » m'apprit-il confondu.

Sa déclaration me surprit tellement que je ne trouvai rien à répondre.

« Je leur ai tout raconté, du début à la fin, me précisa-t-il ensuite en fixant un point imaginaire.

― Comment ont-ils réagi ? m'enquis-je incertaine.

― Plutôt mal, surtout Esmée, m'expliqua-t-il en déglutissant bruyamment.

― Elle doit m'en vouloir terriblement, réalisai-je.

― Non ne t'inquiète pas, c'est à moi qu'elle en veut, me rassura-t-il. Je l'ai tellement déçue. »

Une goutte d'eau perla au coin de ses yeux, il ne s'en soucia pas.

« Tu es importante pour elle, continua-t-il.

― Ta mère aussi compte beaucoup pour moi, lui confiai-je. C'est la personne la plus généreuse que je connaisse. »

Colin agrippa mon collier pour s'occuper.

« Elle… commença-t-il.

― Nous revoilà » nous interrompit tout à coup Emmett en revenant avec Rose.

Tout s'arrêta brusquement. Edward salua nos amis en vitesse et Rosalie récupéra son fils.

« Je vais y aller, décrétai-je mal-à-l'aise en attrapant mon sac.

― Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? s'enquit Emmett.

― J'ai des choses à faire, inventai-je.

― Comme tu veux, à bientôt ! »

Sans un mot de plus, je disparus dans le couloir pour emprunter l'ascenseur. En arrivant au rez-de-chaussée, quelqu'un cria mon prénom et je me retournai aussitôt pour apercevoir Edward qui accourait vers moi.

« C'est son anniversaire dans deux jours, reprit-il pour terminer la phrase qu'il avait commencée un peu plus tôt. Esmée a réservé une table pour onze en ville » continua-t-il essoufflé.

Il me dévisagea gravement avant d'ajouter quelques mots.

« Le onzième couvert est pour toi. »

Je fis rapidement le point de la situation en comprenant sans trop de difficulté que je n'avais qu'un choix possible.

« Elle a insisté pour que je t'en parle même si je lui ai certifié que tu ne viendrais pas, se justifia-t-il face à mon mutisme.

― Quel restaurant ?

― Quoi ? s'enquit-il surpris.

― Où a lieu la soirée ?

― Au _Dorchester_, à vingt heures.

― Très bien, j'y serai. »

Sans une parole de plus, je sortis de la maternité pour rejoindre mon appartement au plus vite.

•

Afin de suivre les conseils d'Alice concernant ma tenue vestimentaire, je revêtis une robe satinée puis des bas couleur chair. Je me maquillai légèrement puis enfilai de beaux escarpins noirs qui s'harmonisaient très bien avec le long manteau que mon père m'avait offert.

À bord de ma Chevrolet, je roulai pendant plus de vingt minutes pour finalement me garer devant le fameux restaurant qu'Esmée avait choisi pour fêter son anniversaire. La boule au ventre, je sortis de la voiture pour me diriger vers le luxueux bâtiment d'une démarche mal assurée.

« Bonsoir, m'accueillit le réceptionniste.

― Bonsoir. Je suis Mademoiselle Swan » me présentai-je timidement.

Il feuilleta son carnet puis m'offrit un sourire resplendissant.

« Madame et Monsieur Cullen sont déjà arrivés.

― Très bien.

― Suivez-moi. »

J'emboîtai son pas pour bientôt entrer dans une grande salle de restauration où les tables se comptaient par dizaine. Je rejoignis l'un des angles de la pièce et les parents d'Edward m'accueillirent avec bonté.

« Je suis heureuse que tu sois là ! s'exclama Esmée en se levant pour me prendre dans ses bras.

― Bon anniversaire, lui souhaitai-je.

― Merci beaucoup ma belle. »

Je l'étreignis en retour, mal-à-l'aise cependant.

« Bonsoir Bella, enchaîna Carlisle avec un peu plus de recul.

― Bonsoir.

- Tu es en avance, remarqua-t-il tout en me faisant signe de m'asseoir.

― Je sais, admis-je. Je suis venue un peu plus tôt pour pouvoir vous parler » continuai-je hésitante.

Esmée m'invita à poursuivre, j'avalai péniblement ma salive avant de m'excuser pour le comportement fallacieux que j'avais adopté pendant plusieurs mois avec eux.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir menti. Pardonnez-moi pour tout.

― Nous avons été très déçus d'apprendre la vérité, me dit Carlisle.

― En effet, admit sa femme.

― Je comprends tout à fait ce que vous avez pu ressentir, repris-je. Mais je vous assure que je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de la peine. J'ai accepté de jouer le jeu sans savoir jusqu'où tout ceci allait me mener, leur expliquai-je. Tout s'est enchaîné tellement vite.

― Edward n'aurait jamais dû inventer une histoire pareille.

― Ne lui en veuillez pas, enchaînai-je aussitôt. Il cherchait simplement à vous faire plaisir. Il voulait vous rassurer.

― Certes, mais il s'est servi de toi et c'est intolérable.

― Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, répondis-je à Carlisle.

― Il nous a tout raconté et nous savons même pourquoi il a été obligé de mettre fin à ce manège.

― Je suis désolée si aujourd'hui tu souffres à cause de lui » ajouta Esmée en posant une main maternelle sur mon épaule.

Leur compassion m'émeut, j'eus du mal à ne pas fondre en larmes devant eux.

« Ce n'est pas grave, leur répondis-je sans grande conviction.

― Ne t'en fais pas Bella, me consola Esmée. Je suis sûre que tout finira par s'arranger. Et sache que même si tu n'as jamais été la petite amie de mon fils, je te considère comme un véritable membre de la famille.

― Merci mille fois. »

Sur ces mots, un serveur nous apporta une bouteille de vin pour nous faire patienter. Les premiers invités arrivèrent quelques minutes plus tard et j'échangeai quelques mots avec eux en restant malgré tout sur mes gardes. D'autres personnes vinrent compléter la table et lorsqu'enfin Edward fit son entrée, je me liquéfiai sur place. Il rejoignit la tablée et salua tout le monde mis-à-part moi. Pourtant, son regard ne quitta jamais le mien et il décida de s'asseoir à ma droite. Son parfum m'envoûta immédiatement, je me sentis défaillir.

« Bonsoir, me dit-il après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à mes jambes croisées.

― Bonsoir, l'imitai-je en me mordant la joue pour ne pas hurler de frustration, de colère ou encore de peine.

― Merci d'être venue.

― Je suis là pour Esmée, lui rappelai-je durement.

― Je sais. »

Il me dévisagea sans gêne, je détournai les yeux bien vite pour ne pas me laisser attendrir.

Autour de nous, tout le monde semblait nous avoir oubliés. Chacun des invités discutait avec son voisin de table, Edward et moi étions les seuls à ne rien dire et la situation en était d'autant plus embarrassante.

Nous étions proches, trop proches. Nos bras s'effleuraient presque, mon pied menaçait à tout moment de rencontrer le sien. J'avais mal de ne pas pouvoir le toucher. J'avais mal de ne plus avoir le droit de l'embrasser ni même de me lover dans ses bras.

« Portons tous un toast à Esmée ! »

La voix de Carlisle réussit à me distraire, j'oubliai ma souffrance pendant quelques secondes pour lever mon verre en l'honneur d'Esmée qui affichait un air ravi.

L'entrée fut servie peu après. Toujours aussi mal-à-l'aise d'être si près d'Edward, je mangeai le plus doucement possible pour m'occuper. Par malchance, l'une des six huîtres qui occupaient mon assiette me donna du fils à retordre et je perdis patience. Le coquillage vola dans les airs pour atterrir sur le pantalon de mon voisin. Il sursauta avant de me fusiller du regard.

« Quoi ? » m'enquis-je à la fois gênée et agacée.

Au lieu de me répondre, il replaça l'huître dans mon assiette et jura tout bas.

« Passe-moi ta serviette, m'ordonna-t-il.

― Prends la tienne. »

Face à ma résistance, il passa une main sous la table pour attraper la serviette qui recouvrait mes cuisses. Son index frôla ma peau, un frisson me parcourut toute entière.

« Voleur, lui dis-je énervée pendant qu'il humidifiait le tissu pour nettoyer son vêtement.

― Empotée, se rebiffa-t-il.

― Crétin.

― Chiante, répliqua-t-il.

― Idiot, l'insultai-je à mon tour tout en essayant de ne pas attirer l'attention des autres invités.

― Ça ne part pas ! remarqua-t-il en pointant la tâche du doigt. Je suis sûr que tu l'as fait exprès.

― Non. Par contre tu me donnes des idées pour la suite du repas. »

Il grogna et disparut aussi vite que possible en direction des toilettes. Ma colère s'amoindrit, ma mélancolie revint au pas de course.

Pendant son absence, un superbe poisson fut déposé au centre de la table. Le serveur le découpa en tranches puis remplit gracieusement les assiettes de chacun.

Lorsque de nouveau ma fragrance préférée se profila dans l'air, j'osai tourner la tête sur le côté pour retrouver le regard fiévreux d'Edward. Il se réinstalla près de moi comme si de rien n'était puis se servit un verre de vin.

« Tu en veux ? me demanda-t-il en brandissant la bouteille sous mon nez.

― Tu veux me rendre ivre ? m'enquis-je sur la défensive.

― C'est ce que tu penses de moi ?

― Pourquoi devrais-je penser autrement ?

― De quoi est-ce que tu as peur ? »

J'allais lui répondre lorsque soudain mes yeux se posèrent sur Mike assis à quelques tables de là. Mike Newton, un homme grand et blond avec qui j'étais sortie à la fin de mes études. Il m'avait trompée quatre fois lorsque nous étions ensemble. Heureusement pour moi, je ne l'avais jamais vraiment aimé. De cette expérience, je retenais surtout sa nullité au lit et sa désagréable habitude de jouer au pot de colle.

Ma focalisation alerta Edward. Il pivota sur sa chaise et chercha le centre de mon attention sans grand succès. Lorsque Mike tourna la tête, je me recroquevillai sur moi-même pour ne pas être vue.

La dernière chose dont j'avais envie était de renouer un quelconque lien avec mon ex. Notre rupture avait été cinglante mais j'avais adoré retrouvé ma liberté. Je voulais à tout prix l'éviter pour ne pas me retrouver de nouveau harcelée jour et nuit.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? reprit Edward.

― J'essaye de me cacher, lui répondis-je en orientant ma chaise du mieux possible.

― Qui est-ce ? continua-t-il en me désignant Mike du doigt.

― Arrête, il va me voir ! insistai-je.

― Réponds-moi si tu ne veux pas que je crie ton nom dans la salle.

― C'est un ex à moi, lui avouai-je finalement. S'il me voit il ne me lâchera plus. Ce mec est une vraie sang-sue. »

Il grimaça comme si le fait de me savoir avec cet homme le dégoûtait.

« Ne me demande pas comment j'ai pu sortir avec un abruti pareil.

― Je n'ai rien, se défendit-il.

― Mais ton visage a parlé pour toi. Je sais exactement à quoi tu pensais.

― Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ? me taquina-t-il.

― Peut-être, méfie-toi. »

Il arqua un sourcil avant de décaler son siège à son tour pour me permettre de passer inaperçue jusqu'à la fin du repas.

« De rien » pesta-t-il en constatant que je n'étais pas prête à le remercier.

Le néant revint envahir notre conversation, nous nous fixâmes sans rien dire et la réalité m'assaillit de plein fouet. Durant quelques secondes, j'avais presque cru que nous étions encore ensemble.

Le dîner suivit son cours. Avant de passer au dessert, Esmée ouvrit ses cadeaux. Elle me remercia mille fois trop pour le petit tableau que j'avais acheté un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

Certains invités quittèrent les lieux sans trop tarder. Avant de partir, je filai aux toilettes en vitesse pour ne ressortir de ma cabine que quelques minutes plus tard.

« Bella ? » m'appela soudain une voix masculine que je ne supportais déjà plus.

Je soufflai et me séchai les mains avant de me tourner vers Mike.

« C'est bien toi ? insista ce dernier.

― Oui, lui répondis-je en réalisant à quel point il ne m'avait pas manqué.

― Comment vas-tu ? reprit-il en se lavant les mains.

― Très bien, et toi ? m'enquis-je agacée.

― Moi aussi. Je suis avec mes parents » me précisa-t-il même si je n'avais rien à faire de la raison de sa présence ici.

Je lui accordai un sourire qui sonnait faux, ayant bien plus envie de lui tirer la langue pour le faire fuir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais maintenant ?

― Je travaille à _Barclays_, m'efforçai-je de lui répondre pour rester polie.

― Félicitations » ajouta-t-il.

Je n'ajoutai rien, espérant le voir disparaître au plus vite. Il resta planté là, face à moi.

« Tu sais, je suis désolé, commença-t-il. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. »

Au fond de moi, j'eus presque envie de rire. Ce qui était certain, c'est que je n'avais jamais souffert à cause de lui. Au pire, j'avais été humiliée.

« J'aimerais beaucoup garder contact avec toi à l'avenir, pas toi ? »

Aucun son ne sortit de ma bouche, je fis un pas en arrière pour me diriger vers la sortie, il me retint par le bras.

« Je dois y retourner, conclus-je écœurée.

― Attends.

― Quoi ?

― Tu es toujours aussi belle, me déclara-t-il en essayant de paraître galant. Est-ce que tu es… Enfin je veux dire, est-ce que tu as un petit-ami ? »

J'entendis la porte des toilettes claquer. Deux bras rassurants m'encerclèrent par derrière l'instant d'après. Surprise, je tournai la tête sur le côté pour frôler la mâchoire d'Edward du bout du nez. Je rougis, ma peau devint humide.

« Tout le monde t'attend ma chérie » me dit-il d'une voix forte en embrassant mon cou comme il en avait l'habitude.

Des milliers d'étoiles vinrent picoter mon ventre, mon cœur se serra une fois de plus. Face à moi, Mike déchanta.

« Tu ne me présentes pas ton ami ? reprit Edward.

― Si bien sûr. Voici Mike et Mike voici Edward » conclus-je en essayant de faire abstraction du corps brûlant qui se mouvait contre moi.

Les deux hommes se jaugèrent du regard pendant un moment et Mike finit par quitter la pièce après m'avoir saluée de la main. Je me dégageai bien vite de la prise d'Edward pour retrouver un semblant de lucidité. Tout redevint instantanément platonique entre nous, le contraste n'en fut que plus grand.

« Je n'avais pas besoin de toi pour le faire partir, m'énervai-je même si au fond de moi je mourrais d'envie de le remercier.

― Tu as tort, me certifia-t-il.

― Je ne suis plus une enfant ! Je sais me débrouiller toute seule, renchéris-je.

― Je voulais juste te rendre service, se justifia-t-il d'un ton sec et distant.

― Ce n'était pas la peine ! » m'emportai-je sans grande raison.

Pendant quelques minutes, j'avais retrouvé l'étreinte d'Edward qui m'avait tant manquée durant ces derniers jours. Là était bien l'unique cause de ma frustration.

« Remercie-moi au lieu de me crier dessus ! vociféra-t-il.

― Qui est-ce qui est en train de hurler à ton avis ?

― Toi !

― Je crie parce que tu cries ! »

Ses yeux verts s'assombrirent, il serra les poings et prit une grande inspiration avant de se rapprocher de moi.

« Tu me manques » m'avoua-t-il tout à coup, furieux contre lui-même.

J'avalai ma salive, mon corps s'embrasa.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire ça ! Pas après m'avoir jetée ! » m'énervai-je.

Il baissa la tête et donna un grand coup de pied dans la porte.

« Je sais, réalisa-t-il.

― Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu le fais quand même ?

― Je ne sais pas ! » cria-t-il.

Il fit demi tour puis revint sur ses pas pour finalement empaumer mon visage sans délicatesse. Mon courage déjà minime s'envola une bonne fois pour toutes et une première larme roula sur ma joue. Son pouce essuya ma peau humide et il ferma les yeux.

« Pardonne-moi pour tout Bella. »

Sur ces mots, ses mains m'abandonnèrent, sa chaleur aussi. Il quitta la pièce sur le champ, me laissant plus seule que jamais. J'éclatai en sanglots.

Lorsque ce soir-là je retrouvai mon appartement, ma peine redoubla. À bout, je pris une décision sans doute irréfléchie mais pour le moins essentielle si je voulais pouvoir oublier Edward…

•

« Voilà la lettre, dis-je à Monsieur Banner.

― Est-ce que vous êtes sûre de vouloir nous quitter ? insista-t-il.

― Oui.

― Je vous laisse cinq jours pour vous rétracter, conclut-il cependant comme s'il ne voulait pas me voir partir.

― Comme vous voulez, lui concédai-je.

― J'espère vraiment que cette dernière semaine vous fera changer d'avis. »


	25. Chapitre 24

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 24<strong>

Le soir venu, je commençai à ranger quelques unes de mes affaires personnelles pour me préparer à partir dès le lendemain matin.

Il était temps de tourner la page, de tout reprendre à zéro. _Barclays_ m'avait apporté beaucoup. Malheureusement pour moi, les choses avaient mal tourné et je devais me relever pour avancer.

J'attrapai la petite plante en plastique posée près de mon ordinateur pour la ranger elle aussi dans un carton. Au moment où je saisis mon agenda, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Edward entra dans mon bureau l'air furibond.

« Tu as complètement perdu la tête ! cria-t-il plus en colère qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

― Sors d'ici, lui ordonnai-je sans jamais croiser son regard.

― Demetri vient de me dire que tu quittais Barclays demain matin. Est-ce que c'est vrai ? s'enquit-il hors de lui en tournant en rond comme un dingue.

― Oui.

― Tu comptais me le dire un jour ?

― Non » admis-je, ayant espéré pouvoir partir sans un adieu.

Il prit une grande inspiration.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? hurla-t-il.

― À ton avis ? l'imitai-je.

― Est-ce que c'est à cause de moi ?

― Tu es très perspicace » terminai-je en attrapant une pile de dossiers pour occuper mes mains.

Il m'arracha les documents des mains et les jeta brusquement par terre sans se soucier des conséquences.

« Il est hors de question que tu abandonnes ce poste à cause de moi !

― Je fais ce que je veux, protestai-je en lui tournant le dos.

― S'il te plaît, regarde-moi » reprit-il plus calmement.

Sa main se posa sur mon épaule et il s'approcha de moi tout doucement. Effrayée de le savoir si près de moi, je fis un pas sur le côté pour réinstaurer une distance convenable entre nous.

« Laisse-moi, lui demandai-je en fixant la pointe de mes chaussures.

― Tu ne peux pas démissionner Bella, me résonna-t-il.

― C'est pourtant la seule solution que j'ai trouvée pour essayer de t'oublier » lui expliquai-je confondue.

Il avala sa salive de travers et ébouriffa ses cheveux en affichant une mine triste.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? s'enquit-il mal-à-l'aise.

― Ce ne sont pas les banques qui manquent à Londres. »

Il hocha la tête et fourra ses mains dans ses poches pour finalement me dévisager d'un air indéchiffrable. J'eus l'audace de soutenir son regard pendant quelques secondes et mes sentiments revinrent au galop.

« Pars, je t'en prie » le suppliai-je.

À bout de nerfs, il se mordit la lèvre, donna un grand coup de pied dans le mur et jura tout bas.

« Non, je ne partirai pas, me répondit-il finalement.

― S'il te plaît.

― Je ne veux pas que tu quittes _Barclays_ ! s'exclama-t-il d'une voix sèche afin de dissimuler son chagrin.

― Va-t'en, criai-je à bout de nerfs.

― Tu me manques tellement, reprit-il la gorge nouée.

― Arrête, l'implorai-je en me bouchant les oreilles pour ne rien entendre, pour ne pas souffrir. Ne recommence pas pour mieux m'abandonner.

― Je ne dors plus Bella. Je pense à toi jour et nuit, continua-t-il consterné.

― Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire tout ça ! vociférai-je. Je n'ai plus la force d'espérer.

― Et moi je n'ai plus la force de rester loin de toi ! hurla-t-il.

― Peut-être… Mais ce n'est pas assez, rétorquai-je.

― Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ?

― Tu le sais très bien.

― Je ne sais plus où j'en suis Bella. Essaie de te mettre à ma place deux minutes ! » s'emporta-t-il.

Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est ? commença-t-il. Est-ce que tu sais quel effet ça fait de se retrouver seul après plusieurs années de relation avec une seule et même personne ? Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est de se sentir abandonné et de ne plus croire en la vie ? Est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que c'est de vouloir mourir par amour ? » cria-t-il.

Je baissai le regard, il se massa le front pendant quelques secondes.

« Quand j'ai compris que Jane ne reviendrait pas, je me suis juré de ne plus jamais m'engager dans une quelconque relation, reprit-il. Et c'est ce que tu me demandes aujourd'hui, ajouta-t-il plus bas. Tu voudrais que je te dise oui quitte à revivre ce cauchemar ensuite ?

― Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes, lui répondis-je sonnée. Tu n'agis pas mieux qu'_elle_ » claquai-je.

Complètement dévastée, j'attrapai mon sac à main et mon manteau pour m'enfuir en courant sans lui laisser le temps de réagir.

Au volant de ma voiture, mes sanglots redoublèrent. Le trajet jusqu'à mon appartement me parut interminable, ma conduite fut désastreuse et la pluie n'arrangea rien. Une fois garée à ma place habituelle, je sortis de la voiture en vitesse pour filer vers le grand bâtiment rose.

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'un violent crissement de pneus attira mon attention. À quelques mètres de là, une Volvo argentée se gara sur le trottoir et Edward accourut vers moi. Je voulus lui échapper, il me rattrapa sans peine en enserrant ma main dans la sienne.

« Pars, l'implorai-je en pleurs tandis que l'averse s'abattait violemment sur nous.

― Il n'en est pas question, cria-t-il pour masquer le bruit de l'orage.

― S'il te plaît, insistai-je en me débattant telle une enfant. Tu me fais du mal depuis des mois, ne continue pas.

― Tu penses peut-être que je ne souffre pas ? hurla-t-il en essuyant ses cheveux trempés.

― Pas autant que moi.

― Tu n'en sais rien, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

― Je…

― J'ai mal depuis le premier jour Bella, me coupa-t-il la gorge nouée. Tous mes principes se sont envolés à la seconde où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi. »

L'orage gronda une fois de plus, je déglutis difficilement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise ? m'énervai-je. Que tout est de ma faute ? Que je suis désolée ? »

Il ne chercha même pas à me répondre.

« C'est trop facile, sanglotai-je en frappant son torse pour extérioriser toute ma peine. Tu ne peux pas revenir comme ça et tout avoir. »

Là encore, il resta muet. Au-dessus de nos têtes, le déluge reprit de plus belle. J'essuyai mes joues recouvertes de pluie et de larmes.

« Va-t'en, soufflai-je prête à rentrer chez moi.

― Non, m'arrêta-t-il en agrippant l'ourlet de ma veste pour m'empêcher de partir.

― Je t'en supplie, insistai-je dévastée. Lâche-moi.

― Jamais, protesta-t-il d'un ton déterminé en enserrant ma taille. Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'éloignes de moi. »

Le temps d'une minute, toute ma colère se dissipa. Nous nous dévisageâmes sans honte, sans crainte ni préjugé. Son regard s'adoucit, le mien aussi.

« Pourquoi est-ce tu fais ça ? lui demandai-je en devinant que ma rédemption était proche.

― J'ai tellement peur. »

Je le regardai décontenancée.

« J'ai tellement peur de tout perdre encore une fois. Jane…

― Je ne suis pas Jane ! Je ne suis pas comme elle, lui crachai-je au visage en tremblant de froid tant la pluie était glaciale.

― Je sais.

― Alors fais-moi confiance » continuai-je le cœur lourd.

Un éclair déchira le ciel. Après quelques secondes de silence, Edward renifla mes cheveux, ma peau. Ses mains se firent plus pressantes dans mon dos. La chaleur de son étreinte me fit du bien. Elle me fit espérer une dernière fois.

« Je t'aime. J'ai besoin de toi » lui déclarai-je à bout de force.

Il renforça notre étau pour me garder au plus près de lui. Sa bouche se rapprocha dangereusement de la mienne et ses prunelles brillèrent d'une lueur nouvelle.

« Et si jamais tu ne veux plus de moi dans trois semaines ? Six mois ? Deux ans ? me demanda-t-il tétanisé. Je ne pourrai pas survivre une deuxième fois. Je ne pourrai pas continuer sans toi.

― Edward…

― Parce que moi je t'aime pour la vie » finit-il.

Mon affolement cessa tout à coup et mon cœur décrocha les étoiles. Ses yeux verts me transpercèrent de part en part, ma respiration devint erratique.

« S'il te plaît, prends soin de moi Bella » me supplia-t-il.

Ma bouche retrouva la sienne sans perdre une seconde de plus, mes mains se baladèrent près de ses épaules. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin, ses bras me pressèrent fort.

Sans jamais cesser de m'embrasser, il me porta jusqu'à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. Dans l'ascenseur, ses doigts se frayèrent un chemin sous mon tricot et lorsqu'enfin j'eus refermé la porte de mon appartement derrière nous, nos vêtements trempés se volatilisèrent.

Main dans la main, nous regagnâmes ma chambre avec urgence. Nous nous glissâmes dans le lit sans faire de bruit. Edward vint s'installer entre mes jambes, je passai mes bras autour de son cou pour le retenir près de moi. Il plaqua son front contre le mien et caressa mes cheveux humides.

« Tu es tellement belle » chuchota-il en me dévorant du regard.

Je souris. Il déposa un premier baiser sur ma bouche puis un second sur ma joue et ses lèvres chatouillèrent bientôt mon oreille.

Il empauma mon sein avec une tendresse que je ne lui connaissais pas. Son index tourna et retourna autour de mon mamelon pour ensuite glisser le long de mon ventre. Tout doucement, il flatta mon intimité en introduisant deux doigts à l'intérieur de moi.

Ses allers venues me firent perdre pieds et lorsque finalement ma libération fut proche, il arrêta tout pour venir frotter son sexe contre le mien. Avant de me pénétrer comme il en avait l'habitude, il prit mon visage en coupe et inspira profondément pour prendre la parole.

« Laisse-moi te faire l'amour comme un fou. »

Mon cœur fit un saut périlleux, mes ongles s'incrustèrent dans sa peau et ma respiration devint hachée.

« Laisse-moi te dire je t'aime à ma façon, comme je le fais depuis _la_ toute première fois. »

Je déglutis péniblement en frissonnant des pieds à la tête tant l'émotion me submergeait.

« Mais surtout, laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je suis désolé de t'avoir fait du mal » finit-il en effleurant mes lèvres.

Il s'unit à moi avec une douceur étonnante. Je déglutis péniblement en lui soufflant mon amour à l'oreille, il resta stoïque quelques secondes pour savourer pleinement le sensation qui lui était offerte. Les mouvements de son bassin furent d'abord timides puis de plus en plus déterminés.

Il s'appliqua à chérir chaque centimètre carré de ma peau tout en entretenant notre échange. Mes doigts se baladèrent dans son dos et je redécouvris ses courbes que je connaissais si bien.

Sa transpiration se mélangea à la mienne, son souffle m'enveloppa. Je humai sa délicieuse fragrance sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter. Il aspira délicatement ma lippe inférieure puis lécha le bout de mon nez.

La friction de nos corps enlacés ne s'arrêta que lorsque notre jouissance fut venue. Un spasme me traversa brusquement, Edward se mit à trembler subitement. Il serra les poings et j'agrippai moi-même ses épaules assez rudement pour me donner une contenance.

À bout de force, il ferma les yeux et plaqua sa joue contre ma poitrine. Je le serrai fort comme pour m'assurer de sa réalité. Le sommeil nous gagna rapidement et je m'endormis paisiblement dans ses bras.

•

Au petit matin, le sourire d'Edward illumina mon réveil. Son étreinte me réchauffa le cœur et ses baisers m'étourdirent de par leur sensualité.

« Bonjour, souffla-t-il en promenant son index le long de ma mâchoire.

― Bonjour. »

Il embrassa mon épaule dénudée, mes doigts s'entremêlèrent à sa chevelure désordonnée et nos pieds se retrouvèrent pour faire des câlins.

« Tu as faim ? lui demandai-je un peu plus tard.

― Oui, me répondit-il aussitôt. J'ai faim de toi. »

À ces mots, mon rythme cardiaque reprit de l'allure et mon corps s'enflamma. Edward resserra sa prise autour de moi pour me faire prendre conscience de son propre désir. Cupide, je caressai son torse puis ses fesses que j'affectionnais particulièrement. Je frôlai son érection du bout des doigts pour l'entendre grogner.

Il bécota mes lèvres, mon menton, mon cou. Sa langue sillonna l'arrondi de ma poitrine et glissa jusqu'à mon nombril. Délicatement, il renifla ma peau et déposa sa bouche près de mon pubis.

Tout doucement, il écarta mes cuisses pour observer mon intimité de plus près. Il se rapprocha encore et déposa un baiser entre mes jambes sans une once d'hésitation.

« Edward ? l'appelai-je, surprise de son audace.

― Laisse-moi faire. »

Tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux, il lécha mon sexe une première fois puis s'attarda sur mon clitoris gonflé. Cette délicate attention me procura un plaisir incommensurable.

« Tu aimes ? osa-t-il me demander.

― J'adore.

― Moi aussi. Tu es délicieuse. »

Il repartit à l'assaut de mon intimité sans attendre et redoubla d'efforts pour me satisfaire. Je me cambrai, il aspira toujours plus fort. Mes gémissements amplifièrent et j'explosai littéralement quelques minutes plus tard en agrippant violemment le drap qui nous recouvrait.

« Je te fais de l'effet, remarqua-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras.

― Prétentieux.

― Moi ? Jamais.

― Voyons si je peux faire aussi bien que toi. »

Sans lui laisser de temps de réagir, je l'obligeai à s'allonger sur le dos pour venir m'agenouiller entre ses jambes. Il me regarda faire stupéfait et plus que jamais impatient.

Son phallus se retrouva bien vite dans ma main gauche et je fis tout mon possible pour lui faire du bien. Après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil séducteur, je me penchai en avant pour embrasser son fruit défendu. Il se mordit la joue et passa ses doigts dans mes cheveux pour me transmettre toute son affection.

Comme s'il s'agissait du plus précieux des trésors, j'idolâtrai sa verge fièrement dressée. Ma langue glissa de bas en haut, tourna et retourna. Je l'avalai entièrement pour parfaire le tout.

« Arrête, je vais venir » me prévint-il lorsque sa délivrance fut proche.

Je ne me préoccupai pas de son avertissement, n'ayant aucune gêne à avaler sa semence.

« Bella ? »

Quelques allers retours plus tard, il jouit dans ma bouche en jurant tout bas. De mon côté, j'aspirai son doux nectar sans en perdre une goutte.

Je m'allongeai sur lui de tout mon long en nichant mon visage au creux de son cou. Il enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et caressa mon oreille avec le bout de son nez.

Nous restâmes collés l'un à l'autre pendant longtemps. Lorsque finalement nos ventres se mirent à grogner, nous bondîmes hors du lit. J'enfilai ma culotte qui traînait par terre puis la chemise d'Edward roulée en boule dans un coin. Il remit son boxer et me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine où nous préparâmes un petit déjeuner de roi.

Entre deux tartines, je bus un grand verre de jus d'orange pour étancher ma soif. N'ayant pas dîner la veille au soir à cause de nos retrouvailles, nous dévorâmes tout ce qui se trouvait sur la table pour n'y laisser que de la vaisselle sale.

Lorsque j'eus débarrassé le couvert, Edward m'attrapa par la taille pour me faire asseoir sur ses genoux. Tout doucement, il promena son visage près de mon épaule et inspira profondément.

« Et maintenant ? » s'enquit-il un peu perdu.

Je le regardai circonspecte, attendant une quelconque explication.

« Je ne sais plus ce qu'est la vie de couple, me précisa-t-il ensuite.

― Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, le rassurai-je.

― J'ai perdu l'habitude d'aimer.

― Et moi alors ?

― J'ai peur de tout faire de travers » conclut-il.

Ma main balaya sa chevelure broussailleuse et je me penchai vers lui pour plaquer mon front contre le sien.

« Je te fais confiance, soufflai-je rassurante.

― Bella, promets-moi d'être patiente, insista-t-il. J'ai besoin de temps pour me réhabituer à tout ça. J'ai vraiment besoin de temps, répéta-t-il.

― D'accord. »

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur ma joue avant de me repousser gentiment pour se relever.

« Viens, j'ai quelques chose à te rendre. »

Il m'entraîna jusque dans la chambre où il attrapa son pantalon qui traînait par terre depuis la veille au soir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Il fouilla dans l'une des poches puis finit par récupérer son butin qui n'était autre que la gourmette que je lui avais rendue quelques jours plus tôt. Il s'empara de mon poignet et replaça le bijoux à sa place en faisant preuve de minutie.

« Je l'ai toujours gardée sur moi » reprit-il en désignant la gourmette du doigt.

Mon cœur se serra au souvenir de notre séparation. Déstabilisée, je me jetai dans ses bras pour retrouver le soutien dont j'avais tant besoin. Il me serra fort, très fort.

« Ne bouge pas » ajoutai-je une fois remise de mes émotions.

Je me dépêchai de regagner l'angle de la pièce pour ouvrir le premier tiroir de ma commode. Je saisis la petite boîte à bijoux cachée sous une pile de draps pour récupérer moi aussi le présent que je lui avais offert pour ses vingt-sept ans.

« C'est mieux comme ça, dis-je en attachant la gourmette autour de son poignet. Et ne t'avise plus jamais de me la rendre, le prévins-je d'un air sévère.

― Toi non plus, renchérit-il. Je ne te laisserai pas faire une seconde fois. »

Nous échangeâmes un regard noir qui nous caractérisait si bien. Et étrangement, tout notre amour étincelait à travers ce regard. Un amour passionnel, empli de désir, de lutte, de haine et même un peu de jalousie.

« Approche-toi » m'ordonna-t-il en plaçant une main sur ma taille.

Je fis un pas vers lui, il me plaqua violemment contre son torse nu. L'instant d'après, sa bouche s'écrasa sur la mienne et il força la barrière de mes dents pour m'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Entre deux baisers, j'osai regarder ma montre pour constater qu'il était plus de neuf heures et demie.

« Edward ! criai-je tout à coup. Tu as vu l'heure !

― S'il te plaît, tais-toi, me répondit-il en déposant ses lèvres un peu partout sur moi.

― Il est bientôt dix heures.

― Et alors ?

― Il est plus que temps d'aller au travail » paniquai-je en filant droit vers la salle de bains.

Il me rejoignit et attrapa mes deux bras pour m'empêcher de bouger.

« Pas de travail aujourd'hui.

― Quoi ? Tu es fou. Je dois dire à Monsieur Banner que ma démission ne tient plus. »

Il souffla.

« J'avais oublié cet infime détail.

― Dépêchons-nous. »

Je retirai sa chemise puis ma culotte et sautai dans la baignoire en allumant le robinet d'eau chaude. Edward ne bougea pas mais se racla la gorge bruyamment.

« Tu viens ? lui demandai-je en l'incitant à me rejoindre.

― Bien sûr » me répondit-il après avoir retrouvé ses esprits.

Il se débarrassa de son boxer, son sexe érigé attira tout de suite mon attention et ma gorge s'assécha immédiatement. Une fois sous la douche, il m'arracha le savon des mains et se frotta le corps énergiquement en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas poser ses yeux sur moi. Je le regardai faire interdite avant de lui tourner le dos afin de ne pas fondre comme neige au soleil.

Après m'être rincée à la va vite, je sortis de la baignoire et me séchai grossièrement. De retour dans ma chambre, je m'habillai en vitesse. Edward renfila ses vêtements qui traînaient par terre depuis la veille au soir.

Je claquai la porte de mon studio derrière nous quelques minutes plus tard. Arrivés au pied de l'immeuble, je courus en direction de ma voiture, prête à mettre le turbo.

« Où est-ce que tu comptes aller ? m'arrêta Edward.

― Je…

― Tu montes avec moi. »

Sans me laisser l'occasion de négocier, il m'obligea à le suivre. Nous arrivâmes à _Barclays_ avec beaucoup de retard.

Une fois au deuxième étage, Edward m'embrassa langoureusement puis sortit de l'ascenseur. Je m'arrêtai au niveau supérieur pour aller voir Monsieur Banner.

« Bonjour, le saluai-je en entrant dans son bureau.

― Je suppose que vous venez signer votre contrat de démission, me dit-il d'un air désolé.

― En réalité, je viens vous annoncer que je ne veux plus partir. »

Il m'interrogea du regard, surpris par ma décision.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

― Mon entourage, lui répondis-je mal-à-l'aise.

― C'est une bonne chose. Je suis très content de vous garder avec nous.

― Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps inutilement.

― À l'avenir, réfléchissez bien avant de prendre une telle décision.

― Je ne referai plus la même erreur, lui assurai-je.

― Je me charge de prévenir Monsieur Volturi du retournement de situation.

― Merci. »

Je conversai avec mon patron quelques secondes de plus avant de regagner mon bureau. Je posai mon sac par terre et allumai mon ordinateur comme j'en avais l'habitude.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? me demanda Edward après m'avoir rejointe.

― Rien de bien méchant. Il est plutôt content que je reste.

― Pas autant que moi. »

Il enroula ses bras autour de moi et se pencha en avant pour déposer ses lèvres sur les miennes. Notre baiser s'éternisa, nos langues se livrèrent une bataille infernale.

« Nous ferions mieux de nous mettre au travail, suggéra-t-il en mettant un terme à notre échange.

― Oui, tu as raison » conclus-je à bout de souffle.

•

« Donc tu sors avec Edward ? me demanda Alice à qui je venais de raconter toute mon histoire.

― Oui.

― Pour de bon cette fois-ci ?

― Oui.

― Je suis tellement contente pour toi, se réjouit-elle en tapant des mains.

― Merci. »

Nous entrâmes à l'intérieur d'une boutique de chaussures, une vendeuse vint immédiatement nous accueillir pour nous faire découvrir les nouveautés de la collection printemps.

« Et toi ? Comment ça se passe avec Jasper ?

― C'est le paradis, rêvassa-t-elle.

― Qui a gagné pour la couleur des murs ? » repris-je.

Lorsque je les avais aidés à déménager quelques semaines plus tôt, j'avais assisté à une dispute des plus comiques. Jasper voulait repeindre la chambre en bleu, Alice préférait le vert clair.

« Ni lui ni moi. Nous l'avons repeinte en violet.

― En violet ?

― Oui, en violet. »

J'acquiesçai avant d'exploser de rire face à sa mine dépitée.

« Tu riras moins quand Edward voudra acheter un lit en bambou et pas toi ! s'exclama-t-elle.

― Pourquoi en bambou ? lui demandai-je étonnée en retirant moi aussi mes chaussures pour enfiler de beaux talons hauts.

― C'est la nouvelle mode, m'apprit-elle.

― Du moment que le lit est suffisamment costaud… » éludai-je.

Elle se mit à rire à son tour, notre hilarité alerta la vendeuse qui revint vers nous pour nous conseiller. Après avoir payé nos achats, nous sortîmes du magasin et notre après-midi shopping s'acheva dans la bonne humeur.

De retour chez moi, je m'affalai dans le canapé et allumai la télévision même si je n'avais que faire de ce qui défilait sous mes yeux. Je regardai ma montre : Edward n'allait pas tarder. Et comme par hasard, la sonnette retentit au même moment. Après avoir ouvert la porte d'entrée, je fus éblouie par le plus beau des sourires.

« Je t'attendais » dis-je à Edward en l'enlaçant sans perdre une seconde.

Il m'étreignit en retour et m'embrassa avec urgence.

« Tu avais dit cinq heures, me voilà.

― Je viens juste de rentrer.

― Qu'est-ce que tu as acheté ? s'enquit-il en me suivant jusque dans le salon.

― Des chaussures, un pantalon, commençai-je en attrapant un à un les sacs posés par terre. Du maquillage et des sous-vêtements, terminai-je en m'empourprant légèrement.

― Des sous-vêtements ? releva-t-il.

― Oui.

― Tu me montres ? »

Après une certaine hésitation, j'ouvris le sac concerné pour en sortir un premier soutien-gorge transparent.

« Charmant » remarqua-t-il en attrapant le bout de tissu dans sa paume.

Il le tourna dans tous les sens pour finalement lire l'étiquette attentivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

― 90C ? J'aurais dit plus, continua-t-il en empaumant mon sein.

― Arrête, ris-je en brandissant le string assorti sous ses yeux.

― Transparent aussi ?

― Oui forcément. »

Il se pencha vers moi, déposa un tendre baiser sur mon épaule puis farfouilla lui-même à l'intérieur du sac.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? reprit-il en dépliant un bout de dentelle bien différent des autres.

― C'est un porte-jarretelles. »

Il avala sa salive bruyamment et me dévisage d'un air sévère.

« Tu veux me rendre fou ?

― Possible, mais pas ce soir.

― Pourquoi ? reprit-il dépité.

― Je te rappelle que j'ai mes règles, le prévins-je.

― Encore ? grimaça-t-il déçu.

― Ça ne fait que trois jours.

― Trois jours de trop.

― Trois jours de repos, le corrigeai-je.

― Je t'épuise en temps ordinaire ? me questionna-t-il intéressé.

― Tu aimerais que je te dise oui ?

― Ça flatterait mon ego.

― Alors non.

― Petite peste. »

Il m'emprisonna dans l'étau de ses bras et déposa ses lèvres à la base de mon cou. Sa langue chatouilla ma carotide, ses mains s'immiscèrent sous mon pull. Il fourra son nez dans mes cheveux et inspira profondément. Ma respiration s'emballa lorsqu'il pressa son érection contre moi.

« Vivement la semaine prochaine » souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

J'acquiesçai sans rien dire, tout aussi frustrée que lui.

« Reviens, ajouta-t-il tout bas en replaçant une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille.

― Quoi ?

― Reviens habiter chez moi, reprit-t-il. Définitivement cette fois-ci, me précisa-t-il ensuite tout en me dévisageant impoliment.

― Définitivement ?

― Résilie ton bail, rends les clefs au propriétaire » continua-t-il en avalant bruyamment sa salive.

Je lui offris un sourire crispé.

« Je croyais que tu avais besoin de temps ?

― J'en ai toujours besoin, hésita-t-il. Mais mon appartement me parait tellement vide depuis que tu es partie…

― Je ne sais pas Edward, admis-je gênée, ayant pensé lui présenter ma famille avant pour faire les choses bien.

― Tu ne veux pas revenir ?

― Si, j'en ai très envie.

― Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu n'acceptes pas tout simplement ? Tu as déjà habité chez moi, ce n'est pas comme si…

― Mais à cette époque-là je n'étais pas ta petite amie ! le coupai-je brusquement. Et tu ne m'avais pas non plus demandé d'abandonner mon appartement.

― Qu'est-ce que ça change ? s'énerva-t-il.

― Ça change tout ! Il ne s'agit plus seulement d'un pari mais de nos vies, lui fis-je remarquer. Et moi aussi j'ai besoin de temps. J'ai besoin de faire les choses dans l'ordre.

― Éclaire-moi.

― Tes parents me connaissent depuis des mois alors que tu ne sais même pas comment s'appellent les miens.

― Renée et Charlie, me rectifia-t-il.

― Quoi ?

― Ta mère s'appelle Renée, ton père Charlie.

― Là n'est pas le problème ! pestai-je en réalisant qu'il en savait plus ce que je pensais. Tu n'a jamais mis les pieds à Liverpool, je suis allée chez tes parents des milliers de fois, continuai-je. Et le pire de tout, c'est que Charlie et Renée ne savent même pas que j'ai un petit ami !

― Mes parents non plus ne savent pas que tu es ma petite amie, me fit-il remarquer. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps de leur parler ces derniers jours.

― Mais au moins Esmée et Carlisle connaissent mon existence » conclus-je dépitée, ayant l'impression d'être la seule à faire des concessions.

Je m'assis sur le canapé en croisant les bras, boudeuse.

« Bella écoute-moi, me résonna-t-il en venant s'agenouiller entre mes jambes.

― Non, c'est toujours moi qui t'écoute, le contrai-je. Je sais très bien que tu veux attendre, inutile de me le répéter une énième fois.

― Dommage pour toi, j'allais te proposer d'aller à Liverpool le week-end prochain. »

Il se releva d'un bon et fila vers la salle de bains à toute allure.

« Quoi ? Attends, reviens ! »

Pressée de le rattraper, je me relevai un peu trop vite et me pris les pieds dans les sacs en plastique posés au sol. Je m'affalai par terre de tout mon long, un bruit sourd résonna dans la pièce.

« Bella ? revint Edward affolé. Ça va ?

― Je crois que oui » maugréai-je, le visage plaqué contre le carrelage froid.

Il m'aida à me relever, j'enroulai automatiquement mes bras autour de lui pour retrouver la chaleur de son corps. Après s'être aperçu que je n'avais rien, il éclata de rire.

« Tu te moques de moi ? plaisantai-je en me massant la tête.

― Carrément.

― Et dire que je suis tombée à cause de toi.

― Si tu le dis.

― Tu veux vraiment aller à Liverpool le week-end prochain ? repris-je un peu confuse en mettant de côté mon mal de crâne.

― Pas toi ?

― Si bien sûr.

― Alors où est le problème ?

― Il n'y a pas de problème ! » m'exclamai-je avec joie.

Il renforça notre étau et caressa mon épaule du bout des doigts.

« Au fait.

― Oui ?

― J'ai quelques conditions à ajouter, me précisa-t-il.

― Lesquelles ?

― La première : on prend ma voiture et c'est moi qui conduit jusqu'à Liverpool.

― Mais tu ne connais même pas la route ! me rebiffai-je.

― Tu me guideras.

― Edward, tu…

― Deuxième condition : tu appelles le propriétaire de ton appartement la semaine prochaine pour lui demander d'engager la procédure de résiliation du bail.

― Tu me fais du chantage ?

― Exactement. »

Je lui donnai un toute petite gifle pour lui remettre les idées en place. Puis, sans lui laisser l'opportunité de protester, je plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne.

« J'ai tout de même du mal à comprendre certaines choses, lui dis-je après avoir mis un terme à notre échange.

― Dis-moi.

― Quand tu dis avoir besoin de temps, de quoi est-ce que tu parles exactement ? » m'enquis-je avec curiosité.

Son air devint plus grave, il plongea son visage dans mon cou.

« Je parle de mariage et de bébés, Bella » chuchota-t-il mal-à-l'aise.

Je restai bouche-bée, ne sachant plus que dire ni que faire. Dans ma poitrine, mon cœur fit un triple saut périlleux.

« J'ai vraiment besoin de temps pour ça » ajouta-t-il face à mon mutisme.

Embarrassée, j'enfouis moi aussi ma tête au creux de son cou.

« Je comprends, soufflai-je après mûre réflexion. Et de toutes façons, je ne suis pas pressée pour ces choses-là, le rassurai-je en mentant légèrement.

― Tu l'es toujours plus que moi.

― J'attendrai. »


	26. Chapitre 25

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 25<strong>

« Ralentis ! criai-je en essayant vainement de faire réagir Edward qui roulait beaucoup trop vite.

― Arrête, protesta-t-il à son tour.

― Tu vas…

― Bella ! s'énerva-t-il. Dis-moi plutôt où est-ce que je dois tourner.

― Tu te fous de moi ?

― Quoi encore ?

― Tu viens de rater l'embranchement.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as pas prévenu plus tôt ?

― À ton avis ? »

Il m'offrit un regard noir avant de freiner brusquement pour faire demi-tour en plein milieu de la rue. L'instant d'après, une voiture de police apparut à quelques mètres de là et le conducteur s'empressa de nous barrer la route.

« Et merde, pesta Edward en se garant sur le bas-côté.

― Je t'avais dit de… »

La fin de ma phrase mourut au fond de ma gorge lorsque le policier sortit de son véhicule.

« Oui je sais, tu m'avais dit de ralentir, termina Edward à ma place.

― C'est…

― Laisse-moi faire.

― S'il te plaît, Ed…

― Contente-toi de sourire » conclut-il en ouvrant la vitre pour permettre à l'agent de police de nous parler.

Agent de police qui n'était autre que mon père.

« Écoutez, je suis vraiment désolé, commença Edward en essayant de calmer le jeu.

― Moi aussi, je suis désolé pour vous. Cet incident va vous coûter très cher, répliqua Charlie d'un ton sec et distant en croisant mon regard.

― S'il te plaît, pa…

― Nous sommes pressés, reprit Edward sans se soucier de moi. J'aurais dû faire plus attention.

― Oui, vous auriez dû.

― Pa… tentai-je désespérément.

― Ça ne se reproduira plus, c'est promis, me coupa Edward.

― Où sont vos papiers ? »

Edward sortit son portefeuille et tendit les papiers du véhicule à mon père.

« Les voici.

― Edward Cullen ? l'interrogea Charlie.

― Oui.

― Vingt-sept ans.

― Exactement.

― Vous conduisez depuis presque dix ans.

― Oui, lui répondit-il de plus en plus impatient.

― Vous êtes londonien ?

― S'il te plaît Char… essayai-je à nouveau d'intervenir.

― En effet, me coupa Edward en me faisant signe de rester à ma place. Est-ce que vous pourriez passer à autre chose? Je vous ai dit que nous étions pressés.

― Pas plus que moi. »

Charlie zyeuta mon petit ami des pieds à la tête avant d'attraper son calepin pour entamer la rédaction de la contravention.

« Non respect du code de la route, annonça-t-il tout haut. Mise en danger d'autrui, continua-t-il.

― Quoi ? s'étonna Edward. Il n'y avait personne d'autre sur la route.

― Vous avez mis la vie de ma fille en danger.

― La vie de votre fille ? répéta-t-il abasourdi. Comment ça ?

― La personne qui est assise à côté de vous est ma fille » lui expliqua mon père le plus naturellement du monde.

Edward se tourna vers moi et me dévisagea interloqué. Je hochai la tête pour lui confirmer la vérité. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt.

« Tu m'as manquée, me dit Charlie.

― Toi aussi papa. »

Il continua à annoter quelques mots sur la contravention.

« Tu vas vraiment verbaliser ta fille ? m'inquiétai-je.

― Pas ma fille, mais son espèce de copain oui » répliqua-t-il mauvais.

Edward déglutit difficilement, moi aussi.

« Tu n'es même pas en service, lui fis-je remarquer. D'ailleurs, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'es pas à la maison avec maman ?

― Ta mère a fait brûler le repas, je suis passé chez le traiteur en vitesse pour limiter les dégâts.

― J'aurais dû m'en douter » ris-je.

À côté de moi, Edward se racla la gorge gêné.

« À tout de suite, conclut finalement mon père en tendant la contravention à Edward qui la récupéra aussitôt. Ne soyez pas en retard, ça ferait mauvaise impression. »

Lorsque Charlie eut enfin disparu, Edward klaxonna involontairement en donnant un coup de poing au volant.

« Ne me dis pas que tout ceci s'est réellement passé, m'implora-t-il d'un air tendu.

― Je te félicite, rétorquai-je en croisant les bras.

― Tu m'en veux ?

― Oui.

― Je ne pouvais pas savoir que c'était ton père, se défendit-il.

― Si seulement tu m'avais laissé parler ! »

Il ébouriffa ses cheveux nerveusement et serra les dents.

« Désolé, je suis juste un peu nerveux.

― Ne t'en fais pas.

― Et maintenant ? s'enquit-il.

― Démarre et cette fois-ci écoute-moi. »

Il fit gronder le moteur avant de reprendre la route plus posément. Après nous être garés devant chez moi, nous sortîmes tous deux de la voiture pour rejoindre le porche d'entrée. Là, Renée vint nous ouvrir le sourire aux lèvres.

« Vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama-t-elle. Comment va ma fille préférée ?

― Tu n'as qu'une fille maman, lui fis-je remarquer en la serrant dans mes bras.

― Et voici Edward ? reprit-elle en se tournant vers lui.

― Enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

― Je t'interdis de me vouvoyer, plaisanta-t-elle.

― Pas moi, claqua Charlie en nous rejoignant.

― Voici mon mari, continua ma mère qui était loin de se douter qu'Edward et Charlie se connaissaient déjà.

― Bonjour Monsieur. »

Mon père se contenta de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

« Ne restons pas là, décréta Renée en nous poussant vers le salon. Bella, fais visiter la maison à Edward pendant que je mets le couvert.

― Oui. »

Après avoir fait un tour dans la cuisine puis sur la terrasse, Edward monta à l'étage avec moi et nous déposâmes bientôt nos bagages à l'intérieur de ma chambre.

« J'aime bien » me dit-il en regardant tout autour de lui pour s'imprégner des lieux.

Il se rapprocha d'une étagère et observa attentivement tous les bibelots posés dessus.

« Une sucette ? » rit-il en attrapant une tétine que j'avais gardée en souvenir de mon enfance.

Gênée, j'attrapai la dite tétine pour la cacher dans mon dos.

« Est-ce que c'est toi ? reprit-il en pointant du doigt une photo de moi étant plus jeune.

― Oui, je devais avoir six ou sept ans. »

Il acquiesça sans un mot et continua son inspection.

« J'ai quitté la maison à dix-sept ans pour aller étudier à Londres, c'est pour ça que ma chambre paraît si…

― Si ?

― C'est une chambre d'adolescente, finis-je en sachant pertinemment que la sienne était bien moi enfantine, plus mature.

― Elle me plaît quand même. »

Il vint m'étreindre tendrement et déposa ses lèvres sur mon front.

« Je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter avec tes parents, m'avoua-t-il indécis. Et encore moins avec ton père.

― Sois toi-même et respecte le code de la route, lui conseillai-je.

― Je vais essayer. »

De retour au salon, nous nous installâmes tous à table. Assis à côté de moi, face à Charlie, Edward colla sa chaise à la mienne pour espérer recevoir un peu de soutien de ma part durant le repas.

« Alors comme ça, tu travailles à _Barclays_ toi aussi ? commença Renée en remplissant quatre verres de vin.

― Oui.

― Depuis longtemps ?

― Depuis plus de quatre ans, lui répondit Edward en croisant mon regard empli de curiosité.

― Bella m'a dit que tu étais son supérieur.

― Oui en quelques sortes, hésita-t-il.

― Ça ne doit pas être facile de mélanger vie professionnelle et vie privée » releva mon père.

Edward se racla la gorge, moi aussi. De toute évidence, Charlie avait raison.

« Qui veut de la salade ? » reprit Renée pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Elle remplit nos assiettes tour à tour, je bus une gorgée de vin.

« Est-ce que tu as des frères et sœurs ?

― Non, je suis fils unique.

― Tes parents habitent à Londres ?

― Dans une petite ville à quelques kilomètres de la capitale, la corrigea-t-il.

― Et que font-ils ? lui demanda mon père.

― Carlisle est médecin, Esmée décoratrice d'intérieur.

― Et elle est très douée » ajoutai-je.

La discussion se poursuivit autour d'un poulet à l'orange que le traiteur avait cuisiné pour nous en quatrième vitesse.

« Edward joue du piano, appris-je à mes parents.

― Vraiment ?

― Oui, répondit-il modestement.

― Depuis longtemps ?

― Depuis mes cinq ans.

― Et mis-à-part ça ? reprit mon père d'un ton toujours aussi méfiant.

― Si vous voulez parler de mes loisirs, sachez que j'aime bien courir. »

Cette réponse parut satisfaire Charlie qui ne trouva rien à répliquer.

« Je vais chercher le dessert, annonça Renée.

― Je vais débarrasser » enchaînai-je.

J'empilai les assiettes et me relevai d'un bon sous le regard inquiet d'Edward qui était terrifié à l'idée de se retrouver seul avec mon père. En cuisine, je déposai la vaisselle dans l'évier.

« Je suis contente, m'interpella ma mère qui farfouillait à l'intérieur du frigo.

― Contente ?

― Je suis contente que tu ais enfin trouvé l'homme qu'il te fallait. Edward semble parfait pour toi.

― Merci. »

Nous retrouvâmes la salle à manger sans attendre. Renée déposa une tarde aux pommes au centre de la table, Charlie la découpa précautionneusement. À côté de moi, Edward pressa ma cuisse dans sa paume en m'offrant un sourire tendu.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire cet après-midi ? nous demanda Renée.

― Promener ? m'enquis-je en regardant mon petit ami.

― Bonne idée. »

Chose dite chose faite.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes en plein milieu d'une rue piétonne de Liverpool où les passants affluaient par dizaine malgré la fraîcheur de ce début de printemps.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? s'étonna Edward lorsque je lui pris la main pour l'obliger à me suivre.

― Là-bas » lui annonçai-je en pointant du doigt l'horizon, la mer.

Je pressai le pas en percutant plusieurs personnes sur mon passage, Edward se mit à courir derrière moi et nous atteignîmes la rive à bout de souffle.

« Voilà le port, annonçai-je.

― Magnifique.

― Viens.

― Où est-ce que tu vas ? » me demanda-t-il, étonné de me voir avancer le long du quai réservé aux propriétaires des bateaux.

Sa question resta sans réponse. Interloqué, il finit par me rejoindre sans plus un mot.

« Tu as un bateau ? s'enquit Edward en me voyant défaire les cordages d'une navire relativement modeste.

― Pas moi, mon père, lui appris-je enfin.

― Vraiment ?

― Oui, pour la pêche. »

Je sautai à l'intérieur du bateau et déposai mon sac par terre.

« Monte.

― Tu es sûre que ton père aimerait me voir sur son bateau ?

― Oui, c'est même lui qui m'a donné le double de ses clefs pour que je te fasse découvrir les environs, lui avouai-je.

― Pour de bon ?

― Oui, pourquoi ?

― Je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il m'aime beaucoup.

― Il est méfiant » concédai-je.

Après mûre réflexion, Edward me rejoignit à bord. J'ouvris la petite cabine pour déposer nos affaires à l'intérieur. Je me dépêchai ensuite de remonter l'encre à la surface et mis le contact. Prudemment, je fis marche arrière pour quitter le port.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais le permis bateau, releva-t-il.

― Il y a encore plein de choses que tu ne sais pas à propos de moi.

― J'ai hâte d'en apprendre plus. »

Je souris, il détailla le navire d'un regard curieux. Navire à moteur dont la longueur frôlait les cinq mètres quarante.

Une fois hors du port, je contournai les docks puis pointai du doigt le centre ancien en donnant quelques explications à Edward qui buvait littéralement mes paroles. Je lui désignai tour à tour les monuments visibles depuis la mer pour lui donner un aperçu global de ma ville natale. Suite à un long monologue, je naviguai le long du littoral pour atteindre les plages, désertes en ce mois de mars.

« Et voilà mon endroit préféré, finis-je en coupant le moteur au pied des falaises.

― C'est beau, admit-il en venant m'étreindre.

― Oui.

― Il n'y a personne, remarqua-t-il.

― Ce n'est pas trop la saison des baignades, ironisai-je.

― Tu crois que l'eau est froide ?

― Glaciale ! »

Il fit un pas sur le côté et passa sa main par dessus bord pour la tremper dans l'eau.

« Même pas cap de plonger.

― De plonger où ? m'égosillai-je.

― Dans la mer !

― Non mais ça va pas ! Personne ne plonge dans une eau si froide.

― Pourquoi ?

― Mais parce que ! » m'emportai-je, n'ayant ni envie de plonger, ni envie de perdre la face.

Il arqua un sourcil et retira sa veste.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? m'enquis-je affolée.

― Je saute si tu sautes.

― Mais non, je ne veux pas !

― Tu te défiles ? »

Je me tus, il enleva son pull.

« Tu ne plongeras pas, dis-je sûre de moi pour me conforter.

― Ah oui ? »

Il déboutonna son pantalon qui s'échoua au sol une poignée de secondes plus tard.

« Arrête.

― Si j'avais su, j'aurais pris mon maillot, renchérit-il en s'approchant de l'échelle. Tu viens ?

― Non.

― Juste un aller retour. Le froid raffermit les chairs, insista-t-il.

― Qu'est-ce qu'elles ont mes chairs ? »

Il grimaça exagérément, je lui offris une tape sur l'épaule.

« Alors, je t'attends, reprit-il.

― J'attends que tu sois dans l'eau pour te rejoindre.

― Pas question ! Tu descends en même temps que moi.

― Non.

― Si.

― Non. »

Il ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il enjamba l'échelle puis s'immobilisa indécis.

« Tu ne vas pas y aller, tentai-je de me rassurer.

― Tu peux déjà commencer à te déshabiller. »

Et là, il descendit l'échelle à toute allure et disparut sous l'eau.

« Tu es taré ! » criai-je pour extérioriser ma surprise et mon angoisse.

Il ressortit la tête de l'eau et serra les dents en s'agrippant au rebord du bateau.

« Dépêche-toi avant que je vienne te chercher » me menaça-t-il.

J'avalai ma salive difficilement puis retirai écharpe, manteau, pull, tee-shirt et pantalon.

« Edward, je meurs de froid, lui dis-je avant même d'avoir mis un pied dans l'eau.

― Moi aussi. »

Je posai un pied sur l'échelle et mon talon frôla la surface de l'eau.

« Merde, c'est glacial, réalisai-je. Je ne peux pas. »

Sans me laisser le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps, il agrippa ma taille et me tira vers l'arrière pour me faire trébucher. Je hurlai de toutes mes forces avant de disparaître sous l'eau.

« Je te déteste ! » criai-je en réapparaissant à la surface.

Edward me plaqua contre la coque du bateau et m'étreignit fermement.

« Ce n'est pas si terrible que ça, tenta-t-il.

― Tu trouves ? grelottai-je en enroulant mes bras autour de son cou.

― J'ai déjà bien plus chaud depuis que tu es près de moi.

- On remonte ?

― Déjà ? »

Je hochai la tête, il déposa un baiser sur ma bouche et s'éloigna aussitôt de moi pour remonter sur le bateau. Il m'aida à sortir de l'eau. Je me dépêchai de regagner la cabine à la recherche de deux serviettes de bain.

« Tu trouves ?

― Non ! m'exclamai-je en me dandinant d'un pied sur l'autre.

― Et ça ? »

Il me désigna la couverture posée sur l'unique couchette de la cabine. J'acquiesçai et m'en emparai immédiatement.

« Une pour deux ?

― Viens là. »

Edward s'assit sur la banquette et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je passai mes jambes de chaque côté de ses hanches et m'installai sur ses cuisses. Il enroula la grande couverture autour de nos corps étroitement liés et me serra fort en frictionnant mes bras. Le nez dans son cou, je n'osai plus bouger, ou seulement pour éternuer.

« Tu es fou.

― Oui, fou de toi » me répondit-il.

Nous restâmes dans cette position pendant plus d'une heure, à se parler, à se comprendre, à se réchauffer grâce à la simple présence de l'autre.

À la nuit tombée, nous nous rhabillâmes en vitesse et je repris le volant pour regagner le port, la couverture sur le dos. Nous rentrâmes à la maison vers dix-neuf heures.

« Le dîner est prêt, nous annonça Renée en venant nous ouvrir. Vous êtes allés à la piscine ? s'étonna-t-elle en remarquant que nos cheveux étaient mouillés.

― En quelques sortes.

― C'est la couverture du bateau que tu as là ? me demanda Charlie.

― Oui. »

Il hocha la tête comme s'il venait de comprendre beaucoup de choses. Edward et moi disparûmes à l'étage pour nous changer et enfiler des vêtements plus chauds.

Au cours du repas, ma mère continua à accabler mon petit ami de questions, toutes plus gênantes les unes que les autres. Mon père lui, abaissa petit à petit ses barrières en comprenant enfin qu'Edward était quelqu'un de bien malgré ses écarts de conduite.

La soirée se poursuivit devant la télévision et lorsqu'enfin l'émission préféré de Renée s'acheva, Edward et moi souhaitâmes une bonne nuit à mes parents pour regagner ma chambre. Une fois la porte close, Edward se dépêcha de m'étreindre comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« J'espère que mes parents ne t'ont pas trop ennuyé, lui dis-je.

― Non, rassure-toi. Je les aime bien, me répondit-il.

― C'est vrai?

― Oui, même si ton père me fait encore un peu peur » plaisanta-t-il.

Je souris, il chatouilla ma carotide puis pourlécha mes lèvres avant de glisser sa langue à l'intérieur de ma bouche. Ses mains me pressèrent sauvagement et près de mon bas ventre, je sentis son sexe devenir de plus en plus dur.

« Je vais me démaquiller » lui annonçai-je tout à coup en le repoussant brusquement pour mettre un terme à notre échange.

Je filai à la salle de bains et appliquai une lotion sur mes joues après m'être rincé le visage grossièrement. Je dénouai mes cheveux et retrouvai la pièce voisine quelques instants plus tard où Edward m'attendait impatiemment dans le lit.

Après avoir farfouillé un moment dans ma valise, j'éteignis la lumière puis m'assis sur le rebord du matelas pour me changer. Lorsque j'eus retiré mon soutien-gorge, il promena sa paume dans mon dos puis s'assit derrière moi sans me laisser l'opportunité d'enfiler le haut de mon pyjama.

« Reste comme ça » souffla-t-il.

Mon ventre se mit à picoter, mes oreilles à bourdonner.

« Pas ce soir » le résonnai-je pourtant en pensant à Renée et Charlie.

Plus têtu qu'une mule, il caressa mon ventre puis empauma mon sein en picorant mon cou de doux baisers.

« Edward » paniquai-je en entendant mes parents monter les escaliers pour aller se coucher eux aussi.

Il fit la sourde oreille et intensifia ses attouchements en pinçant mes mamelons déjà tendus. Je fermai les yeux, les mains moites.

« Arrête, chuchotai-je sévèrement au lieu de l'encourager à continuer comme j'en avais envie.

― Pourquoi ?

― Les pièces ne sont pas insonorisées et mes parents dorment juste à côté » lui expliquai-je en essayant d'être la plus silencieuse possible.

Il fit couler son index le long de ma panse puis effleura mon entrejambe.

« Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-il d'un ton presque inaudible.

― Pas moi » mentis-je.

Rassemblant mon courage à deux mains, je me relevai pour pouvoir enfiler mon tee-shirt une bonne fois pour toutes.

« Bonne nuit » terminai-je en me glissant dans le lit, dos à lui.

Je l'entendis grogner puis il revint m'enlacer par derrière, bien décidé à obtenir gain de cause.

« Je te veux, répéta-t-il.

― S'il te plaît. »

Il frotta son érection contre mes fesses, ses mains se baladèrent un peu partout sur mon corps. La braise n'aurait pas été plus chaude.

« On peut faire ça sans bruit, éluda-t-il.

― Le lit grince, répliquai-je aussitôt.

― On peut faire ça tout doucement » insista-t-il.

L'idée de faire l'amour avec toutes ces contraintes attisa ma curiosité, mon excitation.

« Je ne sais pas, soufflai-je gênée en triturant le drap.

― Tu ne sais pas quoi ? me demanda-t-il d'une voix toujours aussi faible.

― Je ne sais pas si c'est possible.

― Tu veux que je te montre ? » reprit-il en embrassant ma tempe.

Je hochai la tête en signe d'accord, prête à me tourner pour lui faire face.

« Non, ne bouge pas, m'arrêta-t-il en plaquant fermement son torse contre mon échine.

― Mais…

― Laisse-moi faire.

― D'accord. »

Alors, lentement, il glissa ses paumes sous mon tee-shirt pour retrouver la douceur de ma peau, les rondeurs de ma poitrine. Bien vite, ma respiration devint hachée. Il le remarqua et n'en fut que plus heureux. Il frôla mon pubis du bout des doigts puis s'attarda sur mon clitoris. Il se mit à remuer comme si l'attente lui était insupportable. Je glissai mon bras dans mon dos pour le toucher, il grogna.

« Chut.

― Désolé. »

Je plongeai la main dans son boxer pour attraper sa verge tendue. Au même moment, il abaissa mon pyjama pour libérer mon intimité. Tout aussi impatiente que lui, je plaçai son sexe à l'entrée de mon vagin. Il poussa les hanches vers l'avant et me pénétra lentement en pétrissant mes formes sans relâche.

Tous mes sens s'éveillèrent en une fraction de seconde. Ne sachant plus où donner de la tête, j'entrelaçai mes doigts aux siens et guidai sa main vers mon bouton de plaisir. Il effectua un premier aller retour tout en pinçant mon clitoris comme il en avait l'habitude. Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas gémir, pour ne pas crier.

« Tu regrettes ? osa-t-il me demander en retrouvant une immobilité parfaite.

― Non, gémis-je. Continue. »

Il embrassa ma joue puis recommença à se mouvoir à l'intérieur de moi avec une lenteur exagérée pour ne pas faire grincer le lit.

La pénombre et le silence ne faisaient qu'accroître mon plaisir. Edward était partout. Son odeur m'étouffait, son corps m'enveloppait. Ses gestes étaient synchronisés avec les miens et son cœur résonnait dans ma poitrine. Nous étions un. Il était moi. J'étais lui.

Lorsque l'orgasme me terrassa enfin, il me serra plus fort et continua à aller et venir pour trouver sa jouissance un peu plus tard. Tremblante, épuisée et surtout très amoureuse, je portai sa main à ma bouche pour la recouvrir de baisers.

« Fais de beaux rêves ma chérie, me souhaita-t-il.

― Ma chérie ? Tu m'appelles ma chérie maintenant ? chuchotai-je surprise.

― Tu n'aimes pas ?

― Si beaucoup.

― Alors tais-toi et dors. »

•

« Soyez prudents sur la route ! » s'écria ma mère tandis qu'Edward et moi nous éloignions lentement de la maison, assis côte à côte dans la voiture.

Je saluai une dernière fois mes parents en leur faisant de grands signes de main, Edward klaxonna puis nous disparûmes à l'angle de la rue.

Après avoir roulé plusieurs heures sur l'autoroute, nous arrivâmes à Londres pour midi. Arrivés chez moi, nous déjeunâmes en quatrième vitesse pour ensuite nous consacrer à l'empaquetage de mes affaires. Je devais rendre les clefs de mon appartement dans deux jours.

« Passons au salon » dis-je à Edward lorsque tous les ustensiles de cuisine furent regroupés dans un seul et même carton.

Là, je débranchai ma télévision, amassai les coussins du canapé dans un sac en plastique et triai les magazines dispersés sur ma table basse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a là-dedans ? » s'enquit mon compagnon qui s'occupait des rares bibelots encore présents dans la pièce, la plupart étant restés chez lui après notre dispute.

Il brandit sous mes yeux une boîte métallique toute cabossée.

« Des photos de famille. »

Il acquiesça sans oser m'en demander plus et la rangea avec les autres objets. Lorsque tout fut empaqueter au salon, nous passâmes à la salle de bains puis enfin à la chambre.

« C'est ici qu'il y a le plus de travail, déclarai-je en ouvrant mon placard.

― En effet » maugréa Edward en louchant sur les étagères pleines à craquer.

Les valises se remplirent à vue d'œil. Mes vestes et manteaux suffirent à combler mon plus gros sac de voyage.

« Intéressant, reprit Edward en ouvrant le tiroir qui contenait mes sous-vêtements.

― Laisse-moi faire.

― Pourquoi ? Tu as des choses à cacher ? continua-t-il interloqué.

― Non mais… »

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes au moment où il plongea la main entre mes culottes, là où j'avais rangé mon vibromasseur. Il fronça les sourcils et sortit l'objet du tiroir, la bouche grande ouverte. Je le lui arrachai des mains en vitesse pour le fourrer dans un coin de ma valise.

« Je ne veux rien entendre, le prévins-je morte de honte.

― Tu t'en sers souvent ?

― Jamais » claquai-je pour couper court à la conversation.

Il plissa les paupières et tendit les bras vers moi pour agripper mes hanches.

« Tu mens.

― Non je ne mens pas.

― Tu es sûre ?

― Ton pénis me suffit. »

Ma dernière réplique lui cloua le bec, son sourire s'élargit et il se rapprocha encore un peu plus de moi pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

« Même si la masturbation solitaire est parfois très agréable, ajoutai-je pour le taquiner. On continue ? enchaînai-je en désignant mes vêtements de la main.

― Garce. »

Il reporta son attention sur mes vêtements et bientôt le placard fut entièrement vide.

Il nous fallut faire trois allers retours pour tout déménager. Nous amassâmes toutes mes affaires dans l'entrée de son appartement.

« Tout est là, soufflai-je après avoir déposé le dernier carton au sol. Il ne reste plus qu'à tout ranger.

― Commençons par la cuisine, ajouta-t-il en essayant d'enjamber la multitude de sacs entreposés ici et là.

― Comme tu veux. »

Et jusqu'à tard dans la soirée, nous triâmes, rangeâmes, classâmes toutes sortes de choses. L'appartement retrouva un semblant d'allure vers vingt-deux heures.

À bout de forces, je me jetai sur le canapé. Edward m'imita quelques secondes plus tard en s'affalant sur moi sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

« Bienvenue chez toi, me dit-il d'une voix chaude. J'espère que tu te plairas à vivre avec moi.

― J'ai déjà expérimenté ça. Je sais à quoi m'attendre, lui fis-je remarquer.

― Oui, mais cette fois-ci tu habites avec moi pour de bon et il va falloir que tu me supportes quoi qu'il arrive.

― Même lorsque tu m'écrases comme en ce moment ?

― Oui » conclut-il en plaquant sa joue contre ma poitrine.

Je passai ma main dans ses cheveux, il frissonna puis prit appui sur ses coudes en relevant le nez vers moi.

« Et bien sûr, tu es de corvée de ménage, ajouta-t-il.

― Alors là, tu rêves.

― Je ne te proposes pas de cuisiner vu tes talents culinaires.

― Tant pis pour toi.

― Ceci dit, j'adore tes gâteaux, se rattrapa-t-il.

― Pas de gâteaux pour les méchants garçons comme toi.

― Je peux peut-être te soudoyer, tenta-t-il en empaumant mon sein gauche.

― Pas touche, le repoussai-je en faisant semblant d'être vexée. Je fais grève.

― Tu fais grève ?

― Grève de sexe, trouvai-je bon de lui préciser.

― Impossible.

― Et pourquoi ?

― Parce que tu es une vraie nymphomane » plaisanta-t-il.

J'ouvris la bouche en grand, béate.

« Tu me cherches ? lui demandai-je entre deux rires.

― Ce n'est pas moi qui cache un vibromasseur au fond de mon placard.

― Je n'ai pas peur de toi, le défiai-je d'un air sévère.

― Moi non plus. »

Il colla son front au mien pour pouvoir plonger son regard au plus profond de moi. Pendant plusieurs minutes nous nous fixâmes sans rien dire. Il n'y avait pas besoin de mots pour comprendre que notre amour resplendissait dans nos cœurs. Pas de mots pour s'aimer plus fort, pour se le dire.

Nos bouches se sellèrent pour ne plus se lâcher de la nuit. Nerveusement, presque fiévreusement, Edward me souleva pour me porter jusque dans la chambre. Avant même d'atteindre le lit, il fit voler mes vêtements à travers la pièce et les siens s'échouèrent au sol peu après.

« Tu fais toujours grève ? chuchota-t-il en caressant l'intérieur de mes cuisses.

― Plus maintenant. »

Et bientôt, nos corps s'épousèrent, se firent l'amour sans plus aucune barrière.


	27. Chapitre 26

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 26<strong>

« S'il te plaît Bella, je t'en supplie.

― Je ne sais pas Rose.

― Nous n'avons personne d'autres mis-à-part vous. Les parents d'Emmett sont en déplacement, les miens habitent trop loin, m'expliqua-t-elle. Alice et Jasper sont à Paris pour leur projet, mes cousines ont déjà trop de travail avec leurs propres enfants et…

― Mais j'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'occuper de ton fils correctement. Et ce n'est pas Edward qui pourra m'aider.

― Ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, tu verras, insista-t-elle.

― Tu as gagné, j'accepte, cédai-je après maintes tentatives pour la dissuader.

― Merci mille fois ! Tu es géniale ! »

Je raccrochai. Assis face à moi, en train de boire un verre de jus d'orange, Edward m'interrogea du regard.

« Emmett a offert un week-end en amoureux à sa femme pour leur anniversaire, commençai-je.

― Leur anniversaire ?

― Oui, ils se sont rencontrés il y a trois ans exactement.

― Et donc ?

― Ils cherchent quelqu'un qui puisse garder Colin jusqu'à demain soir. »

L'évidence le frappe, il ouvrit grand les yeux et bondit sur sa chaise.

« Ne me dis pas que…

― Ils arrivent dans cinq minutes, lui précisai-je.

― Nous ne pouvons le garder, il va nous rendre fous, paniqua-t-il.

― Je n'ai pas pu dire non. »

Il cacha son visage au creux de ses paumes puis se dirigea droit vers la cuisine pour finalement s'appuyer sur le rebord de l'évier.

« Ce n'est que pour que le week-end, tentai-je.

― Ils ne peuvent pas prendre une nounou ?

― Ils ont sans doute plus confiance en nous. »

La sonnette retentit, j'allai ouvrir.

« Bella, me salua Rose en m'étreignant. Tu nous sauves la vie.

― Bonjour, ajouta Emmett, un couffin dans les bras.

― Comment va Colin ? leur demandai-je tout en les faisant signe d'entrer.

― Très bien.

― Tiens, toutes ses affaires de rechange sont ici, continua Rosalie en me tendant un gros sac.

― D'accord.

― Edward n'est pas là ?

― Je suis là, répondit le principal concerné en apparaissant dans mon dos.

― Tu vas bien ?

― Oui et vous ?

― Aussi.

― Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? proposai-je.

― Non, nous sommes vraiment pressés. Laisse-moi juste t'expliquer deux trois choses pour le bébé. »

Les deux trois choses de Rosalie se transformèrent en une trentaine de recommandations. Las, les hommes se mirent à discuter entre eux. Pour ma part, j'écoutais la mère de Colin avec beaucoup d'intérêt, ne voulant pas commettre d'impératifs.

« Et surtout, garde ton téléphone allumé. Je t'appellerai ce soir pour prendre des nouvelles puis demain vers midi, termina-t-elle soucieuse.

― D'accord. »

Elle sortit son fils du couffin pour le serrer contre elle. Emmett l'embrassa à son tour puis enfin ils s'échappèrent pour aller papillonner à des kilomètres de là.

Installé entre Edward et moi, le bébé se mit à pleurer pas moins d'une minute après leur départ.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? m'affolai-je.

― Pitié, fais-le taire.

― Oui mais comment ?

― Je ne sais pas moi, débrouille-toi.

― Merci pour ton soutien, grommelai-je.

― Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui as accepté de le garder, pas moi. »

Je me penchai vers Colin et lui racontai n'importe quoi pour essayer d'atténuer ses pleurs.

« Si tu veux mon avis, tu t'y prends mal, ajouta Edward avant de disparaître du salon.

― Aide-moi au lieu de t'enfuir. »

Peine perdue. Tentant le tout pour le tout, j'attrapai délicatement Colin pour le bercer dans mes bras.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, papa et maman reviennent demain » soufflai-je pour le rassurer.

Il continua à pleurer, moins fort cependant. Je me baladai dans l'appartement en espérant le divertir.

« Tu te rappelles d'Edward ? » demandai-je au bébé en passant par la cuisine où Edward était en train de terminer son petit déjeuner.

Et comme par magie, Colin s'arrêta de crier à l'instant même où mon petit ami posa ses yeux sur lui. Je souris, victorieuse.

« Il s'est arrêté, dis-je à voix haute.

― Tant mieux. »

Colin gigota puis agrippa mon sein en quête de nourriture.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas de lait moi, chuchotai-je. Mais Edward va te préparer un biberon.

― Quoi ?

― Attrape son sac, il y a tout ce qu'il faut dedans. »

Perplexe, il s'exécuta tant bien que mal et me tendit les affaires de Colin. Lorsque j'eus déniché ce que je cherchais, je fis signe à Edward de m'aider.

« Verse un peu de le lait dans le biberon » lui dis-je en continuant à bercer Colin.

Avec plus de minutie que ce à quoi je m'attendais, il remplit le récipient à moitié et alla directement le faire chauffer. Lorsque le lait fut tiède, il me rapporta le biberon immédiatement.

« Merci. »

Je penchai le biberon vers le bébé qui se mit à téter sans attendre.

« Il avait faim, constata Edward, debout face à moi.

― Oui.

― Je vais me laver. »

Je me retrouvai seule avec Colin qui, accroché à sa tétine, me fixait avec insistance.

« Il va revenir. »

Le petit bout de chou tapa des mains, impatient. J'allai m'asseoir sur le canapé et allumai la télévision pour m'occuper. Colin arrêta de téter et tourna la tête vers le petit écran.

« Tu n'en veux plus ? » m'enquis-je en brandissant le biberon sous ses yeux.

Le bruit de la douche cessa et Edward me rejoignit au salon torse nu.

« Tu le surveilles ? m'enquis-je.

― Oui. »

Je posai Colin dans son berceau et filai moi aussi à la salle de bains pour faire un brin de toilette. Après être passée sous le jet d'eau, je me maquillai un minimum puis enfilai des vêtements propres.

« Ne pleure plus, entendis-je Edward depuis le couloir. Tiens, amuse-toi avec mes clefs. »

De retour dans la pièce principale, je m'adossai au mur en silence et observai Edward jouer avec Colin, la tête penchée sur son couffin.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? lui demanda-t-il perdu.

― Je crois qu'il veut que tu le prennes dans tes bras » suggérai-je.

Edward sursauta et se tourna vers moi affolé.

« Prends-le toi. »

Je me rapprochai d'eux et tendis les mains vers Colin pour le soulever. Ses pleurs s'estompèrent peu à peu mais une odeur répugnante se répandit dans l'air. Il me fallut un moment pour comprendre que cette odeur provenait du bébé.

« Fais quelque chose ! ordonnai-je à Edward qui se bouchait le nez.

― Pas question, je te laisse le changer.

― Pourquoi moi ?

― Tu es une femme.

― Et alors ?

― Je vais chercher ses affaires. »

J'allongeai Colin sur une table à langer improvisée en quelques secondes. Edward vida le contenu du sac de rechange sur la table.

« De quoi est-ce que tu as besoin ? s'enquit-il.

― Je n'en sais rien, aide-moi.

― Rosalie a bien dû te dire quelque chose !

― Peut-être, je ne sais plus ! »

Je serrai les dents et déshabillai Colin. Précautionneusement, je lui retirai sa couche, Edward poussa un juron.

« Je vais…

― Non, tu restes avec moi, le contrai-je.

― Mais…

― Trouve-moi quelque chose pour le nettoyer.

― Tiens » enchaîna-t-il en me tendant des lingettes pour bébés.

Du bout des doigts, je le nettoyai grossièrement en grimaçant exagérément. Colin se mit à rigoler.

« Passe-moi une serviette. »

Lorsque les fesses du bébé furent enfin propres, je me dépêchai de le rhabiller sans oublier de lui mettre une nouvelle couche. Tout le reste fila bien vite à la poubelle.

« C'est terminé, soufflai-je soulagée.

― Je vais faire à manger. »

En début d'après-midi, après avoir tété une nouvelle fois au biberon, Colin s'endormit paisiblement dans mes bras. Pour ne pas risquer de le réveiller, je l'installai tranquillement dans la chambre et rejoignis Edward au salon.

« On devrait avoir quelques heures de répit devant nous, lui dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé.

― Tant mieux. C'est épuisant d'entendre crier un bébé à longueur de temps. »

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, friande de câlin. Il enroula un bras autour de moi pour me serrer contre lui.

« Change de chaîne, repris-je en désignant la télévision du menton.

― Je suis en train de regarder cette émission.

― C'est nul, change ! » insistai-je.

Je voulus attraper la télécommande mais Edward s'en empara avant moi.

« Passe-la moi.

― Non, protesta-t-il.

― Allez ! »

Je m'avachis complètement sur lui et tendis la main vers le haut en quête de mon butin, sans grand succès.

« Edward !

― Laisse tomber, tu ne fais pas le poids.

― C'est ce que tu crois. »

Je me relevai sur mes coudes et passai une jambe de chaque côté de lui pour l'empêcher de gigoter.

« Tu veux la jouer comme ça ? s'enquit-il. D'accord. »

En une fraction de seconde, il défit sa ceinture et glissa la télécommande dans son boxer. Je le regardai faire ébahie.

« Maintenant tu peux la prendre, conclut-il.

― Pervers. »

Je lui lançai un regard qui en disait long et plongeai ma main dans son froc.

« Ne te trompes pas de manette. »

J'effleurai son sexe plus que de raison puis récupérai enfin la télécommande, triomphante.

« Voilà. »

Je me mis à zapper frénétiquement à la recherche d'un programme intéressant.

« J'ai une meilleure idée, reprit Edward en quittant le sofa pour aller éteindre la télé.

― Mauvais perdant !

― Puisque nous ne sommes pas d'accord, autant trouver une autre occupation.

― Laquelle ? »

Il retira son pull puis son tee-shirt et revint s'installer près de moi.

« Tu me masses ?

― À condition que _tu_ me masses avant, lui proposai-je loyalement.

― D'accord. À poils » m'ordonna-t-il en me faisant signe de retirer mes vêtements.

J'enlevai mon gilet et mon débardeur pour ensuite m'allonger sur le dos. Presque instinctivement, il prit place à califourchon sur mes fesses et dénoua l'attache de mon soutien-gorge.

« Prête ?

― Évite de me casser le dos » le prévins-je juste au cas où.

Il posa enfin ses mains sur moi et caressa tout d'abord mes omoplates avec légèreté pour ensuite les malaxer plus fermement. Au bout de quelques minutes, mes muscles se détendirent et ma peau se réchauffa. Je fermai les yeux pour ne plus penser à rien.

« Alors, est-ce que je te casse le dos ? murmura Edward en se penchant vers moi de façon à effleurer mon oreille du bout des lèvres.

― Non, tu es parfait » miaulai-je.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma tempe, je devinai son sourire. Ses mains longèrent ma colonne vertébrale pour venir chatouiller mes reins. Il me tripota longtemps avant de glisser un doigt sous l'ourlet de mon pantalon. Là, il abaissa le tissu le plus possible pour découvrir une partie de ma croupe. Ses paumes s'écrasèrent contre ma peau. Il entreprit de me masser les fesses avec toujours plus de sensualité. Je n'eus plus guère de mal à deviner son excitation.

La température montait, j'étais en train de me consumer. J'essayais de retenir mes ardeurs pour ne pas céder la première.

« Tu… » commença Edward.

Il fut interrompu par le cri de Colin qui venait vraisemblablement de se réveiller. Je soufflai avant d'essayer de me relever.

« Non, reste ici. Il va se rendormir, protesta Edward en me retenant prisonnière contre lui.

― S'il te plaît, rattache mon soutien-gorge. »

Comprenant qu'il n'avait pas le choix, il s'exécuta à regret et me laissa filer jusqu'à la chambre. Je récupérai le bébé et retournai au salon en essayant de sécher ses larmes.

« Chut, ne pleure pas.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? me demanda Edward.

― Je ne sais pas, sa couche a l'air propre.

― Il a peut-être faim, suggéra-t-il.

― Tu dois avoir raison. Viens m'aider. »

Une fois dans la cuisine, Edward fit chauffer du lait qu'il versa ensuite dans le biberon pendant que je berçai Colin dans mes bras. Au moment de lui donner la tétine, les cris du bébé amplifièrent.

« Fais-le boire, je n'en peux plus de l'entendre hurler ! s'impatienta Edward.

― Il n'a pas soif. »

Edward me lança un regard noir comme si tout était de ma faute.

« Je n'y peux rien » me justifiai-je.

Le vacarme ne fit qu'augmenter lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner.

« C'est Rosalie.

― Réponds » ordonnai-je à Edward qui s'était déjà emparé du mobile.

Il échangea quelques mots avec elle avant de me tendre le cellulaire que j'attrapai difficilement.

« Elle veut te parler, me précisa-t-il.

― Allô ?

― _Bella ? Comment va Colin ?_ me demanda Rose.

― Il crie depuis dix minutes et je ne sais pas quoi faire ! m'exclamai-je en espérant recevoir un peu de soutien.

― _Tu as essayé le biberon ?_

― Oui.

― _La couche ?_

― Elle est propre.

― _Distrait-le, il faut que tu attires son attention sur quelque chose qui puisse l'occuper._

― Facile à dire !

― _Je n'ai pas trop le temps de te parler._

― Comment se passe votre petit voyage au fait ?

― _Très bien, je te raconterai tout._

― D'accord.

― _Fais de gros gros bisous à Colin pour moi._

― Oui. »

Elle me donna encore tout plein de recommandations pour la nuit avant de raccrocher. Je me tournai vers Edward qui avait les deux mains plaquées sur ses oreilles. Il me fixait attentivement.

« Fais quelque chose au lien de me regarder comme ça !

― Et quoi ?

― Je ne sais pas moi, joue du piano » déballai-je au hasard.

Il me prit au sérieux et alla se placer derrière son bel instrument à queue. Dès les premiers accords, les pleurs de Colin s'atténuèrent.

« Ça marche ! »

Edward arrêta de pianoter lorsque Colin fut complètement calmé. Mais comme il fallait s'y attendre, le bébé se remit à pleurer.

« Recommence.

― Je ne compte pas jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

― S'il te plaît. »

Dépité, il replaça ses mains sur les touches ivoire du piano et une douce mélodie remplaça bientôt les hurlements du nourrisson. Calmement, j'allai m'asseoir à côté d'Edward en gardant Colin contre moi.

Les notes étaient fluides, gracieuses. La musique me transportait dans un autre univers, là où la rivière prenait sa source, là où le soleil puisait sa lumière. Edward était concentré. Il s'appliquait. De mon côté, je le regardais faire fascinée pendant que Colin replongeait peu à peu dans le monde des rêves.

« Je crois qu'il dort » soufflai-je au bout d'un moment.

Edward acheva le morceau avec une finesse incroyable. Il tourna la tête vers moi et nous dévisagea impoliment Colin et moi avant de disparaître dans le couloir pour aller chercher le couffin du bébé.

•

En plein milieu de la nuit, du bruit me réveilla. Je grognai et tâtai l'autre côté du lit à la recherche d'Edward, en vain. Un peu sonnée, je me relevai lentement et vérifiai le contenu du berceau qui était bel et bien vide. En marchant sur le pointe des pieds, je rejoignis la cuisine où Edward était en train de fouiller à l'intérieur du frigo, Colin dans ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » chuchotai-je.

Il sursauta, Colin gémit.

« Tu nous as fait peur, souffla-t-il.

― Désolée. »

Edward avala sa salive bruyamment avant de reporter son attention sur le bébé. Bébé qu'il tenait dans ses bras pour la première fois. Cette image m'émut, j'eus presque envie d'arrêter le temps pour pouvoir les contempler pendant des heures et des heures.

« J'ai entendu du bruit, repris-je.

― Je… Colin s'est réveillé il y a une heure. Je ne voulais pas te déranger alors… m'expliqua-t-il confus et gêné à la fois, comme s'il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait réussi à prendre soin du bébé lui-même.

― Merci. »

Il m'offrit un sourire crispé et attrapa enfin la brique de lait qui traînait au fond du réfrigérateur. Il se débrouilla tout seul pour faire chauffer le biberon du petit, je le regardai faire d'un air fasciné.

« Tu es beau avec un bébé dans les bras » murmurai-je finalement.

Il se racla la gorge nerveusement et regarda l'horloge murale pour faire diversion.

« Tiens, prends-le, ajouta-t-il comme si de rien n'était. Je vais me faire un sandwich. Je meurs de faim !

― D'accord. »

Il me tendit Colin, je l'attrapai délicatement pour continuer à le faire téter. Après avoir réuni du jambon et du pain sur la table, Edward s'assit à côté de moi et confectionna son en-cas en silence.

« À quoi est-ce que tu penses ? m'enquis-je face à sa mine dubitative.

― À rien » mentit-il en mordant dans son sandwich.

Je hochai la tête, peu convaincue par sa réponse. Colin repoussa enfin son biberon, le ventre plein. Il émit un petit rot quelques minutes plus tard.

« Il est tellement beau » soufflai-je.

Edward jeta un coup d'œil vers le bébé avant de baisser tristement la tête.

« Tu penses à elle, n'est-ce pas ? lui demandai-je calmement. Et au bébé qu'elle portait avant de se faire avorter. »

Il releva le nez dans ma direction, son visage se tendit instinctivement. J'avalai ma salive péniblement, craignant m'être mal exprimée.

« Oui j'y pense, lâcha-t-il sèchement.

― Je suis désolée.

― Pas autant que moi. »

La froideur de ses mots me faisait mal. Heureusement que Colin était là pour me réconforter.

« Je vais me coucher » conclut-il.

Edward quitta la cuisine d'un pas décidé, une larme roula sur ma joue. Le bébé poussa un petit cri avant de fermer les yeux puis de les rouvrir nerveusement. Il s'endormit près d'une demi heure plus tard au creux de mon cou. Après l'avoir installé dans son berceau, je me glissai dans le lit, dos à Edward.

« Bella ? »

Je ne répondis pas. Il bougea légèrement et posa une main sur mon épaule.

« J'ai mis des années à m'en remettre mais aujourd'hui je suis content qu'elle m'ait quitté, continua-t-il. Sans ça, je ne t'aurais probablement jamais rencontrée. »

Je retrouvai enfin un semblant d'apaisement. Il enroula un bras autour de moi et plaqua son torse contre mon échine.

•

« Il a été sage ? me demanda Rosalie en faisant mille et un câlins à son bout de chou.

― Oui, très.

― Tu m'as manqué mon chéri. »

Emmett embrassa son fils lui aussi avant de nous saluer Edward et moi.

« J'espère que votre week-end en amoureux s'est bien passé, ajoutai-je.

― Oui, c'était génial. N'est-ce pas mon amour ? s'enquit Emmett sans oublier de faire un clin d'œil aguicheur à sa compagne.

― Vous voulez entrez ? proposa Edward.

― Non, on va vous laisser vous reposer. »

Nous les raccompagnâmes jusqu'au parking pour les aider à porter les affaires du bébé. Au moment des adieux, je serrai fort Colin dans mes bras. Edward fut moins démonstratif. Il se contenta de lui caresser la joue avant de rendre son enfant à Rose. Les jeunes parents nous remercièrent plus que de raison puis reprirent la route sans tarder.

« On remonte ?

― Oui. »

Je suivis Edward à l'intérieur de l'immeuble. En passant devant les boîtes aux lettres, il récupéra notre courrier sans y accorder la moindre importance cependant. Arrivé chez nous, il jeta les factures et autres prospectus sur la table puis se servit une tasse de café.

« Tu en veux ?

― Oui s'il te plaît. »

Je m'installai sur le tabouret et attrapai le courrier.

« La facture d'eau est arrivée, grommelai-je.

― Comme par hasard, le facteur ne se trompe jamais pour ce genre de choses. Par contre, j'attends toujours mon colis.

― Ton colis ?

― J'ai commandé un pull sur internet. »

Je continuai à éplucher les factures une à une jusqu'à trouver une enveloppe sur laquelle l'adresse avait été inscrite à la main.

« C'est pour toi, dis-je à Edward en lui tendant la fameuse lettre.

― Merci. »

Il s'en empara et se statufia presque aussitôt, reconnaissant sans doute l'écriture de celui ou celle qui lui avait la lettre. Je l'entendis déglutir avant de le voir serrer le papier dans sa paume pour le rouler en boule.

« Tu ne la lis pas ? » lui demandai-je alertée.

Il fourra la lettre dans sa poche puis me tourna le dos pour prendre appui sur le plan de travail.

« Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » m'enquis-je tout doucement.

Il souffla fort et quitta la cuisine à la vitesse de l'éclair.

« Edward ? »

Il fila vers la chambre pour ne revenir qu'après avoir enfilé sa tenue de sport.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

― Je vais courir, répliqua-t-il.

― Mais il va bientôt faire nuit !

― J'ai besoin d'être seul.

― Explique-moi s'il te plaît, insistai-je désemparée.

― Ne m'attends pas. »

Il mit les écouteurs de son baladeur dans ses oreilles et attrapa sa veste. Il passa le pas de la porte et rebroussa chemin pour venir m'embrasser.

« Ce n'est pas contre toi, ne t'inquiète pas.

― À quelle heure est-ce que tu reviens ? »

Il disparut dans la cage d'escaliers sans prendre le temps de me répondre. Complètement dépitée, je regagnai le salon et m'affalai sur le canapé en ramenant mes genoux contre moi.

Une heure passa, le soleil se coucha. En essayant de joindre Edward par téléphone, je m'aperçus que son cellulaire était resté dans l'entrée, sur le meuble à chaussures.

Plus seule que jamais, je filai dans la chambre et fouillai dans le placard pour dénicher un short et un tee-shirt d'Edward. Après m'être déshabillée, j'enfilai ses vêtements pour me sentir plus en sécurité, pour faire semblant d'être avec lui.

Une heure de plus s'écoula. Je ne pris pas la peine de me faire à manger, trop préoccupée par le départ précipité d'Edward. La lettre était d'_elle_. J'en étais certaine. Personne d'autre n'avait le pouvoir de le faire réagir ainsi. J'avais peur. Peur de la voir revenir, peur de le perdre.

Aussi, lorsque la porte d'entrée claqua, je me précipitai dans le couloir pour rejoindre Edward, le visage strié de larmes. Il me regarda longtemps sans rien dire avant de s'approcher de moi pour essuyer mes joues humides.

« Ne pleure pas.

― C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ? m'enquis-je.

― Oui, ajouta-t-il gravement. J'avais besoin d'être seul pour lire sa lettre.

― De quoi parle-t-elle ? lui demandai-je le cœur lourd.

― D'elle et moi, de son départ. »

Ses yeux à lui aussi devinrent brillants de tristesse. Sans prévenir, il plongea sa tête dans mon cou et se mit à pleurer pour de bon. Je le serrai de toutes mes forces, nos craintes se mêlèrent, nos sanglots aussi.

« Elle est de retour à Londres, reprit-il.

― Est-ce que tu vas aller la voir ?

― Je ne sais pas. »

Il renforça notre étreinte, je me sentis chuter, tomber, m'éteindre. Comme si, comparé à Jane, je n'étais plus rien.

« Ne me laisse pas, l'implorai-je. Ne l'écoute pas quoi qu'elle te dise. Elle t'a quitté, elle t'a abandonné. Ne fait pas la même chose avec moi. »

Il se recula et prit mon visage en coupe.

« Bella, regarde-moi.

― Malgré toutes ses années, elle réussit encore à te faire pleurer, lui fis-je remarquer. J'ai peur, ne pars pas. Ne va pas la voir.

― C'est toi Bella, pour la vie. Pas elle.

― Et si jamais elle…

― Tais-toi tu délires, s'emporta-t-il.

― Mais…

― Je n'ai plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles depuis le jour de notre soit disant mariage. C'est normal que je sois bouleversé, tu ne penses pas ? »

J'acquiesçai, un peu honteuse.

« Je t'aime, chuchota-t-il en faisant vibrer ses lèvres contre ma peau. Et je n'ai jamais aimé aussi fort, même pas avec elle. »


	28. Chapitre 27

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 27<strong>

« Cette entreprise est en très mauvaise posture, nous devons faire quelque chose, suggéra Edward au beau milieu de la réunion.

― Des idées peut-être ? s'enquit Monsieur Volturi.

― Quelques unes. Je pensais à un rachat de crédits avec un nouveau taux d'emprunt plus intéressant pour eux comme pour nous.

― Tout reste à voir. D'autres idées ?

― L'hypothèque est plus radicale, enchaîna Tanya.

― Non, c'est totalement absurde, protesta Edward. Leurs différents locaux ne rembourseront jamais la totalité de leur prêt.

― Et leurs articles de vente ? ajoutai-je.

― Ils ne produisent presque plus rien depuis quelques mois, me renseigna Jasper.

― En l'absence d'information supplémentaire, je ne peux rien faire. Je vais essayer de les contacter au plus vite, dit Demetri. En attendant, la réunion est close. »

Tout le monde rangea ses affaires, je passai prendre deux cafés dans le hall d'entrée avant de retourner dans le bureau d'Edward.

« Tiens.

― Merci ma chérie. Prête pour le plan projet ?

― Allons-y » soufflai-je en sachant que nous allions passer les prochains jours sur ce sujet particulièrement délicat.

Je plaçai ma chaise à côté de la sienne. Il me tendit un dossier épais que je saisis aussitôt et nous entâmes une dure étude concernant l'entreprise en question.

« Depuis quand est-ce que tu portes cette jupe ? me demanda Edward au bout de quelques minutes de travail.

― Cette jupe ? m'étonnai-je en pointant mon vêtement du doigt.

― Oui, celle-ci, insista-t-il en posant une main sur mon genoux.

― Depuis ce matin, pourquoi ?

― Je n'avais pas remarqué à quel point elle était courte et provocante, me dit-il d'un ton supérieur en abandonnant son stylo sur son bureau.

― Ça te gêne ? le provoquai-je.

― Beaucoup. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. »

Ses doigts longèrent ma cuisse, son index souleva le tissu pour caresser ma peau blême.

« Auriez-vous besoin de faire une pause Monsieur Cullen ? plaisantai-je en gardant malgré tout un air sérieux.

― Pas vous Mademoiselle ? »

Je lui jetai un regard noir de désir, il se mordit la lèvre puis se pencha plus franchement vers moi. Sa bouche effleura le lobe de mon oreille, ma mâchoire, mon cou. Il attrapa ma main pour la poser entre ses jambes, là où son pantalon était déformé à cause ou plutôt grâce à son sexe.

« Je ne sais pas si c'est raisonnable, repris-je en pensant aux autres employés encore présents dans l'établissement.

― Tu n'as pas toujours dit ça, me rappela-t-il en allant fermer la porte de son bureau à clef.

― C'est vrai… »

De retour à sa place initiale, il m'obligea à poser une jambe sur ses genoux pour mieux caresser l'intérieur de mes cuisses. Nos langues se chamaillèrent, se lièrent, s'épousèrent. Je poussai un soupir lorsque son pouce atteignit enfin ma culotte. Il appuya là où j'adorais le sentir. Il me connaissait si bien.

« Plus fort » chuchotai-je impatiente.

Il frotta avec plus d'insistance. Je plantai mes ongles dans son cou et plongeai le nez dans ses cheveux pour résister à mon envie de hurler, pour ne pas craquer si vite.

« J'adore quand tu fais ça, murmura-t-il.

― Quoi ?

― Quant tu touches mes cheveux. »

Je souris avant d'ébouriffer sa tignasse sans plus aucune retenue.

« Tu es beau tout décoiffé.

― Moi qui met un temps fou à essayer de dompter mes mèches rebelles tous les matins, éluda-t-il faussement dégoûté.

― Est-ce que c'est toi qui a vidé ma laque ? »

Il se mordit la joue et leva les yeux au ciel. Je lui offris une tape sur le torse, il éclata de rire.

« Elle était hors de prix !

― Et pas très efficace d'ailleurs. »

J'ouvris la bouche en grand, béate.

« Quoi, déjà ? s'enquit-il.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

― Tu veux gober les mouches ou bien…

― Ou ?

― Ou me faire une fellation ? »

Je haussai un sourcil, stupéfaite par sa question.

« Idiot » l'insultai-je en me relevant d'un bon pour m'asseoir à califourchon sur lui.

Je fis courir mes doigts dans ses cheveux avant de respirer sa fragrance à plein poumons.

« Que vont penser les autres en me voyant si décoiffé ?

― Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux…

― C'est toi que je veux. »

Ses mains pétrissaient mes fesses au fil des mots, je ne cessais de remuer le bassin pour le faire languir et me torturer par la même occasion. Comme à chaque fois, nous étions sur la même longueur d'onde. Il m'allumait, je ne faisais que répondre à ses avances.

« Relève-toi, m'ordonna-t-il tout à coup.

― Pourquoi ?

― Pour que je puisse te déshabiller correctement » lâcha-t-il, le regard pétillant.

Convaincue, je me remis sur pieds sans attendre. Il rapprocha son fauteuil le plus possible de moi pour pouvoir baisser la fermeture éclair de ma jupe sans entrave. Celle-ci s'échoua au sol sans bruit. Il me fit enlever mon tee-shirt, mon pull, mon soutien-gorge. Toujours assis, il caressa mon ventre, sa bouche chatouilla mon nombril. Tout doucement, il agrippa l'ourlet de ma culotte avec ses dents sans jamais lâcher mon regard. Il fit couler mon sous-vêtement le long de mes cuisses pour me mettre à nue.

« Je te préfère comme ça.

― À toi. »

J'attrapai sa cravate pour le faire lever. Lorsqu'il eut pris place debout face à moi, je déboutonnai sa braguette à la hâte. Boxer et pantalon valsèrent dans les airs. Je lui retirai ensuite sa chemise pour pouvoir admirer son corps d'athlète.

« Je te préfère comme ça moi aussi » conclus-je.

Il se colla à moi, sentir son érection si près de mon intimité n'arrangea rien à mon état. En reculant de quelques mètres, je butai contre son imposant bureau. Il me fit signe de m'y asseoir, je m'exécutai en ayant une très forte impression de déjà vu.

« Tu te rappelles ? » lui demandai-je mélancolique.

C'était là, sur son bureau que nous avions fait l'amour pour la première fois. Un acte irréfléchi que j'avais longtemps regretté même si, d'un point de vue purement physique, j'avais adoré.

« La première fois… repris-je pour l'aiguiller.

― Tu m'as rendu fou ce jour-là, m'avoua-t-il entre deux baisers. Tu me plaisais tellement, j'avais tant envie de partager une histoire avec toi. C'était insupportable et je te détestais pour ça. Pour me faire vouloir des choses que je ne voulais plus revivre. »

Il caressa mes joues et présenta son sexe à mon entrée pour s'introduire en moi avec tendresse. Je poussai un hoquet de soulagement, heureuse de me retrouver une fois de plus unie à l'homme que j'aimais.

« D'ailleurs, je te déteste toujours autant, ajouta-t-il en s'enfonçant au plus profond de mon antre pour s'immobiliser par la suite. Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. »

Je relevai le visage vers lui, interloquée par sa réplique qui laissait supposer bien des choses.

« Tu as réussi à me faire changer d'avis. C'est toi qui tiens les rênes, c'est pour ça que je te déteste, chuchota-t-il. J'aimerais tellement pouvoir tout contrôler, pouvoir te contrôler.

― Rassure-toi, je te déteste pour les mêmes raisons. »

Il se remit à bouger en moi. Notre fusion était parfaite, notre rythme collait avec l'écho de nos tremblements, de nos respirations hachées.

« Si tu savais comme je suis bien, continua-t-il. Si je pouvais, je resterais comme ça toute la vie, au chaud et à l'abri de tout.

― Mais ce n'est pas possible, complétai-je.

― Non.

― Dommage. »

Il passa ses deux mains sous mes cuisses pour les enrouler autour de son bassin. Je caressai ses fesses, son échine, sa nuque pour finalement retrouver ses cheveux emmêlés.

Ses coups de hanches étaient parfaits. Je voyais se rapprocher le paradis au fil des secondes. Mes gémissements ressemblaient à de petits miaulements, ses grognements étaient graves, sourds. Il pétrissait mes seins, je redessinait les contours de son visage sans jamais cesser de l'embrasser.

« Je vais venir, me prévint-il.

― Attends-moi » m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

Il ralentit la cadence de nos ébats et se remit à frotter mon clitoris gonflé. Il suça fort ma langue, ses doigts s'activèrent toujours plus vite. Puis mes muscles se tendirent tout à coup, je fermai les yeux de surprise en criant son prénom, submergée par l'orgasme. Edward se figea lui aussi. Il mordit ma lèvre au passage et trembla des pieds à la tête.

« Tu vas nous faire repérer en criant si fort, dit-il au creux de mon oreille lorsque la fougue fut passée.

― Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. »

Il mordit tout doucement le bout de mon nez, j'en profitai pour faire la même chose avec son menton. Pour le faire lâcher prise avant moi, je passai mon index près de son cou avec la douceur d'une plume. Chatouilleux, il sursauta aussitôt. Je souris, victorieuse.

« J'aurais ma revanche. »

Il se recula de quelques centimètres à peine mais suffisamment pour rompre le contact le plus intime que nous partagions. Il renfila d'abord son boxer puis son pantalon avant de me tendre mes vêtements.

« Où est-ce qu'on en était ? lui demandai-je lorsque nous eûmes tous deux retrouvés une apparence convenable.

― Je ne sais plus. »

Il farfouilla dans son tiroir et ressortit le dossier sur lequel nous étions censés travailler depuis plusieurs heures. En tombant sur la première page, il me remit en tête nos premières réflexions.

« D'ailleurs… commença-t-il en attrapant les feuilles restées sur le bureau.

― Oui ? »

Il n'ajouta rien et me tendit la pile de papiers qu'il venait de récupérer. Une grosse tâche arpentait la moitié de la première page. Une tâche un peu blanche, un peu luisante.

« C'est nous qui avons fait ça ? m'enquis-je gênée.

― Je crois que oui.

― Alors réimprimons cette feuille tout de suite » suggérai-je.

Il ne bougea pas et fronça les sourcils avec exagération.

« C'est sur cette feuille que le président du cabinet a signé.

― Et alors ?

― On ne peut pas la réimprimer puisque c'est l'original.

― Quoi ? paniquai-je. Attends, je vais arranger ça. »

J'attrapai un mouchoir dans mon sac pour essuyer la tâche d'un revers de main. Le résultat fut pire.

« Bravo, me complimenta-t-il en faisant la moue, désespéré.

― Ça se voit tant que ça ? hésitai-je.

― C'est en plein milieu, juste là où est apposée la signature.

― On peut croire que c'est du yaourt, tentai-je.

― Ou du sperme » finit-il pessimiste.

À ce moment-là, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Edward et moi échangeâmes un regard perdu. Il se leva pour aller ouvrir après une certaine hésitation.

« Monsieur Volturi ?

― Je vous dérange ? » s'enquit notre directeur.

Je cachai la feuille tâchée dans mon dos.

« Pas du tout ! Nous étions en train d'étudier le cas difficile dont nous parlions tout à l'heure. Asseyez-vous, lui dit-il en désignant la chaise destinée aux invités.

― J'ai juste besoin de photocopier une partie du dossier. Je peux vous l'emprunter deux minutes ? »

J'avalai ma salive difficilement.

« Maintenant ? hésitai-je en regardant Edward pour obtenir un brin de soutien venant de lui.

― Oui, je vous le rends de suite, insista Demetri.

― Tenez, termina Edward en lui tendant le dossier incomplet.

― Merci. »

Il prit la direction de la sortie. Au moment où je pensais être sauvée, Demetri se retourna brusquement.

« Il manque la première feuille.

― Vraiment ? fit mine de s'étonner Edward.

― Oui.

― Pourtant nous n'avons plus rien, complétai-je.

― Vous êtes sûre ? Ce ne serait pas la feuille que vous tenez à la main ?

― Quelle feuille ?

― Dans votre dos…

― Celle-ci ? Non, ce sont mes résultats d'analyse sanguine, inventai-je en pliant la dite feuille en deux.

― Où est-elle alors ? s'impatienta Demetri.

― Je vous l'amène d'ici ce soir, laissez-moi le temps de fouiller dans mes tiroirs, conclut Edward.

― Très bien. »

Nous poussâmes un soupir de soulagement dès lors qu'il eut disparu dans le couloir. Edward m'arracha la feuille des mains et grimaça exagérément.

« Je vais essayer d'imiter sa signature, suggéra-t-il.

― Quoi ? Tu veux faire un faux ?

― Tu vois une autre solution ?

― Et pour le tampon ? repris-je en désignant le tampon de la société au bas de la page.

― _Photoshop_. »

Je m'installai face à mon ordinateur pour reprendre le texte du document. Edward scanna le tampon de la société puis fit plusieurs modifications sur un logiciel de retouche. Les deux réunis, nous réussîmes à imprimer un contrat presque semblable à l'original, à quelques exceptions près.

« À toi de jouer » finis-je en lui mettant un stylo dans la main.

Il appuya la pointe sur le papier et commença à faire un espèce de cercle censé représenter un début de signature.

« Non pas comme ça !

― Chut. »

Le résultat final fut loin de la réalité.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

― C'est une catastrophe.

― On fera avec. »

Il me fusilla du regard avant d'aller remettre la feuille manquante à notre directeur.

« Alors ? le questionnai-je dès son retour.

― Il n'y a vu que du feu.

― C'était moins une.

― La prochaine fois, on fera ça sur mon fauteuil » termina-t-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil aguicheur.

Nous explosâmes de rire à l'unisson avant de reprendre enfin le cours de notre travail.

•

Un an avait passé depuis ma première rencontre avec Edward, le jour où ce fameux verre de café nous avait fait juré à tout va. À cette époque-là, rien ne laissait présager que les choses allaient tourner autrement.

Sur la table, le couvert était mis, le vin servi et les assiettes prêtes à être remplies par le plat préféré d'Edward. Quelques bougies étaient dispersées ici et là pour créer une ambiance apaisante, relaxante. J'avais donné beaucoup de moi pour fêter cet événement un peu particulier.

Mais Edward n'était toujours pas rentré. Vingt heures. Que faisait-il ? Peut-être avait-il une surprise pour moi lui aussi ?

Vingt heures vingt. Impatiente, j'attrapai mon téléphone portable et composai le numéro de mon petit ami en vitesse. Une tonalité, deux, trois puis son répondeur.

« Edward ? Est-ce que tu es toujours au travail ? Je t'attends à la maison. »

Je raccrochai, me sentant plus idiote que jamais. À force d'attendre, la première bouteille de vin fut bientôt vide. Lorsque ma montre afficha vingt-et-une heures, je compris qu'il n'était pas en retard par hasard ni même à cause du travail. J'avais quitté le bureau en début d'après-midi puisque justement nous n'avions presque plus rien à faire.

Je réessayai une énième fois de l'appeler, en vain. À bout, mes doutes concernant Jane reprirent de l'ampleur. Peut-être avait-elle débarquée à son bureau ?

Hors de moi et surtout très inquiète, je filai au salon et ouvris les tiroirs un à un à la recherche de la fameuse lettre qu'Edward avait reçue quelques jours plus tôt. Il ne me l'avait pas fait lire, je n'avais pas osé lui demander.

Je mis sans dessus dessous le contenu de la commode pour finalement trouver une pochette plastifiée. En l'ouvrant, je reconnus aussitôt les photos de Jane que j'avais déjà découvertes une première fois, cachées dans la chambre d'Edward. Entre elles, une lettre. _La_ lettre.

Les mains tremblantes, j'ouvris l'enveloppe pour y découvrir une feuille de papier pliée en quatre. Sur celle-ci, quelques lignes d'écriture.

« _Edward,_

_J'aimerais te demander pardon, t'expliquer. J'ai tellement de choses à te dire._

_S'il te plaît, retrouve-moi vendredi prochain à vingt heures, sous le pont._

_Jane._ »

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour comprendre l'absence d'Edward. Nous étions vendredi.

Terrifiée, je serrai le papier dans ma paume avant de fondre en larmes.

Edward n'avait pas confiance en moi. Pas suffisamment pour m'avouer la vérité. Il m'avait promis de me parler. Il m'avait menti, encore une fois.

Trahie, épuisée, je me laissai aller sur le sofa. J'avais été idiote, naïve. Jane était toujours là, dans un coin de son cœur.

La porte claqua tout doucement. À pas de velours, Edward s'avança dans le couloir. En allumant la lumière du salon, il aperçut d'abord la table à manger encore intacte puis la lettre chiffonnée sur le sol. Il leva le regard et sursauta.

« Bella. »

Il s'approcha et voulut poser une main sur mon épaule.

« Ne me touche pas ! » hurlai-je en me levant d'un bon.

Il déglutit et me dévisagea gravement.

« Tu l'as lue, réalisa-t-il en désignant la lettre du doigt.

― Oui.

― Je suis désolé.

― Désolé ? De m'avoir caché la vérité ? De m'avoir trahie ? criai-je.

― Désolé pour tout. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, s'excusa-t-il.

― Tu ne voulais pas me faire de peine, répétai-je hilare. J'espère au moins que tu es content de l'avoir revue.

― Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'étonna-t-il.

― Rien. »

Incapable d'en supporter davantage, je m'enfuis vers la chambre à toute allure.

« Tu es folle ! cria Edward en me talonnant de près.

― Pas plus que toi ! »

Je voulus m'enfermer dans la pièce, Edward trouva le moyen de bloquer la porte avec son pied.

« Va-t'en !

― Non. »

Ma force de moineau eut raison de ma défaite, Edward réussit à entrer dans la chambre.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça ? s'enquit-il.

― Comment va-t-elle ? le provoquai-je.

― Arrête !

― Tu as trouvé les réponses à tes questions ? continuai-je.

― Bella, écoute…

― Tais-toi, je te hais. »

Il renifla fort avant de baisser la tête tristement. Le regard éteint, le teint terne, il semblait presque déçu de moi.

« Tu es en colère parce que je suis allé la voir ? reprit-il.

― Oui.

― Tu n'as jamais eu confiance en moi, cracha-t-il blessé.

― Comment veux-tu que je te fasse confiance ? Tu avais rendez-vous avec ton ex et je n'étais même pas au courant !

― Tu m'aurais laissé partir ? » s'enquit-il d'un air grave.

J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois sans rien dire, en admettant au fond de moi qu'il n'avait pas tort sur tout.

« Tu ne m'as même jamais permise de lire sa lettre, ajoutai-je tout bas, les larmes dévalant le long de mes joues.

― Tu ne m'as jamais dit que tu voulais la lire.

― Je n'ai pas osé ! sanglotai-je. Tu as tellement vécu de choses avec cette femme que j'ai presque l'impression d'être de trop lorsque tu parles d'elle. Et ses photos hantent tes placards, comme si tu ne voulais pas tourner la page ! »

Il ferma les yeux juste une seconde pour reprendre contenance.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ?

― Oui.

― Tu ne comprends vraiment rien. »

Il attrapa un oreiller sur le lit avant de disparaître vers le salon à la vitesse de l'éclair pour faire chambre à part. Pour la première fois.

•

La nuit fut courte. Vers quatre heures du matin, je sortis de la chambre sans faire de bruit pour aller boire un verre d'eau et manger quelque chose. Mon ventre criait famine et mon esprit ne pouvait trouver le sommeil. Mon cœur fit un triple bond dans mon poitrine lorsque j'aperçus Edward dans le noir, assis face à un petit tas de papiers, un briquet à la main.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » sifflai-je sans oser me rapprocher ni même allumer la lumière.

La flamme du briquet se répercuta dans ses yeux couleur vipère qui me brûlaient toujours plus fort. Il prit une feuille de papier pour y mettre le feu.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Toujours silencieux, il attrapa cette fois-ci une photo, puis deux, puis trois. Et bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'un tas de cendre sur la table.

« Tu avais cuisiné pour moi ? me demanda-t-il sincèrement en pointant du doigt les bougies, le couvert de fête, notre repas.

― Non, mentis-je.

― Tu sais, je n'ai pas oublié. »

Il se leva, je me reculai d'un pas.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me fais jamais confiance ? » souffla-t-il.

Le reflet de la Lune me permit d'apercevoir un coin de son visage où sa peau luisait plus que de raison, comme s'il venait de pleurer.

« J'ai essayé, tentai-je.

― C'est faux.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu as brûlé toutes ses photos ?

― Pour toi. Pour nous. »

Je m'approchai prudemment de lui et tendit le bras devant moi pour effleurer sa main qui serrait le briquet. Il résista avant de laisser tomber le petit objet par terre pour agripper mon poignet.

« Je n'arrive pas à dormir sans toi, m'avoua-t-il la voix entrecoupée de reniflements.

― Laisse-moi, conclus-je, ne voulant pas lui pardonner ses erreurs aussi vite.

― S'il te plaît.

― Arrête, je ne veux pas déjà te pardonner, protestai-je en recommençant à sangloter. Ce serait trop facile pour toi. »

Il attrapa mon visage et m'immobilisa contre lui. Son souffle balaya ma chevelure désordonnée avant de frôler ma mâchoire.

« Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça, reprit-il.

― Tais-toi.

― Qu'est-ce que je pourrais faire pour te prouver à quel point je t'aime ?

― Commencer par me dire la vérité. »

Il plaqua son front contre le mien, je me sentis faiblir.

« Je n'ai pas revu Jane depuis des années, murmura-t-il.

― Mais…

― Alors cesse de penser que j'étais avec elle ce soir. »

Dans ma tête, tout se mélangea, le bon comme le mauvais.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu…

― Tu as tiré des conclusions toute seule, sans penser une minute que je pouvais être sorti pour autre chose.

― Où est-ce que tu étais dans ce cas ? » hésitai-je.

Il ne répondit pas, ne bougea pas.

« Edward ?

― Dans une bijouterie, avec ma mère. »

Une larme roula sur sa joue et vint s'échouer sur mon épaule nue. Ses mains toujours sur mes joues se mirent à trembler, sa respiration s'affola.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es allé dans une bijouterie ? repris-je encore aveugle.

― Pour acheter ceci. »

Je l'entendis fouiller à l'intérieur de la poche de son pantalon qu'il n'avait toujours pas retiré. Quelques secondes plus tard, il déposa un petit boîtier au creux de ma main.

Mon esprit se remit enfin à fonctionner correctement. Le doute prit possession de moi.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

― Ouvre.

― Dans le noir ? hésitai-je prise de panique.

― Oui. »

Complètement déboussolée, j'ouvris le petit écrin. Après avoir précautionneusement tâté l'intérieur de celui-ci, mon index percuta un anneau.

« C'est une bague ? m'enquis-je sans trop savoir que penser.

― Elle te plaît ?

― Je ne sais pas trop, ris-je. Je ne vois pas très bien.

― Laisse-moi te la mettre. »

Ses mains longèrent mon bras droit pour venir trouver ma main. Sans jamais rompre notre contact, il attrapa la bague que je tenais délicatement entre mes doigts avant de déplier ma main gauche dans sa paume. Lorsqu'il attrapa mon annulaire, mon rythme cardiaque augmenta encore. Il me passa la bague au doigt avant de plonger sa tête dans mon cou.

« Bella, commença-t-il mal-à-l'aise.

― Oui ?

― C'est toi que j'aime, tu le sais. Je n'aime que toi, chuchota-t-il en se cramponnant à ma taille.

― Je t'aime aussi, le rassurai-je en enroulant un bras autour de son cou, toujours dans le noir.

― Tu es la femme de ma vie. Je ne suis plus rien sans toi. »

Désormais certaine de ce qui allait suivre, je m'en voulus plus que jamais de ne pas avoir réussi à lui faire confiance. Je pris conscience de l'effort qu'il était en train de fournir pour arriver à ses fins. Pour recommencer encore une fois une expérience qui l'avait traumatisée par le passé.

« Bella, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi. N'importe quoi. »

Je devinai ses pleurs en déposai un baiser sur sa joue.

« Je t'en supplie, fais-moi confiance, souffla-t-il. Aime-moi pour la vie. Épouse-moi. »

Mon désarroi atteignit des sommets. Il me demandait de l'épouser. Il me voulait, pour la vie. Aussi joyeuse que surprise, je restai sans voix.

« Tu ne veux pas ?

― Bien sûr que si je veux ! m'exclamai-je aussitôt.

― Tu veux m'épouser ? répéta-t-il étonné.

― Oui oui oui ! »

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, j'écrasai mes lèvres sur sa bouche. Il me pressa contre lui de toutes ses forces et finit par me relâcher pour essuyer mon visage tout aussi humide que le sien.

« Pardonne-moi, me dépêchai-je d'ajouter. Pour ne pas t'avoir cru.

― Pardonne-moi pour t'avoir tant fait de misères.

― Pardonne-moi pour tout.

― Pardonne-moi, termina-t-il.

― Je t'aime.

― Je t'aime plus fort.

― Non, c'est moi. »

Il me porta jusque dans la chambre et me déposa délicatement au centre du lit avant de s'allonger entre mes jambes. Il souleva mon débardeur pour chatouiller mon ventre, mes seins.

« Et pardonne-moi de t'avoir demandée en mariage dans le noir, sans m'être mis à genoux.

― Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Je pensais que tu n'étais pas encore prêt pour ce genre de choses.

― Tu m'as guéri plus vite que je ne l'aurais cru. »

Je souris, il m'embrassa et retira sa chemise, impatient de me faire sienne.

Cette nuit-là, ou plutôt ce matin-là, nous fîmes l'amour à trois reprises avant de nous endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.


	29. Chapitre 28

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 28<strong>

En battant des paupières, tout me revint en mémoire très vite. La tête appuyée sur le torse d'Edward, je n'eus qu'un réflexe en me réveillant : regarder ma main gauche pour savoir si la bague était bien à sa place. Un anneau en or blanc surmonté d'une belle pierre bleutée arpentait mon annulaire.

« Alors, elle te plaît ? murmura Edward en passant ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

― Beaucoup » m'émerveillai-je en lui sautant au cou pour l'embrasser.

Ses mains longèrent mon échine pour venir s'échouer sur mes fesses. En me décalant de quelques centimètres, je sentis son érection frotter près de ma cuisse. Il grogna sourdement avant de me faire un clin d'œil qui en disait long. Je me mis à remuer le bassin lentement, sensuellement. J'avais déjà envie de lui, notre nuit d'amour ne m'avait pas suffi.

« Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'aimais ton pénis ? l'interrogeai-je au creux de l'oreille.

― Non, vas-y pour voir.

― J'aime ton pénis. »

Il sourit en renforçant sa prise autour de moi. Mes doigts longèrent son ventre pour aller saisir son sexe gorgé de sang.

« Petite coquine » souffla-t-il.

Je me mis à le masturber tout doucement, il se cramponna à moi en fermant les yeux. Son visage était détendu, paisible, épanoui. Rien ne pouvait égaler ce si beau spectacle dont j'étais témoin. Mes lèvres longèrent sa mâchoire pour retrouver sa bouche entrouverte. Edward répondit à mon baiser avec beaucoup de tendresse.

« Je ne vais pas pouvoir me retenir plus longtemps, me dit-il gêné en essayant de me faire lâcher prise.

― Alors ne te retiens plus. »

Ma main continua ses allers venues le long de son sexe, Edward serra les dents avant de se crisper d'un coup sec. Il convulsa pendant quelques secondes et se déversa entre nous.

« Tu es géniale » murmura-t-il en me couvant du regard.

Il me fit basculer sur le dos pour pouvoir s'agenouiller entre mes jambes. Doux et attentionné, il m'embrassa partout en s'attardant sur mes seins puis près de mon sexe. Lorsque ses doigts prirent possession de moi, je me cambrai pour en réclamer toujours plus.

Sa langue tournoyait autour de mon clitoris, j'étais comblée. Les mains dans ses cheveux, je lui imposais une cadence soutenue en gémissant son prénom. Il grognait, aspirait, suçait, léchait. Mon plaisir augmentait encore et encore.

Lorsque j'atteignis mon paroxysme, il me regarda trembler fier de lui avant de s'allonger à côté de moi, le nez dans mon cou.

« Toi aussi tu es génial » lui avouai-je.

Il chatouilla ma carotide avec sa langue puis attrapa ma main pour jouer avec ma bague de fiançailles.

« Tu veux qu'on se marie dans combien de temps ? hésitai-je en me tournant vers lui.

― Maintenant, répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

― Et en vrai ? » repris-je très sérieusement.

Il pris mon visage en coupe et plaqua son front contre le mien pour mieux m'apprivoiser.

« Quand tu veux, chuchota-t-il.

― En juin ?

― D'accord.

― Le vingt ? continuai-je la gorge serrée.

― Ce sera mon anniversaire, réalisa-t-il.

― Justement. »

Il avala sa salive péniblement avant de reprendre la parole.

« Tu veux vraiment qu'on se marie ce jour-là ?

― Pas toi ?

― Ce serait le plus cadeau que tu puisses me faire. »

Il écrasa sa bouche sur la mienne avant de se reculer brusquement.

« Je retire ce que j'ai dit. Tu n'es pas géniale, tu es parfaite. »

Mon cœur fit un triple saut périlleux dans ma poitrine. Edward me sera fort et me couva de baisers. Son amour me transcendait.

« Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? m'enquis-je lorsqu'il me souleva.

― Je dois te faire écouter quelque chose. »

Il me porta jusqu'au salon pour me faire asseoir à côté de lui, face au piano. Tout doucement, il posa ses doigts sur les touches de l'instrument et la musique envahit la pièce. Une musique, hargneuse, joyeuse mais aussi pleine d'espoir.

« C'est ton morceau, chuchota-t-il en continuant à jouer.

― J'ai un morceau ?

― Oui.

― Depuis quand ? lui demandai-je au creux de l'oreille.

― Depuis toujours. »

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et enroulai mes bras autour de son torse nu. La mélodie s'envola, ralentit, accéléra, et ce en emportant mon âme avec elle.

« Je l'adore » soufflai-je lorsque le silence fut revenu.

Edward se tourna vers moi. Il caressa l'intérieur de mes cuisses, mon ventre puis mon sein gauche. En voyant son sexe reprendre de la vigueur, je m'assis à califourchon sur lui pour mieux le sentir.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire l'amour sur mon piano, me confia-t-il.

― C'est le moment ou jamais d'essayer Monsieur le musicien. »

Il referma le clapet censé protégé le clavier du piano et m'installa dessus. Ses mains étaient partout. Elles m'enveloppaient de la tête aux pieds. Il présenta son sexe à mon entrée et s'enfonça en moi lentement, langoureusement.

« Encore, gémis-je sous ses coups de hanches.

― Crie pour moi » m'implora-t-il pour la première fois.

Peu habituée à extérioriser mes émotions haut et fort, je me mis à répéter son prénom en boucle sans réellement oser en faire plus.

« Crie Bella, m'ordonna-t-il.

― Edward.

― Plus fort, insista-t-il.

― Edward !

― Plus fort, répéta-t-il en accélérant la cadence.

― EDWARD ! hurlai-je cette fois-ci.

― Encore.

― PLUS VITE ! »

Il redoubla d'efforts pour me satisfaire, je me mis à crier mon plaisir sans plus pouvoir m'arrêter.

« JE T'AIME ! »

Je jouis sur ces mots, transpirante et épuisée. Edward vint deux minutes plus tard, les yeux clos.

« Je t'aime aussi » chuchota-t-il en reprenant son souffle.

J'ébouriffai ses cheveux, il essuya mon front recouvert de sueur.

« Merci ma Bella.

― Que vont penser les voisins ? ris-je.

― Je suis sûr qu'ils sont jaloux à l'heure qu'il est. »

•

« TU VAS TE MARIER ? cria Alice en regardant attentivement ma bague de fiançailles. C'est formidable !

― Je suis contente pour toi » ajouta Rose.

Assise à la terrasse d'un café, je venais d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mes amies qui n'en croyaient par leurs oreilles.

« Merci les filles.

― Comment ça s'est passé ?

― Il m'a demandé ça la semaine dernière, en plein milieu de la nuit, éludai-je.

― Vraiment ?

― Est-ce qu'il a sorti le grand jeu ?

― En quelques sortes. »

Pour tout dire, sa demande en mariage n'avait pas été spectaculaire ni même très originale. Pourtant, elle était la plus belle et la plus réussie à mes yeux. Edward avait été lui, sincère. C'était tout ce qui importait.

« Au fait, je compte sur vous pour être mes demoiselles d'honneur, repris-je.

― Merci merci merci !

― Merci Bella.

― Tu as déjà passé commande auprès du traiteur ?

― Et la robe ?

― La pièce montée ?

― Combien d'invités ?

― Vous comptez faire les choses en grand ?

― Ou rester discrets ? »

Je souris face à leur enthousiaste débordante.

« Et pour la date ?

― Ce sera le jour de son anniversaire » leur appris-je.

C'était pour l'instant la seule chose que je savais vraiment.

« Comme c'est romantique.

― Est-ce que tu penses savoir où il va t'emmener ?

― Quand ça ?

― Le soir des noces ! s'exclamèrent-elles en cœur comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence.

― Aucune idée » admis-je.

Elles parlaient, riaient, criaient. Je les écoutais du haut de mon nuage, rêveuse.

« Tu es avec nous ? me demanda Rosalie au bout de quelques minutes.

― Non.

― Tu penses à lui ? continua Alice.

― Oui, répondis-je en affichant un sourire niais.

― Ah l'amour. »

•

« Pas trop stressée ? me demanda Edward.

― Si, et toi ?

― Aussi. »

La voiture se gara sur le parking de l'immeuble. Renée sortit la première, Charlie sur ses talons.

« Ma chérie !

― Salut maman, papa.

― On a eu un mal fou à trouver ! »

J'étreignis mes parents le plus fort possible. Ils me le rendirent en retour avant de saluer mon petit ami. Nous montâmes à l'étage. Je leur fis visiter l'appartement de long en large. Ils étaient ravis.

« Sublime, magnifique. »

La sonnette retentit. Edward alla accueillir Esmée et Carlisle sur le pallier de la porte avant de nous retrouver au salon.

« Voici les parents de Bella, Renée et Charlie, annonça-t-il la voix tremblante. Et voici mes parents, Carlisle et Esmée. »

Après une seconde de silence, tout le monde se salua, tout le monde se sourit. Pour la première fois, nos familles étaient réunis. Elles ne faisaient plus qu'une.

« Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? » proposai-je.

Seul Edward se tourna vers moi pour me répondre. Mon père continua à discuter avec Carlisle, Renée avec Esmée.

« Je crois qu'on ferait mieux d'aller chercher les verres sans rien dire, souffla Edward à mon oreille.

― Tu as raison. »

Main dans la main, nous disparûmes à la cuisine pour préparer l'apéritif.

« Quand est-ce qu'on leur dit ? m'enquis-je en remplissant un bol de cacahuètes.

― À la fin du repas ?

― D'accord. »

Seule sa mère était au courant pour nous deux, pour le mariage. En me saluant, elle avait immédiatement posé son regard sur ma main pour constater que la bague était bien là.

« Et voilà, annonçai-je en posant six coupes sur la table basse du salon.

― Merci Bella. »

Edward s'installa à côté de Charlie et moi près d'Esmée. Sans vraiment entrer dans les conversations, nous nous dévisageâmes pendant de longues et interminables minutes.

« Et si on passait à table ? »

Le déjeuner commença autour d'un beau plateau de coquillages commandé au traiteur le matin même.

« Bella m'a dit que vous étiez médecin, entendis-je Renée demander à Carlisle.

― Oui.

― C'est un beau métier. J'aurais aimé que ma fille devienne chirurgienne mais elle a préféré jouer avec la finance.

― Mon fils aussi. Je n'ai rien pu faire, rit Carlisle.

― À croire qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre. »

J'avalai une huître avec un peu de citron en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu.

« Tes parents sont adorables, me dit Esmée.

― Merci.

― Je vais chercher le saumon, annonça Edward.

― Je t'accompagne. »

Nous débarrassâmes la table tour à tour pour finalement nous retrouver en cuisine.

« Ça va ?

― Pas vraiment. »

Edward m'attrapa par la taille et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres.

« Si tu savais comme j'ai peur, me dit-il.

― Peur de leur annoncer la nouvelle ?

― Oui.

― Tu n'es pas tout seul, je suis avec toi.

― Je sais. »

Il respira ma fragrance à plein poumons avant de dessiner un cœur imaginaire sur ma peau.

« Et si ton père me tut ? reprit-il la tête baissée.

― Je l'en empêcherai. »

Nous apportâmes le poisson sur la table. Les compliments fusèrent face à un plat si réussi.

« Le traiteur est notre meilleur allié » plaisantai-je.

J'avalai une pomme de terre sautée, Renée se pencha discrètement vers moi.

« Très jolie bague ma chérie. »

Je faillis m'étouffer, elle me tapa dans le dos pour m'aider à reprendre contenance.

« Si tu penses que je n'ai pas remarqué, tu te trompes, ajouta-t-elle en affichant une mine rayonnante. Je suis une femme et ta mère avant tout. »

Je souris, soulagée de savoir qu'il ne restait plus que les hommes à mettre au courant. La tâche n'était pas des moindres.

« Ma mère a compris, annonçai-je à Edward de retour aux fourneaux.

― Vraiment ?

― Elle a vu la bague.

― Esmée aussi.

― Je sais. »

Il sortit la bouteille de champagne du frigo puis le dessert. Après une dernière étreinte, nous retournâmes à la salle à manger pour servir tout le monde.

Assis à côté de moi, Edward attrapa ma main sous la table et me fit signe de me lever. J'avalai ma salive de travers.

« Nous avons quelque chose à vous annoncer, commença-t-il en pressant ma paume toujours plus fort.

― Quelque chose d'important » précisai-je en attrapant ma coupe de champagne.

Charlie et Carlisle échangèrent un regard surpris.

« Nous nous aimons, dis-je.

― Beaucoup, ajouta Edward.

― Oui beaucoup, ris-je nerveusement.

― Nous allons nous marier. »

Esmée se leva immédiatement pour nous serrer dans ses bras, Renée l'imita. Avant de mourir étouffée, j'eus le temps d'apercevoir la moue choquée de mon père.

« Si vous êtes d'accord, bien entendu » ajouta Edward à l'attention de Charlie.

Pendant un instant, plus personne ne parla. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui. Il se gratta la nuque, bu une gorgée de champagne et prit la parole.

« Je ne veux que le bonheur de ma fille. Si Bella est d'accord, je le suis aussi. »

Je me jetai aussitôt à son cou pour le remercier d'être à ce point compréhensif. De son côté, Edward offrit une accolade à son père qui le félicita.

« Prends soin de ma fille, dit Charlie en se tournant vers mon futur époux.

― Je vous le promets.

― À nos enfants ! s'écria Renée.

― À eux ! »

•

« À quoi est-ce que je ressemble ? » demandai-je en sortant de la cabine d'essayage.

Face à moi, Alice, Rosalie et la vendeuse me regardaient d'un air étrange, presque inquiétant.

« Tu es magnifique !

― C'est vrai ?

― Cette robe est parfaite !

― Je suis d'accord. Elle te va à ravir.

― Bravo pour les retouches. »

Indécise, je pivotai sur moi-même pour me regarder dans le miroir. La robe avait de fines bretelles, une longue traîne et de petites touches de rose parmi une grande étendue de blanc. Durant la semaine passée, le voile avait été raccourci et le bustier resserré. Rien n'avait été laissé au hasard.

« Votre homme sera fou de joie de vous voir dans cette tenue, me complimenta la vendeuse.

― Merci.

― Et maintenant, direction le centre de beauté ! On doit absolument faire des essais » conclut Alice.

Sans demander mon reste, je suivis les filles pour atterrir au beau milieu d'un salon de coiffure aux dimensions excessives. Deux coiffeuses jouèrent avec mes cheveux sous les ordres de mes amies. Après avoir décrété que le chignon serait parfait pour l'occasion, je dus endurer une pénible séance de maquillage. Je finis par retrouver la paix suite à de nombreuses négociations.

« Plus que quelques jours avant le mariage. Pas de sexe d'ici là, me prévint Alice en montant dans sa voiture.

― Quoi ?

― Elle a raison, c'est mieux comme ça. Et n'oublie pas que la veille du mariage nous est consacrée. On a prévu pas mal de choses pour ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille. »

Sans me laisser le temps d'argumenter, Rose me salua à son tour avant de disparaître elle aussi.

•

Edward me réveilla par de doux baisers. Il promena ses mains sur mon corps embrasé et frotta son érection contre moi. Je bondis hors du lit bien malgré moi.

« Ça fait une semaine qu'on a pas fait l'amour, bouda-t-il.

― Je sais, c'est pour notre bien.

― Tu risques de prendre cher demain soir.

― Demain ? On est le dix-neuf aujourd'hui ?

― Oui. »

Prise de panique, je courus à la salle de bains me préparer. J'avais des tas de choses à faire. Acheter le cadeau d'Edward, me faire épiler, me confesser, rejoindre les filles et passer une dernière soirée loin de mon petit ami.

« Tu vas où ? me demanda-t-il en ouvrant le rideau de douche.

― Quelle heure est-il ?

― Neuf heures et demie. »

Il tendit le bras vers moi pour caresser mes fesses. Je le repoussai grâce au peu de courage qu'il me restait.

« Vilaine » grogna-t-il en disparaissant.

Je me lavai en quatrième vitesse avant d'enfiler un pantalon noir et un haut rose. Après m'être maquillée grossièrement, je rassemblai quelques unes de mes affaires dans un petit sac de voyage et rejoignis Edward qui prenait son petit déjeuner dans la cuisine.

« Si je comprends bien, on ne se revoit plus avant demain, réalisa-t-il la gorge nouée.

― Les filles ont monopolisé ma journée, lui expliquai-je.

― Emmett et Jasper ont monopolisé la mienne, ajouta-t-il en croquant dans une biscotte. Mais seulement à partir de quatorze heures. »

Il inspira profondément, je déglutis bruyamment.

« Ils vont m'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

― Rose et Alice aussi. »

Presque gêné, il se leva pour se planter face à moi. Ses doigts longèrent ma mâchoire pour atterrir sur mes lèvres.

« Tu te sens comment ? chuchota-t-il très sérieusement.

― Bien, et toi ?

― Bien. »

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa tout doucement. Son baiser me mettait du baume au cœur.

« Ne m'oublie pas ce soir, souffla-t-il contre ma peau.

― Toi non plus. »

Je fis un pas en arrière, il me rattrapa bien vite pour me serrer dans ses bras.

« J'ai peur, m'avoua-t-il.

― Moi aussi, admis-je en me cramponnant à lui.

― Je sais que tu vas te poser plein de questions ce soir. Tu vas douter, réfléchir, te demander si tu fais bien de m'épouser.

― Et toi aussi, enchaînai-je.

― Quoi qu'il arrive, sache que je t'aime pour la vie, conclut-il ému.

― Sache que je t'aime pour l'éternité. »

Les yeux dans les yeux, nous nous fixâmes pendant longtemps. C'était notre façon à nous de nous rassurer.

« S'il te plaît, reviens-moi » répéta-t-il une dernière fois.

Je souris avant d'attraper un marqueur qui traînait sur le buffet. En me voyant déboucher le feutre, Edward arqua un sourcil. Je soulevai son tee-shirt, abaissai légèrement son boxer et inscrivis trois mots sur son aine : _je t'aime_. Son visage se détendit aussitôt.

« Pour que tu n'oublies pas ce que je ressens, lui dis-je.

― Et pourquoi à cet endroit précis ? s'enquit-il en désignant son bas ventre du doigt.

― Pour que tu sois le seul à savoir. »

Il attrapa le marqueur à son tour et déboutonna mon pantalon. Il écarta ma culotte et écrivis la même phrase près de mon pubis.

« Copieur, ris-je.

― File avant que je te saute dessus. »


	30. Chapitre 29

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 29<strong>

Je n'avais pratiquement pas dormi de la nuit. Après avoir passé une soirée mémorable dans un club branché de Londres où plusieurs gogo danseurs m'avaient fait voir monts et merveilles, je m'étais retrouvée chez Alice pour terminer ma vie de célibataire entre filles.

« Et mes cheveux ? Comment sont mes cheveux ? demandai-je à Rosalie.

― Ils sont parfaits. »

Lavée, épilée, maquillée, coiffée, je me regardais dans le miroir de la grande salle de bains d'Alice en essayant de dénicher le détail qui n'allait pas.

« Il n'y a plus qu'à enfiler la robe, décréta mon amie.

― Déjà ? m'affolai-je même si j'avais passé la matinée à me préparer.

― Il est presque une heure et demie, m'informa-t-elle soucieuse.

― Déjà ? répétai-je.

― Oui. »

Rose alla chercher la robe de mariée cachée dans la penderie d'Alice depuis quelques jours. En la voyant revenir, mes oreilles se mirent à bourdonner.

« Je me sens mal, leur annonçai-je.

― C'est pas le moment de faire un malaise.

― Je savais bien que tu n'avais pas assez mangé à midi.

― Tu veux quelque chose ?

― Non, juste un peu de silence. »

Le jour de mon mariage était enfin arrivé. J'en avais rêvé toute ma vie. Désormais, les questions se bousculaient dans mon esprit. Les fleurs, le prêtre, les alliances, la nuit de noces… Toutes ces choses m'importaient beaucoup, mais pas autant qu'Edward.

Comme pour me rassurer, j'avais pris garde de ne pas effacer son message d'amour écrit sur mon aine. Quelque part, ces quelques mots me rassuraient. Ils étaient ma source de réconfort, d'apaisement. Edward était avec moi à travers eux.

« Debout » m'ordonna Alice.

Comme un pantin désarticulé, je me levai de ma chaise pour passer la robe de princesse que j'avais longtemps imaginée étant plus jeune. Rosalie laça la fermeture dans mon dos avant de faire une belle ganse au niveau de ma nuque. Alice positionna correctement le jupon et fixa le voile dans mes cheveux.

« Tu es prête » constata-t-elle un peu plus tard.

J'acquiesçai mal-à-l'aise et tout s'enchaîna très vite. Mes parents nous rejoignirent. Renée embarqua avec les filles, mon père et moi montâmes à bord d'une voiture de luxe louée pour l'occasion. Nous arrivâmes sur la place de l'église les derniers. Et lorsque tout le monde eut pénétré à l'intérieur de l'imposante bâtisse, j'inspirai un bon coup.

« Je crois qu'il est temps d'y aller » dit Charlie.

Solidement accrochée à lui, je sortis de la voiture pour m'avancer vers la grande porte de la cathédrale.

« Prête ?

― Oui. »

À l'intérieur, il y avait des bouquets de fleurs accrochés aux bancs, des guirlandes au plafond et mêmes de petits arbustes dispersés ici et là. Un parfum de rose flottait dans l'air. Tout le monde était debout, le regard rivé sur nous. Carlisle, Esmée et Renée avaient élu refuge au premier rang. Autour de l'autel, Alice tenait le bras de Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie veillait sur Colin. Au centre, le prêtre tournait les pages d'un petit livre biblique. Il ne manquait personne. Personne mis-à-part Edward.

Prise de panique, mon cœur se mit à battre très fort. Puis, d'une seconde à l'autre, toutes mes craintes s'envolèrent. Le chant de la chorale laissa place à une mélodie que j'adorais. Une mélodie au piano. Une mélodie que seul Edward savait jouer.

En arrivant à l'autel, mon père m'étreignis brièvement avant de rejoindre sa femme sur le banc. Après avoir hésité un instant, je rejoignis l'angle de la pièce où était caché le grand piano à queue. Derrière lui, Edward laissait filer ses doigts sur les touches ivoire de l'instrument, les yeux fermés. Il ne m'avait pas vue. Fascinée par sa beauté, par ses gestes, je me plaçai derrière lui pour attendre la fin du morceau, la fin de _mon_ morceau.

La musique me transportait. J'étais dans une bulle, seule avec Edward. Son émotion était mienne. Les notes courraient toujours plus vite, tantôt aiguës, tantôt graves. Mon cœur palpitait, mes yeux pétillaient.

Puis le rythme ralentit, la mélodie s'étouffa pour laisser place au silence. Edward rouvrit les yeux. Il serra les poings et se leva en constatant que je n'étais pas à l'autel. Triste et désemparé, il prit appui sur son piano et se mit à fixer le sol.

« J'espère que tu ne penses pas t'être déjà débarrassé de moi » dis-je pour mettre fin à son supplice.

Il se retourna, son visage s'éclaira. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, je me précipitai vers lui. Nous nous entrechoquâmes l'un contre l'autre sans plus penser à la foule qui nous entourait.

« J'ai cru que tu n'étais pas venue, m'avoua-t-il la voix tremblante.

― Toi aussi tu m'as fait peur, admis-je. Je ne t'avais pas vu derrière ton grand piano. »

Il redessina les contours de mon visage du bout des doigts. Son parfum m'irradia.

« Je vous signale que les futurs mariés ne doivent pas se toucher avant la fin de la cérémonie. »

Nous nous tournâmes au même instant pour apercevoir Emmett en costard, l'air amusé. Plus loin, le prêtre s'impatientait. Main dans la main, nous rejoignîmes l'autel sous le regard ému de tous les invités.

Le discours n'en finissait plus. Edward me souriait, moi aussi. Nous étions soudés l'un à l'autre comme jamais, à mille lieues de là. Aussi, lorsque le curé stoppa son monologue pour reprendre son souffle, tout le monde se mit à rire en entendant les propos d'Edward.

« Oui je le veux.

― Je ne vous ai encore rien demandé, s'offusqua le prêtre.

― Pardon, continuez » s'excusa-t-il en m'offrant un clin d'œil.

Je me mordis la lèvre, définitivement amoureuse de cet homme.

« Edward Cullen, acceptez-vous prendre pour épouse Isabella Swan ici présente, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

― Oui je le veux, répéta-t-il au bon moment cette fois.

― Isabella Swan, acceptez-vous de prendre pour époux Edward Cullen ici présent, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

― Oui je le veux » répondis-je aussitôt.

Edward se mordit la joue avant d'attraper ma main dans la sienne.

« Répétez après moi, nous ordonna le prêtre_. Par cette alliance, symbole de notre amour, je promets de t'aimer dans la joie et la misère, dans la richesse et la pauvreté, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »_

_Nous récitâmes ces quelques lignes à l'unisson en échangeant nos alliances, les doigts tremblants et la peau moite. _

« Je vous déclare unis par les liens du mariage. Vous pouvez maintenant vous embrasser. »

Comme par manque d'oxygène, Edward déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes le plus vite possible. Je crochetai mes bras dans son cou pour le rapprocher toujours plus de moi. Nos langues se nouèrent, nos souffles s'emmêlèrent. Notre baiser était à notre image, à la fois doux et violent.

« Bon anniversaire » murmurai-je en retrouvant un semblant de lucidité.

Il recommença à m'embrasser fougueusement. Seul le toussotement des demoiselles d'honneur réussit à nous remettre sur le droit chemin.

« Les mariés d'abord » déclara Rosalie.

Tout sourire, Edward et moi avançâmes le long de l'allée soudés l'un à l'autre aussi fort que possible. À l'extérieur, les pétales de rose volèrent, les grains de riz aussi.

« Vive les mariés ! »

Sans prévenir personne, je pivotai sur moi-même et lançai mon bouquet de fleurs dans les airs. Toutes les jeunes femmes se ruèrent dessus mais aucune d'elles ne le réceptionna. Non. Ce fut une brunette aux airs de lutin qui le reçut en pleine face, sans même tendre le bras pour essayer de l'attraper.

« Je crois que c'est pour toi ma chérie » sourit Jasper.

Alice regarda à droite, à gauche pour finalement pousser un cri de bonheur surpuissant.

« Bien joué » me félicita Edward dans l'oreille.

Encore submergés par l'émotion, tous les compliments des invités nous passèrent au-dessus. Nous traversâmes la foule et montâmes à bord de notre carrosse pour rejoindre la salle de réception en tête de file.

Assis tout près de moi sur la banquette arrière, Edward passa un bras autour de mes épaules puis attrapa mes cuisses pour faire passer mes jambes sur les siennes. Mes doigts glissèrent dans ses cheveux, nos fronts se heurtèrent.

« Tu es magnifique, me dit-il.

― Toi aussi » ajoutai-je en titillant son nœud papillon.

Il embrassa mes joues, mon nez, mes oreilles, mon cou.

« Dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, m'implora-t-il en inspirant profondément.

― Tu ne rêves pas.

― Tu m'as vraiment dit oui ?

― Oui.

― Je t'aime plus que tout au monde, me déclara-t-il rayonnant.

― Moi aussi. »

Sa main longea mon bras nu pour venir se frotter à mon décolleté.

« Madame Cullen, j'ai très envie de vous » murmura-t-il tout bas.

Entendre mon nom me fit perdre pieds. Il n'était pourtant pas encore l'heure de craquer.

« Plus que quelques heures.

― Je ne vais pas tenir, insista-t-il en empaumant mon sein.

― Vilain garçon, ris-je en me reculant.

― Nous sommes arrivés » nous interrompit le chauffeur.

Après avoir attendu l'arrivée de tous, nous nous extirpâmes de l'auto sous les acclamations de nos proches.

« Je suis tellement contente » nous dit Esmée les larmes aux yeux lorsque nous eûmes attaqué l'apéritif.

Le grand jardin attenant à la salle de restaurant était sublimement décoré. Tout y était : les fleurs, les guirlandes, le mobilier chic, le personnel assorti.

« Félicitations, ajouta la mère d'Edward.

― Merci maman.

― Merci beaucoup. »

Carlisle, Renée, Charlie et les autres nous félicitèrent un à un, nous embrassant toujours plus fort.

« J'ai l'impression d'être une star aujourd'hui, souris-je lorsqu'Edward et moi nous retrouvâmes seuls pour quelques courtes secondes.

― On ne voit que toi, tu me fais de l'ombre, rit-il.

― Jaloux de mon succès ?

― Très. »

Il m'étreignit dans un étau protecteur et réconfortant avant de reprendre nonchalant.

« Et je ne sais toujours pas si je vais réussir à attendre cette nuit pour te faire l'amour.

― Il faudra bien, chuchotai-je émoustillée.

― On peut peut-être s'échauffer entre temps ? plaisanta-t-il en me palpant discrètement les fesses.

― Hors de question » terminai-je en m'éloignant de lui pour aller voir mes demoiselles d'honneur.

À l'heure du dîner, la foule se dispersa. Chacun rejoignit l'intérieur du restaurant pour aller prendre place à table. Edward se mit à ma gauche, près de nos parents et plus proches amis.

Au milieu de tout un tas de conversations riches et variées, l'entrée fut servie sur un beau plateau d'argent. Et tout en dégustant une mousse d'avocat aux crevettes, Edward caressait ma main, mon bras, mon épaule. Je me laissais aller, de plus en plus désireuse.

« Tu sais quoi ? soufflai-je tout doucement en me penchant vers lui.

― Quoi ?

― Moi aussi j'ai envie de toi.

― Je pars en premier, rejoins-moi dans dix minutes dans le jardin, sous les deux grands chênes centenaires, reprit-il aussitôt en reculant sa chaise, prêt à bondir.

― On ne peut pas gâcher notre repas de mariage, l'interrompis-je en le retenant par le poignet.

― Tout va bien ? s'enquit Renée.

― Oui très bien. »

Je fis mine de boire une gorgée de vin pour faire diversion.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu me dis ça alors ? chuchota-t-il en embrassant ma tempe.

― Juste pour que tu le saches. »

Il me regarda d'un air coquin avant de faire la moue.

« Tu veux m'allumer ?

― Peut-être, répondis-je tout bas. Tu n'arrêtes pas depuis tout à l'heure, j'ai bien le droit d'essayer moi aussi. »

Pour mettre en œuvre mes mots, je glissai ma main sous la table pour la poser sur sa cuisse.

« N'oublie pas que je suis le plus fort à ce jeu-là.

― Tu es sûr de ça ? repris-je en effleurant la bosse de son pantalon.

― Tu risques de prendre très cher ce soir, abdiqua-t-il.

― Tu m'emmènes où ? tentai-je pour la énième fois.

― Tu verras bien » bouda-t-il en avalant un bout de pain.

Je souris face à sa réaction puis me penchai vers lui pour poser ma tête sur son épaule.

« Mange, tu vas avoir besoin de forces, m'ordonna-t-il en caressant mes cheveux.

― Oui _chéri _» répondis-je en bon enfant que j'étais.

Les huîtres vinrent bientôt compléter le hors-d'œuvre puis le plat de résistance fit son entrée au beau milieu des applaudissements.

« Filet de sandre au beurre blanc et ses petits légumes » annonça l'un des serveurs.

Après quelques bouchées, toutes mes craintes concernant la clef du repas s'envolèrent. Le poisson était délicieux.

« Au fait, repris-je à l'oreille de mon mari.

― Oui ?

― Tu aimes la lingerie en soie ? »

Il tourna la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« Je te déteste.

― Tu n'aimes pas ?

― J'adore, répondit-il en passant un bras dans mon dos. Et crois-moi, je me languis vraiment d'être seul avec toi pour pouvoir admirer toute cette soie.

― Qui t'a dit que je portais de la soie ? » souris-je.

Il souffla fort avant de mordiller, sucer, lécher ma lèvre inférieure.

« Je t'interdis de m'exciter comme ça pour ensuite me repousser, dit-il taquin. Tu vas finir par m'achever.

― J'aimerais mieux pas. J'ai besoin d'un homme fort pour la nuit. Un homme qui puisse me faire l'amour pendant des heures » précisai-je tout bas.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Carlisle l'interrompit au mauvais moment. Pendant ce temps, le fromage fut servi puis enfin la pièce montée.

« C'est à vous de couper la première part » nous rappela Alice à Edward et moi.

Nous nous levâmes ensemble, je voulus attraper le couteau la première mais Edward me devança, l'air triomphant. Il me rapprocha de lui et je posai enfin une main sur la sienne, prête à fendre la pièce montée en deux.

« Ici.

― Non pas là, me contraria-t-il.

― Si.

― Non.

― Si. »

À force d'arguments, les invités se mirent à rire et nous plantâmes le couteau n'importe où, faisant chavirer quelques choux sur la table. Edward en récupéra un de justesse et me le tendit.

« Ouvre la bouche.

― Pourquoi moi ?

― Honneur à la mariée. »

J'arquai un sourcil avant d'abdiquer.

« Alors ?

― Délicieux » miaulai-je la bouche pleine.

Tout le monde retrouva la parole et se régala. Puis Emmett fut le premier à porter un toast au nom de notre union.

« Je ne sais toujours pas si ces deux-là s'aiment ou se détestent, commença-t-il en nous pointant du doigt. Toujours est-il qu'ils sont faits l'un pour l'autre, et ça j'en suis sûr. Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et bon anniversaire Edward.

― Merci.

― Quant à moi, je n'ai qu'une chose à dire : profitez de l'instant présent » enchaîna Jasper.

Tour à tour, nos amis et parents nous félicitèrent aux yeux de tous. Chaque discours fut renversant mais celui de Charlie fut particulièrement touchant.

« D'abord on l'aime, puis on l'adore. On éduque sa fille du mieux possible, on lui fait découvrir le monde comme on peut, annonça-t-il. On essuie ses pleurs, on partage de bons moments avec elle. On l'incite à mûrir, on regrette ensuite qu'elle soit déjà si grande, que le temps ait passé si vite. Et puis un jour, on se met à haïr celui qui ose s'approcher d'elle d'un peu trop près. On cherche à le faire déguerpir au plus vite pour protéger sa fille » continua-t-il.

Edward se racla la gorge gêné, je passai ma main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer.

« Quand un père comprend que l'homme qu'il a devant soit est aussi fou que lui pour protéger celle qu'il aime, il se sent déchargé d'un poids. Car désormais, il n'est plus seul pour veiller, ajouta Charlie en fixant mon mari avec insistance. Désormais on est deux, conclut-il.

― On est deux, répéta Edward.

― Merci papa » ajoutai-je en le serrant dans mes bras.

Tout le monde trinqua avant de laisser place au bal. Tradition oblige, Edward me prit par la main pour m'emmener sur la piste encore nue, au son d'une musique douce et enivrante.

« Piètre danseuse, plaisanta-t-il après quelques pas. J'avais presque oublié.

― Toujours aussi égocentrique et exigeant. Bizarrement, je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'oublier, répliquai-je.

― Trop de compliments le jour de mon anniversaire, rit-il.

― Trop d'éloges le jour de mon mariage.

― Le jour de notre mariage, me rectifia-t-il.

― J'ai épousé un homme arrogant, constatai-je.

― Et moi une femme têtue.

― Arrogant, égoïste…

― Arrogant, égoïste, orgueilleux, prétentieux, méprisant… Je me souviens, me coupa-t-il en faisant allusion aux adjectifs que je lui avais prêtés lors du mariage de Rose et Emmett.

― Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

― Tu veux dire, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez nous ? »

La mélodie changea, les invités nous rejoignirent sur la piste.

« Tu as défiguré ma voiture, je me suis blessé par ta faute, j'ai passé des nuits blanches pour toi, tu m'as humilié, rendu fou. Et je t'ai épousée. Je suis aussi dérangé que toi.

― Ça me rassure un peu. »

Il renforça notre étau et posa son front sur le mien. Mes doigts chatouillèrent ses épaules, ses mains à lui s'enfoncèrent dans ma taille.

« Comment s'est passé ton enterrement de vie de jeune fille ? me demanda-t-il curieux.

― La soirée était plutôt chaude.

― Chaude comment ? grogna-t-il.

― J'avais trois danseurs à moitié nu autour de moi, le taquinai-je.

― Moi j'avais une danseuse en string pour moi tout seul, répliqua-t-il aussitôt pour rééquilibrer la balance. Cadeau des garçons. »

Pendant quelques secondes, nous nous toisâmes sans rien dire.

« Tu as aimé ? finis-je par lui demander.

― Jalouse ?

― Non curieuse, mentis-je.

― Et toi, tu as aimé ? reprit-il.

― C'est moi qui ai posé la question la première. Alors, c'était bien ?

― Pas vraiment, admit-il. J'étais trop occupé à penser à toi pour pouvoir profiter de quoi que ce soit. »

Je souris, soulagée de connaître enfin sa réponse.

« Idem de mon côté. »

Il m'embrassa, lentement, sensuellement. Ses pouces effleurèrent mes fesses, il pressa son bas ventre contre moi de plus en plus fort.

« Presque dix jours d'abstinence, souffla-t-il.

― Tu me remercieras tout à l'heure. »

Esmée passa par là pour me voler Edward le temps d'une danse. Mon père m'accueillit à bras ouverts. Le bal s'endiabla, la foule se densifia sur la piste. Une musique bien moins officieuse remplaça la précédente. Rose, Alice et Angela me rejoignirent pour se dandiner entre filles. À l'autre bout de la pièce, Edward me fit un clin d'œil provocateur. Accaparés par les invités, nous nous cherchâmes pendant tout le reste de la soirée sans pour autant nous rapprocher.

« Vous allez si bien ensemble, me dit Alice.

― Vrai, renchérit Rose.

― Merci les filles.

― Tu as réussi à en savoir plus pour ta nuit de noces ?

― Non, il n'a rien voulu me dire. Ni pour ça, ni pour la destination de notre voyage.

― Il a eu raison de ne pas se laisser embobiner, la surprise n'en sera que plus belle. »

Inquiets pour leur fils qu'ils avaient confié à une nourrice pour la soirée, Emmett et Rosalie furent les premiers à partir. Cousins éloignés, amis, connaissances, tout le monde finit par nous quitter à tour de rôle.

« Le chauffeur vous attends, m'informa Renée pendant que l'orchestre jouait sa dernière chanson.

― Mes affaires ?

― Déjà dans le coffre. »

J'embrassai mes parents une dernière fois avant de rejoindre mon mari qui m'attendait dehors en compagnie d'Esmée et Carlisle.

« Te revoilà enfin, me dit-il.

― Me revoilà, répétai-je.

― Prête pour… éluda-t-il en frôlant discrètement mes fesses du doigt.

― Prête » répondis-je d'un air aguicheur.

Les parents d'Edward m'embrassèrent plus que de raison avant de me laisser monter dans le carrosse aux côtés de leur fils.

« Profitez » nous souhaita Esmée en refermant la portière sur nous.

La voiture démarra et s'éloigna petit à petit du bâtiment aux allures romanesque. Une bouffée d'air frais s'engouffra dans l'habitacle, j'inspirai de toutes mes forces avant de me tourner vers Edward qui me dévisageait impoliment.

« C'est encore loin ? lui demandai-je aussitôt.

― Impatiente ? me taquina-t-il.

― Oui.

― Une heure » m'avoua-t-il alors en resserrant sa prise autour de moi.

Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma joue puis mon front pour finir sur ma bouche en feu. Dehors, le tonnerre gronda.

« Plus qu'une heure » répéta-t-il.

Je posai ma joue sur son épaule et fermai les yeux éreintée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? reprit-il.

― Je me repose pourquoi ?

― Beaucoup de couples ne font pas l'amour le soir de leurs noces à cause de la fatigue, m'apprit-il. Je t'interdis de fermer les yeux. »

J'ouvris la bouche pour la refermer immédiatement.

« Crois-moi, je compte bien passer une nuit blanche avec toi, ajouta-t-il sûr de lui.

― J'ai pourtant l'impression que tu es aussi fatigué que moi » le narguai-je.

Un crissement nous fit perdre le fil de notre conversation. En levant les yeux, je compris que les essuies-glace venaient d'être actionnés.

« Pardon ?

― Tu m'as très bien comprise, répondis-je.

― Il pleut, constata-t-il lui aussi.

― N'essaie pas de changer de sujet.

― Je ne suis pas fatigué, juste étourdi. Et si je pouvais, je te ferais l'amour tout de suite pour te prouver ma bonne volonté » termina-t-il tout bas.

J'arquai un sourcil avant de caresser son torse nerveusement.

« Dans quelle position ? soufflai-je d'un ton presque inaudible pour ne pas être repérée par le chauffeur.

― Plutôt difficile à décrire.

― Essaie. »

Il prit une mèche de mes cheveux entre ses doigts et joua avec pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre la parole tout bas.

« Moi à genoux face à toi, appuyé sur mes talons.

― Et moi ?

― Toi allongée, les jambes autour de mon bassin.

― Ça me plaît, dis-je languissante. Et je n'ai encore jamais testé.

― Tu vas aimer » me promit-il.

Lorsque notre carrosse stoppa finalement sa course, je me mis à tourner la tête dans tous les sens pour essayer de comprendre où nous étions. Malgré la nuit, la pluie battante et les éclairs qui déchiraient le ciel toutes les secondes, j'aperçus la façade d'une villa à moitié cachée par de grands arbres.

« Nous sommes arrivés, annonça le chauffeur qui s'extirpa du véhicule l'instant d'après pour récupérer nos bagages dans le coffre.

― Où est-ce que nous sommes ? demandai-je à Edward.

― Au milieu de nulle part sans personne pour venir nous déranger.

― Une villa pour nous tout seuls ?

― Oui.

― Tu es génial, le remerciai-je en le serrant contre moi.

― J'ai mis vos valises dans le hall d'entrée » nous informa le chauffeur dès son retour.

En moins d'une minute, il avait reçu des litres d'eau sur lui. Son costard chic et élégant en avait fait les frais.

« Il pleut des cordes, j'espère que vous avez un parapluie, reprit-il.

― Pas vraiment.

― Dans ce cas, je vous souhaite bonne chance. Passez une agréable soirée, conclut-il.

― Merci. »

Après avoir compté jusqu'à trois pour me préparer à courir, j'ouvris la portière d'un coup sec et me mis à trottiner vers la porte d'entrée. Au bout de trois pas, Edward me rattrapa et la voiture disparut dans l'allée.

« Besoin d'aide ? » cria-t-il pour masquer le bruit de l'orage.

Sans attendre de réponse de ma part, il me souleva et je crochetai mes bras autour de lui pour ne pas tomber. L'averse était terrible mais je trouvais tout de même le temps de titiller sa carotide en chemin. Ma robe de mariée était trempée, je m'en fichais. Edward était ma seule et unique préoccupation.

Il me déposa à l'intérieur quelques secondes plus tard puis referma la porte à clef dernière nous. Décor sobre et élégant, ambiance romantique. Des bougies brûlaient ici et là, des pétales de roses étaient éparpillées par terre.

« Jolie maison » souris-je.

Edward se mordit la lèvre. La tension monta d'un cran, mon cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Tout doucement, il s'avança vers moi et me fit reculer d'un mètre ou deux pour me plaquer contre la porte. Je hoquetai. Il enfouit son nez dans mon décolleté, ses mains massèrent mes omoplates puis mon bassin. J'agrippai ses cheveux comme il aimait, embrassai, suçai son oreille. Ses doigts longèrent mon ventre pour venir empaumer ma poitrine humide.

« Tu me plais tellement, chuchota-t-il.

― Tu me plais plus encore. » répliquai-je.

Il continua son exploration en essayant vainement de dénouer la ganse dans mon dos.

« Tu veux déjà me sauter dessus ?

― À ton avis ?

― J'ai quelque chose à te donner avant, lui avouai-je.

― Je m'en fiche. Je te veux maintenant » insista-t-il en dévorant ma bouche.

Il palpa mes fesses en long, en large et en travers. Il voulut soulever mes jupons, je l'en empêchai.

« Une mariée doit se faire désirer.

― Tu veux me rendre fou, comprit-il en posant ses deux mains sur la porte, de chaque côté de moi.

― Peut-être bien. »

Je passai sous son bras pour aller ouvrir ma valise. Après avoir déplacé deux grosses piles de vêtements, j'attrapai enfin le petit étui recouvert de cuir.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

― C'est ton cadeau.

― Quel cadeau ?

― Ton cadeau d'anniversaire.»

Il desserra la ficelle qui faisait office de papier cadeau et ouvrit la boite qui contenait une montre de luxe. Une montre qui, selon Esmée, avait plusieurs fois retenu son attention lorsqu'il avait écumé les bijouteries pour moi.

« Bella.

― J'espère que je ne me suis pas trompée de modèle.

― Aucun doute, c'est le bon. »

Il sortit le bijoux de son emballage et se l'attacha au poignet immédiatement. Son sourire était vrai, sa joie palpable.

« Merci mon amour.

― Bon anniversaire. »

Il m'enlaça de toutes ses forces et revint à la charge. Ses paumes épousèrent l'arrondi de mes seins, son bas ventre vint se frotter contre le mien.

« Viens, me dit-il en attrapant ma main pour m'emmener dans la chambre.

― Je rêve ou le lit mesure trois mètres ? le questionnai-je ébahie.

― Le lit mesure trois mètres. »

Il recommença à m'embrasser, je recommençai à tripoter son torse à travers sa chemise.

« Tu n'en peux plus, pas vrai ? osai-je lui demander.

― Tout à fait.

― Moi non plus » cédai-je enfin.

Après maintes tentatives, il réussit enfin à dénouer la ganse de mon corset encore mouillé qui ne bougea pas d'un millimètre pour autant.

« Comment marche ce truc ?

― Tu dois desserrer les lacets » lui expliquai-je en me mettant dos à lui.

Malhabile, il tira sur les bouts de ficelle avec impatience.

« Tu arrives à respirer là-dedans ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

― J'ai survécu toute une journée » lui fis-je remarquer.

La robe s'ouvrit enfin, il me plaqua contre lui et recouvrit mon épaule nue de doux baisers.

« Combien est-ce que tu as de couches de vêtements ? » reprit-il en apercevant mon jupon sous la robe.

Je retirai mes fameuses couches de vêtements avec précaution pour me retrouver en petite tenue face à lui.

« Plus beaucoup maintenant » lui répondis-je timidement.

En plus d'une guêpière, j'avais revêtu un string brésilien en soie, un porte-jarretelles et des bas, le tout de couleur blanche. Edward resta silencieux, l'air béat.

« À ton tour » enchaînai-je l'eau à la bouche.

Je dénouai son nœud papillon et lui retirai sa veste de costard. Il se laissa faire sans protester. Les boutons de sa chemise sautèrent un à un pour dévoiler une peau parfaite, à la fois recouverte de sueur et de pluie. Il posa ses mains sur ma taille, mes bras puis dans mes cheveux humides, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. Je défis son pantalon à la hâte, il se retrouva en boxer sans tarder, dur comme un roc.

Le tonnerre gronda encore, Edward me poussa contre le mur pour pouvoir se frotter fort contre moi. Mon bassin se mit à remuer tout seul, nos baisers étaient fiévreux.

Voulant prendre le dessus, je l'obligeai à s'asseoir sur le rebord du lit et posai mon pied entre ses jambes. Il me regarda faire glisser mon bas le long de ma cuisse avec beaucoup d'attention puis prit la relève avec le second. La tête au niveau de mes hanches, il fit courir ses lèvres sur ma peau avant d'agripper l'ourlet de mon string pour me le retirer.

« Tu l'as encore » remarqua-t-il en caressant son message d'amour inscrit sur mon aine.

Je ne dis rien, me contentant de hocher la tête. Ses doigts s'immiscèrent dans mes plis intimes, sa langue vint trouver mon bouton de plaisir. Cris, ondulations et gémissements s'en suivirent.

À bout de souffle, je le poussai vers l'arrière et m'assis à califourchon sur lui. Il dégrafa ma guêpière, la laissa tomber par terre. Je le déshabillai entièrement pour retrouver moi aussi les quelques mots que j'avais écrits près de son pubis.

« Toi aussi » constatai-je.

Et comme moi, il hocha la tête. Je lui souris en attrapant son phallus dans ma paume pour le sucer avec envie, plaisir, délectation. Il planta ses ongles dans mon crâne, trembla, grogna puis me fit signe de tout arrêter juste au moment propice.

« Je veux jouir en toi. »

Sans me demander mon avis, il nous fit rouler sur le côté pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi. Chaque recoin de mon corps fut cajolé par ses mains délicates.

« Tu vas me montrer cette fameuse position, miaulai-je en le voyant s'agenouiller entre mes cuisses.

― Oui. »

Il me tira par la taille pour me rapprocher le plus possible de lui. J'enroulai mes jambes autour de son bassin, il attrapa mes fesses et me souleva légèrement pour positionner mon sexe tout près du sien. Et brusquement, il me pénétra en répandant des ondes de plaisir en moi.

Cette position était ravissante, mes sensations n'en étaient que plus grandes. Edward se mouvait en moi comme un dieu, son regard me transperçait. La pluie s'abattait sur les carreaux de verre, créant une ambiance électrique. Je suais sous ses coups de rein, il n'arrêtait pas de toucher ma poitrine pour se contenir.

L'orgasme nous enveloppa de la tête aux pieds. Nos muscles se contractèrent avant de se relâcher tout doucement. Edward s'allongea sur moi pour venir m'embrasser. Il tira les draps sur nous et enfouit son nez dans mon cou.

« Je t'aime, lui chuchotai-je à l'oreille en caressant ses cheveux.

― Moi aussi je t'aime ma Bella. »

Il remua pendant quelques secondes puis ferma les yeux calmement, le sourire aux lèvres. Je le regardai s'endormir heureuse puis réagis aussitôt en repensant à notre conversation dans la voiture.

« Tu ne vas pas t'en tirer comme ça.

― Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? bégaya-t-il.

― Tu m'as promis une nuit blanche de sexe et d'amour » lui rappelai-je.

Il se racla la gorge, avala sa salive bruyamment et prit appui sur ses coudes pour mieux me cerner.

« Déjà remise de ton orgasme ma chérie ?

― Depuis longtemps. À croire qu'il n'était pas si fort que ça, fabulai-je.

― Petite peste, je te déteste » termina-t-il en disparaissant sous la couette pour aller me ravir encore une fois.


	31. Épilogue

_**Les Caprices du cœur**_

_La haine se nourrit de peur et d'amour_

* * *

><p><strong>Épilogue<strong>

_Un an plus tard…_

« Ça va ?

― Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'aller bien ? criai-je la tête penchée sur la cuvette des toilettes.

― Pas vraiment » admit Edward qui me tenait les cheveux en l'air.

J'eus de nouveau un haut-le-cœur et mes vomissements reprirent de plus belle.

« Pitié, jurai-je lorsque la déferlante fut passée. Aide-moi à me relever. »

Au lieu de me tendre la main, Edward m'attrapa par la taille et me porta à la salle de bains. J'étais malade depuis une semaine. Entre malaises et nausées, je n'avais plus un brin de répit.

« Je me demande si ces médicaments sont vraiment efficaces, grimaça Edward en déposant deux petits comprimés au creux de ma paume.

― Merci. »

J'avalai les gélules avec un peu d'eau puis me lavai les dents sans demander mon reste.

« Je peux toujours appeler mon père, insista-t-il pour la énième fois.

― Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas la peine. J'ai la gastro.

― Ça pourrait très bien être une intoxication alimentaire.

― Non, c'est une gastro.

― Je t'ordonne d'aller voir un médecin cet après-midi.

― J'ai pris rendez-vous hier pour aujourd'hui » mentis-je.

Il déposa ses lèvres chaudes et humides sur mon front puis dans mes cheveux.

« Je dois retourner au travail.

― Je sais.

― À ce soir ?

― À ce soir. Passe le bonjour aux autres. »

Après son départ, je fis la sieste pendant deux bonnes heures pour me requinquer. Ces derniers jours m'avaient épuisée. Une fois debout, je renfilai mon pantalon, me recoiffai grossièrement et attrapai mon sac à main pour me rendre en ville.

Même si je voulais me persuader du contraire, je savais au fond de moi que je n'avais pas attrapé une simple maladie infantile. Rosalie et Alice étaient venues me voir trois jours auparavant. Leurs propos m'avaient mis la puce à l'oreille : une femme enceinte avait les mêmes symptômes que moi. Et en y repensant bien, j'avais oublié de prendre ma pilule deux soirs de suite…

Arrivée à la pharmacie, je me fis la plus discrète possible pour rejoindre le rayon maternité. Couches, biberons, pommades, tests de grossesse. Mon cœur fit un triple saut périlleux dans ma poitrine lorsque le fameux test de grossesse se retrouva entre mes doigts. Tête baissée, je contournai plusieurs étalages à la vitesse de l'éclair pour aller payer mon achat le plus vite possible. Manque de bol, quelqu'un me percuta de plein fouet à l'angle d'une étagère.

« Je suis désolé, pardonnez-moi » chanta une voix masculine.

Mon sang se glaça. Face à moi, le bel apollon se baissa pour ramasser le test qui était tombé par terre. Il se releva, j'avalai ma salive de travers au moment où nos regards se croisèrent.

« Bella ? » s'enquit Edward les yeux grands ouverts.

Il regarda attentivement la petite boîte en carton qu'il tenait toujours dans sa main, je la lui arrachai aussi sec.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? m'enquis-je sur la défensive.

― Je venais chercher des médicaments pour toi, répondit-il teigneux. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ?

― J'allais payer, lui répondis-je comme si de rien n'était.

― Est-ce que tu es…

― Je n'en sais rien, c'est bien pour ça que je suis venue acheter un test de grossesse ! m'emportai-je en allant faire la queue.

― Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne m'as rien dit ? continua-t-il en bousculant les clients pour me rejoindre.

― Parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire.

― Tu ne savais pas quoi dire ? reprit-il ironiquement.

― Exactement, claquai-je.

― Si je comprends bien, je n'ai plus besoin d'acheter de remèdes contre les nausées ?

― Non.

― Juste le test de grossesse ? » nous demanda timidement le pharmacien.

Tous les deux à cran, Edward et moi répondîmes un oui franc à l'unisson.

« Vingt-cinq livres s'il vous plaît. »

Je fouillai dans mon sac à la recherche de mon porte-monnaie, Edward me devança pour payer et récupéra notre précieux butin.

« On se retrouve à la maison, dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa voiture. On a besoin de parler.

― Je sais » conclus-je en montant dans la mienne.

Après m'être garée au pied de notre immeuble à la va vite, je rejoignis mon mari qui m'attendait déjà au salon, le test en main.

« Passe-le moi.

― Pas avant que tu ais répondu à mes questions.

― Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? ajoutai-je en croisant les bras.

― Tu ne prends plus la pilule ?

― Si. Non. J'ai oublié de la prendre quelques fois » admis-je en me mordant la lèvre.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux en bataille et ferma les yeux un instant.

« Je n'ai pas fait exprès ! me rebellai-je. J'ai juste oublié, d'accord ? Maintenant laisse-moi juste faire ce test. »

J'attrapai la boîte sans plus avoir besoin de négocier et filai aux toilettes pour en finir une bonne fois pour toutes.

Voulant suivre les indications à la lettre, je retirai proprement le capuchon et plaçai la tige entre mes jambes pour pouvoir uriner dessus. Une fois fait, je me rhabillai et m'assis à même le sol pour attendre le verdict.

« Bella ? m'appela Edward en essayant d'ouvrir la porte.

― N'entre pas » répondis-je en me dépêchant d'aller verrouiller la porte.

Deux barres. Le test affichait deux barres. Le test était positif. J'émis un hoquet de surprise avant de me prendre le visage dans mes mains pour laisser couler une larme sur ma joue.

« Qu'est-ce que fait ? Sors de là ! s'acharna-t-il.

― Laisse-moi.

― Non. »

Je ne voulais pas perdre cet enfant, même si mon mari ne voulait pas être père.

« Ouvre ! cria-t-il. Dis-moi quelque chose. »

Face à mon mutisme, il donna un grand coup de pied à la porte qui finit par céder au prix d'une poignée.

« Tu es fou.

― Tu me rends fou ! Montre-moi ça. »

Il attrapa la tige et la tourna dans tous les sens, agenouillé face à moi.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Explique-moi.

― Je suis enceinte. »

Il lâcha tout, son visage se décomposa, il resta sans mots.

« Et même si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant, moi je veux le garder. Tu devras faire avec, hors de question que… »

Il plaqua sa paume contre ma bouche et enroula un bras autour de ma taille pour me serrer contre lui.

« Tais-toi, je le veux cet enfant, m'avoua-t-il en respirant mon odeur à pleins poumons. Je le veux autant que toi, peut-être même plus. »

Plus surprise que jamais, je me tournai vers lui et repoussai sa main sur le côté pour pouvoir reprendre la parole.

« Tu veux être papa ? hésitai-je.

― Oui. »

Mon rythme cardiaque s'enflamma, ma respiration devint erratique.

« Je suis désolée. Si je ne t'ai rien dit plus tôt, c'est parce que je pensais que tu allais me demander d'avorter, lui confiai-je enfin.

― Toi aussi tu es folle.

― Tu m'avais dit ne pas vouloir d'enfants…

― C'était il y a longtemps.

― Donc tu veux bien maintenant ?

― Et comment ! » insista-t-il en caressant mon ventre à même ma peau.

Je me laissai aller dans ses bras, assise dans les toilettes. Il m'embrassa, passionnément.

« Je me languis déjà » murmura-t-il à mon oreille.

•

D'un avis général, la haine désigne un sentiment d'hostilité très intense éprouvé à l'égard de quelqu'un ou quelque chose. Cette aversion fait le plus souvent référence à un état de fureur absolue, alliant colère et indignation.

Parallèlement, l'amour est un sentiment d'attachement envers une personne ou même un objet. Il réunit tendresse, envie et passion. Ses objectifs premiers résident en l'assouvissement d'un désir puissant.

La plupart des gens affirment que la haine est l'envers de l'amour, qu'il s'agit là de deux sentiments contraires. Je ne suis pas d'accord.

Selon moi, la haine naît d'une insatisfaction, d'un désir inassouvissable. Elle repose sur un désaccord, une impuissance ou encore une impossibilité d'avancer. C'est une passion qui se construit lentement. Lorsque deux individus se détestent, un lien étroit, intime et puissant les unit avant tout. Sans réellement le savoir, ils sont dépendants l'un de l'autre et partagent une relation privée sans laquelle l'ignorance viendrait alors remplacer cette animosité.

L'amour quant à lui est une forme d'affection basée sur une entente. Au même titre que la haine, c'est une union entre deux personnes esclaves l'une de l'autre. C'est une attirance sentimentale, un besoin primitif, l'essence du cœur.

La haine et l'amour sont deux caprices que tout oppose. La limite qui les sépare est pourtant floue, discrète et invisible. Il suffit d'un rien pour basculer d'un monde à l'autre.


End file.
